Historia de lo nuestro
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Entre Adventure y 02 pasaron tres largos años, más que eso, pasaron de la niñez a la adolescencia, pasaron de la amistad al amor, ¿queréis saber como se enamoraron?... como siempre, fic SORATO, muy sweet... ¡Feliz día del SORATO!
1. Historia de un reencuentro

Como dijo el sensei del frikismo, George Lucas… "_Every saga has a beginning_." Y por supuesto que "La odisea del sorato" no iba a ser una excepción, ¿queréis saber que pasó en esos 3 años desde adventure a 02?… pues, preguntárselo a los creadores (todos caen a lo anime) y los que queráis saber hasta donde llega mi imaginación de lo que trascurre en esos años, leer este fic. Es la precuela de mi fic _Nochebuena digimon: la otra historia._

_**Digimon y los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen… aunque siempre estaré agradecida a los creadores por crear el sorato y de esa forma darle la eternidad, porque los hechos del anime siempre quedarán ahí, ¡que suerte tengo de ser sorato fan!**_

.__

_**

* * *

**_

**HISTORIA DE LO NUESTRO**

**Historia de un reencuentro**

...

Agosto 1999

...

_Habían trascurrido tres semanas desde que todo acabó, desde que volvimos del Digimundo y la puerta se cerró muy posiblemente para siempre._

_Me costó tiempo adaptarme, ya sabéis; dormir en una cama sin miedo a tener que levantarte por la noche debido a que un digimon trate de matarte o simplemente comer comida normal, nunca se lo había dicho antes, de hecho creo que nunca me había dado cuenta, pero es que, mi madre cocina genial. Pero a pesar de todas las ventajas de volver existía algo a lo que aún no me había acostumbrado y creo que nunca me acostumbraría, a estar sin ella. Echaba de menos dormir rodeada de plumas rosas, hablar con ella o simplemente esos abrazos espontáneos que me daba, bueno y que me diga lo mucho que me quiere, eso es lo que más extrañaba, su cariño. Pensar que cuando la conocí me resultaba extremadamente empalagosa… eh, vale nunca dejó de serlo, pero ya no me molestaba, la quiero tanto, tengo muchas cosas que agradecerle, porque me enseñó una de las cosas más importantes en esta vida, me enseñó lo que era amar._

_No voy a seguir hablando de Piyomon o no podré evitar llorar, mejor hablaré de mis compañeros de aventura, mis amigos. Nos hemos hecho tan inseparables, somos una piña, una gran familia… ¿a quién intento engañar?. Realmente no es que nos hayamos visto mucho desde que regresamos, en realidad no hemos estado todos juntos ni una sola vez desde que volvimos y eso que nos prometimos que seguiríamos en contacto, pero ya se sabe como son estas cosas._

_El pequeño Takeru volvió a Kawada con su madre, creo que su hermano estuvo unos días con ellos, no he vuelto a tener contacto ni con Takeru ni con Yamato, aunque a este último lo vi el otro día de lejos saliendo de una librería, por lo que deduje que ya había vuelto a Odaiba, pero no hablé con él, supongo que lo veré cuando empiecen de nuevo las clases._

_En cuanto a Jyou-senpai, vaya que podría decir de Jyou, la verdad es que nada en concreto. Está yendo a clases intensivas en una academia, quiere graduarse en la primaria con las mejores notas de su clase, además por lo que tengo entendido necesita estudiar mucho para entrar en la academia privada en la que desea cursar la secundaria. Bueno, no sé si lo desea él o su padre, pero ¿Quién soy yo para hablar de padres?_

_Luego está Koushiro, a él lo veo a menudo por la calle. Aunque parece que solo tiene un tema de conversación conmigo, y sí, habéis adivinado, todo lo que empieza por digi. Por eso, no quiero ser mala, pero últimamente lo evito, por mucho que me guste recordar a Piyomon y hablar con Koushiro, que es de los pocos que está realmente convencido de que la puerta se volverá abrir, luego me pongo muy triste por no estar con ella. Por lo que prefiero evitar todo el tema digi._

_Y Mimi, aunque me cueste admitirlo, la tengo muchísimo cariño, es como una hermana para mí. La llamo a menudo para ver como está, aunque nunca está en casa, pero bueno, la dejo mensajes en su mini contestador telefónico, de vez en cuando ella me los responde y todo. La tengo un especial cariño y es que ella es la primera amiga chica que tengo, espero que cuando volvamos a clase no haga como si no me conoce._

_Finalmente los hermanos Yagami, de ellos, ya estoy cansada de verlos... es broma. Hikari es adorable, llevo jugando con ella prácticamente desde que nació y ahora más aún, en cuanto a su hermano… ese ya es otra historia. No sé que hacer con él, desde que volvimos no ha levantado cabeza, se pasa el día deprimido pensando en Agumon, hasta ha dejado el equipo de futbol, ¡sí!, ¡habéis oído bien!, ¡Taichi dejó el equipo de futbol!_

_En fin, esta era en la situación en la que yo, Sora Takenouchi, me encontraba ahora, animar a Taichi cueste lo que cueste._

...

...

A finales de agosto, Odaiba solía realizar su gran festival. Era muy animado, con los puestos de juegos, fuegos artificiales y un muy buen ambiente en general. Desde pequeño a Taichi Yagami le encantaba el festival, su parte favorita sin duda alguna los fuegos artificiales, pero este año ni eso podía disfrutar, estaba demasiado apenado.

Había quedado con su amiga Sora, y es que al contrario que su hermanita que se lo pasaba en grande con sus padres, él ya se veía mayor para estar con su familia de un lado a otro. Además, con lo desganado que estaba este año si no es por Sora que le suplicó reiterativamente que le acompañase al festival, no habría ido.

Tras contemplar los fuego artificiales, la pareja, volvía una vez más a su conversación más recurrente, para desesperación del moreno y más aún de la pelirroja por no conseguir que entrase en razón.

-Ay Sora, déjame ya ¿quieres?.- pidió Yagami molesto, retomando de nuevo el paseo hacia los puestos.

-Pero Taichi, venga… ¡a Agumon no le gustaría verte así!

Eso hizo que el chico se enfadase del todo.

-¡Cállate!.- grito volteándose hacia su amiga.- ¡tú que sabes lo que le gustaría!, no tienes ni idea, deja de decir como me tengo que comportar.

La pelirroja aguantó los gritos de su amigo con la cabeza baja. Él no era el único que echaba de menos a su compañero, ella también echaba de menos a la suya, pero sabía que esa actitud depresiva no iba a ninguna parte.

Al ver la mirada triste de su amiga, Taichi fue consciente de que tal vez se había excedido.

-Eh… venga, lo siento, no quise gritarte así, perdona.- dijo tratando de dibujar una sonrisa de disculpa.

Sora levantó la cabeza de nuevo, mostrando su eterna sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, sé que es difícil, perdóname tú si te doy mucho la lata.

Compartieron una sonrisa cómplice y amigable mientras retomaban su camino. Y Takenouchi se dio cuenta de que lo mejor sería no sacar más el tema en el día de hoy. Disfrutarían del festival sin volver a hablar de Digimundo, futbol, Agumon ni de…

-¡Sora-san!

Parece ser que de niños elegidos sí tendrían que hablar, porque ese grito solo podía venir de una persona.

-¡Takeru!.- saludó la pelirroja con alegría al ver al chico que corría hacia ella.

El pequeño rubio corrió a tan velocidad y se arrojó tan fuerte hacia su amiga, que la derribó, quedando él sentado en sus piernas.

Otro rubio, estaba comprando un algodón de azúcar para su hermanito pequeño, cuando bajó la vista para dárselo se dio cuenta de que no estaba donde lo había dejado hace 2 segundos. Alzó la mirada apurado, había demasiada gente, si lo había perdido jamás se lo perdonaría. Pero no tardó en escuchar risas familiares. Cuando descubrió de donde provenían al fin respiró de alivio y fue a su encuentro.

-Takeru, no molestes, levántate de ahí.- dijo Yamato acercándose.

Sora, que aún permanecía en el suelo con su hermanito postizo encima, dirigió su mirada al chico que acababa de aparecer e inconscientemente sonrió.

-Yamato.- susurró con alegría.

Segundos después un moreno, que se había quedado un poco rezagado, se unió a la reunión.

-Hi Yamato!.- saludó a Ishida, este le devolvió el saludo con un gesto con la cabeza. Luego, se dirigió a Takeru.- ¿Qué pasa contigo?, ¿a mí no me saludas?

El niño sonrió, estaba encantado de volver a ver a sus compañeros.

-¡Claro que sí Taichi!.- saltó de júbilo hacia el moreno y este le correspondió revolviendo su cabeza, en la que ahora llevaba un gorrito blanco.

-Gorro nuevo.- le indicó el portador del valor.

-Me lo ha comprado mi hermano.- respondió señalando al rubio mayor, este volvió la cabeza un tanto incomodo, puesto que Sora y Taichi habían clavado sus miradas en él.

La pelirroja se levantó del suelo y mientras sacudía sus ropajes preguntó:

-¿Y qué hacéis aquí?

-Takeru, quería venir al festival y… aquí está.- explicó Yamato, sin explayarse demasiado.

Takaishi, que estaba de lo más emocionado por este reencuentro, empezó a mirar alrededor.

-¿Y los demás?, ¿habéis venido solo vosotros?

Nadie lo notó, pero Yamato clavó una intensa y seria mirada en Sora, ¿había quedado sola con Taichi?, podrían haberle avisado a él también o ¿acaso estaba en una cita con Taichi?

-Sí, estamos solo nosotros.- contestó Yagami, al que este inesperado encuentro, parece ser que le había animado un poco.- pero… ¿sabes quien debe andar por ahí con mis padres?

El compañero de Patamon negó con la cabeza.

-¡Hikari!.- anunció Taichi ilusionado.

-¿Hikari?.- preguntó Takeru, iluminándosele la cara.

-Sí, ¿quieres que vayamos a buscarla?

-¡Sí!.- gritó el chico, pero antes de trotar junto a Yagami, se volvió hacia Yamato.- ¿puedo ir hermano?

-Claro.- asintió con una ligera sonrisa. Era automático, decir el nombre de Hikari hacía que a Takeru se le iluminase la cara.

Sin que a Sora le diese a penas tiempo de reaccionar, Takeru y Taichi ya iban corriendo entre los puestos y en ese momento es cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sola con Ishida.

-Eh… ¿les esperamos aquí?.- preguntó la pelirroja.

Yamato se limitó a ofrecerle el algodón de azúcar que aún tenía en las manos, esta lo aceptó con una pequeña reverencia de agradecimiento.

-Así que… habéis venido solos.- dijo Yamato, contestando a la pregunta de antes de Sora, empezando a andar.

Ella, tardó en percatarse de que su acompañante había reemprendido el camino, estaba demasiado ocupada comiendo el algodón de azúcar mientras buscaba con la mirada a Taichi y Takeru. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Ishida estaba unos cuantos pasos delante de ella, fue a su encuentro.

-No sabíamos que vosotros estabais aquí, sino os hubiésemos llamado.- dijo la compañera de Piyomon.

Yamato la miró sin mucho convencimiento, Sora ya parecía inmersa en sus propias reflexiones.

-Es que, desde que volvimos, Taichi está deprimido, quería sacarlo de casa y que se divirtiera. No sé que hacer, ¿Qué crees que debo hacer?.- preguntó con preocupación.

Yamato negó con la cabeza.

-Nada.- dijo mirando al cielo.- no puedes hacer nada. Es algo que debe superar él.

Al escucharle la chica sonrió. Ese era Yamato Ishida, siempre tan calmado y sereno. Bueno, no siempre, Sora también conocía esa parte de Yamato pasional en la que se dejaba llevar por sus emociones haciendo que muchas veces sacase lo peor de él, aunque también lo mejor. Yamato era una persona muy complicada, tal vez por eso, a Sora le fascinaba tanto y valoraba al máximo su opinión.

Yamato giró la cabeza hacia Sora, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que se le había quedado mirando ensimismada y rápidamente giró el rostro avergonzada. El rubio decidió no darle importancia a eso.

-Vamos, seguro que están en los puestos de los peces, Takeru no paraba de decirme que quería ver los peces.

El festival estaba muy animado, era un agradable paseo, por eso tampoco se dieron mucha prisa en acudir a los puestos _Kingyo Sukui_, querían impregnarse de todo lo que les rodeaba, se sentían estúpidos por pensar que hace un mes, antes de viajar al Digimundo, no valoraban nada de esto. De hecho no valoraban nada de lo que tenían en su maravilloso mundo. Ahora todo era diferente, disfrutaban de las puestas de sol como si fuesen la últimas, paseaban por la playa sin importarles esa incómoda arena que se mete por todos lados o simplemente se dedicaban a contemplar a niños jugando, pájaros cantando o cualquier otra cosa que para cualquiera pasase inadvertida por su normalidad. Porque solo tenía importancia para ellos, los digidestinados, todos ellos valoraban ahora mucho más su mundo.

Sora hacía como si no se diese cuenta pero ya se estaba empezando a cansar un poco, y es que, ¡las niñas no paraban de mirar a Yamato! Todas, absolutamente todas con las que se habían cruzado habían llevado su vista al rubio. Algunas la apartaban rápidamente sonrojadas, otras más descaradas acompañaban esa mirada con una sonrisa y las que iban en grupo hacían las típicas confesiones entre ellas tapándose la boca, mientras el responsable de tanto jaleo femenino ni se inmutaba, seguía con la vista al frente.

No sabía por qué pero Sora cada vez estaba más incomoda, no era estúpida, sabía que Yamato era muy atractivo, hasta ella se había fijado en eso, pero esta situación de pasear con un chico que era el centro de atención de las muchachas no era algo que le hiciese mucha gracia. Además ella aún no se fijaba en esas cosas y por supuesto no les daba importancia pero, la inmensa mayoría de las chicas con las que se habían cruzado iban perfectamente arregladas con coloridos yukatas. Nada que ver con el normalito atuendo que lucía la pelirroja. Y eso que su madre le ofreció mínimo tres diferentes, cada uno más bonito que el anterior, pero Sora, tras poner una mueca de descontento, dijo su típico "Mama, déjame ir con lo que yo quiera" y obviamente a su madre no le quedó más remedio que ceder. Parecía que desde que Sora volvió del Digimundo tenía un mejor carácter con ella, más amble y cariñosa y por supuesto no quería enfadarla con estas tonterías. Por mucho que Toshiko desease que su hija fuese más femenina, amaba a su hija tal y como era y estaba aprendiendo a respetar sus decisiones.

Y por eso ahí estaba, paseando con deportivas, acompañadas de unos jeans desgastados, camiseta a rayas y uno de sus característicos gorros, nada que ver con las, un tanto recargadas, chicas que sonreían a Yamato.

Aunque esto era en lo último que pensaba la pelirroja, mientras contemplaba las bonitas luces de los puestos, a su acompañante sí le llamó la atención ese detalle de la vestimenta de su amiga.

-¿Cómo es que no te has puesto un yukata?.- preguntó con la más absoluta inocencia.

Takenouchi se quedó completamente muda, no entendía la pregunta y por supuesto no se la esperaba, ¿Qué más le daba a Yamato como iba vestida? Ella no le había dado importancia a eso, ¿Por qué entonces se la daba él? Al ver la expresión de incomodidad y asombro de la portadora del amor, Yamato se dio cuenta de que tal vez había metido la pata, vamos que no había tenido mucho tacto, él aún no tenía mucha experiencia con mujeres, pero parece ser que le había dado en uno de esos temas intocables: la ropa. ¡Nunca juzgues la vestimenta de una chica!

-Eh… yo, lo siento si te he dicho algo que te ha molestado, yo solo me preguntaba que… bueno…

Ishida ya estaba inmerso en sus tartamudeos incoherentes, pero para su alivio, Sora salió a su rescate. Aunque interiormente no le había gustado para nada el comentario de Yamato, sabía o por lo menos quería creer, que había sido algo totalmente inocente y por eso lo miró tratando de dibujar una sonrisa, completamente falsa, ya que lo último que deseaba en estos momentos era sonreír a Yamato.

-No me apetecía, eso es todo.- dijo de una forma bastante fría.- ¿y tú?, tampoco te has vestido de forma tradicional.- le dijo con naturalidad.

-Eh, ya pero es que se supone que las chicas sois más coquetas para estas cosas, ¿no?.- contestó el rubio más relajado, se había creído que la sonrisa de Sora era de verdad y todo.

La chica no dijo nada, miró al frente tratando de encontrar de una vez por todas a Takeru, Hikari y Taichi. Sobre todo a Taichi, estaba convencida de que él nunca le haría comentarios de ese estilo, de que él la aceptaba como era, que no le importaba que no fuese coqueta y presumida. Aún no entendía muy bien el por qué pero tenía un enfado monumental con el rubio, aunque era extraño, ese mismo comentario venía de su madre y lo único que hacía era poner una cara rara y pasar, no le afectaba lo más mínimo, entonces, ¿Por qué de Yamato Ishida le había afectado tanto? Igual porque su opinión tenía mucho peso en ella y no solo en lo referente al Digimundo, sus amigos y digimons, también en lo referente a ella misma, ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?

...

...

_¿Quién se ha creído que es este tío?… "porque no te has puesto yukata, porque no te has puesto yukata… ñiñiñiñi…", cretino. ¿Acaso le digo yo algo de sus ridículas botas?, ¿o le pregunto por que nunca sonríe?, por no hablar de su peinado, mezcla del pájaro loco y Gary de Pokemon… ¡si parece sacado de un estúpido dibujo manga!, y luego todas esas chicas que le sonríen con corazoncitos en los ojos, "oh Yamato", si supieran como es en verdad su "oh Yamato", no creo que le sonriesen tanto._

_Me enfadé tanto con él y aún no entiendo muy bien la razón, simplemente no me esperaba que él me hiciese ese tipo de comentarios, estuvo completamente fuera de lugar. _

_Bueno, menos mal que pronto se me pasó el enfado, concretamente cuando nos reencontramos con los pequeños del grupo, Takeru y Hikari. Hacen una pareja muy bonita y creo que a Yamato y Taichi también se lo parece, lo que me hace preguntarme, ¿les seguirán pareciendo adorables como pareja cuando crezcan? No sabría que contestar, pero yo creo que a Yamato le encantaría tener a Hikari de cuñada, en cuanto a Taichi… bueno, creo que si eso llega a pasar, Takeru ya no le parecerá tan adorable, me atrevería a decir que incluso su vida correrá serio peligro. ¿Qué estoy diciendo?, no he ido lejos ni nada, aún quedan muchos años para eso, en teoría yo tendría que tener novio antes de ellos y os aseguró que de momento no tengo ninguna intención de que eso pase. Los chicos solo traen complicaciones._

_Sin más contratiempos, el verano terminó, reanudando así las clases y ahí por fin nos reunimos otra vez todos, a excepción del pequeño Takaishi claro. Tampoco es que nos juntásemos mucho, en algún recreo en el que nos sentíamos nostálgicos hablábamos, intercambiamos miradas cómplices o simplemente nos acompañábamos los unos a los otros mientras nuestras mentes recreaban nuestro increíble viaje por el Digimundo este verano. Aunque como he dicho antes, no lo hacíamos muy a menudo, porque en seguida nos poníamos tristes y melancólicos, hasta que un día pasó y la esperanza volvió a todos nosotros._

_Ni os imagináis la envidia que sentí, ¿Por qué?, porque va a ser, ¡siempre que pasan cosas interesantes le pasa al mismo!, lo habéis adivinado, el goggle boy. No sabemos muy bien como ocurrió, pero un día que estaba en casa deprimido, como prácticamente todas las tardes desde que volvimos, una especie de puerta al Digimundo se abrió, ¡y pudo comunicarse con Agumon! Parece ser que estuvo muy poco rato abierta, pero eso da igual, lo importante es que se abrió, ¡la puerta puede abrirse!, eso quiere decir que muy seguramente volveré a ver a Piyomon. _

_Me hubiese gustado hablar con mi compañera, pero bueno, también estoy feliz de que le ocurriese a Taichi, al fin y al cabo creo que era quien más lo necesitaba. Parece ser que Agumon le echó una pequeña regañina y Taichi al fin volvió a su ser. Volvió a ser ese chico optimista, hiperactivo y charlatán, y claro está ¡volvió al futbol!. Entonces me puse contenta, aunque he de decir que volvió con más energías y ganas de mandar que nunca, ¡no os hacéis una idea de lo que nos machaca en los entrenamientos!, por no hablar de los partidos. Sin ir más lejos, el otro día después del partido me tuvo corriendo durante 15 minutos por alrededor del campo, según él había fallado una ocasión clara. ¿Clara?, tenía 3 defensas que me sacaban una cabeza cada uno saltando conmigo hacia el balón, ¡eso no era nada claro!. Todo lo contrario, estaba oscuro, negro. Y si me dices que esa jugada era la clave para ganar el partido aún… pero es que íbamos ganando por 5 goles, está completamente loco._

_Aunque a pesar de todo me alegro mucho de haberlo recuperado, a todos, quiero mucho a todos mis compañeros y saber que no hemos perdido del todo el contacto con el Digimundo, ha hecho que todos estemos mucho más unidos y felices. _

_Taichi volvió a ser el de siempre, dejé de evitar a Koushiro, es más ahora le buscaba yo para preguntarle cualquier cosa que empiece por digi, Mimi me presentó a sus amigas, aunque hubiese deseado que eso nunca hubiese sucedido. Solo os diré: fiesta pijama en casa de Mimi, una y no más. Jyou, aunque el 99% de los recreos se los pase en la biblioteca estudiando, nos suele saludar a la salida y a la entrada, bueno lo que él llama saludo, es decir un "hi, ¿Qué tal?", sin despegar la vista del libro y que para cuando le vamos a contestar ya esta a 20 metros de nosotros. Hikari está más fuerte que nunca, es como si el Digimundo la hubiese rehabilitado, esperemos que siga así. Takeru sigue con su madre, pero desde el día del festival, Yamato me dio su teléfono y suelo hablar a menudo con él, es como mi hermanito pequeño y en cuanto a Yamato… creo que a él es al que más le cambió el Digimundo. Vale, antes de ir no es que le conociese demasiado, pero es que tampoco se dejaba conocer, se encerraba en sí mismo. Ahora ya no es tan solitario, se junta mucho con nosotros, sobre todo para "discutir" con Taichi, menudo par se han juntado. Y no sé si es verdad o mi imaginación, pero creo que hasta empieza a sonreír de vez en cuando, por cierto, tiene una sonrisa preciosa._

...

Noviembre 1999

...

.

* * *

N/A: esto es un pequeño prólogo para ambientarnos un poco. (se me hizo hasta raro escribir un capítulo tan corto jeje) Los próximos ya se empezarán a parecer a mis parrafadas infumables. Don´t worry jaja.

Como veis la mayoría de los capítulos va a tener una estructura similar. Haré una introducción y un pequeño epílogo narrado por uno de los protagonistas de la historia, Sora o Yamato, es la única forma que encontré para que pudiesen expresar sus sentimientos y como se sienten el uno con el otro y con el mundo en general con cada suceso.

Seguro que los digi-fans os habéis dado cuenta de que he hablado de hechos que transcurren en el _CD-dama: Historia original de 2 años y medio_. Para que lo sepáis, voy a aludir a sucesos de dicho drama durante todo el fic, puesto que es de las pocas informaciones que tenemos de lo que sucedió en ese espacio de tiempo entre Adventure y 02. Nada más, como habéis podido comprobar los protagonistas indiscutibles, como en la mayoría de mis fics, y más aún en los de la saga "La odisea del sorato" son Sora, Yamato y su relación.

Al final ganó en la encuesta que lo publicase, que suerte que coincidiese con lo que iba a hacer, XD de todas formas gracias a las personas que quisieron participar en mi juego y por mostrar interés en el fic.

Como dije voy a tardar en actualizar, porque si bien tengo unos seis capítulos escritos, últimamente no puedo seguir con este fic hasta que termine con el otro gran proyecto que tengo en marcha, así que, no publicaré hasta que vuelva a estar con los cinco sentidos en este. Pero lo continuaré, no os preocupéis, jamás publicaría algo sino tuviese completa seguridad de que lo voy a terminar. Por eso siempre publico cuando tengo algo adelantado y las ideas claras de cómo seguir y acabar. Es una manía que tengo, que le voy a hacer.

Este es mi fic de "La odisea del sorato" del año, pero si lo pudiese terminar antes y empezar con el siguiente tanto mejor, pero tampoco hay que pedir milagros jeje.

Me despido ya, prometiendo que cuando vuelva a publicar ya será con regularidad, como hice con "Doce meses".

Gracias por leer, próximo capítulo… **Historia de un regalo**, ¡no os lo perdáis!


	2. Historia de un regalo

¡Hola!, primero de todo agradecer vuestros comentarios, me hicieron muy feliz porque escribir este fic me hace muy feliz y me gusta que os guste. He decidido publicar otro capítulo, todavía no voy a llevar una gran regularidad, (trimenstrual jeje) pero bueno, me he hecho mis esquemas en la cabeza y confío en que pronto pueda concentrarme de lleno en este fic. Me he animado a publicar porque he pensado que con lo que tengo escrito, publicando un capítulo cada tres meses, me llega hasta el año que viene, y claro, muy mal se me tiene que dar para que de aquí a un año no haya podido adelantarlo nada o incluso terminarlo (que es lo que espero). Bueno, ya dejo mis cuentas con solo sentido para mí y os dejo con el capí. ¡Disfruten!

.

* * *

**Historia de un regalo**

...

Marzo 2000 - Junio 2000

...

_¿Habéis escuchado alguna vez la expresión de "todos los hombres son iguales"?, pues… ¡todos los hombres son iguales!_

_Siempre pensé que Taichi era diferente, que él me aceptaba, que él nunca me juzgaría por mi aspecto o mi actitud, igual no excesivamente femenina, pero me equivoqué. Hubiese aceptado cualquier cosa; que me dijese que no sirvo para el futbol, que me dijese que no sé cocinar, que me dejase plantada cuando habíamos quedado para estudiar… pero lo que me hizo, eso nunca lo aceptaré, ¡no tenía que haberse metido con mi gorro!, ¿pero quien se ha creído que es?, ¿acaso yo me meto con sus ridículas goggles?, ¿o con sus calcetines extra anchos?, por no hablar de su peinado, mezcla de Son Goku después de una dura noche peleando contra Vegeta y Yaiba en sus mejores tiempos, ¡si parece sacado de un ridículo manga!_

_No os hacéis una idea del enfado que me cogí, no me comprende, pensé que el me comprendía pero no, carece completamente de tacto. Bueno aunque a su favor he de decir que lo arregló pidiéndome disculpas en un mensaje. Simplemente es un baka, pero un baka con un gran corazón._

_Por cierto, hay novedades respecto al tema digi, y es que, ¡volví a ver a Piyomon! Sí, pudimos volver al Digimundo hace poco menos de un mes, al parecer necesitaban el poder de los emblemas para protegerlo o algo así, preguntarle a Koushiro él lo explicará mejor. Fue tan maravilloso, nos juntamos todos de nuevo, fue como regresar al verano, solo que esta vez no había digimons malvados contra los que luchar, lo que lo hizo más especial. _

_Hablando de digimons malvados, ¿sabíais que el mundo estuvo en crisis en vacaciones de primavera?… yo no. Es por lo que os he dicho antes, estaba enfadada con Taichi y ni me enteré de lo que pasaba. La verdad que ahora me siento un poco culpable, un misil a punto de impactar en Odaiba y yo sin enterarme por culpa de un berrinche infantil, porque vale, lo admito fue una tontería enfadarme por lo del gorro._

_Al menos, Taichi me hizo un regalo por mi cumpleaños, no como otros… como por ejemplo, por decir a alguien, ¡Yamato! Vale en teoría estaba en casa de su abuela en Shimane, pero aunque sea podría haberme llamado para felicitarme o una vez que volvió a Odaiba, podría haberme dicho "¡eh vamos a tomar algo!", no sé, se supone que somos amigos, ¿no? Yo le regalaría algo por su cumpleaños, claro que para eso debería saber cuando es su cumpleaños, ¡nunca se lo he preguntado!, ¿Qué clase de amiga soy?_

_Cada día que pasa, la vida es más complicada, sobre todo desde que empezamos 6º grado ¡el último curso de primaria!, el último año de nuestra niñez, ya que dentro de un año seremos estudiantes de secundaria y tendré que llevar un horrible uniforme con falda, aunque ¿Quién sabe?, igual termine acostumbrándome e incluso tal vez, me llegue a gustar._

...

...

Desde el día de su cumpleaños, Yamato Ishida apenas salía de su casa y la razón de ese encierro tenía seis cuerdas, ¡su maravillosa guitarra clásica! Ese había sido el regalo de su padre, para gran alegría del cumpleañero, que así podía seguir con su mayor afición en el mundo, la música. No tardó en descubrir que tocar la guitarra poco tenía que ver con su querida armónica, pero eso no le desanimó, Yamato tenía un don para la música y con su nuevo instrumento podría empezar a componer canciones más elaboradas, claro que para que eso ocurriese, primero debía aprender a tocarla.

Por esa razón, ese día, en vez de volver rápidamente a casa después del colegio, el portador de la amistad se había dirigido a su tienda de música favorita situada en el centro comercial. Se había gastado prácticamente todo su dinero en ese libro "Aprende a tocar la guitarra", ahí venía todo lo necesario para llegar a ser un virtuoso de ese instrumento, desde cómo afinarla, hasta el más diabólico acorde.

Estaba completamente entusiasmado, paseando por el recinto, inmerso en su recién comprado libro, cuando un escaparate captó su atención.

Aún no sabe porque esa tienda le llamó tanto la atención, pero no pudo evitarlo, entró en ella. Digamos que la tienda en sí era un tanto exótica, no se sabía muy bien lo que se vendía. Se encontraban desde figuritas extrañas que muy seguramente representasen alguna divinidad, hasta chucherías, que Yamato nunca se atrevería a probar. Igual lo que le hizo entrar fue la relajante música que la envolvía con los sonidos típicos del _shakuhachi_ y ese olor a incienso que le daba un aspecto místico.

Recorrió el lugar de arriba abajo, observando cada producto que vendían, cada uno más extraño que el anterior. Sin duda alguna esa tienda tenía productos únicos en el mundo.

Dejó caer el libro que llevaba al suelo de la impresión al ver lo que tenía frente a él. No podía creerlo, era un colgante, pero no un simple colgante, era imposible que eso estuviese ahí, porque tal vez era su imaginación, pero juraría que era idéntico al emblema del amor. Con cierto nerviosismo lo tomó en la mano, era simplemente precioso; parecía hecho de una especie de madera muy pulida y simulando por completo la forma del emblema, había hasta una pequeña piedrecita en el interior del lado izquierdo, concretamente un cuarzo rosa, que le daba un brillo muy especial, parecía de otro mundo.

Miró a su alrededor como buscando una explicación, algo que le dijese como podía existir en este mundo un colgante así. ¿Acaso solo era una casualidad?, fuese lo que fuese, no podía permitir que cayese en manos de cualquiera, ese emblema pertenecía a Sora.

Sora, pensar en ella hizo que un sentimiento cálido le embriagase. No entendía el porqué, pero siempre se sintió de esa forma con ella, le proporcionaba una calidez y calma especial, un confuso sentimiento que se incrementaba día a día desde que volvió del Digimundo.

No pensó más, no quería darle vueltas a eso, era confuso y no lo entendía y Yamato Ishida detestaba las cosas que no entendía, sobre todo cuando le hacían sentir tan vulnerable como era la imagen de esa pelirroja.

Llevó el pequeño colgante al mostrador donde aguardaba un hombre que para nada estaba acorde con lo que vendían en esa tienda. El tipo en cuestión no tenía nada de misterioso, ni místico, era un cuarentón, con una enorme barriga, una enorme calva y que no paraba de comer un bol de arroz mientras veía una pequeña televisión que había debajo del mostrador.

Ishida aguardó unos segundos a que le tomasen en cuenta, pero la paciencia del rubio brilla por su ausencia, por eso se hizo presente con un manotazo en la mesa.

-Que… um… oh.- el tendero fue consciente de que tenía clientela y apartando el bol de arroz, trató de poner su mejor sonrisa.- buenos días muchacho, ¿Qué desea?

-¿De donde ha sacado este colgante?.- preguntó con autoridad, a la vez que lo mostraba.

-Oh, excelente pieza, genial para regalar a una chica, ¿es para alguna novieta?.- preguntó el hombre, mientras lo tomaba en sus manos, para colocarlo en su correspondiente cajita.

Ni que decir, que Yamato se ruborizó considerablemente. ¿Sora su novia?, eso es algo que nunca se imaginó, tampoco es que de momento pensase en novias. No le gustaban demasiado las chicas que conocía, solo se acercaban a él porque les parecía guapo, ni se molestaban en preguntarle nada. De nuevo su mente fue hasta a Sora, ella no era así, ella si se molestaba en preguntarle "¿Qué tal estaba?" o cosas así, era diferente a las demás, era a la única que podía considerar como una chica sincera, como una amiga.

Volvió de sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de que ese hombre estaba envolviendo la cajita con el colgante sin haberle contestado a su pregunta.

-Señor, le he hecho una pregunta, ¿de dónde ha sacado el colgante?

-Tranquilo chico.- igual Yamato se había mostrado demasiado borde cómo era característico en él.- es un colgante muy antiguo, una reliquia, como todo lo de esta tienda, ¿de dónde vino?, no lo sé, ¿a quien perteneció?, no lo sé, ¿a quien va a pertenecer?, ¡eso si lo sé!, son 3300 yens.- terminó entregándole el regalo con una sonrisa, estaba claro que ese hombre sabía vender objetos de manera que no se le pudiese rechazar.

Ishida, que en un primer momento se quedó sin reaccionar por escuchar la inquietante historia del colgante, volvió en sí y quedó absorto. ¡3300 yens!, ¿de dónde sacaba ahora tanto dinero? Se miró su pequeño monedero, ahí solo quedaban un par de monedas de 50, entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo que tenía bajo el brazo, su preciado libro. Lo acababa de comprar por 2100 yens, prácticamente todo el dinero que tenía. Tardó media milésima en tomar una decisión, ese colgante era mucho más valioso que cualquier libro.

-Señor, ahora no tengo el dinero, pero lo tendré, lo prometo, ¿puede guardarme el colgante?

El tendero quedó pensativo.

-Solo un par de días, ¿has oído?, si no vienes lo pondré otra vez a la venta.- dijo ya no tan amablemente.

-De acuerdo, gracias.

El rubio salió disparado de la misteriosa tienda directo a la tienda de música para devolver el libro. Fue curioso, pero no le dolió en absoluto deshacerse de él, estaba tan emocionado por comprar ese colgante que le daba igual el libro que hace tan solo unos minutos era la ilusión de su vida. Entre el dinero por el libro y lo poco que le quedaba hacían alrededor de 2200 yens, ahora solo era cuestión de encontrar 1100 yenes más en menos de dos días.

Nada más llegar a su hogar lo revolvió de arriba abajo, esperando encontrar algún billete perdido en la inmensidad de debajo de su cama, en algún pantalón sucio o por su antigua hucha, pero no hubo suerte. Lo único que encontró de algo de valor fue un sugus de piña y una moneda conmemorativa de Hiroshima, regalo de un primo suyo que vivía ahí, claro que eso no le servía para comprar nada.

Estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en su cama, observando el desorden de su cuarto con abatimiento, mientras ese dichoso sugus de piña se le pegaba por los dientes. "1100 yens tampoco son muchos", pensaba, "podría pedírselos a papá", pero entonces su mirada se clavó en una gran funda que guardaba una preciosa guitarra en el interior. Su padre acababa de comprarle ese gran regalo, no era momento de pedirle más dinero, además quería lograrlo por sí mismo, con esfuerzo, sino no tendría ningún mérito regalárselo a Sora.

Con estos pensamientos se levantó con decisión, escupió el asqueroso sugus y se sacudió la ropa. Ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer, buscar un trabajo.

Lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fue su vecina de abajo, era una ancianita y era más que probable que necesitase ayuda para algunos recados.

...

-¿Qué haces aquí gamberro?.- dijo la anciana nada más abrir la puerta y encontrarse con Yamato, con carita de niño bueno.

Entonces el rubio cayó en la cuenta de que tal vez no hubiese sido buena idea ir a ver a esa mujer, porque esa anciana, lejos de ser adorable siempre había sido un auténtico ogro, sobre todo con Ishida. Pero ya que estaba ahí, tenía que probar suerte.

-Buenos días señora Noda.- saludó Yamato con una reverencia.-… vera, me preguntaba si, podría ayudarle en algún recado, como hacerle la compra o pasear a su perro…

-No tengo perro, tenía gato.- sentenció la mujer cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Esas palabras le hicieron retroceder a Ishida unos cinco años al pasado y recordar una pequeña anécdota con esa anciana que su cerebro había olvidado en estos años, concluyendo que no había sido buena idea ir a pedirle trabajo.

...

...

Hiroaki, acompañado de su hijo Yamato se acababan de mudar a Odaiba, tras el divorcio de este primero. El pequeño Ishida contaba entonces con siete años de edad y sin duda esta estaba siendo la peor etapa de su vida, pero todo podía empeorar y así fue. Todo ocurrió por culpa de su padre, que siempre fue un poco negado para las tareas domésticas. El pobre hombre estaba tendiendo la ropa en la ventana del patio, cuando una pequeña prenda se le deslizó de las manos, cayendo a la ventana de la señora Noda. El periodista iba a recogerla, pero ya llegaba tarde al trabajo, por eso encomendó esa tarea a su pequeño hijo.

-Yama-chan, baja a la vecina de abajo y pídele un jerseicito que se ha caído.

Yamato asintió obediente con su característica expresión de tristeza que le acompañaba desde que había llegado a Odaiba, pero antes de salir, tenía una pequeña duda.

-¿Qué jersey papá?

-Eh… ah… uno tuyo azul oscuro… con rayas claras.

El futuro portador de la amistad no le dejó acabar, ¡ese era su jersey favorito!, recordaba cuando su madre se lo compró, comprándole a Takeru otro igual solo que en tonos verdes. Lo bien que se lo pasaron ese día en el centro comercial, comieron helados, se montó en un cohete de los que se echan monedas y vieron una obra de marionetas de Saint Seiya. Fue uno de los mejores días de su corta vida y ese jersey era lo único que le quedaba para recordarlo. Por eso, salió inmediatamente a buscarlo.

...

-¿Qué quieres?.- preguntó la anciana de una manera desagradable.

Yamato tragó saliva con temor, parecía una de esas brujas que salían en los cuentos y se comían inocentes niños como él.

-Buenos días.- dijo haciendo una reverencia mientras sus manos se estiraban la camiseta con nerviosismo.-… me manda mi papá, vivimos arriba y se le ha caído un jersey azul y…

-Pues mala suerte mocoso, ese jersey ahora es para Mifú.- terminó dando un portazo.

Yamato quedó al borde de las lágrimas, ¿Por qué esa señora había sido tan mala con él?, ¿Qué le había hecho?, ¿Por qué el mundo solo le producía desgracias?

Se frotó fuertemente los ojos con su manga. No quería llorar, no podía, se había prometido a sí mismo que nunca lloraría y esa vieja no iba a hacer que incumpliese su promesa. Su mirada de niño perdido se transformó en esa mirada de hielo con la que daba miedo cruzarse. Conseguiría su jersey cueste lo que cueste, aunque tuviese que arrebatárselo a ese tal Mifú de sus propias garras.

Ya era de noche, su padre dormía como un tronco, o por lo menos eso es lo que el pequeño Ishida deducía de sus estruendosos ronquidos, o estaba dormido o el tren de alta velocidad ahora pasaba por su habitación, porque ese sonido solo podían ser esas dos cosas. Tras cerciorarse de que en verdad, era su padre el que producía esos sonidos inhumanos, Yamato se puso en acción. Se abrochó sus zapatillas de velcro con un dibujo de "Snoopy", se colocó su gorra de los Tigers, equipo de béisbol predilecto de su padre y abrió la ventana del patio con decisión. Tragó saliva apurado, había más distancia de la que se imaginaba, pero ya no se iba a echar atrás. Solo el hecho de pensar que ese mugriento gato estuviese durmiendo en su jersey favorito, le daba todo el valor que le faltaba. Volvió a su habitación para tomar su sábana y emulando lo que había visto la tarde pasada en una película de presidarios, la arrojó por la ventana, atando uno de los extremos al grifo de la cocina.

Lo bueno era que estaban en pleno verano, al menos no tendría que luchar también contra las inclemencias del tiempo. Con cuidado pasó al alféizar de la ventana, con toda la fuerza que disponía tiró un par de veces de la sábana para asegurarse de que estaba bien atada, parecía que sí. No lo pensó más sino seguro que desaparecería su valor y correría a su habitación a llorar por su jersey perdido, de modo que sin más dilación saltó. Con cierta dificultad logró apoyar los pies en la pared, para tener un punto de apoyo a parte de sus pequeñas manitas. Respiró fuertemente y dio otro brinco, este no lo calculó bien, porque los pies se le resbalaron quedando colgado.

No quería mirar al suelo, le daba mucho miedo, descubriendo aquel día que padecía de vértigo, no sabía cuanto rato podría sujetarse, las manos ya le dolían demasiado y por si no fuera poco, el nudo de la sábana empezaba a soltarse. Cerró los ojos con temor, deseaba llamar a su padre y que lo rescatase, pero eso incumpliría también otra de las promesas que hizo cuando tuvo que separarse de su madre y hermano: no volver a necesitar nunca a nadie, todo lo conseguiría por sí mismo. Abrió los ojos de nuevo, tomó con todas sus fuerzas esa sábana y muy despacio fue mirando hacia bajo y entonces sonrió. El alféizar de la ventana de la vecina estaba a escasos centímetros de sus pies, había estado tan apurado y asustado que no se había dado cuenta. Con determinación pero sin perder la debida cautela, se deslizó un poco por la sábana y sus pies no tardaron en tocar suelo.

Ya estaba, el peligro había pasado, ahora solo debía abrir la ventana y entrar. De nuevo sonrió al ver que hoy la suerte estaba de cara, ya que la anciana dejaba una pequeña rendija abierta para ventilar la casa por la noche en días tan calurosos como los de hoy. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible terminó de abrir la ventana y al fin pudo adentrarse en la casa.

Su primera reacción fue llevarse la mano a la nariz, ¿y eso era una casa ventilada? Había un olor a naftalina, pis de gato y guisos que él nunca probaría, todo mezclado, que hacían un olor muy característico, el aroma que siempre percibía de la señora Noda, ahora por fin entendía porque esa señora olía tan especial.

Con cuidado fue inspeccionando la casa y cuando entró en su habitación contuvo las ganas de vomitar, el olor era mucho más concentrado ahí, estaba claro que la señora tampoco es que tuviese demasiados hábitos higiénicos. A penas se veía nada, por eso no se enteró de que Mifú estaba despierto. Fue consciente de eso cuando oyó un maullido y vio como un gato le saltaba a la cara.

El grito que Yamato dio fue escuchado por toda Odaiba, se revolvió tratando de apartarse ese maldito gato, que le arañaba con intensidad, por supuesto cuando se le empezó a enredar en el pelo, su amada gorra de los Tigers voló por los aires. El pobre Ishida empezó a temer por su vida cuando escuchó gritos de la señora Noda, el sonido de sus pies, peor aún, ¡el de su bastón! y la luz fue echada.

-¡Un pervertido!, ¡socorro quieren violarme!

A parte de que el pequeño rubio ni sabía que significaban esas palabras, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de proteger su rostro de los continuos arañazos como para poder esquivar los bastonazos de la anciana.

-¡Soy el vecino de arriba!, ¡el del jersey!.- gritó ya el chico tirándose al suelo bocabajo con las manos en la cabeza, como si ese gato fuese un toro desbocado que se cebaba con él.

Al escucharle, la anciana paró de apalearle y lo miró detenidamente, era verdad, ese chico era el que a la mañana fue a pedirle un jersey. Con cuidado y muy cariñosamente, se agachó todo lo que pudo hacia él.

-Oh, pequeño, lo siento mucho, ¿Cómo estás?

Yamato levantó poco a poco la cabeza, al darse cuenta de que ese tal Mifú ya no trataba de matarle y sobre todo sorprendido por escuchar esas dulces palabras de la anciana. Igual estaba equivocado al pensar que esa mujer era un ogro… no, no lo estaba, lo supo cuando vio como al que hablaba tan tiernamente era a su gato que ya había tomado en brazos como a un bebé.

El rubio se reincorporó, pasándose la mano por la cara, mientras hacía signos de dolor, realmente tenía algunos arañazos de consideración, pero quedó petrificado al sentir la mirada demoníaca de esa anciana, clavada sobre él.

-Gamberro, voy a llamar ahora mismo a tu padre y no voy a parar hasta que te metan en un correccional.- habló con autoridad, mientras salía de su habitación con Mifú en brazos.

Yamato estaba abatido y un poco asustado, ¿un correccional?, no sabía muy bien lo que era eso, pero tenía todas las pintas de ser un castigo muy gordo. Aunque no sabía que era peor, si ir a ese correccional o el castigo que le impondría su padre, se iba a llevar una buena. Al menos había conseguido lo que quería, porque ante él, se encontraba la cama de Mifú, compuesta por su valioso jersey. Lo cogió fuertemente abrazándolo contra sí, sin duda había valido la pena tanto sufrimiento. Iba a salir también de la habitación pero entonces de nuevo el demonio con cuatro patas se abalanzó sobre él, más concretamente sobre su jersey.

Hiroaki, entraba en ese momento en el hogar, disculpándose y redisculpándose con esa señora, pero su somnolencia desapareció y se puso alerta cuando escuchó los gritos de su hijo. Rápidamente entró en la habitación acompañado de la señora Noda y quedó sin palabras ante lo que vio. Su hijo tiraba de un lado del jersey, mientras el gato se revolvía resistiéndose a soltarlo y entre tirones y peleas, la balanza se movió al lado de Ishida. El rubio dio un fuerte tirón tanto que cayó al suelo de culo, eso sí con el jersey en la mano, pero con la fuerza fue el gato el que salió por los aires y si a eso se le añadía que la ventana de la habitación estaba abierta de par en par. Conclusión, gato por la ventana ante la mirada de horror de la anciana y la de circunstancias de Ishida.

-¡Mifú!.- gritó la vieja, asomándose a la ventana.

El gato, parecía que estaba bien, pero también parecía que no tenía ganas de volver. Corría calle abajo como si le hubiesen liberado de una horrible prisión.

-¡Corre!, ¡Corre!.- gritó Yamato asomándose a la ventana con euforia.

Se detuvo al ser consciente de la mirada de odio que le echaba la anciana que tenía al lado y tuvo que correr para salvar la vida al ver como la mujer trataba de agarrarle el pescuezo.

-Ni se le ocurra señora Noda.- se interpuso Hiroaki con seriedad.

Eso era algo que Yamato no se esperaba, pero en cierta manera le emocionó ver a su padre defendiéndolo.

-Ese mocoso es un gamberro, debe estar en la cárcel.- siguió la mujer dando un bastonazo contra suelo.

-¡Cállese!.- el periodista se hartó de intentar ser educado.- ¿cree que ese es el comportamiento que hay que tener con un niño de siete años?, está loca, ¿lo oye?, no se vuelva a acercar a mi hijo y espero que esos arañazos sean leves sino la denunciaré.

Con amabilidad y cariño el padre tomó la mano de su hijo y este se dejó guiar mirándole con admiración. Desde que se mudó a Odaiba pensaba que estaba solo, deseaba volver con su madre, pensaba que ella le cuidaría, tal vez, estuviese un poco equivocado en eso. Su padre también estaba dispuesto a dar la cara por él y cuidarlo. Fue la primera vez que sintió alegría desde que sus padres se habían separado, porque había recuperado su jersey y lo más importante, había descubierto que su progenitor también lo quería y eso en cierta manera lo reconfortaba.

Pero al salir del apartamento de la anciana, Yamato se pasó la mano por la cabeza para intentar peinarse y entonces se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

-Mi gorra de los Tigers…- musitó mirando la puerta ya cerrada detrás de él.

Claro está, que Yamato Ishida logró recuperar también su amada gorra, pero esa, ya es otra historia.

...

...

No. Definitivamente no había sido lo más acertado pedir trabajo a la señora Noda.

De nuevo estaba en un abismo y lo peor era que aún no entendía porqué. ¿Por qué era de tal vital importancia para él comprar ese dichoso colgante?. No lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que ese emblema era el de Sora y solo pensar en la cara de ilusión que pondría al verlo le daba fuerzas para intentar regalárselo.

...

Como de costumbre cuando Ishida cocinaba, su cabeza estaba en otro mundo, en este caso en ese colgante, por eso ni se dio cuenta cuando su padre regresó a casa acompañado de un compañero de trabajo.

-Ichioka, no me toques las narices, porque ahora no tengamos oficinas no significa que estemos de vagos.- se oyó a su padre adentrarse en la cocina.

-Pero jefe, solo te estoy pidiendo unas vacaciones.- se quejaba el empleado, cargado de papeles.

-¡Llevas casi diez meses de baja por depresión!, así que si quieres seguir trabajando para mí será mejor que dejes de provocarme.- advirtió el hombre, luego miró a su hijo.-… hola Yamato, ¿Qué tal?

-Bien, la cena casi está.- saludó el chico.

Se sentía un poco culpable por toda la conversación que acababa de escuchar. Ya que, que su padre tuviese que traerse tanto trabajo a casa era porque efectivamente las oficinas de la Fuji TV quedaron destruidas en la batalla contra Myotismon y que Ichioka hubiese estado desde agosto con baja por depresión, era a causa de esos "monstruos", llamados digimons que vio. Le daban pesadillas por la noche.

-Tiene una pinta genial.- halagó Hiroaki, volviéndose después hacia Ichioka, que ya había tomado asiento con cara de circunstancias.- voy al baño, tú empieza ya con los balances o te despido.

-Sí jefe.- asintió el hombre, sacando los papeles con abatimiento.

-¿Quieres cenar?.- preguntó Yamato amablemente.

-Claro.

Ichioka quedó sorprendido y muy encantado por las habilidades culinarias del pequeño Ishida. Le hizo varios halagos, pero eso fue algo que Yamato ni escuchó porque de nuevo tenía la mente en sus propios problemas.

-Yamato-kun.- Ishida al fin se dio por aludido, parece ser que Ichioka llevaba rato tratando de llamar su atención.

-¿Huh?

-¿Qué ocurre?, parece como si estuvieses en la luna de Endor.- ese hombre compartía con Yamato su afición por la saga "Star wars", de hecho era la persona que enseñó a Yamato todo lo que sabe de esa galaxia muy, muy lejana.

El compañero de Gabumon dibujó una media sonrisa, mientras sus manos revolvían los palillos con los que jugueteaba con su comida.

-Es que… bueno…

-¡Oh!.- interrumpió el joven haciendo un chasquido con los dedos.- ya sé lo que te pasa, es por una Leia, ¿verdad?.- terminó guiñándole el ojo con complicidad.

De nuevo Yamato comenzó a sonrojarse y eso que no era un chico que se sonrojase con facilidad. ¿Pero que le pasaba al mundo?, ¿por que todos estaban empeñados en que estaba deprimido por culpa de una chica? Igual, lo que pasaba, era que para todos era evidente menos para él, que se negaba a admitir que una chica pudiese producirle esos repentinos cambios de estado de ánimo.

-¡No es eso!, ¡vale!.- gritó enfadándose para camuflar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Perdona.

-Es… es que...- Yamato se dio cuenta de que tal vez había estado un poco borde.-… no es que, necesito dinero, solo eso.

-¿Ah?.- Ichioka tenía una teoría y era que, esa necesidad de dinero tenía algo que ver con una chica, sino Yamato no se habría molestado tanto por el comentario anterior.- eh, bueno, pídeselo a tu padre.

-No puedo…- bufó el portador de la amistad dejando caer la cabeza contra la mesa.

-Oh, claro que sí, tu padre no es como Jabba the Hutt, él no mandara un caza recompensas si no se lo devuelves, créeme, yo le he pedido dinero un montón de veces…- Ichioka comenzó a sumergirse en su mundo.- ¿por cierto como crees que será "El ataque de los clones"?, esperemos que sea mejor que "La amenaza fantasma", menuda cagada…

-¡Ichioka!.- interrumpió el rubio, antes de que su friki amigo escribiese una carta de protesta contra George Lucas.- no puedo pedirle dinero porque no quiero, deseo ganármelo, ¿de acuerdo?, de esa forma tendrá merito y valor.

-¡Ooooh!, ¿estas muy enamorado verdad?

-¡Que no es por una chica!.- gritó levantándose mientras daba un manotazo en la mesa.

El compañero de trabajo de Hiroaki sintió miedo por su integridad física. Había visto al pequeño Yamato desde que era un crío, hasta le había hecho alguna vez de canguro, pero esta era la primera vez que le veía tan alterado.

-Perdona.- se disculpó el periodista, Yamato contó hasta 10 para calmarse y volvió a tomar asiento.-… ¡oye!, ¿y que te parece si trabajas para mí?

-¿Eh?

-¡Sí!, puedes ser mi ayudante, traerme cafés, pasarme los informes a limpio, esa clase de cosas.

-Mi padre no me dejará, te despedirá si se entera.- refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos.

-Por eso, mejor que no se entere.- respondió este con una sonrisa.- ¿tenemos un trato?

Realmente no era que la ilusión de Yamato fuese trabajar para ese vago llamado Ichioka, pero tampoco era que tuviese demasiada elección. Con doce años no podía aspirar a ningún trabajo serio, además que solo tenía dos días para poder comprar el colgante, no era un trato del todo malo. Trabajaría un par de días para ese hombre y por fin conseguiría el dinero.

-De acuerdo.- asintió Yamato contagiándose de la sonrisa, mientras correspondía la mano que el amigo de su padre le ofrecía.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?.- preguntó Ishida adentrándose a la cocina.

-Eh… nada.- excusó Yamato poniéndose en pie con nerviosismo. Luego, empezando a estirarse y haciendo como si bostezaba dijo.- me voy a la cama, tengo sueño.

-Que descanses hijo.- dijo el hombre sin mucho convencimiento.

Una vez que Yamato abandonó la cocina, Hiroaki tomó asiento para disfrutar de su cena y también para someter al tercer grado a su compañero de trabajo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada.- trató de disimular el hombre.

-Ichioka.- amenazó Ishida.

-Está bien… eh… ah… ¡una chica!, Yamato está enamorado.- dijo para salir airoso.

-Eh… ¿estás seguro?.- preguntó Hiroaki con nerviosismo, porque si eso era cierto, tal vez iba siendo hora de tener una charla padre e hijo.

...

Los siguientes dos días fueron de lo más intensos y agotadores para el portador de la amistad. Nunca creyó que Ichioka fuese tan caprichoso y mandón. Lo que pensó que sería hacer un par de cafés y bocadillos se convirtió en ser prácticamente el esclavo del periodista. Le llevaba la ropa a la lavandería, le hacía la compra, la comida, ¡hasta limpió y ordenó su apartamento!, algo que ni siquiera había hecho nunca en el suyo propio.

Pero una vez que esos dos días pasaron, el rubio recuperó la sonrisa, todo había valido la pena, todos sus esfuerzos ahora tendrían su recompensa. Por fin Yamato Ishida iba a saber la satisfacción que se siente al cobrar por un trabajo bien hecho. Una vez más el ingenuo niño se equivocó, porque al ver la mísera paga que le dio Ichioka, creyéndose muy generoso, descubrió la dureza del trabajo y el funcionamiento del mundo adulto. Explotar a trabajadores para darles una insignificancia. Su primera incursión en el mundo laboral había resultado también su primera gran decepción y algo le decía que no sería la última.

...

Se encontraba sentado en el suelo de su habitación, con todo su dinero esparcido sobre él, manoseando las 3 monedas de 100 que acababa de conseguir gracias a la "amabilidad" de Ichioka. Lo había contado ya un millón de veces, pero otra vez lo recontaba, por si se había equivocado. De nuevo le salió el mismo número, 2548 yens, le faltaban casi 800 para llegar a su meta.

Pero ahora no podía hacer nada para conseguirlos, lo que sí debía hacer era conseguir más tiempo en la tienda. Con cierta decepción en su mirada, Yamato se encaminó a la salida de su hogar, pero para mayor desgracia su padre lo interceptó.

-¡Eh, chaval!.- llamó pegándole en la espalda, en un tono de colegueo nada usual.

Hiroaki vio la mirada de desconcierto de su hijo y le hizo ponerse más nervioso de lo que estaba, pero no iba a echarse atrás, ya había tomado una decisión, era el momento de explicarle a su hijo ciertos asuntos de la vida.

-¿Tienes un segundo?, quiero hablar contigo.- llamó, tratando de seguir con su tono amistoso, mientras guiaba a su hijo hacia dentro.

-Papá, lo siento pero ahora no puedo.- se excusó el chico, mirando la puerta.

-Solo un segundo, venga.- insistió haciendo un gesto divertido con la cabeza.

Sin demasiado convencimiento Yamato accedió. No era usual que su padre insistiese tanto en querer hablar con él, tampoco era que Yamato lo pusiese demasiado fácil, su carácter frío y cerrado no daba lugar a demasiadas conversaciones. Pero si estaba tan empeñado en hablar sería porque tendría que decirle algo importante.

Se adentró a la cocina y tomó asiento en una de las sillas, mientras, Hiroaki que parecía más nerviosos aún que antes, pero sin perder la sonrisa, se sentó en la de al lado.

Pasaron varios segundos en completo silencio, Yamato mirando a su padre expectante y el periodista tratando de buscar las mejores palabras con las que enfocar el tema. Su cara era de preocupación, con gestos de no saber por donde empezar, pero al mirar a su hijo y ver que este estaba más perdido que él, se decidió a hablar.

-Eh Yamato, ¿Cómo estás creciendo, eh?.- le dijo con la misma sonrisa nerviosa de antes, apoyando la mano en su hombro.

-Parece…- fue lo único que dijo este, mientras miraba los gestos de su padre arqueando las cejas con extrañeza.

-Sí… parece…

De nuevo un incomodo silencio, incomodo sobre todo para Hiroaki, Yamato estaba de lo más tranquilo, eso sí, mirándose el digivice constantemente para cerciorarse de que aún llegaba a tiempo a la tienda del colgante.

Entonces, Hiroaki al fin se decidió, ya no estaba por la labor de irse por las ramas, afrontaría el tema de lleno. Respiró fuertemente y miró a su hijo con determinación pero sin perder la sonrisa de complicidad.

-Dime, ¿ya has echado el ojo a alguna chavalita?

El rubio se sobresaltó por semejante pregunta, sin duda era lo último que esperaba.

-Eh… oh…- comenzó a tartamudear mientras se ponía rojo.

-Es eso, ¿eh?.- le dijo Hiroaki, dándole toques en el hombro de forma amistosa.- es normal, además, las tendrás a todas loquitas… dime, ¿es guapa?

-Eh… uh…

El chico no sabía donde meterse, si debajo de la mesa o saltar por la ventana al igual que hizo hace cinco años para recuperar su jersey. Definitivamente nunca se habría imaginado hablando de estos temas con nadie y mucho menos con su padre.

-¿Sabes?, debes elegir bien, porque existen varios tipos de chicas, ¿lo sabías?.- prosiguió el mayor con sabiduría.- sí… están las chicas con las que sales, las chicas con las que deseas salir, las chicas con las que esperas casarte, las chicas con las que todos los demás esperan que te cases y las chicas "clack"…

-¿"Clack"?.- preguntó Yamato extrañado, seguía sin querer tener esta conversación pero eso le había llamado la atención.

-Sí hijo, las chicas "clack", debes de tener mucho cuidado con ellas, porque una vez que se meten en tu corazón es imposible sacarlas… son aquellas que de repente te hacen "clack" y todo tu mundo da un giro de 180º… te encuentras confuso sin saber lo que te pasa y te das cuenta de que haces tonterías que nunca pensaste que harías, como subirte a lo alto de la torre de Tokio, colgar una bandera francesa gigante y poner por los altavoces la Marsellesa sonando por toda la ciudad solo porque ella estaba un poco deprimida porque echaba de menos su ciudad natal….- contó escapándosele una sonrisa nostálgica.-… la mayor parte del tiempo las odias, porque no soportas que te hagan tan débil y vulnerable, que te hagan tanto daño, son capaces de hacerte sufrir con una mirada, pero todo vale la pena, porque cuando te dedican una sonrisa sincera, todo tiene sentido, esos segundos son los más felices de tu vida y compensan el resto del año en el que te producen ese dolor agónico y desearías no haberte cruzado nunca con ella… a pesar de todo, te diré que es muy difícil encontrarlas, tal vez, si eres afortunado, te cruces con una de ellas en toda tu vida y si eres listo, no la dejarás escapar…- finalizó con una expresión de tristeza por haber perdido a su chica "clack".

-Waa…

-Y bien hijo, ¿Qué clase de chica es?

-Ah… oh… eh…- otra vez Yamato volvió a su tartamudeo y su enrojecimiento total. A pesar de lo escuchado, seguía de lo más nervioso y avergonzado y por sino fuera poco, más confuso que antes.

-Vale, no me lo digas, no pasa nada.- terminó Ishida con este pequeño interrogatorio.

La primera parte estaba hecha y no había resultado tan desastrosa como había imaginado, claro que aún quedaba el tema más delicado.

Los nervios poseyeron de nuevo al padre, pero trató de calmarlos adquiriendo una actitud un poco más seria.

-Verás hijo, tú sabes, que las chicas son diferentes a los chicos.

Yamato se llevó las manos a la cabeza, no quería escuchar esto, no de su padre.

-… tu cuerpo ahora esta cambiando y cada vez te atraerá más y sentirás más curiosidad por descubrir el cuerpo de una chica, de hecho tu cuerpo tendrá reacciones involuntarias, de las que no tienes que sentirte culpable.- siguió Ishida, sin mirar a su hijo para no morir de vergüenza. Había decidido soltarle la chapa a todo correr y librarse al fin de este asunto.-… pero, cuando quieras intimar con una chica, dentro de muchos años, no solo debes valorar que te atraiga su cuerpo, será más bonito para ti si existen unos sentimientos, porque no puedes utilizar a las mujeres para satisfacerte… bueno sí puedes, sobre todo tú que eres guapo, pero no está bien. Debes controlarte y entregarte a la chica que ames, porque eso es lo que nos diferencia de los animales…

Ahora Yamato ya no estaba rojo, estaba completamente blanco, con sudor frío por todo su cuerpo, miró a su padre, suplicándole con los ojos que parase, pero este ya estaba demasiado emocionado.

-… claro, que ya sé que sentirás curiosidad y comenzarás a explorar tu propio cuerpo, tampoco es malo, a no ser que te obsesiones y estés todo el día dándole al manubrio, pero quiero decir, que en su justa medida, es normal… no quiero que te sientas como un bicho raro por hacerlo, no es malo vale, aunque hazlo siempre en la intimidad y de esa forma, sabrás como controlarte cuando quieras o desees a una hembra… y ¿te he dicho ya que con amor es más bonito?… si… ah… bueno… um…- Hiroaki estaba pensativo, él mismo se había perdido.-… ¿alguna duda?

El pequeño Ishida negó con la cabeza asustado, deseaba que esto acabase ya, de nuevo se equivocó.

-Bien, pues ahora eh… te voy a hablar sobre, los cuidados que debes tomar.- cogió la cartera y de ella sacó un preservativo.- mira, esto es un condón , siempre debes utilizarlo, lo oyes, ¡siempre!, repítelo conmigo… ¡siempre!

-Papá, en serio.- tartamudeó Ishida, esto era demasiado esperpéntico.

-Si tienes alguna duda ya te enseñaré a ponértelo no te preocupes, toma cógelo…

-Papá…. - suplicó otra vez, esquivando el condón.

-No seas tonto, tómalo y llévalo siempre contigo.- terminó tomando la mano de su hijo y dándoselo. Este estaba demasiado horrorizado como para rechazarlo.- ahora , hablaremos de la copula en sí… eh, los chicos tenemos…

-¡PAPÁ!.- gritó, haciendo que por primera vez Hiroaki callase y se voltease para verlo.-… en serio, te lo agradezco mucho pero no es necesario, todo eso aún me queda muy lejano, de verdad, cuando tenga alguna duda, te preguntaré.- tartamudeó el muchacho con angustia.

Solo deseaba que su padre lo dejase en paz.

-Vale, de acuerdo, está bien.- accedió Ishida poniéndose en pie, para él también era un alivio.-… si algún día quieres hablar, estaré encantado de escucharte.

-De acuerdo, gracias.- musitó Yamato completamente avergonzado.

No tardó ni medio minuto en salir de casa, sino igual su padre volvía otra vez a la carga. Una vez fuera respiró de alivio, ¿a que había venido todo eso?. Se extrañó al notar que llevaba algo en la mano y la sorpresa se la llevó cuando vio el condón, se había olvidado por completo de él. Con cierto apuró lo guardó, aunque aún estuviese muy lejano el día que lo emplease.

...

Al menos en su camino hacia el centro comercial pudo olvidarse de casi todos los detalles de la inesperada conversación de hombres con su progenitor. Ahora su mente solo la ocupaba una cosa, ¡el colgante!

Cuando entró en la tienda, el dependiente lo reconoció en el acto.

-Oh, hola muchacho, me alegro de que hayas vuelto.- saludó con amabilidad.

Yamato puso una de esas sonrisas nerviosas.

-Bien aquí tiene su colgante, en su cajita y con un precioso envoltorio que hará las delicias de la afortunada.- le dijo poniendo el paquetito en el mostrador.-… son 3300 yens.

-Eh… eh, sí, bueno… yo, ¿le sirve con esto?.- preguntó Yamato dejando todo su dinero en el mostrador.

El vendedor lo empezó a contar con desconfianza.

-Chico, ¿me tomas por tonto?, aquí falta dinero.

-Sí… eh, aún no lo tengo todo, pero lo conseguiré, si me lo puede guardar un par de días más.- suplicó Yamato, recogiendo sus monedas.

-¡Ni hablar!.- contestó el dependiente con contundencia.- lo pondré de nuevo a la venta.

-Pero no puede, ¿no lo entiende?, ese colgante pertenece a una persona y yo sé quien es.

Yamato trató de arrebatarle la cajita, cada vez más alterado y el vendedor empezó a pensar que ese chico tenía alguna tara mental.

-¡Para ya chico!.- gritó escondiendo el paquete.- cuando vengas con el dinero será tuyo, pero ahora es mío y puedo ponerlo a la venta, así que lárgate antes de que llame a la policía.

Ishida iba a replicar algo pero no lo hizo, aquel hombre tenía razón, no tenía derecho a pedirle que se lo guardase por más tiempo. Cabizbajo abandonó la tienda abatido, sentía que había fracasado y lo que más le dolía, que había fallado a Sora.

Precisamente, esta se encontraba en el mismo centro comercial en ese momento y al igual que Yamato estaba increíblemente frustrada, aunque por razones muy diferentes.

-Sora hija, venga, vamos a entrar aquí.- propuso Toshiko con alegría señalando una tienda de ropa.

-Mamá, ya hemos entrado en un montón, ¡hasta he dejado que me compres una falda!.- se excusó la chica, levantando la bolsa que llevaba, en la que verdaderamente se encontraba una falda.

-Pero mira que vestido más bonito…- insistió señalando el escaparate.- ¿no quieres llevar uno así en tu graduación de la escuela primaria?

-Mamá, no sé, aún queda mucho para eso.- respondió la hija, completamente agotada.

En momentos así, Sora Takenouchi recordaba porque siempre detestó ir de compras con su madre, era una auténtica pesada. Aunque al menos hoy llevaba una gran alegría en el cuerpo y es que por primera vez desde Sora tenía uso de razón había conseguido que se comprase una faldita y eso era algo de celebración para Toshiko. Le gustaba ver que su hija comenzase a ser un poquito más femenina y eso que aún tenía que poner buena cara a la afición que más detestaba de ella, evidentemente, se trataba de jugar al futbol.

Por su parte, Sora aún no sabía muy bien como; primero: su madre le había convencido para salir de compras, segundo: su madre le había convencido para que se probase una falda y tercero: su madre le había convencido para que se la comprase. La respuesta a las dos primeras quedaran como uno de esos enigmas inexplicables del universo, pero a la tercera, y muy a su pesar, Sora sí tenía respuesta. De hecho se vio linda con la faldita y lo más inquietante y que le llenaba ahora mismo de preocupación, le gustó verse así. Ella nunca le había dado importancia a su aspecto por eso le molestaba tanto que le gustase tener una falda, era una mezcla extraña y contradictoria de sentimientos. ¿Qué le pasaba?, ¿acaso se estaba convirtiendo en una de esas niñas pavas y presumidas que tanto detestaba?. Y lo peor no era eso, sino su madre, había cedido una vez ante ella y eso para Toshiko significaba que de ahora en adelante tendría carta blanca para elegir la ropa de su hija.

Imaginándose como su armario se iba a transformar poco a poco en el armario ropero de la Barbie, la chica desvió la mirada a su alrededor y la sorpresa se la llevó cuando vio a alguien conocido. Estaba en el piso de abajo, sentado en un banco mirando al suelo, no le veía la cara pero parecía bastante abatido.

-Sora, venga, entremos.- llamó su madre, sacando a Sora de sus pensamientos.

-Eh… ah… sí mamá, oye compra lo que quieras, yo ahora vuelvo.- dijo, entregándole la bolsa y dirigiéndose a las escaleras mecánicas a todo correr.

-Pero Sora… ¡Sora!

Yamato se sujetaba la cabeza con las manos, con la vista fija en el suelo. Para él esta situación era completamente surrealista, era incapaz de entender porqué se sentía tan deprimido por no poder comprar ese dichoso colgante. Y deseó que se le tragase la tierra cuando reconoció unos pies parados delante de él. Lentamente fue alzando la vista, hasta que sus ojos chocaron con la persona dueña de esos pies, que le sonreía abiertamente y entonces unas palabras pronunciadas por su padre esa misma tarde llegaron a su mente.

"CLACK"

Fue lo que sintió al verla sonriendo de esa manera. En ese instante, todo cobraba su lógica, todos sus esfuerzos por comprar ese colgante se veían recompensados por esa sonrisa que le llegaba a lo más profundo del corazón. Seguía confundido, sin saber lo que le pasaba, pero al menos, para él, ahora todo tenía sentido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó la muchacha, balanceándose para delante y para atrás con las manos en la espalda.

Se veía adorable con esa dulzura natural que poseía y que a Yamato cautivó desde el primer día. Su atuendo lo componía unos pantalones claros veraniegos y una camiseta abierta por los hombros a juego, sus deportivas características y para sorpresa del rubio su cabeza iba al descubierto. Le gustó poder verle el pelo, le pareció que lo llevaba un poco más largo o igual era que con sus sombreros parecía más corto. No era muy normal ver a Sora sin sombrero, aunque también era verdad que desde su cumpleaños los había estado usando mucho menos.

No se dio cuenta de cuanto rato estuvo mirándola embobado de arriba abajo, cuando fue consciente de eso, bajó de nuevo la vista para ocultar su ligero rubor.

-¿De compras?.- volvió a preguntar Sora, esta sí que no se había dado cuenta del escaneo de su amigo.

-Eh… ah… más o menos.- musitó sin alzar la vista.

-No pareces muy contento.- dedujo la portadora del amor, torciéndose para encontrar el rostro de su amigo.- si te consuela, yo me he comprado una falda.

El rubio alzó la mirada sorprendido.

-Waa… no te imagino con falda.- dijo con inocencia.

Ese comentario no fue del agrado de Takenouchi, más bien le incomodó un poco. ¿Por qué tenía que decir esas cosas?, era una chica, era normal que llevase falda. Bueno, aunque no podía enfadarse por el comentario, sobre todo después de que en el festival de verano se enfadase por un comentario que le decía completamente lo contrario, ¿Por qué no llevas vestidos? Sora había entrado en una etapa de su vida en la que cada pensamiento contradecía el anterior.

-Si… yo tampoco, no te creas.- contestó la chica, tratando de poner la mejor de sus sonrisas.- ¿y tú?, ¿Qué compras?.- preguntó para evitar el tema de su ropa, el cual había sacado ella.

-Eh… nada la verdad.- contestó Ishida volviendo a su abatimiento a la vez que se tiraba hacia atrás.

-¿Por qué?, ¿no hay faldas de tu talla?.- preguntó, tratando de poner diversión al asunto.

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Ishida, Sora siempre encontraba la forma de hacerle sonreír.

-No, el problema es el dinero, quiero comprar una cosa, pero no tengo suficiente.- explicó el chico soltando un suspiro de resignación.

Al no escuchar respuesta por parte de Sora, se volvió hacia ella y frunció el ceño de manera automática al verla recontando varias monedas en su mano.

-¿Qué haces?.- inquirió seriamente.

-Ah…- alzó la vista con su imperturbable sonrisa.-… toma, hay unos 550, aquí no tengo más, pero si necesitas más, tengo ahorros en casa…

-¡Guárdate eso!.- interrumpió levantándose de muy malos modos.

-No te preocupes, yo ahora no lo necesito, ya me lo devolverás cuando…

-¡Que no quiero tu dinero!.- volvió a gritar rechazando su mano con un suave manotazo.

Por primera vez, Sora perdió la sonrisa. No entendía porqué Yamato le hablaba con esa brusquedad y despreciaba su ayuda.

-Pero, Yamato estoy tratando de ayudarte.- intentó explicar con la mayor calma posible.

Y eso hartó del todo al rubio. Su orgullo estaba completamente herido, si no quería aceptar dinero de nadie para que su regalo no perdiese valor, mucho menos de Sora. Sería algo completamente absurdo, aceptar su dinero para poder hacerle un regalo. Sintiéndose impotente por esta situación, dejó que la furia saliese de él.

-¡¿Acaso te he pedido ayuda?, ¡no!, no necesito tu ayuda, no se porqué te piensas que todo el mundo necesita tu ayuda, no es así ¡vale!, ¡nadie te necesita!

Esas palabras penetraron en Sora de manera irremediable, no hacía falta que Yamato fuese tan cruel, ¿o es que en verdad pensaba eso?

-Perdona.- musitó la chica bajando la vista claramente afectada.-… lo siento, no te molesto más…

Cuando Yamato pudo reaccionar, Sora estaba lejos de su alcance.

-¡Mierda!.- gritó con rabia, pataleando el banco donde antes había estado sentado.

Se sentía estúpido y lo peor era que le había hecho sentir mal a Sora. No había podido controlar su furia y al final pagó todas sus frustraciones con la que menos culpa tenía, que además solo deseaba ayudarle.

Para despejarse e intentar aclarar todo este revuelo de sentimientos que le invadían, fue a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Caminó sin rumbo fijo durante un largo periodo de tiempo, por eso no se percató de que se estaba metiendo en la zona de los embarques de Odaiba. Fue consciente de eso al darse cuenta de que ya no podía seguir caminando, porque simplemente se había quedado sin suelo, ante él se encontraba la inmensidad del mar. Quedó completamente sin habla, maravillado por el lugar tan hermoso que estaba presenciando, justo debajo del Rainbow Bridge, el cual ya estaba completamente reparado de los destrozos que en el verano hizo MegaSeadramon. El mar se mostraba inmenso ante él y lo mejor era que ya estaba anocheciendo, por lo que las luces de la ciudad comenzaban a encenderse reflejándose en el agua y haciendo el lugar más hermoso si puede.

Por encima suya pasaban los trenes, los coches y los peatones, y de un lado a otro de la orilla los ferrys, pero nadie se percataba de su presencia, el puente lo resguardaba de la vista de todos. Era como una burbuja dentro de la ciudad, y ahí, presenciando esas tranquilas aguas, su mente viajó hasta el Digimundo. Ese lugar le recordaba mucho al lago donde pasó la primera noche en el mundo digital, cuando Garurumon luchó contra Seadramon, y dejándose llevar por sus recuerdos, hizo lo mismo que hiciese aquella noche. Se sentó en el suelo, llevó su armónica hasta sus labios y dejó que la música se hiciese dueña del lugar, transformándolo en un paisaje desértico, en el que solo estuviesen Ishida y sus recuerdos.

Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que un señor lo devolvió al inevitable alboroto que suponía vivir en una ciudad como Tokio.

-Chico, ¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó un hombre, que por su aspecto daba la impresión que trabaja descargando las mercancías de los barcos.

-¿Huh?.- respondió Ishida volviéndose hacia él con el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba que le interrumpiesen cuando tocaba tan inmerso en su mundo.

-Está anocheciendo, no es lugar para un niño.- explicó el hombre con amabilidad.

Yamato no pudo evitar esbozar una irónica sonrisa, ¿no era lugar para un niño?, si ese hombre supiese donde había estado y a la de peligros que se había enfrentado en el mes de agosto, no le hubiese dicho semejante tontería. Pero por otro lado tenía razón, ya era hora de volver a casa.

Se levantó sacudiéndose sus ropajes y tras guardar el pequeño objeto metalizado en el bolsillo, hizo un saludo con la cabeza a ese hombre, para reemprender acto seguido el camino a su hogar.

-¡Por cierto chico!.- llamó el trabajador del embarque, Ishida se volteó levemente.- tocas muy bien, ¡deberían pagarte por hacerlo!

Y esas palabras quedaron grabadas en la mente del muchacho, haciendo que esta vez su sonrisa fuese de ilusión, como si hubiese encontrado la solución a todos sus problemas.

...

Fue al día siguiente, que era domingo, por lo tanto no había clase, cuando Yamato a primera hora de la mañana se decidió a poner en marcha su plan.

Tomó un desayuno fuerte, con frutas, arroz, huevos, leche, zumo y hasta cereales, debía estar con energía durante todo el día. Se puso su gorra de los Tigers, cuyo último uso que le había dado fue al asaltar la vivienda de su vecina de abajo, tomó su armónica en la mano y emprendió su camino. El lugar escogido fue como no podía ser menos la estación de metro, ya que ese sitio siempre estaba concurrido de gente y aunque en día festivo no fuese tan notable el trasiego, aún había personas que hacían uso de este transporte.

Se colocó en un lugar visible, pero que no molestase demasiado, tiró su gorra al suelo y sin más dilación, comenzó a tocar con energía. Poco a poco, conforme monedas de los transeúntes iban cayendo en su gorra, sus canciones iban incrementando en alegría y ritmo y sus tímidas sonrisas de agradecimiento también. Si todo iba como las dos primeras horas, en dos o tres horas más conseguiría el dinero que tanto necesitaba.

...

Entró en la tienda como una exhalación y fue directo al pequeño estante donde vio por primera vez ese colgante que le había tenido loco durante más de tres días. Sonrió de satisfacción al darse cuenta de que aún estaba, todo había valido la pena.

-El dinero.- pidió el tendero, nada más ver a Yamato depositando el colgante en el mostrador.

-¿Podría ponerlo en su cajita correspondiente?.- pidió Yamato con cierta chulería.

-El dinero.- insistió el hombre, tomando el colgante en sus manos, ya no se fiaba ni un pelo de Yamato.

-Aquí tiene.- dijo el rubio, mientras sacaba un par de billetes de su bolsillo y un montón de monedas, la mayoría de una cantidad muy pequeña.- cuente.

El encargado de la tienda pegó un resoplido molesto y tras dedicarle una fulminante mirada, comenzó el recuento.

-… 3210... 3215... 3225... ¿Qué es esto?… ¡ahg! un chicle usado.- tiró con cara de asco hacia Yamato. "Algún graciosillo", pensó el rubio, mientras sacudía su gorra, cerciorándose de que nadie había echado más porquería.-… y… 3300... Está bien.

Era imposible describir lo que sintió al tener esa cajita entre sus manos y es que en los tres últimos días de su vida, ese colgante era lo único que había tenido en la mente, le había hechizado desde el primer momento que lo vio, pero ya era hora de dárselo a su legítima dueña.

...

Un nuevo día llegó a la ciudad, un día horroroso para los estudiante y también para los trabajadores, todo el mundo odia los lunes, pero este lunes para Yamato Ishida era una excepción.

Aguardaba en los pasillos, esperando a que Sora saliese al recreo como cual acosador, cuando la vio, su primer impulso fue ir hacia ella pero quedó parado al ver como hablaba animadamente con Taichi. Aunque estos también se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Ishida.

-¡Yamato!, ¿Qué haces ahí parado?, ¿vienes?.- preguntó Taichi, mientras le hacia una señal a sus amigos, que ya iban pataleando el balón.

-Ahora.- dijo sin mucho convencimiento.

-¡Vale!, vamos Sora.- llamó a su amiga.

Esta se había quedado mirando a Yamato, todavía estaba un poco triste por su fatal encuentro en el centro comercial, pero Ishida lo parecía aún más y pensó, que tal vez, también podría ser por eso.

-Empezad sin mí.- le dijo a Taichi, este puso una mueca de extrañeza, no era normal que Sora se perdiese un partido, pero lo aceptó y salió disparado al patio.

El portador de la amistad se quedó extrañado por esa acción y más cuando observó como Sora, tras dedicarle una tímida sonrisa, entraba de nuevo en clase.

Esa sonrisa confundió más si puede al pobre Yamato, pero a la vez hizo que se tranquilizase, porque esa sonrisa le había reconfortado enormemente. Igual que pasaba en el Digimundo, cuando Sora sonreía, parecía que todo iba a salir bien.

Con cierto titubeo, pero aparentando seguridad en sí mismo, Yamato entró en la clase.

Se sorprendió al ver que Sora le sonrió más que antes, ella lo estaba esperando.

-Yamato, me gustaría decirte una cosa.- dijo dulcemente, mostrándole con la mano un asiento.

-Si…- respondió el rubio sin mirarla, sentía una vergüenza que no sabía explicar.

El chico tomó asiento y Sora se sentó para atrás en la silla de adelante, quedando así uno frente al otro.

-Yamato… eh…

-¡Perdona!.- interrumpió el rubio alzando la vista y dejando a Sora un tanto perpleja.- perdona, por haberme puesto de esa forma en el centro comercial, fui un idiota, no debería haberte gritado.

-No importa.- contestó la pelirroja dulcemente.

Cuando le pidió hablar no se imaginó que Yamato le pidiese disculpas, de hecho a Yamato no es que se le escuchase pedir disculpas muy a menudo. Pero esos ojos azules con los que la miraba, parecían completamente sinceros y una vez más quedó ensimismada observando esos ojos que tanto le cautivaban.

Al poco, Yamato también estaba en silencio, mirando a la chica que tenía enfrente. Esa chica por la que hacía mil locuras y aún no entendía el porqué. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que deseaba verla feliz y sonriente siempre, eso para él era una de sus mayores satisfacciones.

Bajó la vista ruborizada, al ser consciente de que se había quedado paralizada observando al rubio. Giró el rostro, ella tampoco entendía que le pasaba, que tenían esos ojos que le hacían perderse dentro de ellos, simplemente cuando los miraba quedaba paralizada, sin aliento, deseando estar contemplándolos siempre y poder ver esa dulzura que ella veía en esa mirada en la que la mayoría veían hielo, unos ojos sin ninguna calidez.

-No te preocupes, te entiendo.- dijo todavía con la cabeza gacha.- es tu coraza, estar siempre a la defensiva, a veces yo también lo uso.- de nuevo alzó la vista y sonrió.- pero quiero que sepas, que conmigo, no te hace falta utilizarla, que yo no te voy a hacer daño, por lo menos no conscientemente. Sé que a veces puedo hacer y decir algo que te moleste, pero no lo hago adrede, créeme. Puedes confiar en mí.

Nunca nadie había descrito tan bien sus sentimientos y eso le asustó un poco, pero al mismo tiempo le gustó. Parecía que Sora entendiese perfectamente lo que le pasaba, porque tomaba siempre esa actitud a la defensiva, precisamente para eso, para que nadie le pudiese hacer daño.

-Y yo.- musitó, sin pensarlo.

-¿Cómo?.- preguntó Sora extrañada.

-¿Eh?… ah… quiero decir que, yo tampoco te haría daño nunca, que si algo te molesta no es intencionado y que me gusta que seas así, tan amable conmigo.- terminó de decir, bajando el rostro, esta vez él era el ruborizado.

Durante toda la conversación había mantenido la mano en el bolsillo, apretando con fuerza la cajita en la que estaba el colgante, diciéndose continuamente que ya era hora de sacarlo y dárselo, pero a cada segundo su valor se difuminaba y la cajita seguía inmóvil en el bolsillo.

Se dijo que ya era el momento, no iba a esperar más, pero cuando alzó de nuevo la cabeza se sorprendió al encontrarse un paquete encima de la mesa y a Sora con una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Qué es esto?.- preguntó confuso.

-Es para ti.- respondió la chica, sin perder la sonrisa.

-¿Para mí?.- preguntó más extrañado aún, mientras sacaba por primera vez la mano del bolsillo, para poder inspeccionar el paquete a fondo.

-¡Ábrelo!, es tu regalo.- exclamó la chica con alegría.

-¿Regalo?.- preguntó, mientras cuidadosamente sus manos empezaban a desenvolver el paquete.

-Sí, hablé con Takeru, justo después de verte en el centro comercial, me dijo que tu cumpleaños había sido la semana pasada y entonces se me ocurrió hacerte un regalo.

-"Tocando la guitarra".- leyó incrédulo el titulo del libro que tenía entre sus manos.

-Takeru me dijo que estabas entusiasmado con una guitarra que te había regalado tu padre y pues, pensé que necesitarías un libro para aprender a tocar, ¿te gusta?.- preguntó con desconfianza debida a que la cara de Yamato no parecía la de un chico al que le acababan de hacer un regalo, sino la de un chico que acababa de ver un fantasma.- había otro, se llama "Aprende a tocar la guitarra", pero cogí este porque tiene más dibujitos, aunque si no te gusta tengo el ticket, para que lo devuelvas y te compres lo que quieras o tires el dinero por el inodoro, porque como ahora sé que no te gusta aceptar dinero y… ¿te gusta?.- volvió a preguntar apurada, sino iba a continuar con su diarrea verbal por tiempo indefinido.

-No puedo creerlo.- dijo con cierta emoción mientras examinaba su libro.

-Pero, ¿te gusta o no?.- insistió en el tema, era incapaz de adivinar que significaba esa cara tan rara de su amigo.

-Muchas gracias, no sé que decir.- dijo al fin, mirándola con una sonrisa.

Y por fin Sora sonrió, ya que la mirada de Yamato era de nuevo sincera e incluso podría asegurar que… ¿se había emocionado? Era osado pero tal vez, había conseguido traspasar por un segundo la coraza del hombre de hielo.

-De nada, feliz cumpleaños.

...

...

_Soy un idiota, un completo idiota. Me regaló un libro maravilloso, aunque es verdad que musicalmente no era tan bueno como el que me compré yo, era especial por otras cosas. Nunca me imaginé que Sora tuviese ese detalle conmigo, aunque es Sora, ella tiene esa clase de detalles con todo el mundo. Es una chica tan especial, siempre busca que todos a su alrededor estemos bien y solo después de conseguirlo, se preocupa de su propio bienestar._

_No sé que me pasó, pero al entregarme ese libro, todo mi coraje se esfumó y mi mano volvió de nuevo al bolsillo del pantalón y cuando saqué la cajita con el colgante fue ya en mi habitación, para dejarlo guardado en uno de mis cajones. En ese que tengo cosas que sé que no usaré en mucho tiempo, como por ejemplo… ¿el condón de mi padre?. Había olvidado por completo que eso estaba ahí, de hecho había olvidado por completo la "instructiva" conversación con mi padre. Menuda cantidad de tonterías me dijo, como eso de las chicas "clack"._

_La verdad, yo creo que nunca llegaré a hacer esas tonterías por una chica, supongo que pienso eso porque estoy seguro de que nunca podré enamorarme, el amor no está hecho para un chico como yo, y es que, ¿qué clase de novio sería? No tengo un carácter para poder compartir ese tipo de cosas con una chica, seguro que le gritaría por cualquier cosa, no sería cariñoso, ni amable, ni tampoco tendría ningún detalle con ella. Ella acabaría aburrida e infeliz, me dejaría y yo sufriría, por eso prefiero no abrirme a ese tipo de cosas, además que todas las chicas que conozco son… como decirlo para que no suene mal, ¡descerebradas!. No hay ninguna que se moleste en entenderme o que haga algo que me diga que yo puedo confiar en ella, que no se acerca a mí solo por, bueno, a riesgo de sonar arrogante, ser el chico más guapo de la primaria._

_Supongo que Sora es la única que no clasificaría dentro de ese ranking de descerebradas y por eso mismo creo que ella nunca estaría con un tipo como yo, tampoco es que yo quiera gustarle, ella es mi amiga, solo eso, mi amiga. Y le compré ese collar que muy seguramente nunca le llegue a dar porque es mi amiga, solo eso AMIGA, a los amigos se les hacen regalos, por eso aún no entiendo porque soy incapaz de dárselo. _

_¡A quien quiero engañar!, no sé que me pasa con esa chica, la última vez que le compré algo a alguien era a Takeru y la penúltima vez a Takeru también, mi hermano era a la única persona a la que le hecho un regalo en mi vida. Por eso aún no puedo entender porqué tuve la necesidad de comprar ese colgante, porqué imaginándome su sonrisa de ilusión al verlo, pensaba que ya todo tenía sentido. Soy incapaz de explicar lo que me pasa con ella, solo sé que a su lado me siento muy cómodo, siento que ella me comprende mejor que nadie, a veces siento que hasta puede sentir mis sentimientos, y es que cuando me mira, con esa dulzura y esa ternura con la que nunca antes me había mirado nadie, siento como si mi mundo diese un giro de 180º, como si algo dentro de mi hiciese… "clack"._

...

Junio 2000

...

.

* * *

N/A: bueno, ya todos los que habéis leído el fic que sigue a este sabréis que durante este fic no le regalará el colgante, puesto que se lo regala cuando empiezan su relación. Pero bueno quise escribir como y porqué, Yamato compró ese dichoso colgante.

Por cierto, quiero dejar claro que las fechas de cumpleaños son invención mía, bueno el de Sora lo pongo en Marzo por la peli de Bokura no war game a la cual he hecho alusión y el de Yama lo pongo en Junio porque me apetece, vamos, que no lo he sacado de ninguna fuente oficial ni mucho menos.

No quiero apresurar las cosas, es decir, no pienso que desde el minuto uno Yamato estuviese perdidamente enamorado de Sora (en realidad sí, pero él no lo sabe XD). El caso que como me dijeron en un review de otro fic, yo no soy la única que percibe esa debilidad del rubio de oro por la pelirroja. Simplemente le pasa algo con esa chica que le molesta mucho porque le da miedo, ¿cómo lo resolverá?… pobre Yama.

Espero que os haya gustado, gracias por leer, próximo capítulo… **Historia de una excursión**

Publicado: 24/04/2011**  
**


	3. Historia de una excursión

Hola, ¿que tál?, bueno aquí estoy otra vez, inmersa en este encantador fic el cual me apasiona escribir y al que de ahora en adelante voy a dedicar todos mis esfuerzos. Eso quiere decir, que ojala pueda ir avanzando y pueda hacer actualizaciones más seguido. De momento no os digo fecha (todavía trimenstrual XD), pero si todo va bien, espero que no sea tanto. Os lo haré saber, nada más, disfruten.

.

* * *

**Historia de una excursión**

...

Diciembre 2000.

...

"_Distancia a Kyoto 275 kilómetros", "distancia a Kyoto 220 kilómetros", "distancia a Kyoto 150 kilómetros"…. A cada segundo que pasa, estamos más cerca de Kyoto, por eso a cada segundo que pasa soy más feliz. Me da igual la incomodidad del autobús, que mi compañero de al lado ya haya vomitado tres veces o que Taichi no pare de estirarme el pelo por detrás, porque hoy nada me va a hacer perder la sonrisa, y es que, después de casi cuatro meses, ¡voy a ver a mi papá!_

_No veo a mi padre desde este último verano y tampoco es que estuviese mucho en casa, solo un par de días, pero fue suficiente para que fuese un verano perfecto. La razón por la que no veo a mi padre es la razón por la que la mayoría de los niños no ven demasiado a sus padres, ¡el trabajo! Mi padre es un gran profesor universitario, lo que pasa, que esa universidad de la que es profesor está en Kyoto, aunque por lo que suele decir mi madre, aunque trabajase justo debajo de nuestra casa tampoco le veríamos demasiado y es que, es algo extraño encontrarse a mi padre en la universidad porque mi padre es el Indiana Jones de Japón, viaja por todo el país por sus investigaciones. Vale, lo admito, igual me he dejado llevar por el orgullo de hija, o como dice mi padre, el orgullo Takenouchi, pero es verdad, papá es un gran investigador, ¿y a que no sabéis lo que le intriga ahora?, ¡todo lo relacionado con el tema digi! _

_Es fantástico, le hablé de Piyomon, de mis aventuras y le encantó, se encuentra más entusiasmado que el propio Koushiro. Además, como curiosidad os diré quien es el ayudante de mi padre en estas investigaciones "digitales" por Kyoto, Shuu Kido, o lo que es lo mismo el hermano mayor de Jyou-senpai. Al parecer dejó medicina al escuchar una de las clases de mi padre, espero que eso no cree un conflicto entre mi familia y los Kido, ya que por lo que tenía entendido, pensaba que el Dr. Kido, el padre de Jyou, quería que todos sus hijos fuesen médicos, no sé como se habrá tomado esta nueva vocación de Shuu. En cualquier caso, no creo que este encuentro fuese una coincidencia, porque ¡de todos los alumnos de la universidad, el único que quedó impresionado con la charla de mi padre fue Shuu Kido!, es demasiado para ser una coincidencia, creo que el tema digimon tiene algo que ver en todo este asunto._

_Cambiando de tema, ¿os he dicho que ahora practico tenis? No llevo mucho, desde el verano o así, y no os vais a imaginar quien es mi entrenadora, ¡mi madre! Es una jugadora genial, no tenía ni idea de que hubiese practicado tenis en la secundaria, siempre me imaginaba a mi madre practicando ikebana, cocinando y practicando ikebana de nuevo… sí, la verdad que en este último año he aprendido más de mi madre que en los once años anteriores de mi vida, empiezo a admirarla mucho. Aunque ella aún no me ha cambiado del todo, vale, ahora en mi armario podéis encontrar un par de faldas y puedo llegar a tener hasta una conversación con ella de dos minutos sin gritarle y alterarme diciéndole que no me entiende… pero, hay una cosa en la que ella aún no ha ganado. ¡El futbol! Sigo practicando futbol, revolcándome por el barro, dando patadas y jugando con los chicos, pero, creo que eso va a cambiar también muy pronto. Concretamente dentro de cuatro meses, o lo que es lo mismo, cuando empiece la secundaria, y es que ya lo tengo decidido, cambiaré las botas embarradas por la raqueta. No es que no me guste el futbol, pero ya no lo veo tanto para mí, prefiero el tenis, creo que es más mi estilo. Además, tampoco quiero estar en el equipo de los chicos en la secundaria, creo que me sentiría muy rara, de hecho últimamente ya me siento rara con ellos. Todo era más fácil cuando éramos pequeños, jugábamos juntos y ya está, nos divertíamos, pero ahora cada vez te miran más raro o hacen comentarios fuera de lugar, empiezo a cansarme de estar siempre con los chicos, creo que ya es hora de cambiar un poco y de, aunque me duela decirlo, ser un poco más femenina. Últimamente, me he sentido más cómoda usando falditas y jugando al tenis que dando patadas al balón con Taichi y los demás, no entiendo muy bien lo que me pasa, supongo que estaré entrando en eso que llaman adolescencia._

"_Distancia a Kyoto 50 kilómetros", ya estamos apunto de llegar, que ilusión voy a ver a mi papá, ¡voy a ver a mi papá!, y lo mejor, voy a poder presentarle a mis amigos, Taichi y Yamato. Le he hablado mucho de ellos, sobre todo después de todo lo que pasó en el Digimundo, por eso mi padre esta deseando conocerlos y yo estoy deseando que los conozca. Bueno, a Taichi no lo conoce en persona pero como llevo hablándole de él desde los cinco años es como si lo conociese, la incógnita es Yamato. Espero que quiera conocer a mi padre, aunque no estoy segura, lo bueno de Yamato es que es completamente imprevisible, cada día descubro algo nuevo y sorpréndete de él, y eso hace, que cada día quiera conocerlo más. _

...

...

Yamato Ishida había estado durante todo el viaje con la mirada perdida por la ventanilla. Estaba sentado solo, porque lo prefería así y tampoco escuchaba las bromas de sus compañeros de curso porque prefería ir escuchando los grandes éxitos de _The Doors_, _Eric Clapton _o _Led Zeppelin_, en su mp3. En una de las pocas veces que su vista se desvió de la ventana, se cruzó con la de Sora, que por lo visto llevaba rato mirándole, ya que cuando se dio cuanta de que Yamato le había descubierto bajó el rostro con velocidad. Y de nuevo el rubio, de forma impasible, volvió el rostro hacia la ventana, estaban a punto de llegar a Kyoto.

En el mes de Diciembre, el colegio de Odaiba solía realizar una excursión de varios días con los alumnos de 6º, de alguna forma era como su viaje de fin de primaria. Hacían varias paradas en diferentes ciudades y la última parada se realizaba en la antigua capital, Kyoto.

Hasta el momento el viaje había sido de lo más animado y entretenido para los chicos y aunque la ola de frío que asolaba el país quitaban las ganas de pasear, estaba siendo una excursión digna de recordad, además de que para Sora, Taichi y Yamato estar fuera del hogar les daba cierta nostalgia, por recordar sus aventuras por el Digimundo.

Pero no era momento de ponerse melancólico, al fin habían llegado a Kyoto, estarían en la ciudad todo el día y al atardecer volverían al autobús de vuelta a su hogar, Tokio.

Después de recorrer varios lugares, que según el profesor de turno, eran obligatorios visitar, por fin los alumnos tuvieron algo de tiempo libre, lo que significaba que Sora podría quedar con su padre. Pero no solo quería verlo ella, también deseaba que sus amigos le conociesen. Como a Taichi le había estado dando la lata durante el viaje, daba por hecho que él se quedaría con ella para conocerlo, por eso fijó su objetivo en su rubio amigo. No estaba demasiado convencida, Yamato se había mostrado un tanto distante durante todo el viaje, aunque el consuelo de Sora era pensar que ese era su carácter.

Ishida se encontraba mirando nada concreto de un escaparate, tampoco tenía grandes planes para pasar la tarde, confiaba en encontrar una tienda de música cercana al lugar de encuentro y estar las dos horas que tenían libres ahí metido. Estos eran sus grandes planes, pero todos desaparecieron de su mente cuando en el cristal vio el reflejo de Sora a su lado.

Quitándose los auriculares de su reproductor de música, se giró a la chica.

-Hace casi más frío que en Tokio.- habló la pelirroja, abrazándose a sí misma.

El rubio esbozó una media sonrisa, no hacía falta que lo jurase, el vapor que salía de su boca al hablar y su nariz y mejillas enrojecidas eran muestra de las bajas temperaturas.

-Parece…- contestó, por contestar algo.

Yamato era excesivamente parco en palabras y solo hablaba cuando lo veía necesario. Aunque, a pesar de lo que pudiese parecer, con Sora hacía una excepción, ya que con cualquier otra persona se habría limitado a mirarle con indiferencia y volver de nuevo la vista al escaparate.

-Yamato, ¿has pensado que vas a hacer en estas horas libres?.- preguntó, a la vez que jugaba con sus manos entrelazadas, en una señal de nerviosismo.

-Eh… no tengo nada concreto en la mente.- contestó encogiéndose de hombros, pasar la tarde con Sora le parecía mucho más apetecible que cualquier tienda de música.

Sora sonrió de manera automática.

-Entonces, ¿te gustaría conocer a mi padre?

-¿Eh?.- esa proposición pilló por sorpresa a Ishida.

A pesar de que la había escuchado durante el viaje hablar sobre lo mucho que le apetecía llegar a Kyoto, no era consciente de que era porque iba a ver a su padre. De hecho, Yamato no tenía ni la más mínima idea de a que se dedicaba y donde vivía el padre de Sora, nunca había tenido una conversación tan íntima con su amiga como para preguntarle o que ella le contase este tipo de cosas.

-Es que… le conté lo de los digimons y los niños elegidos y quiere conoceros.- explicó la pelirroja, aunque realmente esa era una excusa. Simplemente Sora deseaba que sus dos mejores amigos conociesen a su padre y viceversa.

El rubio, que en primera instancia no había sabido reaccionar, sonrió complacido. Además, sentía curiosidad por conocer al padre de su mejor amiga.

-De acuerdo.

-¡Genial!.- gritó Sora entusiasmada dando un pequeño brinco.- ahora vamos a buscar a Taichi.

Miró a su alrededor llamando al moreno, se extrañó al ver que no había nadie. Se asomó por un par de calles cercanas, ni rastro. Era imposible, se había ido, ¡pero si solo se había separado de él un par de minutos que eran los que había estado con Yamato!

-¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó el portador de la amistad al ver el semblante de Takenouchi.

Estaba con los brazos en jarra, dando con el pie en el suelo de forma reiterativa y observando todas las direcciones con una mirada asesina.

-¡No puedo creer que se haya ido!, me prometió que vendría conmigo, ¡es increíble!.- bufó cruzándose de brazos, a la vez que su rostro cambiaba su expresión de asesina por una de disgusto.

Yamato se acercó tímidamente a Sora, no le gustaba verla así de disgustada y aunque en su interior sabía que Taichi no tenía defensa posible, hizo gala de su emblema de la amistad.

-No te enfades, seguro que se ha descuidado y se le ha olvidado, ya sabes como es, habrá pasado una mosca por su cabezota y la habrá seguido olvidándose por completo de todo lo demás.- dijo Ishida, tratando de poner humor al asunto y se alegró al ver que surtía efecto, había conseguido que Sora sonriese.

-Sí, su capacidad de concentración es nula, seguro que luego me pide mil disculpas.- dijo la chica más para sí misma que para su acompañante.

Si bien en su interior estaba un poco triste y decepcionada porque hubiese deseado que Taichi también conociese a su progenitor, no debía pensar más en eso. Iba a ver a su papá después de cuatro meses y además debía mostrar su mejor cara al chico que sí estaba dispuesto a acompañarla.

-¡Venga vamos!.- llamó de nuevo con efusividad, tomando la mano de Yamato entre las suyas y tirando de él.

Fue una acción completamente inocente y fortuita por parte de Sora, le había tomado de la mano como le podría haber tirado del jersey, no se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y mucho menos de la reacción que tuvo Yamato.

Se sorprendió bastante cuando Sora tomó su mano entre las suyas, nunca le había dado la mano de esa forma, pero tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar lo que esto significaba, porque rápidamente Sora empezó a correr y claro Yamato la siguió, no deseba soltarse por nada del mundo. Agradeció que ninguno de los dos llevase guantes ahora, de esa forma su mano pudo estar en contacto directo con la piel de ella, fue una sensación de lo más agradable para él y lo que le sorprendió es que a pesar del frío congelante, la mano de Sora desprendía calor. Calor que poco a poco fue impregnándose en su propia mano, calentándola, puesto que él sí que tenía las manos heladas, bueno, ahora la izquierda ya no, Sora había sido mucho mejor que cualquier guante de lana.

Inevitablemente sonrió y se dejó guiar por la chica que tan alegremente tiraba de él, le hubiese gustado que el pequeño paseo durase eternamente, pese a que detestaba correr, si era Sora la que tiraba de él lo encontraba hasta divertido. Ni siquiera se cansó, aunque sí quedó sorprendido por la vitalidad y energía que tenía Sora, parecía que podía haber estado trotando de esa forma todo el día. Pero para su desgracia eso no ocurrió y cuando cogieron la curva de una nueva calle y vislumbraron a un hombre esperando apoyado en un banco, Sora soltó la mano de Yamato, para correr si puede con más velocidad.

-¡Papá!.- llamó con efusividad.

Al escucharla, el hombre saludó sonriente. Cuando Sora lo alcanzó, lo abrazó emocionada.

-Hola cielo.- saludó tiernamente. Tras el abrazo inicial la separó un poco de él.-… que guapa estas bichito.- le dijo quitándole su gorro con diversión.

-¡Papá!.- protestó esta molesta, arrebatándoselo para poder recolocárselo.

Después de un momento de saludos y bromas entre padre e hija, que Yamato presenció desde la distancia pero con una tierna sonrisa, Sora dio media vuelta para ver a su rubio amigo.

-¡Yamato ven!.- llamó con efusividad.

Este se acercó tímidamente, tampoco quería estropear este momento paterno filial, pero al fin y al cabo era Sora la que le llamaba y le había propuesto venir a este encuentro.

-Venga.- llamó la pelirroja acelerada tirándole un poco del brazo, Yamato estaba andando a un paso excesivamente lento, según Sora.

Una vez que Ishida estuvo en frente del señor Takenouchi, bajó la cabeza con timidez, no sabía por qué pero le impresionaba conocer a ese hombre y sobre todo le producía unos nervios inexplicables.

-Papá, este es Yamato Ishida, Yamato este es mi padre.- hizo la chica las presentaciones de cortesía.

-Encantado, señor Takenouchi.- saludó el rubio, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

El hombre tosió mostrando disconformidad.

-En realidad, es profesor Takenouchi.- habló con seriedad. Tanta que a Ishida le hizo tragar saliva apurado y a Sora mirar a su padre con incredulidad. Nunca le había escuchado hablar de una forma tan fría y seca.

-Per… dona… pro… fesor… Ta… ke… nou…

Yamato tartamudeaba temeroso, mientras Haruhiko hacía grandes esfuerzos por contener la risa. Cuando Sora se dio cuenta de eso, recriminó a su padre.

-¡Papá!.- llamó, dándole un pequeño empujón en el brazo. Yamato lo estaba pasando realmente mal, no era el momento adecuado para una broma.

-Vale, perdona….- rió ya el profesor abiertamente, mientras Ishida no sabía lo que pasaba, seguía tartamudeando mirando al suelo.-… venga chico, era una broma…- habló dándole un golpe en la espalda.

Lentamente, el joven levantó la vista aún con el apuro en el cuerpo, miró a Sora, esta le pidió disculpas con la mirada, mientras se le escapaba una pequeña risa. La verdad había sido divertido ver a Yamato tartamudeando de esa forma. A continuación dirigió la vista al hombre que tenía en frente, que le sonreía y zarandeaba de forma amistosa.

-Perdona chico…- se volvió a disculpar Takenouchi.- me alegro mucho de conocer a los amigos de mi hija, sobre todo a los niños elegidos.

Yamato continuó paralizado durante unos segundos, aunque es verdad que ahora el tono del profesor era amable y relajado, no podía olvidar ese espeluznante tosido y esa frialdad en sus palabras de hace unos segundos.

-Perdona a mi padre Yamato, le gusta gastar bromas que solo tienen sentido para él.- se disculpó esta vez Sora, mientras echaba a su progenitor una mirada de reproche, que este temió, era la misma mirada de reproche que le solía poner su mujer cuando hacía uno de sus chistes malos.

Haruhiko sonrió, rascándose la nuca como un niño al que regañan. Pero su rostro mostró extrañeza al mirar alrededor y ver que no había nadie más.

-Ey bichito, ¿y el futbolista?, ¿no iba a venir también?

-Papá no me llames bichito.- murmuró Sora entre dientes, a la vez que se ponía roja, esta vez fue a Yamato al que se le escapó una pequeña risa.

-¿Eh?.- el profesor no se enteraba de nada o hacía como si no se enteraba.- digo, tu amigo, Taichi ¿no?, pensé que venía también a la excursión.

-Sí vino, está… no se donde está, la verdad.- dijo la portadora del amor molesta por recordar el desplante de su amigo.

-Bueno, al menos tenemos a Yamato aquí.- exclamó Haruhiko, pasando el brazo por alrededor del cuello del rubio, para mayor temor de este.- el genio de las computadoras…

Ishida puso cara de póker al escuchar eso y arqueando una ceja buscó a Sora con la mirada.

-Papá, ese es Koushiro, no Yamato.- explicó la chica negando con la cabeza, parecía que su padre nunca le escuchaba cuando hablaba.

Esa pequeña confusión minó por completo la moral de Yamato, parece ser que Sora no había hablado demasiado de él. Le deprimió ver que ese hombre supiese todo de Taichi y prácticamente nada de él, estaba claro quien estaba presente en las conversaciones de Sora con su padre y para su tristeza no era él.

-Papá, Yamato es el hermano de Takeru, ya te he hablado de él.- dijo Sora con naturalidad, mientras comenzaban a andar.

-Ah sí, es verdad.- exclamó Takenouchi.- el hermano del pequeño Takeru.

Y ese detalle deprimió más si puede a Yamato. Haruhiko caía en la cuenta de quien era gracias a su hermanito, es decir, Sora le había hablado más de Takeru que de él, era desolador.

Siguió el camino con tristeza por descubrir lo poco que le importaba a Sora y para su desgracia parece ser que Takenouchi padre, sí que estaba interesado en conocerle.

-¿Y tú que haces chico?.- preguntó, Yamato lo miró sin saber de que le hablaba.- quiero decir, ¿practicas algún deporte o algo?, yo en el instituto practicaba béisbol, mi record es de seis carreras en un mismo partido, tendrías que haber visto mi home run, la envíe hasta Osaka…

Sora rodó los ojos como diciendo, "esta historia la he escuchado muchas veces", y es que Haruhiko siempre contaba sus días de gloria de jugador de béisbol a todas las personas que acababa de conocer.

-… que, ¿juegas al béisbol?.- preguntó después de su monumental chapa, zarandeando de nuevo al pobre Ishida.

-Eh… no.- musitó Yamato.

-Pero, ¿te gustará, verdad?.- preguntó esta vez con incredulidad.

-Eh… sí, mi padre me llevó a algún partido de pequeño.

-¿De que equipo eres?.- preguntó de nuevo el hombre, le encantaba poder hablar de béisbol con alguien.

-Los Tigers supongo.- dijo Yamato con normalidad.

Al escucharlo Sora abrió los ojos al máximo, se giró lo justo para ver a su padre mirando al suelo abatido.

-¿Tigers?.- murmuró con una risa nerviosa.- será una broma, Tigers…

-¡Sí!, ¡Tigers!.- recalcó Ishida, comenzando a coger más confianza.- como siempre dice mi padre, ¡los Giants son una mierda!

Sora se llevó la mano a la boca como si hubiese escuchado una blasfemia y temió seriamente por la vida de Yamato, cuando vio como los ojos de su padre emanaban ira.

-¿Qué has dicho chaval?.- preguntó de una forma desafiante.

Yamato sonrió, no era esa clase de personas que cae en la misma broma dos veces seguidas y pegándole un amistoso toque en el brazo dijo con diversión.

-Oh venga, ¿no me dirá que su equipo son esos inútiles de los Giants?

-¡Los Giants son los mejores del mundo!

Para salvar la vida a su amigo, Sora lo apartó rápidamente del profesor. Yamato estaba un poco confundido, pensaba que de nuevo Takenouchi estaba bromeando, aunque su cara de psicópata dijese lo contrario.

-Yamato, mi padre nunca bromea cuando se trata de los Giants.- dijo la pelirroja apurada y entonces Yamato supo, que hiciese lo que hiciese durante el resto de su vida, ese hombre siempre le odiaría.

Una vez que se hubiese tranquilizado un poco el fan de los Giants y Yamato se hubiese disculpado cien veces, Sora trató de romper una lanza a favor de su amigo y olvidar este pequeño contratiempo.

-Papá, Yamato no practica deportes, es un virtuoso de la música.

El compañero de Gabumon se sonrojó por ese comentario, nunca lo habían descrito de esa forma.

-¿Música?.- preguntó Takenouchi con cierta indiferencia.

-Ajá.- asintió Yamato de nuevo con pánico. Había aprendido la lección y sabía que nunca podría tener confianzas con ese hombre.

-¡Yo tocaba en un grupo en la universidad!.- exclamó con alegría.

-Papá, tocar la pandereta, en las reuniones de alumnos, no es tocar en un grupo.- explicó la pelirroja, llevándose la mano a la frente mientras negaba incrédula.

-¿Y tú que tocas?.- inquirió, ya no tan amablemente a Yamato.

-Eh… uh… ah…- el rubio se había quedado en blanco, a pesar del frío comenzaba a sudar amargamente.

-¡Ahora toca la guitarra!, bueno, nunca se la he escuchado tocar, pero seguro que es muy bueno.- salió a su rescate de nuevo Sora.- también toca la armónica, en el Digimundo siempre la tocaba, de hecho es el sonido característico del Digimundo…

De nuevo Ishida se quedó ensimismado escuchándola, ¿en serio pensaba eso de él?, era gratificante escuchar esos halagos de ella.

Haruhiko se había quedado pensativo al escuchar eso.

-¿Armónica?, claro, esas canciones de las que tanto me has hablado.- cayó en la cuenta el hombre.- ¿sabes Yamato que a mi hija le encanta como tocas?

Esta vez fue Sora la que se sonrojó por completo. Siempre le había encantado escuchar la armónica de Yamato, pero nunca se lo había dicho a este. Y con esa afirmación Yamato al fin sonrió, en verdad sí le había hablado a su padre de él y le había dicho cosas tan bonitas como esas. Le gustó saberlo, le gustó saber que en el Digimundo, con el sonido de su armónica, había hecho feliz a Sora.

La pelirroja decidió cambiar de conversación, sino se avergonzaría aún más, por lo que ignorando las propuestas de su padre, que le quería llevar a un millón de sitios interesantes, le pidió que la llevase a su despacho, quería ver el lugar donde trabajaba.

-¿Despacho?, bichi… digo Sora, hay sitios muchos más interesantes para ver.- se excusó el padre tomándose el cuello de la camisa apurado.

-Eso quiere decir que lo tiene súper desordenado.- susurró Sora a su amigo con diversión.

-¡No es cierto!.- gritó Takenouchi, mirada de desaprobación de Sora.- no se lo digas a tu madre.

Los tres rieron divertidos, a pesar de todo estaba siendo un agradable paseo, aunque Yamato no podía evitar sentir como que sobraba un poco. Además supuso que Sora querría disfrutar de un tiempo a solas con su padre, al que no veía demasiado a menudo, y así se lo expuso.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego.- se despidió Yamato un tanto apenado, la pelirroja lo miró sorprendida.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Eh… ah… bueno…

-Entiendo.- dijo la chica bajando la cabeza tristemente.- te aburrimos, perdona por haberte arrastrado conmigo.

Esa tristeza con la que le habló le mató por dentro, además que no tenía para nada razón, nunca se habría imaginado que pudiese pasárselo tan bien en esa tarde.

-No, no es eso.- se apresuró el chico, sintiéndose culpable, Sora levantó el rostro y Yamato se dejó cautivar por sus ojos.- me lo estoy pasando muy bien, tu padre es muy amable, siempre que no insultes a su equipo de béisbol, claro.- ambos compartieron una sonrisa cómplice.- pero he supuesto, que tal vez, quieras estar sola con él, como hace tiempo que…

-¡Venga!.- se oyó a Haruhiko, unos metros más adelante, no se había percatado de la parada de los chicos.

La chica, le hizo una señal con la mano y luego volvió el rostro a Yamato.

-Ya estoy con él y si no te importa, me gustaría seguir compartiendo este momento contigo.- explicó con dulzura, que a Yamato dejó paralizado, era como una especie de declaración, o por lo menos él se imaginó eso.- además, luego no sabré volver al punto de encuentro, te necesito como guía.- dijo de una forma que a Yamato le pareció demasiado adorable como para resistirse.

-Bueno, en ese caso…

-¡Eh, chico que odia a los Giants!.- interrumpió Takenouchi acercándose.- aún no me has hablado de tu digimon, dime ¿Cómo se llama?, espera no me lo digas, ¿a que acaba en -mon?

Entre risas, explicaciones sobre digimons, Digimundos y como se hace un arroz perfecto, Yamato al fin se ganó de nuevo la "amistad" del padre de Sora y juntos llegaron al despacho del profesor Takenouchi en la universidad.

-Waa… definitivamente mamá te mataría.- dijo Sora anonadada ante semejante desorden.- estoy pensando en matarte yo.

No era para menos, ya que el pequeño despacho del señor Takenouchi tenía un gran overbooking de cosas innecesarias que para él eran de vital importancia; pilas de libros por cada esquina, Haruhiko no conocía el significado de "devolver libros a la biblioteca", de hecho si buscabas un libro era más fácil encontrarlo en ese despacho que en la biblioteca de la universidad. La pared estaba plagada de banderitas de los Giants y alguna camiseta firmada por los jugadores, tenía un bate, obvio que una pelota y un guante y fotos de sus tiempos de gloria en la secundaria. Entre tanta banderita, se podía encontrar algún que otro diploma universitario y premio de investigación y en lo que parecía ser la mesa, entre papeles, bolis y demás objetos raros, alguna foto de su mujer y su hija. Tenía un par de estantes llenos de figuritas que solo servían para acumular polvo, pero que según Takenouchi cada una tenía una historia digna de contar, también tenía su inseparable proyector de diapositivas y una pequeña neverita con un sándwich que ya había creado vida propia y refrescos de finales de los 80.

-Y yo que pensaba que mi cuarto era desordenado.- murmuró Yamato asustado y sorprendido. Conociendo a Sora, que era la persona más pulcra y ordenada de la faz de la tierra, nunca se imaginó que su padre fuese tan desastre.

-No suelo estar aquí muy a menudo, solo para poner suspensos jeje.- se excusó el profesor, tratando de abrir uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

-Papá, eres un desastre.- sentenció su hija cruzándose de brazos y negando con la cabeza.

El rubio observó las figuritas y demás cosas raras con las manos para atrás, no se atrevía ni a respirar demasiado fuerte por miedo a romperlas, parecían delicadas. Siguiendo con su inspección llegó hasta la mesa del profesor y sonrió al encontrar una curiosa foto. Eso sí que lo tomó entre las manos, no había duda de que era Sora con su madre.

-Que graciosa estás.- dijo entre risas. Al ver la foto que Yamato tenía entre sus manos, Sora palideció, iba a arrebatársela, pero Haruhiko se le adelantó, ese foto tenía una de esas historias dignas de contar.

-Me acuerdo cuando te hice esta foto.- comenzó el hombre con nostalgia.

-Apasionante, no hace falta que cuentes la historia.- trató de impedir lo imposible Sora. Imposible porque cuando Haruhiko comenzaba con uno de sus relatos, siempre lo terminaba, sobre todo si había alguien animándole, como era el caso de Ishida.

-¿Sí?, ¿Qué pasó?.- preguntó el rubio expectante, Sora se llevó las manos a la cabeza muerta de vergüenza.

La foto en cuestión, como comentó Yamato, era graciosa. En ella estaba Sora, que tendría unos tres años, con un kimono completamente embarrado, arrugado y desastroso, pero con una sonrisa de par en par en brazos de su madre, que sonreía también contagiada por su hija.

-Sora tenía tres años, era el día del _Sichi-go-san_, íbamos a llevarla al templo por primera vez y por eso su madre le puso ese precioso kimono, tendrías que ver lo orgullosa que estaba, pero Sora no paraba de intentárselo quitar. Era un trasto de pequeña, no quería llevarlo, decía que era feo y le molestaba…- Yamato escuchaba la historia con una divertida sonrisa, mientras Sora lo hacía con la mano en la cara, deseando que esta tortura acabase ya.- el caso, que después de que conseguimos que estuviese quieta, cuando llegamos al templo, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que tirarse a un charco de barro que había, ni te imaginas la cara que puso Toshiko, casi le dio un ataque. Y mientras Sora se revolcaba todo feliz por el barro, tratando de quitarse el kimono, su madre perdió la paciencia y le empezó a gritar que se estuviese quieta. La verdad es que dimos un espectáculo, todos nos miraban con cara rara, pero claro, a Sora eso le daba igual, pero que su madre le gritase como una desbocada le afectó y comenzó a llorar como una loca. Tanto Toshiko como yo nos sorprendimos, ya que Sora no es que llorase muy a menudo, se raspaba las rodillas, se hacía brechas contra el suelo y apenas se quejaba, pero ver a su madre gritándole de esa manera le hizo llorar y claro, Toshiko corrió al charco de barro, la tomó entre los brazos y la tranquilizó dulcemente, sin preocuparse de que su kimono también se estuviese embarrando y entonces, en los brazos de su madre, Sora dejó de llorar, comenzando a reír alegremente y Toshiko se contagió de la felicidad de su hija, ambas empezaron a reír como tontas y yo inmortalice el momento para siempre.- finalizó el hombre, dejando la foto de nuevo en su mesa.

-Es una historia muy bonita, no tienes de que avergonzarte.- dijo el portador de la amistad, pensando que ayudaba, pero lo único que consiguió fue que la chica se pusiese más roja aún.

-Sí, eras un trasto bichito.- explicó Haruhiko burlonamente, mientras le pasaba la mano por la cabeza.- tanto que no te gustaban los kimonos y las faldas y dentro de nada no llevarás otra cosa.

-Tampoco es para tanto, llevo falda porque me obligan, ¡ni que me fuese a dedicar a diseñar kimonos!.- excusó Sora aterrada, más para conservar su imagen de tomboy que otra cosa.

-Claro, el uniforme de la secundaria lleva falda.- reflexionó Yamato en voz alta.

-Sí y también el de tenis, ¿Cómo vas con tu revés?

-Eh… ah… ahí va… mamá aún me gana…- contestó la chica, nerviosa, mirando a Yamato incomoda y más cuando vio que este le miraba con la boca abierta.

Esa era una noticia totalmente inesperada, ¿en la secundaria Sora iba a jugar al tenis en vez de al futbol?

-¿Tenis?.- preguntó débilmente.

-Eh… sí… bueno… todavía no… es algo que tengo en mente.- se excusó, de momento no deseaba que esto lo supiese nadie.

Haruhiko miró su reloj, ya era tarde, por lo que su hija y el amigo de esta deberían irse para llegar a tiempo al punto de reunión.

-Cielito, deberíais iros ya.- habló con un deje de tristeza en sus palabras.

-Es verdad.- confirmó la única fémina presente mirando su digivice.

-Toma.- le ofreció el hombre un llavero a su hija, de un pájaro naranja con las plumas como de fuego.- lo vi el otro día, no había en rosa para que fuese Piyomon, así que compré este, que representa al fénix, como Birdramon, ¿no?

La chica lo tomó ilusionada y se lo mostró a Yamato.

-¿Sabes? Koushiro me dijo que si Piyomon pudiese alcanzar el cuerpo supremo digievolucionaria en Phoenixmon.

El rubio sonrió al ver a su amiga tan contenta y Haruhiko se rascó la cabeza un tanto perdido.

-Creo que no he entendido ni una palabra de lo que has dicho.

-Ya te llamaré y te lo explicaré.- dijo Sora abrazándose a su padre con ternura.

-De acuerdo pequeña, que tengáis un buen viaje y no le digas a tu madre lo que hoy has visto.- pidió mirando con cara de circunstancias su desordenado despacho.

-Solo, si vienes a casa pronto.- chantajeó con su adorable sonrisa la pelirroja.

-Estaré para Navidad.

-¡Genial!.- dio un pequeño saltito de ilusión.- escríbenos y llama más a menudo a mamá, cuando habla contigo luego esta más contenta y me castiga menos.

-Eso está hecho.- contestó, para después dirigirse a Yamato.- encantado de conocerte chico.

-Lo mismo seño… eh ah… profesor Takenouchi.- se despidió haciendo una torpe reverencia.

Tras despedirse nuevamente de su padre, Sora salió del despacho, Yamato iba a seguirla, pero Haruhiko lo detuvo poniendo la mano en su hombro.

-Eh chico…- parecía bastante serio, por lo que Yamato empezó a sudar apurado.

-¿Eh?

-Cuídamela mucho, por favor.

-Descuida.- asintió haciendo una reverencia un tanto emocionado.

-Bien, a ver si cuando estemos en Tokio te llevo a ver a los Giants, un equipo de verdad y no esa basura de los Tigers.- dijo de nuevo divertido, dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda, que casi lo tira al suelo.

-Estaré encantado.- musitó dolorido.

-¡Yamato vamos!.- se oyó a Sora, llamándolo clamorosamente.

...

Finalmente, los dos chicos se encaminaron hacia el punto de encuentro. Ya estaba atardeciendo por lo que el frío era aun más perceptible que antes. Sora radiaba felicidad, había sido una tarde maravillosa para ella y la recordaría siempre gracias al llaverito que no paraba de contemplar con una sonrisa. Por otro lado Yamato aún se estaba recuperando del "amistoso" golpe del padre de Sora en su espalda y también de las palabras que le había dicho con anterioridad "Cuídamela mucho, por favor", retumbaban en su cabeza una y otra vez. No podía creer que ese hombre le hubiese dejado a cargo de su hija, era de lo más reconfortante. Y aunque Yamato ya sintiese esa necesidad de cuidar y proteger a Sora antes de que nadie se lo pidiese, tras esas palabras sentía esa gratificante misión como una obligación que cumpliría pasase lo que pasase.

Al llegar al sitio acordado, no solo se reencontraron con sus compañeros de curso, sino también con Taichi, que cuando vio a sus amigos se dirigió hacia ellos.

-¡Eh!, ¿Dónde os habéis metido toda la tarde?.- preguntó con naturalidad.

Al escucharle, Sora apartó la vista de su llaverito y Taichi sabía que había metido la pata por algún lado, ya que lo miraba echando fuego por los ojos. Mientras, Yamato, como de costumbre, se encontraba un poco distante, pero atento por si tenía que mediar entre sus dos amigos.

-¿Qué he hecho?.- preguntó el moreno frotándose las manos atemorizado.

-¿Qué has hecho?.- repitió la pelirroja desafiante. Esto era demasiado no solo la había dejado plantada, sino que encima ni siquiera se acordaba de lo especial que era esta tarde para ella.- me prometiste que…

-¡Tu papá!.- se acordó Yagami, llevándose las manos a la boca.

Takenouchi calló, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño como esperando la oportuna explicación.

-Sora lo siento mucho.- empezó suplicante, bajando la cabeza con arrepentimiento.- me olvide, me olvide por completo, lo siento, lo siento…

-¿Qué era tan importante como para olvidarte de nuestra cita?.- preguntó la pelirroja, ya más tiste que enfadada. Adoraba a Taichi, por eso le dolía estos desplantes y que para él cualquier tontería fuese más prioritario a ella.

-Te prometo que lo tenía en mente, pero de repente pasó un gato muy gracioso y corrí para sacarle una foto para mi hermana que colecciona fotos de gatos y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estaba alejado, me encontré con Masao y los otros.- hablaba señalando a sus compañeros.-… y… yo, ya… no… se me olvido… lo siento.- terminó volviendo a hacer una reverencia en señal de disculpa.

La chica giró el rostro molesta ¿un gato?, ¿Taichi había preferido pasar la tarde persiguiendo una gato antes que conociendo a su padre?

-Sora, venga, lo siento de verdad, perdóname prometo que la próxima vez que venga a Odaiba lo conoceré y… perdóname.- volvió a suplicar el chico como un niño que no soporta que se enfaden con él.

La pelirroja volvió el rostro con lentitud y al ver la cara de cachorro desvalido de su amigo rió, no podía hacer otra cosa, Taichi era el ser más despistado sobre la faz de la Tierra.

-No pasa nada, te perdono.- dijo desterrando su expresión inicial de rechazo.

-¡Gracias!.- exclamó cerrando los puños en señal de victoria.- ¿y que tal?, ¿muy aburrido?

Yamato, que permanecía con los brazos cruzados observando la conversación, negó incrédulo, a parte de despistado ese chico carecía completamente de tacto, menos mal que Sora cada vez estaba más acostumbrada a sus meteduras de pata y ya las iba aceptando con más normalidad.

-Que va, nos lo hemos pasado muy bien, ha sido divertido, ¿verdad Yamato?

Al escuchar su nombre, el rubio se acercó un poco, no demasiado y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Sí venga.- dijo Taichi con su traviesa sonrisa, mientras se pasaba los brazos por detrás de la nuca, sus amigos no entendieron a que se refería.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó la chica.

-Oh vamos.- siguió Yagami con su actitud.- Yamato, sabes que te aprecio un montón pero ¿divertido?… reconoce que no es que seas la persona más divertida del mundo…- rió sacando la lengua burlonamente.

-¡Taichi!.- cortó Sora con desaprobación, aunque lo dijese en broma se estaba pasando.

Pero el compañero de Gabumon nunca necesitó que nadie lo defendiese, él solo se bastaba, y al contrario de lo que todos esperaban, no se enfureció, sino que el también rió, pero de una forma más irónica que su amigo.

-Bueno Taichi, yo al menos cumplo mis promesas y no doy plantón a Sora en algo tan importante como presentar a su padre a sus amigos, solo para irme a ver gatos con esos imbéciles.- terminó haciendo una seña con la cabeza al grupo de amigos de Taichi, que estaban más alejados haciendo concursos de pedorretas con el brazo.

-Yamato…- trató de decir algo Sora, no le había gustado que insultase a los amigos de Taichi, sobre todo porque también eran sus amigos, pero no pudo decir nada porque el moreno siguió con la discusión.

Ya había bajado los brazos de su nuca y su rostro era serio, con el ceño fruncido.

-Serán unos imbéciles, pero yo al menos tengo amigos, no como tú.- dijo de forma hiriente.

Esa afirmación dolió al rubio, no por lo dicho en sí, no le daba importancia, sino por el emisor de las palabras. Se supone que Taichi era su amigo. Pero no mostró su descontento, simplemente miró el moreno con firmeza.

-Parece que no…- dijo contundentemente, para después dirigirse al dichoso autobús.

Una vez que Yamato se fue, Sora dio un golpe a Taichi en el brazo.

-¿Por qué has tenido que decirle eso?, ¿le has hecho daño, sabes?

-Oh venga… ¿y lo que me ha dicho él?, lo mío solo era una broma, si se lo toma tan mal es su problema.- excusó Yagami molesto, más consigo mismo que con nadie más, porque al ver la cara de Yamato al irse, se había dado cuanta de que sus palabras le habían dolido.

-A veces te pasas mucho.- concluyó la portadora del amor, siguiendo los pasos que diese Ishida hace unos segundos.

Los alumnos iban tomando sus respectivos asientos en el autobús, aunque Yamato ni se enterase, de nuevo estaba en su propio mundo, con los auriculares puestos y los ojos cerrados. Sora quería ir a decirle algo, pero tampoco quería perturbarle, además que el profesor Fujiyama, el cual estaba a cargo de la excursión, ya andaba contando a los chicos para cerciorarse de que estaban todos y no era plan de ir moviéndose de sitio en sitio.

Eso lo sabía Sora, que tenía un poco de sentido común, en cambio Taichi, cuya impulsividad no le dejaba pensar en los obstáculos que puede ocasionar al trabajo de su profesor, tomó asiento al lado de su amigo rubio.

-Taichi, estate quieto, ¿ya te he contado o no?.- preguntó el profesor con desesperación al ver al moreno rulando de un asiento a otro.

-Es que yo valgo por dos.- dijo con una fanfarrona sonrisa Yagami.

El profesor resopló, ya estaba hartó de ese chico, aunque eso no quitaba para que muy seguramente lo echase de menos cuando finalizase la primaria.

-Está bien… pero quédate ahí quieto mientras termino de contar… 21, 22.…- seguía Fujiyama, pasando por el autobús.

Yamato se había dado cuenta de que Taichi se había sentado al lado, al principio frunció el ceño aún sin abrir los ojos, pero en seguida cambio de actitud, no deseba una lucha con Yagami, no por estas tonterías. Además el hecho de que Taichi se hubiese acercado ya era una disculpa perfecta para Yamato.

-¿Qué escuchas?.- preguntó el portador del valor tirando del auricular de su amigo.

-Para, que lo vas a romper.- le detuvo Ishida, quitándose los auriculares.

Esa acción hizo que Taichi sonriese de forma triunfal, era señal de que Yamato no iba a ignorarle y estaba dispuesto a escucharle.

-Ey… siento lo que te he dicho, no lo pienso.- dijo sin más preámbulos el moreno.- no lo pienso más que nada porque si tu no tuvieses amigos yo no existiría ya que yo soy tu amigo y entonces me negaría la existencia a mí mismo y entraríamos en una espiral extraña, ¿no crees?

Eso aturdió al compañero de Gabumon, esperaba cualquier disculpa menos una tan metafísica sobre la existencialidad, y lo peor era la cara de confusión del moreno, ni él estaba seguro de lo que había dicho.

-Ya Taichi, te entiendo.- le siguió el juego Yamato con una media sonrisa, que dio más confianzas al portador del valor.

-Sé que a veces meto la pata y cuando me enfurezco hablo de más, lo siento.- confesó, bajando la mirada apenado.

-Yo también hablo de más, no pasa nada, los amigos discuten, por eso somos amigos, porque nos importa lo que opina el uno del otro.- habló el rubio con sabiduría, si aún conservase el emblema de la amistad, en este momento hubiese brillado.

-Si pudiese escucharte, Gabumon estaría orgulloso de ti.- dijo el moreno dándole un amistoso golpe, cada día hacía más honor a su emblema de la amistad.

-Gracias…- musitó el rubio conmovido y un poco apenado por pensar en su amigo Gabumon.

-¡Taichi ven a jugar a las pedorretas!.- se oyó a uno de sus amigos, unos asientos más atrás.

-¡Voy!.- gritó, volviéndose a Yamato.- ¿te vienes?

-Creo que paso.- dijo el rubio, tratando de ser lo menor despreciativo posible, mientras se ponía de nuevo los auriculares.

-Vale chaval, ya vendré a visitarte luego.- se despidió el goggle-boy, segundos antes de levantarse a buscar su nuevo asiento.

-¡Que te estés quieto de una vez Yagami!.- gritó el profesor, porque por tercera vez desde que había iniciado el recuento, se encontraba a Taichi en un asiento diferente.

Al final Fujiyama desistió de volver a recontar, tomó asiento en su respectivo sitio y el autobús se puso en marcha hacia Tokio. Era un viaje largo, más de 5 horas, por lo que era recomendable ponerse lo más cómodo posible y lo que más deseaba el profesor es que alguno de sus alumnos, véase Taichi, se durmiese.

Ya llevaban más de dos horas de viaje, había anochecido por completo y puesto que las carreteras no estaban muy iluminadas que digamos, al asomarse a la ventana el único paisaje para ver era el de la oscuridad de la noche. Pero eso no era inconveniente alguno para que Yamato llevase todo el viaje asomado a la ventana con una media sonrisa, porque al contrario que en Tokio, que era casi imposible vislumbrar alguna estrella por la contaminación lumínica, ahí podía ver todas las estrellas del firmamento. Y sonreía porque al verlas su mente viajó al lugar donde pasó tantas noches durmiendo bajo el gran manto de estrellas, al Digimundo. Siempre le apasionó observar las estrellas, tuvo ganas de sacar su armónica y tocar una canción como hacía en el Mundo Digital, pero se contuvo. Ahora los estudiantes estaban demasiado tranquilos como para armar jaleo con su instrumento.

Seguía así, inmerso en su mundo, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano, que a su vez estaba apoyada en el pequeño marco de la ventana, por eso, no se dio cuenta de que una chica se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué escuchas?.- preguntó, asomándose un poco a su campo visual.

El chico se sorprendió y se reincorporó rápidamente, mientras se quitaba los auriculares.

-Que… que… ¿Cómo?.- parecía como si acabase de despertar de una gran ensoñación.

-La música, la llevas escuchando durante todo el viaje, ¿Qué es?.- insistió la pelirroja señalando su reproductor.

Yamato siguió con la mirada hacia donde señalaba Sora y entonces empezó a entender donde estaba y salió por fin de sus pensamientos.

-Ou… esto… es blues-rock… británico… de los 70...- musitó, observando anonadado como su amiga tomaba uno de esos auriculares y se lo ponía.

Iahida permaneció expectante a la reacción de ella, no tenía ni idea de sus gustos musicales y la verdad no esperaba que los compartiese con él. Pero se sorprendió cuando sonrió y empezó a mover la cabeza como siguiendo el ritmo.

-¿Los conoces?.- preguntó extrañado.

-¿Eh?… no.- negó con diversión.-… pero tiene ritmo, es divertido.- finalizó quitándose el auricular y entregándoselo a su dueño.-… me tendrías que dar clases sobre grupos de música de blues-rock británico setentero…

-La verdad que la mayoría son de los 60.- habló el chico con seriedad, sin entender el tono bromista con el que le había hablado Takenouchi.

Los jóvenes permanecieron un rato escuchando el reproductor de Ishida, algo inaudito, ya que Yamato siempre prefería escuchar su música en solitario, pero fue divertido poder impartir su sabiduría musical a una ignorante total de este genero, como era el caso de Sora.

Al cabo de un rato ya no hablaban de música, ni la escuchaban, habían pasado a comentar todo lo ocurrido a la tarde, que Sora le preguntase una y otra vez si le había parecido simpático su padre, que Yamato quisiese saber más sobre la impactante noticia de que en la secundaria iba a cambiar el balón por la raqueta, que Sora le contase más o menos sus razones, que Yamato sonriese embobado escuchándola, que ambos compartiesen risas viendo como un compañero dibujaba con un rotulador en el rostro de Taichi aprovechando que estaba completamente dormido y finalmente, que Yamato quisiese compartir con Sora el maravilloso cielo nocturno que había estado tanto rato contemplando.

-Waa… es precioso.- decía Sora, observando el cielo ensimismada.

Ahora Yamato no lo contemplaba con ella, sus ojos permanecían clavados en su amiga, que para poder asomarse a la ventana tenía que pasar por encima de él, quedando prácticamente todo su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Estaba inmóvil, con las manos pegadas a su propio cuerpo por miedo a tocar algo que no debía, intentando no mirarla demasiado. A sus ojos poseía un perfil perfecto y le maravilló poder oler el aroma de su pelo, que le pareció una de las fragancias más maravillosas que había percibido en toda su vida. Bajaba la cabeza cada vez más sonrojado, pero claro, lo que se encontraba era el cuerpo de su amiga, así que casi prefería volver a clavar su vista en la cara, era menos comprometedor.

-En Tokio no se ven tanta estrellas…- seguía la chica, que ni se imaginaba lo mal que se lo estaba haciendo pasar a su amigo.

La pelirroja se extrañó al no escuchar respuesta alguna de su compañero y se giró hacía él, este quedó aún más inmóvil que antes, tenía a Sora mirándole con inocencia a escasos centímetros. Sonrió con naturalidad y volvió su rostro hacia la ventana, entonces Ishida se sintió más estúpido si puede. Ella estaba tan tranquila mientras él se ponía de los nervios, estaba claro que para Sora, Yamato era un amigo más o por lo menos así era como lo trataba, con la más absoluta confianza.

-Hacía tiempo que no veía las estrellas brillando con tanta intensidad.- volvió a hablar la chica más para sí misma que para su amigo.

Por fin Yamato reaccionó y giró el rostro a la ventana, a pesar de que había estado durante todo el camino observando el cielo nocturno, quería volverlo a ver junto a ella, deseaba poder contemplar la misma estrella que mantenía a Sora hechizada en este mismo momento.

-¿No sería genial perderse bajo ese cielo estrellado?.- preguntó sonriendo de una manera nostálgica, entonces cerró los ojos y susurró.-… igual que cuando estábamos en el Digimundo.

El portador de la amistad observó como después de esa declaración, Sora se incorporaba un poco para volver a sentarse a su lado. Sacaba de su bolsillo el llavero que le había regalado su padre esa misma tarde y lo manoseaba como el que no quiere la cosa, como si su mente estuviese lejos de ese llavero, de ese autocar y de todo el mundo en general. Lo contempló durante todo el rato con una mirada perdida, incluso triste. Yamato estudió cada gesto de su amiga sin decir ninguna palabra y sintió que se le encogía el corazón al ver esa tristeza en sus ojos. No era muy normal ver a Sora triste, pero tampoco era la primera vez que veía esa mirada en su amiga. La había podido ver en otras ocasiones desde que regresaron del Digimundo, al principio no entendía muy bien que significaba, pero en ese momento, al observar como miraba el pájaro de su llavero, por fin descubrió a que se debía esa mirada triste que le mataba por dentro. Estaba pensando en Piyomon, en su querida compañera con la que había pasado mil y una aventuras durante ese verano inolvidable.

El rubio tampoco sabía que hacer para reconfortarla, aunque no lo mostrase tanto, a él también le entristecía el hecho de estar separado de su compañero del alma, Gabumon. Desvió la mirada hacia cualquier otra cosa que no fuese Sora, intentando encontrar algún tema de conversación para que la pelirroja dejase de darle vueltas a la cabeza y volviese a la alegría que desprendía hace escasos segundos. No estaba muy seguro, pero tampoco quería esperar más, se volvió hacia ella y cuando hizo amago de abrir la boca, ella levantó la cabeza hacia el frente y es que el autobús se había detenido.

-Bien chicos.- habló el profesor paseando por el autobús.- aún nos quedan más de dos horas de viaje, así que vamos a hacer una pequeña parada en esta estación de servicio…

Antes de que pudiese acabar, los chicos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, levantándose y estirándose, puesto que ya tenían los músculos agarrotados de ir todo el rato sentados.

-Chicos, chicos… llamó a la calma Fujiyama, al ver como todo se le iba de las manos.-… aprovechar a hacer pis y comer algo y en 15 minutos quiero a todos en el autobús, ¿entendido?

La mitad ni le escucharon, ya se estaban bajando del autobús a limpio grito.

-Nos vendrá bien estirarnos.- dijo Takenouchi, ya con su alegría natural.

Yamato se sintió satisfecho, aunque no era merito suyo, Sora estaba de nuevo contenta y eso era de agradecer. Mientras se encaminaban a la salida, el rubio llevó la vista a su amigo Taichi.

-¿Le despertamos?.- preguntó señalándolo.

Sora sonrió divertida, no era para menos. El moreno dormía boca arriba con una babilla colgando y un bigote dibujado por sus amigos.

-Déjalo, con lo tronco que es, no se despertará hasta Tokio y así tendremos un viaje más tranquilo.- explicó la chica, mientras bajaba.

La primera reacción de ambos al tocar de nuevo tierra firme fue la de abrocharse bien la cazadora y abrigarse con los brazos, se había puesto una noche de lo más fría, sobre todo por el viento congelante que les hacía entumecerse por completo.

Mientras Sora se ponía bien su gorro, todos los compañeros ya asaltaban la estación de servicio, que tampoco era nada del otro mundo. Había una pequeña tienda con un dependiente que estaba más ocupado viendo el basket en la televisión que de preocuparse en atender a la manada de chavales que acababa de entrar, unos baños y la gasolinera en la que ahora repostaba su autobús.

-Venga, vamos a comer algo.- llamó Sora yendo hacia la tienda.

Compraron algo para picar y entre eso y la cola que había para ir al baño el tiempo de descanso acabó. La portadora del amor al fin se encontraba en el baño y Yamato se había quedado mirando los discos cutres que vendían en la pequeña tienda, mientras comía una bolsa de patatas fritas, por eso no se dieron cuenta de que ya todos los alumnos habían regresado a su medio de transporte.

Aunque cuando contemplaba algo musical, Yamato se abstraía por completo del mundo real, se extrañó al no escuchar el barullo estudiantil en la tienda. Levantó la vista del disco y entonces es cuando empezó a sentir pánico, no había nadie. Rápidamente, lo dejó en el estante y salió de la tienda, no obstante respiró de alivio al ver el autobús ahí, y pese a que las puertas ya se estaban cerrando le daba tiempo a ir hasta él. Pero entonces le vino a la mente Sora, ella aún permanecía en el baño, dudó un segundo y supo lo que debía hacer, correr al autobús y explicar que aún faltaban ellos dos, pero no lo hizo. Las piernas no le respondieron porque realmente no deseaba eso, sobre todo al recordar unas palabras de Sora "¿No sería genial perderse bajo ese cielo estrellado?". Era una locura, no podía explicar porque lo hizo, pero deseaba hacerlo, perderse con ella en medio de la nada, por eso muy silenciosamente se adentró de nuevo a la tienda, no deseaba que sus compañeros viesen que aún no había subido.

Aguardó unos segundos y cuando escuchó como el autobús arrancaba una inexplicable sonrisa se adueñó de su rostro, ya no sentía pánico, ni siquiera frío, porque estaba con ella, los dos solos, perdidos, igual que en el Digimundo.

-¡El autobús!.- ese apurado grito le hizo despertar de sus pensamientos y salir de la tienda.

Al verle parece que Sora se alivió, pero seguía con una cara de pánico terrible viendo como el autobús se alejaba de ellos.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- trató de hacerse el despistado Ishida.

-Se va, ¡se va!.- gritó la chica, tomando a su amigo del brazo.- ¡se va!.- repitió haciendo ademán de correr tras él.

En ese instante, Yamato dudó si su acción había sido buena o no, Sora se veía realmente apurada, no parecía contenta de perderse bajo el cielo estrellado como había susurrado durante el viaje, pero no pensó en esto, primero debía sacar todas sus dotes de actor, de lo contrario ella descubriría que el causante de esto era él.

-¡El autobús!.- gritó llevándose las manos a la cabeza de una forma un tanto exagerada.-¡nos ha olvidado!, ¡como es posible!

Estaba haciendo méritos para conseguir el oscar y a Takenouchi por supuesto le engañó. Sintió que Yamato estaba más angustiado que ella, le pareció ver hasta un ápice de culpabilidad en sus palabras, al fin y al cabo, él estaba en la tienda, podría haberse dado cuenta de que se iban.

-Vale, no nos pongamos nerviosos.- dijo Sora respirando fuertemente, tratando de calmar a su amigo, que seguía culpabilizándose pegando puñetazos al suelo, sin duda, estaba exagerando demasiado.

-Sora lo siento mucho, debí haberme dado cuenta.- susurró Yamato fingiendo abatimiento, mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-No digas eso, a mí también se me ha pasado, no es culpa de nadie.- habló dulcemente la pelirroja.

Y ahí, Yamato obtuvo la respuesta a la pregunta que se había hecho hace escasos segundos, por supuesto que había hecho lo correcto, solo por escuchar a Sora hablándole de esa manera tan dulce ya valía la pena todo.

-Venga, vamos a pedir el teléfono a dentro y llamaremos al profesor, no puedo creer que se haya olvidado de nosotros.- decía, mientras se adentraba seguida de Yamato, que seguía con la sonrisa en el rostro.

Llevaba varios segundos con el auricular en la mano, los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido y mordiéndose el labio inferior, como intentando recordar. A Yamato, todos esos gestos simplemente le parecían adorables, le entraban ganas de abrazarla fuertemente contra él, como si fuese una linda e indefensa muñequita. Finalmente, la joven bajó la cabeza abatida.

-Nada, no recuerdo el número.

-No pasa nada.- le dijo Yamato con dulzura, pasando suavemente la mano por su espalda.

A pesar de la ropa de abrigo que llevaban, ese contacto sobresaltó a la chica y no solo ese gesto de cariño, sino también el tono tan dulce que Yamato le había dedicado. Lo miró y como tantas otras veces se perdió en sus ojos, era una tontería pero se sentía reconfortada, porque había conseguido algo que inconscientemente deseaba desde que lo empezó a conocer más a fondo, que le hablase con la misma ternura y dulzura que le hablaba a Takeru. Aunque Yamato procuraba ser siempre educado, cortés y amable con Sora, ella sentía que era lo mismo que hacía con todo el mundo, deseaba más de él, deseba conseguir eso que sabía que tenía dentro, deseaba toda esa ternura y cariño que solo se permitía sacar con su hermano y aún no entendía el por qué de esa necesidad, y por qué al sentirla hoy, se sintió tan afortunada.

Bajó la vista al notar como el calor llegaba a sus mejillas, provocando así un notable rubor. Deseaba que Yamato no lo hubiese notado, pero creía que sí, ya que tenía la absurda idea de pensar que cuando Ishida penetraba en sus ojos de esa forma, llegaba hasta su mente, donde podía leer hasta el más ínfimo de sus pensamientos, por eso no se sentía capaz de sostenerle la mirada, le daba demasiada vergüenza.

Pasaron varios segundos así, la chica con la vista en el suelo y Yamato contemplándola ensimismado, no podía creerse lo que había visto, ¿en serio la había sonrojado de esa forma? Sin duda, perder ese autobús intencionadamente era lo mejor que había hecho en su corta vida.

Cuando la joven comenzó a recuperarse del pequeño trance en el que había entrado a través de la intensa mirada del ojiazul, le vino a la mente como podría avisar a su profesor.

-¡Mi agenda electrónica!.- exclamó, levantando la vista con una sonrisa, el chico se sobresaltó ligeramente, pero así era Sora, cuando tenía una idea la ponía en práctica al momento.

-Bien.- se separó un poco el rubio, para darle espacio, con cierta pena porque la aventura acabase tan pronto.

Nuevo gesto de decepción, llevándose la mano a la cabeza y resoplando.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó Ishida con timidez.

-La tengo en mi bolsa, que está en el autobús, que está camino a Tokio, con mi bolsa, en la que tengo mi agenda, en la que tengo los teléfonos… ¡porque soy tan idiota que no me los aprendo de memoria!

Le estaba dando un ataque de ansiedad o algo parecido y para su desgracia los únicos presentes eran Yamato con cara de no saber que hacer y un dependiente que ni les hacía caso, es más, estaba a punto de echarles de la tienda.

...

-¿Ya estás mejor?.- preguntó el rubio, mientras continuaba abanicándola con una revista y esta bebía su tercera botella de agua consecutiva.

-Sí, gracias.

Estaban sentados en el suelo, cerca de la tienda para poder tener algo de luz, pero lo justo para que el dependiente no les pudiese ver por el cristal, ya que cuando Sora empezó a gritar como una desquiciada y a patalear los puestos de patatas fritas, el dependiente les había echado sin ningún miramiento. Y claro, presenciar ese espectáculo por parte de la portadora del amor, la chica que casi siempre permanecía serena ante la adversidad, no fue nada agradable para Yamato, incluso empezaba a sentirse un poco culpable por haber perdido el autobús aposta.

-Somos invisibles para nuestros amigos y para nuestro profesor, aún no se han dado cuenta de que no estamos en ese maldito autobús.- dijo Takenouchi escondiendo la cabeza en sus rodillas.

Ishida permanecía callado, definitivamente había metido la pata, al principio era divertido, pero conforme se iba haciendo más de noche, el frío era mayor y los vehículos que pasaban por ahí se contaban con cuenta gotas y por supuesto no había ni rastro de su autobús. Era bastante desesperanzador. Pero debía ser fuerte, no derrumbarse, y no solo porque toda la culpa fuese suya, sino porque estaba con Sora y esa misma tarde le había prometido a su padre que la cuidaría pasase lo que pasase.

-Venga, no estés mal.- susurró, haciendo una amago de abrazo, tampoco se atrevía a tocarla más de la cuenta, al sentirlo, ella levantó la vista.-… venga, mira el lado bueno, estamos perdidos bajo un cielo estrellado precioso, igual que en el Digimundo.

-No te ofendas Yamato, pero estar perdida con un digimon que puede trasformase en un hombre pájaro gigante, que esta dispuesto a dar la vida por ti, resulta bastante tranquilizador.- bufó la chica, poniéndose en pie, Yamato hizo lo mismo, eso sí, un poco triste por esta declaración.

-Yo tampoco dejaría que nadie te hiciese daño.- musitó lo suficiente bajo, para que nadie salvo él pudiese oírlo.

-Además, a mi parecer, el mundo Digimon es mucho más seguro que el mundo humano.

-Sí…- contestó el rubio por contestar algo, levantó la cabeza cuando vio como Sora empezaba a andar.- ¿A dónde vas?

-Yamato, no voy a quedarme aquí como un pasmarote, al menos avanzaremos.- dijo completamente convencida, ¿acaso estaba dispuesta a llegar a Tokio a pie?, era capaz de intentarlo.

El rubio negó incrédulo y salió tras ella.

-Sora no hagas tonterías.- dijo reteniéndola del brazo.

-¿Qué?.- se revolvió esta molesta.

-Es peligroso.- explicó soltándole el agarre.- no hay iluminación y apenas arcén, si empiezas a andar por la carretera lo único que conseguirás es que te atropelle un coche.

-Pues si eso pasa, esperemos que sea una ambulancia, o por lo menos alguien que vaya a Tokio.- dijo con ironía reemprendiendo su camino.

Ahora sí que Yamato estaba apurado, era tan terca que si decidía hacerlo lo haría, pero no podía permitirlo, era demasiado peligroso.

-¡Espera!.- gritó, sin mucho convencimiento, Takenouchi se detuvo un instante.- llamaremos a mi padre para que venga a buscarnos.

La idea no le hacía ninguna gracia, era una matada de viaje y aunque estaba convencido de que Hiroaki lo haría sin inconveniente, no era para nada lo que había pensado cuando dejó escapar el autobús.

-¿Tu padre?.- preguntó escéptica.- ¿vendrá desde Tokio hasta aquí?

-Seguro que sí, no te preocupes.- aseguró Yamato tratando de dibujar una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Esa idea era mejor que la de deambular por una carretera a oscuras a las nueve de la noche, con un frío congelante, pero había un problema, el dependiente les había echado de la tienda, es decir, del único teléfono que tenían a mano.

Cuando llegaron de nuevo a la tienda, se dieron cuenta de que no debían preocuparse por eso, estaba cerrada.

-¿Pero como?.- gritó Sora, volviendo a tener un ataque.

-Hora de cierre a las nueve.- leyó Yamato el cartelito.- no es posible, acabará de irse.

Y como dedujo, en ese momento un coche les rebasó a toda velocidad, era el dependiente de la tienda. Ahora sí que estaban en un gran apuro, solo quedaba con iluminación el surtidor de gasolina y ni un alma a varios kilómetros a la redonda.

...

Yamato llevaba rato tiritando, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por ser tan estúpido, sin duda esta "aventura" había sido la peor idea de toda su vida. Pero el frío que él sentía no era comparable con la congoja que le sobrecogía al ver a Sora tiritando, frotándose las manos, que intentaba calentar con el vaho de su boca. No las había vuelto a tocar, pero estaba convencido de que habían perdido todo su calor, todo ese calor que le regaló cuando le tomó de la mano y corrió a su lado. Eso era lo que más le dolía, que había arrastrado a Sora, tendría que haberse quedado solo, él debía estar solo, sino hacía daño a las personas que supuestamente le importaban, era imperdonable.

-¡Mierda!.- gritó pegando un puñetazo contra la pared por sus pensamientos.

Esa repentina acción pilló de improvisto a Sora, que dejó de tiritar en el acto, asustada por lo que le pasaba ahora a Yamato.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- dijo acercándose, puesto que al contrario que Ishida, que estaba apoyado en la pared de la tienda, ella estaba al borde de la carretera para ver si pasaba alguien.

-Déjame.- dijo seriamente el rubio, volviendo el rostro.

No se sentía digno de esa comprensión y cariño de Sora que tanto le había gustado anteriormente.

-Yamato, venga, no te derrumbes.- trató de sonar amable su amiga, pero este ni la miró.

-Sora por favor, aléjate de mí.- murmuró deslizándose por la pared, hasta quedar sentado, con la cabeza metida en las rodillas.

-Yamato, no me digas eso por favor, ¿A dónde voy a ir sin ti?.- susurró arrodillándose frente a él, porque podía hacerse la fuerte porque tenía a alguien a su lado como Yamato, de lo contrario lo más seguro es que siguiese con su ataque de ansiedad o hubiese acabado atropellada por algún coche en su camino suicida hasta Tokio.

Tenía ganas de llorar, por eso no levantó la cabeza de sus rodillas, no debía permitir que Sora le viese tan débil, pero se sentía tan impotente e indefenso y encima ella seguía siendo amable y dulce con él, si supiese la verdad, no le volvería a mirar a la cara.

La chica no dijo nada, siguió mirando a su abatido acompañante durante unos minutos, hasta que una luz la deslumbró, no podía creerlo, ¡un camión!, y tenía pintas de parar a repostar, era el primer vehículo que iba a parar desde que estaban ahí.

-¡Yamato levanta, un camión!.- gritó zarandeando a su amigo, Yamato levantó la vista lentamente.

Al principio la luz le deslumbró, poco a poco pudo distinguir la figura de Sora hablando con un hombre que repostaba un gran camión de mercancías. Se levantó velozmente para ir a su encuentro, no quería que Sora estuviese a solas con un extraño.

-Yamato, ¡nos lleva!, ¡nos lleva!.- gritó eufórica, colgándose al recién aparecido chico.

Yamato era desconfiado por naturaleza y no le quitaba la vista de encima a ese hombre, por eso ni se percató del efusivo abrazó de la pelirroja, que en otras circunstancias le habría puesto de lo más nervioso.

-¿Va a Tokio?.- preguntó Ishida arqueando la ceja en señal de desconfianza.

-Ya se lo he dicho a la chica, Yokohama, pero de todas formas, llevo un teléfono para que podáis llamar a vuestros padres o quien sea.- explicó el hombre mientras mascaba un chicle de una forma escandalosa.

-Venga Yamato.- llamó ella tirándole del brazo.-… que ilusión, nunca he subido en un camión tan grande.

-Espera.- la detuvo, antes de que subiese los par de escalones que había hasta la cabina.- Sora, ¿crees que es de fiar?

-Yamato estamos a cero grados, en medio de la nada y este es el primer camión que pasa en más de una hora, sinceramente, si es un asesino es serie, prefiero ser su siguiente victima antes que seguir aquí.- contestó con contundencia mientras se subía.

-Espera.- llamó Yamato de nuevo, Sora chasqueó la lengua molesta y le echó una mirada fulminante.

-¡Qué!

-Que… que….- esa mirada le había atemorizado.-… que… yo en medio.- pidió adelantándose, por si acaso, no permitiría que ese hombre estuviese tan cerca de Sora.

Tras media hora de paseo, Yamato ya estaba convencido de que todas sus desconfianzas eran fruto de ver tantas películas de matanzas americanas. Ese hombre era realmente encantador, vivía en Nagoya con su esposa y sus dos hijos gemelos de tres años llamados Kouji y Kouichi. Cuando los dos jóvenes vieron la foto, Sora no pudo evitar hacer un clamoroso "oooohhhh", porque eran realmente adorables y Yamato sonrió al ver su instinto maternal, era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de Sora. Además el tipo en cuestión se sabía un millar de chistes, por lo que el viaje se hizo de lo más ameno.

Ya llevaban alrededor de una hora de trayecto, Yamato y Sora habían decidido que cuando estuviesen a punto de llegar a Yokohama, llamarían al padre del primero para que les llevase de vuelta a casa, era un trayecto más corto.

Ishida llevaba rato con los ojos cerrados, quería descansar como fuese, por eso no vio lo que había delante de él. La que sí lo pudo ver fue Sora, que tuvo que pestañear para creérselo, pero no había duda, aparcado en el arcén estaba su autobús, era increíble. Afuera, estaban varios chicos de su clase jugando al futbol por los alrededores y también se encontraba el profesor Fujiyama hablando con el conductor y con un chico cuya mata de pelo era inequivocable, Taichi. Parecía que estaba histérico o por lo menos eso es lo que dedujo de sus exageradas gesticulaciones con los brazos.

-¡Pare!.- gritó Sora al conductor.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó el señor, que por si acaso había disminuido al velocidad, al ver también el autobús.

-Es nuestro autobús.- dijo Sora con alegría zarandeando a Yamato, que ya se había quedado dormido.-… nuestro autobús…

Ishida abrió los ojos lentamente y sin duda fue su mejor despertar en mucho tiempo, ya que lo primero que vio fue la sonrisa de Sora, que para él era como una dulce caricia en su corazón, poco a poco fue consciente de lo que pasaba y que su aventura había llegado a su fin.

...

...

_Por lo visto, en cuanto Taichi se despertó se dio cuenta de que sus dos mejores amigos no estaban y armó una bronca tremenda en al autobús. Cuando nos reencontramos con ellos, el pobre profesor Fujiyama se nos disculpó 20 veces, un poco más y yo creo que se hace el harakiri ahí mismo, nos pidió, que no le dijésemos nada a nuestros padres, sino, puede que le cayese alguna suspensión de empleo y sueldo y es que, ya sería la segunda vez que nos perdía, no hay que olvidar el campamento de hace dos veranos._

_A pesar de todo, no fue una experiencia del todo mala y aunque suene egoísta, me alegro de no haberme perdido sola, no se que habría hecho sin Yamato. Me calmó cuando debía y me dio esa tranquilidad que necesitaba y esa mirada y dulzura con la que me habló aún retumbaba en mi cabeza. No entiendo por qué, pero me gustaría que me volviese a hablar de esa manera, de hecho me gustaría que siempre me hablase de esa manera, me hace sentir muy bien y un poco especial por el hecho de que al único que le había escuchado hablándole de esa manera era a su hermano, y de sobra sé cuanto quiere a su hermano, por lo que si me habla a mí así… significa que… al menos… le importo, ¿no?. Tampoco hay que exagerar, era un momento crítico y tiene el emblema de la amistad, lo habría hecho con cualquiera, supongo._

"_Distancia a Tokio 150 kilómetros", en fin nunca pensé que esta excursión diese tantos giros y acabase pasando el último día entero con Yamato, al menos así, pude hacer algo de lo que me había propuesto, conocerlo un poquito más._

_Ya esta otra vez en su sitio, escuchando su música con los ojos cerrados, a veces, me encantaría poder leer en su mente. Sin embargo, nuestro rescate se los debemos al chico que tengo a mi lado con un bigote pintado y que no para de reírse de mí, bueno al principio se preocupó, me hizo un interrogatorio y ahora no para de decirme "¿Quién es la despistada ahora?", creo que este va a ser un tema de mofa durante mucho tiempo. Pero no me importa, lo único que deseo es llegar a casa y dormir en mi mullida cama y mañana hablar con mamá sobre mi tarde con papá y enseñarle el regalo que me ha dado… y… no está. Se me debió caer en mi aventura en la estación de servicio, es una pena ya le había cogido cariño, aunque ahora tampoco me importa demasiado, tengo demasiado sueño como para pensar, ya me preocuparé mañana, ahora ya es momento de dormir, ha sido un día muy duro. "Distancia a Tokio 90 kilómetros"._

...

Diciembre 2000

...

N/A: que espero que os haya entretenido, a mí particularmente me gustó mucho el capítulo, que voy a decir yo, que lo he escrito y siempre escribo cosas que me gustan, como debe ser.

¿Se nota que lo escribí hace más de un año? y eso que he corregido varias cosas, bueno en cualquier caso, este hecho va a ser decisivo para el quiebre de esta bonita e incipiente amistad de Sora y Yamato, ya que por culpa de esto Sora perderá por completo la confianza en Ishida y este tomará una drástica decisión, pero eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo... **Historia de una confesión**

Publicado: 24/07/2011**  
**


	4. Historia de una confesión

Aquí estoy de nuevo con mi fic favorito de los que tengo en marcha. ¡A tan solo dos meses del día del sorato!, wao, y yo aún sin mi regalo hecho... bueno, tengo dos meses para hacer los deberes, pero mientras tanto os dejo con este fic y os animo a que vosotros hagáis también muchos regalitos a esta pareja. Por cierto, que no digo nada porque nada es seguro pero es probable que actualize más seguido este fic, de todos modos eso lo avisaré, como casi siempre, en mi profile.

Nada más, os dejo con la lectura y espero que os guste.

.

* * *

**Historia de una confesión**

...

Diciembre 2000

...

...

_No había pasado ni una semana desde el incidente en la excursión y yo aún seguía sin encontrarle una explicación a mi lamentable comportamiento. ¿Por qué me pareció tan fantástica idea perderme solo con ella? Otra vez esa inexplicable necesidad de hacer locuras por ella, o en este caso con ella. Me pone de los nervios esto que siento y sobre todo que cada vez me resulta más difícil controlarlo._

_Al final todo acabó bien, pero ahora, pensándolo más fríamente me doy cuenta de que fue una soberana estupidez. Perderme en una carretera camino a Tokio en nada tenía que ver a perderse por el Digimundo. Podría habernos pasado cualquier cosa y Gabumon y Piyomon no habrían estado para protegernos y no nos engañemos, Sora tenía razón, yo no puedo protegerla por mucho que quiera, si ni siquiera pude proteger a Hikari cuando Myotismon la buscaba. Entonces, Sora también me tranquilizó, me dijo que no fue culpa mía, pero yo sentía que sí, que había fallado a Taichi. Ahora Sora también me tranquiliza, me dice que lo ocurrido no fue culpa mía, pero bien sé yo que sí._

_Encima, desde que nos perdimos está encantadora conmigo, más de lo habitual y eso me mata por dentro, es totalmente desesperante porque siento que no merezco esa dulzura con la que me trata. Se me cae la cara de vergüenza cada vez que me habla, siento que debo contárselo, necesito contárselo, sino me estará atormentando para siempre. Pero me da miedo, ¿y si deja de hablarme?, ella es comprensiva pero mi acción no tiene disculpa, entendería que me dejara de hablar. Tal vez eso sea lo mejor, de esa forma no me sentiré culpable por cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzan y ella me dedica una sonrisa cómplice, y si se aleja de mí, ya no podré arrastrarla más con mis tonterías._

_Mientras reúno el valor suficiente, no se me ocurre otra cosa que hacerle un regalo, es que cuando me dijo que perdió el llavero me sentí más culpable todavía. Espero que le guste, este es rosa, como Piyomon y espero que no me lo tiré a la cara cuando sepa la verdad de nuestra excursión._

...

...

Llevaba rato observando su llaverito rosa, sentado en una de las bancas del patio del colegio. Aunque continuaban las bajas temperaturas, al menos no hacía ese viento que penetra hasta los huesos, es más, el sol resplandecía inmenso en el cielo azul. Por eso, pese al frío, tampoco era del todo desagradable estar ahí dejando que los rayos de sol bañasen su rostro y que de esa forma le diesen suficiente valor para confesarse. Ya que, según Yamato, si el emblema del valor se representaba con un sol, el sol le daría valor, así como a Superman le daba sus poderes, aunque en estos momentos agradecería tener la supervelocidad de dicho kriptionano para podría huir lejos de la chica que le quitaba el sueño, Sora.

Sus sentimientos eran totalmente contradictorios, por una lado quería que la pelirroja ni le hablase, sentía que no se lo merecía, pero eso no evitaba que su corazón latiese con velocidad y la sonrisa se dibujase en el rostro cuando la veía acercarse hacia él.

Escondió con velocidad su llavero, mientras observaba como la chica tomaba asiento delante de él, desde que se perdieron juntos, parecía que Sora tuviese la necesidad de pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo con su amigo.

-¿Qué tal?.- saludó con su habitual sonrisa. Yamato emitió un sonido de conformidad con la boca cerrada que a Sora le hizo sonreír aún más.

Ya estaba abriendo su cajita de comida, dispuesta a degustarla cuando cayó en la cuenta de que Yamato no tenía comida, recién había empezado el recreo, ¿acaso ya se la había comido?

-¿Quieres?.- ofreció la muchacha con amabilidad.

Yamato, que permanecía con las manos bajo la mesa toqueteando el llaverito, negó sin decir palabra.

-Está buena.- habló la chica mientras comía.- venga prueba.- insistió poniendo la cajita delante de sus narices.

Olía increíblemente bien y tenía un aspecto de lo más apetecible. No pudo evitar relamerse, pero luego giró el rostro, no se sentía con derecho a probar esa comida, a parte de que tenía un fuerte nudo en el estómago debido a sus nervios por confesarle la verdad.

Al no escuchar más palabras por parte de Sora, volvió de nuevo la vista hacia ella. Esta le observaba con la cabeza apoyado en sus brazos, en una postura un tanto infantil, y simplemente dijo:

-Come.

Ishida no pudo resistirse más, no quería herir sus sentimientos, algo que ya estaba empezando a ser muy común por culpa de sus hirientes rechazos.

Cuidadosamente, tomó los palillos y cogió algunas de las pequeñas verduritas llevándoselas después a la boca. Solo entonces, Sora sonrió complacida.

-Está muy bueno, ¿lo has hecho tú?.- preguntó Ishida, por ser cortés.

-Mi madre.- contestó con un ápice de orgullo en sus palabras.

-Deberías decirle que te enseñe a cocinar.- dijo Yamato no resistiéndose a tomar otro bocado. Comer le había calmado un poco los nervios.

Ahora Sora lo miraba no tan complaciente, ¿Por qué Yamato daba por hecho que ella no sabía cocinar?, es más, ¿Por qué Yamato daba por hecho que ella debía aprender a cocinar? El rubio se percató de esa mirada y supo que una vez más había metido la pata. Sora resultaba una chica muy susceptible a veces, sobre todo cuando hablaban de ella misma y de cosas que según la presión de la sociedad y su madre, se daba por supuesto que debía saber hacer una chica.

-Bueno, que si no quieres no.- empezó a excusarse Yamato apurado.-… vamos que no es obligatorio que las mujeres cocinen y… tú… no… yo… sí… soy un chico y cocino.- finalizó bajando la vista incapaz de hacer más el ridículo.

Sora no sabía si estar más asustada por la palabrería absurda de su compañero o porque le había leído por completo la mente, cada vez se reafirmaba más su extraña teoría de que a través de sus ojos, Yamato podía ver todo lo que ella pensaba. Por si acaso, hizo una prueba:_"Yamato devorado por Seadramon"._

Observó si había algún cambio en la expresión del rubio, nada, seguía con la mirada en el suelo, no parece que se hubiese asustado. Entonces esto daba aún más miedo, Yamato adivinaba todos sus pensamientos por una especie de intuición, ¿acaso él la conocía tan bien y ella no se había dado cuenta?

Sacudió la cabeza con velocidad para despejarse, se estaba armando líos mentales que no correspondían y sobre todo porque Ishida con su comentario intentaba ser educado, no imponerle la doctrina de las cavernas de "mujeres cocinan lo que los hombres cazan".

De nuevo, Sora recuperó la sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, sería bastante útil aprender a cocinar, no quiero ni imaginar las calamidades que hubiésemos pasado en el Digimundo sino es por tus platos.

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Yamato torciendo la cabeza sonrojado. No lo podía evitar, adoraba que Sora le hiciese esos piropos. Pasaron varios minutos compartiendo la comida, mientras el chico se aguantaba su sonrisa nerviosa y Sora no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, daría todo lo que fuese por saber donde tenía ahora la mente su amigo para sonreír tan embobado, pero le hacía mucha gracia verlo así, parecía un niño pequeño feliz por haberle hecho un cumplido.

Después de un rato, el portador de la amistad ya se había recuperado de su ataque de vergüenza y de nuevo su expresión era seria consecuencia del dilema tan grande que tenía en la mente y también en las manos, donde aún conservaba el llaverito. Decidió que debía dárselo o de lo contrario estaba convencido que se lo acabaría guardando como hizo meses atrás con el colgante que le compró.

-Sora, tengo una cosa para ti.

La chica lo miró confundida.

-Eh… bueno como… ah… es rosa.- dijo enseñándoselo.- este sí que es Piyomon, ¿no?

Al verlo la muchacha dio una palmada ilusionada. Era increíble. Nunca se imaginó que Yamato fuese tan detallista.

-Es precioso, muchas gracias.- dijo tomándolo entre las manos, aún sin podérselo creer.

La verdad que el llavero en sí no se parecía en nada al ave digimon compañera de Sora. Parecía más bien un canario disecado de color rosa mucho más chillón que Piyomon, vamos un color que le encantaría a Mimi. Pero a Sora le daba igual, era un detalle precioso y el significado era lo que importaba, reemplazaba al llavero perdido de su padre.

En un primer momento Yamato quedó contemplándola como tantas veces había hecho, mirando cada gesto complaciente. La había hecho feliz y eso le llenaba a él de un sentimiento agradable, de nuevo todo había valido la pena, volvía a sentir esa caricia en el corazón que le proporcionaba la sonrisa sincera de Sora.

Pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer ahora, debía confesarse sino, no podría volver a disfrutar nunca más de su compañía porque siempre tendría ese peso en su pecho, apretándole y no dejándole respirar, ese maldito sentimiento de culpabilidad.

-Au, oh yo, quiero decirte algo.- empezó bajando el rostro apurado.

-¿Sí?

Yamato percibió el tono despistado de su amiga y levantó la vista. No le hacía ni caso, estaba entusiasmada contemplando su llavero.

-Eh… Sora es importante.- pidió el rubio, para que le tuviese en cuenta.

-¿Eh?

-¡Kyaaaaaaa!

Ambos se sobresaltaron por semejante grito. Al ver a la chica dueña de esa capacidad pulmonar, Sora sonrió y Yamato supo que su confesión tendría que esperar.

-¡Que Kawaii!, ese es mi color favorito.- siguió la recién aparecida agachándose para ver el llamativo llavero de Sora.

-Me lo ha regalado Yamato porque se me perdió el que me regaló mi padre, ¿a que es un bonito detalle?.- explicó Takenouchi emocionada.

-Waa… Yamato, que detallista, luego si quieres te digo mi talla para que me compres un vestido del mismo color.- dijo la alegre castaña, tomando asiento junto a su mejor amiga.

-Eh, sí claro Mimi-chan.- murmuró Yamato, apoyando la cabeza en la mano, sintiéndose de nuevo el chico más desgraciado y miserable sobre la faz de la tierra.

Duró 15 segundos de reloj aguantando la conversación de las féminas, por muy divertido que fuese presenciar los griteríos de Mimi, estaba demasiado abatido como para pensar que se merecía compartir la alegría de esas dos chicas.

...

En clase siguió igual, agradecía que no compartiese aula con ella, de lo contrario todavía se deprimiría más.

Su asiento estaba, como no podía ser menos, en la última fila, al lado del ventanal, por lo que se pasaba la mayor parte de las clases entre mirando por la ventana o componiendo canciones, pero hoy no estaba inspirado para esto último. Tenía un paisaje muy bonito, el muro del patio de la escuela, bueno este no era el paisaje bonito realmente, lo que le gustaba era el gran árbol que se asomaba por él, en el que todas las primaveras anidaban unos alegres pajarillos; observaba como ponían los huevos, como nacían, como crecían y como al final salían volando.

A punto de entrar en el invierno como estaban ahora, era más difícil observarlos, pero de vez en cuando se dejaba ver alguno. Yamato suponía que buscarían una ramita acogedora para crear su nido la primavera siguiente y así formar su propia familia y como diría el gran Mufasa, "que el ciclo de la vida continuase".

Pero el alegre pajarillo que logró vislumbrar no revoloteaba feliz, sino que caía de una rama a otra sin poder apoyarse correctamente, no lo pudo ver bien pero parecía que tuviese las patitas inútiles. Frunció el ceño inconscientemente, ese pajarillo fácilmente sería pasto de un pájaro más grande que él y aunque eso también formase parte del ciclo de la vida, le molestaba verlo, ese pajarillo estaría privado de hacer su nidito, de encontrar a una pajarita linda y tener huevitos en primavera, o tal vez, pudiese ayudarlo.

Ya había sonado el timbre, el compañero de Gabumon aguardó que los estudiantes que más jaleo formaban se fuesen largando, y asegurándose de que nadie le mirase, ya que moriría de vergüenza si le viesen rescatando a un feliz pajarillo, empezó su escalada por el muro.

Lo bueno del campamento de hace dos veranos fue el gran ejercicio que hizo y la agilidad que descubrió que tenía. Master en correr perseguido por Kuwagamon, diploma de honor en deslizarse por el interior de pozos para buscar emblemas, medalla de oro en natación con un Seadramon peligroso ahogándole, su carnet de piloto en calzoncillos de camas voladoras y mención honorífica a saltar de árbol en árbol por un bosque en el que el suelo se movía solo, por eso, escalar el muro y llegar a la cima, desde donde podía adentrarse por el desojado árbol, fue para Yamato un juego de niños.

El animalillo estaba medio tirado en una ramita, pero que tuviese las patitas indefensas no significaba que no pudiese volar y como buen pájaro silvestre no se dejaría capturar fácilmente. Empezó a revolotear por todo el árbol apurando cada vez más al pobre Yamato. Cuando le pareció que estaba acorralado, se la jugó y quitándose la cazadora para hacer de red, se tiró hacia él, lo de se tiró fue literal y la caída del muro fue de lo más real.

En dolorido, no se preocupó de los raspones que se había hecho, sino que levantó la cabeza para ver al dichoso pájaro, vislumbró su chaqueta en el suelo con un bulto intentando revolotear, pero era inútil, no tenía suficiente fuerza como para levantar la cazadora.

-Tranquilo pequeño, no te voy a hacer daño.- habló dulcemente, acercándose a su cazadora.

Con cuidado, metió la mano por dentro y al fin pudo atrapar al inquieto animal. Lo examinó con detenimiento, parecía asustado y sobre todo cabreado y eso se lo demostraba a su raptor picoteándole el dedo. Eran como cosquillitas para el rubio, que entonces descubrió a que debía su mal. Las pequeñas patitas estaban enganchadas con una alambre, parece ser que el pájaro había metido los pies donde no debía o peor, algún gamberro se había "divertido" a costa de ese inocente animalillo.

Furioso por esos pensamientos, liberó las patitas del pájaro con una delicadeza extrema.

-Ey, ya está, mira.

El pájaro ya movía las patitas y con cuidado, Yamato abrió la mano. No tardó ni un segundo en salir volando hacia su refugio en el árbol, ante la sonrisa de satisfacción de Ishida, ese pajarito tendría una oportunidad de encontrar a su pajarita esta primavera y ser feliz, era reconfortante. Por primer vez en el día de hoy, se sintió un poco menos miserable.

...

En el aula A, ya solo quedaban tres personas, las tres que esa semana estaban de grupo de limpieza y entre ellas se encontraba Sora Takenouchi. Con un gran bostezo denotando su cansancio, sacudía los borradores por la ventana, deseando acabar con su tarea lo más pronto posible. Había presenciado como todos sus compañeros salían y como algunos se quedaban jugando al futbol o intercambiando cromos, pero le sorprendió ver que cierto rubio no se había ido, era extraño, Yamato solía largarse de los primeros. Dejó de sacudir el borrador cuando lo vio escalar el muro, era impactante, al contrario de Taichi por ejemplo, que escalaba todo lo escalable, él solía ser más tranquilo para esas cosas. No tenía muy buena vista, por lo que no pudo ver que hacía, lo que sí vio y le hizo dar un grito de terror fue la caída que tuvo. No se lo pensó más, salió rápidamente de su aula.

Estuvo sin acercarse contemplando la escena con ternura, solo vio el final. Yamato soltando a un pájaro que revoloteaba feliz, ¿en serio se había dado semejante galletazo contra el suelo por rescatar un pajarito? Sabía que Yamato poseía sensibilidad, pero nunca pensó que llegase a estos extremos, fue un momento emotivo.

Mientras Ishida recuperaba su chaqueta ella se le acercó.

-¿Estás bien?

El rubio dio un respingo apurado. ¿Qué hacía Sora ahí?, y peor ¿cuanto rato llevaba ahí? Rezando porque no hubiese visto la escena dio la vuelta, lo último que quería era que Sora pensase que era un cursi.

-Eh Sora, ah…

-Estás sangrando.- interrumpió la joven al ver los rasguños en los brazos y la cara. Tenía un raspón fuerte en la mejilla y una pequeña incisión en la frente por la que salían gotas de sangre.- venga te acompaño a la enfermería.

Yamato puso cara de circunstancias y no se movió.

-Yamato tienes que curarte eso.- insistió la chica, tratando de que reaccionase, igual estaba en estado de shock.

-Es que…- empezó el chico estrujando su chaqueta con nerviosismo.- la enfermera no… es que, me tiene manía.

La pelirroja contuvo una carcajada, ¿el gran Yamato Ishida tenía miedo a la enfermera de la primaria?

-No te va a poner ninguna inyección, tranquilo.

-¡No es eso!.- espetó rápidamente.- es que, es… me tiene manía.- confirmó, Sora entendió que no quería hablar del tema.

-Bueno, pero tienes que curarte eso.- explicó la portadora del amor, señalando sus magulladuras.

El chico se miró los rasguños y quitándole importancia dijo:

-No es grave, ya me lo curaré en casa.

-No digas tonterías.- confirmó Sora jalándole del brazo.- venga, en mi taquilla tengo mi pequeño botiquín, yo te los curo.

Como de costumbre cuando Sora tiraba de él de esa forma, Yamato no pudo reaccionar, además sabía que dijese lo que dijese, a no ser que se pusiese en plan desagradable, lo cual no deseaba, ella insistiría en curarle.

Ambos ya estaban sentados en las bancas de en frente de las taquillas y ver a la pelirroja acercándose con su botiquín hizo sonreír a Ishida de manera nostálgica.

-Todavía lo conservas.

En efecto, era el mismo que llevó al Digimundo.

-Voy reponiendo las cosas, tranquilo.- explicó sonriente, tomando asiento a su lado.

Empapó un pequeño algodón con un poquito de agua oxigenada y sin más miramientos lo empezó a pasar por los raspones que Yamato tenía en los brazos.

-Lo siento…- dijo al ver la cara de dolor que puso el chico.

-No, si no escuece.- se hizo el duro Ishida, aunque sonaría más convincente si no estuviese al borde de las lágrimas.

En ese momento recordó la cantidad de veces que se rasguñó en el Digimundo y maldijo a Jyou por ser él quien le diese las curas. Si bien entonces no le daba importancia, ahora sabía que también hubiese preferido y le hubiese escocido mucho menos si hubiesen sido las dulces y cálidas manos de Sora las que le curasen en ese momento. Era lo que pensaba mirándola anonadado. La visión en sí era la de su pelo, ella estaba demasiado concentrada desinfectando cada rasguño, pero para Yamato era una visión preciosa. Sus mechones cayéndole por los ojos, le pareció que se estaba dejando el flequillo más largo y lo empezaba a peinar hacia la derecha, de nuevo respiró esa fragancia que le cautivaba.

Lo que ni se podía imaginar era que en este momento, Sora también maldecía a Jyou porque le hubiese encantado ser ella la que le desinfectase sus heridas también en el Digimundo.

Sentía un confuso barullo en su tripa cuando notaba los dedos de Takenouchi acariciándole el brazo, era una sensación tan placentera, que ya ni le escocia, es más, no podía contener la sonrisa.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella cuando levantó la vista. Se podría decir que nunca habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro y por supuesto tan inmóviles. Por un momento la pelirroja pensó que estaba paralizada, que de nuevo le había hipnotizado esa penetrante mirada. Sin saber aún como, logró apartar la vista para llevarla a su algodón que volvía a impregnar de agua oxigenada.

Ella sintió el escozor como suyo propio, cuando Yamato emitió un leve quejido al pasarle el algodón por el raspón de la mejilla. Pero se tranquilizó al ver como en seguida volvía a sonreír.

-Esto te va a doler un poco más.- susurró, observando la herida un poco más profunda que tenía en la frente.

-Vale.- Yamato apenas tenía voz para decir nada.

Cerró los ojos, haciendo un gesto de dolor, ella tenía razón, esa era la que más escocía, pero le daba igual. En su interior agradecía al pajarillo por haberle tirado muro abajo y haberle hecho esa brecha, de lo contrario jamás podría haber tenido el rostro de Sora tan cerca del suyo.

-Dime.- empezó la pelirroja, por desviar el tema y que a Yamato no le doliese tanto.- ¿Qué es lo que te hizo la enfermera?

El rubio bajó el rostro con una risa contenida, le daba vergüenza.

-Levanta.- llamó Sora tomándole del mentón, mientras ya tenía el betadine preparado.

Yamato se sintió en el cielo al sentir sus dedos de esa forma y quiso hacérselo saber con la mirada, la miró como si fuese un ángel que había bajado a ayudarle.

-Dime, ¿que pasó?.- insistió Sora, definitivamente si Yamato continuaba mirándola así, se empezaría a poner muy nerviosa.

-Caramelos.- dijo sin más.

-¿Cómo?

-Caramelos, a todos los chicos les da caramelos menos a mí.

A Sora se le cayó el algodón manchando toda la cara de su paciente de antiséptico. Nerviosa, trató de disculparse.

-Perdona.- dijo, a la vez que le limpiaba.

-¿No te ríes?.- preguntó el rubio escéptico, era un argumento cuanto menos infantil.

-Eh… ah… Yamato he de confesarte algo.

"Confesión" retumbó en la cabeza de Ishida, había olvidado por completo que él también debía realizar una.

-Bueno, realmente, no te da caramelos porque se lo dije yo.- terminó apurada, mientras llevaba las manos a su botiquín, para evitar la mirada de su amigo.

-¿Qué?.- era una declaración sorprendente.

-Hace un montón de tiempo, ¿te acuerdas que una vez te ofrecí caramelos y me los rechazaste con esa bordería que tenías antes?, pues yo me enfadé un poco y le dije a todo el mundo que no te gustaban los caramelos y que nunca te diesen.- confesó la joven bajando la mirada con tristeza.

Por la expresión de Yamato, parecía que estuviese haciendo memoria.

-¡Sí me gustaban!.- exclamó.- lo que pasa es que no voy aceptando caramelos de extraños.

-¿Yo soy una extraña?.- Sora ya no suplicaba su perdón, ahora estaba ofendida.

-Pues con nueve años, cuya única conversación en toda nuestra vida había sido de dos frases, sí, eras una extraña.- confirmó Yamato ante la mirada de desaprobación de su amiga.

-Olvídalo entonces, no me arrepiento de lo que hice.- bufó la chica, tomando el paquete de tiritas.- ¿Cuál quieres?.- preguntó sin ningún rastro de amabilidad.

Ishida ni las miró y acercando sus labios a la oreja de su amiga susurró:

-Gracias, supongo que eres la responsable de mi dentadura perfecta, sin ninguna caries.- finalizó separándose y haciendo una exagerada sonrisa.

Takenouchi, que en un primer momento se había encogido debido a ese susurro en su oído ya reía, le gustaba esa fanfarronería de su amigo.

-Creo que te va Burbuja.- ya hablaba en su mundo sacando la tirita.

Evidentemente el rubio no entendió y al mirar dicha tirita no pudo contener la risa.

-¿Vas a ponerme una tirita de las supernenas?

-Sí, ¿algún problema?

-Eh… ah… bueno… uh.- empezó Yamato apurado, no le hacía gracia ir con una supernena en la frente, pero si no le quedaba otra al menos iría con su favorita.- quiero está.- dijo señalando otra tirita.

-¿Pétalo?.- preguntó Sora extrañada, había elegido Burbuja porque se parecía a él, rubia y de ojos azules.

-Sí, la pelirroja es mi favorita.- dijo de una forma que a Sora le pareció bastante coqueta. Desterró de su mente que le hubiese dicho con doble sentido, supuso que solo quería hacer el tonto.

-Pues ya estás.- terminó Sora colocándole a la supernena en la frente.

El compañero de Gabumon, que siguió sus movimientos con la mirada, dejó su vista fija en la de ella. Quería agradecer lo considerada que había sido de alguna forma pero entonces se le borró la sonrisa del rostro, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?, ella seguía estando en un engaño y él se dejaba curar y se permitía el lujo de bromear y coquetear sin contarle la verdad, no podía mantener esto más.

-Fue culpa mía.- dijo de repente, ni él sabe como logró hacerlo, solo que mirándola así, a los ojos, algo en su interior le empujó a decirlo. No podía mirarla más sin decirle la verdad.

-¿De que hablas?.- preguntó Sora sin perder la sonrisa, para rato se imaginaba lo que atormentaba a su amigo.

-Dejé escapar el autobús.- dijo manteniéndole la mirada, lo que le permitió ver la reacción de ella. Como de confusión pasó a incredulidad y conforme fruncía el ceño su mirada se transformó en una de total enfado.- no sé, lo vi… volví a la tienda y… no les dije nada.- tartamudeó bajando por fin la vista, era incapaz de seguir manteniéndole la mirada.

Conforme iba asimilando la información, Sora iba apartándose de Yamato, hasta quedar de pie, mirándole como buscando una explicación lógica.

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué?.- logró preguntar con cierta calma, aunque solo era apariencia, se estaba fraguando un enfado monumental.

-Eh… ah… no sé.- prosiguió Ishida avergonzado.

-¡¿Qué no sabes?.- gritó la chica ya sin camuflar su enfurecimiento.- ¡¿En qué se supone que estabas pensando?

Yamato miró de soslayo a su amiga, para llevar con velocidad la mirada de nuevo al suelo. Como pronosticó, no le había sentado bien conocer la verdad, y lo peor era que le exigía una explicación y bien sabía él que no podía dársela.

-Eh… uh… lo siento.

-¡No lo entiendo!.- volvió a gritar Sora abriendo los brazos al máximo, a la vez que paseaba de un lado a otro, no se lo podía creer.- no me sirve que lo sientas, quiero saber por qué, ¿Por qué hiciste semejante tontería?

-No lo sé, simplemente, quería tener una aventura.- levantó el rostro y dibujando una media sonrisa para buscar la complicidad de Sora añadió.- como cuando estábamos en el Digimundo.

Se le borró la sonrisa y llevó la mirada a sus manos entrelazadas cuando vio la expresión de la pelirroja, estaba claro que con la explicación lo había empeorado más.

-¿Digimundo?, ¿se puede saber que tiene que ver perderse solos en medio de la nada con una aventura en el Digimundo?

-No sé, pensé que estaría bien.- contestó encogiendo los hombros, en un actitud que a Sora le pareció bastante pasota.

-¡Pues la próxima vez piérdete tú solo!.- gritó encarándose al chico.

Estaba completamente disgustada, no solo por el apuro que sintió al perderse, eso era lo de menos ya que todo terminó bien, sino porque se sentía totalmente defraudada por Yamato. Todo esa dulzura y ternura que le dio cuando estuvieron en esa situación, le parecía ahora una vil trama para no sabía muy bien que, porque no lograba entender que pretendía. Solo sabía que no le perdonaría que hubiese jugado así con ella.

Mientras recogía su botiquín sin ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada, sintió un bulto en el bolsillo del pantalón y recordó que era lo que llevaba ahí. Sin ningún miramiento lo sacó y se lo ofreció a Ishida de muy malas formas.

-Toma, no lo quiero.

-Es tuyo, te lo he regalado.- dijo el chico en un tono neutro, con la mirada al frente.

-No lo quiero, es una mierda, ¿lo oyes?, yo quería el que perdí por tu culpa.

-Pues tíralo.- dijo Yamato levantándose del banco, sin expresar sentimiento alguno.

Sora lo miró asqueada, porque encima ya hablaba como si nada, con su chulería y prepotencia característica. No quería verlo más, ni respirar su mismo aire, por lo que rápidamente abandonó el lugar no sin antes tirar el llavero a la papelera más cercana.

Yamato permanecía como una estatua de piedra, su cara no tenía expresión y volvía a tener la mirada fría como el hielo. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa, era su coraza, de no ponérsela no habría podido soportar esos gritos y esa mirada de decepción de Sora. Pensó que tal vez esto fuese lo mejor, si ella se mantenía alejada de él, él dejaría de hacer tonterías por ella. La distancia sería la mejor cura para poder borrar todos estos sentimientos que le invadían al pensar en ella y que tanto detestaba por lo vulnerable y frágil que le hacían sentir.

...

Con esta situación, el día pasó, seguido del siguiente y de otro más, hasta formar una semana y cuando se juntaron varias semanas, ya había pasado un mes, lo que significaba que ya estaban en un nuevo año. Pero el tiempo es imparable y los días siguen transcurriendo y de nuevo semanas, meses y sin apenas darse cuenta, Sora, Taichi y Yamato ya habían terminado la primaria.

-¡Parezco un empollón!.- se quejó un rubio, saliendo de su habitación.

Su padre lo miró con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Estás muy bien, muy elegante.

El rubio se miró de nuevo y bufó asqueado, estaba claro que su padre y él no compartían el mismo gusto para la ropa.

Pero el señor Ishida tenía razón en algo, Yamato estaba de lo más elegante, con unos pantalones de pinza claros y un jersey de cuello de pico azul, que dejaba ver el cuello de la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo.

-No sé porque tengo que vestirme de esta forma ridícula, de hecho no sé porque tengo que ir a ese acto ridículo.- refunfuñó, cruzándose de brazos.

-Es tu graduación de primaria hijo, es importante, es un paso a la madurez estudiantil.- explicó el periodista, pasándole el brazo por el cuello.

-A mí me parece una tontería.- musitó Ishida, dejándose llevar por su padre.

No era la graduación en sí lo que le hacía estar de tan mal humor, ni siquiera su ropa de niño pijo, para saber la razón de su enfado había que remontarse varios meses atrás, o lo que es lo mismo, al día en que Sora dejó de hablarle definitivamente.

El acto en sí era bastante simple, el director de la primaría daba un emotivo discurso de despedida, entregaba a los alumnos unos diplomas más simbólicos que útiles y después tenían un pequeño picoteo para los chicos y las familias.

Los que sí hacía rato que ya habían llegado eran Sora y Taichi. El moreno aún no sabía porque estar más emocionado y sin palabras, por ver lo guapa y linda que estaba Sora con su encantador vestido o por la camisa que llevaba él mismo.

-Botones, Sora tiene botones.- seguía el moreno observando su camisa ilusionado, nunca se había puesto una de esas.

-Estás muy guapo.- confirmó la chica con una sonrisa.

Esta llevaba un vestido con una chaquetita a juego, ambos de color beis y unas florecitas, como no podía ser menos, adornando la chaqueta.

Taichi dejó por un momento de mirarse los botones de la camisa y fijó la vista en su amiga.

-Se te ve muy bien con ese vestido.- piropeó, haciendo que Sora diese una media vuelta para que lo contemplase mejor.

-Gracias, pero Taichi, creo que hoy deberías haberte quitado esto.- dijo la pelirroja, tirando un poco de las goggles de su amigo.

-¡No me las quitaré nunca!.- se revolvió Yagami sujetándoselas, haciendo que con esa acción Sora estallase a carcajadas.

Aún no había llegado toda la gente y faltaban algunos minutos para que empezase el acto, por lo que los chicos hacían tiempo por los pasillos, impregnándose de cada detalle, puesto que sería el último día que pisarían ese lugar como alumnos.

Cuando llegó Yamato, Taichi y Sora seguían bromeando entre ellos. El rubio vio a sus amigos pero no se acercó, hizo un saludo con la mano a Taichi y se fue para otro lado. Naturalmente que ese comportamiento se debió a la pelirroja con la que estaba el moreno y que ni siquiera se había molestado en saludarle, había bajado la cabeza en cuanto lo vio.

Yagami resopló molesto viendo la reacción de su amiga, esta situación resultaba bastante desesperante. Desde que Takenouchi le había retirado la palabra a Ishida, este ya no se juntaba con ellos, no quería molestar a Sora y por lo tanto también se había alejado de Yagami. El portador del valor, que era experto en enfados de esa pelirroja, estaba bastante desconcertado, y es que, aunque se enfadase con relativa facilidad, nunca la había visto tanto tiempo enfadada y mucho menos sin volver a hablar con uno de sus amigos. Y lo peor era que no soltaba prenda de lo sucedido y si ella no hablaba, obvio que Yamato tampoco lo hacía, y esa ignorancia total del problema era lo que no soportaba Taichi.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar así?.- preguntó el chico llevándose las manos a la nuca mientras suspiraba.

-¿De que hablas?.- trató de hacerse la despistada la joven.

-¡Oh, venga!.- perdió la paciencia le moreno, bajando los brazos bruscamente.- ¿Qué te hizo?, ¿te regalo una horquilla?.- preguntó irónicamente.

Sora no soportaba que le hablasen con ironía y mucho menos de temas que le enfadaron tanto como ese.

-¡Cállate!, no tienes ni idea.- bufó frunciendo el ceño.- mejor que no sepas lo que hizo.

-Venga, no será para tanto, reconoce que a veces te enfadas por tonterías.- dijo más calmado, apoyándose contra la pared, mientras cerraba los ojos en pose reflexiva.

Iba a responderle pero no pudo, tenía razón. No obstante ella consideraba que esta no era una de esas veces, aunque en su interior ya no estaba enfadada con Yamato, ni siquiera sentía ningún tipo de rencor hacia él, todos los sentimientos negativos que tenía se borraron a los cinco minutos de tener su última conversación con Ishida, lo malo era que fueron sustituidos por sentimientos mucho más dolorosos. Estaba defraudada, dolida, se sentía engañada, utilizada, sentía como si Yamato fuese un total extraño, había perdido la confianza en él.

Mientras meditaba, las puertas del auditorio al fin se abrieron.

-Venga, vamos.- empujó el moreno a la ida joven.- pero piensa en lo que he dicho, vamos a empezar la secundaria, ¿en serio vas a estar sin hablarle el resto de tu vida?

Esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza y les estuvo dando vueltas durante todo el discurso de despedida de los alumnos.

En un momento, buscó a Yamato con la mirada, estaba a su izquierda un par de filas más atrás. No le vio el rostro, porque durante todo el acto mantuvo la mirada en el suelo, o aunque también podía ser que estuviese leyendo algo, o incluso jugando con un videojuego, desde su posición no diferenciaba muy bien lo que hacía, lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que no tuvo oportunidad de ver sus cautivadores ojos azules.

Miraba a un lado y a otro y empezó a ponerse muy nerviosa, cosa que demostró estrujando su falda y ya cuando el profesor pronunció las siguientes palabras:_"Futuros estudiantes de secundaria"_, Sora empezó a sentir un inexplicable sentimiento de culpabilidad. Taichi tenía razón, iban a empezar la secundaria juntos, con todas las nuevas experiencias que eso conllevaba, ¿en serio quería vivirlas sin Yamato?, no deseaba hacerlo. Ella deseaba compartir el instituto con las personas que quería, sus dos mejores amigos y aunque llevase meses sin hablarle seguía considerando a Yamato como su gran amigo porque el lazo que le unía a él era mucho más fuerte que cualquier discusión del pasado.

Al finalizar el acto, todos los alumnos salieron al patio a degustar el aperitivo preparado y entre saludos, enhorabuenas de los familiares y fotos por un lado y por otro, Sora consiguió escaparse a donde se encontraba Yamato.

Como de costumbre, estaba alejado de todo el barullo. Sentado en un banco comiendo un canapé, que por el tiempo que había pasado en su mano ya podría haber creado vida propia, y es que se encontraba totalmente desganado, comiendo por comer, estando por estar.

Tampoco tenía a nadie con quien estar, su padre ya se había ido y tras saludar a Jyou, Koushiro y Mimi, que habían venido a ver la graduación, no encontraba a más gente con la que hablar y aunque alguien se acercase a hablarle seguramente lo espantaría. Eso era lo que pensaba cuando vio la figura que se había parado frente a él, al mirarla supo que no le sería fácil espantarla.

-Hola.- saludó tímidamente con las manos en la espalda.

Yamato la miró extrañado, para después girar la cara a un lado y a otro, al no ver a nadie más se volvió a girar hacia ella.

-¿Es a mí?

-Eh, sí.- confirmó Sora bajando el rostro. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que había pensado.

Takenouchi empezó a hacer gestos extraños como buscando las palabras correctas y también intentando desterrar su maldito orgullo que era lo que le había impedido realizar este acercamiento antes. El rubio en cambio optó por tomar una actitud chulesca, que reflejó apoyando el brazo contra el respaldo del banco mientras la miraba con expectación.

-Yamato, yo… eh.- se animó al fin la pelirroja.- bueno he estado pensando y… que, quiero que sepas que aún sigo sin entender porque hiciste lo que hiciste pero, no quiero seguir así, porque somos amigos, por lo menos yo te considero mi amigo y… así que te perdono, ¿vale?

No mostró cambio alguno en su rostro, además que el discurso de Sora le alucinó bastante, ¿ahora decidía perdonarle?, ya era tarde. Él ya había tomado una decisión, alejarse de ella lo máximo posible y ahora que lo estaba consiguiendo, venía ella y con un tono de perdonavidas decidía perdonarle. Esto era demasiado para Yamato, no estaba dispuesto a que ella manejase los tiempos de esta amistad a su antojo, ¿es que sus sentimientos no contaban nada?

Puso una expresión de semi desprecio y mirando para otro lado dijo:

-Vaya, me perdonas, que amable.

Una vez más ese chico volvía a dejar a Sora sin habla. Esta era la última reacción que esperaba, esa arrogancia y prepotencia en su tono de voz, podría decirse que nunca la había empleado con ella. Era inaudito, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?, ¿ella era la única que le había echado de menos? Parecía que sí, dada la actitud de Yamato. Se mostraba indiferente hacia el hecho de reestablecer la relación con su mejor amiga.

-Es increíble.- murmuró para sí misma, tratando de salir de su parálisis mental.-. intento que volvamos a ser amigos, pon algo de tu parte, ¿no?.- exigió empezando a alterarse.

Ishida prosiguió con la más absoluta calma.

-Oye, fuiste tú la que dejaste de hablarme, yo no tengo ningún problema, te pedí disculpas en su momento, si tú eres tan rencorosa y susceptible, es tu problema.- concluyó, a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

El lenguaje gestual era claro, la estaba mandando a paseo.

-Bien, no sé para que me molesto.- bufó la chica, dándose la vuelta. Ahora sentía más dolor que antes, definitivamente había perdido a su amigo Yamato.

Viéndola alejarse, el rubio apretó los dientes con rabia, se detestaba por su actitud con ella, pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Era su coraza para protegerse, no quería volverla a poner en peligro la próxima vez que tuviese una "genial" idea. No deseaba sentir esto que sentía cuando estaba con ella, pero era inevitable, ya que lo había seguido sintiendo, incluso más fuerte y agónico, durante todos estos meses.

En un rápido movimiento en el que dejó de pensar se levantó del asiento. No deseaba verla sufrir y sabía que ahora le había hecho daño, además no podía seguir con esto, huir de ella de esa forma era la solución fácil. Debía hacer gala de su emblema de la amistad y ser su amigo, ya lo que sintiese después tendría que buscar otra forma de controlarlo, o lo que para él sería perfecto, de borrarlo para siempre.

-¡Te he echado de menos!.- gritó antes de que Sora se perdiese demasiado entre la gente.

Al oírlo la pelirroja se detuvo. Escuchó los pasos de Yamato acercándose, cuando dejó de escucharlos dio la vuelta con desconfianza.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó Ishida en el tono amable con el que de normal solía hablarle.- estaba un poco… estoy un poco, bueno, perdona, yo quiero que estés bien.- terminó bajando el rostro.

Sora no pudo contener una tímida sonrisa, se alegraba mucho de hacer las paces con Yamato y sobre todo de que ya no tuviese esa actitud altanera con ella.

-Yamato, tal vez mi comportamiento no ha sido el más correcto pero es que siento que nunca termino de conocerte.- él alzó la vista sorprendido, ahora parecía que Sora estaba agobiada.- a veces pienso que eres de una forma y luego eres de otra y todo lo bueno que veo en ti, de repente cambias, te pones tu coraza y veo todo lo contrario, no sé quien es el Yamato de verdad.

-Soy así, yo tampoco me gusto a veces.

-A mí me gustas cuando eres sincero.- dijo la chica, sin saber que esa frase volvería a atormentar a su amigo, que de nuevo se sentía despreciable, porque de todas las personas que conocía, era con la que más natural le salía ser sincero, pero también con la que más se cuidaba de serlo, por la razón de que era la que le hacía sentir sentimientos más confusos.

-A veces, no es fácil.

-Conmigo puedes serlo.- le habló ya con su ternura característica.

Compartieron una sonrisa amistosa, aunque a Ishida le seguía pareciendo que la engañaba, era reconfortante que Sora le volviese a dedicar sonrisas sinceras, una vez más, todo había valido la pena.

-Estás guapa.- dijo, con su habitual timidez, a la vez que andaban hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos.

Un leve rubor invadió las mejillas de Sora.

-Tú también, estás muy elegante.- comentó mirándole lo justo.

-¿Tú crees?, ¿no parezco Jyou?.- preguntó, tomando con las manos su jersey para mostrarlo.

Sora contuvo una pequeña risa, sobre todo porque el aludido estaba a escasos metros y efectivamente, por la vestimenta, parecía un clon de Yamato.

-Te faltan las gafas…

-Sí, creo que hasta me imita el peinado.- habló desde su mundo pasando la mano por su cabello, sin quitar la vista de Kido.- creo que me lo voy a empezar a dejar largo, seguro que así no me imita.

-¿En serio?.- preguntó la muchacha asombrada.

-Puede, no sé, tengo un pelo tan bonito que cada vez me da más pena cortarlo.- dijo con una fanfarrona sonrisa.

Escuchar eso, fue la confirmación para Takenouchi de que sí, efectivamente había echado mucho de menos a Yamato y esa naturalidad que mostraba solo con sus amigos más íntimos.

-Por cierto.- paró, justo antes de llegar donde estaban sus amigos sacándose fotos.- me alegro de haber hecho las paces porque pronto es mi cumpleaños y quería invitarte.

-Claro.- asintió el rubio.

-¿Vendrás?.- preguntó con una pizca de ilusión en su mirada.

-Sí, claro.- confirmó Yamato.

...

Tras aquel día de graduación, dieron comienzo las vacaciones de primavera de los escolares, lo que significaba que hasta el mes que viene no volverían a clase, al instituto más concretamente.

Sora y Yamato ya habían hecho las paces, aunque eso tampoco significase mucho cambio en su relación, vamos, que como estaban de vacaciones no es que se viesen demasiado. Pero por fin se reunirían todos en el décimo tercer cumpleaños de Sora Takenouchi.

Yamato se encontraba en un gran dilema, que se representaba con la cajita que tenía entre sus manos. Era la cajita del colgante que le compró un año atrás y la duda que tenía era simple: regalárselo o no regalárselo. Pensaba que era un buen momento para hacerlo, pero recordaba como acabó el llaverito que le dio tras el incidente en la excursión, y por nada del mundo deseaba que ese colgante sufriese el mismo destino. Pero claro si no le regalaba el colgante, no le regalaba nada, ya que no se había molestado en comprar nada más y por su habitación lo único digno de regalar era la nave a escala del Halcón Milenario en edición coleccionista, y cualquiera que conociese a Yamato sabía que cuando muriese sería incinerado con esa nave. Y de nuevo volvía a su debate interno: regalar ese colgante sin estar seguro de que fuese el momento especial para el que lo compró o quedar como un rácano regalándole un sugus de fresa que le apareció bajo la cama el otro día. Por lo visto, debajo de esa cama había un cargamento de sugus y Yamato aún no se había dado ni cuenta.

Se miró el digivice con nerviosismo, debía estar en casa de Sora dentro de media hora y aún no sabía que hacer. Entonces sonó el teléfono, quizás era la solución a todos sus problemas.

-¿Quién?.- contestó desganado.

-Eh… uh… ah.- se oía al otro lado una nerviosa voz femenina.

-¿Quién?.- repitió el rubio más fuertemente, no era la primera vez que una chica le llamaba, solo para reír, tartamudear o simplemente colgar.

-Ah… eh… Yamato Ishida, ¿eres tú?

-Sí, ¿Quién es?

-Eh- ah soy… Chi- Chidori, Chidori Takasaki.

-¿Eh?

Yamato no había reconocido ese nombre.

-Íbamos juntos a clase, me sentaba tres mesas delante de ti.- explicó la chica intentando camuflar su decepción.

Ishida hizo memoria y al fin cayó en la cuenta de quién era o hizo como si se acordase para no herir los sentimientos de la joven.

-Sí, ya sé, perdona Chidori-chan.

-Vale, te llamaba para, es que, no voy a ir a la secundaria de Odaiba y entonces no vamos a volver a coincidir más en clase y me preguntaba si podría despedirme de ti, en persona.

En un primer momento Yamato quedó sin habla, porque a pesar de su popularidad con las chicas, estas no se habían atrevido nunca a nada más. Simplemente le sonreían o se dedicaban a llamarle para colgar, esta era la primera vez que una chica le pedía una cita, de modo que, era su primera cita.

-¿Yamato-kun sigues ahí?, esto… si no puedes o no quieres no pasa nada.

-Sí.- interrumpió el rubio tras salir de su trance.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, de verdad, me apetece mucho.- repitió Yamato con una sonrisa. Aún no recordaba a la chica, pero le daba igual, no quería herir sus sentimientos y parecía muy ilusionada en quedar con él.

-¡Genial! pues eh… no sé, ¿tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?

Yamato llevó la vista a la cajita que permanecía en su mano, ya no había lugar a más dilemas y dejándola en la mesa dijo:

-No, nada en absoluto, ¿a que hora quieres que quedemos?

De ese modo, Yamato consiguió su primera cita con una chica en toda su vida y ya de paso se libró de ir al cumpleaños de Sora y por lo tanto de hacerle un regalo.

De nuevo le invadieron sentimientos contradictorios, por un lado se sentía mal de no ir al cumpleaños de su mejor amiga, sobretodo después de lo que había pasado, sentía como que la traicionaba de nuevo, pero por otro lado era una gran liberación. Estaría alejado de ella, es más, estaría con otra chica, quizá era eso lo que necesitaba, relacionarse con más chicas. Pensó que tal vez sentía esas cosas extrañas con Sora porque era prácticamente con la única fémina con la que hablaba, si empezaba a salir con chicas, igual esos sentimientos empezaban a desaparecer.

Iba a llamarla para excusarse, pero se le notaria demasiado que mentía, por eso optó por mandarle un mensaje por el D-terminal, unas pequeñas minicomputadoras que habían adquirido hace poco para estar todos los digielegidos conectados entre ellos.

"_Feliz cumpleaños Sora, lo lamento pero no voy a poder ir a tu fiesta, porque creo que tengo la varicela y no quiero contagiaros. Espero que lo pases muy bien._

_Yamato"_

Justo después de enviarlo, se sintió mal, pero pensó que era lo mejor para los dos.

Iba a ir al cuarto de baño a terminar de peinarse para su inminente cita, pero el sonido de mensaje del D-terminal le hizo detenerse. Sora había sido increíblemente rápida.

"_Muchas gracias Yamato y no te preocupes por no poder venir, lo importante es tu salud y que te pongas bien. De todas formas te reservaré un trozo de tarta._

_Cuídate mucho, por favor._

_Sora"_

Lo cerró y lo dejó en el escritorio, ¿Por qué demonios siempre tenía que ser tan encantadora? Así lo único que conseguía era sentirse culpable, tenía que desterrarla de su corazón de una vez por todas, conseguir que sus sentimientos por ella solo fuesen los que debían ser: de amistad.

...

...

_El día que Sora cumplió 13 años, yo tuve mi primera cita con una chica. Por el nombre no recordaba quien era pero cuando la vi por fin me vino a la mente. Era guapa, y simpática y agradable que era lo importante, no entraba dentro del grupo de chicas descerebradas que me miran y me sonríen como idiotas. Estuvimos tomando un refresco y fuimos a jugar al centro de juegos, se puso muy contenta cuando le conseguí un peluche, me dijo que le iba a llamar Yamato para recordarme siempre y recordar ese día de ensueño._

_Me sentí bien al escuchar eso, aunque a pesar de todas las sonrisas sinceras que me dedicó, no pude devolverla ninguna con esa sinceridad, lo que me hizo sentir despreciable. En realidad me sentí despreciable por varias cosas, por no estar en el cumpleaños de Sora y sobre todo porque esa chica no me hacía sentir ni una milésima parte de lo que me hacía sentir Sora. Cuando me sonreía no notaba esa caricia en el corazón, es ridículo que siga negándolo, Sora me gusta, no solo como amiga, me gusta como chica._

_Durante todo el rato pensaba en como sería tener una cita así con ella, conseguirle un peluche a ella, tomar un batido de fresa con ella, pasear a su lado o… besarla. Porque así es como terminó mi cita, con un beso, Chidori me besó y yo me dejé besar, fue mi primer beso y aunque no estuvo mal no sentí lo que se supone que se debe sentir en un beso, porque doy por hecho que cuando se besa se sentirá algo y con ella no sentí nada. Es más, cuando finalizó me sentí peor que antes, ¿estaba dispuesto a besar a otras chicas por las que no sentía nada solo para olvidar a esa dichosa pelirroja? Igual ese era el camino que debía seguir. _

_De todas formas a Chidori no la voy a volver a ver, pero supongo que habrá otras dispuestas a salir conmigo, lo que haga falta con tal de no volverla a hacer daño con mis tonterías. Ella merece que sea su amigo y me comporte como tal, no debo volver a dejar que mis extraños sentimientos se metan de por medio._

_Es fácil hablar, lo difícil es cumplirlo. Bueno, en cualquier caso, el mes que viene empezaremos la secundaria y en nada tendrá que ver con la primaria, con un poco de suerte encuentre algo ahí que haga que mis sentimientos por ella desaparezcan de una vez por todas._

...

Marzo 2001

...

_._

* * *

N/A: ay… estos chicos. Bueno, nada, solo que a Yamato se le va complicando un poco más la vida porque, al fin lo ha asumido, le gusta Sora como chica, pero también es verdad que no se relaciona con demasiadas chicas, ¿desaparecerán estos sentimientos en la secundaria o incrementaran aún más?, y lo más inquietante… ¿a cuantas chicas besará antes de admitir que solo desea los besos de esa dichosa pelirroja?

Bueno, este capi es uno de los puntos de inflexión del fic, ya que a partir del próximo los inocentes estudiantes de primaria ya serán estudiantes de secundaria y para nuestros protagonistas eso será una gran revolución en todo su ser.

Eso es todo de momento, nos vemos pronto, concretamente en el próximo capítulo… **Historia de un primer día**

Publicado: 24/10/2011


	5. Historia de un primer día

Hola a todos, feliz Navidad, feliz día del sorato, feliz todo!

Para celebrar fecha tan señalada, os traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi fic consentido y anunciar que de ahora en adelante y hasta nueva orden, actualizaré cada dos meses.

Gracias por vuestro apoyo en forma de comentarios, que lo disfruten.

.

* * *

**Historia de un primer día**

...

Abril 2001

...

No. Definitivamente no me gustaba. Y no solo por ese color verde feo que solo le faltaban las lucecitas para ser un árbol de Navidad, la culpa de todo la tenía el horroroso lazo, ¡No había manera de atarlo correctamente!

Miré el digivice, ya se me estaba haciendo tarde y lo último que deseaba era retrasarme el primer día de clase. Me miré por última vez en el espejo, pasé la mano por el flequillo tratando de peinármelo un poco y tras poner otra cara de disgusto al contemplar ese uniforme, decidí que ya estaba lista para esta nueva aventura.

Tomé la cartera con los libros, mi inseparable bolsa de deporte y salí de mi habitación, no tenía tiempo para entretenerme, así que mi plan era coger una manzana o algo así, sin que mi madre se percatase y comérmela por el camino. Claro que al entrar en la cocina me di cuenta de que iba a ser imposible, mamá ya me estaba preparando un gran desayuno.

-¡Oh, hija!, que guapa estás.- me dijo acercándose a mí con una sonrisa, yo suspiré con molestia, pero no me sirvió de nada. Mamá estaba de lo más ilusionada porque empezase la secundaria, mucho más que yo.

Unas vuelta para un lado, otra para otro, y de nuevo otra para otro lado, al menos con tantas vueltas tuvo la consideración de atarme correctamente ese dichoso lazo.

Cuando ya vi que sacaba la cámara de fotos, supe que esto había que pararlo cuanto antes.

-Mamá, lo siento, pero tengo prisa, no quiero llegar tarde en mi primer día.- me excusé tratando de ser lo más amable posible.

Pero mi madre hizo una de las cosas que mejor sabía; hacer como si yo no había dicho nada y seguir inmersa en su mundo.

-Voy a sacarte una foto para enviársela a tu padre, ya veras que contento se pone al verte como una alumna de secundaria.

Al parecer no le podía decir que no. Posé tratando de poner buena cara, cosa un poco difícil, porque tenía un dolor intenso en la tripa desde que me había levantado, supuse que sería a causa de los nervios del primer día.

-Pero sonríe un poco más hija, que en vez de al instituto parece que vas a un campo de concentración.- habló mi madre, mientras hacía una nueva foto.

-Si es por el uniforme sí que pasaría desapercibida en uno de esos campos.- bufé, tomándolo de la falda. Lo detestaba con todas mis fuerzas.

-No digas tonterías, es un uniforme bien bonito, tendrías que haber visto el que llevaba yo, ese sí que era horrible…

Y siguió hablando durante rato y rato, evidentemente ya no le hacía ni caso, iba a escabullirme de una vez por todas, pero al fin mi madre terminó con su charla.

-¡Espera!.- me giré lo justo para verla, iba a protestar como una niña pequeña, pero entonces se acercó con una cajita en la mano.- toma, la comida…

Sonreí mientras la recogía, pero mi madre se me quedó mirando de forma extraña cosa que me empezó a preocupar.

-Hija, ¿estás bien?.- me preguntó poniéndome la mano en la frente.

-Sí, estoy bien.- contesté con normalidad.

En serio que las madres tienen poderes adivinatorios para saber cuando sus hijos se encuentran mal, es increíble, pero tampoco quería preocuparla, mi malestar solo era consecuencia de los nervios.

-Estoy un poco nerviosa, pero estoy bien no te preocupes.- le sonreí con tranquilidad, que parece que fue suficiente para despreocuparla.

-Está bien, que tengas un buen día.

Le correspondí con una reverencia, volví a tomar mi bolsa y mi cartera con los libros, guardé la caja de la comida en su interior y por fin salí de casa en dirección a la escuela y una vez que estuve en la calle me di cuenta de que, ¡se me había olvidado coger mi manzana!

No era un día demasiado frío, hacía un poco de brisa, pero resultaba hasta agradable, además que así el viento traía las flores blanquecinas de los cerezos, dando a la ciudad ese aspecto tan hermosos que solo se puede encontrar en Abril y en Japón.

Conforme andaba el dolor de mi vientre se hacía más intenso y continuado, si hasta me estaba empezando a preocupar, esto no era el típico retortijón de tripas producido por los nervios. Igual me había enfriado, aunque también es verdad que llevaba un par de días sintiendo estas molestias, pero bueno, no debía preocuparme más por esto. Estaba a punto de comenzar mi primer día en la secundaria, eso era lo importante ahora.

Cuando llegué al instituto, quedé anonadada por la cantidad de gente que había, podría decir que el doble que en el colegio, o incluso el triple, y es que ahí es donde iban gran parte de los chicos que estudiaban en los diferentes colegios de Odaiba. Solo se libraban de ir a este instituto y llevar este horroroso uniforme los jóvenes que decidían asistir a secundarias privadas o más especificas para una futura carrera, como era el caso de Jyou-senpai, que iba a una academia especial para poder entrar más adelante en medicina.

Entre tanta gente y todos vestidos igual, a penas encontré caras conocidas y mucho menos a mis amigos Taichi y Yamato, aunque a este primero tampoco tenía muchas ganas de verlo, sobre todo porque aún no le había comentado a que deporte me iba a dedicar en la secundaria y teniendo en cuenta de que para mi cumpleaños me regaló unas nuevas botas de futbol, sabía que no lo entendería. En cuanto a Yamato, no lo veía desde la graduación, parece que se había esfumado de la faz de la tierra, pero era entendible, al fin y al cabo el pobrecito tuvo la varicela en las vacaciones. Me hubiese gustado ir a verle, según mi madre, pasé la varicela siendo un bebé, por lo que no había riesgo de contagio, pero cuando se lo comenté me dijo que no era buena idea, que lo estaba pasando muy mal, que tenía el rostro lleno de marcas y no quería que nadie le viese en ese estado. Es un chico demasiado presumido, normal siendo tan guapo como es. No sé porque he pensado en eso, normalmente no pienso en eso, pero es que me ha venido a la mente su rostro clarito, esa sonrisa presuntuosa, sus cabellos rebeldes y esos ojazos que me paralizan y… ¿Por qué estoy sonriendo ahora?, ¿Por qué al pensar en él sonrío? Ahora sí que sentía un barullo en el estómago, lo que me hacía confirmar que el dolor que llevaba sintiendo toda la mañana no era de los nervios y lo más inquietante todavía, que me había puesto nerviosa por pensar en Yamato y no podía entender por qué.

Dejé de buscarle con la mirada para adentrarme al edificio en sí, y mi primera reacción fue como si entrase en el instituto de un anime, era todo igual; los pasillos, las paredes, las taquillas, parecía que de un momento a otro iba a aparecer por el pasillo mi amado Yuu Matsura o Kenji Harima o algún otro de esos personajes ficticios, pero obviamente, eso no ocurrió.

Tardé un poco en encontrar mi correspondiente taquilla, y como para no, estaba debajo de todo, al ras del suelo. Por lo visto los de primer curso estábamos un poco marginados, los de los cursos siguientes tenían las mejores taquillas. Me puse los zapatos de estar en la escuela, dejé mi comida y la bolsa de deporte, no la necesitaría hasta la tarde y reemprendí la marcha. Próxima parada: la lista de las clases.

Agobiante y asfixiante, era casi imposible encontrarse con tanta gente.

-Takenouchi Sora…- leí con alivió en una de las listas. Estaba en el grupo C y por lo visto ni Taichi ni Yamato estaban en este grupo.

Eso me hizo pensar, nunca había coincidido en clase con Yamato pero llevaba toda mi vida en el mismo grupo de Taichi. Desde la guardería donde compartíamos mesa para jugar con la plastilina, sin duda alguna, en la secundaria había más cambios de los que tenía previsto. Pero a pesar de mi tristeza por separarme de mi mata de pelo favorita, por otro lado fue un alivio, de ese modo me sería más fácil evitarle y ganar tiempo. Aunque fuese una estupidez ya que antes de que terminase el día, Taichi vería que no me había apuntado a futbol y descubriría mi pequeño secreto.

Y mi plan de no verle no duró demasiado, en concreto 2 minutos, que fueron los que transcurrieron desde ese momento hasta empezar la soporífera charla de bienvenida de nuevos alumnos. Nos sentamos juntos para escuchar semejante tostón y ya me empecé a preocupar porque Yamato no apareció durante toda la charla, igual aún estaba malito.

-Que pena que no estemos en la misma clase.- comentó, nada más salir de la instructiva charla.

-Ya…- le dije, no queriéndole mirar. No me gustaba ocultarle cosas, pero tampoco estaba preparada para comentarle mi decisión.

-¿Sabes con quien estoy?.- preguntó, con una media sonrisa, yo negué con la cabeza.

-¡Con Yamato!.- parecía que le hacía ilusión compartir grupo por primera vez con su mejor amigo.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué sabes de él?, ¿sigue malo?.- le pregunté. Era el momento perfecto para ponerme al día de su salud.

-Hablé con él ayer y me dijo que estaba bien, que raro que aún no haya llegado.

Estudié los gestos de Taichi, andando con las manos en la nuca con total tranquilidad, por lo que no le preocupaba demasiado el retraso de su amigo, de modo que yo tampoco tenía de que preocuparme, se le habrían pegado las sábanas o igual había sido más listo que todos y se había escabullido de ese interminable discurso.

-¡Ey!.- me sacó de mis pensamientos Yagami. Ya habíamos llegado a mi clase.-… te veo luego, en la comida, para apuntarnos al club de futbol, ¡este año va a ser genial!

Le sonreí con nerviosismo y asentí con la cabeza, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que había imaginado.

...

Mi profesor era de lo más estirado y maniático, parecía que tuviese un palo atravesándole el cuerpo, entonces eché de menos a mi querido profesor Fujiyama, que aunque nos perdiese a menudo, bueno mejor no recordar ese día o hará que mis ganas de matar a Yamato vuelvan, era amable, bueno y siempre nos hablaba con una sonrisa, pero parece que los profesores de secundaria poco tenían que ver con los de primaria.

En cuanto a los alumnos; 6. Era el número de las personas que conocía, de 25 en clase solo conocía a 6. Pero hubiese deseado no encontrarme con ellos porque: 2 iban al equipo de futbol femenino del colegio, al mismo en el que yo fui la capitana y lo tuve que dejar cuando las abandoné y sufrieron esa amarga derrota. Tampoco es que me guardasen rencor desde entonces, pero no es que tuviésemos una gran amistad, otro era un chico del equipo de futbol, bueno, estaba en el equipo de futbol de chicos del colegio, pero cuando yo dejé el femenino y entré al de chicos, digamos que ese chico empezó a estar todos los días en el banquillo, exacto, le robé el puesto y poco después dejó el equipo y por como me miró, creo que ese aún me guardaba rencor. Y luego estaba Yuki-Auti, todo el mundo le llamaba así porque no se relacionaba con nadie y no por ser un antisociable atormentado, como Yamato, sino porque prefería quedarse en un rincón haciendo origami o cosas así. Recuerdo que una vez intenté hablar con él, salió corriendo al baño y se hizo pis antes de llegar, todos se rieron de él, yo me sentí muy culpable y para no perjudicarle más nunca intenté volver a hablar con él.

En cualquier caso, había casi 20 personas por conocer y eso me animó. Hacía tiempo que no conocía a gente nueva, sería bonito hacer nuevos amigos.

Al llegar la hora de comer, salí escondiéndome entre la multitud de mi clase para que de esa forma, Taichi no pudiese verme y pudiese apuntarme al club que deseaba con tranquilidad.

Al asomarme a la clase habilitada con las diferentes mesas para apuntarse a los clubs, retrocedí rápidamente, puesto que Taichi se estaba apuntando en ese momento, haciendo bromas con sus amigos y también mirando de seguido a la puerta, igual era imaginación mía, pero creo que era para ver si aparecía de una vez. Pero para mi desgracia no pude retroceder mucho, una auténtica marabunta se abalanzaba por el pasillo para ir a apuntarse a los clubs. Era inevitable, los continuos empujones me iban a llevar al aula, quizá era lo más conveniente. Debía afrontar esto de una forma madura, dejarle claro a Taichi que nuestras carreras deportivas iban por separado desde el mismo día que terminamos la primaria. Estaba convencida, iba a hacerlo, aunque al girar la cabeza hacia la izquierda vislumbré mi salvación, y por supuesto todo el valor y determinación que había aparentado hace un segundo se diluyó como azúcar en un café. Conseguí llegar hasta la pared y adentrarme al interior del baño de las chicas, podría permanecer ahí hasta que todo se calmase y Taichi se largase. Era un refugio seguro.

Me miré al espejo, mi lazo de nuevo estaba puesto de cualquier manera y mi pelo totalmente alborotado. En serio ese pasillo había sido más traumático que el hundimiento del Titanic. Parece que en la secundaria no hay lugar para la calma, ¿Qué les pasa a los alumnos?, ¿creen que si van corriendo y gritando a todos lados llegan antes?

-¡El último me invita a comer!.- oí entre el barullo de fuera a mi amigo Taichi. En efecto, ese chico era muestra de lo que acababa de decir.

Mirando el lado bueno, ya se había ido del aula de los clubs y podría apuntarme con tranquilidad a tenis.

A penas di un paso, no pude evitar llevarme las manos al abdomen, en serio, era un dolor insufrible, ¿es que el día de hoy no me iba a conceder ningún respiro? Permanecí apoyada en el lavabo, sujetándome la tripa fuertemente durante unos instantes, cuando conseguí incorporarme de nuevo, respiré en profundidad y me lavé el rostro con agua. No conseguía entender que era lo que estaba mal, nunca había sufrido un dolor así, no se parecía a un empacho, ni a un mal de vientre y parecía que no me iba dar tregua. Quedé clavada contemplando mi reflejo, intentando buscar una explicación y entonces una idea paso por mi mente, no sería…

Corrí y me encerré en una de las letrinas para cerciorarme y en efecto, no me equivoque, recordaría este día no solo por ser mi primer día de secundaria, sino también porque tuve mi primera menstruación. Esto no podía estar pasando, me golpeé la cabeza contra la puerta una y otra vez, no me lo esperaba y por supuesto no tenía nada que ponerme. En momentos así deseé haberme apuntado a gimnasia en vez de futbol en la primaria, ya que dicen que a las gimnastas les viene a los 14, 15 e incluso 16, cuanto deseaba ser una gimnasta ahora o directamente ser ya menopáusica. Ya era un hecho, había entrado de lleno en la complicada pubertad.

Ni sé cuanto tiempo permanecí así, deseando que se me tragase la tierra o en su defecto esa dichosa letrina, o aunque también era una opción que el instituto ardiese y todos saliésemos corriendo y me librase de pasar este bochorno, o lo que sería para mí la mejor opción, que apareciese Birdramon, me sacase volando y me llevase a algún lugar lejos de todo, cualquier sitio del Digimundo estaría bien.

-Oh Piyomon, cuanto te echo de menos.- musité sin darme cuenta, aún pegada a la puerta, cuando escuché que alguien entraba. Puede que fuese mi salvación.

Lentamente abrí un poco la puerta de mi letrina asomándome para ver quien estaba ahí. La reconocí, juraría que había visto a esa chica en mi clase. Era de piel clara, ojos azul oscuro y una melena hasta un poquito debajo de las orejas de color negro, con destellos azulados, y aunque ahora no recordaba su nombre me había parecido simpática o por lo menos deseaba que lo fuese.

-Chisssttt.- le chisté, sin atreverme a salir de mi escondite. Parece que no me escuchó, seguía peinándose con un cepillo.- ¡Eh, chica!.- la llamé más fuerte.

Me quedé sin palabras al contemplar lo que vi, porque ahora ya no se peinaba, tenía el cepillo en la mano, como si tuviese un micrófono y hacía como si cantaba, sin emitir ningún sonido, mientras bailaba una música inexistente.

No pude aguantarme la risa, parecía que se lo estaba pasando muy bien en su concierto imaginario frente al espejo. Me hizo recordar a mi amiga Mimi, solo que al contrario que esta chica, Mimi sí que cantaba y por cierto lo hacía increíblemente bien. Pero no tenía más tiempo para presenciar toda la actuación de esa joven. Fijándome un poco descubrí que no me oía porque estaba con unos auriculares puestos y a pesar de que yo me viese en el reflejo del gran espejo, ella tampoco podía verme, porque tenía los ojos cerrados, volcándose por completo a su público imaginario. Volví a meterme al interior de la letrina, buscando algo con lo que llamar su atención, cogí el rollo del papel higiénico, ya que la escobilla, que era lo otro que había lo descarté de inmediato, no creo que tuviese muchas ganas de ayudarme después de recibir un escobillazo en la espalda.

En fin, le tiré el rollo para llamar su atención y funcionó, más o menos. Dio un gran grito seguido de un salto. Y dándose la vuelta, mientras se quitaba bruscamente los auriculares, se puso en guardia con su cepillo en la mano como arma.

-¡¿Eres un pervertido?, ¡que sepas que mi novio está en el equipo de lucha!, ¡le llaman UVI, porque manda a todos sus rivales a la UVI!.- gritó saltando de un lado a otro con el cepillo en la mano, entonces es cuando asomé la cabeza de mi letrina.

-Hola.- saludé con timidez. Por acto reflejo tuve que cerrar la puerta escondiéndome de nuevo, ya que esa chica nada más verme me tiró su cepillo. Noté el impacto que hizo contra la barrera de madera y me asusté al escuchar como se abalanzaba a la puerta y empezaba a aporrearla.

-¡Tú, sal de ahí!, ¡pervertido!, se te van a quitar las ganas de espiar a chicas indefensas de por vida.

-¡No soy un pervertido!.- grité con desesperación empujando la puerta, tratando de contrarrestar los golpes de esa joven. Al instante, la chica se detuvo.

-¿Eres una chica?.- preguntó algo incrédula.

-Sí…- dije, aún con la respiración acelerada y el miedo en el cuerpo.

-¿Me estabas espiando?.- inquirió con seriedad.

-No…- me excusé, a la vez que continuaba empujando la puerta, aunque ahora ya no era necesario.

-¿Eres lesbiana?

-¿Qué?

¿Qué estaba pasando en este momento?, ¿Por qué demonios esa chica primero me confundía con un pervertido, luego con una espía y ahora con una lesbiana?

-No tengo nada en contra de las lesbis, tranqui, yo respeto todo siempre que me respeten, ya me entiendes, no me va ese rollo.- siguió la chica. Al menos ahora parecía más inofensiva que hace unos segundos y por fin me atreví a abrir la puerta.

-¡No soy lesbiana!.- dije nada más encontrarme cara a cara con ella.

Ella me señaló con el dedo y con entusiasmo exclamó.

-¡Si tu vas a mi clase!, ¡no te había reconocido!

-Supongo que es difícil reconocer a gente cuando les tiras cepillos a la cara.- murmuré con cierta molestia.

-Perdona.- se disculpó con una pequeña reverencia.- soy Naoko Sakurai, encantada.

-Sora Takenouchi.- le correspondí con otra reverencia.- el placer es mío.

No me había equivocado en mi primera impresión, dejando a un lado los ataques de histerismo y su obsesión con buscar lesbianas donde no las hay, esa chica era muy simpática, puede que fuese mi primera amiga de la secundaria.

-Y dime, ¿Qué haces ahí metida?.- preguntó alzando la ceja con extrañeza.- ¿y por qué me tiras rollos de papel higiénico?

Bajé la cabeza completamente roja, era uno de los momentos más bochornosos de mi vida, pero no me quedaba elección, necesitaba la ayuda de esa chica con urgencia.

-Es que… ah… bueno…- alcé la vista para encontrarme con Naoko que me miraba sin entender lo que pasaba.-… eh… no tendrás… bueno, que… eh…

Le hice un gesto con la cabeza y parce que al fin me entendió, porque abrió la boca y exclamó.

-¡Tu primera vez!

-Ajá…

-¡En tu primer día de clase!

-Ajá.- repetí deseando morirme en ese momento.

-Que mal momento, ¿no?.- me dijo con diversión, aunque yo no se la encontraba por ningún lado.- la mía fue hace 3 meses en una reunión familiar, ni te imaginas la vergüenza que te puede hacer pasar un hermano pequeño en una situación como esa.

Supongo que lo dijo para hacer que me sintiese mejor, pero no surtió efecto, seguía sintiéndome la persona más desdichada del mundo.

-No te preocupas, tengo compresas, ahora te traigo una.- me dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.- y si te duele mucho, tengo unas pastillas geniales.

-Gracias.- respiré de alivio.- tengo muda limpia en mi bolsa, en mi taquilla, número eh… ah trescientos algo.

-Oído.- asintió ya abriendo la puerta.- y tranquila, nadie va a notar que tienes la regla.

Pude ver como varios chicos que andaban por el pasillo se paraban, asomándose con curiosidad, yo me escondí de nuevo en mi letrina, cerrando la puerta y deseando hacerme muy pequeñita, para que nadie nunca me encontrase, era una chica maja y me había salvado, pero no había duda de que era un poco bocazas.

...

-¿Estás bien?.- me preguntó, ya saliendo del baño.

-Sí, gracias lo superaré.- le dije con una sonrisa.

Me sentía mejor, aun tenía dolores, pero al menos ya sabía a que se debían, aunque me traumatizó un poco el hecho de pensar que durante aproximadamente los próximos 40 años, iba a pasarme esto cada mes. Era cuanto menos desesperanzador.

Ahora el pasillo estaba mucho más tranquilo, sería el momento ideal para apuntarse de una vez por todas al club de tenis, sonreí al ver que Naoko, también se adentraba en el aula.

-¿Tú también vas a apuntarte a un club?.- le pregunté.

-Sí, a tenis, ¿y tú?

Evidentemente me sorprendió esa afirmación y por supuesto también me alegró mucho, era una chica muy simpática, creo que podríamos llegar a hacer muy buenas migas.

-Yo también a tenis.- le dije al pararnos en frente de la correspondiente mesita.

-Waa… genial, vamos a ser una gran pareja.- se puso nerviosa al terminar la frase y mirándome añadió.- de tenis digo, que yo no soy lesbiana, aunque yo respeto que tú lo seas.

Me quedé atónita, ¿en que idioma tenía que decírselo para que me creyese y dejase de pensar que me gustan las chicas?

-No soy…

-¡No importa!.- me dijo, quitándole importancia.- venga vamos a comer.

Me empezó a guiar a la salida, claro que yo aún no había recogido el papelito para inscribirme en tenis. Cuando lo cogí, entonces salí con ella, lo rellenaríamos juntas en la comida.

Era un día perfecto para estar al aire libre, más concretamente para comer al aire libre. Durante la comida pude comprobar por enésima vez lo muy diferente que era el instituto del colegio, al contrario que en la escuela, que siempre había niños de todas las edades pateando un balón, jugando a cartas, al escondite o practicando cualquier otra actividad que requiriese esfuerzo físico, aquí estaba todo el mundo apalancado. Parece que la única distracción que había para los alumnos era hablar entre ellos, cada uno en su grupo, aunque siempre había alguno que hacía tonterías, como pegar saltos de un lado a otro, trepar y… sabía que era Taichi.

Giré el rostro tratando de taparme, aunque como ahora estaba muy ocupado riendo de manera desmesurada con sus amigos de futbol, pude pasar desapercibida para él.

Naoko parecía ilusionada por estar en la secundaria, observaba todo su alrededor como tratando de impregnarse de cada detalle, de no querer perderse un segundo de este día, quería sentir por completo que significaba ser una alumna de secundaria y experimentar cada una de las maravillas que te ofrecía un instituto como este.

-¡Me encantan las maravillas que ofrece este instituto!.- suspiró como saliendo de un trance. La miré sin entender que pasaba, entonces es cuando me di cuenta de que tenía la vista fija en algo.

-Mira al rubio, está como un quesito.

Me había quedado con la boca abierta, porque como dijo Naoko, ese rubio estaba como un quesito, pero lo que me hizo sacudir la cabeza e intentar tranquilizarme, fue que dicho rubio era mi amigo rubio por excelencia, Yamato Ishida.

Andaba con su característica rebeldía, con las manos en los bolsillos, acompañado de dos jóvenes que no reconocí. Uno de ellos era peli-azul y con gafas y el otro con el pelo castaño y un poco largo, por como hablaban entre ellos y reían, parecía que Yamato se lo estaba pasando realmente bien, y eso me hizo dibujar una pequeña sonrisa, en realidad no sé si sonreí porque hubiese hecho amigos o porque hacía un mes que no lo veía y lo encontré guapísimo. Inexplicablemente, me quedé contemplándolo embobaba, pero es que estaba muy, muy…

-Waa…- no lo pude reprimir.

Pero es que no tenía palabras para describirlo, el uniforme le sentaba como un guante, creo que era al primer chico al que le sentaba bien, aunque también es verdad que a Yamato había muy pocas cosas que no le quedasen bien. Hasta la corbata, tenía gracia si la llevaba él, con el nudo bien flojo, por debajo de los dos primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados.

Bajé la vista para no mirarle tan descaradamente cuando observé que venía hacia mí, y de nuevo sentí ese barullo en la tripa y un calor llegando a mis mejillas, en serio, ¿Qué demonios me pasaba?. Sentía algo parecido a cuando Yamato y yo nos perdimos en esa gasolinera y él me acarició la espalda y me dijo con dulzura "No pasa nada", había estado tan enfada con él últimamente que ya lo había olvidado. Esa dulzura y ternura empleada, fue una sensación muy agradable, pero ahora, ni siquiera estaba cerca de mí, ¿Por qué me había puesto tan nerviosa solo por verlo?

-¿Te gusta?, ¿entonces no eres lesbiana?

Esa pregunta me sacó de mis pensamientos, me giré hacia Naoko y vi que me observaba expectante. Me pilló tan desprevenida que ni pude alegrarme de que ya se convenciese de que no soy lesbiana, porque la pregunta inquietante y que no me esperaba era la otra, ¿me gusta?, ¿Por qué Naoko había dicho eso?

Comencé a balbucear apurada, era increíble pero la negación no salió por inercia como siempre que me hacían una pregunta de la que estaba completamente segura. No pude negarlo rotundamente y lo peor era que Yamato se acercaba cada vez más. Tenía más calor, el cosquilleo de mi estómago iba en incremento a cada segundo y la confusión invadía mi mente. Pero tenía que calmarme, esto no podía estar pasando, ¿me habría puesto así de nerviosa si me hubiese hecho esa pregunta referente a otro chico? En este momento desconocía la respuesta y ni si quiera me interesaba, tenía que dejar claro lo que era para mí Yamato Ishida.

-Naoko.- dije mientras me guardaba tras la oreja ese maldito mechón que siempre me quedaba por los ojos.- es amigo mío, solo eso.

-¿En serio ese bombón es tu amigo?.- gritó levantándose de golpe de la mesa.

-Eh… eh… sí… pero amigo, ya está.- tuve la necesidad de recalcarlo, más para convencerme yo misma, que para convencerla a ella.

No había más tiempo para hablar, escuché el silbidito característico de los piropos, me quedé estática y empecé a sonrojarme al darme cuenta de que venía de uno de los chicos que iban con Yamato y que el propio Yamato le reía la gracia, pasando por delante nuestra con tranquilidad. No podía ser, pensé que no me habría visto de lo contrario Yamato siempre me saludaba.

-¡Yamato!.- dije, saliendo del taburete.

Ishida se volvió hacia mí y no entendí su mirada, parecía como si mirase a un extraño, después el chico del silbidito le murmuró algo y Yamato estalló a carcajadas, aunque para ser sincera, me parecieron bastante fingidas.

Tomó una pose totalmente petulante y alzando la cabeza con altanería dijo:

-¿Qué quieres niña?, ¿un autógrafo?

Ni que decir cabe que se me desencajó el rostro, no solo por la frase sino por su tono, era totalmente de perdonavidas.

-Sí, dale uno Ishida, pero no te olvides de apuntarle mi número de teléfono.- bromeó el castaño, que era el mismo del silbido, mientras me guiñaba el ojo y más alucinada me dejó la reacción de Yamato, que volvió a reír descontroladamente, ¿desde cuando Yamato tenía una risa tan estúpida?

-Búscate tus propios ligues.- le dijo el otro chico al castaño, dándole en la cabeza.

Ambos jóvenes empezaron una pequeña lucha, que para mí era totalmente indiferente, permanecía con la vista clavada en los ojos de Yamato, tratando de entender que pasaba, por qué me había hablado así, pero no conseguí emitir ningún sonido, me había quedado muda. Sonreí irónicamente cuando vi como Ishida apartaba la mirada, ni diez segundos la pudo mantener, menudo cobarde.

-Eh chicos, dejad de hacer el tonto y vámonos.- llamó a sus amigos y para cuando me quise dar cuenta, Yamato Ishida ya se perdía por el horizonte y yo aún no había podido reaccionar.

-Por lo que veo amigos inseparables…- dijo Naoko irónicamente, la miré pero tampoco pude decir nada, ni siquiera cuando la vi levantarse con lo que le quedaba de comida.- Takenouchi me caías bien, no hacía falta que te inventases que eres amiga de chicos guapos, aunque por lo que he visto es un creído de mierda, pero hubiese preferido que fueses lesbiana o incluso pervertida, porque si hay algo que no soporto son a las mentirosas, ciao.

Se alejó y ni me salió la voz para llamarla. Esto era un desastre, cinco horas en la secundaria y ya me había dado tiempo para que mi vida se desmoronase totalmente; había tenido la regla, me habían confundido con una pervertida lesbiana, había hecho una amiga, había perdido una amiga, de nuevo empezaba a contener furia contra Yamato y además solo me quedaban 200 yenes para los próximos tres meses, ya que me había gastado mi paga anticipada en el dichoso uniforme de tenis, ¿podía ocurrirme alguna desgracia más?

-¡Sora-chan!

Al oírle tan cerca, más concretamente detrás de mí, deseé que Apocalymon me desfragmentase en datos de nuevo y pudiese quedarme atrapada en ese mundo de ceros y unos para toda la eternidad.

-Sora, ¿Qué haces?.- se me asomó, poniéndose en frente de mí.

-Ah... ah… hi Taichi, ¿Qué tal?

-¡Me encanta el insti!.- exclamó gesticulando con exageración con los brazos.- ¿y a ti? ¡ey!.- fui a coger el papel al darme cuenta de que lo había visto, pero él fue más rápido que yo.- ¿es tu inscripción para el futbol?

¿Para que le iba a mentir a estas alturas? Debía contarle la verdad, además tampoco era para tanto, no sé porqué me daba tanto miedo contárselo, soy libre de elegir el deporte que desee.

-Ehhh… ah…- mis tartamudeos eran evidentes. Por mucho que me intentase autoconvencer siempre seré una cobarde en cualquier tema que concierna a Taichi. No sé por qué, pero siempre tuve la necesidad de agradarle, de que estuviese orgulloso de mí y esto iba a ser una gran decepción para él.-… eh ah… verás…

-¿Tenis?

Mierda, Taichi sabía leer. Miraba el papel confundido y con extrañeza me preguntó:

-¿Te has apuntado a tenis?

Bajé la vista con temor y conseguí susurrar un "sí".

-Waa… no me lo esperaba.

Yo sí que no me esperaba esa reacción, ¿Dónde estaban los gritos?, los "¡me has traicionado!, ¡no puedes irte!, ¿Quién me hará los pases al área!, ¡lo tuyo es el futbol!". Lentamente alcé el rostro, ¿lo aceptaba?, así, sin más, ¿en verdad Taichi había madurado tanto? La primera sonrisa de felicidad se adueñó de mi rostro al ver como Taichi me sonreía.

-Me parece genial Sora.- me dijo apoyando su mano en mi hombro, quise llorar de emoción, abrazarme a él como nunca antes lo había hecho, él me comprendía, solo él, él mejor que nadie.- pero, va a ser muy duro para ti.

Encima se preocupaba por mí, tras mi horroroso día, Taichi había conseguido sacarme una sonrisa, iba a darle las gracias, pero se me borró la sonrisa cuando devolviéndome el papel dijo con normalidad:

-Sí bueno, si el futbol es duro, ahora si lo combinas con el tenis, te puede resultar mortal, además tendrás entrenamientos todos los días y esperemos que no te coincida ningún partido…

Sudor, pánico, horror, decepción, desesperación, miedo, esto y mucho más fue lo que sentí en ese momento. Taichi se pensaba que iba a combinar el tenis con el futbol, por eso estaba tan contento.

-Pero, si crees que vas a poder hacerlo, adelante…

-Taichi.- le interrumpí con temor. Mis pulsaciones iban a mil por hora, pero debía hacerlo de una vez por todas, igual, tampoco se decepcionaba tanto.- Taichi, creo que te has hecho una idea equivocada.

-¿Huh?

-Eh, quiero decir, que es tenis, solo tenis.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- me preguntó y sin mirarle supe que empezaba a fruncir el ceño, lo había entendido a la perfección.

-Que no, no… no voy a jugar al futbol en la secundaria.

Gritos, dolor, sufrimiento, todo eso me esperaba y cerré los ojos para prepararme, pero al ver como nada de eso llegaba los volví a abrir. Vislumbré a Taichi, de espaldas a mí, resoplando y murmurando cosas sin sentido y mis ojos se cerraron como autodefensa en el instante que el moreno se volvió del todo hacia mí, y como me esperaba, ocurrió:

-¡¿Tenis?, ¡¿Qué dejas el fútbol por el tenis?, ¡¿es una broma?, ¡no puedes hacerlo!, ¡me has traicionado!, ¡no puedes irte!, ¡¿Quién me hará los pases al área?, ¡lo tuyo es el futbol!

Me llevé las manos a las orejas para así poder conservar mi nivel auditivo en perfecto estado.

-Ah… entiéndelo.

-¡¿Por qué?

Ardí. Sentí como la furia y la rabia que llevaba acumulando durante el día salía de mis entrañas apoderándose de cada partícula de mi cuerpo. Le miré con ira, ¿Por qué?, ¡¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué demonios debía justificarme con él?, es mi decisión, mi vida, estaba harta de preocuparme siempre por los demás; de que pensará Taichi de mí, de que esas chicas me guarden rencor porque perdieron el partido por mi culpa, ¡tenía mal la pierna, no fue culpa mía!, ¡y si el otro se hace pis es porque es un autista antropofobo!, y si Souchiro empezó a comerse todos los banquillos es porque yo era mejor que él, y encima preocupándome por la varicela de ese idiota para que él me humille delante de mi nueva amiga que ahora me odia.

-¡NO ME GRITES!.- transformé mis pensamientos en gritos, Taichi me miró incrédulo, se puede decir que nunca me había visto perder los nervios de esa forma, ni si quería yo me había visto de esta forma.- ¡jugaré a lo que yo quiera! y quiero jugar a tenis, con las chicas, ¡porque soy una chica!, ¡y estoy harta de jugar con los chicos a un deporte que ya ni me parece interesante!

-¡Pues el tenis es una mierda!.- me gritó encarándose a mí.- ¡y a ti siempre te ha gustado jugar con los chicos!, ¡que ahora vayas de femenina me da risa!

-¡Eres un idiota!.- le grité, arrebatándole la inscripción de la mano y alejándome de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Quería llorar y lo hice, sentí las lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas, entraba de lleno al ranking de las peores discusiones de mi vida, de las cuales mi madre ostentaba el dudoso honor del top five.

...

Anduve ni sé por donde, sonó la campana para volver a clase pero yo no me sentía con ganas de ir a ningún sitio, solo deseaba llorar, esconderme por dentro de las sábanas de mi cama y llorar, llorar, hasta que me quedase sin lágrimas. Me sentía tan sola, tan desvalida, ¿no le importaba a nadie?

Deambulé por los pasillos ya desiertos, adentrándome al baño de las chicas y en la letrina donde hace un rato estuve escondida, lloré hasta quedarme sin fuerzas.

Me detestaba con todas mis fuerzas, no quería llorar, pero lloraba, si yo casi nunca lloraba, la última vez que lo hice con esta intensidad fue en el Digimundo, pero era irónico, las personas que me consolaron en ese momento eran las causantes de mi dolor ahora. Mis mejores amigos, ¿de verdad tenía amigos?

-Piyomon…- susurré con impotencia.- cuanto te hecho de menos…

Escondí la cabeza entre mis rodillas, descargando todo lo que sentía, ¿Por qué no podía acudir a ella para que me consolase? Ella era a la única que le importaba, la única que me quería. Solo deseaba una palabra de ánimo, una mano en la espalda, un consuelo por muy pequeño que fuese. Pero no ocurrió nada, mi vida resultaba indiferente para todos mis amigos.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, hacía rato que ya no lloraba ni emitía ningún sonido. Continuaba sentada en el inodoro, hecha un ovillo, con las piernas flexionadas hacia mi pecho, sujetándomelas con fuerza con los brazos, estaba dispuesta a permanecer todo el día ahí, ya nada me importaba, nada tenía sentido. Pero de repente, un sonido perturbo mi tranquilidad, agarré el D-terminal con desprecio, odiaría ese mensaje fuese de quien fuese, porque en este instante detestaba a todo el mundo con toda mi alma.

_"Hi,__ mejor amiga!, espero que estés teniendo un primer día de secundaria maravilloso. __Mi primer día de sexto grado está siendo genial,__ estoy en la misma clase de __Koushiro__, que te manda recuerdos. __Realmente me está ayudando a escribir el__ mensaje porque yo aún no sé como funciona esto._

¡Á_nimo estudiante de secundaria!__ y no te deprimas por el uniforme tan horroroso, los he visto peores._

_Un millón de besos."_

-Mimi.- susurré dibujando una inevitable sonrisa, mientras empapaba de lágrimas la pantallita del aparato, pero al contrario que las de antes, estas eran lágrimas de emoción.- gracias.

Lo necesitaba, necesitaba algo como esto, sentir que al menos existo para alguien. Era reconfortante, me dio fuerza, ánimo y… ¿Qué demonios hacía llorando en una letrina? No, Sora Takenouchi no es de las que llora en letrinas, Sora Takenouchi es de las que cuantas más veces golpees, más se levantará y con más fuerza, al igual que el fénix, yo también renazco de mis cenizas.

Aunque todo esto estaba muy bien en la teoría, en la práctica era más complicado ser fuerte en estas circunstancias, sobre todo tras mirar mi reflejo en el espejo, estaba totalmente demacrada. Me lavé la cara varias veces, pero los ojos seguían rojos e hinchados, solo un idiota no se daría cuenta de que había llorado, pero ya hasta eso me daba igual, me miré el digivice, ya iban a acabar las clases o lo que es lo mismo, ¡iba a empezar el tenis!

Me dirigía hacia los vestuarios ya con mi bolsa de deporte, cuando noté que alguien caminaba a mi lado, no me giré, pero reconocí en el acto quien era, ese olor característica a su champú, acondicionador, desodorante, o lo que quisiera que se echase para oler tan bien, solo podía ser suyo. Pero ni le miré, ni hablar, no quería que supiese que había llorado y además si para él antes no había existido, ¿Por qué él iba a existir ahora para mí?

-Hola.- me lo dijo tan dulcemente que me hizo tropezar, él me tomó rápidamente entre sus brazos, pero no permanecí mucho tiempo ahí, forcejeé y me libre de él y entonces es cuando quedamos frente a frente y… mierda, le miré a los ojos.

Penetrantes, misteriosos e hipnotizadores. Su mirada era la misma que me dedicaba en la primaria, esa mirada dulce y sincera, pero su rostro estaba terriblemente serio. No dejaba de escanearme con detenimiento, yo no podía soportar eso, estaba enfadada con él, pero esa mirada me hacía quedarme sin habla, paralizada. Con esfuerzo logré girar el rostro, pero le maldije cuando noté su mano tomándome la mejilla.

-¿Has llorado?.- me preguntó, guardando mi rebelde mechón tras la oreja, con una leve caricia.

Sí, mucho. Necesito que me consueles. Era eso lo que deseaba decirle, porque ya me daba igual que él hubiese sido uno de los causantes de mi llanto. Simplemente era superior a mí, esa mirada y ese tono dulce y tierno me hacían perder la voluntad, quedarme embobada a sus pies. Deseé abrazarme a él y que él me envolviese entre sus brazos, no lo entiendo pero en ese momento hubiese sido mi mayor felicidad, ¿que me estaba pasando?, ¿Por qué las piernas me flojeaban de esta forma?, ¿era por esa caricia que sentía reproducida en mi mejilla una y otra vez?

-¿Ha sido por mi culpa?

Volví a la realidad con esa pregunta. Por supuesto que ha sido por tu culpa. ¿Qué te pasa Sora Takenouchi?, ¿Qué un chico me humilla delante de unos imbéciles y luego porque me mira así y me acaricia debo perdonarle?. No en esta vida.

Emulando su característica arrogancia me dí la vuelta y reemprendí mi camino. No llegué lejos, Yamato Ishida me sujetó del brazo con firmeza.

-Puedo explicártelo.- dijo con un deje de tristeza.

-Tengo prisa.- deseaba escuchar esa explicación, pero el orgullo primaba en mí

-Por favor, ven.

Odio ser tan débil y odié que él me arrastrase hasta uno de los asientos de piedra que había en el patio y por encima de todo, odié que me reconfortará el saber que le importaba y que me iba a dar una explicación de su comportamiento.

-Verás…

-¡Yamato!.- le interrumpí con decisión, no estaba dispuesta a aceptar cualquier excusa, por eso deseaba dejar las cosas claras desde el principio.

Él permaneció sentado, con las manos entrelazadas sobre sus piernas, como si fuese un niño regañado, mientras yo me ponía en pie e intentaba razonar lo máximo que me permitiese mi cerebro en este día para olvidar.

-Vale… de acuerdo… ah… sí.- oí una risa contenida, Ishida se reía de mí nuevamente. A lo mejor mi imagen daba un poco de risa, manos en las caderas, mirando al cielo y hablando sola intentando iniciar una conversación. No debía permitir otra humillación.- vale Yamato, sé que últimamente nuestra relación ha sido un poco… mmm…

-¿Inexistente?.- terminó él, lo que yo me atrevía a decir.

-Sí bueno, y que no ha habido lo que se dice una gran…

-Amistad.- confirmó bajando la cabeza.

Sí la hubo, hasta ese horroroso día en el que me confesó que dejó escapar el autobús, luego, no nos hablamos, hicimos las paces y no nos habíamos vuelto a ver. Daría lo que fuera por volver a tener esa confianza que tenía con él antes del viaje a Kyoto. En realidad hasta la vuelta del viaje, porque el paseo por la ciudad, como se comportó con mi padre, la charla del autobús… todo, fue idílico, ¿por qué demonios tuvo que hacer esa tontería? Seguía sin confiar en él y puede que ya nunca más recobrásemos esa amistad, por lo menos por mi parte. Y encima hoy hacía como si no me conociese, igual deseaba espantarme de su vida y no sabía como. Igual le caía mal o simplemente le parecía idiota.

-¿Te parezco idiota?.- pregunté sentándome a su lado.

-No, claro que no Sora.- apresuró a desmentir.

-Entonces ¿Por qué me tratas como a una idiota?

-Sora…

No. De nuevo estaba furiosa con el mundo, más concretamente con ese dichoso rubio y levantándome con firmeza grite:

-¿Ha sido divertido?, dime, ¿te lo has pasado bien humillándome?, ¿dejándome en ridículo delante de una potencial amiga?, ¿eh?, ¡contesta!

-Lo siento mucho.- se levantó tratando de sosegarme, pero no se lo permití, evitaba mirarle como fuese, sino nada podría hacer que esos ojos me volviesen a cautivar.- yo no… solo… esos chicos, son.. bueno es la primera vez que hago amigos y quería encajar.

-¡¿Qué?.- la primera vez que hace amigos, ¿y yo que era entonces?.- me empiezo a sentir bastante invisible, pensé que éramos amigos.

-Sí, claro y lo somos, pero por motivos diferentes. Quiero decir, los niños elegidos sois mis amigos porque estábamos en el mismo grupo, ya ves, íbamos juntos a la primaria y nunca te interesaste por mí, en cambio estos amigos, los he conseguido por mí mismo, porque tenemos gustos parecidos de música y puedo hablar con ellos de rock y blues…

-¡Ya entiendo!.- no quería escuchar ni una palabra más.- como Yamato ha hecho nuevos amiguitos se olvida de los que tenía, es patético.

-No es eso, Sora… solo, no quería perjudicarte y…

-Yamato, por favor, déjalo.

Ahora sí que estaba dolida y decepcionada, ¿se avergonzaba de mi ante sus nuevos amigos?, ¿o es que como ya tenía a alguien con quien hablar ya no le hacía falta?

-Sora por favor, no te enfades, por favor.- le oí suplicante, cuando yo ya había decidido irme de ahí. Ese tono me resultó vacío y doloroso. Sentí un encogimiento en mi corazón, me sentía utilizada, como un muñeco viejo, que ahora que aparecía uno nuevo, acababa en un rincón.

-No me enfado Yamato.- le dije, casi sin volverme.- ahora sé lo que significo para ti, no pasa nada. Pero, solo quiero que sepas, que tú no eres mi amigo por ser un niño elegido, eres mi amigo porque yo te quiero como amigo, soy una tonta porque tú no sientes lo mismo.- negué con impotencia y antes de alejarme le susurré.- me alegro de que hayas hecho nuevos amigos y no estés solo.

Seguí mi camino, él ya no volvió a intentar detenerme ni a llamarme, no sabía en que podía estar pensando, realmente, ya no me importaba.

...

Estaba guapa, no era de esa clase de chicas que se pasaban horas frente al espejo, pero es que este uniforme sí que me quedaba bien, y lo mejor es que no tenía un estúpido lazo. Ojalá pusiesen el uniforme de tenis para ir a clase, a la piscina, a la compra y a todo en general, me sentía muy cómoda con él, mucho más que con las botas de futbol. Antes de que acabase la primaria, ya hacía tiempo que no me gustaba verme con el uniforme de futbol, sobre todo por la camiseta, no se adaptaba tan bien a mi creciente anatomía como esta. Este uniforme sí que estaba hecho para una chica y lo mejor era el vestuario, ¡de chicas! Hacía un montón de tiempo que no compartía vestuario, desde que dejé el equipo de futbol femenino concretamente, porque en el masculino, evidentemente, yo me cambiaba a parte, bastante vergüenza me hacían pasar algunos de esos chicos en ocasiones. Ni me imagino lo que se hubiesen reído de mi hoy… "jajaja, tienes la regla, jajaja" y encima el idiota de Taichi no lo entendía, ¿tan complicado era de entender?, ¿acaso era un bicho raro por querer dejar de ser un bicho raro?

No quería pensar más en ese baka o me deprimiría de nuevo. Prefería coger mi raqueta y reunirme con mis compañeras, este momento era mi rayito de esperanza en este día tan amargo.

Llegué de las primeras a la cancha de tenis, nos esperaban las chicas de tercero, o lo que era lo mismo las mayores de la secundaria inferior. Una de ellas era la capitana y otras dos que estaban a su lado parecían sus ayudantes. Poco a poco las chicas fueron llegando, vi llegar a Naoko, pero ella me evitó descaradamente, eso me hizo sentir mal de nuevo, porque esa chica me había caído muy bien y lo había estropeado antes de empezar.

Con un clamoroso grito la capitana detuvo el barullo que estaban formando las chicas hablando entre ellas y pegando saltitos por lo bien que les sentaba el uniforme. Todas nos posicionamos como si estuviésemos en el ejercito, sería mejor no caerles mal a las mayores.

-Bien chicas.- tomó la palabra la capitana, mientras andaba de un lado a otro pegándose con el canto de la raqueta en la mano.- mi nombre es Ai Matsumoto, pero vosotras me conoceréis como capitana Matsumoto. Sé que sois nuevas en el instituto y estaréis nerviosas por todo lo que eso conlleva, pero eso no debe influir en el tenis. El tenis no es un deporte para pasar el rato, ¡ni para lucir minifalda!.- gritó esto señalando a una compañera, que por lo visto aprovechada el discurso de Matsumoto para sonreír a los chicos que pasaban por los alrededores.-… aquí, vais a sudar como nunca y quien esté preocupada porque se le corra el rimel se puede largar ahora mismo, ¡no la quiero en mi equipo!

Sin duda que la chica tenía carácter y me estaba empezando a acongojar, pero estaba de acuerdo con todo su discurso, el tenis no era solo para pasearse en mi minifalda, era un deporte duro, aunque yo ya estaba curada de espantos, ya que mi entrenadora particular había sido mi madre y esa mujer sí que era increíblemente estricta.

Luego del discurso de la capitana, apareció la entrenadora. Nos habló en un tono mucho más amable y cordial, pero sin relajarse demasiado, quería que estuviésemos a tono desde el primer día. Después nos dejó de nuevo a cargo de la capitana Matsumoto. Sus compañeras sacaron unas cajas, pensé que traerían las pelotas o algo para entrenar, pero me quedé anonadada al ver como empezaban a sacar unas bolsitas en las que había una pulsera verde en cada una con las siglas del club de tenis.

-Son 100 yenes la pulsera, recordad que debéis comprar por lo menos una.- habló Ai y para mi estupefacción en seguida se hizo una gran cola de chicas.

Para integrarme me puse en la fila, no es que estuviese muy boyante de dinero, pero me hacía ilusión tener la pulsera del club de tenis. Mientras Matusmoto y otra compañera realizaban la venta, otra de las chicas mayores empezó a contarnos la leyenda de esas pulseras.

-Estas pulseras son muy importantes y han traído mucha suerte a las chicas del club de tenis desde tiempo inmemorial… porque con ellas, ¡conseguiréis al chico que os gusta!

Se oyó un estruendoso "uuuuhhhhh", saltos y palmas entre varias compañeras, mientras yo intentaba salir de mi estupefacción.

-¡¿Qué?.- dije en voz alta sin darme ni cuenta.

-Claro, es muy sencillo.- contestó la chica que había hablado antes.- se la tienes que regalar al chico que te gusta y si la acepta y se la pone, tus sentimientos serán correspondidos.

No salía de mi asombro, ¿para eso todo el discurso de "venimos a jugar al tenis no a lucir las falditas delante de los chicos"? era bastante contradictorio y ridículo.

-Vamos, que es algo así como los medallones de Marmalade Boy, ¿no?.- oí a una joven, que tampoco parecía muy convencida.

-Eh sí… bueno…

La capitana salió al recate de su compañera y en un tono bastante antipático dijo:

-En realidad esta tradición se remonta a hace cuatro años, cuando las chicas necesitaban dinero para renovar sus uniformes y se les ocurrió vender pulseras del amor, ahora este dinero es para nuestra fiesta de fin de curso.

Se oyeron gritos de júbilo que enseguida fueron aplacados.

-La fiesta de fin de curso de nosotras, las de tercero.- quiso dejar claro Matsumoto, para tristeza de la mayoría.- ¡tú!, ¿cuantas quieres?

-Una…- musité sin apenas voz. Como para decirle que me parecía una tontería y una estafa, me tendría de recogepelotas durante todo el año.

No pasó mucho más en el entrenamiento de hoy y sin apenas darme cuenta ya me dirigía camino a casa. ¡Mi primer día de secundaria había finalizado!, hice el balance mentalmente y salió negativo, oscuro, bajo cero, no me había pasado absolutamente nada bueno en este día. Miento, el mensaje de Mimi me llegó al corazón, entonces no le respondí, no me sentía con fuerzas, pero ahora sí. En cuanto llegase a casa la llamaría, seguro que le parecerá "súper kawaii" la tontería de la pulserita, que por supuesto acabará en un cajón como recuerdo de mi primer día, porque no me veo regalándosela a nadie nunca. No señor, Sora Takenouchi no es de las que va regalando pulseras de amor a chicos.

Chicos, ya me había olvidado de ellos, de Yamato. Prefiero no pensar en él o me enfadaré, es mentira ya no me enfadaría, peor, lloraría de dolor. Y Taichi, solo espero que se le pase pronto el enfado, aunque también me ha hecho daño, ¿por qué las dos personas con las que estaba deseando empezar este día han sido las que más daño me han hecho?

Menos mal que ya llegaba a casa, porque no me apetecía seguir dándole vueltas a estos temas, me aturdían y me ponían un dolor de cabeza tremendo... y de tripa. De nuevo volvía ese intenso dolor, al menos durante el entrenamiento me dio una tregua. Mierda, lo pesada que se iba a poner mi madre cuando le comentase este pequeño contratiempo, con tal de que no quiera hacerme otra foto para mandársela a papá con el título "tu hija con su primera menstruación", soy feliz.

¿De normal hay tantas escaleras hasta la puerta de mi casa? Estaba tan cansada física y moralmente, que hasta respirar requería para mí el máximo de los esfuerzos. Finalmente llegué a mi planta, frente a mí tenía la puerta de mi casa, pero mi vista se paró en un paquetito que había abajo, por la forma juraría que era una raqueta de tenis, eso me extrañó tremendamente.

Lo tomé y la sonrisa se me dibujó en el acto al leer la notita que llevaba, había sido más rápido de lo que esperaba y eso me alegró, él nunca me fallaba. Sabía que no podía estar enfadado conmigo mucho tiempo, al igual que yo no podía estar enfadada con él, le echaría demasiado de menos. Abrí la puerta y sin darme cuenta, mis pensamientos fluyeron en forma de palabras.

-Taichi… baka.

...

Abril 2001

...

.

* * *

N/A: Espero que no haya resultado muy cansino leer en primera persona de Sora, lo digo porque yo no sé escribir demasiado bien en primeras personas y me enrollo todavía más que haciéndolo con narrador omnisciente, que ya es decir XD. En cualquier caso, menudo día más malo le he dado a mi adorada Sora que ya se me ha hecho mujer XD, bueno esperemos que se solucione alguna cosilla en le próximo capítulo…

**Historia de otro primer día** que como es de esperar será narrado por Yamato, ¡gracias por leer!

¡Feliz Navidersario! Y como seguro que no nos veremos más, también... ¡que tengáis un buen comienzo de año! y como siempre, que el 2012 os traiga todo lo que no os trajo el 2011 y si el 2011 ya os trajo todo lo que deseabais, que el 2012 os lo mantenga.


	6. Historia de otro primer día

Muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo en mi fic consentido y mimado, me hace feliz porque como no me canso de decir este fic es el que ahora más ocupa mi corazón por lo que representa, mi meta en esta página y como fanficker "La odisea del sorato"

Espero que os siga gustando y lo sigáis apoyando hasta el final, yo trataré de dar lo mejor de mí, no sé si lo conseguiré pero de lo que debéis estar seguros es de que siempre lo escribiré con el corazón.

Dicho esto, lean si aún lo desean.

.

* * *

**Historia de otro primer día**

...

Abril 2001

...

-Capitán Ishida, nuestras armas están desactivadas y nos siguen cuatro Tie fighters disparando a discreción, deberíamos saltar al hiperespacio.

Miré a mi segundo oficial al mando, mi compañero en todas mis batallas interestelares al borde del Halcón Milenario, Gabumon. Tenía que tomar una decisión, Han me había dejado a cargo de su más valioso tesoro, no, no era la princesa Leia, ni siquiera sus adorables mellizos, ni hasta el pequeño Anakin. Lo que más amaba el capitán Solo era su nave y yo el capitán Yamato Ishida, era ahora quién estaba al mando de ella.

No podía fallarle, la base rebelde esperaba que trajese a salvo a su comandante Skywalker, herido de muerte en la agónica batalla de Chandrila.

-Gabumon, ¡toma el mando!.- dije con autoridad. Había tomado una decisión, arreglaría las armas, acabaría con esos cazas, último resquicio de un imperio al que no le quedaba nada, ni siquiera la tercera estrella de la muerte, la cual yo me encargué de destruir sin ayuda, solo yo, Gabumon y un X-wing destartalado.

Me adentré a las entrañas de la nave, gracias a mi mente privilegiada, entendía a la perfección hasta el más diabólico de los diagramas. Pero cuando estaba a punto de arreglar todo, sentí una gran vibración en el interior de la nave que me hizo desequilibrar, nos habían dado.

-Oh… oh… capitán Ishida… nos han dado… deberíamos sacar al amo Luke de aquí, sería una tragedia que muriese.- me avisó C3Andromon, un androide compañero de todas las batallas de mi comandante Skywalker y de su padre antes que de él.

Miré hacia arriba al escuchar las sirenas de seguridad, la nave iba a la deriva.

-Piu… gua… u… piuj.

Entendí a la perfección lo que dijo R2Koushiro. Un androide pequeñito, pelirrojo y que siempre iba con un laptop, debíamos evacuar a Skywalker en las cápsulas de emergencia.

-De acuerdo.

Me lleve las manos a los oídos, esa horrorosa sirena no me dejaba pensar, era como un zumbido que penetraba directamente en mi cerebro, pero no se detenía, ¿acaso era un arma mortífera del enemigo?

Cerré los ojos al perder la visión y cuando los volví a abrir vi ¿un póster de Queen? Me revolví para un lado y para otro, ¡demonios!, con lo genial que estaba siendo el sueño, iba a salvar a Luke y ser un héroe para los rebeldes.

Pero aquí había algo que no encajaba, si ya me había despertado, ¿por qué seguía escuchando la sirena del Halcón Milenario? Me tallé los ojos tratando de desperezarme de una vez por todas y entonces es cuando fui consciente de que era lo que sonaba así: ¡el dichosos despertador!

Al pararlo sentí un gran alivio y me volví a tumbar en la cama, dejé caer el brazo sobre los ojos, quería continuar durmiendo, sobre todo por lo que me esperaba al levantarme, la secundaria.

Ya volvía a sumergirme en el mundo de los sueños, cuando escuché abrir la puerta y después como alguien me zarandeaba con el pie, ¿por qué este hombre siempre me despertaba con el pie?

-Venga, levanta Yamato, ¿no querrás llegar tarde en tu primer día?

Observé a mi padre abandonando mi habitación y supe que mi sueño intergaláctico debería esperar, ahora era el momento de ir a la secundaria. Al levantarme noté que un libro caía de la cama, lo recogí con cuidado y lo dejé encima del escritorio, eso explicaba mis sueños en una galaxia muy, muy lejana. Me quedé dormido leyendo una novela de Star Wars, ahora lo recordaba, anoche me costó mucho dormir, ¿sería por los nervios del primer día? O tal vez fuese por lo que me esperaba en el armario, ese uniforme. Detestaba llevar uniforme, porque si todos íbamos iguales, ¿qué tenía yo de diferente?, no me gustaba que todos pareciésemos fabricados en serie, me gustaba más la diferencia y la naturalidad de cada persona. Pero que remedio, todas las escuelas secundarias tienen uniforme, me tendría que acostumbrar a él.

Para que engañarnos, a mí, todo me queda bien, aunque eso sí, jamás me pondría esa horrorosa corbata. No entendía como mi padre podía llevarla tan cómodamente, era asfixiante, me negaba a llevarla porque con ella me sentiría como un perro doméstico atado a un trabajo que detesta y yo no lo soy, yo Yamato Ishida, soy y seré un lobo libre y solitario.

Al entrar en la cocina, mi padre ya me estaba esperando.

-Hijo, que elegante estás, parece que fue ayer cuando tu madre te llevó por primera vez a la guardería de Hikarigaoka y…

No escuché más y eso que él continuó hablando durante rato, pero yo ya había desconectado por completo del parloteo de mi padre, no soportaba cuando se ponía a hablar en plan melancólico de los tiempos pasados en los que éramos una familia feliz, porque me entraban ganas de gritarle: ¡¿por qué lo estropeaste?, por eso, prefería ignorarle.

-Papá, ¿no hay zumo?.- le pregunté con indeferencia. Este hombre era un desastre, se acabó, de ahora en adelante yo me encargaría también de hacer la compra.

Lo miré y me fijé que estaba nervioso, de espaldas a mí. Busqué con la mirada sus manos para ver lo que hacía y rodé los ojos con desaprobación al ver que estaba pasando.

-Papá, déjalo, ya tomaré algo en el instituto.- le dije, mientras tomaba mi cartera con los libros y me la echaba al hombro.

-Pero si ya está hijo.- me dijo con una sonrisa ofreciéndome el vaso, con un culillo de zumo. Si se creía que iba a beber ese trasvase cutre de sus sobras, iba listo.

-Gracias, pero ya no me apetece.- dije tratando de ponerle buena cara. Era un desastre, pero lo hacía siempre todo con buena intención.

Ya me iba a, cuando escuché nuevamente su voz.

-Espera hijo.- me volteé lo justo para verle y vi el horror en forma de tela, ¿qué hacía con mi corbata en la mano?.- se te olvidaba la corbata.

-No se me olvidaba.- contesté echando la cabeza para atrás para impedir que me la pusiese.- no voy a llevarla, no es obligatorio y me ahoga.

Lo miré con perplejidad al escuchar sus sonaras carcajadas, ¿qué había dicho que fuese tan gracioso?

-¿Es por qué no sabes hacerte el nudo?

Inevitablemente el calor se apoderó de mis mejillas. Era un momento vergonzoso porque tenía razón, no sabía hacerme el nudo, pero tampoco era por eso, no quería llevar corbata, ¡no me gustan las corbatas!

-Ven, yo te enseño…

No pude resistirme, para mi padre este era uno de esos momentos importantes padre e hijo porque podía traspasarme algo de sabiduría. A mí seguía pareciéndome ridículo llevar una estúpida tela alrededor del cuello como una correa, pero mi padre parecía muy ilusionado.

Al tercer intento conseguí hacerme bien el nudo, no era tan difícil una vez que le coges el truco, entonces vi el rostro de mi padre y por primera vez en el día sonreí con sinceridad. Estaba tan ilusionado y orgulloso como pocas veces lo había visto, había valido la pena, para él este momento había sido muy importante y supongo que también para mí, inconscientemente pensé, que me encantaría tener un momento así algún día con mi propio hijo.

Pero bueno, aunque hubiese cedido a ponerme la ridícula corbata, me negaba a ir ahogado y atado hasta arriba como un empollón, por eso, nada más salir de casa, me la aflojé considerablemente, ahora sí, estaba listo para ir al instituto.

...

Al llegar me di cuenta de que, muy seguramente me había entretenido demás en el camino o sino es que ya me había equivocado de instituto, porque… ¡ya casi no quedaba gente fuera del edificio! Al mirar el reloj fui consciente de que mi primera impresión había sido la correcta, la campana de clase ya había sonado.

El interior del instituto tampoco me pareció tan diferente a la escuela, más grande, eso sí, pero se respiraba el mismo ambiente desmoralizador. Esta sería mi nueva cárcel hasta prácticamente la mayoría de edad. Por los pasillos sí que había alboroto, sobretodo en la zona de las taquillas y aunque también es verdad que no los busqué demasiado con la mirada no vi a mis amigos Taichi y Sora, igual era mejor así, a Taichi no me importaba verlo, pero a Sora… los dilemas invadían mi cabeza siempre que pensaba en esa chica y más porque me iba a sentir fatal al verla teniendo en cuenta que lo último que hablé con ella fue una mentira para no ir a su cumpleaños. ¡Pero que demonios Yamato!, no debía pensar en ella, mira a tu alrededor, el instituto está plagado de chicas, eso sería suficiente para evitar que el único universo femenino con el que me relacionase fuese Sora.

Ser un estudiante de primero era desastroso, no había más que mirar la dichosa taquilla, estaba al ras del suelo. En fin, me tendría que resignar.

Ya me estaba cambiando de zapatos cuando dos chicos me llamaron la atención. Más que los chicos en sí, a los cuales, no había visto nunca, lo que captó mi atención fue lo que estaban haciendo. Sus taquillas estaban al lado de la mía, pero parece ser que se las estaban apañando para hacer el cambiazo de los números con taquillas que estaban más altas. Quedé perplejo, ¿como no se me había ocurrido a mí?

Al terminar su labor los chicos compartieron una sonrisa pero noté su nerviosismo al cruzar sus miradas con la mía. Entonces fui consciente de que yo mantenía una expresión facial demasiado dura.

-Eh… ha habido una confusión.- trató de excusarse uno de ellos, era el más alto, moreno y con una corta melena.

-Sí, es que está… mal- balbuceó su compañero, un chico de pelo azul y con gafas.

Me puse en pie rápidamente y tratando de dibujar una sonrisa de complicidad me dirigí hacia ellos.

-¿Podéis hacer lo mismo en la mía?.- pregunté señalando mi incómoda taquilla.

Ellos compartieron una mirada de asombro, para después dirigir su vista hacia mí y sonreír.

-Eso está hecho.- dijo el moreno, agachándose a mi taquilla, para quitarle también el número y colocárselo a una de las de arriba.

La verdad que era un plan bastante simple y muy probablemente cuando el legítimo dueño de la taquilla de arriba se volviese loco buscando su número, seríamos descubierto, pero hasta entonces, me libraría de estar arrastrándome por los suelos para buscar mis libros en esa infernal taquilla.

-Soy Takashi Kijima.- se presentó el moreno.- y este es Yutaka Katsugano.- dijo señalando a su amigo que hacía una pequeña reverencia.

-Yamato Ishida.- dije cortésmente.

-¿A que clase vas?.- preguntó el tal Kijima

Esa pregunta me descolocó, más que nada, porque hasta ese momento ni me había planteado esa cuestión. Claro que entonces me encontraría en una situación un poco absurda al no saber a que aula debía meterme.

-¿No lo has mirado?.- cuestionó incrédulo el otro compañero. Negué con la cabeza un poco avergonzado.

-¡Vamos a mirarlo!.- me dijo el moreno dándome un amistoso golpe en el hombro.

Fue una sensación extraña pero bastante gratificante, hace un tiempo me habría molestado que me golpeasen de esa forma, que me hablasen o incluso su mera presencia, pero parece ser que eso ya era historia. Me dio gusto descubrirlo, porque esta era mi prueba de fuego, si de verdad seguiría siendo ese chico cerrado o ya estaba preparado para relacionarme con gente de esta forma, y parece ser que así era. Era muy pronto para decirlo, pero en mi interior, pensé que esos chicos podrían llegar a ser mis amigos, sería genial, los primeros amigos que haría por mí mismo. Y para que engañarnos, no deseába pasar la secundaria igual que como pasé casi toda la primaria, es decir, apartado de la gente. Deseába socializarme, conocer gente nueva, demostrarme a mí mismo que era merecedor del emblema de la amistad, que Gabumon estuviese tranquilo y orgulloso de mí.

Íbamos hacia las listas pero Yutaka se quedó un poco rezagado, era increíble, el primer día de clase y su pequeño cajón ya estaba a rebosar. Lo que me impactó fue ver lo que caía de su taquilla, fue alucinante la cantidad y cantidad de revistas musicales que había acumulado en tan solo unos minutos en el instituto.

-Waa…- me agaché para recoger algunas.- ¿te gusta la música?

-Yamato-kun, no sé si lo sabes pero estás hablando con dos músicos.- anunció Kijima, colgándose del cuello de su amigo.

-Sí, teníamos un grupo, en el jardín de infancia.- siguió Yutaka, que al contrario que su amigo, parecía que no se sentía muy orgulloso de esa época.

-¡"Los comemocos"!.- anunció Takashi, gesticulando de una manera exagerada.

Entonces, entendí el rojo de la cara de su amigo, no era un nombre demasiado comercial, más que nada porque te entraban arcadas al pensarlo.

-Bueno Takashi, hace mucho tiempo de eso.- se excusó el peli-azul, de los dos parecía el más tímido.

-Vamos a hacerle una demostración…

Sin más preámbulos, el moreno comenzó a dar palmas en sus piernas, lo que me sorprendió gratamente es el ritmo endiablado que llevaba, me pareció que sería un batería genial. Por el contrario, estaba claro que Katsugano no era de esa clase de chicos a los que le gusta hacer el ridículo el primer día de clase ante desconocidos, y por eso, me quedé sin saber que habilidad tenía, porque ignorando a su compañero reemprendió la marcha.

-¿A ti te gusta la música?.- me preguntó amablemente.

-Sí, es un hobby que tengo.

-¿En serio?

Parecía que sí, todo hacía indicar que sí, había congeniado bien con esos chicos, yo Yamato Ishida había hecho nuevos amigos. Eran bastante agradables, compartíamos muchos gustos musicales, por eso fue fácil sumergirme con ellos en una interminable charla, tan larga que ni nos dimos cuenta de cuando toda la gente había desaparecido y por supuesto, ni me enteré de que todos los de primero debíamos asistir al discurso inaugural, pero tampoco le dí importancia, seguro que habría sido un rollazo. Aunque me tuve que despedir de ellos al adentrarme en clase ya que estábamos en diferentes grupos, eso sí, me dio una alegría, que por supuesto no mostré, saber que compartía aula con un amigo mío, Taichi Yagami. Tampoco dije nada, pero me hubiese gustado que Sora también estuviese en la misma aula, nunca he compartido clase con ella, aunque por otro lado, después de nuestros últimos y caóticos encuentros, pensé que sería lo mejor. No debía olvidar para que estaba en la secundaria, conocer gente nueva, más concretamente chicas nuevas y que de esa forma pueda ser el amigo que Sora se merece y no el crío que no sabe que hacer para llamar su atención.

Me pregunté como estaría con el uniforme, el color era un poco feo, por no hablar del lazo, pero creo que a Sora le quedaría bastante bien.

-Yama-kun, ¿estas aquí o en las nubes?.- me zarandeó Yagami, no era consciente pero por lo visto me había quedado como ido.- ¿y esa sonrisa?

Al verle frente a mí sonriendo me di cuenta de que llevaba razón, estaba sonriendo como un idiota a la nada, bueno, en verdad no era a la nada era a… ¡peor aún!, estaba sonriendo como un idiota a la imagen de Sora. Sacudí la cabeza velozmente para tratar de apartar de mi cabeza cualquier tipo de pensamiento que la invadiese en ese momento para después volver a ponerme serio. No lo podía evitar, estaba nervioso, de repente, me sudaban las manos a chorros y lo peor era que Taichi continuaba mirándome con su sonrisa bobalicona, ¿y si se había dado cuenta? Aparté ese pensamiento de mi mente, era imposible, simplemente porque no existía nada, porque no había pasado nada como para que Taichi supiese que estaba pensando en Sora y… me estaba armando un gran lío y por si esto fuera poco, sentí que mis mejillas enrojecían. Si en ese momento Taichi hubiese podido leer mis pensamientos, moriría de vergüenza.

-¿En que piensas para sonreír tanto?.- me preguntó con su sonrisa burlona, mientras hacía un gesto típico en su persona, como era llevarse los brazos a la nuca.

-Eh… ah… nada…

Nunca pensé que diría esto pero... ¡menos mal que el profesor llegó!, me sacó de un gran apuro y de tener que excusarme con Taichi.

Las clases no se diferenciaban tanto a las de la escuela, eran un rollo en un sitio como en otro, lo que sí había diferente era la gente, no solo porque no conociese ni a la mitad de mi clase y que a los pocos que conocía fuesen los patanes amigos de Taichi, en serio, nunca encontraré divertido hacer pedorretas con los brazos.

A la hora de la comida, tras las soporíferas primeras clases, la mayoría de la gente se dirigió en masa a apuntarse a algún club, como Taichi, que corrió como nunca para inscribirse en su amado equipo de futbol y lo peor era que estaba totalmente convencido de que Sora también se apuntaría. No es que hubiese hablado de esto últimamente con ella, de hecho la primera y última vez que hablé de esto con ella fue cuando fuimos a Kyoto y su padre dijo que jugaría al tenis. Después ella me lo confirmó más o menos, dejando entrever que estaba absolutamente aterrada de lo que pudiese decirle Taichi cuando se enterase. Sinceramente, creo que Sora exageraba, puede que Yagami fuese un poco bruto e incomprensivo en algunas ocasiones, pero creo que esto lo entendería, pero bueno, tampoco era un problema en el que me debía meter. Era cosa de ellos dos y con lo bien que se llevaban desde siempre, no creo que tuviesen una pelea por esto.

Por mi parte, no me iba a apuntar a ningún club este año. Nunca me gustaron los deportes, que era lo que más abundaba y de las demás actividades que el gran instituto de Odaiba ofrecía, prefería no comentar nada. Además, que bastantes horas del día estábamos encerrados en el instituto como para encima seguir aquí después de clase por alguna estúpida actividad. Prefería gastar mi tiempo en otras cosas.

...

Después de probar la comida de la cafetería me hice una promesa, prepararme la comida en mi casa y traérmela, porque… ¡hasta mi padre cocinaba mejor! Aunque creo que a mis nuevos compañeros les pareció deliciosa o por lo menos eso parecía puesto que Takashi repitió dos veces y Yutaka se comió la suya y la mía, pero bueno, tampoco podía esperar que tuviesen un exquisito gusto culinario unos chicos que de pequeños se hacían llamar los "Comemocos".

Mi odioso primer día no iba tan mal como yo lo había imaginado; había hecho nuevos amigos, tenía a Taichi en mi clase, me había apoderado de una taquilla alta, pero claro, era imposible que todo continuase de color azul y supe que vendrían las complicaciones cuando la vi.

Podría decir que era a la única chica de todas con las que me había cruzado ese día que le quedaba bien el uniforme y a pesar de que últimamente hubiese estado usando más faldas, me encantó verla con una y más saber que la tendría que llevar durante todo el curso. Sin darme cuenta el calor fue adueñándose de mi cuerpo, no podía permitirlo pero es que no pude evitarlo, me encantó verla después de tanto tiempo. Ella estaba sentada en una de las mesas, hablando con otra chica que no reconocí, supuse que estaría en su clase. Me gustó verla sonreír, parecía que se llevaba muy bien con esa joven.

-¿Cuál de las dos te gusta?

Con esa pregunta tan directa como comprometida, Takashi me devolvió a tierra firme y solo entonces es cuando fui consciente de que me había quedado medio embobado mirándola, y yo no lo podía ver, pero si noté que mi cara ardía, por lo que muy a mi pesar deduje que estaría completamente sonrojado.

-Son dos bombones, ¿cuál de las dos te gusta?, porque yo me quedo con la pelirroja.- dijo el moreno, zarandeándome del cuello, mientras su mirada seguía clavada en esas dos jóvenes.

Mi hirvió la sangre al escuchar esa afirmación, ¿cómo que él se quedaba con la pelirroja?, ¿quién demonios se creía que era?, y lo peor, ¿qué se creía que era Sora?, ¿un vestido de un escaparate el cual se podía elegir? Por supuesto que no iba a permitir esa clase de comentarios. Con molestia me liberé del abrazo de ese joven, estaba dispuesto a cargar contra él, pero algo me hizo detenerme, su mirada. Era confusa y temerosa, estaba claro que no entendía que había hecho mal.

Con cierta dificultad logré apaciguar mi furia, al fin y al cabo, el chico no lo había dicho con mala intención, había escuchado comentarios de ese tipo por parte de su boca en referencia a todas las chicas con las que nos habíamos cruzado, claro que la única que me importaba era Sora.

Ahora no sabía como actuar, si le decía que ni se le ocurriese volver a hacer un comentario como ese respecto a Sora, muy seguramente me trataría como un loco celoso, eso por no hablar de lo que pensaría Sora si se llegaba a enterar de que iba amenazando a los chicos para que no hablasen de ella. Lo más seguro es que se enfadaría por meterme en su vida o peor, pensaría que estoy celoso y entonces tendríamos un problema y yo no podría volverla a mirar a la cara.

Con todos estos dilemas revoloteando en mi mente, llegué a una conclusión y tomé una decisión que a mi parecer, sería beneficiosa para los dos.

-Bueno… jajaja…- empecé a reír de forzosamente, mientras le pegaba en la espalda de forma amistosa.- nada… solo que… sí, están buenas.

Realmente me sentía perdido en estas conversaciones, aunque por supuesto me gustaban las chicas bonitas, no solía fijarme demasiado en ellas y mucho menos para hacer esos comentarios y por supuesto, nunca se me habría ocurrido hacerlo respecto a Sora. Pero había tomado una decisión, por lo menos para esos chicos sería mejor fingir que no la conocía.

Claro, que el pánico llegó a mí cuando vi que los dos chicos se dirigían con total decisión hacia ellas.

-Venga, quiero ver a esa pelirroja de más cerca.- anunció Takashi con una sonrisa, que para nada me gustó. Aunque claro, volví a hacer gala de mi hipocresía y le correspondí con una nueva sonrisa falsa.

Esto no me lo esperaba y mientras me acercaba e iba escuchando los comentarios cada vez más estúpidos de mis amigos, fui convenciéndome de que no había sido una buena idea fingir que esa chica no me importaba, sobretodo, porque estaba seguro de que ella se iba a enfadar mucho más que si hubiese actuado como un amigo irracionalmente celoso.

A cada paso sentía una sensación más fuerte en mi tripa, tal vez fuese porque llevaba mucho tiempo sin verla o porque realmente estaba preciosa. Sacudí la cabeza con nerviosismo, otra vez con eso, no podía permitirlo, vale, sí, ya lo había admitido, me gustaba, pero eso no era excusa para que me sintiese de esta forma cada vez que estaba a su lado. Era angustioso, mucho peor que la última vez que nos encontramos, pero a la vez, era tan reconfortante este cálido sentimiento. Valía la pena toda la agonía con tal de sentirlo aunque fuese solo durante un segundo.

Metido en mi nuevo papel, tuve que soltar una arrogante carcajada cuando Takashi hizo el silbidito de los piropos, pero valió la pena, porque lo que contemplé no tenía precio. Simplemente se veía adorable sonrojada, aunque por otro lado me molestó que lo hubiese provocado Takashi. No sé por qué, pero sentí que me gustaría verla sonrojada solo yo, y que por supuesto, fuese el único con permiso para sonrojarla. Tampoco era el momento de pensar en esto.

Ya había pasado lo peor, un par de pasos más y la cruzábamos, lo que significaba que podría respirar de alivio, pero no pudo ser, como me imaginaba, Sora seguía siendo tan amable y educada como siempre.

-¡Yamato!

Quedé petrificado al escuchar su voz, tan dulce como acostumbraba, era igual que como la recordaba. Respiré fuertemente, tratando de enmascarar mis sentimientos, una vez que creí haberlo conseguido, me volví hacia ella aparentando indiferencia y la miré como a un extraño. En seguida percibí su sorpresa, a pesar de que seguía con su imperturbable sonrisa, no se esperaba mi mirada, era increíble, pero nunca me había topado con una persona que leyese mis ojos de una forma tan clara como la hacía Sora.

Tampoco me dio tiempo a pensar en nada más, porque Takashi también se había sorprendido.

-¿La conoces?.- me murmuró al oído y de forma automática estallé a carcajadas.

Se que desconcertaron a Sora y que le iba a molestar mi actitud, pero debía seguir con mi papel.

-¿Qué quieres niña?, ¿un autógrafo?.- le pregunté con altanería.

Ni que decir cabe, que se le desencajó el rostro al escuchar eso. Podía decir con seguridad que Sora jamás se hubiese esperado una frase así por mi parte.

-Sí, dale uno Ishida, pero no te olvides de apuntarle mi número de teléfono.- bromeó Kijima y de nuevo volví a reír de forma descontrolada y falsa, por supuesto que falsa. Solo un idiota no hubiese pensado que mi risa era totalmente estúpida.

-Búscate tus propios ligues.- le dijo Yutaka a su amigo.

Comenzaron una pequeña lucha que para mí era indiferente, yo tenía mi propia lucha conmigo mismo, que era, ¿cómo no sentirse despreciable con esa mirada tan penetrante de Sora? Permaneció con su vista clavada en mis ojos, era desesperante, buscaba una explicación, entender que pasaba y por qué le había hablado de esta forma. No pude más, no soportaba esa mirada de Sora sobre la mía, sobre todo porque tenía razón y en ese instante supe, que una vez más lo había estropeado con ella y la había decepcionado.

-Eh chicos, dejad de hacer el tonto y vámonos.- llamé a los chicos. No me sentía capaz de estar un segundo más ahí, siendo juzgado y condenado por esos ojos que hablaban por sí solos.

La hora de la comida transcurrió sin más contratiempos y yo estuve todo el rato como ido, ni me enteraba cuando los chicos me hablaban, mi mente estaba en Sora, en esa mirada que no podía sacar de mi cabeza y cada vez me sentía más desgraciado, ¿en que pensaba cuando me comportaba así?

Pero entonces, algo me hizo volver a la realidad, gritos que retumbaron por todo el patio y que por supuesto reconocí en el acto, eran de Taichi y Sora, estaban teniendo una acalorada discusión. Lo que le faltaba, después de descubrir que su amigo Yamato era el ser más idiota e hipócrita sobre la faz de la Tierra, discutía con su mejor amigo. Pobre Sora, le estábamos amargando el primer día de clase.

Dejé de mirarlos, de pensar en todos, quería sacarlos de mi cabeza y seguir disfrutando de mi día, porque aunque fuese egoísta, yo no tenía la culpa de todo, bueno, sí de decepcionar a Sora, pero no de lo demás, ya eran mayorcitos para arreglar sus propios problemas.

Sin darme apenas cuenta la campana sonó y todos como si fuesen tropas de asalto del imperio se encaminaron adentro del edificio, muy a mi pesar yo también seguí al rebaño, pero entonces mis ojos se clavaron en una chica, ¿que chica va a ser?, LA CHICA, mi Sora, ¿mi Sora?. Bueno, dejémoslo en Sora Takenouchi, portadora del amor, compañera de Piyomon, gran amiga y consejera. La vi tan desvalida, tan destrozada, parecía a años luz de todos los demás. Me escondí cuando la vi dirigirse al edifico y me destrozó comprobar que ella no parecía una tropa de asalto sino una desvalida Ewok, tan pequeñita, tan indefensa, tan perdida. No sé por qué pero en ese momento habría dado todo por abrazarla, por llevármela lejos de este mundo cruel, los dos juntos, no importa donde, cualquier lugar del Digimundo estaría perfecto. Lo único que quería era que me permitiese protegerla, que volviese a confiar en mí, que estuviese dispuesta a perderse conmigo otra vez.

Lloraba, por mucho que tratase de hacerse la fuerte lágrimas resbalaban por esas mejillas que tan solo unos minutos antes habían estado tan sonrojadas, tan adorables. Escondido como la cucaracha que soy observé como vagaba por esos pasillos ya desérticos y como acababa su recorrido en el cuarto de baño de las chicas.

Esperé unos segundos, teniendo un pequeño dilema mental que se resumía en ¿soy idota o imbécil?. No quise preguntármelo más y cuando comprobé que Sora tardaba en salir, entré al baño. Estaba dispuesto a disculparme y tal vez con un poco de suerte ella aceptase mis disculpas o incluso me dejase consolarla. Soñar es gratis, ¿no?

Y ahí estaba yo, frente a la puerta de la letrina en la que deduje que se escondía Sora, por intuición, sexto sentido, habilidad mental… y porque le vi los pies y escuchaba su sollozo, para que engañarnos. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora pero no me gustaba ese sollozo, en absoluto. Muy pocas veces había visto llorar a Sora, una vez en el Digimundo creo recordar, un día que ella necesitaba desahogarse, por lo menos eso es lo que yo entendí, no como el bruto de Taichi. Pero desde entonces no había vuelto a ver ni una lágrima saliendo de esos ojos rubí y supe que no quería volver a verlas, no de dolor, ni de tristeza y por supuesto que no por mi causa.

Me dije que esta vez sí, tocaría la puerta, le pediría disculpas y esperaría cual era su reacción, si ella aceptaba perdonarme o por el contrario no me volvía a hablar en la vida, pero mis dedos no llegaron a rozar esa blanca puerta, ¿el por qué?, porque en ese momento un ruidito me hizo ponerme alerta. Sonaba como el D-terminal, pensé que era el mío y empecé a sudar a chorros por eso, porque Sora me descubriría, pensaría que la estaba espiando o algo así, que soy un pervertido y esta vez sí, me retiraría la palabra para el resto de mi existencia.

Pero pude respirar de alivio al darme cuenta de que ese que había sonado no era mi D-terminal sino el suyo, por lo menos eso había hecho desaparecer su llanto.

"Mimi", pude escuchar su leve susurro.

Y yo como un idiota me quedaba ahí, saldría de un momento a otro y me pillaría ahí, menos mal que cuando me ponía nervioso mis piernas no esperaban a que mi cabeza les ordenase algo e iban por libre, porque sino, ya me habría muerto unas cuantas veces en mi vida. Para cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya estaba fuera del baño.

Bueno, yo no la había podido consolar pero al menos alguien la había consolado, aunque ahora no era momento de pensar en esto, debía desaparecer ya.

Y otra vez me dediqué a espiarla como cual bicho de cloaca. Me alegró ver que pese a que se notase que había llorado a mares, ahora su expresión facial era de alegría, mejor dicho de determinación, por fin se volvía a parecer a la Sora de siempre.

Me extrañó verla con su bolsa de deporte, cuando me di cuenta de la hora que era, ¡ya estaban a punto de terminar las clases!… o lo que es lo mismo, había hecho pellas el primer día de secundaria, espero que no sean muy estrictos y manden alguna notita a casa desde el primer día porque sino, conozco a un hombre apellidado Ishida que me va a tener haciendo la colada de sus calcetines sucios hasta que tenga edad de afeitarme. El caso, que por lo visto ya iban a dar comienzo las actividades extraescolares, es decir, Sora iba a estar ocupada las próximas dos horas y seguiría odiándome durante esas dos horas, porque sin duda alguna mi comportamiento con ella había sido odioso. Maldita sea, ¿qué clase de amigo soy?

En ese momento tuve una cosa clara, Sora se merecía una explicación y yo deseaba dársela.

Iba tan decidida y con un paso tan firme que casi ni me atrevía a interceptarla, pero tenía que hacerlo, no debía permitir que por culpa de mi estupidez ella estuviese enfadada. Así que me armé de valor.

-Hola.- me salió en el mismo tono que le pongo a mi padre cuando le quiero pedir la paga, pero ella ni se volvió, pero curiosamente sí se tropezó.

Fue instintivo, mis brazos la sujetaron para que no llegase a caer, apenas llegué a rozarla de su delicada cintura, porque en seguida se revolvió con violencia. Confirmado, seguía odiándome.

Entonces por fin se giró y me miró directamente a los ojos e igual fue imaginación mía, pero juraría que su expresión se dulcificó un poco, aunque casi ni me di cuenta, porque mi mirada se había quedado presa en sus ojos, en los cuales se notaba claramente las lágrimas que había estado sacando. ¡Rayos!, si escucharlas no me gustaba, verlas mucho menos, me provocaban un fuerte barullo en la boca del estómago, un poco más arriba, era una congoja que no me dejaba respirar, me quebraba la garganta, incluso hasta me entraron ganas de llorar a mí, pero por supuesto que no lo consentí.

En ese momento me odié, por haber sido responsable en gran medida de su horrible primer día, ella volteó un poco el rostro y no me dí cuenta de que mi mano se lo impidió, que la acaricié, tenía un rostro tan suave... y guardándole tras la oreja ese mechón desaliñado que caía sobre sus ojos, le pregunté lo que de sobra sabía.

-¿Has llorado?

Como pude ser tan cínico. No sé ni como conseguí hablar sin mostrar lo destrozado que estaba, porque por su mirada supe que ella no se había dado cuenta de mi estado, genial, como siempre, ahora pensaría que no tengo sentimientos, ¿por que demonios me mostraba siempre tan frío, cuando lo que más deseaba en este momento era pedirle disculpas y llorar con ella si hacía falta?

Pero como de costumbre, supe resguardarme en mi coraza.

-¿Ha sido por mi culpa?

Al segundo fui consciente de que lo había estropeado, que el modo receptivo de Sora se había acabado, ahora me pagaría con mi misma moneda y así lo hizo dándose la vuelta con cierta arrogancia. Menos mal, que una vez más, mi cuerpo reaccionó antes que mi cerebro y la pude sujetar del brazo.

-Puedo explicártelo.

No me dio tiempo ni a enmascarar mi tristeza.

-Tengo prisa.- contestó ella con desprecio.

-Por favor, ven.

Inconscientemente sonreí al ver que por fin volvía a su modo receptivo, al modo Sora que todos conocíamos. Me iba a dejar explicarme o lo que es lo mismo, le importaba y quería escucharme.

La guié un poco por el patio hasta que vi el sitio ideal para hablar. Se trataba de un banco de piedra que estaba contra la tapia, con un gran cerezo, que en estos días estaba completamente floreado, proporcionándole una perfecta sombra. Sin duda era el mejor sitio del patio del instituto y desde hoy sería mi sitio, bueno o el nuestro.

Yo tomé asiento y la invité para que hiciese lo mismo y lo hizo, pero manteniendo su actitud desafiante. Era obvio que no se iba a contentar con cualquier explicación, por lo que debería serle sincero, no quería estropearlo más y si había algo que Sora no soportaba eran las mentiras. De modo que le contaría la verdad, por muy patética que fuese.

-Verás…

-¡Yamato!

No me esperaba que me cortase con esa potencia y me asustó un poco. Apenas me atreví a mirarla de reojo, ella se puso en pie y automáticamente me apresuré a bajar la cabeza. Parecía un niño regañado, pero no podía evitarlo, ella tenía ese efecto en mí, realmente en todos los que conocía, Sora podía ser la madre más estricta del mundo.

-Vale… de acuerdo… ah… sí…

Escuché unas cuantas incoherencias seguidas y por eso me atreví a levantar la cabeza y no pude hacer nada por contener la risa, pero es que, era una situación altamente cómica, se le veía muy graciosa mirando al cielo, con los brazos en jarra y hablando sola, lo que me hizo preguntarme si… ¿hablaría sola a menudo?

Traté de disimular mi ataque de risa cuando me miró firmemente, la arenga Takenouchi iba a dar comienzo.

-… vale Yamato, sé que últimamente nuestra relación ha sido un poco… mmm…

-¿Inexistente?.- terminé yo, viendo que ella no se atrevía decirlo, tal vez para no sonar demasiado dura, pero que le íbamos a hacer, nos gustase o no era así, desde la discusión de diciembre solo habíamos hablado una vez, para hacer las paces sí, pero para que engañarse, ya no era lo mismo. Yo la evitaba descaradamente.

-Sí bueno y que no ha habido lo que se dice una gran…

-Amistad.- volví a terminar, esta vez sin poder disimular la tristeza.

Me desesperaba el hecho de haber perdido esa amistad que se fraguó en el Digimundo, pero las cosas entre nosotros ya no eran como entonces, por mi culpa, por mi decisión y algo en mi interior me decía que ya jamás recobraríamos esa creciente amistad.

-¿Te parezco idiota?.- preguntó, totalmente abatida, sentándose a mi lado.

-No, claro que no Sora.- me apresuré a desmentir. ¿En que estaría pensando para llegar a esa conclusión? Definitivamente a cada segundo lo estropeaba más.

-Entonces ¿por qué me tratas como a una idiota?.- volvió a preguntar de una forma totalmente desvalida.

-Sora…- musité y me enfadé conmigo mismo porque no supe que decirle para animarla y por supuesto para que apartase esos pensamientos de su mente. Aunque una vez más, Sora se me adelantó, ya se había animado ella sola y volvía a desprender una gran furia.

-¿Ha sido divertido?, dime, ¿te lo has pasado bien humillándome?, ¿dejándome en ridículo delante de una potencial amiga?, ¿eh?, ¡contesta!.- exigió totalmente alterada.

No sabía que era peor, si la Sora a punto de llorar o la Sora furiosa. Me levanté rápidamente, quería calmarla y sosegarla de alguna forma, aunque ella no se dejó demasiado.

-Lo siento mucho… yo no… solo… esos chicos, son, bueno es la primera vez que hago amigos y quería encajar.- balbuceé, dejando salir por fin la verdad.

-¡¿Qué?.- gritó desencajada.- me empiezo a sentir bastante invisible, pensé que éramos amigos.

Lo estaba estropeando mucho más, pero es que no me entendía, no entendía mi punto de vista, que iba a saber ella, ella había tenido amigos desde el jardín de infancia, era sociable, buena, generosa, no le costaba hacer amigos, en cambio a mí sí, y realmente era la primera vez que había hecho amigos. No es que no considerase a mis compañeros de aventuras como mis amigos pero no era comparable, nosotros forjamos la amistad con el tiempo, al vivir esa experiencia maravillosa, por supuesto que eran mis amigos del alma, pero no fui yo el que los hice sino el Digimundo.

-Sí, claro y lo somos, pero por motivos diferentes. Quiero decir, los niños elegidos sois mis amigos porque estábamos en el mismo grupo, ya ves, íbamos juntos a la primaria y nunca te interesaste por mí, en cambio estos amigos los he conseguido por mí mismo, porque tenemos gustos parecidos de música y puedo hablar con ellos de rock y blues…- traté de hacerle entender, pero no me dio opción. Ya no estaba dolida, estaba decepcionada.

-¡Ya entiendo!… como Yamato ha hecho nuevos amiguitos se olvida de los que tenía, es patético.

Bajé la cabeza avergonzado, no sabía como explicarme y ella no estaba dispuesta a entenderme, por lo que era inútil intentarlo pero no abandoné, hasta donde conocía Sora era una chica muy comprensiva, por lo menos yo siempre había sentido que ella me comprendía un poco.

-No es eso, Sora… solo, no quería perjudicarte y…

-Yamato, por favor, déjalo.

No me iba a dar opción a más, pero yo no quería que esto acabase así, me negaba. Hace unos días que habíamos hecho las paces después de un montón de meses sin hablarnos, no quería volver a eso, no quería que volviese a desaparecer de mi vida. La había echado mucho de menos, la necesitaba como amiga.

-Sora por favor, no te enfades, por favor.- hice algo que casi nunca hacía, supliqué, sin embargo ella apenas se inmutó.

-No me enfado Yamato… ahora sé lo que significo para ti, no pasa nada. Pero solo quiero que sepas que tú no eres mi amigo por ser un niño elegido, eres mi amigo porque yo te quiero como amigo, soy una tonta porque tú no sientes lo mismo… me alegro de que hayas hecho nuevos amigos y no estés solo.

Me quedé sin poder reaccionar, esas palabras me habían llegado directas al corazón, dándome cuenta de que antes me había equivocado, porque no solo había decepción también llevaban dolor.

Cabizbajo, ni la vi alejarse, resoplé y me dejé caer sobre el banco, sintiéndome, por enésima vez en este día, el ser más repugnante sobre la faz de la tierra y sobre todo, el más incomprendido.

...

Este día iba a ser sin duda uno de los peores de mi vida, por lo menos de los peores en mi relación con Sora… ¡rayos!, ahora que nos habíamos reconciliado.

Apenas me di cuenta de que un chico se sentó a mi lado en el respaldo del banco, casi en la tapia, y otro, este sí en el banco como las personas normales, al otro lado. No tenía ganas ni de saludarles, porque la discusión con Sora me había dejado tan mal que ya hasta había perdido la ilusión que tenía por haber hecho, por primera vez y por mí solo, amigos.

-Vaya Yamato-kun, el primer día y ya te escaqueas de clase, al final vas a ser una mala influencia.- me dijo Kijima, quedándose pensativo.

¡Bravo!, y ahora mis potenciales amigos me tomaban por un golfo y los perdería. Sin duda el día más desastroso de mi vida. Por eso casi no me creí y me impresionó tanto que Takashi comenzase a reír y me zarandease del hombro.

-¡Me encantas!

-¿Huh?.- miré hacia el otro lado, donde el peliazul seguía el ritmo a sus cascos de música, levantándome el dedo pulgar en señal de agrado.

Definitivamente estos chicos eran muy raros, pero cada vez me caían mejor.

-Por cierto.- volví a mirar a Takashi, el cual se bajó hasta el asiento.- ¿al final que ha pasado con esa pelirrojita?, si tienes su teléfono me lo puedes pasar, porque tenía unas piernas de…

Sentí que estaba apretando tanto los dientes que hasta me los iba a resquebrajar, pero no pude controlarme por más tiempo y le di un codazo, al menos surtió efecto, se calló, eso sí, ganándome una confusa mirada de ese chico y un quejido de dolor. Estaba a escasos segundos de estropear mi nueva amistad y quedar como ese chico agresivo y paranoico pero me daba igual, porque no quería tener amigos así, con mentiras y engaños. Si eran mis amigos o podíamos llegar a ser grandes amigos quería ser sincero con ellos y que mejor que diciéndoles lo que me molestaba y por supuesto, que esa chica era mi mejor amiga y que si alguna vez le volvía a oír hablando de ella de esa forma le partiría la cara.

-¿Qué pasa Ishida?.- cuestionó el chico frotándose el vientre.

-Esa chica es Sora Takenouchi y es mi mejor amiga y no quiero que hables así de ella, ¿vale?, respétala porque es muy importante para mí.

Ni fui consciente de cuando lo dije, solo que lo solté de un tirón y que me salió de lo más hondo del corazón y lo más importante, que me quedé tremendamente satisfecho, feliz y aliviado de haberlo dicho. Había sido lo más parecido a una declaración sentimental que había hecho nunca, bueno, sin contar esa oda a la amistad que le dediqué a Taichi cuando me lo encontré medido muerto en la pelea contra Piedmon, pero era totalmente distinto ya que se trataba de una situación límite.

Miré atentamente a Takashi, de cómo reaccionaría dependía que esta amistad tuviese futuro o no y en seguida me temí lo peor, él estaba flipando.

-Que… esa chica y tú… que… ¿os conocéis?

Bajé la vista e hice un gesto con los hombros, no me salían las palabras porque me sentía estúpido.

-¿Y el paripé de antes?, ¿haces como si no conoces a tus amigos?

Muy bien Yamato, acababas de batir tu record de fracaso amistoso, porque estaba claro que después de esto, esos dos chicos no querrían saber nada de un bicho raro como yo.

-No… bueno… es… yo… no… quería… es…

Tartamudeaba pareciendo más idiota de lo que era, no sé porqué pero siempre que no sabía lo que decir o tenía miedo a decir algo me entraba un ridículo ataque de tartamudeos incoherentes.

Entonces, Yutaka y Takashi se miraron y se pusieron de pie delante de mí.

-¿No te caemos bien?, si es así dínoslo y no te daremos más la pelmada.- comentó el castaño, me pareció que ¿tristemente?

-Sí… - le siguió su amigo.- es que nos emocionamos mucho cuando encontramos a alguien que le gusta la música, pero seguro que te hemos aburrido de hablar tanto de blues-rock británico setentero…

Miré a ese chico y fue la prueba de fuego para demostrarme a mí mismo que no era gay, porque sino le habría pedido matrimonio en ese momento. ¡Estábamos hechos los unos para los otros!, y yo por mi idiotez lo había estropeado.

-… y sesentero.- añadió Kijima.

-¡Esperad!.- me puse en pie cuando vi que se iban.- es que, pensé que ya no querríais ser mis amigos.

-¿Por qué?.- preguntó Takashi extrañado.

Me encogí de hombros, dándome cuenta de que me había montado una gran paranoia.

-No sé, por engañaros con esa chica y…

No me esperaba que se empezasen a reír y de alguna forma me reconfortó.

-Tío, que te crees que somos, ¿niñitas?.- bromeó el moreno.- tus razones tendrás, pero esa tontería no quita para que me sigas cayendo bien.

Poco a poco me contagié de sus risas.

-Pues eso digo yo.- dije por decir.

-Entonces que…- me dio una palmada Katsugano.- ¿te vienes a mi casa para que te enseñe los discos de los que te hablé?

Fue una sensación extraña, porque era la primera vez que alguien me invitaba a su casa después del colegio, bueno o en este caso instituto. Realmente estaba emocionado por ir y empezar a tener por fin una vida social un poco más existente, vamos, lo normal en un chico de casi trece años, pero no pude. En ese momento no era lo correcto porque había otra amistad mucho más valiosa que la de cualquiera que había descuidado y esa era la de Sora.

-Me encantaría, pero hoy tengo un asunto pendiente.

-De acuerdo.- contestó el peliazul con una educada sonrisa.

-Nos vemos mañana.- se despidió su amigo, o me atrevería a decir ¿mi amigo?

Tal vez, al final algo bueno iba a tener este día. Eso me aliviaba un poco, cuando vi a lo lejos a la persona con la que peor me había portado en el día de hoy, pero para mi sorpresa no me sentí despreciable, simplemente porque no me creí que fuese ella. Estaba espectacular. Ni en un millón de años me habría imaginado que el traje de tenis le quedase tan bien. Jamás me había fijado en ella de esa forma, pero ahora me daba cuenta del maravilloso cuerpo que tenía, como sus piernas, que eran preciosa y… me estaba entrando un sofoco incontrolable.

-Waa…- no me percaté de que tenía un chico al lado y casi me caí para atrás al darme cuenta de que se trataba de Taichi.- al final el tenis va a tener algo bueno.- murmuró, siguiendo con la mirada y la boca abierta a nuestra Sora.

Cuando se volvió hacia mí me sonrió y yo traté de pasar desapercibido, me moriría si Yagami se hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba mirando como un pervertido a Sora.

-Estás rojo.- me señaló.

Mierda. Me llevé las manos a la cara, tenía calor, pero no me había preocupado de que pudiese enrojecer de esa forma.

Cerré los ojos por el pánico al ver el gesto de Taichi, como entendiendo que había pasado.

-¡Te has puesto rojo viendo a Sora-chan!

Esa pseudo acusación fue como una losa enorme sobre mi espalda, no podía revelarle este creciente gusto mío hacia su mejor amiga, sobre todo, porque algo me decía que no le sentaría nada bien.

-Eh… ah… no, que va… estaba… la morena, miraba a la morena.- improvisé lo mejor que pude. Quedé un segundo a la expectativa, Taichi no las tenía todas consigo, pero finalmente dejó salir un sonido de conformidad y pude respirar aliviado.

-Además…- comencé bajando el rostro apurado, ya que una cosa era que no quisiese compartir mis supuestos sentimientos con Taichi, pero sí me apetecía contarle mi horroroso día, igual él me aconsejaba algo para arreglarlo con ella.-… hoy he sido muy idiota, hemos discutido y me odia.

-¿Qué has hecho?.- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Hice como si no la conociese y pasé de ella delante de mis nuevos amigos.- contesté sintiéndome ridículo.

Me sorprendí al ver que Taichi ni se inmutaba, es más, me miraba como comprendiéndome.

-También has pasado de mí y no por eso me enfado.

Logró que esbozase una prudente pero sincera sonrisa.

-Pues eso digo yo.

-Chicas.- negó, encogiéndose de hombros.- seguro que tiene la regla.

-Que bruto eres.

Había cosas que nunca cambiarían ni con la secundaría ni con nada y que Taichi fuese más basto que una lija era una de ellas.

-Es verdad, a estas edades es cuando les viene y lo peor es que nosotros somos los que lo vamos a tener que padecer el resto de nuestra vida.

Lo miré con desgana y agotamiento.

-Por favor, ¿podemos dejar de hablar de las menstruación de las chicas?

-Como quieras, pero algún día, te acordarás de mí y de estas palabras.- me advirtió Taichi, de verdad que me estaba empezando a dar miedo, pero en fin, no le di más importancia.

-¿Y vosotros seguís enfadados?.- por como me miró supe que no se esperaba que estuviese al corriente de esa información.- os vi.- le dije y él hizo un exagerado asentimiento.

-Es que no me lo puedo creer.- empezó, tomando asiento en el respaldo del banco, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.- va a jugar al tenis y no me ha dicho nada, me entero hoy… ¿te lo puedes creer?

Sinceramente, me parecía exagerada la reacción de Taichi. A mí me parecía bastante lógico que sus gustos hubiesen cambiado y sobre todo, no quisiese estar en un grupo de futbol de chicos en la secundaria.

-Venga Taichi, no es para tanto, tienes que comprenderla y además deberías animarla, estaba tan ilusionada con el tenis…

Me arrepentí de mis palabras conforme hablaba porque estaba claro que si fuese una araña habría metido hasta las ocho patitas en un hoyo de estiércol. Taichi me miraba con incredulidad y empezaba a fruncir el ceño, es decir, se estaba enfadando más que Ichioka en una convención de trekkies.

-¿Tú lo sabías?

-¿Eh?.- me hice el tonto de una forma descarada, desviando la mirada.

Él se las apañó para adentrarse en mi campo visual, no era difícil con esa mata de pelo, ¿tendría un nido de pájaros dentro?, siempre he pensado que Taichi tenía pájaros en la cabeza, igual era de forma literal.

-¡De que te ríes ahora!.- me hizo despertar de mis pensamientos, y era verdad, me esta riendo como un idiota, pero no lo podía evitar. El pelo de mi amigo me daban ideas para mínimo cien chistes al día que por supuesto nunca diría en público.

-Uh… ah… la morena, me estaba acordando de… la morena.- volví a improvisar, está claro que sin pensar.

-¿Qué?.- estaba perdiendo la paciencia.- Yamato Ishida, por la piel de Gabumon, ¿vas a decirme si estabas al corriente del nuevo deporte favorito de Sora?

Por la piel de Gabumon… maldito Yagami, siempre sabía en donde darme para que le confesase toda la verdad. Como después de esto se enfadase más con Sora, ella ya no querría volverme a ver en la vida, pero en fin, era mi amigo, tampoco podía mentirle.

-Sí… bueno… algo.- balbuceé, bajando la vista.

No lo vi, pero supe que a Taichi esa afirmación le había dolido, estaba profundamente decepcionado.

-Oye, pero no fue culpa suya y… fue en Kyoto, lo comentó su padre y ella… tampoco es que me lo contase y… surgió y me lo medio confirmó, nada más.- intenté arreglarlo como pude.

Sabía que a Taichi le destrozaría pensar que Sora tenía más confianza conmigo que con él, cosa que por otro lado era totalmente estúpido por la sencilla razón de que la relación entre Sora y yo llevaba cinco meses moribunda y hoy había entrado en coma profundo. Cosa que por supuesto me entristecía, incluso me hubiese gustado que en verdad, por un momento, Sora tuviese más confianza conmigo que con nadie, pero no era así y nunca sería así, porque estaba claro que jamás iba a ser para Sora tan importante como lo era Taichi. Yo siempre sería el amigo opción B.

-No puedo creerlo.- retomó su asiento, mientras resoplaba.- esa chica me volverá loco algún día de estos.

-Bueno, viendo como te lo has tomado, normal que no se atreviese a contártelo.- traté de defender a Sora.

-No lo entiendes.- cortó Yagami, otra vez alterado.- no me habría enfadado… bueno sí, me habría enfadado, pero no tanto porque al menos me lo habría contado y habría visto que confía en mí y que no me ve solo como ese capitán mandón del equipo de futbol… ¿es que eso soy para Sora?, no entiendo sino porque me tiene miedo, se supone que soy su amigo, el que mejor la conoce, el que más la entiende y el que más le quiere, si me lo hubiese contado por supuesto que la habría apoyado. No soy idiota, entiendo que ya no quiera estar más con los chicos y que quiera practicar otros deportes… aunque sea uno tan mariquita como el tenis…

A cada palabra me dolía más el pecho, algo inaguantable, ¿celos?, no lo sé, puede, solo quería saber por qué demonios Taichi tenía esa relación con Sora y por qué yo no podía tenerla igual. Por qué se permitía el lujo de decir que él era quien más la entendía y la quería, me entraron ganas de decirle algo, de decirle que era imposible que la quisiera más que yo o… no sé, pero no pude porque era la primera vez que Taichi se abría de esa forma, me contaba sus sentimientos, me decía lo que sentía por Sora.

Igual era verdad, igual, nadie la conocía como él.

-Su madre….- solté con un hilillo de voz.

-¿Eh?

No levanté la cabeza, no podía mirarle a los ojos,

-Que su madre jugaba al tenis y le enseñó y… ya sabes que su relación no era muy buena y esto… las ha unido mucho.- terminé con una nostálgica sonrisa, por recordar el momento en el que Sora me contó esto, en la vuelta del fatídico viaje a Kyoto. Antes de que yo la cagase para siempre.

Al ver el rostro pensativo de Taichi sentí cosas contradictorias, por un lado vacío, como si hubiese perdido lo poco que me quedaba de mi relación especial con Sora, los pocos secretos que me había confesado solo a mí ya no eran míos en exclusiva y por otro lado ¿feliz?, dejémoslo en satisfecho, por pensar que Yagami ahora la entendería y empezaría a ser un poco más comprensivo, cosa que por supuesto alegraría a Sora, ya que, por mucho que me incomodase y me hiciese sentir marginado, Taichi era la persona más importante para ella.

-Soy un idiota.- confirmó al cabo de unos segundos.

-Al menos tú le podrás pedir perdón y lo solucionareis, como siempre.- dije tratando de sonar entero. Ojalá mi relación con Sora fuese tan sincera, quizá el problema era que no estaba basada en unos cimientos sólidos, tal vez nuestra amistad no había sido más que una ilusión del Digimundo.

Pegó un salto tan fuerte que me dio un buen susto, su cara ya reflejaba una amplia sonrisa, creo que ya se le había ocurrido una forma de disculparse.

-¡Ya lo tengo!, ¿me dejas dinero?

-¿Eh?

No me di cuenta de cuando tenía mi cartera en la mano y mucho menos que ese chico que desconocía el significado de la palabra peine me dejaba sin un misero yen.

-Tengo que darme prisa.- ya hablaba para él, pero antes de irse, me sonrió, con esa sonrisa idiota que tenía.-… y Yamato, no te preocupes, Sora no estará demasiado tiempo enfadada contigo, eres demasiado especial para ella como para apartarte de su vida.

Y se fue corriendo y pese a que me había saqueado descaradamente tuvo la capacidad de dejarme con una sonrisa en la cara porque… ¿en serio era especial para Sora? Si su mejor amigo lo había dicho, debía verdad.

Poco a poco me lo fui creyendo más, fui recuperando algo que había perdido, no solo la confianza en mi amiga Sora en este caso sino también en mí mismo. El idiota de Taichi me había abierto los ojos.

¡Claro que sí!, llevaba todo el día lamentándome que ni me había dado cuenta de la verdad, ¿cómo pude dudar por un segundo de la amistad que me une a Sora?, por supuesto que no era una ilusión, era real, tan real como que poseía el peinado más "cool" de Odaiba. Mi comportamiento era inaceptable, martirizándome y haciéndola sufrir por unos sentimientos que ni sé que significaban, sin dejarme disfrutar de los sentimientos de los cuales ambos estábamos completamente seguros, nuestra buena amistad. ¡Podía hacerlo!, ¡sí que podía!, dejar de ser el amigo B para ser un amigo A con todas las letras, quería y podía demostrar a Sora que podía tener tanta confianza conmigo como la tenía con Taichi.

En ese momento me prometí a mí mismo que no la perdería por nada, que desde hoy regaría todos los días nuestra amistad, pase lo que pase, aunque claro, era un bonito sueño pero para eso primero tenía que solucionar las cosas con ella, pero bueno, algo se me ocurriría, al fin y al cabo era Sora, la persona más comprensiva que conozco. Recuperaría su confianza, ese sería mi mayor objetivo de la secundaria.

...

Abril 2001

...

.

* * *

N/A: acabó el día de Yama… espero que haya sido de su agrado y no os haya aburrido demasiado, y por supuesto, que comprendáis un poco más a nuestro amado rubito. El próximo capítulo ya volverá a narrarse como siempre y pasaremos de este día por fin XD, no os perdáis… **¡Historia de una entrevista!**

Publicado: 24/02/2012


	7. Historia de una entrevista

Como siempre, mil gracias a los seguidores de mi historia consentida, especialmente a los que la compartís conmigo a través de vuestros comentarios. Me hace muy feliz saber que la estáis disfrutando tanto como yo.

Y ahora tengo que dar una noticia y es que a partir de hoy y hasta nueva orden este fic se actualizará de forma mensual (yujuuuu) Sí, me he puesto las pilas con él y me gustaría terminarlo en este año. Es mi máxima prioridad.

Nada más que decir, nuevos avisos o cambios de fechas de actualización serán informados en cada capítulo o en mi profile.

Lean si aún lo desean y gracias de nuevo por vuestro apoyo.

.

* * *

**Historia de una entrevista**

...

Mayo 2001

...

_Llevaba un mes siendo una estudiante de secundaria y ya podía decir que era la peor etapa de la vida, si me hubiesen dejado volver a la primaria hubiese ido con los ojos cerrados; olvidarme de este estúpido uniforme y de sujetarme la falda cada vez que sopla un poco el viento, olvidarme de estos enormes pasillos por los que me perdía, de toda esta gente que solo le interesaba tener un poco de popularidad, incluso si me apuras, renunciaría hasta a lo único bueno que me había traído la secundara: el tenis. _

_Sí, volvería a calzarme las botas y embarrarme pateando ese balón con los chicos, que aunque fuesen unos brutos eran mis amigos, algo tan difícil de conseguir en este nuevo lugar. _

_Un mes y seguía sin encajar, recurriendo a mi amigo Taichi a cada segundo para no sentirme un bicho raro y no sumirme en mi maldita soledad de marginada social. Pero es que… ¿qué se supone que tenía que hacer?, ¿acaso tenía que empezar a comentar que chico era más guapo y cual tenía el mejor peinado para encajar con esas presumidas del tenis?, ¿o debía arrastrarme suplicando su amistad a esas rencorosas del equipo femenino de futbol de primaria?, ¿o tal vez…? no, ni quiero pensarlo, me niego a tratar de entablar amistad otra vez con Yuki-Auti._

_En definitiva, mi vida social rozaba el subsuelo y en cambio, la del muy… de Ishida estaba cada día más álgida. No era que me molestase, ni le tuviese envidia, ni nada de eso, en el fondo hasta me alegraba que Yamato por fin encontrase su sitio en la sociedad, pero es que había sido a costa de dejar mi amistad por el camino. Eso era lo que no podía soportar, yo nunca lo dejé solo, lo consideraba mi amigo y siempre traté de alguna manera de integrarlo, a pesar de que siempre rechazase todas mis invitaciones, y ahora que él a cada segundo era más popular y le salían amigos hasta de debajo de las piedras se olvidaba por completo de la chica que en teoría era su mejor amiga._

_Todavía no me hacía a la idea de que esto acabase así, de que Yamato fuese de esta forma, mucho menos con el emblema que tenía… ¡Eo!, portador de la amistad, ¿te suena de algo?_

_¿Es que nunca fui su amiga?, ¿que he hecho tan malo para que me aparte de su vida?, ¿será una venganza por los meses que estuve sin hablarle tras la excursión a Kyoto?, igual fui muy dura con él, pero es que estaba tan dolida que si le hubiese hablado antes no habría podido ser sincera._

_No podía creer que todo lo que vivimos en el Digimundo y posterior acabase así, que Yamato cambiase tanto como para permitirse el lujo de perder a sus amigos. Este no era el Yamato que yo conocía o por lo menos creía conocer un poco, y si en verdad este era su verdadero ser, que vendía a sus amigos en cuanto no los necesitaba, no quería seguir conociéndolo. Su amistad sería un lejano recuerdo._

...

...

Se había cumplido un mes desde que Taichi, Yamato y Sora comenzasen la secundaria. En este tiempo, cada uno ya había podido ir encontrando su sitio, que sería tan importante durante los próximos años; Taichi con los chicos del futbol, Yamato con sus amigos "músicos" y una creciente legión de chicas a las que les parecía "el chico más guapo que habían visto en su vida"… en definitiva, los chicos ya se estaban amoldando a esta importante etapa de su vida, en cambio Sora se sentía más perdida que nunca, más porque ella nunca se había encontrado en una situación similar, es decir, la pelirroja siempre había sido muy sociable. Por eso ahora no entendía que hacía mal, aunque también era verdad que le era imposible ser la chica encantadora, amable y accesible que solía ser por una sencilla razón: la tristeza que le invadía por haber descubierto, según ella, al verdadero Yamato.

Como de costumbre, andaba por los pasillos sumida en su burbuja, como una autómata llegaba hasta su casillero, donde se cambiaba los zapatos, tomaba los libros correspondientes, se llevaba algún que otro pisotón de los mayores y cogía rumbo a su clase.

Esa era su rutina en estos días, bueno, en realidad la rutina de todos los estudiantes con la diferencia de que Sora pasaba inadvertida para todo el mundo, podría desaparecer que ella sentía que nadie se daría cuenta, pero ese día, aunque ella no fuese consciente, era diferente.

Con la vista fija en el suelo no se percató muy bien de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero una gran parte de las chicas le dedicaban miradas fulminantes y cuchicheaban a su paso. Alzó la mirada desconcertada y molesta cuando recibió un fuerte empujón y la susodicha en vez de disculparse la miró con cara de asco. No entendía a que se debía tanta hostilidad pero entonces empezó a ser consciente de que no era la única que la miraba de esa forma. Confusa y empezando a sentir un poco de miedo siguió su camino, ahora más atenta a lo que decían las chicas, pudiendo entender frases como "es esa", "asco de mosquita muerta", "pues no sé lo que le ha visto", "las pelirrojas son las más zorras".

Fue escuchar esa última frase lo que le hizo hervir la sangre y voltearse con furia dispuesta a encararse con esa niñata que se atrevía a juzgarla de esa forma.

Iba a decir algún improperio, mientras la chica en cuestión adquiría una posición desafiante, pero en el último segundo, como aparecida de la nada otra joven la tomó del brazo y la obligó a seguir su camino.

-¿Qué demonios?, quiero saber por qué me odia todo el mundo.- se revolvió Takenouchi, sin reparar si quiera en quien había sido la muchacha que le había librado de esta inminente pelea.

-Perdona Takenouchi, no lo sabía, pensé que mentías para hacerte la guay, me siento fatal.

Solo entonces reconoció su voz y la miró con detenimiento.

-¿Sakurai?.- cuestionó con incredulidad, teniendo en cuenta que llevaba un mes haciendo como si no existiese le sorprendió que mostrase ahora interés en ella y le ayudase en este tenso momento.

En efecto, la joven con la que conectó en el baño de chicas el primer día de instituto era una de las únicas que no buscaba su muerte y encima la salvaba de situaciones comprometidas.

-Takenouchi, no busques pelea, son unas envidiosas.- prosiguió con seguridad.

El rostro de Sora ni se inmutó, estaba alucinada por todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y por supuesto que no lo entendía.

-¿Ya me hablas?

-Perdona es que pensé que eras una mentirosa, haberme dicho que era tu novio.- comentó con naturalidad, trastocando más si puede a la pelirroja.

Un agobiante barullo se formó en su tripa al escuchar tan comprometida palabra. En su base de datos no existía la posibilidad de que algo así se relacionase con ella, no de momento, y por supuesto, no sin haberse enterado.

Paró bruscamente, deteniendo con ella a la vital Naoko y obstaculizando por unos instantes el trasiego estudiantil, y la miró con firmeza.

-¿Novio?, ¿de qué me estás hablando?

Naoko sonrió.

-¿Queríais mantenerlo en secreto?, no importa, ya no hace falta, ya lo ha dicho Ishida en el diario semanal del insti.- explicó mostrando dicho informe.

-¿Hay un diario semanal?.- cuestionó Sora atónita, sin llegar a asimilar las palabras de su compañera. Quedó de piedra al ver una foto de Yamato.- ¿Qué es esto?, "Os presentamos a Yamato Ishida, que según las votaciones ha sido elegido como el novato más guapo de la secundaria inferior de Odaiba, ¿Qué le depararán estos seis años?, descúbrelo en esta íntima entrevista…"

Sora leyó sin salir de su estupor líneas y líneas presentando a ese adonis de rubios cabellos como el oro y ojos azules hechizantes, sin poder creer que hablaban del Yamato que ella conocía… sí, tenía que reconocer que era guapo, pero ella no podía dejar de verlo como ese joven con un poco de mal genio, distante y tímido en situaciones sociales que conoció en el Digimundo, ¿desde cuando Yamato Ishida era tan sociable, accesible e interesante para los demás seres humanos? Y lo que le hizo perder la cordura fueron las respuestas que dio en esta surrealista entrevista.

-¡¿Qué?.- arrugó el periódico, para acercárselo más a ella y creerse lo que leía.

...

-¿Qué significa esto, Ishida?.- preguntó totalmente alterado Yagami, colocándole la entrevista sobre el pupitre.

Yamato, que estaba con los ojos cerrados en estado reflexivo, esperando que viniese el plasta de su profesor y empezasen las clases, despertó abruptamente con el ceño fruncido. Detestaba que le gritasen cuando trataba de relajarse. Su expresión de rechazo desapareció rápidamente al reconocer a su mejor amigo, aunque no entendió su mal humor. Llevó la vista a lo que aún sostenía en sus manos y una gran sonrisa decoró su cara.

-Es mi reconciliación amistosa con Sora.- explicó completamente emocionado, cogiendo el periódico para recrearse en su obra.

Yagami sacudió la cabeza con confusión, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Ishida debería explicarse mejor para no partirle la cara.

-Verás, el problema fue…- quedó pensativo, recordando que últimamente solo había tenido problemas con ella, pero no quiso pensar ahora en eso.- bueno, nuestro último problema fue que la negué públicamente, por eso cuando me ofrecieron hacer esta estúpida entrevista, por haber ganado esa estúpida votación, no lo pensé más. Le pediría perdón públicamente y dejaría claro que es mi amiga.- reiteró con un gesto con la cabeza, totalmente satisfecho.

-¿Tu forma de pedir disculpas es declararte?.- cuestionó el moreno fuera de sí.

Yamato borró su sonrisa al segundo, ahora el confuso era él.

-¿Qué?

-¿Has leído tu entrevista?.- indagó el portador del valor con sospechas, apoyando las manos sobre el pupitre de su amigo.

Cada vez más apurado por lo que pudiese encontrarse en esas líneas, ya que él no recordaba haber hablado de sentimientos más allá de la amistad en ningún momento, releyó un poco su entrevista y no comprendió el enfado de su amigo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

Taichi se llevó la mano a la cabeza, acto seguido, tomó el periódico con brusquedad y leyó algunas de las respuestas de su inconsciente amigo.

-"… Sora es una persona muy especial para mí, hablo de Sora Takenouchi, estudiante de primero, pelirroja y del club del tenis, es la chica más importante de mi vida….".- terminó, echando una mirada mortal a su amigo, que empezaba a incomodarse seriamente, leído con ese tono, sí que parecía una declaración.- sigo, a la pregunta, "¿practica algún deporte o se ha apuntado a algún club?", Yamato responde: "no, no me gustan demasiado los deportes, además que no los necesito (risas), pero a la que sí le gustan mucho los deportes es a mi amiga Sora Takenouchi, estudiante de primero, como he dicho antes ella está en el club de tenis y aún no he tenido la oportunidad de verla jugar, pero estoy seguro de que lo hace estupendamente, aunque, entre tú y yo, con ese uniforme, ¿quien miraría el juego? (risas, risas). Es una de las muchas cualidades de Sora Takenouchi, la pelirroja, estudiante de primero, que le pone todo su corazón y sentimiento a todo lo que hace, ojalá en el mundo hubiese más Soras Takenouchi, además que subiría la media de chicas guapas (risas, risas, risas)…".- terminó de leer Yagami arrugando el papel con furia.

-No lo dije así exactamente, solo intentaba ser simpático y… está muy manipulada esa entrevista….- trató de excusarse el rubio a cada segundo más acalorado.

-¡Si has hablado de Sora hasta cuando te preguntan por tu color favorito!.- le tiró el periódico con desprecio.

Yamato no hizo nada por reprenderle, su amigo estaba colérico y en cierta medida lo entendía y también le entristecía, estaba claro lo que significaba: tenía sentimientos más que de amistad por Sora, la chica tan especial para él.

Evitaba su mirada claramente, pero por fuerza lo tuvo que mirar cuando este se metió en su campo visual, separando sus caras por centímetros.

-Yamato.- entonó con máxima seriedad, podría decirse que Ishida nunca había escuchado ese tono en su amigo, no sin crisis digimaniacas de por medio.- ¿a qué estás jugando?

-No… no entiendo.- tartamudeó intimidado.

Jamás dejaría que Taichi le hablase de esa forma y le tratase así, pero es que el tema Sora era superior a él, practicante perdía la voluntad y lo peor, se sentía un mal amigo con él por el solo hecho de querer ser un buen amigo para ella.

-¿A ti te…?.- empezó Taichi, pero en el último segundo hizo una pausa y un movimiento con la cabeza, como desechando ese absurdo pensamiento de su mente.- olvídalo, solo te digo que las palabras se pueden malinterpretar y aunque esta entrevista esté hecha con buena intención puedes hacerle daño.

-¿Cómo?.- medio protestó Yamato, por fin encarando a su amigo. Sentía que no se merecía este acoso.

-Exponiéndola de esa forma, por favor Yamato, pareces tonto, un mes y has sido elegido el novato más guapo, lo que significa que todas las chicas que te han votado están pendientes de ti, de cada movimiento que hagas, de cada palabra que digas y de cada pedo que eches, ¿cómo crees que se van a tomar que hagas una oda a Sora en la entrevista que te hacen gracias a sus votos?

Yamato emitió una irónica risa, negando con deprecio.

-Se te olvida, que me da absolutamente igual lo que digan y sientan cuatro niñatas, yo no pedí que me votasen en esta absurdez, no le debo nada a nadie.

-No lo van a pagar contigo sino con ella, idiota.- masculló el moreno, llevando la vista al cielo.

Estaba claro, que en este mes, el que más había aprendido del comportamiento de las diferentes especies de humanos que habitaban en un instituto era el compañero de Agumon.

El rostro de Ishida volvió a su seriedad característica, incluso preocupación.

-No… no sé, creo que estás exagerando, es solo una ridícula entrevista de un cuarto de página en el periódico estudiantil y solo digo que somos amigos… ¡trataba de recuperar su amistad!.- excusó.

Pero si Yamato pensaba que ya había vivido el mayor momento de tensión de la mañana con la pseudo bronca de su protector amigo, estaba muy equivocado y lo supo, cuando resoplando como un toro desbocado, entraba Sora Takenouchi, la chica pelirroja del club de tenis, estudiante de primero.

Yagami la miró un segundo y se volvió a su amigo.

-La que te espera rubito, lleva la mirada mortal-Takenouchi.

Le sonrió al pasar a su lado, pero suspiró compadeciéndose de Yamato, porque el rostro de Sora ni se inmutó. Estaba terriblemente enfadada.

-¿Me puedes explicar que significa esto?.- depositó con rudeza la entrevista.

A Yamato se le empezaban a acumular periódicos y para colmo en ese preciso momento una tímida muchacha, se acercaba con uno de ellos pidiéndole un autógrafo.

Sora resopló y apartó la vista como desentendiéndose del tema y Yamato sin saber como actuar exactamente porque era la primera vez en su vida que se encontraba en una situación similar, no le quedó otra que echar una rúbrica.

-Me alegro de que te hayas hecho tan famoso.- sonrió irónicamente la pelirroja.- ¿se puede saber por qué me metes en tus líos?

Ishida sintió un malestar en la boca del estómago, mientras hacía unos extraños movimientos muestra de su incomodidad. Era un hecho, que su buena obra por reconciliarse con Sora había resultado, como ya empezaba a ser costumbre, un fracaso. Tras tragar saliva un par de veces apurado, se atrevió a mirar atentamente a Sora, y ahora fue ella la que se incomodó, sintiéndose incapaz de mantener su mirada mortal con esos zafiros penetrando en sus ojos.

-Solo quería dejar claro que estoy orgulloso de tenerte como amiga.

-¡Esto parce una declaración!.- exclamó la mujer ya no enfadada sino agobiada.

Un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas de Ishida, que apartó la vista.

-Está manipulada… yo, no quería que pareciese eso, solo quería compensarte por mi nefasto comportamiento el primer día de clase y por haberte decepcionado.

Al escuchar esas palabras, lo que quedaba del enfado de Sora se diluyó por completo, sintiéndose por una parte aliviada y reconfortada por saber que el Yamato que conoció en el Digimundo seguía ahí, con un pelo un poco más largo y el carácter un poco más amable y abierto, pero con el mismo corazón en donde sus amigos nunca dejarían de tener cabida.

Inevitablemente Ishida sonrió, por ver que la mirada de Takenouchi ya se había dulcificado.

-No quería perjudicarte.- dijo con sinceridad, Takenouchi hizo un triste gesto de asentimiento.- míralo así, te he librado de conocer a todas las chicas estúpidas del instituto, porque las que se enfaden contigo y te odien por esto no merecen que gastes ni un solo tiempo en tenderles tu amistad.

Sora esbozó una media sonrisa, conservando su semblante de aflicción.

-Me hubiese gustado darme cuenta por mí misma.

Yamato notó el tono de desesperación de su amiga, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que no le estaba yendo demasiado bien en el instituto, por lo menos socialmente hablando, y encima él, que por primera vez en toda su vida no era un bicho raro antisociable, en vez de ayudarla la hundía más, era inaceptable.

-Aun así, ha sido un gesto muy bonito por tu parte, gracias.- dijo la muchacha con el corazón en la mano, provocando que Yamato se sintiese más miserable todavía.

El profesor ya entraba lo que hizo que Sora apresurase a volver a su clase, por lo que no pudo escuchar las palabras de Ishida.

-Te compensaré, no te preocupes, lo solucionaré.

...

Los siguientes días en la vida de Takenouchi rozaron el absurdísimo extremo. Seguía siendo repudiada por gran parte del sector femenino de su curso, pero al menos entendía la razón, le consolaba también saber que había recuperado a su potencial amiga Naoko con la que empezó a llevarse realmente bien, pero cuando ya parecía que las aguas se calmaban un poco, un nuevo acontecimiento inesperado se iba a suceder, esta vez en un simple entrenamiento de tenis.

-¡Takenouchi más fuerte esto es tenis no ballet!.- exclamaba como una histérica la dictadora capitana del club, acongojando a la pobre chica, era obvio que por los sucesos de esta semana no estaba demasiado fina.

Fue pensar precisamente en eso y en las detestables chicas que le hacían la vida imposible lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño furiosa y darle esta vez con toda su rabia. Su disparo fue potente, pero completamente desviado, tanto que la pelota se perdió por fuera de las pistas.

-¡Takenouchi apunta un poco!, ¡donde tienes la mente!, ¡o es que vienes a pasear la minifalda delante de tu novio!.- gritó la capitana Matsumoto, hartando por completo a Sora.

-¡Que no es mi novio!.- replicó, haciendo un brusco movimiento con la raqueta.

No debió hacer esa acción, porque enfureció a la de por sí, fácil de enfurecer capitana. Sora tragó saliva temerosa al verla acercarse echando humo.

-¡Ten más respeto a tu capitana!

-Sí capitana.- bajó la vista Sora.

La chica de tercero miró al cielo y suspiró, tal vez estuviese siendo muy dura con esa pobre novata, pero para ella, el tenis era sacrificio y por eso era tan dura en los primeros meses para que las chicas se implicasen y quedasen solo en el club las mejores y que de verdad deseaban practicar tenis y no lucir uniforme.

-Takenouchi, en lo particular, no me interesan tus problemas amorosos.- habló con un tono un poco más amable, que provocó que Sora tuviese la suficiente confianza para mirarla a los ojos.- eres buena, tienes potencial, te gusta este deporte, se nota y te esfuerzas, pero si hay algo que no puedes hacer es jugar al tenis con la cabeza en otros asuntos. Cuando te pongas ese uniforme, cojas esa raqueta y te metas en esta pista, todo lo demás debe desaparecer, ya no eres Sora Takenouchi estudiante de primero, ni novia de nadie, ni amiga, ni siquiera hija, eres Sora Takenouchi la tenista, solo eso, ¡entendido!

La compañera de Piyomon escuchó ese discurso, digno de un sargento gruñón, con gran emoción, sintiendo, algo que pensó que ya tenía olvidado desde que entró en la secundaria y su vida se fue desmoronando lentamente, como su espíritu deportista y competitivo florecía por cada poro de su piel, y por fin, también en este eterno mes, sintió que una persona confiaba en ella y no la juzgaba como todo el mundo.

-Sí capitana Matsumoto, lo haré.- respondió con una leve reverencia, tomando la raqueta con fuerza.

-Así me gusta.- contestó la chica, haciendo una mueca que Sora tuvo que deducir que sería su manera de sonreír.- ahora, ve a buscar la pelota que has tirado y da diez vueltas alrededor de los campos de juego por tu mal comportamiento. Cuando termines puedes irte a la ducha.

La pelirroja miró al suelo abatida, aun así era castigada, pero también lo aceptó, en el fondo le encantaba tener una capitana gruñona que sacaba lo mejor de ella como tenista, en cierta medida, se parecía a su madre.

Los campos de juego del instituto de Odaiba ocupaban una enorme parcela, por lo que ya dar una vuelta a ellos era sumamente agotador, más con este sol primaveral que si bien para dar un tranquilo paseo por la tarde sabía muy bueno, tras casi una hora de entrenamiento y sudando como una cerda, Sora lo sentía como lanzas de fuego, pero incluso con todas estas adversidades, no se quejó en ningún momento.

Lo peor de este castigo no era el notable agotamiento físico sino el pasar por alrededor de todos los campos, desde el de futbol, hasta el de béisbol, pasando por las pistas de atletismo. No sería un problemas si estuviesen vacíos, pero es que prácticamente todos los clubs entrenaban a las mismas horas y era por eso que, aunque como su capitana le había pedido, intentaba dejar la mente en blanco, no podía evitar incomodarse y hasta ruborizarse al escuchar silbiditos, acompañados de algún que otro piropo. Para que su presencia fuese lo más fugaz posible, corría de una forma tan veloz, que en la sexta vuelta, no puso bien el pie y tropezó teniendo una monumental caída.

Por unos instantes en los que pensó que se iba a morir de dolor, quedó tendida sobre el suelo, y para más desgracia, fue indiferente a todos los chicos que entrenaban, en este caso, en el campo de béisbol. Como pudo logró arrastrarse por la tierra y llevar la vista a su tobillo para cerciorarse de que se lo había torcido, esperando que solo fuese eso y no un esguince. Para descartarlo, decidió que lo mejor sería ponerse cuanto antes de pie. Le dolió bastante, pero pudo apoyarlo con normalidad, incluso realizar algún que otro movimiento de comprobación, descartando que fuese un esguince serio, con suerte se quedaría en torcedura que en unas horas ya sería historia.

Con una leve cojera, se agachó para recoger la pelota del suelo, pero una mano se le adelantó. Reconoció al segundo esa tez morena y cuando se irguió pudo ver su sonriente rostro.

-Menudo galletazo te has dado, ¿estás bien?.- preguntó, observándola por todos los ángulos, prestando especial atención en su tobillo.

-Sí, gracias, no es nada, solo una torcedura.- respondió Takenouchi, como de costumbre desdramatizado las situaciones.

Su pantaloneta corta y peto rojo de entrenamiento, dejaban claro de donde había salido Taichi.

-No te he visto cuando pasé por el campo de futbol.- comentó Sora extrañada.

Con una traviesa sonrisa, Yagami se llevó la mano a la nuca.

-Es que… tiré el balón muy fuerte y el capitán me mandó a recogerlo y de paso a dar diez vueltas por ser tan bestia.

Sora rió con nerviosismo, sin querer revelar que se encontraba en la misma situación.

-Tienes un capitán muy estricto.

-Sí…- asintió el moreno con resignación.- echo de menos ser yo el capitán del club, ¿a que no era tan dictador?

-Tú me habrías hecho dar veinte vueltas.- contestó la pelirroja con diversión, recordando lo exigente que siempre fue su amigo.

La respuesta del portador del valor fue sacarle la lengua y la respuesta de su amiga sacarla todavía más y poner una cara rara, haciendo que ambos estallasen a carcajadas.

Hacían esa clase de tonterías desde los tres años. Al menos, había cosas que la secundaria todavía no habían cambiado.

-Te has llenado de tierra.- indicó Taichi, sacudiendo un poco el, hasta hace dos minutos cuando rodó como una croqueta, blanco uniforme de su amiga.

La pelirroja no opuso resistencia a las bruscas sacudidas de Yagami, eso tampoco cambiaba, aunque vistiese con faldas, parecía que Taichi jamás relacionaría a Sora con delicadeza. Claro que no pudo evitar tornase roja y apartar su mano cuando sin ningún tipo de pudor le sacudió también el trasero.

-Vale Taichi, ya está limpio, gracias.- excusó con nerviosismo, colocando las manos para atrás, como cubriéndose.

Aunque no lo hiciese con ninguna intención, Sora no podía evitar no ver correcto que su amigo de la infancia le palmease el culo de esa forma.

-¿Huh?.- y por la cara de despistado que puso el futbolista, era más que obvio que él ni se había percatado de lo que estaba tocando. Sonrió nuevamente con ternura, mirándola el rostro.- tienes tierra hasta en la cara…

Y al sentir su suave caricia limpiándole la mejilla, Sora volvió a enloquecer, porque puede que estuviese equivocada, que en la base de datos de Taichi si estuviese recogida la palabra delicadeza relacionada con Sora, porque ese leve toque no pudo ser más tierno.

Sonrió, recordando que así era como solía acariciar a su hermanita pequeña cuando le tomaba la temperatura. Fue bastante reconfortante sentir la mano de su amigo sobre su cara, porque sentía una gran protección que hasta entonces solo él había conseguido darle. Y en ese momento y por primera vez en su vida, fue consciente del sentimiento que le provocaba Taichi, era como ese hermano mayor que velaba por la seguridad de su hermanita.

Desde pequeña había tenido serias dudas de lo que le hacía sentir ese travieso moreno, ¿amistad?: eso seguro, ¿amor?: en algún momento llegó a pensar que podría derivar en eso, ¿fraternidad?: hoy lo tenía más claro que nunca, ¿devoción?: lo adoraba y en ocasiones lo idolatraba como si se tratase de ese ser mágico y perfecto que siempre tenía una solución para todo, nunca dudaba y nuca lloraba sin saber lo que hacer, más o menos de la misma manera que lo veía Hikari, de esa forma especial que solo pueden mirar a las personas sus hermanos pequeños. Aunque paradójicamente, Sora fuese la mayor de los dos.

-¿Qué?.- preguntó Taichi, sonriendo divertido.

Sora revolvió la cabeza, apartando sus reflexiones a una lado y regresando al mundo de los vivos.

-¿Sí?

-Que te has quedado como en trance.- explicó de forma amena.- ¿Quién es la despistada ahora?

Takenouchi salió de su ensoñación y sin decir ni una palabra, se abrazó a su mejor amigo, de una manera como nunca antes lo había abrazado. Ahora el ligeramente ruborizado fue el moreno, sin saber exactamente como actuar.

-Que te quiero mucho Taichi, no sé si alguna vez te lo había dicho, pero ahora sé que puedo decírtelo, porque sé exactamente de la forma en que te quiero.- suspiró de felicidad, cerrando los ojos.

La cara de Yagami fue un auténtico poema, mientras trataba de repetir mentalmente todo lo que acababa de escuchar para ver si lo lograba comprender y por mucho que lo intentó, no hubo manera de descifrarlo. No era normal escuchar a Sora hablar de sus sentimientos, así que solo le quedó encogerse de hombros, explicarse a sí mismo este extraño comportamiento con el comodín de "seguro que tiene la regla" y abrazarla con energía, balanceándola de una lado y a otro y levantándola por los aires para mostrar su fuerza física, de la misma forma que siempre hacía con su pequeña Hikari.

Con Taichi confundido y haciendo el gamberro y Sora feliz por entender por fin con claridad cuales eran sus sentimientos hacia su amigo, pensaron por un momento que estaban solos en ese campo de juegos, nada más lejos de la realidad, porque entre los arbustos, un novato del club de periodismo que había sido castigado a dar diez vueltas al instituto, había logrado las fotos de su vida estudiantil.

...

Al día siguiente, a falta de un día para que saliese la nueva entrega del semanario del instituto de Odaiba, Yamato Ishida se presentó en la redacción. Le había prometido a Sora que solucionaría el malentendido y que mejor forma que en el lugar donde empezó todo.

Tras sentirse ignorado por media docena de chavales que cruzaban la sala cargados de trabajo, porque ya estaban a punto de poner en marcha el rotativo, el rubio logró interceptar a la reportera que le había hecho la entrevista y que era la encargada de la sección de sociedad, que increíblemente era la que más éxito tenía, a pesar de que solo ocupase un cuarto de página.

-Quiero hacer una aclaración.- dijo, sin que la muchacha apenas le prestase atención.

-Quejas y aclaraciones a Kimura, el chico de gafas de la última mesa.- despachó, inmersa en su computadora.

Yamato desvió la vista a ese joven y se desesperó por ver la cola tan grande de gente que tenía para atender.

-Oh venga, ¿quien se creen que son?, ¿_The New York Times_?.- bufó exasperado, aunque no le quedaba otra que acudir a ese tal Kimura, pero en el último segundo se detuvo por lo que sus inconscientes ojos estaban viendo en la pantalla de ese ordenador.

Se trataba de una foto de sus dos mejores amigos abrazándose, que a decir verdad no le hizo demasiado gracia, le causó un malestar interior que no supo identificar muy bien, pero lo que le hizo palidecer fue leer la noticia que esa chica terminaba de editar "A la tenista, le va el futbolista", así se titulaba, derrochando originalidad. Leyó algunas líneas lo más rápido que pudo enfureciéndose a cada palabra, básicamente se resumía en que Sora Takenouchi la novia del recién elegido novato más guapo de Odaiba le ponía los cuernos con su mejor amigo, el chico del club de futbol Taichi Yagami.

Sus ojos no lo resistieron más y de un violento movimiento volteó la silla giratoria de la redactora.

-¿Se puede saber que significa esto?.- cuestionó fuera de sí.

A la chica, que estaba un tanto trastocada por el veloz movimiento, le costó reaccionar, pero en seguida reconoció al joven que la miraba como queriéndola asesinar y sonrió.

-¡Ishida-kun!, waa… no sé como agradecerte que me dieses esa entrevista, no sabía que tu vida sentimental fuese tan jugosa, con este triángulo amoroso tengo noticias para por lo menos el primer trimestre de curso, y con un poco de suerte, me darán media página entera para mi sección.

El rubio hizo un rápido movimiento con las manos para cortarla y señaló a su artículo indignado.

-¡Eso es una falacia!

La joven puso cara de circunstancias.

-¿No sabías que te ponía los cuernos?.- al segundo se le iluminó la cara.- ¡me das una entrevista para la semana que viene!, "la versión del cornudo"…- hizo un gesto con los brazos visualizándolo.

-No… no… ¡no me pone los cuernos!, es… es…- estaba tan cardíaco y alucinado que ya no sabía lo que decía, por lo que no le quedó otra que meterse con el gremio.- ¿y a esto lo llamáis noticias?, ¡esto es una basura y una violación de la intimidad!, ¡prensa-basura!, ¡vosotros matasteis a Lady-Di!

No obstante la reportera puso una mueca de indiferencia y regresó sus manos al teclado, mientras hacía un enorme globo de goma de mascar.

-Si tienes alguna queja a Kimura, estoy en mi derecho como miembro del club de periodismo.- dijo señalando un instante su carnet, dando a entender que ya no iba a escuchar más a Ishida, y por supuesto que iba a seguir con su noticia claramente inventada.

Yamato apretó los dientes tan fuerte que a punto estuvo de saltarse el esmalte y dejar de tener la tercera sonrisa más encantadora de los novatos (no todas las votaciones las iba a ganar). Tenía un gran dilema en su mente, que se resumía en coger ese ordenador, tirarlo por la ventana y ganarse la primera expulsión del instituto, coger a esa repelente chica, tirarla por la ventana y hacer un favor al mundo del periodismo, pero seguramente, a parte de una expulsión ganarse también una merecida denuncia por agresión, o tratar de templar los nervios y pensar la solución más pacífica a este problema que no requiriese hacer uso de la ventana.

Observó por unos segundos esa foto que tanto le molestaba ver y que al día siguiente iba a estar en boca de todas las lenguas viperinas de los chicos del instituto cuya mayor afición era juzgar y criticar a las personas. Releyó otra vez la sarta de mentiras que componía ese artículo y meditó sus consecuencias. Si se publicaba de esa forma, mañana Sora Takenouchi debería buscarse un nuevo instituto en una cloaca porque el cartel de "maldita zorra" no se lo iba a quitar en el resto de su vida estudiantil, por eso dentro de las pésimas posibilidades, Yamato creyó encontrar la solución menos mala.

-Está bien, tú ganas, seré pasto de tu estúpida sección.- claudicó el rubio, la joven siguió tecleando a velocidad endiablada y la paciencia de Ishida se esfumó.- ¡te estoy hablando!.- volteó de malas maneras la silla giratoria.

La redactora frunció el ceño.

-¡Lárgate ya!, no eres del club de periodismo, así que no puedes estar aquí. ¡Esto es censura!

-Quiero hacer unas declaraciones respecto a tu noticia.

La chica causante de este quebradero de cabeza en el portador de la amistad lo miró con desconfianza unos segundos, para después hacer un gesto despreciativo.

-No me interesa.- regresó al teclado y por supuesto que Yamato flipó, y en cuanto salió de su estupor, la volvió a voltear.

-¿Y que hay de las reglas de periodismo?, ir siempre a la fuente, contrastar las noticias y publicar con veracidad.- asintió sabiamente, se notaba que era hijo de periodistas.

En un primer momento, la joven no le prestó demasiada atención, esas palabras le sonaban vacías, hacía mucho tiempo que las había olvidado, justamente desde que hace un año la rebajasen a cubrir el hueco de sociedad para que suene bonito, en realidad cotilleo puro y duro y se había dedicado a sacar todos los trapos sucios de sus compañeros, pero poco a poco, eso que decía Ishida fue calando en ella, más cuando sus ojos chocaron en la plaquita que tenía en su mesa, donde estaba escrito la norma máxima del semanario en el que trabajaba con tanto entusiasmo, que a decir verdad, venía a ser lo que había dicho Yamato. Ya sabíamos de donde lo había sacado.

Como si estuviese poseída se levantó de la silla, sobresaltando al rubio, y miró el horizonte con ilusión.

-Yo tenía un sueño, yo solía hacer eso, ¡yo buscaba siempre la verdad!, como cuando desenmascaré al profesor de Historia que corregía tirando los exámenes al aire: los que cayesen bocabajo suspendían, los que quedasen boca arriba aprobaban y los que quedasen de canto sacaban sobresaliente.

-Eh… uh… claro.- contestó el compañero de Gabumon por decir algo. La fauna que habitaba el instituto era cuanto menos pintoresca.

-Te escucho Ishida-kun, vamos a revelar al mundo tu verdad.- tomó asiento con decisión.

...

No había hecho más que cruzar el umbral del instituto y Sora volvía a notar esas miradas de odio, esos empujones para nada accidentales y esos cuchicheos e insultos. Le extrañó, porque ya hacía un par de días que no la trataban tan mal, que pasaba indiferente, porque por lo visto la polémica entrevista de Ishida ya había pasado al olvido, pero entendió lo que podría suceder cuando se fijó que todas las que le miraban mal tenían entre sus manos ese dichoso semanario del instituto.

Pese a eso, trató de pasar inadvertida y hacer oídos sordos a todo lo que escuchaba, pero Takenouchi no era de piedra y si le provocaban llegaba a tener un genio terrible y el detonante en esta ocasión fue la frase "las tenistas son las más zorras".

Se encaró echando fuego por los ojos a esa chica, que tomó una actitud desafiante. A punto estaba de pasarse la diplomacia por alto y cruzarle la cara cuando notó que la tomaban del brazo y la alejaban de ahí.

-¡Algún día le daré una!.- se revolvió Sora con fiereza, todavía mirando a esa chica que ahora le sonreía con provocación.

-Olvídala Takenouchi, te tienen envidia.- trató de calmarla su salvadora Naoko.

-¿Qué?

Como de costumbre, la pobre Sora no sabía que podría haber sucedido.

-En serio Takenouchi, eres mi ídolo, yo tomándote por una lesbiana mirona y resulta que no tienes uno, ¡tienes dos!

-¿Dos qué?.- cuestionó, mirando con terror el periódico.

-¡Dos novios!.- le mostró Sakurai el artículo con entusiasmo.

Y los ojos de Sora a punto estuvieron de echar a andar fuera de sus cuencas, sin creerse lo que leía.

-¡¿Qué?

...

-… "por eso es imposible que Sora Takenouchi me haya sido infiel, porque es la novia oficial de Taichi Yagami desde el jardín de infancia… Sora es solo mi amiga y una chica fiel, leal, que nunca engañaría a su novio Taichi…".- terminó de leer, tragando saliva apurado el moreno.- ¿qué significa esto?

Ishida, que en esos momentos estaba sentado en la bancada de los casilleros cambiándose los zapatos, apenas lo miró, bastante le habían incomodado escuchar todas esas palabras declarando el amor eterno entre sus dos mejores amigos, que por cierto habían salido de su boca.

-Es el mal menor, era esto o colocar la letra escarlata a Sora para los próximos seis años.- explicó, no queriendo profundizar demasiado en el tema.- además.- añadió, señalando la foto.- esa foto es bastante convincente.

Taichi trató de decir algo, pero se sintió incapaz de construir una frase coherente en su mente, lo que sí le preocupó fue lo que pensase Yamato.

-¿A ti no te resulta convincente, verdad?

Yamato se levantó, pasándose la mano por el pelo en señal de nerviosismo.

-No es asunto mío vuestra relación.- dijo con voz neutra, escondiendo bastante bien sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Ya sabes que somos amigos.- tuvo la necesidad de recalcarlo el moreno.- esta foto es… bueno… no sé, ya conoces a Sora, tan pronto te da un brusco empujón como un cariñoso abrazo. No… no…- se llevó la mano a la frente, sintiendo la necesidad de tomar asiento.- esto se está desmadrando demasiado.

De momento y hasta que no se demostrase lo contrario, la relación con Sora era exclusivamente de amistad, ni siquiera se había planteado que pudiese derivar en otra cosa. Nunca había consultado los sentimientos de su corazón, pero, ¿y si ese extraño abrazo significaba algo? Su corazón palpitó violentamente por pensarlo, no estaba preparado para nada de esto, a parte de que le resultaba muy extraño.

Por su parte, Yamato se había quedado ausente, con la mirada perdida inmerso en sus tristes reflexiones, tristes porque se había dado cuenta que a él, Sora nunca le había abrazado, ni tampoco pegado un empujón, empezaba a sentir unos cada vez más fuertes e incontrolables celos a la relación que Yagami mantenía con su mejor amiga.

-Olvídalo Taichi.- negó Ishida, regresando al mundo.- en una semana ya será historia y dejarán a Sora tranquila, solo quería protegerla y que mejor que contigo.- dijo esto último con tristeza, sobre todo porque en su interior sabía que era verdad, que con Taichi estaría a salvo de cualquier mal que pudiese padecer por su culpa.

-Eh…- balbuceó el futbolista, medio asintiendo, cuando reconoció las pisadas de Sora, y ya solo por ese sonido fuerte, firme y acelerado, supo que estaría echando humo por las orejas.

Se levantó y trató de dibujar una sonrisa a su, en teoría, novia.

-Cariño…

El brusco empujón de Sora vino acompañado de su mirada mortal.

-Que tengas suerte rubito.- le dio una palmada, antes de salir despavorido.

Yamato notó la petrificante mirada de la pelirroja en su nuca, así como su respiración desbocada, por eso antes de que dijese nada, se armó de valor y la encaró.

-Tiene una explicación mucho más lógica de lo que puedas creer.

No lo escuchó, ya venía con el discurso ensayado y Yamato lo comprobó cuando le tiró el periódico.

-¿Se puede saber que te he hecho Yamato?, ¿por qué quieres convertir mi vida de instituto en un infierno?, ¡fue porque me enfadé por lo de Kyoto!, ¡lo siento, vale!, tal vez fui muy dura, pero es que perdí absolutamente toda la confianza que tenía en ti y por eso me dolía tanto hablarte o incluso mirarte. Pero yo creí que lo superaríamos, creo que lo superamos, en teoría quedamos otra vez como amigos, pero empieza la secundaria y tú vuelves a cambiar y a comportarte como un verdadero imbécil conmigo, ¡qué te he hecho!, ¿no quieres tenerme como amiga?, si es eso bastaba con decírmelo, no hacía falta humillarme así…- se le quebró la voz, por un momento pareció que iba a llorar, pero no fue así, consideró que sería darle una satisfacción a Yamato y no quería eso. Por eso convirtió todos esos sentimientos en furia.

Yamato escuchó todo sin capacidad de reacción, tenía un nudo en el estómago y sentía una presión tan fuerte en el pecho que pensaba que jamás podría volver a respirar. Finalmente se pasó las manos por la cara con violencia y resopló de impotencia, ¿como iba a imaginar que esto le afectaría así?, se supone que lo tenía que arreglar, no estropear más.

-Era para que te dejasen tranquila, pensé que si eras novia de Taichi, no te relacionarían más de esa forma conmigo y las chicas no te odiarían.

Debía admitir que sonaba sincero, aunque por desgracia, Sora ya no sabía diferenciar cuando Yamato hablaba con el corazón o la mentía.

Cerró los ojos como tratando de calmarse, respiró profundamente un par de veces y tomó asiento.

-Y no podías decir simplemente que no era tu novia, sin meterme en otro lío.- suspiró con agotamiento.

Ishida se tranquilizó por verla más receptiva, por lo menos aparentemente, daba la impresión de que ya se le había quitado de la cabeza la loca idea de que lo había hecho para hacerla daño.

-Iban a publicar esa foto de todas formas y mejor que no sepas la rocambolesca historia que iban a inventar.- dijo pausadamente, sentándose con la debida cautela a su lado.

-Yamato, estoy tan agotada, no me gusta esto, que me juzguen ni que inventen cosas sobre mí.- negó con desesperación.

Ishida miró al frente abatido.

-Fue culpa mía, solo quería disculparme, pero… la cagué todavía más.

-Podrías haberte disculpado de una manera más normal.- protestó Takenouchi, mirando a su amigo.- Taichi, por ejemplo, me compró una raqueta.

-Con mi dinero.- murmuró el rubio con enfado.

-¿Cómo?

-Nada, que supongo que yo no soy como Taichi.- se levantó abruptamente.- por eso tampoco me abrazas como a él.- murmuró de nuevo, lo suficientemente bajo para que quedase entre el cuello de su camisa y él.

-¿Qué?.- volvió a preguntar Sora.- Yamato, no me gusta que murmures, dime las cosas a la cara.- se levantó también adquiriendo una posición desafiante.

Ishida dio un fuerte suspiro muestra de su desesperación y la miró.

-¿Para qué?, ¿para estropearlo?, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero últimamente no hago más que cagarla contigo. Todas mis acciones llevan a un enfado y cuando intentó arreglarlo lo estropeo más y más, y algún día la bola será tan grande que no podremos volver atrás.- habló con desosiego, pero también absoluta sinceridad, por lo menos eso es lo que vio Sora mirando esos zafiros que la paralizaban. Igual todavía sí sabía distinguir la mirada sincera de Yamato, o por lo menos ella no podía creer que esa mirada fuese una farsa.

Notó su angustia, porque fue la misma que sintió ella mientras asimilaba sus palabras. Si algo tenía claro era que no quería volver a perder la amistad con Yamato, de alguna forma la necesitaba, no sabía como exactamente, pero no podía sentirse feliz si sabía que no la tenía. Dibujando una tranquilizadora sonrisa, porque creyó que en estos momentos era lo que necesitaba Ishida, le frotó el brazo con afecto.

-Pero eso nunca va a pasar, no mientras seamos sinceros el uno con el otro.

Ishida bajó al vista al segundo, sintiéndose indigno de la mirada tierna que le dedicaba su amiga.

-¿Cómo voy a ser tu amigo si no confías en mí y no paro de decepcionarte?

Esas palabras afectaron a la muchacha, ¿qué no confiaba en él?, ella se lo acababa de decir, pero, ¿era cierto? En verdad últimamente su relación era más fría y distante, concretamente desde la maldita excursión, pero, ¿realmente llegó a dejar de confiar en Yamato? Por mucho que lo hubiese intentado durante los meses que estuvo enfadada, no era así. Confiaba en Yamato a pesar de sus errores, porque de alguna manera sabía que todo lo que hacía, lo hacía con el corazón y consideraba que el corazón de Yamato era lo suficientemente bueno como para hacer algo con el fin de dañarla o perjudicarla. Claro que confiaba en Yamato, ¿en quien mejor para confiar que en el portador de la amistad?

-Sí confío en ti.- admitió con seriedad, posando la mano en su pecho.

Y lo que sintió Ishida fue inexplicable, como el cálido sentimiento de la amistad de Sora acariciaba su corazón, derritiéndolo un poco más, consiguiendo que el eterno invierno que vivía en su interior pudiese llegar a ser algún día primavera.

En un espontáneo acto tomó esa siempre cálida mano entre las suyas y la miró detenidamente a los ojos.

-No sabes lo importante que es para mí que me digas esto.

Ella apenas pudo balbucear nada, sintiendo como el rubor cubría sus mejillas, bajó la mirada apurada y deslizó también la mano de entre las suyas. No podía seguir mirándole a esos ojos que tan vulnerable le hacía, tan rara, especial, pero a la vez feliz.

Permanecieron unos segundos así, con Yamato incapaz de contener su sonrisa por verla tan adorable y con Sora sin poder alzar la vista por miedo a volver a encontrase con esos ojos que tenían ese efecto mágico sobre ella, hasta que el rubio, sacudiendo la cabeza, regresó al mundo real.

Al menos, aunque no fuese como él lo habría esperado, pero había recuperado la confianza y por tanto la amistad de Sora, aun así, era consciente del daño que le había causado en estos días y tenía la necesidad de enmendarlo.

Le hizo ver la luz la siguiente acción que realizó la todavía sonrojada Takenouchi, agachándose para buscar algo inexistente por su casillero, ya que solo era una excusa para que este momento comprometido desapareciese.

-¡Ya sé como te voy a compensar!

La pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior con temor y lo justo pudo mirar para arriba.

-Por favor déjalo, no hables más de mí para esa psicópata de reportera, así con un poco de suerte, igual dentro de un mes ya tiene otra persona a la que despellejar y todos se olvidan de mí.

-Iba a decirle que Taichi y yo somos novios.- comentó con seguridad, provocando que Sora se levantara de golpe, mirándolo con los ojos como platos.

Estudió el rostro de Ishida, no tardando en ver esa media sonrisa. Evidentemente estaba bromeando, cosa que le sorprendió considerablemente, no solía ver bromear a Yamato demasiado a menudo.

-No, en serio.- dijo, y el rostro de ella se relajó.- he pensado que te voy a regalar mi casillero.- indicó.

La tenista no entendía muy bien a que se refería y sobre todo, como con eso la iba a compensar, ya que, en teoría, por ser alumno de primero su casillero estaría a ras del suelo como el suyo. Por eso le desconcertó ver que sacaba sus zapatos y demás cosas de uno de arriba.

-¿Cómo tienes ese casillero?

-Le hice el cambiazo a uno de tercero.- explicó con diversión.

La muchacha rodó lo ojos, le regalaba un billete seguro a un nuevo lío.

-En cuanto se entere, te echará.- argumentó, cruzándose de brazos.

-No creas, me debe haber tocado el tío más panoli de tercero. Kijima y Katsugano hicieron lo mismo y al día siguiente ya se los reclamaron.- comentó Yamato encogiéndose de hombros.

En definitiva, la secundaria le estaba dando suerte en todos los aspectos.

Seguía siendo un argumento pobre, pero Sora ya no pensaba con la cabeza, sino con las rodillas, la espalda y toda su anatomía que padecía la marginalidad de los estudiantes de primero en ese instituto. Como si fuese una reliquia digna de veneración, se acercó hasta el casillero y lo tocó.

-Está a mi altura.- dijo entrecortada por su creciente emoción. Era como si estuviese diseñado para ella.

El rubio sonrió satisfecho al ver su mirada de ilusión.

-Es todo tuyo.

-Gra-gracias.- tartamudeó, al borde del llanto. Esto sí que era lo más bonito que alguien hacía por ella desde que comenzó esta horrible secundaria.

Se volteó a Yamato, que se había quedado observándola anonadado y le dedicó una tierna y sincera sonrisa, que a Ishida le devolvió el sentido a todas sus ridículas acciones de estos días. Una vez más, por ver esa sonrisa, todo valía la pena.

...

-… "el capitán del club de lucha sale con dos animadoras a la vez…"- apenas leyó el titular, Taichi cerró esa publicación y suspiró abatido.- una semana y ya somos historia.

A su lado, sentada también en ese gran banco de piedra que fue donde discutió con Yamato en su primer día, Sora sonrió de felicidad.

-Por fin podré volver a intentar tener una vida normal en este instituto.

El chico que tenía a su otro lado asintió.

-Yo por mi parte prometo que en mi próxima entrevista no te nombraré.- dijo con arrogancia, como si fuese portada todos los días.

Con una sonrisa traviesa, el moreno le arrojó el periódico.

-¡Chulo!

-¡Feo!.- le siguió el juego.

Sora ya notaba como el chico de su izquierda se revolvía y de forma menos brusca pero también lo hacía el de su derecha, es decir, iba a dar comienzo una nueva batalla de sus dos mejores amigos por culpa de una estupidez, es por eso, que entrelazó sus brazos con los de ellos, y al momento pararon para mirarla.

Taichi la miró con su despiste habitual, Yamato, empezando a tener un ataque de nervios por sentir su delicada mano en su brazo, no se atrevió más que a mirarla de reojo, donde percibió esa sonrisa de felicidad observando ningún punto en concreto del horizonte.

-Así sí.- murmuró con regocijo. Ambos chicos se miraron por encima de ella y compartieron una mueca de confusión. Yamato pudo leer en los labios de Taichi como por enésima vez en esta semana achacaba el extraño comportamiento de su amiga a su menstruación, ante eso, el rubio hizo un gesto de desprecio y volvieron a prestar atención a su amiga cuando exhaló con fuerza.- así sí es como me imaginaba la secundaria, con vosotros discutiendo, pero juntos, como amigos que es lo que somos.

Ante esas bonitas palabras, los varones presentes solo pudieron sonreír, compartiendo el mismo sentimiento de felicidad de Sora.

-¿Qué nos depararán estos años?.- preguntó al aire Yagami.

-No importa, lo único que importa es que acabemos esta etapa de nuestra vida como la hemos empezado.- contestó la pelirroja.

-Juntos.- finalizó Ishida con decisión.

Se habrían quedado ahí durante horas, alargando esta oda a la amistad, sin embargo, un balón quebró su burbuja.

Botó muy fuerte delante de ellos, Taichi salió a recogerlo, pero el bote le pasó por encima de la cabeza y al darse la vuelta para localizarlo, encontró a la persona que lo había bloqueado con tanta maestría.

-Bueno Takenouchi, me alegra ver que todavía no has perdido tus reflejos con las pelotas que ocupan más que una mano.- dijo, la chica, que mantenía ese balón que tantos recuerdos le traían entre sus manos, sonrió no resintiéndose a darle unos toques con el pie. Seguía siendo buena en esto del futbol.

-Aún podría ganarte.- aseguró, al mismo tiempo que daba un chute tan fuerte que rozó la mejilla del moreno.

-¿Has perdido puntería?.- desafió, mientras lo controlaba con el pie.

Sora sonrió de forma triunfal.

-Te aseguro que le he dado con mucha puntería.

Yagami tragó saliva temeroso, de sobra conocía las habilidades de su amiga y que si quisiese haberle dado en la cara, lo habría conseguido.

Ajeno a esta animada charla, Yamato, que por precaución ni se había levantado del banco, por fin se animó a hacerlo.

El hecho de que recogía su cartera de libros hacía indicar que se iba a despedir, pero Taichi no le dio opción a hacerlo. Había tenido una genial idea.

-¡Los dos contra mí!.- anunció, mientras se despojaba de la chaquete verde del uniforme y la tiraba de malas maneras al suelo.

El portador de la amistad casi ni se inmutó y la sonrisa de Sora se agrandó.

-¿Crees que no puedo vencerte yo sola?

-Por eso mismo, eres tan buena que con el paquete de Yamato jugarás peor.- dijo llevándose las manos a la nuca y sacándole la lengua a su amigo.

Viendo su mirada, supo que lo había conseguido, que le había herido el orgullo, que era la única forma de que le concediese el partido.

-¿Qué yo soy paquete?.- preguntó, dejando la cartera en el banco y la chaqueta, al contrario que su amigo, bien doblaba.- perdona Yagami, pero si yo no juego al futbol ni a otros deportes es porque me parecen estúpidos y sucios, no porque no sea bueno.

-Sí claro.- le hizo la burla, tirándole el balón, que Yamato controló con bastantes dificultades, lo que provocó la intensa risa de Taichi y la más moderada de Sora.

Mirada de furia de Yamato y la pelirroja también se deshizo de la chaqueta.

-Vamos a darle una paliza a este bocazas.- le puso la mano para que la chocase.

Sin perder de vista a Taichi, Ishida la chocó y dio comienzo este singular partido. Y como dijo Sora, por fin el instituto empezaba a ser como debía ser, con tres amigos jugando, riendo y pasándoselo bien juntos.

...

...

_Todavía no puedo creer que jugase al futbol contra ese idiota, pero es que no sé lo que me pasa pero cuando me desafía de esa manera me resulta imposible decirle que no, más si está Sora presente. Por cierto, no me gusta presumir… ¿a quién intento engañar?, me encanta presumir, pero el sorato, como nos bautizó Taichi, le dimos una paliza a ese bocazas de Yagami. Vale, sí, lo admito, fue Sora la que marcó todos los goles e hizo todas las jugadas, pero yo le chocaba la mano, algo es algo._

_De todas formas, al margen de esto, como comentó Sora sabiamente, por fin el instituto tenía algo de sentido, no solo para ella, también para mí, ya que no podría haber sido una de las mejores etapas de mi vida si no es por ella._

_Un mes y también había sufrido las consecuencias de la popularidad y definitivamente no me gustaba demasiado, no por mí, que me da igual lo que digan, sino por las personas que podía perjudicar, aunque también es verdad que todo fue por mi culpa, jamás la tendría que haber expuesto de esa manera. Una vez más Taichi tenía razón cuando se trataba de Sora… será por eso que a él lo abraza y a mí no._

_Tanpoco es que sienta celos, es solo que no puedo quitarme esa foto de mi mente… bueno igual sí son celos, pero no sé que clase de celos exactamente._

_Hace tiempo tuve celos de Taichi, pero entonces era porque pensaba que me podía quitar el amor de mi hermano, por eso que sienta celos ahora es absurdo porque no me puede quitar el cariño de Sora por el simple hecho de que a Taichi le tienen muchísimo más cariño que a mí, quizá se trata de eso, que me gustaría que no le tuviese tanto cariño._

_Suena egoísta, pero es que para los sentimientos y los afectos de otras personas siempre fui egoísta, me gusta que me quieran solo a mí, o por lo menos que no quieran a nadie tanto como me tienen que querer a mí. Con Takeru podía exigirlo, porque se trataba de mi hermano, era a mí a quien debía querer, pero con Sora, ¿qué es Sora para mí como para exigirle eso? Es solo una persona maravillosa que con solo su presencia me hace sentir bien, por eso quiero acapararla cuanto más mejor, pero sé que eso no está bien, ni es viable._

_Además, seguro que algún día todo esto acabará, Sora y Taichi se harán novios de verdad, ¿y yo que seré?, tal vez, entonces me trasforme en el mejor amigo de Sora, pero no deseo eso, no quiero ser su mejor amigo nunca, porque no quiero que ella sea la novia de nadie nunca._

_No había duda de que mis sentimientos hacia ella cada día eran más confusos, extraños, y sobre todo fuertes, pero debía seguir por este camino y que la amistad fuese lo que predominase, porque lo último que deseo es perjudicarla, me importa demasiado, la quiero demasiado._

...

Mayo 2001

...

.

* * *

N/A: sah, este capítulo estuvo muy loco y un tanto absurdo. Cosas del instituto y del primer flirteo de Yamato con la popularidad, que como todos sabéis no será el último, por lo que seguramente tampoco será el último problema con Sora. Pero al fin, parece que su amistad va a retomarse como se merece, hasta que alguno de los dos la vuelva a cagar XD…

En realidad es un pequeño capi de transición humorístico, que espero que haya cumplido su objetivo.

Espero que os haya entretenido al menos, próximo capítulo… **Historia de una despedida **(un capítulo que advierto que amé escribir y os pondrá un poco nostálgicos)

Publicado: 24/04/2012


	8. Historia de una despedida

Nuevamente agradecer todo el apoyo que estoy teniendo en este fic, ya que me inspira a seguir escribiéndolo con regularidad.

Sin más, os dejo con el siguiente capítulo que espero que sea de su agrado.

.

* * *

**Historia de una despedida**

...

Julio 2001

...

_Estábamos a una semana de entrar oficialmente en las vacaciones de verano, lo que significaba que ya llevábamos tres meses en la secundaria y como pasa con todo en la vida, ya nos sentíamos completamente parte de esta cárcel. La primaria había pasado a ser un lejano recuerdo, como si hubiese sucedido en otra vida diferente, quizá de la misma forma que pasó con nuestra aventura en el Digimundo. Cada vez me resulta más difícil pensar que fue real y no un sueño alucinatorio producto de esa comida tan repulsiva que había en el campamento._

_Pero no, no es así, pasó de verdad y solo tengo que mirar la cara de resignación y angustia que pone mi padre cada vez que mira las obras de la Fuji TV, que por cierto, la nueva esfera está quedando idéntica a la que le incrustamos a ese repelente gigante de VenonMyotismon. Por lo que suele farfullar mi padre, aún tardarán más de medio año en terminarla, salvo que ocurra alguna nueva catástrofe o algún ataque de digimon maligno como pasó el verano de 1999, en su, de cara al público,"extraño" derrumbe. ¿En serio la gente se creyó que todo era una alucinación colectiva y los destrozos los causó un terremoto no registrado por ningún sismómetro?_

_Nadie sabe como exactamente, ni siquiera mi padre, pero todas las grabaciones de digimons y todo lo sucedido en esos tres días se esfumaron. No me lo ha dicho claramente, pero Koushiro sospecha que el Digimundo puede estar detrás de todo eso, supone que es una forma de autoprotegerse, y yo me pregunto, ¿y si puede hacer todo eso?, ¿por qué no puedo ir a visitar a Gabumon aunque solo sea un segundo?, me gustaría que me viese para que se sintiese orgulloso de mí y viese que no estoy solo, que estoy haciendo nuevos amigos y que me abro más a la gente. _

_Dos años, ya van a pasar dos años desde que mi vida cambió para siempre y conocí a unos amigos inolvidables, estoy hablando ahora de los humanos. No es que seamos una gran piña, al fin y al cabo cada uno tiene sus propias amistades y círculos sociales, hasta yo y eso es milagroso, pero sé, que si necesito cualquier cosa puedo contar con todos, sobre todo con los dos que aunque no hablemos, sí nos vemos todos los días, el idiota de Taichi y Sora. Atrás quedó el caótico primer mes de instituto, por fin todo se ha encauzado. Taichi sigue con sus amigos del club de futbol y algunos nuevos, Sora por fin ha empezado a congeniar con las chicas de tenis y en cuanto a mí, cada día me gusta más tocar mi música acompañado de mis esperpénticos amigos músicos. _

_En ese aspecto, la secundaria estaba genial, tanto que por primera vez me daba hasta pena que se acabasen las clases y llegasen las vacaciones de verano, claro que no todo era idílico en el instituto de la secundaria inferior de Odaiba, a parte del profesor de inglés, que era repelente, existía otra cosa con la que cada vez se me hacía más complicado lidiar: la popularidad y la consecuencia de esto: las chicas_

_Era popular, ni lo había buscado, ni lo había pedido, pero era lo que tenía ser guapo y tener un peinado "cool", seguro que Taichi no tenía estos problemas. En cualquier caso, eran las consecuencias de la adolescencia, ya saben, iniciarse en relaciones humanas chico-chica más allá de tirarse del pelo y llamarse "tonto" mientras juegas al escondite. Por supuesto que sentía cierta curiosidad hacia estos temas, más desde el incidente de novia-novio-novios entre Sora, Taichi, una reportara maníaca y yo, quiero decir, que no quería perjudicar más a Sora, además, que como me prometí en el inicio de la secundaria, uno de mis objetivos era ampliar la definición de chica que tenía registrado en mi cerebro que hasta ese día se componía solamente de Sora y si me apurabas Mimi._

_Era sencillo, si conocía a chicas, encontraría chicas interesantes, divertidas y guapas que me pudiesen llegar a gustar y así poder poner fin a esa pequeña obsesión que tenía con Takenouchi, pero existían ciertas dificultades, como por ejemplo, que todavía no había encontrado a ninguna que me gustase, que era excesivamente tímido para estos temas y que las chicas que se me acercaban eran demasiado lanzadas._

_Sé que aún soy joven, pero cada vez me pregunto más si existirá en algún lugar una chica perfecta para mí y sobre todo, si yo seré perfecto para ella. _

...

...

Un sábado por la mañana prácticamente solo existía un lugar donde encontrar a los estudiantes que decidían levantarse en un día festivo, y ese era los campos de juego del instituto. A lo largo del fin de semana era cuando los torneos juveniles que había durante el año escolar realizaban sus partidos, entre ellos, como no, el equipo de futbol, para los que este iba a ser el penúltimo partido antes de las vacaciones de verano.

Yagami todavía seguía en el banquillo, normal teniendo en cuenta que era de los de menor edad del equipo, pero casi siempre le sacaban para los últimos veinte minutos del encuentro y lo mejor era que Taichi los solía aprovechar bastante bien, haciendo méritos para arrebatarle en un futuro no muy lejano el puesto titular a alguno de los chicos de tercero.

En la bancada de gradas más cercana al banquillo del equipo local, es decir, el de Odaiba, era donde, cuando iban a verlo, solían sentarse sus amigos más pintorescos, entre los que se encontraban Sora totalmente concentrada en el partido, la cada vez menos pequeña Hikari, que ya hacía sus pinitos de fotógrafa con la cámara digital que le regalaron en su último cumpleaños, Koushiro con su laptop, ya que le era indiferente conectarse en su casa como en el campo de futbol y así le hacía compañía a su líder y antiguo capitán cuando fue miembro del equipo en la primaria, y en teoría debería estar acompañándolos también Yamato Ishida, pero por lo menos en las gradas no había ni rastro de él, aunque también era cierto, que nadie lo echaba en falta.

A su favor había que decir, que su intención sí era animar a su amigo en su partido, y de hecho estaba bastante cerca, concretamente a la entrada de recinto, justo pegado al muro, pero sin ser demasiado consciente se había entretenido más de la cuenta con un asunto anterior.

-Para, ¿qué haces?.- detuvo Ishida extrañado a la par que molesto, separando los labios de esa chica.

La joven resopló.

-Ay Ishida, llevamos más de media hora aquí y no te has dignado a meterme la lengua, así que… lo hacía yo, que esto ya no es la primaria.- explicó, incomodando y avergonzando al rubio, delatando su estado el rojo de su cara.

Ishida se giró un poco y desvió la vista al cielo. La verdad que cada vez se preguntaba más que demonios hacía en la puerta del instituto besándose con casi una desconocida en vez de estar viendo el partido de su amigo.

No le gustaba esto, pero tampoco había podido negarse, digamos que era parte de su "tratamiento". La teoría era simple: si conocía a chicas, existía la posibilidad de que alguna le llegase a gustar y empezase a surgir algún tipo de sentimiento. En la práctica era una utopía, más si las citas se las conseguían Takashi y Yutaka, ya que estas chicas solo deseaban una cosa de lo más normal entre adolescentes, que era divertirse un rato.

Miró de soslayo a la joven, tenía que reconocer que era muy atractiva, no es que hubiese tenido demasiadas citas de este tipo, de hecho, esta era la primera y es por eso que a cada segundo se sentía peor consigo mismo.

-Creo que esto no funciona.- confesó apurado.

-¿Insinúas que beso mal?.- se cruzó de brazos indignada la muchacha.- pues tú tampoco es que seas gran cosa.

El rubio hizo un gesto con los brazos tratando de calmarla, mientras balbuceaba torpemente.

-No me refiero a eso.

Al instante la chica sonrió y se acercó un poco más a Yamato.

-¿Entonces a qué?, relájate, solo nos estamos divirtiendo.

Ni fue consciente de cuando los suaves labios de esa joven se juntaron con los suyos, se movieron con velocidad y su lengua entró por su boca, buscando juguetear con la suya y ni fue consciente tampoco cuando sus ojos se cerraron, su expresión de rechazo abandonó su rostro y acompañó los movimientos de la joven, entrando por completo en su juego, tratando de encontrarle eso tan divertido que todo el mundo le veía a un beso.

Vacío, frío, carente de sentimiento. Por mucho que la acercó tomándola de la cintura, por mucho que los movimientos de sus labios trataron de volverse frenéticos y por mucho de que se auto convenció que sentir esa lengua entrelazándose con al suya era lo más excitante, apasionante y maravilloso que había experimentado nunca, el beso continuó siendo gélido, seco, insulso.

¿Esto era lo que buscaba realmente?, la respuesta era no, pero a cada segundo que pasaba sin respirar, tratando de que ese beso no acabase nunca, para ver si por fin le llegaba al corazón, la idea de que esto fuese lo único que llegase a sentir con un beso iba calando con más fuerza en su interior, haciéndolo enfurecer, angustiarse y como consecuencia sus movimientos se volvían más salvajes y necesitados. Necesitaba sentir algo de una vez por todas, darle un sentido a ese beso, dejar de imaginar que solo podría sentir algo haciendo eso con una única chica. Sacar por fin esos confusos sentimientos de su mente y de su corazón.

Fue ahora la chica la que se tiró para atrás acabando con ese agitado beso, a pesar de la resistencia de Ishida, que se negaba a finalizarlo sin haber encontrado lo que buscaba. Cuando se dio cuenta de que ya lo único que rozaban sus labios era el aire, gruñó:

-Waa…- jadeaba con la respiración acelerada la muchacha, al igual que su acompañante.- retiro lo dicho, ha sido el mejor beso de mi vida.

Lentamente Yamato había regresado al mundo real, sus pulsaciones se habían calmado al mismo tiempo que su frustración aumentaba. Seguía sin encontrarle el divertimento a esto, e interiormente, se detestaba por hacerlo sin sentimiento. Al fin y al cabo un beso debía darse con amor, de hecho era un gesto de amor, si no, era una perdida de tiempo, algo que no significaba nada, solo un billete seguro para la mononucleosis.

Yamato dio unos pasos para atrás con la cabeza gacha en señal de vergüenza, no tanto por la situación en sí, sino por la vergüenza que sentía hacía sí mismo por su comportamiento. Se miró un segundo la hora y resopló.

-Tengo que irme, he quedado.

-¿Quedamos el sábado que viene a la misma hora?

Ya de espaldas, Ishida puso una mueca de indiferencia, se encogió de hombros y dejó salir un suspiro, que bien podía ser un asentimiento.

No sabía porque lo hacía, pero tal vez, tenía la esperanza de que la semana que viene todo fuese diferente, que un beso le hiciese ver las estrellas y tocar el cielo y que por fin encontrase una lógica a todo esto, mientras tanto, esperaría con la misma apatía y resignación que la semana pasada.

Desganado, entró por los campos de juego y mientras tomaba un chicle de menta, debido a que le desagradaba sentir el sabor de otra persona en su boca, llegó hasta las gradas del campo de futbol, donde aguardaban sus amigos.

Con Sora todo concentrada en los lances del partido, Koushiro inmerso en su laptop escribiendo a una velocidad más endiablada de lo normal y con Hikari que ya cansada de fotografiar a su hermano sacándose los mocos en el banquillo, su objetivo apuntaba a alegres pajarillos, apenas se enteraron de la llegada del rubio, que tomó asiento al lado de la pelirroja.

-¡Yamato-san!.- exclamó con alegría la más pequeña, consciente de la llegada de su amigo porque le tapó el objetivo.

Ishida hizo un gesto con la cabeza, una media sonrisa forzada y emitió un sonido en señal de saludo. Muy parecido fue el saludo de Koushiro que ni siquiera se molestó en mirarle, Sora en cambio sí que le enfocó unos segundos para sonreírle con dulzura, de la misma forma que siempre saludaba a todo el mundo. Yamato no contuvo su mirada y giró la vista al partido lo más rápido que pudo, al igual que Takenouchi.

-¿Tienes chicle?, ¿me das?, me encanta el chicle.- pidió con naturalidad, sonriendo más abiertamente porque por fin Yagami se levantaba del banquillo y empezaba a calentar.

Sin cambiar por un segundo su rostro serio, Yamato sacó el paquetito y le tendió un chicle.

-Gracias.- contestó ella, mientras lo tomaba.

-De nada.- dijo él ofreciendo a los demás. Hikari lo rechazó amablemente y Koushiro ni se enteró.

A Yamato no le gustaba demasiado el futbol, ni practicarlo, ni mucho menos verlo. Tampoco le gustaba demasiado Taichi, era su mejor amigo pero no tenían prácticamente nada en común, sin embargo, solía acudir a muchos de sus partidos a verle, porque sabía que aunque no se lo dijese, ni se lo pidiese, a Taichi le hacía ilusión que él en especial fuese. Y eso que se solía comportar como una estatua en la grada, ni aplaudía las jugadas, ni daba ánimos, ni se reía de él cuando fallaba una ocasión clara, pero a Yagami le daba igual, porque lo importante era su presencia y lo que eso significaba: amigos que se apoyaban el uno al otro, que ese vínculo que tenían se agrandaba día a día y seguramente, jamás permitirían que se volviese a romper.

Al verlo calentando, mientras miraba el partido con tanta concentración, Ishida no pudo evitar esbozar una sincera sonrisa recordando cuando él mismo lo nombró líder en el Digimundo, porque a pesar de las mil broncas que tuvieron, admiraba esa capacidad de concentración y decisión de Yagami en los momentos tensos. De hecho, aunque nunca lo dijese en público, admiraba muchas cosas de su mejor amigo.

Tirando la cabeza para atrás, cerró los ojos inmerso en tan agradables recuerdos, porque ahora que habían pasado dos años, sentía que no tenía ningún mal recuerdo de esa extraordinaria aventura, que todo lo vivido le había ayudado a crecer y a ser como era ahora, es decir, a parte de un semi adolescente confundido y con una sorprendente inmadurez emocional, en un chico más confiado, abierto y accesible.

Eso sí, cuando su vida aún era lógica y esta loca marea de sentimientos le dejaban vivir con relativa tranquilidad.

En ese momento pensó en cada uno de sus compañeros, en el tiempo que hacía que no estaban todos juntos y también, tristemente, en que puede que ya jamás volviesen a coincidir todos.

-¿Vamos a hacerle una despedida o algo?.- preguntó, despertando de sus pensamientos, a la vez que abría los ojos.

Sora lo miró una milésima y se encogió de hombros extrañada volviendo la vista al partido, los dedos de Izumi a punto estuvieron de echar humo por la velocidad que tomaron y Hikari dejó por un momento de mirar el mundo a través de su cámara y suspiró con tristeza.

-La voy a echar de menos.- dijo, mientras Koushiro a su lado, ya casi se metió en el laptop en un vano intento de permanecer al margen del tema.

Pese a que el 90% de su mente estuviese en el partido, Takenouchi siempre conservaba una parte alerta a lo que sucedía a su alrededor y esta conversación ero lo suficientemente llamativa como para dejar a un lado el futbol.

-¿A quién?, ¿de que habláis?

Yamato la observó atentamente y compartió una mirada con Hikari.

-¿De quien va a ser?, de Mimi.- respondió.

Koushiro dejó de teclear en el acto emitiendo un angustioso suspiro.

Yamato, como todos, daba por hecho que Sora estaba al corriente de los futuros planes de vida de su mejor amiga, por eso le desconcertó su pregunta y más que estallase a carcajadas.

-Sí, bueno, lo que me faltaba por oír.- dijo Sora, sin poder controlar su ataque de risa.- Mimi se va de vacaciones a Hawai y encima nosotros le tenemos que hacer una fiesta, ¡será ella la que nos tendría que hacer los regalos!.- exclamó con diversión. Conociéndola, estaba segura de que esta estrambótica idea solo había podido ser suya.

No obstante nadie siguió las declaraciones de Sora, ni por supuesto su tono divertido. Ishida y Yagami compartían miradas confusas, mientras de fondo se volvía a escuchar el dichoso tecleo del hoy más callado que nunca portador del conocimiento.

Fue Hikari la que se atrevió a preguntar la conclusión a la que también había llegado Yamato.

-Sora-san, ¿no lo sabes?

Escuchando su tono serio y viendo su cara de apuro, Sora empezó a preocuparse.

-No sé, ¿el qué?

Confirmado, no lo sabía. Hikari tragó saliva apurada y se hizo a un lado tratando de pasar desapercibida, pasándole claramente la pelota a Ishida, ya que la pobre no se sentía capacitada para darle, a la chica que siempre había sido como su hermana mayor, esta noticia que sin duda la iba a enfurecer, doler y sobre todo decepcionar. Viendo que la portadora de la luz ya no seguía con el tema, Sora se volvió a su izquierda, donde Yamato trataba de acomodar las palabras en su mente de una forma que sonasen lo más suaves posibles.

-Eh… uh… oh…- tartamudeó, incapaz de mantener la mirada a Takenouchi.

Iba a destrozarla y eso le mataba, pero también era consciente de que cuanto más se lo ocultasen, más decepcionada y enfadada se sentiría no solo con su mejor amiga, sino también con el resto de sus amigos.

-¿El qué?.- exigió, comenzando a alterarse.- ¿qué demonios sucede, Yamato?

Se sentía incapaz de mirarla a los ojos, pero no quería alargar su sufrimiento, así que armándose de valor, la miró de esa forma hechizante de la que solo él era capaz y como pasaba últimamente, cautivó a Sora en su mirada.

-Lo siento, pero… no, no se va de vacaciones, se va… se va a vivir, para siempre.

Pudo ver con claridad su reacción, el asombro que transmitió sus ojos, la incredulidad que mostró al negar con la cabeza y el desconcierto que le hizo apartar la mirada y empezar a balbucear.

-Como… que…

-Sí, se va, porque a su padre le han ascendido y ahora es director en New York y ella irá a los colegios más prestigiosos de New York, con los hijos de los actores famosos, de los directivos de Microsoft y de los profesores de Yale, así que, ¡alegrémonos por ella!.- soltó Koushiro a todo correr sin dejar de mirar por un segundo su pantalla, ni de teclear en su laptop, asustando un poco a los presentes, excepto a Sora, que todavía no había asimilado la noticia.

Ishida apretó los ojos fuertemente para no ver el rostro de su mejor amiga, como seguía negando mirando nada en concreto mientras sus labios se movían sin llegar a emitir ningún sonido, tratando de entender lo que estaba sucediendo, hasta que llegó a una conclusión casi más dolorosa que el adiós de su mejor amiga y era el engaño de sus demás amigos.

-¿Y todos lo sabías?.- cuestionó con debilidad. Estaba tan dolida, que ni fue capaz de materializar su furia.

-Pensamos que también lo sabías, ¿no te llegó el mensaje?.- preguntó Hikari, mostrando tímidamente el D-terminal.

-¿Os mando un mensaje?

La castaña lo había estropeado más, y por eso, sin saber donde meterse, desvió rápidamente la vista al campo.

-Mira, ¡ya sale mi hermano!.- señaló, tratando de cambiar de tema.

Tarde. La mente de Sora ya estaba lejos de cualquier partido de futbol.

Se levantó tan violentamente que hasta Yamato se encogió medio atemorizado, y sin más explicaciones, abandonó las gradas.

...

Durante el corto camino que separaba el instituto de su objetivo, a Sora le dio tiempo de pensar muchas cosas con referencia a la inentendible actitud de Tachikawa.

Por su parte, desde que vivieron esa aventura en el Digimundo siempre la había considerado su amiga más íntima, casi su hermana y el hecho de que le hubiese ocultado algo tan importante le hacía preguntarse si esos sentimientos no habían sido recíprocos a lo largo de estos casi dos años.

Eso fue lo que le hizo detener la mano sin llegar a rozar el timbre de su hogar. Por unos instantes quedó dubitativa, pensando que si ella no la consideraba su amiga, no debería ni molestarse en ir a pedirle explicaciones, pero pronto desterró esos pensamientos de su mente. Simplemente era imposible que los sentimientos de amistad de Mimi hacía ella hubiesen sido inexistentes o fingidos, era una chica demasiado inocente y sensible como para eso, y en su interior Sora lo sabía. Debía existir una explicación lógica y estaba dispuesta a buscarla.

Con todas sus dudas aparentemente desterradas tocó el timbre un par de veces. Esperó con los nervios a flor de piel y se desesperó por no recibir contestación. Mimi era una chica a la que no le gustaba madrugar en exceso, por eso pensó que a esas horas de la mañana puede que aún estuviese en casa, pero también imaginó, que con todo el lío de la mudanza, no solo de casa, sino de país y hasta de continente, estaría demasiado ajetreada como para malgastar una valiosa mañana de sábado sin hacer nada.

Bajó la cabeza abatida, a punto estaba de irse cuando percibió un pequeño ruido que le hizo volver la cabeza a la puerta. Puede que estuviese paranoica, pero había jurado que sonaba igual que cuando destapabas la mirilla.

-Mimi-chan, ¿estás ahí?.- preguntó con sospechas.

Se pegó a la puerta tratando de mirar por la mirilla al interior del hogar y puede que en verdad se estuviese volviendo loca, pero le pareció ver un iris color miel que se apartaba rápidamente, regresando el agujerito a la más absoluta oscuridad.

-¡Mimi!, soy Sora, ábreme.- pidió con amabilidad. Daba por hecho que no la habría visto bien y por eso estuviese asustada por no identificar al extraño al otro lado de la puerta.

Quedó en silencio esperando recibir la respuesta de Tachikawa y por su puesto que le abriese la puerta, por eso ya le empezó a enfadar seriamente el que no hubiese ningún movimiento.

-Mimi Tachikawa, sé que estás ahí.

Al otro lado de la madera, la castaña pataleó sintiéndose descubierta, aun así, no lo pondría tan fácil.

-Estoy sola en casa y mis papás me dicen que no abra a nadie.

Evidentemente que Takenouchi alucinó como nunca, prometiéndose a sí misma que ahora entraría en esa casa aunque fuese a la fuerza, se merecía una explicación de esa peculiar muchacha.

-Pero yo no soy nadie, soy Sora, la chica a la que tu mamá le pide que cuide de ti, así que ábreme ahora mismo.

-¡No!

-¡Mimi!.- exigió con autoridad golpeando la puerta tan fuerte que hasta le retumbó un poco a Tachikawa.

-Está bien, tú ganas, como siempre.- farfulló la compañera de Palmon rindiéndose.

Una pequeña rendija se abrió y Mimi se asustó aún más por ver el furioso rostro de su amiga, tuvo la tentación de cerrarla de nuevo, pero Takenouchi se lo impidió metiendo la mano y abriéndola de par en par para pasar con total descaro.

Como casi siempre, la intuición de Sora había acertado y Mimi no estaba haciendo nada de provecho en esa mañana festiva como bien delataba el hecho de que a las once pasadas aún estuviese con su pijamita rosa.

Consciente de que le iba a caer un sermón _made in _Takenouchi, la portadora de la inocencia se dio la vuelta cabizbaja, pateó tristemente en el suelo y acabó sentada en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas de forma infantil.

Sora observó sus movimientos con máxima atención, cruzada de brazos y mirándola con severidad.

Al cabo de un rato donde el incomodo silencio gobernaba en esa casa en la que de normal tan difícil lo tenía debido al siempre animado parloteo de la castaña, la portadora del amor se hartó.

-¿No pensabas despedirte?.- preguntó, tratando de parecer indiferente y no consiguiéndolo en absoluto.- ¿no pensabas ni decírmelo?

Mimi hizo un amago de puchero y se revolvió un poco en su sofá tomando un cojín con forma de conejito y apretándoselo contra el vientre. Le dolía mucho que Sora le hablase con ese tono estricto.

-Claro que sí Sora, no sé como puedes pensar eso.- musitó.

Y la pelirroja perdió la compostura, no estaba dispuesta a ablandarse por la actitud infantiloide de Mimi como siempre le pasaba cuando iba a regañarla por algo; ella actuaba como una niña pequeña adorable y enternecía el corazón maternal de Sora. Hoy no lo permitiría.

-¡Cuándo!.- exclamó, colocando los brazos en jarra e inclinándose a su amiga, porque estaba demasiado enfadada y disgustada como para relacionarlo, pero en estos momentos estaba actuando como su mismísima madre. Claro que ella nunca alzaba tanto la voz, ni perdía apenas la compostura como le estaba pasando a la adolescente. Tachikawa la miró unos instantes como un cachorrito desvalido, para después llevar la vista a su pies, mientras se los agarraba con las manos y se torcía un poco hacia delante.

-Tenía pensado mandarte un mensaje cuando estuviese en New York.

Sin duda fue la noticia más impactante del día, superaba con creces al hecho de que se fuese a vivir de repente a USA, esto era mucho peor, no tenía intención de despedirse de ella.

Ni creyó lo que escuchaba, pero cuando lo fue asimilando, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que llevarse las manos a la cabeza y sin ningún tipo de auto represión, dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, a su dolor.

-¡Eso soy para ti!, ¡un mensaje desde la otra punta del mundo!, no puedo creerlo…

Incapaz de soportar las lágrimas de su amiga, Mimi se levantó, empezando a lloriquear escandalosamente.

-Sora, eso no es así…- trató de tomarla del brazo, pero la pelirroja se lo rechazó rudamente.

-Ya es tarde Mimi, pero que sepas que cuando te conocí, pensé que nunca podría soportarte, pero no fue así, te convertiste en mi mejor amiga, más que eso, siempre has sido como esa hermana pequeña histérica, malcriada, mimada e insoportable, pero al mismo tiempo cariñosa, alegre y buena y que te da un abrazo cuando más lo necesitas… que siempre quise tener y pensé que ya lo había conseguido.- no llegó a finalizar, debido a la emoción y los recuerdos que le hicieron entrecortarse y acabar con la mano cubriéndose el rostro para ocultar sus descaradas lágrimas.

Mimi era de lágrima fácil y si a eso se le sumaba el discurso lacrimógeno de su mejor amiga, pues ya corría el riesgo de inundarse a sí misma con sus propias lágrimas. Ni fueron realmente conscientes, ni una, ni la otra cuando la castaña la estaba tomando de las manos, llorando con ella.

-Lo sé Sora-san, porque tú siempre has sido para mí como esa hermana mayor mandona, estricta y autoritaria, pero comprensiva y buena consejera que siempre hubiese querido tener y a la que nunca haría caso.- balbuceó como pudo abrazándose a la pelirroja, que le contestó algo bastante incoherente pero que parece ser que Mimi lo entendió a la perfección, porque le hizo llorar todavía con más intensidad y contestarle con una media sonrisa.

Ni saben cuanto tiempo estuvieron en ese salón gimoteando, con Mimi sintiéndose culpable y con Sora por fin entendiendo el comportamiento de su amiga.

-Es que no quería despedirme de ti, porque sabía que lloraría.- susurró la castaña, ya un poco más tranquila, mientras miraba como absorta la mano entrelazada de su amiga.

-Mimi…- musitó la tenista enternecida.

-Sora.- correspondió la muchacha, ella le sonrió, pero el gesto de su amiga ya era de desconcierto, más que eso, de incredulidad.- ¿te muerdes las uñas?.- le colocó su propia mano en la cara.

Para Mimi era inadmisible que una chica tuviese esa detestable costumbre, más porque destrozaba un símbolo de feminidad para las mujeres como era una perfecta manicura.

Evidentemente que Sora no salió de su estupor por cambio tan repentino no solo de tema, también de ánimo de su amiga, aunque bueno, tras dos años de amistad, ya debería estar acostumbrada.

-Eh… uh… un poco.- recogió su mano incómoda. No le gustaba que le inspeccionasen en busca de sus hábitos poco femeninos.

-¿Cómo puedes hacer esa guarrada?.- se cruzó de brazos la vaquerita, exigiendo una explicación.

Por un momento se intercambiaron los papeles y Sora solo encontró una forma de salir de esa situación.

-Mimi, que te vas, ¿por qué no regresamos a los lloros?

Y funcionó, al segundo la castaña ya estaba haciendo nuevamente pucheros, depositando la cabeza sobre las piernas de su mejor amiga, dejando que esta la sosegase acariciándole su ondulada melena.

-Odio New York, si ni siquiera sé hablar americano.- gimió con desánimo.

-Venga Mimi.- le acarició de esa forma tan maternal que era innata en Sora para esta clase de situaciones.- si por mucho que me duela seguro que New York te va a encantar y por el idioma no te preocupes, das inglés en el colegio, seguro que en dos días ya te haces entender con fluidez.

La chica alzó la cabeza y miró a su amiga extrañada.

-Sora, que New York está en América, no en Inglaterra, ¿qué tiene que ver el inglés?

Sora sonrió con ternura, mientras le sujetaba la cara con ambas manos comos si fuese un bebé.

-Eres tan mona, cuanto te voy a echar de menos.

La joven arqueó una ceja.

-¿Por qué te puedes hacer la lista conmigo?, ¿me estás llamando tonta?

-No tonta… eh… ah, digo… no, claro que no. Mimi, es broma, además, tú no necesitas los idiomas, un guiño de ojos y tienes a todos los chicos a tus pies, una sonrisa encantadora y todas las chicas quieren ser tus amigas. Eres guay, te amoldarás en seguida, seguro.

Mimi, que ya estaba sentada al lado de su amiga, torció el morro.

-Sí, tienes razón, siempre se me ha dado muy bien hacer amigos.

-¿Y cuando te vas?.- cuestionó Sora, tras unos interminables segundos de silencio.

-El dos.

-¿De agosto?.- se alarmó la pelirroja.

-Ajá.- contestó Mimi con la misma aflicción de antes.

Eso era prácticamente la semana que viene, lo que daba un motivo para desanimarse más pero Sora no lo permitió, en ese momento decidió que le haría la despedida que se merecía.

-Mimi te vamos a hacer una fiesta.

El brillo de la ilusión iluminaron los de por sí luminosos ojos de la más pequeña.

-¿De verdad?

-Va a ser inolvidable, te lo prometo.

...

Pese al disgusto que se había llevado, Takenouchi se propuso hacerle una despedida que recordase para siempre y llevase grabada en su corazón a su nueva vida, y con quien mejor que con sus inolvidables amigos de aventuras. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en hacerle una fiesta homenaje y no tardaron en decidir el lugar: la playa de Odaiba, el día: justo el anterior a su partida y quien se ocuparía de cada cosa, determinando que harían una barbacoa de pescadito a cargo de Yamato, Koushiro se encargaría de llevar el reproductor de música, aunque no le hiciese gracia participar en esto, Jyou se encargaría de las guirnaldas rosas, globos rosas y varios adornos más rosas, Hikari de las fotos para el recuerdo y Taichi de supervisar, es decir, una forma perfecta para escaquearse de hacer algo.

Así transcurrió una semana y a falta de cuatro días de su partida todo estaba a punto, excepto una cosa en la que todavía no se habían puesto de acuerdo: su regalo. Pero habían quedado en solucionarlo esa misma mañana, justo en cuanto Taichi terminase el último partido de la temporada, que también jugaba en casa.

Esta vez a Sora y Koushiro se les había unido Jyou, no obstante Yamato Ishida, inmerso en sus propios asuntos, volvía a ser el gran ausente.

...

-No, esto no funciona.- afirmó el chico, separándose de la joven con la que había quedado, de la misma forma que hiciese la semana pasada.

La muchacha medio suspiró al cielo, sintiendo un fuerte deja vu, ¿por qué los chicos más guapos tenían que ser siempre los más complicados?

Los ya intensos rayos del sol veraniego se sentían como quemaduras en la sensible piel de Ishida, es por eso que apoyó la espalda en el muro, en busca de la sombra que solían proporcionar los grandes cerezos del jardín del instituto, pero justo donde estaba, no llegaba ni la sombra de una mísera rama. Pensó, que justo al otro lado del muro estaría su banco de piedra, que habría sido más cómodo para ambos ir a hacer estas actividades ahí, pero por alguna extraña razón se negaba a compartir ese banco con esa chica, bueno en general con nadie, pero más con una chica por la que no sentía absolutamente nada.

-¿El que no funciona Ishida-kun?.- cuestionó la chica, acercándose a él, tomándolo un poco de la camisa de forma juguetona.- yo no busco nada más que divertirme, no te agobies.

Lo último fue un susurro en labios de Ishida, pero el beso no llegó a producirse, porque Yamato alzó la cabeza.

-Ese es el problema, que para mí esto no es divertido.

La joven chasqueó la lengua molesta, se estaba empezando a hartar de verdad de las paranoias de su pareja de besos.

-¿Qué demonios dices?, si no te gusta esto para que quedas conmigo.

Yamato se encogió de hombros y resopló apurado.

-No sé la verdad, busco sentir algo, pero contigo no lo siento y esto ya me parece totalmente absurdo y no me gusta hacer cosas a las que no le encuentro ninguna lógica.

La joven entrecerró los ojos un par de veces perpleja.

-¿Buscas algo serio?

No era normal que un adolescente de trece años buscase algo así, pero tampoco era normal que no le pareciese divertido besarse sin razón aparente con una chica. No había duda de que Yamato Ishida no era como los demás.

El rubio apartó la mirada haciendo un gesto de molestia por el sol. No buscaba algo serio, ni sabía lo que buscaba, ni si pudiese existir algo serio a esta edad y mucho menos que él lo pudiese sostener, de lo único que estaba seguro era de que buscaba algo que tuviese sentido.

-No… no sé, oye, lo siento Asuka-chan, pero esto no es lo mío. Será mejor que dejemos de quedar.

La muchacha hizo un gesto de complacencia, sin mostrarse demasiado afectada porque realmente no le afectaba esta decisión.

-No te preocupes, no hagas nada que no quieres.- le dijo amablemente, dándole un toque en el brazo, aunque no se resistió a sonreírle una última vez y besar pausadamente sus finos labios.- aunque es una lástima, besas genial.

Ishida tragó saliva al mismo tiempo que se tornaba rojo. Hizo un gesto de agradecimiento y se dio la vuelta entrando al instituto mientras sus manos realizaban lo que ya se había convertido en una rutina tras besar a una chica: sacar el paquete de chicles.

En su sitio de siempre, los amigos de Taichi no paraban de vitorear animados porque justamente en ese instante el muchacho iba a salir al terreno de juego.

Con paso desanimado y una expresión mustia, Yamato se sentó junto a Sora.

Esta se volvió lo justo para medio sonreírle.

-¿Me das chicle?.- puso la mano con descaro, ya con la vista fija en el partido.

Como si estuviese programado, Ishida volvió a echarse la mano al bolsillo del pantalón, sacó el paquetito y… estaba vacío. Estaba mascando el último chicle y no se había dado cuenta. Tampoco pensó mucho su siguiente acción, sacando el chicle de su boca y depositándolo en la mano de la pelirroja, que sin ni siquiera mirarlo se lo llevó a la boca.

En el Digimundo, todos, a excepción del maniático Jyou, que por cierto había visto la escena y miraba a ambos con cara de asco, perdieron los escrúpulos por completo. Habían compartido infinidad de alimentos, bebidas, recipientes, palillos… claro que nunca algo tan personal como un chicle, pero Ishida ni lo pensó y por supuesto que Sora, si llegó a darse cuenta de que ese chicle ya estaba usado, tampoco le dio demasiada importancia.

Al fin y al cabo solo era un intercambio de babas, como lo que acababa de hacer con esa muchacha, lo que llevó a plantearse a Yamato que era como si estuviese besando a Sora a través de su chicle y por supuesto, un irremediable rubor cubrió sus mejillas, a la vez que una risa nerviosa se escapaba de su boca. No sabía porque sentía esto, ni que era exactamente, pero al menos, con ella sí sentía algo, lo que confirmaba que sus besos quizá fuese lo que buscaba.

Agitó la cabeza con violencia tratando de alejar esos inapropiados pensamientos y también su culpabilidad por tenerlos, ¡por eso debía seguir besando a chicas, para que alguna le hiciese dejar de pensar en Sora de esa forma!

-Mira, ahí está Yamato.- señaló Sora entusiasmada.

El rubio palideció, sintiendo que había descubierto sus pensamientos, por eso le confundió ver que no quitaba la vista de un chico del partido.

-¿Qué Yamato?.- se le adelantó Jyou, que estaba con un semblante aburrido, maldiciendo por enésima vez no haberse traído un libro de estudio.

-El de Saitama, ese chico es un crack, es el máximo goleador de su equipo. Jugué una vez contra él en el equipo de la primaria y me dijo que nunca nadie le había hecho un marcaje tan bueno como el mío.- explicó con una creciente emoción.

En un momento del partido, el apuesto muchacho, ídolo de Sora, se giró a las grada, o por lo menos a ella se lo pareció y hasta le sonrió, provocando un rubor máximo en la tenista.

-¿Me ha sonreído a mí?, igual me ha reconocido.- sonrió ilusionada, mientras Yamato lo miraba con desagrado. No le gustaba que ningún chico coquetease con Sora y menos que a ella le gustase.

Takenouchi se llevó las manos a la boca aterrada por la fuerte entrada que recibió por parte de Taichi y entonces sí, Yamato sonrió encantado, por lo visto no era al único chico que no le gustaba que sonriesen a Sora.

-¡Taichi no seas tan bestia!.- exclamó, indignando más si puede a Yamato.

-Tú con quien vas.

-Eh… uh…- se apuró la pelirroja, enrojeciendo al máximo.- con la deportividad, por supuesto.- salió lo más airosa posible y Yamato resopló asqueado. Lo que le faltaba, Sora estaba colgada por un futbolista copia nombres de Saitama.

Por suerte para los chicos de la grada y por desgracia para la única fémina presente, el partido llegó a su fin y ahora sí, podrían llevar a cabo el recado por el que habían quedado.

...

Un sábado por la mañana el centro comercial estaba plagado de gente, sobre todo de chicos como ellos o un poquito más mayores, pero adolescentes a fin de cuentas.

Sin duda era el sitio ideal para encontrar cualquier regalo, porque lo que no se encontraba en ese enrome centro, era muy posible que no existiese, claro que tras casi una hora de suplicio mirando escaparate por escaparate, empezaban a pensar que tal vez, el regalo idóneo para Mimi aún no estuviese fabricado.

Resoplando con cansancio, el joven que vestía unas bermudas marrones se arrojó contra un banco.

-Sora, por favor, compremos cualquier cosa, total seguro que lo descambia o se lo deja en Tokio, ya sabes como es Mimi.

La pelirroja, con la vista al frente, ignoró el comentario de Yagami, explicando así porque todavía no habían comprado el regalo: Sora.

-Ojalá hubiese venido tu hermana en vez de tú, cansino.- bufó de mala gana, tampoco es que fuese la ilusión de su vida ir de compras, pero por su amiga, sentía que debía esforzarse al máximo.

-A esa no la pillas ni corriendo. No es lista ni nada, se ha ido con mis padres a ver a los abuelos y así se libra de elegir regalo.- explicó el moreno estirándose con pereza.

De pie junto a él, Yamato se mostraba medio ausente, Koushiro más callado que nunca con un semblante de tristeza absoluta y Jyou desesperándose de aburrimiento.

-¿Y Takeru?.- cuestionó el mayor, por entablar conversación más que otra cosa.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron al rubio, que se hizo el desentendido.

-En Francia.- dijo como si hablase de una ciudad aquí al lado.

Con un brusco movimiento pero sin llegar a levantarse, Yagami mostró su atención. Más disimuladamente lo hicieron los demás.

-¿Va en serio?.- cuestionó Taichi alucinado. Al momento se dirigió con disimulo a Koushiro.- ¿Francia la de Zidane o hay alguna Francia en Japón?.- preguntó por si acaso para no hacer el ridículo.

Izumi se encogió de hombros.

-La única Francia que conozco es la de Europa.

-¡Vaya con el más pequeño, menudos viajes se pega!.- exclamó Taichi con efusividad.

-¿Y que hace ahí?.- indagó Kido, mientras se recolocaba la montura de las gafas.

-Ha ido con su ma… nuestra madre.- rectificó torpemente.-… a ver a mis abuelos.

Sus respuestas eran concisas y en tono desinteresado, demostrando lo poco que le gustaba hablar de estos temas.

-¿Y que hacen tus abuelos ahí?.- habló ahora Koushiro, cuyo tema había despertado su eterna curiosidad.

-Viven ahí.- respondió con velocidad, mirando su alrededor, como esperando que ocurriese algo que acabase con este tema que para ellos parecía el más interesante que habían escuchado nunca.

-¡No sabía que tenías abuelos franceses!… ¡au revoir!.- exclamó Taichi eufórico, con una gran sonrisa.

El portador de la amistad le dedicó por unos instantes una falsa sonrisa como siguiéndole el rollo y seguidamente suspiró.

-¿Y tú por qué no has ido?

Absoluto silencio ante la pregunta del millón, que para sorpresa de todos provenía de Sora, que hasta entonces se había permanecido ajena a la conversación.

Los ojos de Ishida chocaron con los de Takenouchi al instante y justo en ese momento Sora supo que había metido la pata, que sin duda esa pregunta le había incomodado y hasta molestado, por lo menos eso reflejaba la frialdad de esa mirada.

Yamato no había sido consciente de su reacción, porque sin duda era una pregunta que no se esperaba y que por supuesto no deseaba contestar, más que nada, porque la respuesta no era de su agrado, y por supuesto no quería compartirla con los demás. Era un viaje al que ni siquiera había sido invitado, enterándose de casualidad por el entusiasmo desmedido de Takeru por volar al país del croissant.

Solo en el momento que Sora desvió la vista con arrepentimiento, Yamato se percató de la dureza de su mirada e hizo lo mismo que su amiga, disimulando su malestar con una tan enorme como fingida sonrisa.

-Porque yo no necesito practicar francés.- soltó con gran arrogancia y triunfalismo, dejando a Sora ligeramente ruborizada, a Koushiro desconcertado, a Jyou teniendo un escalofrío y a Taichi muriéndose de envidia.

-Como el rubito ya se besa con chicas se cree guay.- bufó, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba para reemprender la marcha, se le habían quitado las ganas de seguir con esta amena charla.

Esa simple frase le provocó a Sora una sensación de angustia que ni ella misma entendió, lo que si entendió fue la escena que había visto de lejos esa mañana cuando iba al partido de Taichi, en donde Yamato hablaba muy cercano a una chica que conocía de vista del instituto. Hasta ese momento ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que fuese su novia, ni por supuesto la besase. Fue cuando llegó a esa conclusión cuando sintió un tremendo malestar y en un acto reflejo, escupió el chicle que le había dado Ishida hace un rato, frotándose la boca asqueada.

Mientras, el pobre Koushiro movía los labios hablando consigo mismo, tratando de darse una explicación que relacionase el idioma francés con besar a chicas, para acabar con su misma expresión de confusión. Su curiosidad todavía no había explorado esos campos.

Por su parte, Jyou consideró como su deber comunicarle ciertos asuntos a su amigo.

-¿Sabes la cantidad de enfermedades que se trasmiten por la saliva?

Ishida rodó los ojos y lo miró con indiferencia. Ni sabía que contestarle y además se libró de hacerlo gracias a un tono que salió de su bolsillo.

El portador de la sinceridad se quedó estupefacto viendo que Yamato sacaba un para nada ligero teléfono móvil.

-¿Tienes móvil?.- cuestionó arrugando el entrecejo. Era inaceptable que un chico más joven que él ya tuviese uno, mientras sus padres alegaban que él era demasiado niño para tener móvil.

Al escuchar esa pregunta, de nuevo todos los amigos se volvieron.

-Vaya con el novato más guapo, nos está dejando a todos atrás.- masculló el moreno cruzándose de brazos y pegando con el pie en el suelo. No le gustaba demasiado que Yamato fuese más precoz que él en todo.

-Me lo regaló mi padre por mi cumple, ¿no os lo había enseñado?

-¿Alguien tiene su número?.- preguntó a su alrededor Izumi.

Sora, Taichi y Jyou negaron.

-Tengo que cogerlo, os sigo.- hizo un gesto, mientras se llevaba el auricular a la oreja.

Los cuatro chicos le hicieron caso sin decir nada, pero seguro que por la mente de todos pasaba lo mismo, que se resumía en que por lo menos aparentemente, Yamato era el que más había cambiado de todos ellos en estos dos años, más concretamente en estos meses. Era como si la secundaria le hubiera renovado por completo, le hubiese hecho descubrir cosas nuevas de la vida, tal vez, apartándoles a ellos de la misma.

Para desviar estos desalentadores pensamientos fue Taichi quien retomó el tema inicial de la salida, como no, proponiendo por vigésimo quinta vez la camiseta de la selección japonesa de futbol como regalo para Mimi.

Unos metros atrás de esa animada conversación, como ya empezaba a ser costumbre, Yamato se ocupaba de sus propios asuntos.

-… no… no voy a volver a quedar con ella, pero gracias por tu interés Takashi…

-¿Entonces puedo intentarlo yo?.- se oyó al otro lado.

Ishida bajó la cabeza abatido. Ahora entendía la preocupación de su amigo.

-Haz lo que quieras, yo no quiero nada con esa chica…

-¿Quieres que te busque a otra?

Suspiró, sintiendo que últimamente se encontraba en esta misma encrucijada demasiado a menudo.

-Gracias, pero no es necesario. No me va ese rollo.

-¿Eres gay?

Por un instante Yamato paró, concentrándose en lo que llevaba mirando todo el trayecto, es decir, la espalda de sus cuatro amigos. Hizo un rápido escaneo por ellos: el desgalichado cuerpo de Jyou, los toscos andares de Taichi y la baja estatura de Koushiro. Con ninguno de ellos se le borró la cara de desagrado, hasta que llegó a ella: las pantorrillas morenas que dejaban ver sus pantalones hasta poco más de la rodilla, esos brazos fuertes pero suaves como la porcelana, ese cabello rojizo que parecían plumas del ave fénix, esos andares elegantes y ese trasero… desvió la vista al cielo, tratando de controlar su sofoco, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable por mirarla de esa forma. Acto seguido y aún con el apuro en el cuerpo, regresó el teléfono a su oreja.

-No, creo que no lo soy.- tartamudeó.

-Ah… entonces… ¿cuál es el problema?.- preguntó Kijima al otro lado.

-Eh… ah Takashi… no… simplemente…

-¿Quieres que te guste una chica?.- cortó, e Ishida sonrió.

-¡Sí!, eso, más o menos.

-Pues ya está, sal con una nueva. Si con Asuka no ha funcionado, prueba con otra. ¿Te preparo una cita para el sábado que viene?, tengo una chica genial compañera de mi hermana y como es mayor seguro que busca algo más serio como tú, se llama Jun.

El rubio se exasperó, porque le daba exactamente la misma solución de hace cinco minutos y lo que más le irritó es que no pudo decir que no, porque hasta le encontraba lógica a lo que le proponía, sobre todo cuando su vista volvía a fijarse en Sora. Sí, necesitaba urgentemente una chica que le hiciese desaparecer esos sentimientos por su amiga. Así que, probaría hasta que encontrase a la idónea.

-Sí, bueno, haz lo que quieras.- fue su apática contestación.

Al cortar quedó unos instantes observando ese aparatito, sin pensar en nada en concreto, tan solo que le empezaba a dar miedo que si seguía así, verse atrapado en un corto periodo de tiempo en una espiral de la que ya no tuviese la suficiente fuerza para salir. Sin embargo no quiso darle más importancia por el momento, y por suerte, todo desapareció de su mente cuando su vista enfocó el escaparate que tenía a su lado.

Era perfecto.

-¡Chicos, lo tengo!.- exclamó con alegría y vitalidad.

Sus amigos pararon al escucharle y se extrañaron, ya que daban por hecho que los pensamientos de Ishida estaban a años luz de ellos. En su interior, les gustó ver que se habían equivocado.

En cuestión de milésimas, Yamato pudo ver el reflejo de sus cuatro amigos a través del cristal.

-¿El tren de juguete que hace pompitas de jabón?.- especuló Yagami, examinando el escaparate.

-No idiota, hablo de las muñecas.- dijo Yamato, mientras le tomaba de la cabeza con brusquedad para que lo viese.

Se trataba de algo muy típico japonés como era una plataforma, en este caso de cuatro escalones, en donde se colocaban diferentes muñecos vestidos de forma tradicional, que se supone que representaban a la familia imperial y que era con lo que solían adornar las casas las niñas el día del Festival de las muñecas.

No obstante, nadie compartió el entusiasmo del rubio.

-Es muy bonito Yamato.- comentó Kido con decepción.- pero seguro que ya tiene hasta más de una, todas las niñas del país la tienen.

-Ajá, mi hermana tiene una.- siguió Taichi, llevándose las manos a la nuca.- seguro que tiene hasta Sora.- le sacó la lengua en tono burlón.

Sora sonrió con superioridad.

-Por supuesto que sí, me regaló mi colección mi abuela cuando era niña, aunque luego yo en vez de poner las muñecas ponía mis muñequitos de futbol y mi madre siempre se enfadaba.- rió, por contar esa divertida anécdota.

La sonrisa de Ishida ya era un lejano recuerdo. Él creyendo que había tenido la idea del siglo con este regalo, ya que se trataba de algo femenino, muy a lo Mimi y encima japonés, para que le recordase a su país y a las personas que dejaba ahí, y sus amigos le habían hecho caer en un pozo sin fondo sintiéndose estúpido por no pensar en lo más lógico, sobre todo conociendo a Mimi, que era que ya tendría a cientos.

Ya iban a reemprender la marcha pero no lo hicieron debido al semblante pensativo de Koushiro, meditando la anécdota contada por su amiga.

-Puede que no sea tan mala idea.- anunció, perfilando una media sonrisa. La primera desde que supo de la partida de su compañera de clase adicta al rosa.

...

El 1 de agosto no tardó en llegar en ese asfixiante verano, o lo que era lo mismo, el día que habían elegido para hacerle la esperada fiesta a Tachikawa.

El olor a pescado a la parrilla ya se percibía por toda la playa, al igual que la música, los llamativos globos rosas con forma de corazoncitos que se habían agenciado y la gran pancarta con la que despedían a Mimi, y lo mejor era que estaban en una parte tan apartada de la playa que tenían una gran parcela para ellos solos.

-Es todo tan bonito.- lloriqueaba, como llevaba haciendo toda la fiesta la homenajeada.

Sus amigos, algunos más expresivos que otros, pero todos compartían su emoción y también la tristeza que daba un hecho como este.

No obstante, la sonrisa se adueñó de Mimi al ver que por fin destapaban el gran bulto que llevaban toda la tarde ocultándole, o lo que era lo mismo, era la hora de los regalos.

Se llevó las manos a la boca ilusionada por contemplar el gran tamaño del paquete.

-Que grande es, me encantan los regalos grandes.

-Pues a que esperas, ¡ábrelo!.- exclamó Taichi con su impaciencia habitual.

Antes de eso, la castaña miró detenidamente a las personas que le rodeaban, agradeciéndoles el gesto con una sonrisa y después no se entretuvo más y como una niña en el día de Navidad, se abalanzó a su regalo.

Por la cara de sorpresa que puso los niños no supieron exactamente si había sido un éxito o no, se dieron cuenta que sí al escuchar su estruendoso llanto.

-Es precioso.- dijo mirándolo detenidamente, aunque por culpa de su sollozo todavía no se hubiese percatado de cada detalle.

Cuando se calmó un poco y tomó la muñeca que presidía ese altar, al fin lo fue entendiendo.

-¿Es un hada?

En efecto, la muñeca principal era una especie de hada de las flores, pero ahí no acababa todo, porque en el siguiente escalón, los que estaban eran dos ángeles, uno con rasgos masculinos y otro femeninos, los que habitaban el penúltimo escalón eran dos muñecos, de un dinosaurio naranja y un lobo azulado y por último se encontraban los muñecos de un insecto con las características de un escarabajo rinoceronte, una morsa blanca y peluda y un pájaro de fuego.

Estaba claro lo que representaban, lo que precisamente les unía a todos ellos, sus inolvidables compañeros de aventuras.

-Así no solo nos tendrás presentes a nosotros, también a ellos.- dijo Sora conmovida, mientras le frotaba tiernamente los brazos.

Tachikawa apenas pudo balbucear nada, se había quedado sin palabras, con lo difícil que era eso.

El silencio se hizo dueño del lugar, incluso la música pareció desaparecer camuflada por el sonido del mar y de las olas rompiéndose en unas rocas cercanas e inconscientemente, los siete llevaron la vista a ese mar, rememorando y viajando, aunque fuese solo en espíritu, al mar del Digimundo.

-¿Sabéis que día es hoy?.- rompió el silencio Sora, mientras se le dibujaba una nostálgica sonrisa.

Lentamente, sus amigos fueron dándose cuenta de lo que quería decir y que hasta entonces había pasado desapercibido para todos. Hoy era el segundo aniversario de la primera vez que fueron al Digimundo.

-Ni me había dado cuenta.- suspiró Kido, sintiéndose culpable como todos sus compañeros.

-Ojalá estuviesen aquí.- murmuró Yamato.

Y antes de que el desanimo por pensar en los que faltaban arruinasen esta fiesta, Taichi ejerció, dos años después, de líder.

-Chicos, hagamos esto siempre.

-¿Una fiesta en mi honor?.- se llevó la mano al pecho Mimi encantada.

El moreno la ignoró.

-Me refiero a reunirnos y recordarlos. Hagamos esto todos los 1 de agosto de ahora en adelante, hasta el fin de los días. ¿Estáis de acuerdo?

-¡Sí!.- gritaron al unísono los demás, alzando el puño como en los viejos tiempos.

No dejaron que la fiesta decayese, ahora la disfrutaron con más razón porque tenían un doble motivo de celebración, pero como todo, al igual que el sol que ya empezaba a perderse por el horizonte, el final de la fiesta también era inminente y por lo tanto la despedida definitiva de Mimi.

Uno a uno había ido lloriqueando a sus amigos y sin duda la despedida más tierna hasta ahora había sido con Koushiro, que si bien los demás no se enteraron de lo que dijeron, sí vieron el emotivo abrazo que se dieron, con el correspondiente rojo en las mejillas de Izumi, lo que como buenos cotillas les había hecho murmurar sobre la prometedora pareja que ahora se vería truncada.

Y a quien le tocaba ahora el turno era a Yamato, dejando así en evidencia una vez más, lo negado que era Ishida para lidiar con esta clase de situaciones sociales. Sobretodo como una chica, que aunque fuese su amiga y la considerase como tal, nunca había tenido demasiada confianza.

-Despídeme de Takeru.

-Escríbele o llámale, seguro que le hace ilusión.- contestó Yamato cortésmente, a lo que Mimi asintió.- y bueno, si necesitas algo, puedes llamarme y…

-No, no lo creo, no tengo tu número.- cortó la chica con inocencia.

Ishida se extrañó, pero tampoco le sorprendió demasiado.

-Pues te lo doy y…

-No tranquilo tampoco lo quiero.- volvió a interrumpir haciendo un gesto despectivo.

El rubio no pudo decir nada cuando Mimi estalló a carcajadas y le sacó la lengua, dejando al joven alucinado. Nunca pillaba las bromas de su amiga, ni tampoco le hacían demasiada gracia, la verdad.

-Era broma, ya lo tengo, que cara has puesto.- le señaló divertida.

Arqueando las cejas para arriba, Yamato mostró una forzada sonrisa, siguiéndole completamente el rollo.

-Que bueno…

-Sonríe más.- le dijo ya tiernamente, y ahora sí, la sonrisa de Yamato fue sincera.

-Ahora que te vas lo haré más a menudo.- bromeó esta vez Ishida.

La chica rió y negó.

-También me echarás de menos.

-Eso ni lo dudes.- aseguró el muchacho. No conocía a demasiadas personas a las que pudiese llamar amigos, pero sin duda Tachikawa era una de ellas.

Apoyándose un poco en sus brazos, se inclinó hacia él y por inercia dado sus últimos encuentros con chicas y lo que pasaba cuando una se acercaba de esa manera a él, echó la cabeza para atrás asustado. Menos mal que Mimi ni imaginó el por qué de esa reacción ya que no pasaba por su mente que Yamato fuese tan creído como para esperar un beso suyo.

-Te digo lo mismo que a Taichi. Cuídame a Sora, ya sabes como es, seguro que se hace la autosuficiente y le quita importancia, pero me va a echar mucho de menos.

El rostro de Ishida se tornó serio y asintió.

-No te preocupes por eso.

Al separase miró disimuladamente a la pelirroja y una vez más, sintió que eso que le pedían era innecesario, porque él lo haría gustoso y por supuesto, por propia voluntad.

De la última que se despidió Mimi fue precisamente de su mejor amiga, que como imaginó, estaba colocándose esa coraza tan característica en ella.

-Sora, siempre vas a ser mi mejor amiga.

La portadora del amor se limpió las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, tratando de desviar la mirada y de camuflar sus sentimientos para que esto no le doliese tanto, pero era imposible, las lágrimas seguían brotando.

-Gracias por todo, por cuidarme, por creer en mí cuando ni yo misma creía y por hacerme mejor persona.- prosiguió la muchacha.

A cada palabra, el nudo de la garganta de Takenouchi cada vez era mayor, pero sí tuvo las suficientes fuerzas para hablar.

-Tú eres la que me has hecho a mí mejor, gracias por quererme.- dijo sobrecogida, fundiéndose en un tierno abrazo.

Eran chicas completamente opuestas y si no hubiese sido porque compartían el mismo destino, seguramente ni se hubiesen cruzado una palabra en toda su vida. Una hubiese pensado de la otra que era una marimacho, y la otra de la una que era una superficial y nunca se hubiesen conocido realmente, no hubiesen experimentado estos hermosos sentimientos de amistad que florecieron hace dos años y perdurarían toda la vida.

-Toma, quédatelo, es mi favorito.- dijo Mimi ofreciéndole un pintauñas rosa y con brillantina.

Sora quedó con cara de póker, ni sabía como se usaba eso y por supuesto que Mimi estaba al corriente de esa información.

-Es para que no te muerdas las uñas, sabe fatal.- dijo con diversión, contagiando la sonrisa a Sora, que lo aceptó encantada.

-Te quiero, te voy a echar mucho de menos.

-Y yo a ti, te llamaré.

Así fue como Mimi Tachikawa salió de Odaiba, que no de la vida de sus amigos.

...

El ocaso ya era notorio y de un momento a otro las estrellas serían las que iluminarían ese tranquilo mar.

Dicen que una de esas cosas preciosas del mundo, que debes ver por lo menos alguna vez en la vida es el atardecer en el mar, pero en esta ocasión Sora ni se había fijado, porque desde que acabase la fiesta llevaba todo el rato prácticamente en la misma posición. Sentada en una roca, mirando ese tarrito rosa y echando de menos a la que hasta hace unas horas era su dueña.

Los chicos ya habían recogido todo y se habían ido a sus casas, uno de los último que se quedó fue Taichi, que no deseaba dejar a Takenouchi sola ahí e insistió para que viniese con ellos, pero Sora se resistió. Menos mal, para la paga del moreno, que Yamato le hizo el relevo y es que, si se retrasaba más en llevar a casa a su hermanita pequeña le hubiese caído una bronca de escándalo.

En momentos así, Taichi envidiaba la prácticamente nulidad de horarios que tenía su amigo con padres divorciados.

Por su parte, Ishida, que ya tenía bajo el brazo la parrilla de su padre, quedó unos segundos observando a su amiga, en los que compartió su tristeza, pero en su caso, más que por la marcha de Mimi, por verla a ella tan afligida.

Sin hacer mucho ruido, pero sí el suficiente para delatar su presencia, dejó la parrilla contra el suelo y tomó asiento en una roca al lado de la de Sora.

-Te digo lo mismo que a Taichi, estoy bien, vete a casa antes de que te castiguen.

-Mi padre llegará tarde, así que tengo tiempo, a la que seguro que castigan por llegar tarde es a ti.- contestó el muchacho, mirando relajadamente los últimos rayos de sol.

Sonrió al darse cuenta de que por esa zona, el cielo tenía el mismo color de pelo anaranjado que Sora. Ahora no solo compartían nombre.

-Se ha ido, aún no me lo creo. Todo va a ser tan aburrido sin ella.- soltó de repente Sora, haciendo fuerzas para no volver a llorar y lo consiguió.- es una chica muy especial, porque puede que a veces parezca que vive en su mundo… bueno casi siempre, pero es muy atenta, cariñosa y detallista y siempre sabe que hacer o decir para sacarte una sonrisa cuando estás triste y te manda mensajes con un montón de corazoncitos y emoticonos que no entiendo pero que te hacen sentir importante, porque ves que en ese momento alguien ha estado pensando en ti, que le importas.- dejó de mirar su pintauñas para ver a Yamato que la escuchaba con máxima atención. A pesar de la situación, Ishida creyó que se veía hermosa con los ojos cristalinos por hablar así de sus sentimientos y se sintió importante porque era la primera vez que Sora hablaba de algo íntimo con él.- nunca había conectado con una chica como con ella. La voy a echar mucho de menos.

-Estaréis en contacto, ya verás como no es para tanto.- trató de tranquilizar el rubio.

Sora bufó.

-Ya sé como va esto, al principio nos llamaremos todos los días, luego una vez por semana y en cuanto encuentre nuevas amigas, ya ni siquiera se acordará de mí. En cuanto no vives el día a día con una persona la olvidas.

No podía estar más de acuerdo con esas palabras, ya que él mismo padecía esa enfermedad del olvido por parte de sus seres más queridos, aunque en su interior y aunque él no fuese consciente, sabía que no era cierto, simplemente porque el amor y los sentimientos no se podían olvidar.

-Sora si de algo estoy seguro es de que tú eres inolvidable.- sonrió, pero vista la cara de incredulidad que puso Sora, se dio cuenta de que no había dado resultado.

Permanecieron unos segundo en un cómodo pero triste y melancólico silencio, hasta que Yamato pensó como podría animar a esa chica a la que tanto le gustaba ver sonreír.

-Ya sé que no es lo mismo, pero dado que te he fallado como amigo, intentaré no hacerlo como amiga.- dijo con decisión, extrañando a la chica.

-¿Cómo?

Hizo unos estiramientos como metiéndose en el papel y carraspeó para suavizar su voz.

-¡Súper kawaii!.- gritó de repente con voz afeminada sobresaltando a la pelirroja, cuya primera reacción fue mirar a su alrededor para ver si alguien compartía su surrealista visión o si se estaba volviendo loca.- Sora-san, voy a ser tu mejor amiga, ¿te pinto las uñas?.- pidió haciendo un gesto amanerado con las manos y alucinando a su acompañante, que no pudo evitar una todavía tímida risa, pero risa al fin y al cabo.- ¡mejor, mejor!.- dio unas palmadas ilusionado, mientras extendía sus manos.- ¡píntamelas tú a mí!, ¡kyaaaaaaa rosa!

Por mucho que lo intentó, no pudo aguantarse y la carcajada fue sonora. Podría decirse que era la primera vez que veía a Yamato hacer el idiota de una manera tan llamativa.

Ishida rió feliz con ella, sintiendo que hoy por fin, después de muchos días, estaba haciendo algo con sentido.

-¿Qué me dices, entonces?.- preguntó, ya con su tono normal.- ¿puedo ser tu amiga?.- cuestionó de nuevo afeminándose mientras pestañeaba un par de veces como si fuese un dibujo animado de largas pestañas.

-No sé.- negó Sora siguiéndole el juego.

-¿Es por qué ella canta?, yo también puedo hacerlo… _I wish…_- entonó la última frase de la canción que más le gustaba cantar a Mimi y para Sora ya fue demasiado, sobre todo por ese guiño de ojo que le dedicó, al igual que solía hacer ella.

-Ya, déjalo, por favor, me vas a matar de la risa.- pidió clemencia, sujetándose el vientre de tanto reír.

-Está bien.- cedió Ishida, satisfecho con su trabajo.- por cierto, ¿te has dado cuenta de que Mimi canta igual que Ai Maeda?

-Sí, es alucinante.- contestó Takenouchi, volviendo en sí.

Sin embargo, no tenían intención de alargarse más en el tema. La sonrisa no podía abandonar el rostro de la pelirroja, mirando a Yamato que ahora observaba el horizonte también con una tímida sonrisa y algo ruborizado la verdad, porque estaba siendo consciente de todas sus payasadas.

Sora no podía creerse como el serio y frío Yamato había sido capaz de comportarse así solo para hacerla sonreír. En ese momento se sintió una chica especial, pensando que sería la única que había visto esta faceta de Yamato, claro que eso desapareció al recordar que en los últimos tiempos ella no era la única fémina del universo Ishida. No es que tuviese celos, pero le incomodaba un poco compartirlo, tenía miedo a que si conocía a otras chicas la dejase a un lado, dejase de ser para él su mejor amiga y no pudiese seguir conociendo todas las facetas que a cada día le sorprendían más.

No le gustaba mucho hablar del tema y sabía lo celoso que era Ishida para su intimidad, pero sentía que aprovechaba ahora o jamás volvería a tener una situación tan propicia para hablarle directamente, así que respiró profundamente y se armó de valor.

-No sabía que tuvieses novia.- dijo como el que no quiere la cosa, sin llegar a mirarlo descaradamente, pero sí un poco de refilón para ver su reacción.

Se había quedado de piedra.

-Eh… uh…- tartamudeó sin entender.

-Ya sabes, por lo que dijo Taichi el día que compramos el regalo, además que te ví antes del partido con una chica…- habló con nerviosismo.-… es muy guapa.- dijo por quedar bien y no parecer una amiga celosa pidiéndole explicaciones.

El compañero de Gabumon entrecerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de desagrado. Suspiró sintiéndose culpable porque Sora le hubiese visto besándose con una chica que no significaba nada para él y tuvo la necesidad de explicarse.

-No… no es mi novia…

Sora quedó un poco perpleja.

-Pero si es la chica de la que habló Taichi y os besáis y…- conforme hablaba y veía la cara de vergüenza de Yamato, fue entendiendo lo que ocurría, sintiéndose la más estúpida del planeta.-… vale…- cerró los ojos queriendo morderse la lengua.- ya lo entiendo, Sora ¿por qué no te callas idiota?.- habló consigo misma dándose un toque en la cabeza.

-Solo… nos besamos alguna vez.- explicó sin despegar la vista del suelo. Se sentía incapaz de explicarle esto a Sora, porque lo veía como una especie de engaño y por lo menos, para sus sentimientos así era.

-Ya… no… está bien, son solo besos sin sentimiento ni nada más, es lo que hacen todos los chicos, aunque no pensé que tú lo hicieses… no quiero decir que esté mal ni nada de eso… y …¿quieres callarte, ya?.- se recriminó de nuevo. Le había dado un ataque de parloteo transitorio.

Y Yamato se sintió repulsivo. Ahora ella lo vería como un golfo.

-No lo hago por gusto.- musitó, deteniendo la lucha de Sora consigo misma, mejor dicho, con su bocaza.- quiero decir que… quiero sentir algo.

Takenouchi lo miró con seriedad porque se mostraba apurado e incluso angustiado, como si fuese un asunto de vital importancia, como si necesitase esto para esconderse o huir de algo.

-¿Estás bien?.- cuestionó la muchacha.

Yamato no quiso mirarla, ¿cómo explicarle que hacía esto para hacer desaparecer esos extraños y cada vez más fuertes sentimientos que le provocaba ella? Habría sido lo justo, no solo consigo mismo, también con ella, pero no fue capaz, como siempre en estos casos la cobardía fue mayor en él. Se negaba a volver a poner en peligro su amistad.

-Solo quiero que me guste una chica, nada más, no tiene importancia.- dijo con normalidad, quitando hierro al asunto.

Al escucharlo hablar de esa forma de lo que se supone que representaba su emblema y por extensión su corazón, Sora se entristeció.

-Seguro que piensas que soy una antigua, pero, ¿no se supone que deberías dar el beso una vez que hubiese sentimientos?, se supone que esas muestras de afecto se realizan cuando eres incapaz de demostrar unos sentimientos de otra forma. ¿Darías un abrazo sin sentimiento?

Yamato la escuchó con máxima atención, grabándose cada una de sus palabras en su interior. Realmente él solía pensar como ella, de ahí su falta de expresividad, reservaba sus muestras de cariño a los momentos y las personas por las que de verdad sentía algo. No se daba un abrazo a cualquiera, ¿por qué sí algo tan íntimo como un beso?

Tal vez no hubiese tomado el camino adecuado, seguramente aunque encontrase a una chica estupenda que le pudiese llegar a gustar, si empezaba besarse con ella desde el principio, sin llegar a despertar esos sentimientos, perdería su interés, no podría llegar a enamorarse de ella simplemente porque no le gustaba la gente que hacía las cosas sin sentimiento, de la misma forma que lo estaba haciendo él ahora.

Puede que en estos tiempos y con una juventud cada vez con más ganas de divertirse y de experimentar cosas sin ningún tipo de compromiso y con la libertad que daba no necesitar que hubiese sentimientos de por medio ya no estuviese de moda, pero él creía en el amor. Era una de las cosas que tuvo claras desde pequeño: nunca traería al mundo a hijos en un hogar sin amor, sin estar con la persona adecuada a la cual amase y le amasen, ¿acaso su moral solo entraría en vigor cuando fuese adulto?, ¿cuándo conociese a la chica idónea?, ¿hasta entonces valían las relaciones sin amor?

Detestaba esa hipocresía y lo peor era que él lo estaba siendo ahora, además haciendo algo que ni siquiera le hacía feliz.

Agitó la cabeza saturado, dándose cuenta de que ya había anochecido por completo.

-Venga, vamos a casa, que ya es tarde.- cambió de tema descaradamente.

Sora supo que lo había perturbado y una pequeña parte de ella lo sintió como un gran éxito. No quería que Yamato fuese un chico cualquiera, quería que siguiese siendo el chico misterioso al que todavía no acababa de conocer pero que casi siempre le sorprendía para bien. No sabía por qué, pero deseaba que al igual que lo era para ella, para él el amor también fuese importante.

-Sí.- se levantó medio sonrojada por la conversación.- gracias por estar conmigo. Me has animado mucho.

Ishida sonrió complacido, regresando al instante su rostro a la más absoluta seriedad. Estaba convencido de que esta conversación le daría grandes quebraderos de cabeza y le condicionaría a la hora de relacionarse, porque ahora ya no solo contaba lo que él sintiese, también el hecho de no decepcionar a Sora. Esa era su mayor prioridad.

...

...

_No podía creer que todo hubiese pasado tan rápido, pero así había sucedido. En poco más de una semana mi mejor amiga se había ido a la otra punta del mundo y aunque cuando vivía aquí y más desde que empecé la secundaria, fácilmente pudiese estar semanas sin hablar con ella, ya la echaba de menos._

_Cierto era eso que siempre se decía, que no valoras a las personas que te rodean hasta que desaparecen. Bueno, vale, lo reconozco, me puse bien dramática, hablo como si hubiese muerto y nada más lejos de la realidad, porque desde que se fue, hablamos más a menudo que cuando vivía aquí, y por supuesto, como pensaba, una semana ahí y ya está toda hecha una Neoyorkina._

_Nunca me lo había planteado, pero es que es cierto que todos mis amigos somos muy diferentes entre sí, me refiero a los que el Digimundo eligió para salvarlo y esas cosas. ¿Cómo se supone que teníamos que encajar y conectar nuestros corazones para realizar un milagro tras otro? Todavía no lo sé, pero lo cierto es que lo hicimos y desde entonces nuestra amistad es sagrada._

_Aunque cada vez somos menos esos niños perdidos y por eso también cada vez nuestros cambios son más notorios. Yo, por ejemplo, sé que algo he cambiado, en mis gustos, en mi manera de ver las cosas y en la forma de entender a los demás, pero si alguien ha cambiado de todos nosotros en estos dos años es, sin duda, Yamato._

_No es que no me alegre de su cambio, realmente me encanta ver que sonríe más a menudo y hasta que bromea divertido, pero no puedo evitar echar un poco de menos a ese Yamato del Digimundo. Tal vez sea una manera de pensar egoísta, pero me gustaba ser capaz de traspasar la coraza del chico solitario, llegar a donde casi nadie llegaba. Desconozco si algún día lo conseguí, pero al menos me bastaba con intentarlo, ¿pero ahora?, ¿qué barrera tengo que traspasar? Es cada vez más accesible, o sino que se lo digan a las chicas con las que se ve… aunque también es verdad que desde el día de la despedida de Mimi no le he vuelto a ver con ninguna chica. No es que me moleste, o sí, no lo sé, solo sé que Yamato es demasiado especial para que cualquiera lo bese… Yamato se merece amor de verdad y me gustaría que él se diese cuenta de eso._

_Pero, ¿y si todo su comportamiento fuese una fachada?, ¿y si el verdadero Yamato siguiese atrapado esta vez en una coraza de popularidad?_

_Quisiera descubrirlo, no entiendo el por qué, pero tengo la necesidad de hacerlo. De comprobar que su personalidad sigue siendo tan atrayente, así como sus ojos tan hechizantes, porque su mirada es la misma, entonces creo, que su interior seguirá siendo el mismo._

_Después de todos estos meses de confusiones y malos entendidos va siendo hora de retomar de nuevo nuestra amistad, de abrirle las puertas igual que él me las abre, porque es lo que de verdad deseo. Me gusta su compañía, me hace sentirme distinta, me hace sentirme feliz._

...

Agosto 2001

...

.

* * *

N/A: y aquí acaba el capi en el que Mimi abandona el fic (ahora no recuerdo si le tengo reservada alguna otra aparición XD) y en el que Yamato se dio cuenta de que es lo que desea para su vida, ¿o no?… y bueno, espero que os haya gustado el cameo de mi Yamato del mes de Noviembre de "Doce meses". Me pareció divertido que Sora estuviese colgada de él y dado el destino que le espera, se lo concedí.

Por cierto, me hubiese apetecido reunir a los ocho en esa playa ese 1 de agosto, pero no lo hice porque intento ser fiel a la información que conocemos, en donde en 02, por como Takeru se dirige a Hikari cuando la ve por primera vez, da la impresión de que no la ha visto en tiempo, por eso lo mandé a Francia. XD

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y solo deciros que os espero en el próximo capítulo, donde por fin chupará líneas el otro rubio del grupo, no os perdáis… **Historia de una obra**

Publicado: 24/05/2012


	9. Historia de una obra

Soy muy bien nacida por lo tanto soy profundamente agradecida, de modo que gracias a todos los que me ayudan a terminar este fic con su apoyo, del cual no me puedo quejar. Soy muy feliz sabiendo que mi fic consentido de estos momentos también puede llegar a ser el consentido de algún que otro lector. ¡Gracias por seguirlo!

Nada más por el momento, os dejo con la lectura, ¡hasta dentro de unos párrafos!

.

* * *

**Historia de una obra**

...

Septiembre 2001

...

_Las vacaciones de verano ya eran historia y con ellas mis citas de fin de semana y mis besos contra el muro del patio y todo, como de costumbre en los últimos meses de mi vida, por culpa de ella. _

_Tenía la capacidad de desbaratar mis planes y confundirme más de lo que estaba con una maldita frase. En realidad soy un poco injusto, de hecho hasta le tendría que agradecer que me hubiese abierto los ojos sobre la dirección que estaba tomando mi vida, en la que por supuesto, no me sentía cómodo._

_Como hacía siempre desde que tenía memoria, estaba huyendo de mis problemas en vez de enfrentarme a ellos. Me pasaba desde que era niño, en realidad, creo recordar que desde que se separaron mis padres. Sí, ahí tuvo lugar mi primer acto de cobardía, cuando dejé de coger el teléfono a mi madre para no hablar con ella y ahorrarme ese sufrimiento. Hice lo mismo en la escuela, cuando me apartaba de la gente sin socializarme demasiado para evitar llevarme decepciones, o por supuesto en el Digimundo, cuando culpé a Taichi de todos mis problemas en vez de mirarme a mí mismo._

_Sí, siempre he sido así, cobarde con mis sentimientos. Cuando regresamos del Digimundo hace dos años pensé que había mejorado en eso, pero dado mi lamentable comportamiento en los últimos tiempos, sobre todo con Sora, está claro que no era más que una ilusión. Sigo teniendo miedo a los sentimientos, a sufrir o a ser vulnerable, sigo escondiéndome detrás de una coraza. Mi última coraza fue besar a otras chicas y buscar en ellas lo que me hacía sentir Sora, pero era un comportamiento absurdo y ahora por fin lo veo claro, ella me lo hizo ver claro. No se puede forzar las cosas, los sentimientos deben aparecer solos, no se pueden inventar. _

_Aunque para mi desgracia, el cosmos se confabula en mi contra y si antes me prometo a mí mismo guardar mis muestras de cariño para las personas hacia las que de verdad las sienta, antes los dueños de mi vida, o lo que es lo mismo a la edad de trece años, mis profesores, hacen que incumpla mi promesa. ¿Con un beso muero?, me gustaría morir antes del beso…_

_...  
_

_..._

Su cara se había ido acercando hacia la de la muchacha de forma paulatina, hasta que a escasos milímetros de rozar sus labios, había parado en seco. Chicos a su alrededor observaban cada movimiento, un adulto tomaba notas con atención y la hermosa joven que yacía inerte ya se estaba empezando a impacientar por lo eternos que le estaban pareciendo estos segundos.

El chico, con una expresión de concentración absoluta la miró por unos instantes concentrándose en sus carnosos labios. Mentiría si negase que esa chica no le atraía, porque realmente era una belleza. La más guapa de su clase, pero algo en él fue más fuerte que sus instintos primarios que sin duda se hubiesen abalanzado hacia ella, unos grandes remordimientos por no poder cumplir su promesa, de modo, que con gran esfuerzo y para decepción de todos su alrededor alzó la cabeza y se separó de ella.

-¿Es estrictamente necesario que la bese?, ¿no puedo morirme antes de besarla?

Taichi, que estaba a su lado sin perder detalle, se llevó la mano a la frente negando con desesperación, el profesor lo miró con desconcierto y la yacida joven, alzó el tronco resucitando antes de lo que marcaba el guión.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- protestó indignada.- todos los chicos se morirían por besarme.- miró a su profesor.- ¿me tiene que besar verdad?

Puede que todos los chicos se muriesen por besarla, pero no había duda que ella también se moría porque cierto chico la besase.

El profesor de teatro hizo un gesto con los brazos para que se calmase, dirigiéndose ahora hacia el chico que osaba reescribir la obra de Shakespeare.

-Ishida, ¿se puede saber que haces?, es el momento cumbre de la obra, Romeo dice sus frases, bebe el veneno, besa a Julieta y muere a su lado. No se puede saltar ningún paso.

Yamato escuchó el sermón sin demasiado convencimiento, frunciendo el ceño por el murmullo de sus compañeros. No le gustaba que lo juzgasen. Estrujó fuertemente el libreto de la obra y miró a su profesor.

-Bueno, es teatro, se supone que también bebo un veneno y es zumo de limón.- mostró el botecito.- si se finge todo, ¿por qué no se puede fingir el beso?

-¡Porque no!, ¡este beso es lo importante de la obra!.- exclamó "Julieta", ya poniéndose en pie.

Nuevamente el paciente profesor le hizo un gesto para que se tranquilizase.

-Escúchame Ishida, esta escena no se puede tocar, de lo contrario, sería absurdo decir con un beso muero si luego no la besa, ¿no crees?

-Si ese es el problema, puedo decir con una almorrana muero.- rebatió Yamato con diversión, provocando las carcajadas de sus compañeros, el disgusto de su amada en la ficción y el ataque de nervios del profesor Fujioka, o lo que era lo mismo, el director frustrado de obras de teatro que se desquitaba con estudiantes de secundaria.

Sacó un panfleto que Yamato conocía demasiado bien debido a que todo el instituto estaba empapelado con carteles promocionando este mismo evento y se lo puso en la cara.

-¿Qué pone aquí?

-Mes conmemorativo de William Shakespeare.- dijo el rubio girando los ojos con desinterés.

-¡Exacto!.- le dio con el panfleto en la cabeza.- de Shakespeare no de los Monty Python, así que olvida tus chistes sin gracia y cíñete a la obra.

El rubio se pasó la mano por el pelo mirando a ese desagradable adulto con molestia y suspiró.

-Pues a mí me parece que esta obra es una tontería.- murmuró, dejando el guión de mala gana.

Fujioka se tuvo que quitar el fular que rodeaba su cuello, por el calor que le invadió en ese instante e Ishida, al ver su mirada, supo que había despertado a la bestia.

-¿Quieres explicarte?.- preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-La has cagado amigo.- susurró Yagami, dándole una palmada en el pecho cuando pasó a su lado.

Pese a que todo parecía en su contra, Yamato no se amedrentó demasiado e intentó explicar de la forma menos suicida posible su punto de vista.

-Lo que quiero decir es que… bueno… es… es… que Romeo era un panoli.- soltó, provocando que su profesor se llevase la mano al corazón y Haruka, es decir, "Julieta" se indignase todavía más.

-¡Romeo es el hombre que todas deseamos!

Las pocas chicas que había ahí asintieron a sus palabras y los chicos resoplaron tratando de aguantar las carcajadas.

Y el profesor, a punto de perder la paciencia con su estridente Julieta, la volvió a callar con un brusco gesto y se encaró ante su rebelde Montesco.

-¿Panoli?, ¿me estás diciendo que eso es lo que te provoca esta obra?, ¿que Romeo es un panoli?

Ishida desvió la mirada de la de ese hombre, ya que en esos momentos parecía que deseba su muerte más que el mismísimo Paris. Buscó alguna salida, pero no la encontró, como le había dicho su amigo Taichi, la había cagado. Al menos, moriría con las botas puestas y defendiendo sus convicciones.

-En realidad yo pienso que… no debería haberse suicidado, es decir, ¿por qué muere exactamente?, ¿por amor?, no vale la pena, ya ves, si no hubiese sido tan impulso e idiota y hubiese llorado la muerte de su amada como una persona normal, Julieta se habría despertado, se habrían encontrado y habrían superado todos los obstáculos, habrían tenido hijos, habrían comido perdices y sus besos evocarían a la vida y no a la muerte.

Cuando terminó, le pareció que había sonado hasta convincente y al mirar a Fujioka por un momento pensó que a él también le había parecido lo mismo, ya que permanecía con un gesto pensativo, como si en verdad estuviese meditando las palabras de Ishida.

Finalmente, el adulto despegó la mano de su barbilla y regresó su intimidatoria mirada a su alumno.

-¿Y que pasaría con sus familias?, ¿crees que les hubiesen dejado comer perdices?, ¿no te das cuenta que solo se reconcilian con la muerte de sus hijos?, ¿qué debían sacrificarse por la paz?

Yamato se encogió de hombros. Todo eso le parecía más tonto que lo anterior.

-Todo el mundo se lleva mal con sus suegros y no por eso se andan suicidando, además Romeo muere porque cree que Julieta ha muerto no porque no le caiga bien a su padre. Romeo pasa de los Capuletos.

Fujioka hizo un gesto con el dedo como anotando mentalmente cada palabra de Ishida, dibujando la sonrisa en este. Todo hacía indicar que su argumento le había convencido más que las intocables letras del célebre dramaturgo inglés.

-No, está bien tu análisis Ishida y es respetable tanto que me lo vas a ampliar en un trabajo que responda a esa pregunta: "¿por qué muere Romeo?", lo quiero en mi mesa el día del estreno.

-Pringao.- se carcajeó Taichi, provocando la furia de Yamato.

No obstante, no tardó en encontrar algo bueno a su castigo.

-Profesor, ¿quiere decir que si no le entrego el trabajo me castigará y no haré de Romeo?.- cuestionó con una creciente ilusión.

Si esto le hacía librarse de actuar en la obra bienvenido sea.

-Eh… no.- sonrió con malicia Fujioka.- lo que quiero decir es que vas a hacer de Romeo siguiendo mi perfecto guión y vas a darme la victoria del concurso de obras de William Shakespeare y a parte de eso, vas a hacer este trabajo, y sino, estarás suspendido. ¿Queda claro Montesco?

El rubio bajó la cabeza abatido.

-Cristalino.- asintió.

-¡Bien!- dio una palmada el profesor, para captar la atención del alumnado.- mañana después de clase seguimos ensayando. Buenas tardes chicos.

El hombre abandonó el lugar y el alboroto propio de los chicos por fin liberados de las actividades estudiantiles se hizo dueño del mismo, mientras recogían sus cosas y seguían los pasos del adulto.

Pero Yamato no compartió la alegría de sus compañeros. Con la vista clavada en el suelo y la mente en sus propios problemas, sintió como todos pasaban a su lado sin reparar en él, excepto su "chica".

-Será mejor que mañana estés más implicado en la obra.- le advirtió Haruka, todavía con un fuerte enfado por haber sido rechazada por sus Romeo particular.

Ni se molestó en mirarla, se limitó a emitir un sonido que podría ser tanto de asentimiento como de "quiero que me saquen los ojos".

El ruido y las voces se fueron alejando, lo que quería decir que la clase ya estaría vacía y ese fue el momento en el que Ishida por fin alzó la cabeza, pero entonces, sintió un pinchazo en su pecho y miró con furia al responsable de esto.

-Oh Romeo, ¿se puede ser tan idiota?.- preguntó con sorna Yagami, apuntándole con su espada.

Si algo no soportaba Yamato era que le insultasen y le faltasen al respeto, claro que a Taichi ya no se lo tenía en cuenta porque de sobra sabía que siempre lo hacía desde el cariño y con la única finalidad de hacerlo rabiar, al igual que solía hacerlo él, pero hoy, no estaba de humor como para seguirle la broma.

-Déjame en paz Taichi.- dijo secamente, apartando su arma.

No pudo dar un paso más debido a que la espada volvió a quedar a la altura de su cuello. Resopló ya empezándose a hartar, mirando a su amigo.

-No tengo ganas de hacer el idiota.

-Yo Teobaldo, acabo de matar a tu mejor amigo Romeo. ¿Es que eres tan cobarde que no vengarás su muerte?.- blandió la espada Taichi, metiéndose de lleno en su papel.

Estaba claro que deseaba ensayar la parte más divertida de la obra, por lo menos para Yamato, que era cuando acababa con la vida de su mejor amigo en la realidad, mayor enemigo en la ficción.

Le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos, para finalmente negar con desgana.

-Otro día campeón.- dijo, al mismo tiempo que se colocaba la chaqueta.

Pero esta vez lo que detuvo su camino fue un "espadazo" en la mejilla y tan fuerte que hasta le dejó una pequeña marca. Se llevó la mano a la cara al instante y dirigió una mirada mortal a su amigo.

-¿Qué mierdas haces, imbécil?

Yagami, bajando la guardia, no pudo contener una risa divertida.

-Perdona, no quería darte tan fuerte.- excusó, rascándose la nuca. Acto seguido, se colocó nuevamente en posición de ataque.- pero igual, no está mal para que espabiles un poco. ¡En guardia Montesco!

Si había otra cosa que caracterizaba también a Yamato era su orgullo y no permitiría que después de la leche que le había dado, Taichi se fuese de rositas.

Arrojó la chaqueta malamente contra una silla y con decisión caminó hasta la caja de atrezzos para tomar su arma.

La estudió unos segundos como si comprobase su inexistente filo, estiró el cuello para un lado y para el otro y encaró a su rival, en una pose bastante elegante.

-"El círculo está completo. Cuando me separé de ti no era más que un aprendiz, ahora yo soy el maestro.".- anunció, agravando la voz y flipándose en exceso ante el inminente duelo.

Yagami quedó perplejo, esa frase no le sonaba demasiado Shakesperiana.

-¿"Gladiator"?.- preguntó, buscando la confirmación de su compañero.

El rubio suspiró al cielo indignado.

-¡Se acabó la charla!.- exclamó, iniciando el ataque.

Al portador del valor le pilló un poco desprevenido y a punto estuvo de no aplacarlo, pero sus buenos reflejos le salvaron.

-¡Ah! vale, así que al final quieres luchar, ¿eh?, ¿no te recuerda esto a hace un par de años?.- recordó Yagami con sorna.

-Esta vez no habrá espíritu sagrado del Digimundo que te salve, Yagami.- rebatió el rubio con un gruñido.

El compañero de Gabumon incrementó su fuerza, tanto que Taichi casi cayó al suelo, pero consiguió aguantar y hasta se permitió el lujo de dibujar esa sonrisilla de triunfo que tanto temía Ishida.

-Será que te salve a ti.- replicó, desequilibrando a su oponente con un pie y aprovechando ese momento para hacerse a un lado.

Con esfuerzo pero Yamato logró mantenerse en pie y voltearse para buscar a Taichi que le hizo un provocativo gesto con la espada.

Y poseído por la furia, pero sobre todo por ese sentimiento de impotencia que llevaba invadiéndole desde hace meses, Ishida no le dio tregua a su amigo, empezando así una encarnizada lucha.

-No me equivocaba, necesitas sacar esa agresividad que llevas acumulando.- manifestó el moreno, aguantando muy bien los embistes de Ishida.

-No sé de que agresividad me hablas.- masculló el portador de la amistad, blandiendo potentemente la espada a milímetros de la cara de Yagami.

Al verlo, el futbolista se atemorizó. Le llega a dar y le saca un ojo. Pero no fue suficiente para que se rindiese y continuó la batalla con su amigo.

Los golpes de los palos chocando entre sí resonaban por todo el pasillo inundado de gente, y absolutamente todos se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando vieron salir de una de las clases a Yagami cayendo de culo al suelo como si tuviese propulsión, seguido de Ishida que no le daba tregua.

El compañero de Agumon rodó velozmente en el suelo, se recompuso y regresó a la lucha, mientras los espectadores empezaron a embarullar, rodear a los duelistas y jalearles.

-¡Pelea, pelea!.- gritaba uno abriendo las puertas de todas las clases.

Cuando llegó a la de primero C, la hija mediana del Rey Lear, que estaba muriendo en ese instante, se reincorporó.

-¡Ishida y Yagami se están peleando!.- exclamó el muchacho, saliendo velozmente, para seguir propagando la noticia.

La joven Regan, o lo que es lo mismo, Sora Takenouchi, se levantó abruptamente aterrada.

-Mierda, otra vez no.- maldijo, recordando lo horrible que fue la última pelea seria de sus dos mejores amigos.- al menos esta vez no hay digimons de por medio.- se auto consoló.

La pelirroja salió de su clase como una bala y apenas pudo vislumbrar nada entre tantos alumnos, pero por el griterío que se escuchaba, el chico que había entrado en su clase no había mentido, alguien se estaba peleando.

Lo más angustioso era pensar en la posible razón por la que hubiesen desembocado en la violencia física. Bueno, era verdad que Yamato concretamente no necesitaba demasiados argumentos para liarse a guantazos con Yagami y aunque en ese aspecto, Taichi fuese más templado, si Ishida buscaba pelea, él al final se la daría.

Con el corazón en la mano y pensando en que hacer o decir para calmarlos, la muchacha se fue abriendo paso entre la multitud hasta que por fin pudo ver a sus amigos y eso la desconcertó enormemente.

Ni puñetazos, ni patadas, ni rubio y moreno rodando por los suelos como antaño, más bien parecían dos caballeros aclarando sus diferencias en un ordenado y pactado duelo de espadas.

Agitó la cabeza confundida, pero al segundo sonrió por la situación, pareciéndole hasta divertido.

Sin duda sus amigos eran únicos y siempre tenían que competir en todo, pero mientras lo hiciesen de esta forma no tenía nada que temer. De alguna manera supo, que jamás volvería a presenciar una pelea atroz entre ellos como la que tuvo lugar en el Digimundo, ya que su madurez y su amistad haría que siempre solucionasen las cosas de otra manera.

-¡Ánimo chicos!.- exclamó dando una palmada, contagiada del buen ambiente.

Sin embargo, los chicos ni la escucharon, ya que el jaleo era cada vez más ensordecedor, además estaban más que metidos en su particular pelea.

-¿Por qué no quieres besarla?.- aprovechó para preguntar Taichi, una vez que sus espadas chocaron y quedaron por unos instantes haciendo fuerza, sus caras a centímetros.

-Porque no.- contestó Ishida apretando los dientes, muestra de su esfuerzo.- porque sin sentimientos no vale nada.- dijo al mismo tiempo que de un movimiento con la espada, apartaba hacia un lado el arma de su amigo.

No obstante, en el siguiente embiste, el moreno regresó a la carga. Sabía que si quería hablar de sentimientos con Yamato tenía que aprovechar ahora que se estaba desfogando, sino volvería a su hermetismo natural.

-Es solo una obra, ¿qué tonterías estás diciendo?

Yamato llevó la iniciativa con fuertes golpes que hicieron retroceder a Yagami, tanto que acabaron saliendo del edifico, seguidos de la legión de espectadores que no querían perderse detalle.

-No son tonterías, son principios, se trata del hombre que quiero ser y de los valores que quiero tener.

Esa declaración perturbó por unos instantes al moreno. Jamás se imaginaría que era eso lo que le pasaba a su amigo, más con sus conocidos escarceos de este verano.

Ese momento de confusión fue aprovechado por Yamato, pero el sentido de supervivencia de Taichi logró aplacarlo.

-¡Que pasión!, eso es lo que yo quiero en mi obra.- decía Fujioka, abriéndose paso entre los estudiantes y evidenciando lo nefasto profesor que era permitiendo que continuase la lucha.

El portador del valor agarró a Yamato de la muñeca cuando le iba a atacar, inmovilizándolo por unos instantes.

-¿Y que pasa con las chicas de este verano?, ¿por todas tenías sentimientos?

-Fue chica, solo una.- corrigió el rubio revolviéndose con gran ira por recordarlo.- y precisamente por eso hago esto. No quiero ser ese chico, no quiero que mis muestras de cariño pierdan valor porque se las de a cualquiera.

Taichi giró lo justo el torso para no recibir esa estocada y fue entonces cuando Yamato perdió la visión de su rival y fue consciente de que estaban rodeados por todo el instituto, aunque como de costumbre su mirada solo se fijó en una persona en concreto.

Takenouchi sonreía, aplaudía y jaleaba como la que más, pero al contrario de lo que deseaba trasmitir, a Yamato le debilitó por completo, desconcentrándole y perdiendo la voluntad.

Sintió un golpe en la espalda, que su mano flojeaba soltando la espada y que el "filo" del arma de su contrincante volvía a estar en su cuello.

-Entiendo.- susurró Taichi con una sonrisa cómplice. Le gustaba pensar que con esta surrealista conversación, había descubierto un poco más del enigma que era Ishida.- pero te gané.- amplió la sonrisa hasta hacerla triunfal.

El público enmudeció para ver la reacción del rubio, si en verdad aceptaba la derrota o tenía un as en la manga. Obviamente, para Ishida esta era una dolorosa derrota que sentía que no se merecía y para más inri, a manos de su eterno rival. Pero con el tiempo ya había aprendido a perder y a resignarse sobretodo cuando se trataba de Taichi. Cada vez tenía más claro que él jamás ganaría si era Taichi quien estaba al otro lado.

Suspiró y alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

-Lo raro sería que yo ganase alguna vez.- asumió Yamato con cierta tristeza y sentimiento de inferioridad. No obstante, su amigo no se percató de eso y eufórico levantó el arma y dio un grito de victoria.

Y el clamor popular, coreó el nombre del ganador acompañado de un estruendoso aplauso.

Ishida miró a la tierra, mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración, pero entonces una mano se coló en su campo visual. La estrechó en el acto sonriendo a su amigo, ahora sí, con gran sinceridad y cariño.

-Ha sido una pelea genial.- dijo el moreno.

-Pero recuerda que en la obra te tengo que ganar yo.- advirtió el rubio.

-Ya veremos.- sonrió con malicia Taichi, para atraerlo de la mano hacia él.- ojala algún día me hables de tus sentimientos sin necesidad de pegarnos.- le susurró con tristeza, dejando a Yamato completamente incrédulo. ¿Acaso había provocado esta absurda pelea para que se abriese a él?

Sonrió no pudiéndoselo creer, y también un poco asustado por pensar que Taichi le conocía mejor de lo que se conocía él mismo. Negó con diversión, igual, eso no era tan malo.

La muchedumbre ya se empezaba a esparcir y colándose entre la gente, observó que Sora trataba de acercarse a ellos y los nervios se apoderaron de él.

No estaba preparado para perder contra Taichi delante de Sora y si bien lo había hecho, se ahorraría mirarla a los ojos mientras ponía esa adorable sonrisa y felicitaba al moreno. Seguramente también le diría a él alguna frase amable, pero no deseaba el premio de consolación, sintió que no podría soportarlo y por eso, antes de que pudiese llegar, se despidió.

-Me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana.- dijo rápidamente, dándose la vuelta y andando a un paso extremadamente rápido.

En cuestión de segundos, Sora había alcanzado la posición de Yagami.

-¡Estáis locos!.- le dio un toque en el brazo, dirigiendo la vista a Yamato.- ¡espera Yamato!

La escuchó, pero con la excusa de toda la gente que había, hizo como si su voz no hubiese llegado a sus oídos y aceleró el ritmo.

-No me ha oído.- torció el morro la pelirroja decepcionada. Luego miró a Taichi, que continuaba pavoneándose ante la gente que se había acercado a felicitarle.- quería invitaos a algo por vuestro espectacular duelo.

El compañero de Agumon se relamió, ignorando por completo a la gente, para prestar atención a la apetecible propuesta de su amiga.

-Pues invítame solo a mí, que por algo he ganado.- dijo, mientras le pellizcaba en la tripa de forma amena.

-Baka.- le quitó la mano Sora, antes de que estallase a carcajadas por las cosquillas.- ¿helado o batido?

-Helado, batido y bollo.- sentenció el chico con triunfalismo, llevándose las manos a la nuca y empezando a andar.

-Que caro me sales.- murmuró la pelirroja, siguiéndole los pasos.

...

"¿Por qué muere Romeo?"

Salvo el título, la hoja seguía blanca, mientras un lapicero golpeaba en ella, muestra de la desesperación de su dueño.

-Esto es una mierda.- murmuró Yamato, llevándose las manos a la cara.

El ruido infernal de batería que sonaba al fondo paró en el acto.

-¡Tío, a ver si tu lo haces mejor!.- exclamó Takashi con enfado.

Yamato chasqueó la lengua molestó y le hizo un gesto con la mano.

-No me refería a tu ruido, sino a mi trabajo.

-Eh…- asintió el chico sin demasiado convencimiento, continuando con su música.

Ishida trató de acomodarse mejor en ese viejo sofá, esperando a ver si por fin le venía la inspiración, aunque escuchando a Yutaka recitando muy torpemente a Hamlet, era imposible que algo bueno saliese de su cerebro.

-¿Tienes que hacer eso aquí?.- cuestionó sin demasiado ímpetu.

Últimamente, allí era donde Yamato pasaba todas las tardes, por lo menos en las que quedaba con sus amigos de la secundaria Yutaka y Takashi. Se trataba de un almacén perteneciente a la familia Kijima y que tenían prácticamente olvidado hasta que un buen día su hijo decidió que quería aprender a tocar la batería y tras varias semanas poniéndole dolores de cabeza a su madre, decidieron que lo mejor sería desterrar ese instrumento al almacén para alegría de Takashi, que desde entonces, convirtió ese sitio abandonado en su pequeña guarida para él y sus colegas. Además, que era perfecto para hacer música por lo que ahí era donde había acabado también el teclado de Yutaka y ocasionalmente, la guitarra de Yamato.

-¡Escuchad lo que se me ha ocurrido!.- exclamó el batería aficionado, captando la atención de sus amigos. Acto seguido, comenzó a golpear haciendo un ritmo bastante conocido, concretamente "We will rock you".

-¡Eso ya lo inventó "Queen"!.- saltó Yamato indignado.

-Shhh…- le hizo callar Takashi concentrado, siguiendo con su canción.- ser o no ser, ¡ser!… ser o no ser, ¡ser!.- recitó a Shakespeare y Yamato rodó lo ojos regresando a su escrito.

En efecto, así como a su clase le había tocado interpretar Romeo y Julieta y a la de Sora El rey Lear, la clase de sus amigos harían la célebre Hamlet y con dos músicos tan esperpénticos, nadie juraría que al final no acabase en musical.

-Mola.- le siguió el rollo el peliazul.- la verdad que molaría que lo pudiésemos hacer en musical.

-Sí.- asintió con satisfacción Kijima, dejando ya sus baquetas a un lado.- Yamato, ¿te imaginas a Romeo y Julieta en musical?

-Eso ya se hizo, se llama West side story.- confirmó con superioridad el rubio, inmerso en su hoja.- ¿quieres dejar de plagiar ideas?

Escuchó como su amigo le hacía la burla, sumergiéndose de nuevo en su batería. Yutaka también continuó con lo suyo y Yamato, agradeciendo este momento de paz, trató de regresar sus cinco sentidos a esa dichosa obra que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le estaba dando en los últimos días.

Cerró los ojos y se imaginó caminando por las calles de Verona, en medio de una guerra absurda entre dos familias y enamorado de una linda muchacha a la cual iba a cortejar a su balcón.

"_¡Silencio!, ¿qué resplandor se abre paso a través de aquella ventana?__¡Es el Oriente, y Julieta, el sol! ¡Surge, esplendente sol, y mata a la envidiosa luna, lánguida y pálida de… mmm"_

_Romeo se rascó la cabeza confundido. Genial, menos de dos semanas para la obra y no se sabía ni un mísero párrafo._

_Encogiéndose de hombros, volvió a dirigirse al balcón._

"_Este Romeo está sangrando, pero tu no puedes ver su sangre, nada más que algunos sentimientos, que este viejo perro volvió a recordar. Ha estado lloviendo desde que me dejaste, ahora me estoy ahogando en la inundación. Ves que siempre he sido un luchador, pero sin ti, me doy por vencido. Ahora no puedo cantar una canción de amor como debe ser. Bien, supongo que ya no soy tan bueno. Pero nena, yo soy así, y te amaré, nena, siempre. Y estaré allí por siempre y un día más, siempre. Estaré allí, hasta que las estrellas no brillen, hasta que los cielos estallen, y las palabras no rimen, y sé que cuando muera, estarás en mis pensamientos. Y te amaré, siempre."_

_Las cortinas que tapaban el interior del balcón parecieron moverse y Romeo sonrió dispuesto a contemplar a su Julieta, que era…_

"_¿Jon Bon Jovi?"_

_Romeo se extrañó, hasta donde recordaba, Julieta era una chica._

"_¿Y te quejabas de que tu amigo plagia?, ¡eso que acabas de recitar es Always, idiota!"_

_El Montesco puso cara de circunstancias, con razón le había salido un párrafo tan bonito, pero entonces, Bon Jovi desapareció y una silueta femenina se dibujó tras la cortina, aunque era raro, porque no se parecía a la silueta de la Julieta de su clase. Era obvio que era otra chica. Expectante a cada movimiento de la desconocida, Romeo tragó saliva al ver esa pierna morena y lentamente fue escaneando a la chica que acababa de aparecer, hasta que llegó a su rostro, el cual le sorprendió, ya que se trataba de…_

Abrió los ojos de golpe por culpa de ese fastidioso politono que salía del bolsillo de su pantalón, más concretamente de su móvil.

En seguida regresó de su inesperado trance y su expresión de angustia desapareció porque reconoció el número que le llamaba.

-¿Takeru?.- preguntó con felicidad. Con muy poco disimulo, sus amigos acercaron la oreja a la conversación.- ¿de verdad?.- la efusividad del rubio se fue agrandando por momentos.-… claro, sí. Vale, te espero en la estación entonces… sí, genial… hasta el sábado.

Al colgar, parecía como si esa llamada hubiese tenido el efecto de una droga revitalizante, porque a parte de desbordar ilusión, Ishida ya había olvidado todas sus absurdas preocupaciones de hace unos instantes.

-¡Viene!.- gritó, incorporándose con un salto y apretando los puños.

Katsugano y Kijima se miraron confusos.

-¿Quién?.- preguntó el primero.

-Mi hermano, ¡mi hermano!.- exclamaba eufórico, mientras recogía sus cosas.

-¡Tío!, ¿tienes un hermano?.- cuestionó Takashi desconcertado.

Ishida le miró unos instantes. Como le pasaba casi siempre, se había olvidado de mencionar ese pequeño detalle cuando habló a sus amigos de su situación familiar. Pero al igual que cuando era niño, le seguía resultando demasiado doloroso hablar de su hermano para recordar que apenas lo veía. No obstante, este fin de semana lo vería después de más de tres meses, por lo que la alegría superaba a la tristeza que le daba el tema de su hermano.

-Sí, tengo un hermano y es el más guapo y listo del mundo.- comunicó con orgullo.

-¿Y por qué no nos lo presentas?.- exigió el moreno, un tanto indignado.- ¡yo te presente a mi hermana!

Yamato puso una mueca de desagrado.

-¡Yo no quiero que tú salgas con mi hermanito!

-Si tu hermano tuviese un novio que te roba las figuritas de One piece, también querrías que tus amigos saliesen con él para espantar a ese idiota.

El rubio sintió un escalofrío por escuchar el razonamiento absurdo de su traumado amigo. Seguidamente agitó la cabeza para olvidarlo.

-No importa. Me voy que quiero comprarle un regalo.- se despidió, pero antes de salir, volvió a dar un brinco en la puerta.- ¡viene Takeru!

...

Llevaba en la misma posición durante todo el recreo, sentado en su banco de piedra, mirada ausente y sonrisa de felicidad. Ni tan siquiera había probado su almuerzo, pero es que ya estaba alimentado de ilusión, y le bastaba con recrear mentalmente las mil y una cosas que esperaba poder hacer este sábado con la persona más importante de su vida.

No se percató de que algo le hacía sombra.

-¿Pensando en Julieta?.- cuestionó una divertida voz femenina, pasándole la mano por delante de los ojos.

No escuchó lo que le dijo, ni le hizo despertar, solamente provocó que ampliase su sonrisa mientras la miraba.

-¿Cómo?

La pelirroja no pudo evitar reír, pensando en lo adorable que se veía Yamato tan desorientado pero a la vez feliz.

-¿Te importa si como contigo en tu banco?

-Sí.- dijo por decir, observando todos sus movimientos. Supo que su respuesta no había sido coherente a sus gestos al ver la mirada perpleja de Sora, por lo que cerró los ojos en un intento de volver a tierra firme.- quiero decir, claro que no, siéntate.

Ahora sí, Sora correspondió con una sonrisa y se sintió libre de tomar asiento.

Yamato regresó la vista al horizonte y ella pudo contemplar la marca en su mejilla consecuencia de la pelea de espadachines del día anterior.

-Que bestias sois…- musitó.- ¿te duele?.- preguntó. Estuvo a punto de rozarle con los dedos, pero en el último segundo no se atrevió y los retiró.

El compañero de Gabumon se giró lentamente para enfocarla y Sora descubrió que continuaba con la mente en algún lugar lejano, aunque pensó que ese sitio le haría tremendamente feliz, ya que nunca había visto esa mirada desbordante de ilusión en él.

-Taichi y yo tenemos permiso para pegarnos cuando queramos.- sonrió, llevándose la mano a la mejilla.- no te preocupes, son marcas de amistad.

-Tenéis una amistad un poco enfermiza.- apuntó la muchacha, al mismo tiempo que abría su estuche de comida.

-Nos va bien así.- se encogió de hombros Yamato, regresando la vista a nada en concreto.

Sora era consciente de que ni había sido una pelea seria, ni causada por ningún motivo que debiese preocuparle, pero aun así tenía curiosidad. Sobretodo después de la respuesta de Yagami cuando le preguntó por lo mismo "tenía que espabilar a Yamato". La chica sentía la necesidad de saber de que lo tenía que "espabilar".

-¿Que ocurrió?, ¿es por la obra?.- preguntó, al mismo tiempo que ofrecía su cajita de comida a su amigo y este la rechazaba con un gesto amable.

-En lo último que pienso ahora en esa estúpida obra. Lo había olvidado por completo, al igual que la pelea con Taichi.- dijo, con un suspiro de felicidad.

Eso perturbó considerablemente a su amiga. Tenía la sensación de que cada día que pasaba Yamato y ella se distanciaban más, por lo menos sus personalidades. Apenas encontraba ya algo de ese Yamato que tanto la cautivaba en la primaria.

Así, pronto él también se aburriría de ella. Lo miró otra vez y sintió un gran sentimiento de agonía que no supo identificar, porque estaba convencida de que esa mirada feliz solo podía indicar que estaba pensando en alguien en concreto, seguramente en una chica, en su nuevo amor.

No fue demasiado consciente pero algo en su interior deseó que pusiese esa mirada y esa sonrisa también cuando pensaba en ella, aunque eso le parecía imposible ya que seguramente, al igual que todos los chicos que conocía, Yamato tampoco pensase en ella como una chica.

En uno de sus movimientos de cabeza contemplando su alrededor, el rubio volvió a mirar a Sora, pero esta vez su sonrisa desapareció, sustituyéndose por una expresión de preocupación.

Ella estaba con un trozo de comida en la boca, casi sin masticarlo y la mirada, una mirada completamente vacía clavada en el suelo. ¿Qué demonios había pasado para que su amiga estuviese de repente tan triste? Sin saber con seguridad si era culpa suya o no, pero se sintió culpable, debido a que era él quien estaba con Sora en estos momentos y era verdad que había estado demasiado ausente. Quizá, ella buscaba su ayuda para algo y él había estado demasiado ido para escucharla y entenderla.

-¿Qué te pasa?.- cuestionó, adentrándose en su campo visual.

Al segundo Takenouchi se recompuso, agitó la cabeza y le dedicó una forzada sonrisa. Lo último que Sora deseaba era preocupar a sus amigos y mucho menos con cosas absurdas que no sabía que significaban.

Ishida emitió un sonido de entendimiento.

-Pensabas en Mimi, ¿verdad?

La pelirroja no se esperaba que su amigo dedujese eso, pero también es verdad que le sirvió en bandeja la excusa perfecta.

-Sí, bueno.- balbuceó, apartando la mirada.

El rubio quedó preso unos instantes de los gestos de su amiga, dejando que todas esas sensaciones placenteras y reconfortantes que le invadían cada vez que la contemplaba o simplemente pensaba en ella entrasen en su interior.

Además, que la comprendía a la perfección, ya que el también estaba acostumbrado a estar lejos de las personas que quería. Esa idea le hizo sonreír abiertamente, ¡seguro que a Sora le animaba la visita de su querido Takeru!

Realmente, Yamato no iba a compartir esta información con nadie, porque deseaba acaparar a su hermano solo para él, pero curiosamente, con Sora no le importaba compartirlo, es más, le agradaba que dos personas tan especiales para él se quisiesen tanto.

Ella lo miró cuando él captó su atención pasando el brazo por encima suya para coger un poco de comida.

-Cométela toda si quieres, a mí ya no me apetece.- dijo desganada, pasándole el estuche.

Yamato lo aceptó, estaba demasiado delicioso como para rechazarlo.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer este sábado?

Sora pestañeó un par de veces perpleja y al ver su reacción, Yamato se ruborizó ligeramente. Había sonado demasiado a cita.

-Eh… ah… quiero decir...- empezó a tartamudear, dejando la comida a un lado. Sus nervios le habían cerrado el estómago.- es que… eh… uh… es…

Pese a los nervios que también habían invadido a la chica con esa pregunta, no pudo evitar reír viendo los tartamudeos incoherentes del rubio.

Este se contagio de su risa al instante, dándose cuenta del ridículo que estaba haciendo.

-Lo que quiero decir.- empezó, desviando la vista para no enrojecer demasiado.- que… mi hermano viene este sábado a pasar el día conmigo y…

-¡Sí!.- interrumpió Sora eufórica, poniéndose en pie de golpe.

Su acción pilló de improvisto a Yamato, que se asustó un poquito.

Ahora fue Sora la que enrojeció al ser consciente de su efusividad.

-Bueno es que, hace tiempo que no lo veo y… ¿de verdad quieres que vaya?.- se interrumpió a sí misma ilusionada.

De sobra sabía lo posesivo que había sido siempre Yamato con su hermano y que no tenía demasiadas ocasiones de verle y convivir con él, por lo que era todo un honor que quisiese compartirlo con ella.

Una vez más se sintió especial, Yamato la hizo sentir especial, además de que le apasionó volver a ver al Yamato que conocía.

"Igual si estaba tan feliz era porque pensaba en su hermano y no en una chica cualquiera." Ese simple pensamiento le llenó a Sora de tranquilidad y también de un sentimiento de esperanza que no supo identificar.

Poco a poco Ishida ya había vuelto en sí tras la exagerada e imprevisible reacción de la pelirroja y su sonrisa sincera ya ocupaba todo su rostro. Solo por verla así de feliz e ilusionada valía la pena todo.

No podía creer que su sábado fuese a ser tan perfecto, que lo fuese a pasar con dos personas tan importantes para él, las dos únicas personas a las que les había comprado un regalo a lo largo de su vida. La persona que ocupaba su corazón desde su niñez y la que, lo quisiese o no, cada día se iba abriendo un hueco más grande en él.

...

Retumbaba por las paredes el alboroto de la gente combinado con el ruido de las diferentes líneas que cruzaban en esa estación subterránea, tan característico del bulliciosos metro de la ciudad de Tokio.

Con la cabeza girada a la derecha y la mirada fija en los raíles, Yamato esperaba sin perder la sonrisa la llegada del metro del distrito de Kawada. Sus manos a la espalda, sujetaban un pequeño paquete, mientras su cuerpo se balanceaba con cierta impaciencia, apurado por el trasiego de gente que inundaba su alrededor.

Apenas se escuchaba nada entre tanta voz, pero él logró distinguir un suave quejido.

Se volvió a su izquierda automáticamente, encontrándose a una joven pelirroja agachada, tratando de recoger su regalo, cosa un poco imposible por la cantidad de empujones y pisotones que se estaba llevando de la gente.

Ishida endureció su mirada y no dudó en dar algún que otro empujón a esos desconsiderados, al mismo tiempo que se agachaba para recoger el regalo.

Su mano morena rozó por unos instantes la pálida mano de Yamato e irremediablemente se ruborizó, apartándola y poniéndose de pie.

-¿Estás bien?.- cuestionó Ishida, entregándole su paquete.

Ella asintió con una media sonrisa, sin atreverse a mirarlo demasiado. Se sentía idiota por haber necesitado ser rescatada.

Yamato sonrió observándola, sin poder evitar escanear de arriba abajo su figura, como gracias a esa faldita plisada, podía ver sus cada vez más estilizadas piernas y sin pasar desapercibido también ese polo que se ceñía a la perfección a su anatomía.

Estaba demasiado linda como para dejar de mirarla.

Suspiró, soñando porque algún día también se arreglase así para una cita con él, los dos solos.

En ese momento recibió un nuevo empujón y por instinto Yamato la tomó del brazo, arrastrándola y colocándola tras él, casi pegada a su espalda.

-Quédate aquí.

Siempre le había gustado la faceta guerrera y autosuficiente de Sora, pero si algo le encantaba aún más a Yamato era poder proteger a las personas que le importaban. Sentirse útil de alguna manera. Sabía que Takenouchi era fuerte, pero deseaba que se dejase resguardar tras él, darle esa satisfacción de poder protegerla.

A Sora le sorprendió esa acción y a parte de ella le molestó, ya que no soportaba que la tratasen como una damisela débil, pero la parte mayoritaria agradeció ese gesto y le enterneció. Pensó, que no era tan malo tener a alguien en quien resguardarse. Además que conociendo el carácter frío y reservado de Yamato, era un honor que desease protegerte. Solo lo hacía con los seres que de verdad le importaban.

Desde su posición percibía constantemente esa fragancia tan característica del pelo de Yamato. Era una de las cosas de Ishida, siempre desprendía un olor agradable y se atrevería a decir que hasta adictivo.

Bajó la vista tornándose roja, fijándose ahora en su espalda. Daba la sensación de que podría soportar el peso del mundo, de hecho, puede que lo soportase. Sin darse cuenta dejó caer la frente contra ella y suspiró. En ese momento pensó que desearía poder relajar esos tensos músculos de alguna forma, librarlo de su carga, hacerle entender que no estaba solo para llevarla. Simplemente deseó, que Yamato se abriese a ella por completo.

La devolvió a tierra firme un nuevo empujón, que provocó que se agarrase tímidamente a la camisa de su acompañante.

-Es ese.- escuchó entre el jaleo.

Takenouchi se puso de puntillas para poder mirar por encima del hombro de Yamato, este rió porque esa acción provocó que su flequillo le hiciese cosquillas en la oreja.

-Lo siento.- susurró Sora avergonzada, separándose de él y colocándose a su lado.

La respuesta del rubio vino en forma de sonrisa nerviosa, estaba tan emocionado con la visita de su hermanito, que ni se percató de todas esas agradables sensaciones que en otro momento le habrían subido la tensión.

Fijó la vista en el vagón que se paró delante de ellos y empezó su escaneo por toda la gente que bajaba en esa parada. Sora trató de imitarlo, pero apenas pudo llegar a distinguir nada y lo único que consiguió fue llevarse más empujones.

Observó a Yamato, que ya arrugaba el entrecejo con preocupación, hasta que de repente, su deseo de hace unos instantes se hizo realidad; sus músculos se relajaron y esbozó una radiante sonrisa. Ese cambio solo podía deberse a una cosa: Takeru había llegado.

-¡Takeru aquí!.- aclamó con la mano.

La pelirroja lo buscó también con la mirada, esperando encontrarse a ese adorable mocoso que no pasaba dos palmos del suelo y se agarraba a su pierna para llamarle la atención y no pasar desapercibido. Se extrañó al no encontrarlo, hasta que el alboroto de gente se fue disipando y ante ella quedó un joven.

Sus piernas eran largas, más de lo que recordaba. Lentamente fue subiendo a través de esa pantalonera clara y esa camiseta verde esperanza tan reveladora, hasta encontrarse con ese rostro angelical que le cautivó a los once años.

Su cabeza iba adornada con un gorro blanco, que por lo visto ahora era su favorito y saludaba muy cariñosamente a su hermano. Este ya le había entregado su obsequio, se trataba de una mini canasta, normal, si ya casi era más alto que ella. ¿Pero cuanto había crecido en dos años?

Ni se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Sora, ya que estaba demasiado ensimismado en su hermano. Esta estaba tan sorprendida por el aspecto de su pequeño Takeru que por un momento quedó en medio en shock, ajena a todo. Ni escuchó las palabras que se dedicaron los hermanos y mucho menos cuando Yamato sonrío con complicidad y le señalaba donde estaba ella.

Takaishi abrió al máximo esos ojos azules, puros e inocentes, igual que los de aquel niño que le suplicaba que no abandonase el grupo en el Digimundo, sonrió sin creerse lo que veía y dio un brinco de felicidad.

La pelirroja entendió que esa reacción se debía a ella en el momento en que sintió el eufórico abrazo de su amigo.

-¡Sora-san has venido!

Apenas pudo reaccionar, se limitó a palmear un par de veces su consistente espalda.

-Ah… sí.- musitó, un tanto avergonzada, separándose de él.

Quedaron frente a frente por unos instantes en los que el silencio, algo imposible de hallar en ese metro se coló ente ellos, trasportándolos a un mundo diferente, quizá, aquel en el que se encontraban sus compañeros.

Ella entrecerró los ojos para mirarle con más atención, hasta se atrevió a pasarle la mano por la cara y tomar esos desordenados cabellos rubios que salían de su gorro, para finalmente, dedicarle su mayor sonrisa.

Puede que fuese más alto y que hubiese perdido algunas de sus facciones de niño, pero su mirada desbordante de ilusión y sobre todo esperanza, era la misma de dos años atrás. Sin duda alguna, estaba frente a su adorado Takeru.

-Takeru-chan, pero cuanto has crecido.

-Soy el más alto de mi clase.- respondió Takeru, irguiéndose todavía más con orgullo.

Pasado el sobresalto inicial por el inesperado y notable cambio de aspecto físico del pequeño de los digielegidos, Sora, sin demasiado convencimiento le entregó su regalo. A fin de cuentas, ya no era un niño y su regalo era bastante infantil.

-¿Te siguen gustando los juegos de construcciones?

El rubio menor lo abrió emocionado. Esa clase de juegos siempre habían sido sus favoritos. De hecho, en sus primeros recuerdos, siempre estaba jugando con ellos.

-Muchas gracias, me encanta.- manifestó, estudiando con detenimiento cada una de esas piezas de madera.- mira hermano.- le puso en la cara la caja a Yamato, que había estado observando la escena con una imperturbable sonrisa.

Parecían una familia, cualquiera que les viese, dirían que eran una familia y de alguna manera, a Ishida eso le hacía feliz. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no tenía una familia.

Yamato hizo un gesto con la mano invitándoles a andar. No quería perder ni un segundo de este día perfecto en esa ruidosa estación de metro. No obstante, nadie hizo caso a su indicación debido a que el recién llegado estaba buscando con la mirada algo o a alguien. El hermano mayor arrugó el entrecejo con disgusto al imaginar lo que pasaría y Takenouchi percibió esa acción.

-¿Dónde están los demás?, ¿no han venido?.- cuestionó el alegre chico de casi diez años de edad.

Sora se mordió el labio inferior apurada al entender los gestos de Ishida. Esa simple pregunta le había sentado como una puñalada en el pecho, a pesar de ello, estaba haciendo lo posible para guardar la compostura.

Takeru miró a su hermano esperando la explicación, este respiró un par de veces buscando una convincente excusa que no arruinase el día, a pesar de que su corazón ya había sido herido. Como siempre, él no era suficiente para Takeru, sin embargo, la chica se adelantó a cualquier suceso.

No deseaba un malentendido entre los dos hermanos.

-Lo siento Takeru, pero no va a venir nadie porque es una tarde de hermanos, lo que pasa que yo me enteré por casualidad de que venías y me puse muy pesada para verte y a Yamato no le quedo más remedio que aceptarme en vuestra tarde de hermanos.

Al portador de la amistad le sorprendió considerablemente esa acción. No estaba acostumbrado a que nadie le defendiese y sacase la cara por él, y mucho menos, inventase mentiras para cubrirle. Porque realmente su comportamiento ante la visita de Takeru estaba siendo un poco egoísta y puede que a su hermano le molestase que hubiese informado únicamente a Sora y no al resto de sus amigos. Pero viendo su mirada y su sincera sonrisa, entendió que este momento tenso ya era historia.

-Ah, no pasa nada. Es que no me esperaba que estuvieses y pensé que si tú habías venido estarían los demás. Pero así está bien, hace tiempo que no tengo una tarde de hermanos, ¿verdad hermano?.- habló con ese tono optimista que poseía. Ishida difícilmente pudo emitir un sonido de conformidad.

Seguidamente Takeru apoyó ligeramente la cabeza en el hombro de Sora.

-Y sigue siendo una tarde de hermanos, porque tú también eres mi hermana.- susurró dulcemente, mirando con adoración a esa chica. Acto seguido alzó, tal vez con un poco de brusquedad, otra vez la cabeza y miró a su hermano.- ¿verdad hermano?

El sonido que logró emitir esta vez el rubio fue un poco más convincente, y sin más preámbulos, abrió la marcha.

Estaba sucediendo lo que nunca habría deseado y que en otros momentos o mejor dicho, con otra persona, le hubiese sacado de sus casillas y hubiesen provocado sus celos de hermano mayor, es decir, Takeru estaba pasando olímpicamente de él por hacer caso a otra persona que también la consideraba como una hermana. Lo extraño, que a estas alturas a Yamato ya no le pareció tan extraño, es que no sintió esos sentimientos en ningún momento, es más, le enternecía esa relación que su hermano poseía con Sora. Le agradaba mucho y lo curioso era que si llegaba a sentir celos en algún momento, no era por Takeru, sino por ella.

Iba unos pasos adelantado, como dejando intimidad a su hermano y su amiga para que se pusiesen al día, no obstante ni quería dejar de hacerlo, ni podía evitar, escuchar la conversación que mantenían, más que nada porque la euforia de Takeru se oía hasta en Francia, que era precisamente de donde le estaba contando anécdotas en estos momentos a su hermana postiza.

Ya estaban llegando al parque de atracciones y el tema de conversación había cambiado considerablemente. Ahora Takeru estaba anonadado con Takenouchi, repitiendo una y otra vez lo increíblemente guapa que estaba y lo peor, que quería hacer participe de la conversación a su hermano con esa pregunta que ya estaba empezando a temer y que era con la que Takeru terminaba cada frase.

-¿Verdad hermano?.- escuchó y tragó saliva apurado, totalmente rojo.

Se limitó a encogerse de hombros y acelerar el paso.

Pese a que Sora era una chica bonita, ella nunca había sido consciente de eso y de hecho todavía no se lo creía, por eso, tan cantidad de piropos de Takeru la estaban empezando a saturar.

-Estás genial, nunca te había visto con falda Sora-san.- volvía a la carga el rubio menor, examinado por todos los ángulos a la joven y provocando el correspondiente enrojecimiento de sus mejillas.- tienes unas piernas muy bonitas, ¿verdad hermano?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza para no imaginárselas. ¿Cómo decirle que no si se quedaba siempre en trance observándolas en el instituto? Contó hasta diez o hasta mil para ser fuerte y controlar su irremediable sofoco.

El sol abrasador quemaba su sensible piel sin ningún tipo de compasión. Notó como las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente, hasta perderse por dentro de su camisa. Cada vez estás sensaciones era más fuertes y frecuentes, demostrando que no solo le atraía el carácter de su Sora, también su cuerpo, provocando estos cambios de estado en su propio cuerpo.

Todo era más fácil cuando las hormonas estaban dormidas.

En el momento que se sintió de nuevo con el control de su organismo, Ishida abrió los ojos y suspiró de alivio por ver su destino a escasos metros.

-Ya estamos.- dijo débilmente, volteándose lo justo.

Fue lo suficiente para que Takeru olvidase por fin su comprometido tema de conversación y sonriese como el niño ilusionado que era.

-¡Vamos!.- exclamó, jalando a Sora del brazo y cuando pasó junto a su hermano también a este.

...

Era algo suicida acudir un sábado por la tarde y encima de verano al parque de atracciones, ya que era un lugar que siempre estaba a rebosar, pero teniendo en cuenta que vivían en la ciudad más poblada del mundo, ya estaban acostumbrados al abundante gentío y las interminables colas para comprar, por ejemplo, un triste algodón de azúcar.

-Hermano, que ya no tengo ocho años, no era necesario que me lo comprases.- hablaba Takeru haciéndose el mayor, aunque resultaría más convincente si no devorase su algodón de azúcar como un crío.

Sora y Yamato compartieron una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Quieres algo?.- cuestionó Ishida, antes de guardar la cartera y perder su turno.

No encontró respuesta por parte de Sora y es que ya estaba años luz de su amigo saboreando junto a Takeru el algodón de azúcar. En seguida Ishida se unió a ellos y pudieron por fin disfrutar de esta esperada tarde de sábado.

Se montaron en diversas atracciones, cada una más suicida que la anterior, pero es que después de surcar los cielos a mil por hora con Birdramon, ninguna de esas atracciones que llegaban hasta las nubes y hacían caídas mortales les parecían peligrosas. También jugaron a diferentes juegos, donde Takeru pudo demostrar a su hermana postiza su habilidad con la canasta consiguiéndole un peluche al encestar.

El niño de diez años incitó a su hermano para que jugase también a alguno de esos juegos, pero la respuesta de Yamato siempre fue la misma: lo miraba con incredulidad, sonreía y negaba con la cabeza.

Sora podría decir con seguridad que nunca antes había visto a Yamato sonreír tantas veces y con tanta sinceridad. Y que decir que a Takaishi también le sorprendió considerablemente la actitud de su hermano, sin poder evitar elucubrar sobre cual podría ser la misteriosa causa por la que Ishida no sintiese celos de hermano mayor por Sora. Quizá había madurado, o tal vez a Yamato no le importase compartir sus "cosas" con esa pelirroja.

Esa fue la opción que más fuerte penetró en la fantasiosa y optimista cabeza del pequeño, llenándolo por completo de una gran ilusión. En cierta forma, siempre pensó que su hermano necesitaba cerca a alguien como la pelirroja, que fuese capaz de comprenderle y aguantar su mal genio y tal vez hasta apaciguarle esos arranques de ira hasta que llegase el día que no los tuviese. Sí, para Takeru no había duda alguna, se cercioró todavía más al fijarse en las disimuladas miradas que su hermano dedicaba a la chica, ella podría ser la persona que derribase por fin ese muro que solo él y Gabumon habían podido arañar. Lo vio tan claro como el sol resplandeciente que presidía con majestuosidad el cielo, Sora era ese sol que derretiría por fin el corazón petrificado de su hermano.

En cierta forma, si no podía reconstruir su familia feliz, se conformaría con construir una nueva.

-¡Eo!.- despertó Takeru de su trance, cuando Yamato pasaba la mano por delante de sus ojos divertido.- ¿qué a donde quieres ir ahora?

El niño agitó la cabeza tratando de espabilarse y su eterna sonrisa se agrandó de una forma que ocupó por completo su rostro. Y entonces, como una revelación lo vio delante de sus ojos. Su sueño estaba justo en frente.

-¡Ahí!.- anunció con decisión señalándolo.

Los dos adolescente siguieron lo que indicaba su dedo con máxima expectación, imaginándose que se trataría de algún nuevo chisme mareador, por eso al ser conscientes de lo que indicaba, pensaron que se equivocaba al señalar o ellos al mirar.

Tranquilas aguas, barquitas balanceándose, parejas en la cola y un gran corazón haciendo de boca de un romántico túnel "El paseo de los Enamorados" se llamaba.

Inevitablemente Sora se sonrojó por el romanticismo que irradiaba ese lugar, el rubio mayor en cambio, arqueó una ceja desconcertado.

-Te refieres al "Rompecráneos", ¿verdad?.- buscó su respuesta, señalando dicha atracción, donde los pobres sujetos que estaban montados en este momento estaban bocabajo siendo mareados a una velocidad infernal, y encima, pagaban porque les hiciesen eso.

Ishida hasta mostró un gesto de dolor por ver a la pobre gente, sin embargo, la sonrisa de Takaishi delató que el equivocado era él.

-No hermano, me refiero a "El paseo de los Enamorados".

Automáticamente la cara de Yamato se quedó pálida, a excepción de sus mejillas que empezaron a cubrirse también de ese comprometedor tono carmín.

-Takeru, ¿estás seguro?.- preguntó la chica, un tanto apurada.- que eso no pone bocabajo ni nada.

-Ya lo sé Sora-san, pero es que ya estoy un poco mareado, prefiero una cosa tranquila.- excusó el muchachito.

-Si es por eso nos montamos en el "Descerebrador" que solo te pone bocabajo siete veces.- lo intentó Yamato una última vez, pero Takaishi ya se lo tomó a risa, agarrando a sus "hermanos" del brazo y corriendo hacia la taquilla.

-Venga, no seáis tímidos, que no nos van a casar a traición ni nada de eso, es solo un paseo en barca.

El nerviosismo se hizo patente en los dos púberes, más por las, en teoría, inocentes palabras del niño que les acompañaba.

No hubo tiempo a más protestas por parte de nadie, porque en cuestión de milésimas, Ishida ya estaba comprando los correspondientes tickets.

Frunció el ceño al ver un billete por encima de su hombro y por supuesto que ese brazo era de Sora.

-¿Qué haces?, guárdate eso.- ordenó herido en su orgullo.

-Ni hablar, me has invitado toda la tarde, déjame pagar esto aunque sea.

Ishida la ignoró por completo entregando rápidamente su dinero al taquillero. Sora suspiró con agotamiento, preguntándose porque tendría que ser tan terco en esta clase de asuntos. Tenía la sensación de que siempre que ella le ofrecía algo, se lo tomaba a mal, como si estuviese hiriendo su dignidad. ¿Es que no tenía la suficiente confianza con ella como para aceptar su ayuda?

Con esa clase de gestos, en vez de sentirse una persona importante y cercana se sentía una extraña para él.

De cualquier manera, Yamato ya tenía los tickets en la mano y tendría que compartir con él un tranquilo y relajante paseo en barca. Sonrió al alegre muchacho que se les colaba entremedio agradeciendo enormemente que estuviese ahí.

No entendía muy bien por qué, pero le aterraba el hecho de subirse a esa barca sola con Ishida. Realmente, tenía sentimientos contradictorios, por una parte le provocaba un enorme nerviosismo esta situación, pero no era del todo desagradable, es más, sentía curiosidad por esas inesperadas sensaciones, pero por otro lado, viendo la cara de mal genio del rubio, tenía la sensación de que este viaje se le iba a hacer muy largo. Yamato era tan impredecible y sus cambios de humor eran tan drásticos que seguramente estuviese toda la atracción de morros. ¿Por qué por intentar pagar una estúpida atracción sentía que había atentado contra su masculinidad o algo así?

Y luego decía que eran las chicas las complicadas.

Una barquita pasó por delante de sus ojos, donde una acaramelada pareja tomó asiento. La próxima sería la suya.

-Ya veréis como es divertido.- habló Takaishi.

Sora se limitó a bajar la vista, tratando de mirar de reojo la reacción de Yamato que como se imaginó fue de agotamiento. Resopló, miró al horizonte y continuó con el ceño fruncido. Ya le empezaba a conocer y esos eran los gestos previos a la perdida total de paciencia.

-Seguro que sí.- musitó dibujando una forzada sonrisa para el chico.

-Sobre todo si se hunde el bote.- murmuró Ishida.

Takeru lo recriminó con la mirada.

-¿Por qué estás ahora en estado gruñón?

Sin dar tiempo a responder, ambos hermanos se volvieron atónitos a la chica presente que había estallado en sonoras carcajadas.

Takeru se medio contagió de su risa, a su lado, la expresión de rechazo del compañero de Gabumon había desaparecido, siendo sustituida por una de asombro. No había visto un ataque de risa tan fuerte en Sora nunca.

Por otro lado, le reconfortó esa vital y alegre risa.

-¿Qué le pasa?.- cuestionó el pequeño a su hermano.

Su respuesta fue encogerse de hombros, mientras sus labios ya delineaban una sonrisa, que por supuesto alegró a Takeru.

Takenouchi estuvo en su propio mundo varios segundos hasta que fue consciente de que seguramente estaba haciendo el ridículo delante de sus rubios amigos. Se llevó la mano a la boca para calmarse, pidió tiempo con el dedo, soltó un par de carcajadas más y respiró fuertemente sintiendo que este momento surrealista ya había pasado.

-Perdonad.- pidió, todavía entre risas más apagadas, al mismo tiempo que se pasaba la mano por lo ojos. Se le habían saltado hasta las lágrimas.- es que, me ha hecho gracia eso del estado gruñón, porque es muy cierto… quiero decir que a veces Yamato funciona por estados y el gruñón es muy recurrente.

Takaishi arqueó las cejas en señal de confusión pero le rió la "gracia" para que no se sintiese mal, y también porque en verdad le había hecho gracia la surrealista explicación de su amiga más racional. A su lado, Yamato flipaba por momentos y no solo porque Sora había hablado como si él no estuviese presente, sino porque no esperaba que tuviese ese concepto de él. Es decir, creía que había estado toda la tarde amable y encantador y Takenouchi lo veía como un gruñón, era cuanto menos desmoralizante.

-Genial.- murmuró con decepción, regresando la vista a las dichosas barquitas.

Al segundo, la pelirroja supo que de nuevo había herido a su amigo, aunque esta vez no supo entender por qué.

La pareja de la barquita que iban a ocupar ya se levantaba en un empalagoso abrazo. Yamato hizo un gesto a sus amigos para que se sentasen primero, Sora lo agradeció y tomó asiento, en cambio, Takeru estaba distraído.

-¡Vaya, si es Hirayama!.- exclamó de forma excesiva, haciendo un gesto a nadie en concreto.

-¿Qué?.- cuestionó el rubio.

-Mi compañero de clase.- explicó el portador de la esperanza con emoción.- voy a saludarle, sino, no podré saludarle hasta el lunes. ¡Ahora vuelvo!

-¿Cómo?.- agitó la cabeza Ishida con perplejidad. Takeru corría como un desbocado a un lugar que residía en su imaginación.

-¡Vosotros montad que yo montaré con Hirayama en el "Descerebrador"!

Al ser consciente de que solo había un rubio esperando a ocupar su posición, Sora se revolvió en su barquita buscando al pequeño Takeru pero no lo encontró. De pie, Yamato estaba en shock.

-¿Montas o vas a dejar a tu novia sola?

Volvió en sí con esa pregunta del encargado, al igual que el rubor regresó con fuerza a sus mejillas con intención de permanecer ahí de por vida.

-Ah, uh…- miró a la muchacha que miraba para el otro lado como haciéndose la despistada.- eh… sí, claro.

Su entrada fue tan torpe que a punto estuvo de hacer el primer ridículo de la tarde, desequilibrándose y cayendo al agua, pero lo solventó con una sonrisa nerviosa y tomando asiento rápidamente.

Sora se limitó a contemplar sus movimientos sin cambio alguno en su expresión. No quería volver a reírse por una estupidez y volver a herir a su amigo, algo que empezaba ser habitual.

Al sentir que la barca empezaba la travesía, la portadora del amor sujetó fuertemente contra su pecho el peluche sin identificar que le había conseguido Takeru y Yamato hizo algo que estaba prohibido como comprobar la temperatura del agua metiendo el dedo. Un chapuzón habría sido agradable.

Trataron de evitar cruzar las miradas durante todo el trayecto, claro que las vistas que tenían eran bastante comprometedoras; pareja comiéndose a besos delante, pareja comiéndose a besos y metiéndose mano detrás, definitivamente, no estaban acorde con la atracción.

Yamato suspiró por enésima vez, se revolvió, chocando la rodilla con la de su acompañante y esta volvió a notar esa extraña descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo que llevaba sintiendo desde el primer accidental roce de rodilla. Lo miró, él estaba con la cabeza girada, observando el agua, y sintió un inexplicable sofoco en la cara. Apresuró a llevarse las manos al rostro, conocedora de que ardía y por lo tanto estaría absolutamente rojo.

Y lo peor era que no lo entendía, quizá fuese la situación, el relajante sonido del agua o que acababan de entrar en el túnel del amor, cuya iluminación era compuesta por unas estimulantes lucecitas rojas que provocaban el mayor deseo y pasión en las parejas.

Buscó en eso la explicación: cualquiera se pondría nervioso en un escenario así.

Apretó con más fuerza el peluche, atreviéndose, porque lo consideraba un atrevimiento en estas circunstancias, a girar la cabeza para mirarlo. Necesitaba saber que sensaciones le provocaban esta situación, o si era la única que estaba sintiendo este hormigueo por su estómago.

Quedó paralizada al encontrarse con los ojos de Yamato observándola con detenimiento. Permanecieron unos segundos que bien podrían haber sido horas o incluso años, simplemente se sentían incapaces de dejar de mirarse. Sora quedó cautivada por la belleza de sus ojos en esta luz, en realidad siempre eran bonitos, pero con esta íntima luz rojiza se reflejaban de una forma más hermosa si puede. Sintió que percibía un brillo que antes jamás había notado y una marea de sensaciones confusas pero agradables invadió su cuerpo. De repente sudaba, temblaba e incluso estaba con la completa seguridad de que le hubiese sido imposible articular palabra en ese instante.

-Que guapa eres.- dejó salir Ishida de forma inconsciente.

Estaba hechizado por los mágicos ojos de su amiga, que parecían más rubíes si puede con esta luz.

Evidentemente que ante esa inesperada declaración, la tenista volteó el rostro avergonzada y solo entonces, Yamato salió de su trance. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y apretó los dientes con violencia maldiciéndose por lo que acababa de decir. Era inaceptable este comportamiento. Un bote romántico, una luz sugerente y dejaba fluir sus instintos sin ningún tipo de impedimento. No podía ser tan débil, ni poner a Sora en situaciones tan comprometedoras.

La muchacha lo miró de reojo en alguna ocasión, dándose cuenta de que estaba completamente rojo, además emitía un divertido balbuceo como tratando de buscar una excusa convincente. Ante eso, Sora solo pudo reír por lo adorable que se ponía Yamato cuando se sonrojaba.

-Tú también eres muy guapo.- dijo con una sonrisa juguetona, de la misma forma en la que con anterioridad se habían dicho algún piropo.

Aunque este no lo había sentido como los anteriores, este le había estremecido hasta la última célula de su piel.

No lo mostró pero a Ishida le relajó el comentario, porque Sora era así, siempre encontraba la forma de calmarlo y relativizar todas las situaciones. A fin de cuentas no era más que un comentario entre amigos.

Tras unos segundos de tensión donde reinó el absoluto silencio, Yamato le dedicó una forzada sonrisa de complacencia.

-Creo que es un lagarto.- indicó el peluche, haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

Sora no se esperaba cambio tan drástico de tema, pero por supuesto que le siguió el juego. Hablar de un peluche no era comprometedor, ni le hacía sudar, ni temblar, ni le daba la sensación de que jamás podría volver a respirar.

-¿Tú crees?, a mí me parece más una jirafa.- dijo ella, mirándolo pensativa.

-¡Como va a ser eso una jirafa!.- exclamó Yamato como si hubiese escuchado una blasfemia y Takenouchi alucinó por lo a pecho que se lo tomaba.- tienes que empezar a ver más documentales de animalitos. Es un cocodrilo, de toda la vida.

Al ver la mirada divertida de su amiga, entendió que había elevado demasiado la voz y sin más preámbulos ambos estallaron a carcajadas.

-Igual es un digimon.- comentó la pelirroja, pasado este ameno momento.

El músico percibió la melancolía que emanaban sus palabras, contagiándose al instante, trasportándose con ella a ese mundo que tanto echaban de menos.

Ya no estaban en una barca de enamorados, con un ambiente de ensueño, ni les temblaban las piernas, ni se les aceleraba el corazón porque sus pensamientos ya no pasaban por ellos mismos, pasaban por sus amados compañeros.

-¿Piensas mucho en ellos?.- cuestionó Sora.

Sus ojos volvieron a chocar, percibiendo esta vez la tristeza y la nostalgia que llevaba esa pregunta y sobre todo la respuesta.

-Sí, muchas veces sueño con Gabu.- dejó salir el rubio con una leve risa por recordarlo.- a veces estamos en el Halcón Milenario, otras toco la armónica para él en el Digimundo y otras estamos en la luna…

Cerró los ojos sonrojado, deseando haberse quedado mudo al ver la mirada de incredulidad de su acompañante.

-¿Luna?

Yamato bajó el rostro avergonzado.

-Sueños normales, solo cantamos _Bohemian Rhapsody _con Freddie Mercury… en la luna…- susurró como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-¿_Bohemian _qué?.- preguntó estupefacta.

Nuevo sacrilegio para el rubio.

-¿No conoces _Bohemian Rhapsody_?, ¿qué clase de inculta musical eres?.- cuestionó en tono ofendido.

Sora rodó los ojos con desinterés, dejando claro que no iba a entrar más en el tema. Yamato se podía poner muy pesado e intransigente cuando hablaban de sus grupos fetiche. Apretó con fuerza su peluche y aunque tratase de dibujar una sonrisa, Ishida, pasado su ataque de histerismo musical, percibió su mirada triste. Pensaba en ella.

-Yo también sueño que vuelvo a volar subida en Birdramon y que Piyo me da uno de sus empalagosos abrazos. Nunca pensé que los echaría tanto de menos. Ojalá estuviese aquí y pudiese ver lo bien que nos entendemos ahora mi madre y yo, y todo gracias a ella.

La pelirroja desvió la mirada y Yamato la alzó al cielo, porque en ese momento salían del túnel del amor y el sol volvía a brillar sobre sus caras.

-A mí también me gustaría que Gabu me viese ahora, que viese que no estoy solo, ¿crees que estaría orgulloso de mí?

-¿Bromeas?.- dijo Sora, recuperando su sincera sonrisa. Además de sincera, también era de orgullo, en cierta forma ella también estaba satisfecha con el cambio de su amigo.- eres uno de los chicos más populares de la secundaria. Te salen amigos hasta de debajo de las piedras.

Ishida suspiró con inseguridad.

-Esos no son mis amigos.

Takenouchi torció el morro confusa. Estaba convencida de que Yamato estaba más que encantado con su nuevo estatus estudiantil.

-¿Qué me dices de tus amigos raros?, ¿tampoco son tus amigos?.- cuestionó.

Automáticamente el rubio sonrió y hasta soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-No son raros, son músicos.

-Los músicos sois raros.

-Gracias por la parte que me toca.- contestó Ishida un tanto alucinado.- pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, creo que ellos sí son mis amigos.

La muchacha lo miró con regocijo. Adoraba verlo feliz, sentía que su mirada se volvía mágica cuando hablaba de sentimientos, tanto de amistad, como de hermanad, como de cualquier otro. Además que no era fácil escucharle hablar de estos temas por lo que aprovechaba al máximo cada oportunidad que tenía.

Desde su tono ilusionado, hasta el brillo de sus ojos, pasando por la infantil sonrisa que decoraba su rostro. Pensó que le encantaría verlo así todos los días, que se mostrase ante ella así todos los momentos que estaban juntos, que ya no hubiese barreras, que ya no tuviese que esconder sus sentimientos tras esa coraza. Ya no había nada de lo que defenderse, no ante ella.

¿Qué si Gabumon estaría orgulloso de él?, no hacía falta preguntarlo, lo estaba, de eso no tenía ninguna duda, porque estaba convencida de que todos los que le quisiesen estarían felices y orgullosos de verlo así, porque era lo que ella sentía, y aunque aún no fuese del todo consciente, Yamato cada vez ocupaba un hueco mayor en sus pensamientos y en su corazón.

Por eso, podría quedarse escuchándolo y observándolo eternamente, ver como cambiaba de su estado gruñón a su estado sonrojado por un inocente comentario, o a su estado ilusionado por un tema que le fascinaba. Cada segundo que compartía con él encontraba más necesario seguir compartiendo tiempo, para lograr conocer todos sus secretos, para lograr comprenderlo y demostrar lo mucho que le quería.

...

Escuchaba las risas de los chicos de fondo, seguramente riéndose los unos de los otros por la pinta tan graciosa que tenían con esos trajes. Las reacciones de las chicas eran bastante más entusiastas, dando palmadas y gritando por lo bonitos que eran sus atuendos con los que parecerían princesas. Luego estaban los que se tomaban esto más en serio y repasaban sus reglones en alto y los que se tomaban esto como un divertido juego y peleaban con las espadas como hace no tantos días había hecho él con su mejor amigo

De pie en el backstage, todavía con su perfecto traje doblado en la mano, el muchacho se asomaba discretamente para ver el escenario.

No era un escenario imponente, que se puede pedir de un salón de actos de instituto: la tarima era estrecha, la iluminación deficiente y las cortinas se atascaban con facilidad, provocando las risas en los presentes en cada acto y el enfado de los respectivos directores de teatro.

Y eso primero era lo que le aterraba a Ishida: los espectadores, que bien podrían llegar a ser 200, ya que el aforo estaba completamente lleno. Respiró agradecido porque nadie de su familia estuviese ahí y eso que Takeru, como no, se mostró emocionado por ir a ver a su hermano de Romeo, pero Yamato solo tuvo que pasar al estado ultra gruñón para que el menor de los hermanos entendiese que no le apetecía que nadie le viese hacer el ridículo en mallas.

Sin embargo, a otra parte de él que jamás admitiría, le hubiese hecho ilusión la presencia de sus familiares, quizá, para que se sintiesen orgullosos de su trabajo.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo un gran vértigo porque dentro de apenas media hora le tocaría salir a escena.

-Esta vez no te podrás escapar Yama-kun.- interrumpió sus pensamientos la joven Julieta, que para que negarlo, estaba espectacular.- me he puesto labial de fresa, espero que te guste.

En otras circunstancias, con cualquier otra chica, ese comentario le habría avergonzado y sonrojado, pero con ella ya no, simplemente porque quisiera o no iba a estar obligado a probar sus labios y eso le deprimía considerablemente. No le gustaba que le obligasen a hacer cosas que no deseaba.

De nada había servido que durante todos los ensayos lograse escaquearse, porque hoy debería hacerlo si no quería suspender la asignatura.

Definitivamente, el teatro no estaba hecho para un chico como él.

-Con esas obras tan malas compitiendo seguro que nosotros ganamos.- escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo. Enseguida sintió también el cosquilleo de su mata de pelo en la cara, porque se le estaba asomando por el hombro.

Ishida iba a replicar algo, pero fue incapaz, ya que la clase de sus amigos estaban destrozando de por vida la dignidad del archiconocido príncipe danés.

El sonido de la espada cayendo contra el suelo en medio del crucial duelo de Hamlet retumbó por la sala, pero más todavía las estruendosas carcajadas del público. Era la tercera vez que se le caía y uno de sus enemigos debía suicidarse para seguir con el guión. La tragedia más famosa de la historia estaba tornándose en una comedia de payasos torpes y diálogos mal pronunciados.

-Yutaka eres el peor Hamlet de la historia.- negó Yamato sintiendo lástima de su amigo, pero sobre todo terror porque dentro de poco él haría ese mismo ridículo.

Suspiró y dio varios pasos para atrás alejándose del escenario para no ver más y no ponerse cardíaco. Taichi lo acompañó.

-Todavía no te has puesto las mallas.- señaló.

El rubio observó los ropajes que mantenía entre los brazos, sin cambiar por un segundo su expresión de angustia y desgana.

-Para estar tan ridículo como tú...- dijo, mirando con desprecio el atuendo de su amigo.

El moreno se miró con una sonrisa traviesa. Le empezaba a gustar esto de estar en mallas, además que las encontraba muy cómodas.

Le enseñó la lengua con provocación, posando las manos en sus caderas en una pose desafiante.

-¿No te las pones porque tienes miedo de no estar a la altura?

Ishida entrecerró los ojos asqueado y giró la cara.

-Taichi, cuando madures, me hablas.

-Voy a ver a las chicas, igual aún no se han terminado de cambiar.- anunció Yagami, ignorando por completo a su amigo.

Dicho esto, el joven se fue y Yamato volvió a quedar solo.

Tomó asiento en una de las cajas donde se guardaban los materiales y suspiró, mientras extendía la chaqueta de Romeo. La observó detenidamente durante unos instantes en los que deseó dejarla ahí y salir corriendo, pero no tuvo el suficiente valor. No podía permitirse un suspenso por esta tontería.

Cuando ya se resignó y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa, un ruido captó su atención. Se volteó para descubrir a un muchacho que por lo visto era el encargado de organizar el atrezzo para la inminente obra. Yamato lo conocía, era de su clase y había asistido a todos los ensayos aunque no tuviese papel en la obra. Desconocía cual era exactamente su función, porque bastante tenía con su papel como para preocuparse de los demás.

En el momento que el joven se dio cuenta de que Yamato lo observaba le sonrió, aunque Ishida captó tristeza en esa sonrisa.

-¿Qué te pasa?.- cuestionó. Pese a que fuese el más popular de la clase y cada vez más conocido en el instituto, Yamato no solía mostrarse arrogante y borde con esa clase de chicos solitarios y taciturnos, más que nada porque le recordaban a él. Es más, hasta se permitía interesarse por su vida, cosa que nunca hacía con casi nadie.

Al joven le sorprendió que el rubio le hablase y le preguntase por su estado. Se mostró reticente a contestar e iniciar una conversación, pero la expresión de Ishida le dio confianza, tanta como para sentarse a su lado.

-Bueno… es que, me gustaría ser tú.

Ishida resopló, otro que pensaba que su vida era fácil y genial. La popularidad era muy engañosa, sobre todo para los que la veían desde fuera.

-Créeme que no.

-¡Claro que sí!.- exclamó el muchacho.- ¡haces de Romeo!, me hubiese encantado hacer de Romeo.

E compañero de Gabumon lo miró arqueando una ceja con desconfianza.

-Si tanto quieres interpretar, ¿cómo es que no tienes ningún papel?

El chico hizo una mueca de decepción por ver que la estrella de la obra desconocía su función.

-Sí lo tengo, soy el suplente de los chicos.

-¿De los chicos?.- repitió sin entender. Sacudió la cabeza sin podérselo creer cuando analizó mentalmente la oración.- ¿te sabes todos los papeles masculinos?

-Claro.- asintió. Yamato continuó con su mirada de incredulidad y el muchacho decidió hacerle una demostración.

El portador de la amistad abrió la boca hasta el suelo de la impresión al verle recitar diálogos y más diálogos de todos los personajes sin saltarse una coma, hasta que saturado por tanta palabrería que ni él se sabía volvió en sí.

-Vale, de acuerdo, te sabes toda la obra.

El estudiante sonrió satisfecho, desviando la vista al horizonte con una expresión melancólica.

-Y no solo eso, me gustaría ser tú porque la vas a besar a ella.

-¿A Haruka-san?.- cuestionó. Hizo una leve negación con la cabeza. Ahora por fin lo entendía todo, no era más que otro chico que babeaba por la chica más guapa de la clase.- no es para tanto, esa chica no vale la pena, es una creída que se cree Miss Universo. De verdad que yo buscaría a una chica mejor, esa clase de chicas no merecen que vayas detrás de ellas. Solo te hará daño.

Su compañero lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Ella no es así, ¿cómo te atreves a hablar de ella así?

Yamato alucinó por esta acérrima defensa, a fin de cuentas, se supone que la joven ni sabía de la existencia de este fan.

-No te hace ni caso.- excusó, intentando que entrase en razón.

-¡Claro que sí!.- contraatacó el suplente.- es mi mejor amiga desde jardín de infancia.

Ishida jamás se hubiese esperado esa respuesta. Definitivamente vivía al margen de lo que pasaba en su clase.

-¿Ah sí?, no me suena haberos visto hablar demasiado.

El joven bajó la cabeza apesadumbrado. En eso sí tenía razón Yamato.

-Bueno, es verdad que la secundaria la ha descentrado un poco y se está volviendo un poco…

-¿Descerebrada?

-¡Que no la insultes!

-Perdona.

El músico se encogió temeroso por los arranque del imprevisible muchacho. Este, ya más relajado, volvió a suspirar perdido en sus recuerdos y sentimientos.

-Sí, ella me hace daño, cada vez que mira a otro o pide tus besos siento una opresión en el pecho muy fuerte, como si nunca jamás pudiese volver a respirar, pero entonces, ella me sonríe y siento que…

-Todo vale la pena.- acabó la descripción Yamato, entendiendo por fin que sucedía.

-¡Sí!, eso mismo, siento como que todo en mi interior da un giro de 180º, como si algo hiciese…

-"Clack".- finalizó de nuevo con la vista perdida. Podía entender a la perfección cada una de las sensaciones que describía ese muchacho, porque él también las sentía con otra persona. Jamás lo había visto tan claro como ahora. Sora era su chica "clack" y siempre lo sería.

Se asustó al descubrirlo, sintió una congoja en su corazón pensando en que si su padre tenía razón en todo esto, nunca sentiría algo así por otra chica, es decir, estaría condenado a Sora de por vida. Condenado a una amiga que nunca vería nada más en él que a un amigo gruñón, condenado a ver como se enamoraría de otro y como le dedicaría esas sonrisas que le acariciaban el corazón. Estaría condenado a sentir la angustia en su pecho de por vida.

-¿Ocurre algo?

Esa cuestión le hizo regresar a la realidad y al enfocar al joven supo lo que debía hacer. Él no era valiente para luchar por su chica "clack", pero no dejaría que otro chico compartiese su destino.

-Haruka es tu chica "clack".- determinó, sobresaltando al muchacho.

-¿Mi qué?

-No puedes perderla o jamás volverás a sentir esa calidez en el corazón cada vez que te mira.- explicó con exaltación, mientras le entregaba sus ropajes.

-Espera, ¿qué haces?.- se levantó el chico sin entender a que se debía este extraño comportamiento.

Yamato le dedicó una sincera sonrisa.

-Sé Romeo y conquista a tu Julieta para siempre.

El joven no se creía lo que pasaba, estaba como en un sueño, iba a saltar a escena en minutos y compartir la obra romántica por excelencia con la chica que le gustaba desde que tenía memoria. Pero le preocupó este cambio de estado de ánimo de su amigo. Como de ser un chico cerrado, de pocas palabras y de poco mostrar los sentimientos, pasaba a hacer una oda al amor eterno.

-¿Y qué pasa contigo?

La expresión de Yamato se entristeció.

-El balcón de mi Julieta está demasiado alto para alcanzarlo.

Antes de salir, escuchó las palabras del chico, intentado devolverle el favor y darle un poco de esperanza.

-Si de verdad eres su Romeo, ella te tenderá una cuerda para que lo subas.

Aunque no se creyese que eso pudiese ser verdad, Yamato delineó una sonrisa de agradecimiento, quizá la cuerda ya estuviese tendida, pero él fuese incapaz de verla.

...

"¿Por qué murió Romeo?"

La hoja continuaba totalmente en blanco, mientras las manos de su dueño sujetaban una foto muy especial. Había sido tomada en el túnel del amor, y por como se miraban Sora y él, seguro que era de ese momento en el que quedó hechizado con sus ojos rubíes y le dijo lo guapa que era.

Evidentemente que era Takeru el que se había empeñado en que le comprasen esa foto ante las negativas de los avergonzados púberes, pero al final, el más pequeño se había salido con la suya y había conseguido la foto, que por otra parte había olvidado en casa de su hermano.

En cuanto Yamato la descubrió fue a llamar a Takeru pero en el último segundo sus dedos fueron incapaces de marcar el número. Simplemente ni podía, ni deseaba deshacerse de esa foto. Cuando la miraba no sentía esa angustia, porque Sora lo sosegaba, al igual que cuando le sonreía. Ahora solo su presencia en una imagen servía para sentir que todo valía la pena.

Ni se había dado cuenta pero una sonrisa adornaba su rostro mientras la contemplaba. Suspiró, la guardó con mucho cuidado debajo de varios papeles en el cajón de su escritorio y tomó el lápiz en la mano.

Puede que se hubiese escaqueado de la obra, pero dado que habían ganado el concurso y la actuación de Romeo y Julieta había sido la más emotiva y creíble que recordaba el señor Fujioka, confiaba en que si le entregaba el dichoso trabajo le aprobase la asignatura.

Y aunque no fuese así, quería hacerlo, porque por fin sentía que entendía por qué murió ese panoli veronés. Había encontrado el sentido a la obra, exactamente en que pensó Shakespeare cuando la escribió. No podía ser de otra forma.

"¿Por qué murió Romeo?"

Yamato sonrió, porque había descubierto que existía una cosa por la que valía la pena morir.

"_Romeo murió por su chica clack…"_

...

...

_Me sorprendió no ver a Yamato subirse al escenario e interpretar la obra. Seguro que habría estado muy gracioso con esas mallas. Ya me lo imagino, se habría sonrojado por tanta gente mirándole y seguro que hasta habría tartamudeado algunas de las frases. Aunque a veces trate aparentar que nada puede perturbarle es muy tímido y estoy convencida de que en estas circunstancias habría mostrado esa faceta. Entonces, siendo una buena amiga, debía alegrarme de que hubiese decidido no hacer la obra, ya que lo habría pasado muy mal y en verdad me alegraba de su decisión. Pese a que me hubiese gustado verlo actuar, tampoco era plan de verlo en la obra más romántica del mundo besando a "Doña fresa"._

_Fue muy divertido ver las caras de la mayoría de las chicas de mi curso que esperaban en primera fila para ver a Yamato de Romeo, deberán esperar para ver el lado romántico de Yamato._

_Supongo que tendrá un lado romántico, aunque yo tampoco todavía lo haya visto y eso que nos montamos juntos en el "Paseo de los Enamorados". Takeru y sus ideas… por cierto, aún me tiene que hacer una copia de la foto de la atracción. Es que no tengo muchas fotos de Yamato y yo y en esa salíamos muy guapos, nunca mejor dicho, pero le tendré que exigir absoluta confidencialidad porque si Yamato se entera la que moriría de vergüenza sería yo._

_Volviendo a Yamato y el romanticismo, yo tampoco soy muy romántica. Desde que se fue Mimi no veo pelis de romance, tampoco escucho baladas románticas, ni leo poemas románticos. Creo que soy una portadora del amor un poco atípica, pero es que, ¿para que leer de cosas inexistentes? Bueno, no creo que el amor sea inexistente evidentemente, sino, me conozco a una pájara rosa digital que se estaría haciendo el harakiri en estos momentos, pero sí creo que es inexistente el amor romántico y predestinado de toda esa clase de películas y obras como Romeo y Julieta._

_Ningún chico estaría dispuesto a morir por el amor de una chica, mucho menos un adolescente, porque si algo he aprendido en estos meses en la secundaria es que los hombres quieren a todas._

_Por eso seguro que aunque no la besase en la obra, Yamato habrá probado los labios de "Doña fresa" en cualquier momento y eso hace que me entren ganas de estrangular a alguien. Me da furia y coraje que los chicos solo muestren interés en las chicas por su físico… "has visto que culo"… "has visto que piernas"… "has visto que…" ¡qué pasa!, ¿por qué nunca oigo un…?: "¿has visto que notaza ha sacado en mates?", "¿has visto que amable es?", "¿has visto como le da de volea?"_

_Sinceramente, que lo digan los chicos de mi clase me da igual, pero que lo digan mis amigos me espanta. No quiero que mis amigos babeen por cualquiera, ni por supuesto que ninguna chica se atreva a jugar con ellos._

_No quiero que ninguna chica se acerque a Yamato si no le quiere y si él no la quiera a ella. En realidad, aunque suene raro, egoísta y sea incapaz de entender por qué lo siento así, no quiero que ninguna chica esté cerca de Yamato. Quiero que Yamato solo me diga guapa a mí y me mire con ese brillo especial solo a mí, quiero ser la única chica a la que Yamato le haga sentirse distinta._

...

Septiembre 2001

...

.

* * *

N/A: y hasta aquí el capi del debut de Takeru y su pequeño intento de hacer de celestino, que por supuesto no será el último. Como veis, aunque parezca insulso en cuanto a la relación del sorato ha habido grandes avances en el fic, ya que Yamato no solo asume que le gusta, sino que si su padre tiene razón y no estaba bebido cuando le dio la chapa de las chicas "clack", estará condenado a no poder sacarla de su corazón jamás y Sora, por fin empieza a sentir cosas con más claridad, sobre todo ese sentimiento tan loco que es los celos… ¿Cuándo se dará cuenta de que lo que siente es que le empieza a gustar demasiado ese fascinante rubio?… En algún capítulo siguiente, eso seguro, de momento, veremos que ocurre en el próximo… **Historia de Nochebuena**

Un saludo, cuídense y gracias por seguir el fic.

Publicado: 24/06/2012


	10. Historia de Nochebuena

Y como cada 24, aquí esta la nueva actualización del sorato.

Gracias por su apoyo, espero que sea de su agrado.

.

* * *

**Historia de Nochebuena**

...

Diciembre 2001

...

_La Nochebuena, como Nochebuena convencional nunca había sido una fecha que me provocase demasiada ilusión, ni siquiera cuando era niña. Eso de comer dulces, colocar un árbol y levantarse a la mañana siguiente para ver los regalos bajo sus faldas solo sucedía de una forma en mi casa: en el bombardeo de películas occidentales navideñas._

_Tampoco lo echaba excesivamente de menos, ya que esto es algo cultural y mis padres me habían educado así. Lo más parecido a un árbol que había en mi casa era el arreglo floral adornado con papel de colores que hacía mi madre para estas fechas y lo más parecido a comer dulces eran las galletas que tradicionalmente también solía hacer mi madre para mi padre._

_No es que me deprimiese en estas fechas ni nada de eso, simplemente pasaban indiferentes para mí. Además, si algo tenían en común todas las películas navideñas, aparte de los Santa Claus y los milagros ñoños era que en estas fechas se unía una gran familia en la mesa. Es decir, las navidades estaban hechas para los que tenían gente para compartirlas y extensas familias para reunirse, lo que quería decir que para un matrimonio tradicional con una hija única y con unos abuelos como parientes más cercanos, cuya única visita que consideraban oficial al año era en año nuevo, la Nochebuena no era más que una noche corriente cenando con mis padres, eso sí, algún regalo me solían dar: un libro aburrida mi padre, un kimono para año nuevo mi madre. Nunca fallaba._

_En cualquier caso, eso sí me gustaba de la Nochebuena, porque aunque no fuese la familia súper extensa que la televisión vendía como imagen idílica y feliz, estaba con mi familia completa, quiero decir, estaba con mi madre y mi PADRE. Algo que no sucede demasiado a menudo al año._

_A veces me despertaba por la mañanas, otras veces llegaba justo después de comer y algún año en el último segundo antes de empezar a cenar, pero lo importante era que siempre llegaba, que por esa noche en vez del típico silencio con alguna que otra pregunta de cortesía entre mi madre y yo, las divertidas anécdotas de mi padre eran lo que presidían la mesa, en vez de tener en frente el casi siempre serio rostro de mi madre mientras cenaba, tenía sus sonrisas de felicidad por tenerle en casa, y en vez de mirar la televisión sin ninguna gana haciendo tiempo para irme a la cama, pedía que me dejasen quedarme más y más tarde para seguir jugando con ellos al scrabble y algún otro juego de mesa, eso sí, siempre educativo, exigencia nº 1 del profesor Takenouchi. _

_Esa era mi Nochebuena, la Nochebuena Takenouchi, y esa sí que me provocaba una tremenda ilusión que llegase._

...

...

La joven paseaba por ese abarrotado centro comercial, bueno, en realidad lo de paseaba era una forma de hablar porque el paso endiablado que llevaba dejaba claro que tenía un destino muy claro en mente y que no estaba entre todo ese jaleo, esa mañana de Nochebuena, por gusto.

Cargaba una bolsa muy pequeña, todo lo contrario al año pasado cuando se le ocurrió hacer esta misma salida con su mejor amiga Mimi. Esta era una de las cosas en las que no la echaba de menos, ya que todo el mundo sabía que ir de compras con Tachikawa podía ser mortal.

En cualquier caso, un pequeño detalle para su padre era la única compra oficial que había hecho y tenía intención de hacer estas Navidades la joven Takenouchi. Entonces, ¿qué hacía esquivando a los Santa Claus del centro, a los niños ilusionados en los escaparates y a la cantidad de jóvenes parejas esa mañana de Nochebuena? La respuesta tenía nombre, apellido y un peinado muy peculiar.

Sonrió y agitó su mano al vislumbrarlo sentado en un banco con cara de desesperación. Por lo visto, Taichi por primera vez en su vida había sido puntual y ella se había retrasado.

Al darse cuenta de que su amiga ya se acercaba, el moreno aparto las manos de su nuca, resopló escandalosamente para hacer culpable a Sora por su retraso y se levantó.

-Perdona, ¿llevas mucho tiempo esperando?.- preguntó Sora al alcanzarlo, mientras recuperaba la respiración.

-Sí.- contestó Yagami con el ceño fruncido. Se asomó a la bolsita que llevaba su amiga.- ¿qué me has comprado?, ya puede ser bueno para perdonarte.

Con una sonrisa, Sora se llevó la bolsita contra su pecho.

-Es para mi padre.

El portador del valor hizo un gesto de incredulidad.

-¡Alucinante!, me haces esperar casi cinco minutos y encima no me regalas nada.

La pelirroja entrecerró los ojos con desprecio.

-Waa… cinco minutos, no sé yo si habría tenido tanta paciencia Taichi. Voy a proponer al ayuntamiento que te haga una estatua en este banco, como la del perro "Hachiko", en honor a la paciencia. "El chico que espero cinco minutos".- comentó, visualizándolo con diversión.

Taichi se limitó a observarla con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de indiferencia.

-¿Has terminado?.- entre risas, Sora asintió.- sigues siendo tan poco graciosa como en el jardín de infancia.

Takenouchi le hizo la burla y Yagami sonrió divertido. Su molestia por el retraso de su amiga ya era historia.

Empezaron a caminar relajadamente y Taichi, como de costumbre, mostró ese estado llevándose las manos a la nuca.

-Entonces, ¿ya ha venido tu papá?

La portadora del amor negó con la cabeza.

-Aún no, pero llegará para cenar o antes. Siempre llega.- contestó convencida de sus palabras.

-Me alegro.

Su amigo le dedicó una sincera sonrisa de felicidad, pensando en lo difícil, por no decir imposible que hubiese resultado tener esta conversación hace unos años. Sencillamente por el hecho de que Sora no solía hablar de su papá antes, ni de su situación. Había sido su mejor amigo desde la guardería y se enteró de los problemas con su madre por culpa de las largas temporadas fuera de casa de su padre en el Digimundo. Se sentía un poco mal por no haber estado más atento y haberse dado cuenta antes, pero también era verdad que la chica nunca había mostrado signos de malestar. Ahora sabía que era porque no quería causarle preocupación a nadie, por eso le gustaba guardarse sus problemas para ella.

Desvió la vista a su amiga, abandonando sus reflexiones cuando esta detuvo el camino. Le miraba con una sonrisa de complicidad mientras rebuscaba algo por su bolso.

-También te he comprado un regalo a ti.

Taichi se sobresaltó como un niño ilusionado.

-¿De verás?.- se le desencajó el rostro al ver un paquetito de cromos de futbol.- ¿cromos?.- cuestionó, tomándolos con decepción.

-¡Y también el álbum!.- mostró la pelirroja con cachondeo.

-Waa…- fingió con agotamiento el moreno.- bueno, así no me sentiré culpable por tu regalo, toma, feliz Nochebuena.- le entregó un bolo mal envuelto.

Con esa presentación no se podía esperar mucho, aún así, Sora lo abrió con ilusión. Puso una mueca de desagrado al reconocer ese objeto y lo tomó tímidamente de una esquina.

Se trataba de una muñequera negra.

-¿Te quejas de mis cromos y tú me regalas una muñequera sudada?

-Está lavada.- defendió el chico, algo molesto por el poco aprecio.

La muchacha alzó las cejas desconcertada. Esa respuesta no le servía.

-Es la que llevaba siempre antes.- explicó el moreno, pensando que su amiga no la había reconocido y de ahí su poco interés e ilusión.

-Ya, hasta ahí llego.

-Para que te dé suerte con el tenis.- siguió su argumentación. La expresión de asco y decepción continuó en el rostro de Takenouchi y este se dio por vencido.- ¡al demonio!, la última vez que intento ser original, el próximo año te regalaré una horquilla.

Sora negó con una divertida sonrisa. Le encantaba desesperar a su amigo, porque en verdad, a pesar del surrealismo del regalo, apreciaba mucho el gesto del moreno.

-Si querías regalarme algo personal, podrías haberme regalado las goggles.- dijo con malicia, estirando de la goma de dicho objeto que parecía cosido a la cabeza de Yagami.

Taichi se revolvió, agarrándolas más fuertemente contra sí.

-¡Nunca!, jamás me desharé de ellas, por lo menos mientras siga siendo el portador del valor, porque son un signo de valentía.

La portadora del amor soltó una carcajada por la determinación con la que decía sus palabras. De verdad daba la impresión de que esas gafas eran como las espinacas para Popeye y que si algún día se las quitaba perdería su valor. Aunque ambos sabían que eso no sería así, quizá, lo que ocurriese si alguna vez se deshacía de ese objeto era que dejase atrás su infancia y madurase, pero conservando íntegramente su valor.

Pero eso, solo era una suposición.

Continuaron su paseo con una animada charla, porque otra cosa no pero Sora y Taichi siempre tenían una y mil cosas que decirse, hasta que por fin se pusieron manos a la obra, ya que habían quedado por un motivo y era: que Taichi por primera vez en su vida le comprase un regalo digno a su adorada hermanita.

-Taichi, ¿hiciste la lista que te mandé?

-Ajá.- sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo, sacando un arrugado papel de su bolsillo.

-Bien, a ver cuales son tus ideas.

-Un pony.- empezó con decisión. Sora se sorprendió.

-¿Te refieres a un _My Little Pony_?.- buscó la lógica la pelirroja, pero al ver la cara de circunstancias de su amigo, negó exasperada.

-¡A todas las niñas les gustan los ponys!.- excusó.

-¿Qué tal si reservamos esa idea para cuando seas un futbolista millonario y ahora buscamos algo que entre dentro de tu presupuesto de estudiante de secundaria?

Rezongando, pero Yagami aceptó esa propuesta, dando la vuelta a su papel, ya que por lo visto toda la primera cara era de ponys de diferentes colores.

-Un vestido.- anunció.

Sora aprobó la proposición.

-Eso tiene mejor pinta.- dijo, mirando a su alrededor buscando una tienda apropiada para comprarle ropa a su hermanita postiza.- ahí se ven bonitos.- señaló un escaparate.- ¿sabrás su talla, no?

El moreno asintió emocionado sintiendo que había hecho las cosas bien porque, abriendo su mochila, sacó un vestidito de su hermana.

-Como no entiendo de esto se lo cogí para que tú lo veas.

Takenouchi lo tomó y lo estiró para contemplar la talla quedando un poco turbada, porque juraría que la última vez que había visto a Hikari estaba demasiado grande cómo para entrar en ese vestido.

Con fatiga, se lo mostró.

-Taichi, ¿cuando usaba tu hermana este vestido?

El joven, ya ajeno a todo porque estaba buscando con la mirada a una de esas guapas duendes de Santa Claus que vendían bastones de caramelos, se encogió de hombros.

-No sé, hace dos o tres años, ¿por?

-¡Que ahora no tendrá la misma talla que cuando tenía ocho años, baka!.-se lo arrojó en un bolo a la cara. Estaba a escasos segundos de perder la paciencia.

El chico hizo un gesto de desesperación con los brazos y resopló agotado.

-¡Yo que sabía!, ¡estaba en su armario!

La tensión se cortaba con un cuchillo. Yagami estaba a punto de rendirse y regalarle por quinto año consecutivo una bolsa de gominolas, sin embargo Sora no estaba dispuesta a tirar la toalla tan rápido.

-Espera, aún puedes encontrar algo digno, no pierdas la esperanza.- animó, masajeándose las sienes para ver si así le venía la inspiración.- ¡ya está!, afición, alguna afición tendrá, regálale algo relacionado con ella y seguirás siendo su héroe mínimo para los próximos treinta años.

El compañero del valor se llevó la mano a la barbilla en pose reflexiva. Conocía a su hermana desde hacía diez años, la cuidaba, la quería y la adoraba desde entonces, por lo que debía ser conocedor de todos sus gustos.

Conforme más lo pensaba, más angustia mostraba su rostro, hasta que finalmente enfocó a su amiga que esperaba su resolución con impaciencia.

-¿Otro gato?

Sora bajó la cabeza descompuesta.

-Sigue pensando más.

El chico lloriqueó llevándose las manos a la cara.

-Sora, soy un desastre, no me merezco una hermanita tan kawaii como Hika-chan.

Apenada por los pensamientos de su amigo, la tenista le frotó el brazo y le dedicó su mejor sonrisa, tratando de darle confianza.

-No desesperes, estoy segura de que conoces sus gustos mejor que nadie, solo tienes que concentrarte.

Taichi se dejó animar por la pelirroja. Cerró los ojos y volvió a estrujarse el cerebro.

-De pequeña jugaba al futbol.

-Pero eso lo hacía porque te adora y es incapaz de decirte que no a nada.- rebatió la muchacha, mientras se mordisqueaba el labio inferior pensativa.

-Bueno pues… pues… pues…- y la luz le vino, nunca mejor dicho, en forma de una joven camarera que servía a las mesas de la terraza en patines.- ¡patines!

-¿Huh?.- se volvió Sora y casi le da un soponcio por ver a Yagami tan ilusionado y decidido.

-A Hika-chan le gusta patinar y los patines que tiene ya le van prietos, ¡le compraré patines!

-Eso suena muy bien.- alentó Takenouchi, orgullosa de su amigo hasta que cayó en la cuenta de un pequeño detalle.- ¿sabes que número calza?

El futbolista ya estaba eufórico por su genial idea y oyó a su amiga sin prestarle demasiada atención, ahora su vista y su cerebro estaban puestos en buscar una tienda de deportes.

Cuando la vio se dirigió hacia ella con determinación, seguido por la todavía desconfiada Sora.

-Taichi…

Sin dejar que le dijese nada más, el moreno sacó una zapatilla de su mochila, alucinando a su acompañante.

-Estos sí que son los que usa, estoy seguro.- dijo, sin mostrar ningún tipo de remordimiento por el hecho de haber dejado esa mañana descalza de un pie a una inocente niña.

No obstante, lo que intrigaba ahora a Takenouchi era otra cosa, que se resumía en:

-¿Qué más cosas llevará en esa extraña mochila?

Igual fue su imaginación, pero juraría que en ese momento escuchó el maullido de Miko y eso le atemorizó. Jamás pensó que su amigo Taichi fuese tan extravagante, aunque era de suponer dado el peinado que lucía desde que lo conocía.

La mañana había mejorada considerablemente, y por fin, con el recado del regalo de Hikari cumplido con un sobresaliente, los chicos podían pasear con más calma y por supuesto almorzar.

Cruzada de brazos y con una mirada de desaprobación, Takenouchi era testigo de cómo Yagami sonreía embobado a esa muchacha que le estaba vendiendo el bastón de caramelo y encima le dejaba propina.

-Me pides dinero para comprar los patines pero para regalárselo a esa sí que tienes.- reprochó con indignación.

A Yagami le costó reaccionar debido a que todavía estaba obnubilado, tanto él, pero sobre todo sus hormonas con esa hermosa joven. Al encontrarse el rostro de muy pocos amigos de la chica, su sonrisa boba fue reemplazada por una de niño bueno.

-¿Quieres?.- ofreció el caramelo. Sora negó reemprendiendo la marcha.- perdona, te devolveré tu dinero, ¿vale?

La chica alzó la vista al cielo con incomprensión. Taichi debía saber de sobra que no era el dinero lo que le molestaba, sino su actitud.

En ese momento no pudo evitar pensar en su amigo Yamato y lo diferente que era de Taichi en ese aspecto también. La de veces que había rechazado su ayuda y su dinero. Suponía que era por orgullo, pero Taichi también era bastante orgulloso, no tanto como su amigo rubio, pero sí consideraba una debilidad ir por ahí solicitando ayudas, sin embargo, en estos asuntos tan triviales por los menos, no solo se dejaba ayudar sino que pedía ayuda. Por lo que llegó a la conclusión de que no era un asunto de orgullo sino de confianza. Yamato no tenía tanta confianza con ella y eso le entristecía bastante.

-¿En qué piensas?

Se había quedado ida sin darse cuenta y en ese estado contestó:

-En Yamato.

-¿Cómo?.- se extrañó Yagami.

Solo entonces, Sora volvió a la realidad y fue consciente de su respuesta, formándose en sus mejillas un irremediable rubor que intentó disimular.

-¿Qué?, nada, que quiero un batido.

Yagami paró a observarla un poco con suspicacia, tratando de encontrar un sentido a su respuesta y al notorio enrojecimiento de sus mejillas. Finalmente, lo dejó pasar.

Caminó a su lado en dirección a la cafetería, hasta entonces no había tenido tiempo para pensarlo y observarlo debido a su angustia por comprar el regalo para su hermana, pero ya con esos patines en la mano, tenía la calma necesaria para disfrutar de su alrededor, y darse cuenta de que la mayoría de la gente que abarrotaba ese centro eran jóvenes parejas.

-¿Has visto?, estamos entre novios.- musitó con diversión.

Takenouchi tampoco se había fijado demasiado en ese detalle y al comentarlo su amigo, sí le sorprendió que hubiese tantos enamorados.

-¿Qué pasa hoy para que haya tantas parejas?.- cuestionó, sintiéndose un tanto incómoda y desencajada.

Escuchó la carcajada de Taichi y frunció el ceño en el acto. No le gustaba que se riesen de ella.

-¿No lo sabes?.- preguntó él. La respuesta de Sora fue un gruñido invitándole a continuar.- la Nochebuena es la fecha que eligen muchos jóvenes para declararse. Hay luces, regalos, buenos sentimientos en el ambiente, ¿qué mejor día para hacerlo?

Sora relajó los músculos de su rostro reflejando sorpresa. Nunca había escuchado eso, pero viendo el ambiente que les rodeaba debía ser verdad. Además, ahora por fin entendía tantos anuncios y ofertas para cenas románticas y escapadas de hotel para estos días. Entendió, que era otra forma de darle sentido a este día.

-Vaya, no lo sabía.- murmuró, mirando absorta en todas las direcciones, donde daba la impresión de que las parejas se habían multiplicado por mil.

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa?.- cuestionó Taichi con una socarrona sonrisa. Acto seguido, entrelazó su mano con la de su amiga y retomó la marcha.

-Taichi, ¿qué haces?.- elevó Sora su mano para soltarse, pero se quedó en amago.

-Si no parecemos novios desencajamos.- explicó el muchacho como si fuese un asunto de vida o muerte.

Sora se sonrojó ligeramente por el comentario pero sin sentir ese incompresible ardor en la cara que había sentido por ejemplo, hace un instante cuando pensó en Yamato. Quizá era porque ya estaba acostumbrada a las payasadas de Taichi y a no tomarse nada de sus ocurrencias en serio. Negó divertida y le siguió el juego.

El moreno miraba de reojo a su amiga para ver su estado. Parecía que estaba ausente, con la cabeza en cualquier otra parte, de hecho, hacía ya tiempo que la encontraba muy a menudo distraída y nunca era capaz de darle una explicación coherente. Tenía miedo a que cada vez fuese menos capaz de comprenderla y que eso les alejase, y por supuesto, si ella no compartía sus pensamientos, era imposible que siguiesen teniendo esta relación tan cercana.

Le molestó que tomase esa actitud, que fuese agarrada de su mano pero su mente estuviese lejos de él. Ni hablar, Taichi deseaba que estuviese enteramente con él en este momento especial, quizá, a diferencia de lo que pensaba Sora, había cosas que Taichi sí se tomaba en serio.

-¿Nos besamos?

Sabía que con esa pregunta la devolvería a la realidad, y así fue, eso sí con una cara de absoluta incredulidad.

-¿Cómo?.- cuestionó en tono divertida, aunque una parte se preguntaba si la solemnidad del gesto de Taichi no era fingida y por lo tanto lo decía en serio.

Era extraño porque pensar eso ni le provocaba nervios, ni le dificultaba la respiración, ni le hacía palpitar con más violencia el corazón, ni la hacía sudar más, ni sentir una ola de calor como sería lo esperado, simplemente le angustiaba, más que eso, le aterraba.

Taichi no podía tener esa clase de sentimientos por ella, era imposible. Su relación con Yagami era perfecta tal y como era, era idílica y no deseaba que cambiase jamás. Sentía que esta relación era la única que quería y debía tener con su mejor amigo.

Notó un alivio inexplicable en su pecho al ver la media sonrisa de su amigo, que ni quiso preguntarse si sería fingida o no, porque debía agarrarse a ella en este momento.

-¿Sabes que Yamato ha besado a chicas este verano?.- cuestionó, trasmitiendo ya una relajación plena en sus palabras.

Aún recuperándose de su shock, sintió una nueva punzada en su pecho por esa pregunta que de sobra conocía la respuesta y tan poco le agradaba.

Ella hizo un sonido de afirmación no muy claro y Taichi continuó con su charla.

-¿No tienes curiosidad en besar a un chico?

Sora lo miró un instante y resopló agobiada. No le gustaba este tipo de diálogos con nadie, mucho menos con Taichi. No estaba preparada para este tipo de conversaciones, más que nada porque ni siquiera se las había planteado nunca a sí misma con seriedad.

-Deja de decir idioteces.- dijo a la defensiva.

-No son idioteces, es adolescencia.- contraatacó el muchacho, un tanto ansioso por empezar a vivir las experiencias que se supone que debían conllevar esta complicada etapa de la vida.- y parece que Yamato es el único que se ha enterado que ya no somos niños.

Takenouchi chasqueó la lengua molesta por ese comentario. A su juicio, el comportamiento de Yamato en ese aspecto no era un buen modelo a seguir.

-Pues siento desilusionarte, pero yo no soy como Yamato.- el joven pestañeó un par de veces con perplejidad, por sus gestos, Sora entendió que no había sido muy clara en sus palabras.- quiero decir que yo no beso a cualquiera.

Yagami sonrió con provocación.

-Yo tampoco.

Eso perturbó a la muchacha, pero no tenía energías para estrujarse más el cerebro y montarse paranoias que no correspondían. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejarse y enseguida percibió ese rico olor a chocolate de la cafetería, olvidando al instante todas sus preocupaciones.

-Aquí.- señaló el lugar. El moreno mostró complacencia.

La cafetería que preparaba esos ricos batidos de chocolate, nata y trocitos de chocolate que le volvían loca a Sora desde que tenía uso de memoria estaba haciendo esquina en la planta superior del centro comercial. Desde el exterior se veía el interior a través de sus amplios ventanales, y como no, en el día de hoy, casi todas las mesas estaban ocupadas por empalagosas parejas.

-No será verdad.- musitó con desagrado.

De todas formas, seguían avanzando en dirección a la puerta que daba justo al otro lado, y al doblar la esquina se toparon con la persona que menos esperaban y que casualmente había estado demasiado presente en los pensamientos de Sora en los últimos minutos.

Se sonrojó solo por pensarlo, aunque fuese una absurdez creer que ese chico pudiese leer su mente, no hace demasiado tiempo lo creía y más valía estar en guardia. Un muro de piedra como barrera de protección fue lo que dibujó su cerebro. Ajeno a los sinsentidos de la pelirroja, Taichi le saludó:

-Yamato, ¿de compras?.- cuestionó con naturalidad.

Al reconocer su voz, el rubio dejó de ojear la carátula del videojuego que le había comprado a Takeru y enfocó a sus amigos. Inevitablemente sus ojos quedaron presos de un tan pequeño como inesperado detalle, y era que Sora y Taichi paseaban de la mano. Por inercia buscó una explicación en Takenouchi, pero la encontró mirando la nada con desinterés.

Sin querer saber que significaba esa expresión, Ishida desvió la vista al frente. No estaba preparado para ver esa escena y ese día descubrió, que tampoco era capaz de soportarla. ¿Desde cuando paseaban tomados de la mano como unos novios?, igual eran novios. Negó desechando esa opción, se habría enterado. Otro pensamiento muy probable lo atemorizó: ¿y sí se habían hecho novios hoy? Era un día bastante señalado para eso.

-Vamos a tomar un batido, ¿te apuntas?.- invitó Yagami.

Apretó los dientes furioso porque en ese momento hubiese deseado partirle la cara. Encima el muy desconsiderado le restregaba a su chica por las narices, pero se contuvo, sobre todo porque era algo injusto y de un mal amigo pensar así. Ni si quiera había tenido el valor para confesarle a Taichi su creciente gusto por Sora, ¿cómo podría entonces exigirle algo? Por no hablar de Sora, lo odiaría hasta la eternidad por tener esos sentimientos por ella y acabar con su amistad.

Reuniendo una gran fuerza de voluntad, Ishida consiguió volver a poner algunas de las piedras que ya se habían resquebrajado en estos años del muro de su corazón para que esto no le afectase.

-No quiero molestar.- trató de decirlo con fuerza y de forma cordial, pero le salió bajo y con una perceptible tristeza, que como si tuviese un radar, Sora captó.

Sus ojos buscaron con desasosiego los de Yamato y fue algo difícil debido a que Ishida trataba de pasar desapercibido mirando a su alrededor. Era como si buscase un punto donde poder refugiarse hasta que el huracán que estaba arrasando su alma en ese instante desapareciese y pudiese volver a su apenada vida.

Pero no podía evitarlo, Yamato tenía la necesidad de mirar los ojos de Takenouchi, aunque solo fuese para comprobar que tenía ese brillo de enamorada y sumergirse en las profundidades para siempre, y entonces, durante unas milésimas, sus miradas se encontraron.

Sora percibió los ojos de Yamato más grises y opacos que nunca, no supo entender que querían expresar, pero provocó que soltase la mano de Yagami como si ardiese. De hecho, ni era consciente de que seguía agarrada a él pero sí fue consciente de que no quería que Yamato los viese así. Tenía la necesidad de que no se confundiese, ni pensase cosas que no eran, cosas que en otras circunstancias y con otras personas le hubiesen dado igual. En cambio, con Ishida sí le importaba y mucho.

A pesar del malestar que le producía mirarla, hubo algo que le hizo sentir esa calidez en el corazón que hace tan solo unos segundos pensó que jamás volvería a sentir. Como siempre sus ojos provocaban un inquietante campo magnético a su alrededor, pero más que ilusión, vio confusión en ellos, eso le hacía albergar una pequeña esperanza de que todo esto fuese un malentendido. Aunque regresó a la realidad al advertir ese brillo mágico que tanto temía, y no lo pudo soportar más, retiró la mirada, perdiendo, como ya empezaba a ser costumbre cuando lo hacía con ella, el duelo visual.

Ya era un hecho y el lo sintió así. La chica que le gustaba estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, hoy lo había comprobado, ya no era una suposición, ni una excusa para no atreverse a confesarse nunca a ella, ya era la realidad y tendría que aprender a reprimirse y vivir con ella. Y tal vez, era hora de reconstruir esa coraza que alguna vez pensó que precisamente ella sería capaz de destruir.

Sin embargo, lo que jamás se plantearía Ishida sería: ¿a quien se debía en verdad el brillo en los ojos rubíes de Sora?

...

-La mierda del envoltorio.- gruñó Ishida asqueado, mientras el dichoso papel de regalo se le pegaba al pelo.

Ese día, Yamato descubrió que era un inútil absoluto para envolver regalos, aunque también era verdad que no le importó sentirse así de fracasado ya que su estado anímico estaba en el subsuelo mucho antes de intentar envolver el presente para su hermano.

Furioso, acabó haciendo una bola con el papel y arrojándola contra la mesa mientras tomaba asiento con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido mirando fijamente ese juego, pero evidentemente que con la mente lejos de todo.

Jamás pensó que le afectaría tanto que sus dos amigos empezasen una relación más estrecha e incluso amorosa, porque nunca pudo imaginar que se pudiese sufrir tanto por los sentimientos que podía tener hacía una chica.

No era nuevo en esto de sufrir, por eso mismo creía que estaba endurecido y de hecho así era. Aunque solo fuese de cara a los demás, daba la impresión de que nunca le afectaba nada, pero sí le afectaban muchas cosas: le dolía ver a hermanos jugando, a madres comprándoles regalos a sus hijos, a una pareja que se quería… Todo eso le hacía recordar lo que no tenía y aunque con el tiempo había aprendido a asumirlo más, interiormente, siempre sentía ese abandono, soledad e impotencia por haber perdido todo eso en su familia, sin embargo, lo que sentía ahora no se podía comparar con lo que había sentido antes en su vida.

Ahora no había perdido nada, simplemente se había dado cuenta de que jamás conseguiría algo. Por alguna razón estaba convencido de que ninguna otra chica en el mundo le provocaría esas sensaciones que le provocaba Sora, y eso le molestaba, le angustiaba y sobre todo le entristecía.

Seguramente nunca encontrase a nadie para compartir su vida y recuperar eso que una vez tuvo y que tanto ansiaba como era una familia feliz, seguramente sus Nochebuenas siempre serían iguales, con la soledad como única compañía.

No quiso pensar más en eso y el olor de la cena que estaba preparando fue la evasiva perfecta para alejar la mente de todos estos dilemas.

Revolvió con la cuchara el guiso y lo probó, encontrando que ya estaba bastante en su punto, seguidamente miró el reloj de la cocina con tristeza. En casi todos los hogares felices del mundo, las familias estarían cenando en esos momentos, en cambio, él aguardaba solo a que su padre por fin llegase del trabajo.

...

Tan solo a un par de edificios de distancia, el estado anímico de la inquilina que habitaba en uno de esos pisos era totalmente opuesto al del desanimado rubio.

Atrás quedaban sus quebraderos de cabeza de la mañana con la preguntas incómodas de su amigo Taichi, y la mirada estremecedora de su amigo Yamato, porque ahora, toda su mente estaba puesta en la persona que llegaría a cenar de un momento a otro. Estaba tan entusiasmada con la vuelta a casa de su padre, al cual no veía desde el verano, que hasta había ayudado a su madre a hacer la cena y eso para Sora Takenouchi era todo un logro.

Se encontraba en su habitación, mirándose en el espejo una y otra vez como cual Mimi el vestido que estrenaba para esta noche y con el que se encontraba bastante guapa. Sonrió por imaginarse la reacción de su padre, seguro que le decía que ya era toda una mujercita o cosas de esas que solían decir los padres a sus hijas cuando las veían preocupantemente bellas y sobre todo crecidas.

Cogió el paquetito que estaba sobre su cama y que ella misma se había encargado de envolver a la perfección y con un infantil trote, salió al salón, donde su madre hablaba por teléfono.

Nada más verla, Toshiko le dedicó una mirada de preocupación que Sora no captó. Estaba demasiado cegada por la ilusión olisqueando y hasta probando el plato que ante su padre, presentaría como de su autoría.

Tarareando una alegre cancioncilla, hasta se atrevió a dar unos "retoques" al perfecto arreglo floral que lucía en el centro de la mesa.

No prestaba la más mínima atención a la conversación de su madre porque daba por hecho que estaría felicitando el día a una amiga o familiar, pero entonces sus oídos captaron una palabra en concreto "querido" y de sobra sabía que su madre, como todas las mujeres casadas, solo se dirigían de esa manera a su marido.

Aún encorvada a esas flores, dirigió la vista a su madre y automáticamente frunció el ceño. No le gustaba nada como sonaba esa conversación.

No tardó demasiados segundos la maestra de Ikebana en darse cuenta de que Sora estaba alerta. Suspiró con resignación, como tantas otras veces cuando le había tocado dar una decepcionante noticia procedente de su marido, bajó el teléfono hasta su pecho.

-Sora, tu padre quiere hablar contigo.

La chica entendió a la perfección no tanto las palabras sino el tono, por desgracia para ella lo conocía demasiado bien. Lo llevaba escuchando desde que era niña.

-No viene, ¿verdad?.- dijo, tratando de mostrarse firme y dura, pese a que en su interior desease llorar.

Siempre cuando sufría este tipo de decepciones deseaba llorar y derrumbarse pero jamás lo había hecho, al contrario se mostraba fuerte y desafiante y eso provocaba que pagase la situación con quien menos culpa tenía como era su madre. No obstante, la adulta había sido testigo de cómo en estos últimos años su hija había madurado en este aspecto, por lo que albergaba la esperanza de que comprendiese la situación.

En el momento en que Sora apretó los dientes y giró la cara supo que no era así.

-No quiero hablar con él.

-Hija entiéndelo, no es culpa suya, el temporal ha hecho que se cancele el último tren.- trató de excusar la mujer.

-Claro, porque tenía que coger el último tren, del último día, como no podía ser menos.- rebatió la pelirroja colérica.

Esta vez no lo excusaría.

-Sora…

No quería escuchar más, porque estaba segura que un segundo más ahí y se hundiría y no podía permitirse mostrarse tan débil y vulnerable ante sus padres.

-Me voy.- anunció, yendo al recibidor con decisión.

Tohiko se desesperó.

-¿Cómo que te vas?, ahora vamos a cenar.

-No quiero cenar y dile a mi padre que si quiere hablar conmigo que venga, sino que me olvide.- dijo con ira, tomando el abrigo y dando un portazo tras de sí.

...

Hacía rato que la cena estaba terminada y hacía también un buen rato desde que su padre le había telefoneado diciéndole que se retrasaría un poco, que empezase a cenar si quería, no obstante, Yamato no había probado bocado. Tenía el estómago tan decaído como su animo.

Aun así, todavía tenía ganas de sonreír hablando con la única persona capaz de conseguir que olvidase todos sus problemas, evidentemente que se trataba de su hermano. Aunque también era verdad que ni la alegre conversación de Takeru lograban animarlo del todo este año, no era demasiado consciente de eso, pero últimamente, su hermano ya no era capaz de llenar todos sus vacíos como en su niñez.

-… ¿entonces vendrás a buscarme en año nuevo como siempre?.- preguntaba el muchacho al otro lado del teléfono.

-Sí Takeru, no te preocupes.- sonrió Yamato. Su hermano siempre era capaz de enternecerle.

-¿Y me traerás mi regalo?

-¿Solo quieres que vaya para que te dé tu regalo?.- cuestionó Ishida divertido, poniendo en jaque al aprovechado Takaishi.

-Claro que no hermano, además yo también te daré mi regalo y mamá el suyo.- dijo, tensando a Yamato por esa última palabra.

El pequeño rubio de sobra sabía la dificultosa relación que mantenía su hermano con su madre, pero eso no evitaba para que a la mínima intentase que hubiese un acercamiento entre ellos. A su juicio, no debería ser tan difícil ya que él tampoco había vivido con su padre desde pequeño y se llevaban de maravilla.

-Ajá.- soltó el mayor, claramente incómodo.

-¡Te paso a mamá!.- aprovechó Takeru.

Trató de negarse, seguro que hasta le salió alguna palabra diciendo que "no", pero si Takeru aún estaba al otro lado, ya hacía como si no lo escuchase.

Yamato tuvo la tentación de colgar, sintió un malestar por todo su cuerpo al escuchar ruidos al otro lado y una nueva respiración, no recordaba haberla escuchado tan cerca desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Él no dijo nada, ni tan siquiera respiraba por el miedo de hacerlo demasiado fuerte y que ella descubriese que estaba ahí. En ese momento deseó ser valiente, ser capaz de hablar con la misma naturalidad con la que Takeru hablaba a su padre pero no podía, algo en su interior evitaba que fuese cercano con ella, quizá el muro del que ella fue en gran medida responsable, porque para olvidar su ausencia es para lo que lo construyó, o puede que también fuese porque ahora estaba ahí, seguro que en una casa alegremente decorada, con una cena sabrosa preparada por ella, con un montón de juguetes para su hijo. ¿Y qué pasaba con el otro hijo?

Tras un silencio incómodo que fácilmente duró algún minuto, donde las respiraciones eran lo único que escuchaban el uno del otro, la escuchó, tratando de sonar lo más amable y natural posible, pero a Yamato siempre le parecía falsa su forma de dirigirse a él. Como si debiese fingir su preocupación y cariño.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien.- fue su escueta respuesta.

Las preguntas cliché y los monosílabos reinaban sus conversaciones.

-Takeru me ha dicho que vendrás en año nuevo.

-Sí.

Nuevo y eterno silencio.

-¿Ya has cenado?

-No.

-¿Papá no está?

-No.

Ishida suspiró, sintiendo cada frase como una tortura. Una pequeña parte de él deseaba ser más animado, amable y afectivo, pero la reprimía, seguramente, por ese temor que tenía desde niño a que le rechazase, a que no fuese recíproco, a que otra vez fuese malherido.

Desde el divorcio, donde fue él quien tomó la decisión de irse con su padre, siempre pensó que ella le guardaba rencor por ello. Por no pedir quedarse con ella, por no luchar por estar a su lado.

Solo deseaba que Takeru sufriese lo menos posible, aunque el precio a pagar fuese el amor de su madre.

-Pero vendrá pronto, ¿verdad?

Apretó los ojos, haciendo desaparecer cualquier lágrima que amenazase por salir. Hacía demasiado tiempo que decidió que no lloraría nunca más, sobre todo por ella.

-Sí.

Escuchó el resoplido de Natusko, como se daba por vencida, agotada de hablar con un hijo que no mostraba el mínimo interés en su relación. Tampoco sabía como afrontar esto.

-Dale recuerdos a tu padre.

-Sí.

-Que pases una buena noche.

-Lo mismo.

Y la llamada se cortó, dejando a Yamato con esa misma sensación gélida que sentía desde que dejó de vivir con ella.

Una angustia se apoderó de su pecho. Miró a su alrededor, esa pequeña casa tan vacía como sentía su corazón en estos momentos, tuvo la sensación que de no podía respirar, que si permanecía un segundo más ahí se asfixiaría, que esas paredes acabarían cayendo sobre él, quizá quedase incrustadas en ellas como un cuadro sin vida para la eternidad.

Necesitaba hacer desaparecer ese sentimiento de soledad de inmediato y aunque no pudiese lograrlo, al menos, sí lo conseguiría de forma física saliendo de ese solitario apartamento.

...

Debía admitir que salir a la calle a la hora de cenar el día de Nochebuena no era el mejor remedio para combatir la soledad, ya que como era de esperar, todo el mundo estaba cenando, ya sea en sus casas o en restaurantes, por lo que las calles se encontraban increíblemente desiertas.

Con una bufanda cubriéndole hasta la nariz y las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, el muchacho andaba a paso ligero tratando de combatir el frío, no le sorprendería que esta noche se escapasen algunos copos de nieve haciendo este día todavía más entrañable.

No dirigía sus pasos a ningún lugar en concreto, simplemente caminaba, al igual que cuando quería escapar de algo. No corría, porque no tenía ningún lugar al que huir, solo se limitaba a caminar, porque así, su mente tenía más tiempo para perderse, lo malo era que siempre encontraba el camino de vuelta.

No llegó muy lejos esta vez, se paró en un parque infantil que había a un par de manzanas, al lado del edifico donde vivía Taichi. La razón por la que sus pies se detuvieron fue la persona que estaba tumbada boca arriba en un banco. En un primer momento no le prestó mucha atención, pensó que sería un mendigo o un borracho, o un mendigo emborrachado, pero no tardó en reconocer su abrigo, sus zapatos, su bufanda, así como esos mechones pelirrojos que salían por debajo de ese gorrito. Era Sora, no había duda de ello y por supuesto que eso le hizo regresar a tierra firme antes de lo que tenía previsto.

Miró un poco a su alrededor para ver si encontraba alguna lógica a que estuviese ahí a esas horas, evidentemente que sus ojos no se toparon con nada revelador, por lo que sin dudarlo más, se acercó.

Sora arrugó el entrecejo desconcertada por esa inesperada intromisión en su campo visual pero enseguida relajó sus músculos faciales, justo al reconocerlo.

-¿Qué te pasa?.- preguntó Yamato.

La chica encogió los hombros.

-¿Por qué me tiene que pasar algo?.- contestó de forma apática.

Yamato hizo un gesto de dejadez.

-Porque estás tumbada en un banco de un parque infantil en Nochebuena.

Ella dibujó una mustia sonrisa.

-Entonces a ti también te tiene que pasar algo.- Yamato la miró confundido.- estás paseando por un parque infantil en Nochebuena.

Ishida dio un suspiro de resignación, dejándose caer contra el banco para acabar sentado en el suelo y con la espalda apoyada en él. Takenouchi no se inmutó, continuó con la mirada fija en el firmamento.

-Mi padre todavía no ha llegado.- respondió aparentando desinterés.

No obstante, la pelirroja captó ese tono de abandono.

-¿Quieres hablar?

La respuesta de Yamato fue en forma de resoplido.

-¿Y tú?.- preguntó tirando un poco la cabeza hacia atrás para encontrarla.

-Disfrutemos del silencio.- respondió, sin desviar por un segundo la vista de ese cielo nuboso.

Y Yamato no tuvo objeción alguna a esa proposición.

-Antes de conocerte no me gustaba el silencio.- dijo de repente la pelirroja, tras escasos minutos. Ishida emitió un sonido invitándola a continuar.- no sabía que existían los silencios cómodos. Mi madre suele estar mucho en silencio y siempre pensaba que era porque estaba enfadada conmigo o decepcionada, cuando Taichi está en silencio significa que está concentrado o preocupado y eso no me gusta, o cuando, por ejemplo, Koushiro está en silencio es porque su cerebro está descifrando cosas que yo jamás entendería y eso me frustra. Por eso, siempre trataba de huir del silencio.

El rubio, que había ido girando el cuerpo mientras ella hablaba para prestarle más atención no salía de su asombro. Una conversación sobre el silencio era lo último que se había esperado, pero tal y como lo trataba Sora parecía un tema vital, como si debiese explicar esto en ese momento o de lo contrario explotaría.

-… pero entonces, empecé a tratar más contigo.- prosiguió Takenouchi con su oda al silencio para nada silenciosa.- ¿te acuerdas que antes siempre tenía la necesidad de sacar un tema de conversación?

Ishida esbozó una sonrisa, porque en efecto, en sus primeras conversaciones Sora evitaba a toda costa ese mutismo al que tan aficionado era Yamato. Se tensaba enseguida con ellos, quizá pensando erróneamente que era una mala amiga por no tener ningún tema de conversación con Ishida. Poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a ellos y a descubrir que a veces el silencio era la mejor forma de comunicarse.

-… contigo fue con la primera persona con la que no me sentí inferior, ni regañada, ni preocupada por compartir un silencio, porque el sentimiento que me transmitías era todo lo contrario. Era de calma y tranquilidad, como si tuvieses todo controlado y supieses que iba a salir bien.

El portador de la amistad se ruborizó por esos halagos, sintiéndose especial porque Sora pensase así de él, sintiendo un muy agradable confort. Entonces, ¿para ella no era el gruñón y antisociable del grupo? Resultaba placentero descubrir esto.

-… en eso te pareces mucho a mi madre, porque solo entonces pude entender sus silencios, darme cuenta de que no me regañaba sino que me invitaba a calmarme y a compartir con ella ese momento de paz.

Yamato no supo como interpretar esa sorprendente declaración. Por un lado resultaba muy satisfactoria esa comparación, le daba felicidad imaginar que tenía un poquito de culpa en que la relación madre-hija de Sora y Toshiko hubiese mejorado, aunque también era verdad que ahora estaba tirada en un banco en Nochebuena, es decir, que seguramente hubiese discutido con esta, por lo que esta comparación podía no ser un halago en estos momentos.

Con gesto serio y pensativo, Yamato decidió no perturbar el silencio.

Una ráfaga de viento le revolvió ese cabello que se había empezado a dejar largo y que ya le llegaba un poco más por debajo de las orejas. Ni se molestó en recolocárselo, se limitó a hacer un movimiento de acomodo con la cabeza. Escuchó una contenida risa por parte de Sora y aunque ninguno de los dos pudo ver el rostro del otro, la pelirroja supo que había suscitado el interés de su amigo.

-Hace un año estábamos enfadados y ahora compartiendo la Nochebuena, ¿no es gracioso?.- no dio opción a que Yamato respondiese a su pregunta, porque ella continuó hablando, eso sí, en un tono mucho más nostálgico.-… pero lo más gracioso de todo es que ahora me resulta ridículo mi enfado…- Ishida fue volteándose lentamente para escucharla mejor, para mirarla a la cara mientras decía eso. Le había llamado demasiado la atención.-… quiero decir que ahora le encuentro lógica a tu acción, porque simplemente, a veces, el camino es perderse.- hizo una pausa pensativa.- ¿estarías dispuesto a volverte a perder conmigo Yamato Ishida?

Su mirada se conectó con la de Sora, que giró la cabeza para encontrar sus ojos, su respuesta. No le sorprendió verle asombrado ya que era una propuesta inesperada y por supuesto teórica. Jamás la llevaría a la realidad, ambos lo sabían, pero por alguna razón ambos necesitaban pensar que podría ser verdad, por eso, Yamato esbozó una sonrisa siguiéndole el juego.

-¿Qué te llevarías?.- preguntó Sora.

Eso desconcertó a su acompañante, que arqueó una ceja extrañado.

-¿Llevarme algo?, la gracia de perderse es que nunca sabes cuando puede suceder.

-Pero como esta vez lo sabemos, podemos llevarnos algo.- rebatió la muchacha divertida.- ¡yo me llevaría protección solar!

-¿Qué?

-Es para ti.- Ishida agitó la cabeza aturdido.- ¿no te acuerdas cuando hacíamos esa caminatas en el Digimundo bajo el sol?, te quemabas la nariz y se te pelaba.

Su nariz enrojeció como aquellas veces en el Digimundo pero esta vez de vergüenza, sobre todo, por pensar que Sora se habría fijado en esas cosas.

-Y bien, ¿qué te llevarías?.- le devolvió al mundo real.

La pelirroja ya estaba completamente vuelta hacia él, con el codo flexionado sujetando su cabeza, mientras realizaba un movimiento con la pierna, subiéndola arriba y abajo, en realidad parecía que estaba haciendo estiramientos, pero daba la impresión de que los ejecutaba de forma inconsciente.

-Me llevaría…- comenzó pensativo Ishida.- ¡un mapa!

A la pelirroja le chocó esa respuesta.

-Se supone que queremos perdernos.

-Pues por eso mismo, para asegurarnos de que no encontramos el camino de vuelta por accidente.- argumentó el rubio y a su amiga le convenció.

Por un momento regresaron a ese silencio tan reconfortante, seguramente haciendo ese viaje en su mente, sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo una libertad que solo el Mundo Digital les había dado antes. A veces, les gustaba imaginar que se habían quedado en ese lugar para siempre y cuando eso pasaba, no se sentían perdidos ni mucho menos, al revés, se sentían imprescindibles, se sentían libres.

La nostalgia se adueñó del momento y ambos fueron conscientes de eso. Yamato, por su parte, volvió a girar la cara. Estaba triste y sobre todo incómodo por recordar, que al igual que en el Digimundo, aquí tampoco podrían huir nunca solos, más todavía después de la imagen que había presenciado esa mañana de sus dos mejores amigos.

-¿Y seguro que con quien te quieres perder es conmigo?.- preguntó bajito, en un infantil tono de reproche.

Takenouchi fue incapaz de ver esos adorables morritos que estaba poniendo, tuvo que conformarse con su cabellera.

-¿Por qué no?

Ishida bajó la vista molesto.

-Pues porque soy rubio y sé lo que es un peine.

Escuchó la carcajada contenida de la muchacha y eso provoco que su enojo fuese en aumento. Para ella todo era un juego, no se tomaba nada en serio, no era consciente de la agonía que era capaz de causarle por reírse de esa forma en su cara.

Herido en su orgullo, se levantó dispuesto a encararla, pero todo su enfado desapareció al ver su rostro, más concretamente esa mirada que derretía su corazón, que brillaba más que nunca y que estaba dirigida únicamente a él. Entonces sintió como rebotaba su corazón contra su pecho, de una forma muy violenta, tanto que por un momento pensó que se le agujerearía para echar a andar por su cuenta.

La temperatura era mínima pero él sentía un calor extremo, algo en su interior le estaba provocando esa reacción. Algo que precisamente venía de sus entrañas, de la angustia vivida durante todo este día. Era el momento de dejar fluir todo, de dejar de sufrir en silencio, de compartir esa carga con la persona que indirectamente era responsable de ella.

Apretó los puños dándose unas fuerzas innecesarias porque en ese instante ya lo tenía decidido. Esa noche su corazón había ganado la batalla a su razón. No estaba dispuesto a poner ninguna barrera a sus impulsos.

-Tengo que decirte algo.- dijo de una forma sobria.

Por primera vez durante la conversación, Sora prestó máxima atención que se reflejó incorporándose hasta quedar sentada.

-¿Te encuentras bien?.- cuestionó con preocupación.

Yamato negó con rotundidad.

_Pump, pump, pump_… y a cada segundo el bombeo era más potente, tanto que tenía la seguridad de que su corazón ya estaba escalando por su garganta y que pronto le saldría por la boca, directo a su legítima dueña.

-Hace demasiado tiempo que tengo que decirte algo.- sus palabras salieron sin ningún atisbo de inseguridad.

Sentía que era el día, no quería pensar en nada más que no fuese él y sus sentimientos. De su mente desapareció la imagen de su mejor amigo de la mano de la chica que le gustaba, en realidad desapareció todo lo que no fuese esa pelirroja que le miraba con desconcierto.

Algo en su interior le dijo que podía salir bien, que en verdad a partir de ese día la Nochebuena podría dejar de ser sinónimo de soledad.

-Verás Sora…- lentamente su determinación iba quedando solo en apariencia, porque una declaración así podría poner en peligro su amistad y eso le aterraba.- últimamente me están pasando cosas… estoy sintiendo cosas…

Incapaz de mirarla a los ojos había bajado la vista para decir estas palabras. La subió tímidamente para ver su reacción y no pudo evitar enrojecer abrumado por lo cerca que estaba la cara de la pelirroja de la suya. Sin darse cuenta cada palabra le había ido atrayendo como si fuese un imán.

Cerró los ojos intentando acomodar no exactamente sus palabras sino sus sentimientos ya que tampoco tenía claro lo que sentía por esa muchacha. Al abrirlos, lo primero que notó fue el vapor del aliento de Sora, tan cerca de sus ojos, tan cerca de su boca y de sus labios sonrosados por el frío.

-Lo que quiero decir….- balbuceó con dificultad, deteniéndose para tragar saliva.- lo que ten tengo que decir es…

Más cerca de su rostro y una sonrisa de ilusión lo ocupó, mientras su mirada se clavaba en un punto concreto de su cara y lentamente pero sin pausa su mano se acercaba a ella.

De repente vio todo borroso, en un primer momento quiso echar la cabeza para atrás pero ninguno de sus músculos reaccionaron, porque absolutamente todas las partes de su cuerpo deseaban notar esa caricia y lo que viniese después en el caso de que viniese algo. Solo una vocecita en su cabeza le decía que todavía no era demasiado tarde para rectificar y poner fin a esta locura, una voz que por otra parte no llegó a escuchar porque sus palpitaciones cada más agresivas y desesperadas solapaban su conciencia y raciocinio. Ahora el único que tenía el poder era su apasionado corazón, mejor dicho, la chica de preciosos ojos rubí que estaba a punto de rozarle.

Y lo hizo, se dejó llevar, algo que no solía consentir con demasiada frecuencia, normalmente trataba de actuar de una manera fría y meditada, pero con ella no podía y no deseaba hacer más esfuerzos, y la verdad, en ese momento, tampoco le preocupaba lo que pudiese sufrir. Pondría sus sentimientos encima de la mesa, disfrutaría del momento y mañana ya se preocuparía de lo sucedido.

Cerrando los ojos torció un poco la cabeza en busca de esa mano, de la caricia que tanto ansiaba, de la muestra de cariño que desde pequeño se había empeñado en decir que era innecesaria, que podría vivir sin ella, pero que como estaba demostrando era una gran mentira.

Entonces lo sintió, la punta de unos dedos rozaron su nariz y él se estremeció, mientras dejaba salir una sonrisa de agrado. No duró demasiado, apenas una milésima pero que a Yamato le abastecería hasta la eternidad.

No sabía lo que se encontraría al mirarla, quizá a Sora sonrojada, quizá avergonzada, quizá seguía mirándole con tanta concentración o quizá se había ido corriendo a casa, pero fuese lo que fuese quería verlo ya y por eso abrió los ojos, expresando una candidez con ellos que antes jamás se había visto. Estaban repletos de amor.

No entendió lo que vio porque Sora seguía con esa mirada ilusionada y esa sonrisa en su rostro, mirándose los dedos atentamente. Cuando la chica alzó su mirada y se encontró con el confuso rostro de su amigo, le mostró la punta de su dedo donde había unas gotas, en realidad, los restos de un copo de nieve.

-Está nevando Yamato.- dijo como si en ese momento tuviese cuatro años y fuese la primera vez que veía nevar. Este levantó la cabeza al cielo acompañándola.

-No creo que cuaje.- susurró con decepción.

Su corazón se calmaba, su respiración se sosegaba y al igual que le había ocurrido a ese copo, su valor se difuminaba para siempre. Ahora sí podía escuchar esa voz con claridad, la voz que le decía que no estropease su amistad por un confuso sentimiento todavía incapaz de descifrar, la voz que le decía que su amistad con Sora e incluso con su mejor amigo Taichi debía ser siempre lo más prioritario, que ningún otro sentimiento podía estar por delante de ellos. La voz volvía a dominarle y su corazón regresaba a su letargo, tras ese acristalamiento que había creado con tanto esmero durante estos años. Hasta sus mejillas perdieron ese adorable sonrojo y su sonrisa abandonó el rostro.

Sora lo miró de nuevo y le angustió no ser capaz de saber que se escondía tras esa mirada.

-Seguramente nadie sepa que ha nevado esta noche, la gente estará demasiado ocupada como para darse cuenta, ¿no crees?

Ishida metió las manos en los bolsillos, pateó suavemente el suelo mientras hacía como si buscase algo. Se encogió de hombros sin ganas de darle una respuesta.

-Supongo.

Sora dejó de obnubilarse por esos débiles copos al percibir el tono de su amigo. Estudió sus gestos sin llegar a comprenderlos pero daba la sensación de que estaba enfadado, o mejor, decepcionado. Se sintió fatal por ello, recordando que él estaba diciendo algo importante antes de que ella lo interrumpiese demostrándole que no le había prestado ni la más mínima atención. No le gustaba reconocerlo pero así había sido, tenía demasiados problemas en su cabeza como para estar con los cinco sentidos a la conversación de su amigo. Lo único que buscaba era despejarse, sin ser consciente de que tal vez Ishida buscase otra cosa esa noche.

-Lo siento, te he interrumpido.- dijo con arrepentimiento.- venga, ¿qué me ibas a decir?

Para Yamato esa declaración que había estado a punto de salir de su boca era un recuerdo lejano, algo que ya había conseguido encerrar en lo más profundo de su corazón. El momento había pasado y en cierta medida lo agradecía.

-Nada.- agitó la cabeza, restándole importancia.

Sintió la mano de Sora tomándole del brazo.

-No te enfades y cuéntamelo, porfi.- pidió en tono infantil.

Forzada, pero Yamato dibujó una sonrisa.

-Nada, déjalo, paranoias mías sin importancia.- contestó, mientras que con un sutil movimiento se libraba de su agarre.

Sora se entristeció, no solo por el rechazo, sino por esa sonrisa nada natural que le dedicaba. No quería ser esa clase de chicas a las que Yamato le sonreía así. Pero también supo que se lo tenía merecido por no haberle prestado atención cuando debía. Había perdido una oportunidad de oro para lograr eso que tanto ansiaba, que era que Yamato se sincerase con ella y se abriese. Se sentía estúpida por haber desaprovechado el momento y sobre todo mal por haber decepcionado a su amigo.

El silencio reinó entre los dos y este sí, fue uno de esos silencios incómodos que tanto detesta normalmente la gente.

Con la certeza de que, conociendo a Sora, ahora se estaría culpabilizando por no haberle hecho caso, Yamato se decidió a romper el silencio y por lo tanto, las reflexiones castigadoras de Takenouchi.

-Deberías ir a casa.

Sora regresó a la realidad al escucharlo, donde en efecto, se había escapado en Nochebuena por una de sus rabietas infantiles.

Suspiró, bajando la cabeza.

-Mi padre no ha venido.

-Me lo imaginaba.- respondió Ishida, tomando asiento a su lado.

-Y he vuelto a pagarlo con mi madre, como cuando tenía once años.

-Me lo imaginaba también.

La tenista miró a su amigo con algo de molestia. ¿Desde cuando era tan predecible? Aunque, a decir verdad, le reconfortó el hecho de que Yamato la conociese tan bien, pero por supuesto no lo mostró.

-Es injusto, ¿no crees?.- retomó la palabra el rubio.

-¿Cómo?

Si algo le apasionaba a Sora eran los consejos de Yamato.

-Siempre te decepcionan los que no están y siempre lo pagamos con la persona que está.

La portadora del amor lo observó con detenimiento, esa mirada melancólica que se perdía por el horizonte. Le dio la sensación de que hablaba de un caso específico y que no era el suyo precisamente. Sin duda su situación familiar era más delicada que la suya, sin embargo, nunca había visto a Yamato quejarse, enrabietarse, ni llorar por estos hechos. Los aceptaba y aprendía a vivir con ellos. En ese aspecto le admiraba mucho.

Tuvo la tentación de preguntarle por su madre, por su padre y por sus cosas en general, tenía curiosidad por saber como conseguía afrontar de una forma tan entera esta situación, quería saber como lograba ser tan fuerte, a pesar de que esa mirada triste delatase que todo era un fachada de cara al mundo.

No fue consciente de cuando pasó por su cabeza pero si lo hubiese abrazado en ese instante hubiese sido feliz, por un momento se imaginó rodeándolo entre sus brazos, dejando que descansase su cabeza en su pecho, haciéndole olvidar sus problemas, sus miedos y sus desilusiones, simplemente dejando que ella lo cuidase, lo quisiese, que ella le dibujase una sonrisa sincera y feliz que jamás se pudiese borrar.

Notó un calor inmenso solo por imaginarlo, desde el pecho, extendiéndose a todas las partes de su cuerpo, en realidad, eso lo sentía solo con mirarlo, algo a lo que se estaba volviendo realmente adicta.

-No hagas sufrir más a tu madre, seguro que ahora lo está pasando mal.- comentó Yamato, girando el rostro hacia ella, provocándole un espasmo en todo su cuerpo que acabó ruborizando sus mejillas.

No queriéndose parar a pensar el significado de todas estas sensaciones, Sora asintió con determinación.

-No quiero hacer sufrir a mi madre, nunca más.

-Entonces, ¿qué haces en un banco de un parque infantil en Nochebuena?.- preguntó con una amable y real sonrisa.

La pelirroja se la devolvió, poniéndose en pie. Yamato imitó sus gestos satisfecho.

Entonces la mano de Sora tomó vida propia, porque juraría que ella no la había mandado recoger la de Yamato, por lo que esa orden habría venido directa de su corazón.

Ishida comprobó que seguía siendo tan cálida y suave como la recordaba. Tímidamente correspondió ese agarre, al mismo tiempo que su pulgar realizaba una osadía dirigida también exclusivamente por su corazón, como era acariciar el dorso de la mano de su amiga. De una forma suave y delicada, de la única forma que pensó que se podría hacer.

Sora sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, cuyo origen era esta vez la caricia del rubio, pero logró controlar estas involuntarias reacciones y aunque el temblor de su piernas indicasen que podría caer desplomada en cualquier segundo se contuvo, mirando firmemente a ese muchacho, siendo solo entonces consciente de lo diferente que era que su mano estuviese entre las suyas a entre otras personas como era su mejor amigo Taichi. Yamato le daba algo mágico que no era capa de asimilar.

-Me has ayudado mucho, gracias.- balbuceó con nerviosismo, apresurándose a retirar la mano.

Yamato hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-Tú también a mí, gracias.

Se adelantó un par de pasos cruzándola, ya que sus caminos ahora eran opuestos. Vivían cerca, pero en estos momentos les daba la impresión de que era una distancia excesiva.

-Feliz Navidad.- sintió el deber de decir antes de que Yamato se alejase demasiado.

Ishida correspondió con una sonrisa.

-Feliz Navidad.

Y con un torpe gesto con los dedos por parte de ella y un casi imperceptible movimiento de cejas por parte de él, cada uno tomó su camino, sintiendo eso sí que parte de sus corazones se habían quedado en ese banco, en esa Nochebuena, fundiéndose con esos copos de nieve de los que solo ellos dos habían sido testigos.

...

Sora no se animaba a meter la llave y girarla porque tenia terror a que su madre estuviese justificadamente enfadada con ella y no le hablase en toda la noche, o que ya se hubiese ido a la cama e ignorase por completo su presencia. Tenía pánico a que este nuevo dolor que seguro que le había causado la alejasen otra vez de ella, que todo lo que gracias a Piyomon construyó se hiciese añicos por una rabieta infantil, por una decepción que, como bien le había dicho Yamato, no había sido causada por ella.

Por eso le costó abrir esa puerta, pero finalmente lo hizo, no era plan de pasarse la noche en un descansillo por culpa de su cobardía.

-¿Mamá?.- musitó con remordimientos.

La luz estaba echada, pero nadie había ido a recibirle, eso le atemorizó. No estaba preparada para pasar esa noche en soledad.

Sin querer hacer demasiado ruido se adentró en la casa llegando al salón donde la cena estaba sin servir tal y como la había dejado. Descubrió la figura de su madre mirando por el ventanal. No se molestó en darse la vuelta cuando escuchó a su hija y eso Sora no supo como interpretarlo.

Uno de esos silencios de los que había hablado hace unos minutos con su amigo Yamato presidió el hogar. Y era un silencio raro, no era cómodo, ni incómodo, simplemente era un silencio.

-Está nevando.- rompió la gélida atmósfera la adulta.

La pelirroja la miró sorprendida. Toshiko se medio giró y avergonzada por su comportamiento esa noche, Sora fue incapaz de mantenerle la mirada.

-Lo siento mamá.- susurró.

Escuchó los pasos de su madre acercándose a ella, no se atrevía a alzar la cabeza por miedo a ver esa mirada severa que le atravesaba el corazón. Tampoco hizo falta porque lo que se coló en su campo visual fue un teléfono.

-Llama a tu padre.- dijo de forma autoritaria.

Sora la miró de forma desvalida mientras su mano temblorosa e indecisa aceptaba ese teléfono.

En ese instante tuvo un fuerte sentimiento de orgullo y sobre todo admiración hacia esa persona, sintiéndose hasta indigna de ser su hija. Porque una vez más, su marido era quien le había fallado y Sora lo había pagado con ella, pero como siempre a diferencia de su hija, no buscaba culpables. Sabía que Haruhiko estaría triste y se sentiría culpable y quería que su hija le reconfortase y tranquilizase. Prefería que Sora pagase siempre sus frustraciones y decepciones con ella antes que con él.

Creyó que era la muestra de amor más grande que había visto nunca. Y por primera vez fue consciente de lo mucho que tenía que aprender de su madre.

La haría, por supuesto que haría esa llamada en la que no le reprocharía nada a su progenitor, pero antes, la persona que siempre estaba ahí con ella se merecía algo que Sora solo supo mostrar con un abrazo, que por supuesto cogió de improvisto a la maestra.

-Gracias por estar siempre mamá, te quiero.

El casi siempre rostro pétreo de Toshiko reflejó una gran emoción, e irónicamente, encontrándose entre los brazos de su madre como si se tratase de un bebé, Sora descubrió que por fin estaba empezando a madurar sentimentalmente y a dejar atrás su niñez, así como sus rabietas infantiles.

...

Todavía turbado por este encuentro nocturno, Yamato llegó a su hogar. La verdad, ya se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a su barullo sentimental que incrementaba cada vez que pasaba un rato con Sora, o incluso solo con pensar en ella.

Le sorprendió encontrarse con la luz encendida y unos zapatos en la entrada.

-¿Papá?

No se esperaba que ya hubiese llegado pero tampoco podía decir con seguridad cuanto rato había estado fuera.

-Hijo, ¿dónde estabas?.- lo vio asomándose al recibidor.

-Salí a dar una vuelta.- indicó Yamato quitándole importancia.

Hiroaki, que ya llevaba el delantal puesto, sonrió.

-Está nevando.

Tras quitarse la ropa de abrigo, el rubio siguió los pasos de su padre viendo que estaba calentando esa cena que él había preparado. Acto seguido tomó asiento esperando que le sirviesen.

-Sí, ya me fijé.- dijo, llevándose por inercia los dedos a la punta de su nariz, donde Sora le recogió ese copo. Inevitablemente la sangre se concentró en sus mejillas por recordarlo.

Siguió los movimientos de su padre colocando los platos sobre la mesa y solo pudo corresponderle con una sonrisa, sincera y real, porque de nada servía dar consejos si no los ponía en práctica en su caso.

Siempre pensando que estaba solo, convenciéndose de que su Nochebuena era solitaria, de que no existía nadie en el mundo que se preocupase por él, pero era mentira, porque ese hombre estaba a su lado, quizá no tanto como le hubiese gustado pero sí lo suficiente. Además, si no fuese por él, no sería tan autosuficiente como era ahora.

Echaba de menos una familia convencional y siempre la echaría, pero no podía olvidar que sí tenía familia, que su padre, aquel que estaba todos los días a su lado era su mayor familia.

-Está riquísimo hijo. Te prometo que el año que viene hago yo la cena.- dijo el periodista, sacando a Yamato de sus pensamientos.

Él lo miró con incredulidad, porque sabía las pocas probabilidades que había de que cumpliese esa promesa, sin embargo, también sabía que la había hecho con todo su corazón y ganas de cumplirla. Así que lo único que pudo hace fue asentir, mientras degustaba en su compañía esa cena de Nochebuena.

-Seguro que te sale algo delicioso, papá.

...

...

_El día de Nochebuena nunca había sido mi fecha favorita del calendario, más que nada porque me hacía recordar los tiempos en los que mis padres aún no estaba divorciados y pasábamos unas fiestas animadas y felices. En realidad, era una fecha que te hacía recordar a las familias y a los que no teníamos una familia como los demás solo nos hacía recordar lo desgraciados que éramos._

_Pero ya estaba harto de evocar al pasado y sufrir por algo que jamás volvería, esta Nochebuena descubrí que había que mirar al futuro y que tenía que dejar de compadecerme y luchar por lo que deseaba._

_Casi lo logré con Sora, pero ahora me pregunto que habría pasado si hubiese llegado a confesarle mis sentimientos, si le hubiese dicho, "no sé de que forma, ni sé lo que quiero pero me gustas." Yo sé lo que habría pasado, la habría espantado, incomodado y la habría hecho desaparecer de mi lado. Habría perdido lo que debe ser más importante para mí, la amistad, a pesar de que nunca pueda llegar a tratar a Sora como una amiga._

_Además, no puedo olvidar lo que vi esa mañana en el centro comercial, cuando Sora y Taichi iban de la mano. Ninguno me ha dicho nada al respecto y evidentemente que yo tampoco he preguntado, pero si no son ya novios pronto lo serán, ¿y que podré hacer yo entonces? Deseo ser su amigo, el amigo que se merecen pero no sé si seré capaz de lograrlo, porque me va a doler, aún no sé de que forma pero no lo podré aguantar. Por eso deberé endurecerme de nuevo, si no puedo evitarlos, porque no debo evitarlos, tengo que conseguir ser su amigo fiel, tendré que endurecer mis sentimientos para que no me duela, para que sea capaz de reírme con sinceridad cuando estoy con ellos, o de que no me afecte sus gestos de cariño y sus miradas cómplices._

_Si fuese tan fácil… ojalá tuviese una varita mágica capaz de convertir mis sentimientos en los que deben ser, pero no es así y lo que me hace sentir Sora cada vez es más fuerte y los celos que me hace sentir Taichi cada vez más desesperanzadores._

_¿Cómo podrá acabar esto bien?_

_Tendré que esforzarme para ocultarlo y hacerlo desaparecer, porque no puedo declararme, eso jamás. Aunque igual la próxima vez que estemos solos ya no pueda controlarme y lo haga, ¿y si así se soluciona mi agonía? Al menos, me sentiría liberado, aunque fuese a costa de nuestra amistad._

_No sé lo que sucederá en el futuro, porque me he dado cuenta de que cuando estoy con ella no importa lo que piense o haya decidido, mis sentimientos van por libre. Me vuelvo impredecible, todo puede pasar y puede que la próxima vez, no haya copos de nieve para detenerme._

...

Diciembre 2001

...

.

* * *

N/A: y hasta aquí el capi de hoy. Sin más, quería hacer un paralelismo de las Nochebuenas solitarias que vivían mis niños antes de que dentro de un año se junten para siempre y nunca más vuelvan a sentir esa sensación de soledad en este día.

Además, por supuesto su relación va avanzando como siempre de forma paulatina, así como el enredo mental de Yamato. Tengo la sensación de que me estoy metiendo más en los sentimientos del rubio de oro que en los de Sora, y puede que sea así, pero más porque ha sido él quien se ha dado cuenta primero de lo que siente, Sora lo va descubriendo también, pero aún no lo asimila y no lo relaciona con sentimientos amorosos, pero en el próximo capítulo por fin se hará más evidente creo y entonces me meteré más en como evolucionan esos sentimientos, espero.

Es un poco complicado de escribir este fic porque es difícil expresar como va naciendo un amor entre dos preadolescentes, por lo menos para mí. De todas formas espero que esté quedando coherente, aunque siendo adolescentes la coherencia no existe, ya que como dice Yamato, intenta una cosa pero sus sentimientos van por libre así que en cada encuentro todo puede pasar.

Nada más, que creo que me enrollé bastante, solo deciros que no os perdáis el próximo capi… ¡**Historia de San Valentín!**

Publicado: 24/07/2012


	11. Historia de San Valentín

Aquí estoy un mes más, agradeciendo vuestra fidelidad a este fic en esta nueva actualización.

Y ahora viene la sección de noticias importantes:

Lo he comentado como un deseo varias veces, pero ahora lo digo de forma oficial, y es que la fecha finalización de este fic es el 24/12/2012 Día del sorato. Sin embargo aún le quedan 8 capítulos sin contar este, por lo que… ¡en efecto!, de ahora en adelante las actualizaciones se harán aproximadamente cada 15 días.

Publicaré el día 8 y 24 de cada mes.

Dicho esto, lean si aún lo desean y que aunque esto ya suena a recta final, todavía quedan los capis más jugosos del fic, espero.

Bueno y a nivel general de autora decir que en este mes ya solo me queda la actualización el día 29 del último capi de "Diálogos de Hoguera". Lo comento porque soy consciente de que esta semana me flipé demasiado con actualizaciones XD Es lo que tiene el mes digimon, que te inspira.

Nos vemos al final, disfruten!

.

* * *

**Historia de San Valentín**

...

Febrero 2002

...

_Que rápido pasa el tiempo, porque parecía que era ayer cuando empecé la secundaria y ya estaba a punto de terminar este primer año, en este año 2002 que algo me decía que iba a ser muy especial, ¿el por qué?, no lo sé, era un sentimiento que venía desde mi interior, tal vez desde mi emblema. No sabía como explicarlo, solo sabía que de un momento a otro volvería a brillar de nuevo y de una forma como nunca antes lo había hecho._

_Sí, este año tenía todo para ser especial: era capicúa, por primera vez en la historia se iba a celebrar un mundial de futbol en Japón, ya hacía dos años desde que el efecto 2000 era historia, y ya no había nadie que pudiese negar que habíamos pasado de siglo y hasta de milenio, aunque yo aún sigo preguntándome en que año exactamente ocurrió eso, ¿2000 o 2001?, en cualquier caso, ya era parte del pasado._

_Futuro. Sonaba tan bien esa palabra, cada día me apetecía más mirar hacia el futuro y preguntarme que nos depararía a todos. Solo sé que tengo muy buenas vibraciones para este año, que por alguna razón o varias jamás podré olvidarlo, ¿acaso Japón ganará el mundial?, vale ya me he pasado de soñadora. Entonces, igual… ¿volveré a ver a Piyomon?, para mi tristeza creo que eso es más improbable que el sueño de ver a los samuráis azules levantando la copa del mundo en Yokohama. Aunque bueno, como siempre, nunca hay que perder la esperaza, el año es muy largo y puede estar lleno de muchas sorpresas._

_Pero mejor, por ahora especularé solo sobre lo que va a pasar a corto plazo, o lo que es lo mismo, en esta semana llena de corazones, chocolates y parejas empalagosas. En efecto, el día de San Valentín ha llegado a nuestra isla y como siempre me produce el mismo desinterés de todos los años. Aunque si soy sincera, cada vez me da un poco más de envidia esas chicas que en otro tiempo habría llamado tontas por preparar chocolates para el chico que le gusta, quizá porque a una parte de mí le gustaría hacer eso mismo, porque significaría que tenía a alguien a quien hacérselo y mostrar mis sentimientos. _

_Bueno, no quiero decir que esté buscando un novio ni nada de eso, simplemente, me agradaría comprobar que yo también puedo albergar esa clase de amor, aunque pensándolo mejor, si eso ocurriese, creo que empezarían las complicaciones serias en mi vida. Ya se sabe todo lo que conlleva el amor romántico: dolor, sufrimiento, celos, no poder sacarte a esa persona de la cabeza… pero también es verdad que una persona que jamás haya sentido todo eso por alguien, pasa por el mundo sin haber vivido. ¡Oh!, cada día detesto más los estúpidos e-mails encadenados de amor de Mimi, ¡yo antes no hablaba así!_

_Cambiando de tema, una cosa buena tiene San Valentín y es que según me enteré, en muchas lugares del mundo este día es utilizado para celebrar el amor y la amistad, dos sentimientos muy importantes y muy digimoniciosos, y como portadora de uno de esos emblemas, celebraré San Valentín con mi mejor sonrisa. Ojalá Yamato hiciese lo mismo y quisiera celebrarlo conmigo, al fin y al cabo, es nuestro día._

...

...

Yamato Ishida era una persona a la que le costaba bastante conciliar el sueño ya que tenía esa mala costumbre de pensar antes de dormir.

En la oscuridad de su habitación y acompañado de la soledad no podía evitar darle vueltas a la cabeza y reflexionar sobre los asuntos más insignificante de su vida. No podía llegar a recordar desde cuando tenía esa manía más propia de un adulto con profundas preocupaciones que de un preadolescente como él, en realidad tampoco se lo había planteado nunca, pero si lo hiciese, lo más probable era que llegase a la conclusión de que empezó cuando su vida se desmoronó a los siete años de edad. Por la sencilla razón de que no podía relacionar su infancia con habitaciones oscuras y soledad, juraría que cuando vivía con sus padres nunca había seguido desde la ventana la ruta que hacía la luna a lo largo de una interminable noche.

No, todo eso había empezado a pasar en esa habitación donde se encontraba ahora, bajo la luna de Odaiba.

Sin embargo, por las mañanas le pasaba todo lo contrario, quizá por el sueño que acumulaba al estar hasta la madrugada insomne, pero en cualquier caso, era difícil que se despegase de las sábanas con la salida del sol.

Se volteó entre los delirios de un sueño mientras en su cabeza resonaba una canción que bien podría describir su vida y sus sentimientos en este momento, "All by Myself". Y fue en el momento álgido del estribillo cuando sus ojos se abrieron y sobresaltado, reincorporó el torso. Tardó varias milésimas en ser consciente de lo que sucedía. A pesar de que no pudiese recordar lo que había estado soñando hasta ese momento, le había costado abandonar el mundo de los sueños.

Se frotó la cara con las manos de una forma bastante violenta, tratando de despejarse al mismo tiempo que la canción terminaba y el locutor de la radio decía unas palabras que no llegó a escuchar. Rápidamente la paró, pensando que alguien podría ver que se había despertado con Celine Dion y perdería su dignidad para siempre. En realidad, le extrañó la canción radiada hoy ya que normalmente era una emisora que emitía sobre todo rock y blues. Tampoco tenía tiempo ni ganas para pensar en la programación de la radio con la que se despertaba.

Bostezó ampliamente al mismo tiempo que se colocaba los pantalones del instituto y rebuscaba entre su desorden la camisa, que como era de esperar, se la encontró manchada.

-Mierda.- maldijo, haciéndose la nota mental para el futuro de no volver a sentarse al lado de Taichi cuando comía un bollo de chocolate.

Tras asearse lo justo para eliminar las legañas que habían montado campamento en sus envidiados ojos, el joven, todavía con la manchada camisa en la mano, se adentró a la cocina donde su padre apuraba el café mientras desafinaba el tema más conocido y cursi de Steve Wonder que hablaba de una empalagosa llamada telefónica, y que en esos momentos estaban radiando.

Por lo entusiasmado que se mostraba Hiroaki, quizá recordando sus tiempos de músico juvenil, Yamato tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para hacerse notar, pero finalmente lo logró.

-Buenos días hijo.- saludó con una desconcertante sonrisa, mientras le tendía un zumo.

Ishida hijo no reparó en su nada habitual actitud y sin más le mostró su camisa.

-Está manchada, ¿dónde está mi otra camisa?

El periodista le señaló la cesta de la ropa con la mirada y Yamato se desesperó al inspeccionarla.

-Está arrugada.

-Sabes que no se me da bien planchar.- excusó el adulto.

Y por supuesto el rubio flipó ante esa nueva excusa, preguntándose si existiría alguna actividad doméstica que a ese hombre se le diese bien.

-No soy tu criada.- masculló con enfado, arrojando la sucia camisa al suelo.

Al ver esa acción muestra de su desesperación, el periodista depositó la taza sobre la mesa y se acercó a Yamato.

-Perdona hijo.- le fue a pasar la mano sobre el cabello pero Ishida se adelantó a su osado movimiento torciendo el cuello. Hiroaki captó el rechazo, sin duda su hijo no se había levantado con muy buenos ánimos, al contrario de todo el mundo, o por lo menos de las emisoras de radio que ahora torturaban los oídos de Yamato con "Unchained melody".- ¿quieres que te deje una de las mías?

El compañero de Gabumon lo miró con agotamiento, cierto era que había crecido un poco en el último año, pero su cuerpo de púber todavía era muy diferente al de un hombre adulto como su padre.

-Sí claro, para que parezca el fantasma de la ópera y la gente se ría de mí.- protestó, resignándose a ponerse su camisa arrugada.

Pese a la penosa situación, Hiroaki no pudo contener su sonrisa.

-El fantasma de la ópera no es de los que llevan sábanas.- aunque oficialmente no tuviese interés por la anotación literaria de su padre, Yamato lo miró tímidamente de reojo, ya que nunca estaba de más aprender cosas nuevas.- ese llevaba una máscara porque tenía el rostro deformado.

Y por supuesto que el portador de la amistad se horrorizó, apresurándose a tocar su perfecto e inmaculado rostro.

-Eres cruel padre.- negó, ya contagiándose del tono divertido de su padre, momento que aprovechó este para desacomodarle el cabello como había deseado antes, para desesperación del rubio.

Yamato abrió el armario superior, ese que estaba encima de la pequeña repisa donde tenían la radio, en busca de algo de comida que acompañase su zumo, claro que aprovechó para mirar con desagrado ese aparato. Tenía una prioridad mayor que desayunar y era dar descanso por fin a sus oídos, de modo que tomándolo entre las manos empezó a pasar la ruedita buscando una emisora que echasen algo decente. Baladas románticas en una docena de emisoras, dedicaciones románticas por otra emisora y concursos románticos en otra, por lo que la única solución que encontró fue apagarla.

-¿Qué mierda le pasa hoy a la radio que no echan nada más que cursiladas?.- preguntó asqueado.

Su padre desvió la vista al techo y emitió un suspiro, pensando que Yamato ya estaba al corriente de lo que sucedía y que solo se estaba quejando del excesivo bombardeo.

-Que me vas a contar hijo, en la cadena tenemos preparados nueve especiales sobre el amor.

El rubio pestañeo un par de veces sin entender.

-Pensé que este año era el del bombardeo de futbol no del amor.

Hiroaki rió.

-No creas, dicen que los chocolates más vendidos este año van a ser unos con forma de balón de futbol.

Pero el rubio siguió sin salir de su confusión, ¿qué demonios tenía que ver ahora el chocolate? Entonces, poco a poco todas las piezas fueron encajando en su mente, recordando que estaban a Febrero, que los centros comerciales llevaban una semana anunciando una festividad representada con corazones y ahora lo del chocolate, solo había una posible respuesta a por qué el mundo se había despertado tan cursi.

Exhaló de forma exagerada y desagradable al ser consciente.

-Es San Valentín.

-¿Ahora caes?

Yamato se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-No tengo mucho interés por este día.

-Seguro que te empieza a interesar cuando veas que un montón de chavalitas te regalan chocolates.- dijo el hombre guiñándole un ojo con complicidad.

Yamato se incomodó por ese comentario y sobre todo se preocupó por pensar en lo poco que le apetecía lidiar hoy con las insulsas chicas de su instituto.

-Genial.- dijo de forma apática, ya disponiéndose a marchar pero Hiroaki se lo impidió rodeándole del cuello.

-¡Oh venga hijo!, afronta este día de otra manera, también tiene sus cosas buenas.

Cruzándose de brazos en un gesto de semi desprecio, Yamato miró a su padre invitándole a continuar. Dudaba mucho de que pudiese existir en el mundo algo que le convenciese de que el día de San Valentín podía significar algo más que consumismo innecesario.

No era que Yamato detestase el consumismo innecesario y la media docena de productos inútiles que utilizaba para su cabello lo demostraba, pero con lo que no comulgaba era con el consumismo unido a los sentimientos. Para Ishida no se debía comerciar con el amor ni otra clase de sentimientos.

-Puedes celebrar este día sin ser participe de la parafernalia que se monta alrededor.

-¿Ah sí?.- cuestionó Yamato con escepticismo.

-Claro, simplemente estando con las personas que te importan.

-¿Y para eso necesitas un día en el calendario?.- contraatacó el rubio.

Hiroaki ya no mostraba una defensa vehemente por este día, simplemente quería que su hijo comprendiese que aunque las multinacionales se hubiesen apropiado de él no eran las dueñas de los sentimientos que representaba.

-A veces a la gente se le olvida demostrar su amor y su amistad y necesitan que se lo recuerden por lo menos un día al año.- dijo con una perceptible nostalgia, sin embargo lo que había llamado la atención a Yamato era otra cosa.

-¿Amor y amistad?.- preguntó con desconfianza. Esas dos palabras le sonaban demasiado bien juntas.

-Bueno, en algunos lugares del mundo este día se le conoce como el del amor y la amistad, ¿no lo sabías?

Por supuesto que no lo sabía y la sonrisa de ilusión que fue incapaz de controlar delató lo mucho que le había gustado enterarse de esa información.

Tal vez había sido un Grinch san valentinero antes de tiempo y este día tenía sus cosas buenas. ¿Cómo iba a imaginar Ishida que existiría un día en el calendario dedicado a su emblema y al de Sora?, en cierta forma, era como su día y saber eso fue lo único necesario para que empezase a ver con buenos ojos las interminables baladas románticas de la radio, los desmesurados adornos en las tiendas y hasta las chicas que le regalarían chocolatitos esperando una fingida sonrisa por su parte, porque no podía sentirse mal este día. Después de enterarse de lo que representaba le resultaba imposible encontrarle algo malo. Un día para él y Sora, ¿sería un día destinado a pasarlo con ella?, o quizá, ¿para declararle su supuesto amor?

...

No había demasiadas cosas en el instituto de Odaiba que indicasen que se encontraban en el día de los enamorados, cosa normal ya que a pesar de lo que la mayoría de los adolescentes pensaban, ese lugar estaba destinado para estudiar y formarse y no para ligar y besuquearse por los pasillos. No obstante, siempre había cosas que delataban el día que se estaba viviendo, ya fuese en forma de chicas regalando chocolates a sus novios o futuros novios, chicos tratando de llamar la atención de las chicas que habían pasado de ellos, o los discretos carteles de la fiesta de San Valentín del "Butter-fly", o lo que era lo mismo, de la cafetería de ambiente juvenil que estaba frente al instituto y que era frecuentada por los estudiantes.

Uno de esos carteles era lo que estaban leyendo una pareja que ya se dirigía a sus respectivas clases.

-Que rollo.- menospreció la muchacha retomando su camino.

El joven de espesa caballera apresuró a alcanzarla.

-¿Por qué dices eso?.- Sora no respondió, en realidad porque no tenía nada que decir malo de esa fiesta, pero tampoco bueno. Simplemente no encontraba que fuese lo idóneo para este día.- ¿eso significa que no vamos a ir?

Sora aguantó una carcajada, mirando a su amigo con diversión.

-Tú haz lo que quieras, no hace falta que vayamos en pack a todos lados.

Tacihi le hizo una socarrona burla, al mismo tiempo que se pasaba la cartera de libros por detrás del hombro.

-No puedo ir solo el día de San Valentín, parecería un pringado que no tiene pareja.

La sonrisa de Takenouchi desapareció al escuchar esa irritante palabra, sobre todo si salía de boca de su mejor amigo "pareja". Últimamente estaba muy pesado con este tema y cada vez le resultaba más engorrosa esa estúpida manía de creerse una pareja de verdad, es decir, no solo de amigos.

-Taichi, no somos pareja.- dijo tratando de que su tono sonase fuerte y convincente, pero se quedó en un susurro asustado.

Agobio, angustia y pánico, eso era lo que recurrentemente le producían las continuas, hasta que no se demuestre lo contrario, bromas de Taichi.

-¿Qué dices?.- cuestionó el moreno en tono despreocupado.

Sora cerró los ojos y tragó saliva temerosa, seguidamente exhaló con fuerza todo el aire de los pulmones y contó hasta diez mentalmente, tratando de juntar el suficiente valor y ordenar en su corazón sus desbarajustados sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo.

No podía continuar con esta incomodidad por más tiempo, debía ser sincera con sus sentimientos, se lo debía a Taichi y a ella misma. Debía aclararle lo que había entre ellos antes de que alguien resultase innecesariamente herido, aunque todavía tenía la esperanza de que los comentarios cada vez más convincentes de Yagami formasen parte de una alargada broma y que no existiese ningún sentimiento romántico hacia ella. Realmente, tampoco estaba segura de que era eso lo que deseaba, pero si su relación con Taichi derivaba en algo más lo que sí tenía claro era que este no era el momento, que ahora su corazón no estaba enfocado en él.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar.- musitó sin apenas fuerza y se odió por ello, por no ser capaz de ser esa chica decidida y tenaz cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos.

El portador del valor captó que algo no andaba bien, pero no le dio excesiva importancia.

-Lo hablamos esta tarde en la fiesta.

Además tampoco era el momento de tener una conversación íntima y la pelirroja lo supo al ver hacia donde dirigía la mirada su amigo. Sin proponérselo, su rostro se dulcificó al segundo.

-¡Vaya!, el rubito por fin se ha levantado, ¿y era a mí al que siempre se me pegaban las sábanas?

Solo al escuchar ese tono guasón Ishida fue consciente de quien le hablaba. Al enfocarle sus labios todavía esbozaban una sonrisa, claro que le desapareció al comprobar lo que ya se imaginaba y era que el día de Sora y Yamato, como siempre sería el día de Taichi y Sora.

Takenouchi le saludó tímidamente y este evitó el contacto visual, Yagami en cambio le estrujó del cuello. En el momento que escuchó su carcajada, supo a que se debía y apurado, avergonzado y también enfadado, apresuró a taparse con la chaqueta todo lo posible.

-Colega, ¿dónde has metido tu camisa?

Movida por la curiosidad, Sora quiso ver a que se refería, aunque la versión oficial sobre lo que opinaba de ese comentario era que era de mal gusto.

Claramente molesto, el rubio se removió liberándose del agarre de su amigo. Genial, dos segundos con esos dos y su día feliz de celebración de los sentimientos de su emblema y el de Sora se había ido por el retrete.

-Olvidaba que a ti te plancha la ropa tu mamita, así como te hace la cenita, la camita y te limpia el culito después de hacer popo.- rebatió el muchacho de forma hiriente. La sonrisa de Yagami desapareció consciente de que había metido la pata, aunque también era verdad que Yamato resultaba demasiado susceptible para estos temas.

Sora se mordió el labio inferior con tensión, mientras el compañero de Agumon optaba por restar importancia a lo sucedido.

-Perdona Yama-kun.- se disculpó sin demasiado ímpetu, dándole un amistoso golpe en la espalda.

Pese a que no le apetecía seguir charlando con él, Ishida emitió un gruñido de conformidad.

-Oye, ¿qué vas a hacer esta tarde?, ¿vas a venir a la fiesta del "Butter-fly"?, nosotros vamos.- explicó.

Ese "nosotros vamos" no fue del agrado de Sora, ya que sonaba como una pareja y por alguna razón le disgustaba que Taichi hablase de esa forma delante de Yamato, es decir, que él pudiese llegar a pensar que era su pareja.

No quería que Yamato lo pensase, quizá para que no se sintiese incómodo, aunque tampoco era por eso, simplemente no quería confundirlo, ni confundirse ella misma.

Tenía la necesidad de que Yamato la viese como una persona libre e independiente y no como una extensión de Taichi, que era como se sentía últimamente, sobre todo cuando coincidían con Ishida.

-Es una fiesta de amigos.- añadió, trastocando a Taichi. El rubio ni reparó en sus palabras.

Su mirada era fría y aunque estuviese al lado de sus amigos, su presencia se notaba distante, inalcanzable, como si estuviese en otro universo en donde no llegasen sus palabras y sus estúpidas aclaraciones. El rubio sentía como un bloque más de ese frío hielo envolvía su corazón tratando de congelarlo, intentando que dejase de bombear con violencia cuando estaba cerca de ella. No tenía permitido sentir calor con su presencia, en momentos como este era cuando lo tenía claro y se daba cuenta de lo idiota que hubiese sido si la hubiese encontrado sola esa mañana y en un alarde de un valor que jamás tendría le hubiese propuesto pasar el día con él.

Debía admitir que el día de Sora y Yamato jamás existiría, como mucho el de Taichi, Sora y Yamato, y eso por supuesto que no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo, no hasta que su muro estuviese terminado y fuese capaz de entregarles su amistad sin una mala mirada y sin un reproche, pero para su desgracia, todavía quedaba mucho para eso.

-¿Vas a venir o no?.- le devolvió a la realidad Taichi.

Ishida se puso a la defensiva.

-¿En serio ves que tenga cara de ir a esa fiesta de pringados?

-Perdone usted majestad…- flipó Taichi, no creyéndose el tonito empleado por Yamato.

Sora también estaba sorprendida por esa agresividad, pero pronto llegó a la conclusión más lógica y era que su amigo guapo por excelencia ya tuviese mil planes para el día de hoy.

-¿Es que ya tienes una cita?.- se atrevió a preguntar.

Yamato giró el rostro bruscamente para encontrarla. Deseó odiarla en ese momento por la crueldad de su pregunta, pero a parte de imposible sería injusto por su parte, ¿qué derecho tenía a reclamar un poco de sensibilidad y comprensión si era incapaz de ser sincero con ella? Fue consciente de la dureza de su mirada al percibir que ella bajaba la cabeza amedrentada. Hacía demasiados días que Sora no perdía un duelo visual con él, y por supuesto que se sintió fatal por ella e indigno poseedor de la amistad.

Regresando la vista al frente dejó salir un débil "sí", pensando que sería la mejor vía de escape en este momento.

-¡Waa Yama-kun!, eso se avisa.- se cachondeó Yagami jugueteando con él.

Y a pesar de su sufrimiento, todavía fue capaz de fingir una sonrisa para su amigo.

Por su parte, la portadora del amor no levantaba cabeza, de forma literal, porque desde que se había encontrado con esa mirada, que nada tenía que ver a la dulce y cálida que le dedicó sin ir más lejos la Nochebuena pasada, no se sentía con fuerzas de alzar la vista. Y cuando pensó que podría hacerlo, una losa cayó sobre ella al escuchar la confirmación de Ishida a su pregunta. Este era el día del amor y la amistad y en su corazón estaba convencida de que debían pasarlo juntos, ¿acaso él no se había dado cuenta de eso?, o quizá era una fantasía romántica surrealista y que por supuesto no tenía derecho a exigir.

Todo le daba vueltas, como si estuviese en un barco a la deriva, porque así era como su corazón se encontraba en ese momento, perdido, sin rumbo, sin dueño. ¿Dueño? Se angustió al ser consciente de sus pensamientos porque, ¿desde cuándo Sora Takenouchi consideraba que su corazón debía tener un dueño?

Pero en este mar de confusiones no estaba sola porque como si se tratase de un faro guía, unos preciosos ojos azules que permanecían grabados en su subconsciente la guiaban de alguna forma a un lugar donde se encontraba más feliz y satisfecha que como había estado nunca. Aunque no eran solo sus ojos, era todo él, era pensar en Yamato lo que libraba su angustia y le reconfortaba.

Entonces lo sintió así y por eso le molestaba e incluso se atrevería a decir que le dolía que se alejase de ella y fuese a dedicar su mirada tranquilizadora y hechizante, donde parecía que no existía nada más en el mundo salvo la persona que se reflejaba en sus ojos en ese momento, a otra chica. Jamás pensó que le afectase tanto, pero así era, deseaba esos ojos solo para ella, deseaba que solo ella fuese capaz de ver esa mirada especial, ¿qué era lo que le estaba pasando?

...

Balanceándose en la banqueta y con los ojos cerrados, Ishida esperaba la llegada del profesor de ciencias al laboratorio. Cualquiera que le viese diría que estaba en estado reflexivo, o relajándose, pero sin ningún tipo de tormento ya que su rostro emanaba calma y sosiego, sin embargo, la dolorosa verdad era que Yamato Ishida estaba maldiciendo su cruel destino, una vez más.

Ninguno de sus compañeros era capaz de entrar en su mente, mucho menos el ilusionado chico que se le acercó.

-¡Yamato-kun!.- le tiró del brazo tanto que lo desequilibró y a punto estuvo de rozar el suelo.

Yamato hizo un violento movimiento para deshacerse de su agarre y lo miró con furia. Viendo la expresión de apuro del muchacho, la reprimenda del portador de la amistad solo se quedó en un semi-gruñido y una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Perdona Yamato-kun.

Ishida suspiró, dirigiendo la vista a la puerta a la espera del profesor. En estos momentos era lo que más ansiaba ya que no le apetecía hablar con nadie.

-¿Qué quieres Nohara?

Sin poder aguantar su emoción, el chico le mostró un paquetito.

-Son chocolates y me los ha regalado Haruka. ¿No es genial?

Y pese a su corazón herido, Ishida esbozó una sonrisa de alegría.

-Me alegro.

El chico que le sustituyó como Romeo en la obra miró el paquete mientras lo manoseaba con nerviosismo. Jamás le agradecería lo suficiente a Ishida haberle dejado su papel y conquistar a la chica de sus sueños, o como él decía y aún no entendía que significaba "clack".

Recuperó la seriedad al ver la mirada nostálgica de su amigo.

-¿No crees que es un buen día para declararte a tu Julieta?

El compañero de Gabumon lo miró y Nohara pudo ver toda la frustración que emanaban sus ojos.

-Ya te lo dije, eso nunca pasará. Lo que yo necesito es olvidarme de ella.- dijo más para sí mismo que para su amigo, mientras miraba sin demasiada atención como tomaba asiento a su lado su compañera de laboratorio.

-Buenos días Ishida-kun.- saludó con una vergonzosa sonrisa.

-Hi.- contestó él desganado con un leve levantamiento de barbilla.

Ni reparó en que su amigo tomaba asiendo en su respectiva mesa debido a que la puerta ya se había cerrado, lo que indicaba que el profesor estaba dentro, simplemente Yamato seguía con sus dilemas emocionales, aunque en realidad en estos momentos su mente estuviese completamente en blanco.

Sin ser consciente, pero miraba con total descaro a su linda compañera de laboratorio, porque no se había dado cuenta antes, o no se había fijado pero Sumiko Yanamoto era un verdadero encanto. Se permitió dibujar una tierna sonrisa cuando estornudó con suavidad, provocando que sus gafas se deslizasen hasta la punta de su nariz. La muchacha miró de reojo a su acompañante tornándose automáticamente roja. Entonces Ishida se dio cuenta de que la miraba con demasiado atrevimiento y apresuró a desviar la vista con torpeza.

Desde ese instante, los compañeros iniciaron un inocente juego de miradas cómplices y sonrisas nerviosas, que sorprendentemente eran del agrado del rubio y lo más importante le hacían olvidar a la omnipresente portadora del amor.

-Como hoy seguramente todos vamos a comer chocolate, vamos a hacer un experimento con este alimento.- explicaba el profesor.- ¿sí, Yagami?.- miró con sospechas al moreno que alzaba el brazo.

No era para menos, ya que el joven estaba terminando de masticar.

-Entonces.- habló, todavía con la boca ocupada.- ¿no podíamos comer el chocolate que estaba sobre nuestras mesas?.- preguntó, mostrando sus dientes achocolatados.

El profesor negó con desaprobación.

-Debí haberlo imaginado, ¿alguien más se ha comido el chocolate del experimento?

Hasta doce manos fueron levantadas, trece cuando Yagami arrampló también con el chocolate de su compañero.

-Está bien.- suspiró el maestro. Luego se dirigió a la primera mesa, o lo que era lo mismo, la de Sumiko y Yamato.

-Yanamoto-chan, ¿podrías ir a la cafetería y pedirles un par de tabletas, por favor?

-¡Que sean tres!.- apresuró a exclamar Taichi, aunque viendo la severa mirada que le dedicó el profesor comprendió que no sería tan paciente como su adorado profesor Fujiyama de la primaria. El tiempo de hacer el payaso en clase ya era historia.

La obediente chica se levantó aceptando el encargo con una pequeña reverencia, aunque justo antes de que saliese de esa larga mesa de laboratorio, Ishida tuvo la necesidad de ponerse en pie.

-¡La acompaño!.- gritó, evidentemente sin pensar.

Sonrojo de la muchacha, murmullo divertido de sus compañeros y Yamato quedó en estado de nervios por su repentina acción.

-Es que… igual le pesa.- excusó, viéndose incapaz de hacer más el ridículo.

-¿Dos tabletas?.- cuestionó el profesor con incredulidad. Yamato tragó saliva y la chica no sabía donde meterse para ocultar su vergüenza. Nadie se esperaba que el normalmente estricto profesor de ciencias hiciese un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.- bah, hoy es San Valentín y estoy de buen humor, traed tres tabletas.

Ishida no hizo nada por esconder su sonrisa victoriosa y sin más preámbulos, abandonó la sala con su compañera.

Caminaron uno junto al otro sin decir absolutamente nada y evitando que sus miradas se encontrasen. No es que estar cerca de esa chica se pudiese comparar ni mucho menos con la marea de sentimientos que le provocaba su pelirroja por excelencia, pero le proporcionaba una sensación agradable, algo que muy pocas veces sentía con nadie. Quizá, con ella sí que fuese distinto y le haría desaparecer sus sentimientos por Sora. Por el momento era la chica ideal para pasar este día, de eso estaba seguro, más que nada porque llevaba siendo su compañera desde el inicio de curso y hoy era la primera vez que se había quedado mirándola anonadado. Tenía que ser una señal.

Yamato había tenido una vez una cita con una chica, había besado a un par de chicas, pero nunca en su vida había tenido que dar el paso de pedir esa dichosa cita y eso era algo que le ponía demasiado nervioso. A fin de cuentas, pese a su fachada, en su interior no dejaba de ser ese chico tímido e inseguro de su niñez.

-Es por ahí.- le despertó de su trance la dulce voz de su acompañante.

Reuniendo ese valor que nunca sería capaz de mostrar con Sora, le hizo la pregunta.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?.- cuestionó con voz de niño bueno.

Las mejillas de la joven mostraron un adorable tono carmesí. Ishida sonrió satisfecho por provocar esa reacción.

-¿Qué quieres decir Ishida-kun?.- balbuceó con timidez.

Yamato se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo.

-Bueno, que… tal vez, si quieres, podríamos pasar la tarde juntos.

Evitando mirarle a esos ojos azules que quitaban la respiración, Sumiko realizó un liviano gesto de asentimiento, que a Yamato le dio una gran alegría, confianza y seguridad en sí mismo, pero también un poco de pánico por lo que pudiese suceder, ya que esta decisión había sido tomada enteramente por su cabeza, sin el beneplácito de su corazón.

...

Había que reconocer que la fiesta de San Valentín por cortesía del "Butter-fly" no estaba tan mal como Sora había imaginado. Realmente nada tenía que ver con el ambiente empalagoso que se respiraba por los comercios en forma de esos corazoncitos rosas. En verdad esta fiesta estaba dirigida a chicos como ellos, sin pareja y con ganas de divertirse.

-¡Y gol!.- anunció Taichi, justo después de realizar su giro maestro de muñeca y comprobar que la bolita se había introducido por la portería contraria.- Japón 5, Alemania 3, ¡los samuráis azules campeones del mundo!.- se flipó alzando los brazos.

Como buena deportista competitiva, a Sora no le gustaba perder y por eso siempre tenía una oportuna excusa.

-Para empezar, no jugaba con Alemania sino con Inglaterra.- señaló la vestimenta de su equipo, que evidentemente podría pasar por cualquiera de esas selecciones.- y para terminar, has ganado porque David estaba lesionado, sino te habría dado una paliza.- excusó, como si dijese algo coherente y todo.

Yagami, que ya alzaba su batido como si de la copa del mundo se tratase, bufó al escucharla. Todo hacía indicar que iban a tener la enésima discusión sobre quien será el héroe del próximo mundial.

-Sora, cuantas veces te lo he dicho, Beckham es un manta, no le llega a la suela a nuestro número siete ¡Nakata!.- anunció, dándose la vuelta para señalar con ambos pulgares el nombre de dicho jugador en su camiseta de la selección nacional.

Cruzada de brazos, Sora lo miró con escepticismo.

-Está bien estar orgulloso de tus compatriotas, pero tampoco hay que alucinar y dejar de ser realista, y en el mundo real, David es mucho mejor que Hidetoshi.

El moreno se llevó las manos a los oídos como si escuchase una terrible blasfemia.

-¡Al diablo Sora!, solo te gusta porque es rubito y de ojos azules, ya eres una chica totalmente y ya no se puede hablar contigo de futbol.- despotricó, ofendiendo considerablemente a su amiga, aunque el rojo de su cara fuese claramente delatador de que en verdad su creciente gusto por ese futbolista se debiese a su innegable atractivo físico.

-¡Tonterías!.- se defendió, abandonado la sala de juegos para volver a la zona de las mesas de la cafetería.

La pelirroja tomó asiento en la barra, al segundo sintió a su lado a su pesadilla particular con peinado inexplicable. Estuvo unos segundos ignorándole, con una expresión de absoluto rechazo en su rostro, aunque ambos sabían que era un paripé y que pronto volverían a compartir carcajadas y así fue.

-Gracias Taichi.- le dio un toque en el brazo para que dejase ya de hacer muecas ridículas.

-¿Por ganarte?.- cuestionó sin entender.

-¡Baka!, me refiero a por obligarme a venir a esta fiesta, no pensé que me lo pasaría tan bien.

-¿Existe algún momento en el que estés conmigo y no te lo pases bien?.- preguntó ofreciéndole una sonrisa tan fanfarrona como sus palabras.

Takenouchi no respondió, se limitó a devolverle la sonrisa, claro que la suya repleta de dulzura y sinceridad. Estaba siendo una tarde maravillosa para ella, no obstante algo en su interior no iba bien porque desde el principio había notado como si faltase algo para que fuese perfecto y aunque le diese miedo meditarlo en profundidad creía saber que era. Ya solo por el malestar que sentía cada vez que pensaba en que su amigo Yamato, portador de la amistad y por tanto coprotagonista de este día, se encontraba en esos momentos en una cita, olvidándose por completo de los sentimientos que se conmemoraban en este día.

Era un pensamiento egoísta y se detestaba por tenerlo.

-¡Ey!, aún no me has regalado chocolate.- exclamó su amigo, devolviéndola a la realidad.

Una realidad que por otra parte ya había olvidado y que era esa donde Taichi la agobiaba con sus comentarios fuera de lugar respecto a su imaginario noviazgo. Aunque esta tarde no había habido ninguno de esos comentarios de momento y eso a Sora le llenaba de esperanza. Si se lo proponían, su relación podía seguir siendo esa perfecta amistad.

-Taichi…

-Tienen forma de balón de futbol.- interrumpió, señalando unos chocolates del mostrador.

Sin demasiado convencimiento, pero la compañera de Piyomon los compró para él.

-No es lo más romántico del mundo, pero bueno.- se conformó el compañero de Agumon con su traviesa sonrisa.

Y la tenista no pudo más. Tenía que dejar claro de una vez por todas lo que le unía a Taichi y por supuesto hacerle ver lo incómodas que resultaban sus bromas. En el caso de que no fuesen bromas, de lo contrario, esto iba a ser muy difícil.

-Taichi, ¿recuerdas que teníamos que hablar?.- musitó.

El moreno estudió sus gestos apurados y su tono miedoso, por eso, por primera vez en el día, adquirió una actitud más seria.

-¿Qué sucede Sora?

La pelirroja se dejó cautivar por la mirada de su amigo, siempre tan protectora. Cuando lo miraba, y sobre todo, él la miraba con esa determinación, sabía que nada malo podía ocurrirle, era la persona en el mundo en la que más confiaba, pero eso no evitaba que fuese incapaz de abrirse a él. En realidad, Sora no tenía la capacidad de hablar de sus sentimientos fácilmente, pero eso no era inconveniente para que los mostrase.

...

Para encontrarse a mediados de un mes tan invernal como febrero, la temperatura no era tan baja como cabía esperar y por eso, el camino de vuelta a casa de la joven pareja no era apresurado. Además, ambos coincidían en que se encontraban en grata compañía.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien esta tarde, muchas gracias.- confesó Sumiko, viendo ya muy cerca su edificio,

Esas palabras le resultaron muy placenteras a Yamato y tenía la sensación de que también eran reales por su parte.

-Yo también, no pensé que este día pudiese mejorar tanto.- dijo, aunque esto último no llegó a ser comprendido por la chica.

Paró al darse cuenta que ella se detenía.

-Vivo ahí, gracias por acompañarme.- indicó un bloque de edificios que quedaba a su derecha.

Por inercia, Ishida desvió la vista a él.

-Es muy bonito.- dijo por decir, dándose cuenta rápidamente, por la contenida risa de su amiga, de la estupidez que acababa de pronunciar.

-Es como cualquier edifico de apartamentos.

El rubio se volvió a la joven, ligeramente sonrojado.

-Pero es bonito, no todos son bonitos y ese sí es bonito.

Jamás pensó que sería capaz de decir la infantil palabra "bonito" tantas veces en una frase y sin explicar nada. Era consecuencia de su notable nerviosismo.

Podría decir que esta cita había sido perfecta, por lo menos Ishida lo había sentido así, cosa que hace tan solo un día le habría sido impensable, ya que no concebía que pudiese tener una cita feliz con una chica que no fuese Sora. En ese caso, puede que se hubiese obsesionado demasiado con su amiga, llegando a confundir sentimientos y su corazón no estuviese tan cerrado hacia otras chicas como creía.

Solo había una manera de comprobarlo y era probando sus labios, porque si de verdad esta chica podía entrar en su corazón debía proporcionarle ese placer que tanto ansiaba cuando la besase.

Esta vez había hecho las cosas bien: la había conocido, le había pedido una cita y se lo había pasado increíblemente bien. Le gustaba y ese gesto sería consecuencia de sus sentimientos.

Una marea de contradicciones nubló su mente conforme acercó sus labios a los de ella, viendo antes de cerrar los ojos que sus gestos eran receptivos, que le había dado su permiso. Los rozó débilmente dándole un suave y tímido beso que le desgarró el corazón, porque una vez más, no sintió nada que no fuese culpabilidad y desasosiego. Tuvo la tentación de intensificarlo pero pensó que sería inútil, que como de costumbre, sería vacío de sentimientos y lleno de frustración.

Decepcionado consigo mismo se separó de ella, llevándose ese sabor amargo en su boca. Estaba tan convencido de que con ella sería diferente, lo que le hizo preguntarse ¿y si nunca era capaz de sentir algo con un beso?

Volvió a la realidad al notar el aliento de la chica rozando su mejilla y su malestar se hizo más agudo. Abrió los ojos y se sintió como una rata miserable e indigna al verla sonrojada y con una desbordante sonrisa de ilusión en su rostro.

No se sentía con fuerzas de afrontar algo así.

-Eh… ah… tengo que irme.- se disculpó dando unos torpes pasos hacia atrás.

-Vale.- respondió la joven un poco acelerada.- ¿quedamos otro día?

No tuvo el valor para mirarla a los ojos. Por cosas como estas él debía estar solo, porque cuando no sufría él, hacía sufrir a los demás.

-Bueno ah…

Sin embargo, la chica entendió ese balbuceo de su amigo. Parecía como si quisiese escapar.

-Pensé que te gustaba, me has besado.- dijo en un tono afligido.

-Ah… eso es… tampoco pensaba en ti.- excusó el joven claramente sin pensar. La miró aterrado al ser conciente de sus palabras.- no he querido decir eso, quiero decir que me gustas pero… el beso fue precipitado y…

Yanamoto no dio pie a más hirientes comentarios.

-Creí que eras diferente, pero eres igual de cerdo que todos.- acusó con la voz quebrada por su llanto.

Y cada lágrima que derramó, penetró en Ishida como un cuchillo, que se quedó sin capacidad de reacción.

Solo entonces, viendo a esa pobre muchachada que hace dos segundos sonreía de ilusión llorando amargamente, entendió que otra vez se había equivocado con su actitud, que para olvidar a una persona no se podía utilizar a otra, que él no era el único que sufría.

...

Resoplaba con impaciencia, mejor dicho con tremendo aburrimiento, mientras disparaba con sus dedos ese baloncito de chocolate para una lado y para otro, alzando de vez en cuando la vista para enfocar a su indecisa amiga.

Como llevaba los últimos diez minutos, Sora, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada clavada en un punto en concreto, movía los labios hablando sola, aunque en realidad, estuviese intentando ordenar sus palabras para la siguiente conversación. Este previo se estaba alargando considerablemente.

-Sora, ¿qué demonios quieres?.- preguntó como un niño desesperado.

La aludida dio un respingo mirando por fin a su compañero.

-¡Vamos a bailar!- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió y Taichi, alucinado, se dejó guiar por su amiga.- o lo que sea que hagas con los pies.- rió la pelirroja por ver los desincronizados movimientos del futbolista.

En estado de confusión, pero el moreno frunció el ceño.

-Oye, yo soy un excelente bailarín.- afirmó herido en su orgullo, mientras pasaba una mano por la espalda de Takenouchi entrelazado la otra con la que le quedaba libre.

Sora se dejó arrastrar por la vitalidad de su amigo, olvidando por un momento su crucial conversación pendiente, sin embargo Yagami lejos de tranquilizarse empezó a preocuparse, sobre todo cuando, justo en ese momento, el local decidió poner la primera balada lenta de toda la noche.

Esa música cautivadora e incitadora se abrió paso por los oídos de Takenouchi dándose cuenta de la situación a la que, sus impulsos por relajar el ambiente, le habían llevado, es decir, estar bailando una lenta con su mejor amigo en San Valentín.

La angustia regresó con fuerza a su cuerpo, apoderándose por completo de él, tanto que hasta sus pasos de baile se volvieron torpes e irregulares.

-No ha sido buena idea.- musitó para sí misma, bajando la cabeza.

Aunque pudiese parecer despistado y en ciertas cosas lo fuese, a Taichi no se le escapaba detalle cuando se trataba de su mejor amiga y por eso todos esos gestos, cada vez más reveladores para él, le empezaron a agobiar. ¿Qué quería decirle el día de San Valentín con una canción de media docena de "loves" por segundo de fondo?

Solo el hecho de imaginar cualquier tipo de declaración amorosa por parte de Sora le daba pánico, no porque no pudiese corresponderla, porque en verdad no lo sabía, y eso precisamente era lo que le asustaba. Hacerla daño, acabar con su relación idílica, con su bonita amistad. Jamás podría dar un paso más en su relación si no estuviese seguro al 100% de los sentimientos de ambos, de que el cambio mejoraría su relación actual, la haría más perfecta.

-Verás Taichi…- escuchó su entrecortada voz y las alarmas rojas sonaron más fuerte en su cabeza.

Corría sola a una portería vacía, por lo que antes de permitirle chutar, tendría que hacerle lo que se conoce como una falta táctica.

-¡Eres mi mejor amiga!.- exclamó, sobresaltando a la pelirroja.

Ella lo miró con incertidumbre. No esperaba que se le adelantase, ¿y si el suicida de su amigo haciendo gala de su emblema se le declaraba antes de haber dejado las cosas claras? Rezó porque no fuese así ya que sentía que jamás podría reaccionar en esa situación.

-Pero Tai-kun, lo que te tengo que decir…- lo intentó reuniendo un valor inexistente.

El árbitro había dado ley de la ventaja y ya se estaba adentrando al área, por lo que solo le quedaba jugársela, tirándose a sus pies y rezar porque no pitasen penalty.

-¡Y me encanta que seas mi mejor amiga!, ¡no me imagino teniendo otro tipo de relación!.- interrumpió, elevando considerablemente su tono de voz y provocando que Sora y por lo tanto él mismo detuviesen su débil balanceo.

Notó, que al igual que en los partidos, el sudor le salía por todos los poros del cuerpo, mientras sin atreverse demasiado, buscó con la mirada la cara de su amiga.

Lo miraba desconcertada, pero le dio la impresión de que estaba más receptiva, es decir, que le iba a dejar hablar a él primero.

Respiró de alivio porque había alejado el peligro del área sin pitarle penalty. Lo que no pensó era que ahora tenía otro dilema aún mayor en su mente, que era, ¿como rechazarla sin que parezca que la está rechazando y a la vez no cerrarse puertas por si sus sentimientos estaban más claros en el futuro?

-Lo que quiero decir es que hoy es el día de la amistad.- dijo fuertemente esta palabra.- y el amor.- soltó esta otra muy bajito y tapándose la mano con la boca.- y por eso quiero declararte mi amistad otra vez.

Takenouchi permaneció a la expectativa, sintiendo que cada palabra de Yagami aligeraba el peso de su corazón. Le gustaba como se estaba desenvolviendo esto.

-Me gusta nuestra relación y no sé que pasará en un futuro pero lo único que sé es que no quiero perder esto, ¿entiendes?.- dijo, con el mayor tacto posible, apoyando ambas manos en sus hombros.

Esa sorpréndete declaración era como un bálsamo para los confusos y turbadores sentimientos que Sora llevaba experimentado en los últimos tiempos. Necesitaba escuchar algo como esto, saber que la constante en su vida será la valiosa amistad con su mejor amigo. De alguna manera, teniendo claro esto, todo su interior parecía calmarse un poco y empezar a ver las cosas con más claridad. Sonrió ya más abiertamente al ser consciente de este alivio que sentía, cerciorándose, de que ella tampoco deseaba modificar su relación con Taichi. Rememoró ese sentimiento que le produjo hace ya casi un año y que aunque no se diese cuenta era lo que siempre le provocaba: hermandad.

-Es que a veces, con tantos comentarios bromistas que haces, pues puedes confundir las cosas.- expresó las muchacha.

-No quería confundirte, ya sabes como soy, pero no lo volveré a hacer si te sientes incómoda.

La portadora del amor negó con una amplia sonrisa, sintiéndose profundamente dichosa por tenerlo a su lado.

El moreno supo con certeza que había aplacado este contratiempo cuando Sora se le abrazó, y repleto de felicidad, correspondió su abrazo.

-Me alegro que todo siga igual Taichi, eres como mi hermano y no quiero que eso cambie jamás.- susurró la muchacha inmersa en el pecho del chico.

Lo que no imaginaba era que esa declaración trastocase por completo la mente de su amigo.

-¿Hermano?.- se preguntó desconcertado.

Sin duda no era el sentimiento que esperaba por parte de ella, ¿acaso se había equivocado por completo? Pero lo que más le inquietaba era que a una parte de él, le dolió escuchar esa declaración, ¿y si se había hecho ilusiones pensando que Sora pudiese sentir algo más por él?

...

No sabía por qué sus pasos le habían llevado a ese lugar, realmente ni era consciente de cómo había llegado porque juraría que había caminado sin rumbo, intentando perderse, aunque su subconsciente no desease eso visto el destino al que lo había dirigido.

Entró con la misma desgana que como había llegado.

Inconscientemente necesitaba estar ahí, quizá para ver a sus amigos, quizá para verla a ella. Al mirar a su alrededor enseguida sintió como se le revolvía el estómago por verla en brazos de otro, de su mejor amigo. Tuvo ganas de dar un puñetazo sobre la mesa, o mejor dicho en la cara de él, pero se contuvo, llevándose la mano al estómago para calmar a esa bestia interior que se lo estaba retorciendo: el inconfundible monstruo de los celos.

No reparando más en ellos, se sentó en la banqueta al lado de la barra, tratando de relajarse y sobre todo de ensayar su sonrisa falsa cuando sus amigos fuesen conscientes de su presencia.

Todas las imágenes de esa tarde con Sumiko pasaban por su mente como si fuesen parte de una cruel pesadilla, donde sus lágrimas, provocadas por él le torturaban el alma. Cuanto deseó en ese momento que su corazón ya fuese completamente de hielo.

Reconoció ese zapateo a su espalda, incluso tenía la seguridad de reconocer su respiración. Entonces, apartó las manos de su cabeza atormentada y la enfocó, tratando de dibujarle su mejor sonrisa, esa que fue incapaz de mostrar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que esta era una fiesta de pringados.- dijo ella con su adorabilidad habitual.

Leyó a la perfección el rostro sin vida de su amigo, por lo que dejando a un lado las bromas, se sentó a su lado.

Era incapaz de explicar la alegría que había sentido al verlo, porque significaba que su fantasía romántica de pasar el día con el portador de la amistad se iba a hacer realidad, sin embargo, esa mirada de tristeza y culpabilidad le habían llegado hasta el fondo de su corazón, contagiándola de esos sentimientos.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Ishida escaneó su alrededor, viendo que Taichi ya se perdía con unos amigos por los futbolines.

Se encogió de hombros incapaz de dar una respuesta.

-¿Es por tu cita?, ¿ha salido mal?.- cuestionó con cierto titubeo.

Le daba apuro tocar este tema con su receloso amigo y no solo por hacerle sentir incómodo a él, sino porque ella misma se sentía incómoda. No, en realidad se sentía detestable porque una parte muy fuerte de ella deseaba que dijese que "sí", que había salido mal, que había sido un fracaso. No quería pensar ni sentir eso, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Aléjate de mí o te haré daño.

Le preocupó la sombría respuesta del rubio.

Alzó la mano para acariciarle la espalda, tratando de sosegarlo y darle algún tipo de ánimo pero no se atrevió. Tenía miedo a ser rechazada y sobre todo se sentía indigna de darle consuelo cuando una parte de ella se había alegrado de que tuviese una cita desastrosa.

Lo único que pudo hacer es estar en silencio a su lado.

A Yamato ya no le importaba nada a su alrededor, ni tan siquiera la chica a la que había hecho llorar, solo quería sentir esa calidez del cuerpo de su Sora y de sus palabras de aliento. Deseaba que le abrazase, que le quisiese, que le permitiese besarla para así descubrir por fin si se le estaba permitido amar, o por el contrario su vida sería oscura y solitaria. Todo el muro que había forjado se derretía en cuestión de segundos estando a su lado, ¿sería eso amor?

-Me hubiese gustado pasar este día contigo.- dijo de repente, sin apartar la mirada del vaso lleno que tenía en frente.

Una ola de bienestar invadió a la pelirroja con esas palabras, que no pudo evitar sonreír, buscando su mirada, esos preciosos ojos azules que deseaba que brillasen por ella.

-Es el día del amor y la amistad, ¿lo sabías?.- continuó Yamato, atreviéndose a mirarla.

Y la sonrisa de Sora desapareció al ver esa mirada opaca, carente de cualquier tipo de sentimiento. No era esa cristalina y sincera a la que estaba acostumbrada. Por eso Yamato podía decir todo esto sin tapujos, porque se estaba sumiendo en la oscuridad de la soledad.

En ese instante, Sora se dio cuenta de que si no reaccionaba lo perdería y no podía permitir que eso sucediese, lo necesitaba a su lado, lo quería a su lado.

-No te alejes de mí Yamato.- suplicó, rodeándolo con su brazo. El chico cerró los ojos recreándose en esa sensación.- sé que lo que nos unió a todos en 1999 hace tiempo que desapareció y es muy posible que jamás podamos volver a compartirlo, por eso tenemos que poner todo de nuestra parte para preservarlo.- habló con angustia.- no te alejes de mí Yamato porque no quiero que salgas de mi vida, te necesito. Eres muy importante para mí.

Sin quererlo el rubio dejó caer un poco la cabeza contra el pecho de ella, donde pudo escuchar su corazón, que latía terriblemente apasionado, pero no fue eso lo que le hizo recobrar el sentido y volver a ver la luz. Fue el calor que notó que desprendía, como si una fuerza superior saliese de él y entrase en su interior, y quizá así fue, porque un corazón rojo brilló con potencia esa noche, fue Yamato quien, sin proponérselo, reactivó el dormido emblema del amor.

Sora recuperó al respiración al notar que Ishida se movía, que abría los ojos y la miraba de una forma que su corazón reconoció. Volvían a desbordar vida y mucha calidez.

Al sentir el calor en sus mejillas, ella supo que estaría sonrojándose y fue consciente entonces de que continuaba manteniendo al chico entre sus brazos. El rubio compartió su rubor en cuestión de segundos.

-He sentido una cosa muy especial Sora. ¿Lo has sentido tú también?

La pelirroja asintió con nerviosismo. Estaba aturdida por lo que acaba de suceder, porque juraría que había sentido que su corazón brillaba.

-¿Crees que ha sido una conexión de nuestros emblemas?.- preguntó Ishida, llevándose la mano al corazón, que palpitaba con más intensidad que nunca.

Sora imitó su gesto.

-Nuestros emblemas son los únicos que necesitan los sentimientos de otra persona para activarse.- dijo, tratando de entender lo que le estaba pasando.

Yamato sonrió de felicidad, inmerso en esa burbuja de cálidos sentimientos que de repente se había creado entre ellos.

-Entonces, te prometo que siempre me tendrás para poder activarlo.

Había dejado de pensar, dejando libertad total a su corazón. La tenista no supo como tomar esa declaración que sonaba tan sincera como su mirada. Simplemente asintió con una radiante sonrisa, haciéndose la misma promesa interna de que siempre se tendrían el uno al otro, sin preocuparse de lo que les pudiese deparar el futuro.

...

Gracias al emblema de su mejor amiga, Yamato no llegó a sumergirse en esas peligrosas sombras que una vez ya le tuvieron cautivo, pero eso no eludía su nefasto compartimiento con la joven Sumiko, que por supuesto se merecía una excusa por su parte.

Un nuevo día en el laboratorio en donde su dolida compañera evitaba a toda costa cualquier tipo de contacto con Yamato, imposibilitando así su disculpa.

A la quinta vez que trató de llamar su atención y lo único que consiguió fue una reprimenda de su maestro, Ishida optó por disculparse de la única forma que los estudiantes podían comunicarse en clase: ¡con las notitas de papel! Además así podría explayarse mejor, ya que no era una novedosa noticia el hecho de que se ponía cardíaco hablando de sentimientos con la gente en general, las chicas en particular.

Le deslizó dicha hoja sobre la larga mesa, necesitaba que ella la aceptase para poder estar en paz consigo mismo. En principio, la chica continuó con su expresión de rechazo, pero en un momento de flaqueza lo miró y se dejó hechizar por su mirada mágica que en verdad reflejaba necesidad y arrepentimiento.

Resopló todavía sin convencimiento, pero su subconsciente, que deseba aceptar esas disculpas y confiar en esa mirada le traicionó, desviando la vista a la nota.

La leyó y Yamato contuvo la respiración todo el tiempo, esperando cual era su respuesta. Pasaron largos minutos hasta que se dio cuenta de que no habría respuesta. La chica la había leído, pero no le había dedicado ni una palabra, ni una mirada, por lo que le seria imposible descubrir si había aceptado su perdón.

...

La pelirroja todavía se encontraba obnubilada por lo ocurrido el día anterior en el "Butter-fly" cuando envolvió entre sus brazos a ese Yamato tan deprimido y negativo y de alguna forma su afecto le devolvió el brillo a su mirada.

Era todo tan extraño y nuevo para ella. En nada tenía que ver las sensaciones experimentadas al abrazar a Yamato con lo que había sentido minutos antes al bailar con Yagami. Estaba claro que eran sentimientos totalmente diferentes los que le producían esas dos personas pero, ¿por qué?, si ambos eran su amigos, mejor dicho, sus mejores amigos.

Sin embargo, con Ishida siempre era todo tan misterioso, novedoso y especial.

A su lado sus sentidos percibían vivencias únicas, sentimientos diferentes a los que le hubiesen evocado en toda su vida cualquier otra persona, pero hasta ese día de San Valentín, donde sintió brillar con tanta fuerza su emblema al estar en contacto su corazón con el de Yamato nunca había sido consciente de esta realidad.

Es decir, sabía que el compañero de Gabumon tenía un efecto mágico sobre ella, pero siempre imaginó que se lo producía a todos los que le rodeaban, que era debido a su atrayente personalidad, pero ¿y si en verdad se debiese a otra cosa?, ¿si ese bienestar que le provocaba cada mirada o sonrisa suya fuese consecuencia del amor?

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza para tratar de eliminar esa absurdez de su mente, mientras su comida se enfriaba, ya que su estómago se encontraba completamente cerrado.

Entonces, notó la sombra de una chica.

Tratando de recomponerse y no dar una imagen excesivamente patética, se descubrió el rostro, dedicándole su mejor sonrisa.

No la conocía en persona pero la identificó como una compañera de su curso.

-Tú eres amiga de Ishida-kun, ¿verdad?.- preguntó con cierto descaro.

Sora abrió los ojos al máximo por la impresión, ¿cómo era posible que una joven desconocida le preguntase por el chico que en ese momento estaba ocupando por completo su atolondrado cerebro?

Gruñó desganada al volver al mundo real donde su amigo rubio seguía siendo el novato más guapo de la secundaria y objeto de codicia para infinidad de chicas.

-Ajá, no te voy a dar su teléfono.- dijo cortantemente, revolviendo su comida con desinterés.

La chica quedó perpleja, a punto estuvo de marcharse, pero en el último segundo reunió la valentía suficiente para tomar asiento frente a la pelirroja.

-Perdona que no me he presentando, soy Sumiko Yanamoto, voy a clase de Ishida-kun. Supongo que no te ha hablado de mí.- añadió con tristeza.- salió conmigo en San Valentín.

Y esa fue la información necesaria para que Sora clavase su mirada en la muchacha, escaneándola con detenimiento, quería conocer a la chica que había envidiado esa tarde y por supuesto que había dejado tan desanimado a su amigo.

Sintió una tremenda angustia en su interior al imaginarla junto a Ishida: riendo, hablando o incluso besándose. Definitivamente no le gustaba conocer los ligues de su amigo, le producían un dolor agudo en el estómago, una cólera incontrolable, unos celos inexplicables.

-¿Qué quieres?.- tuvo la entereza de preguntar y además de forma bastante borde ya que oficialmente esa chica había causado daño a su Yamato y por tanto era su enemiga.

-Tú lo conoces bien, ¿verdad?.- dijo de forma bastante desvalida. Ese tono ablandó a Takenouchi, preguntándose ¿quien habría hecho daño a quien?

Ishida podía llegar a ser muy complicado y no cualquier chica tenía la suficiente paciencia y comprensión para entenderle.

-Bueno…- no supo que responder la compañera de Piyomon.- a veces creo que lo conozco mejor que nadie y otras que es un completo desconocido.- dijo con impotencia.

-Es especial, ¿verdad?.- cuestionó, dejando a Sora medio en shock.

Desde siempre había creído que era especial por muchos motivos, pero no estaba preparada para decirlo en voz alta.

Viendo el rostro cada vez más pálido de Takenouchi, Sumiko entendió que la había perturbado y prosiguió:

-Quiero decir que, no es como los demás chicos, él es muy sentimental y hace las cosas con el corazón, por lo menos eso creo.

Sin salir de su trance, la portadora del amor asimiló esas palabras, dándose cuenta de lo ciertas que eran.

-Creo que sí.- contestó sin apenas voz.

Tenía la impresión de que los confusos sentimientos que le provocaba Ishida se estuviesen ordenando y aclarando conforme esa chica decía en voz alta lo mismo que siempre ella había pensado pero nunca se había atrevido a comprobar.

-Que suerte…- suspiró Yanamoto.

-¿Cómo?.- se interesó la pelirroja, regresando lentamente a la realidad.

-Me refiero a la chica que ocupe su corazón, será muy afortunada, ¿verdad?

Y Sora no respondió nada más. Su mirada se perdió por el horizonte donde enseguida se topó con esa rubia melena y esa sonrisa que la dejaba sin respiración.

Ni fue consciente de cuanto tiempo estuvo observándole: como pasaba de reír con sus amigos a reflexionar en solitario con la mirada perdida entre los cielos. Deseó poder encontrar el mismo punto que se reflejaba en sus ojos en es momento, quizá para así poder entenderle por completo y sentir esa conexión que les unió el día pasado.

Hubiese sido feliz si sus miradas se hubiesen cruzado aunque solo fuese por una milésima y le hubiese dedicado esa sonrisa sincera solamente a ella.

Ni se había dado cuenta pero su rostro ya portaba una sonrisa solo por imaginarlo, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos brillaban al contemplarlo. No era consciente de ello y tardaría mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de que así era, pero era ella la elegida del corazón de Yamato, la chica más afortunada del planeta.

...

...

_Pese a mi desastroso día de San Valentín he de admitir que ya no veo esa festividad como antes, simplemente porque es el día del amor y la amistad y eso la hace especial. Vale, es un argumento ridículo e infantil pero digno de una persona enamorada… ¿he dicho enamorada?, bueno no lo sé, ni me importa ya porque lo que tengo con Sora es tan bonito y fuerte que ya me reconforta aunque no pueda confesar todos mis sentimientos, que por otra parte, soy incapaz de explicar._

_No es casualidad que tengamos un día, así como que no es causalidad que yo tenga el emblema de la amistad y ella el del amor. Sin duda son los más especiales porque como bien dijo Sora necesitamos a los demás para que funcionen. A mí al principio eso me molestaba debido a que yo nunca quise necesitar a nadie, quería apañármelas solo para que nadie jamás pudiese volver a dañarme, pero hace tiempo que eso cambió y ahora puedo decir con seguridad que mi emblema nunca dejará de brillar._

_Fue un día extraño porque tan pronto sentí que caía a las profundidades y mi corazón se llenaba de oscuridad, que sentí ese calor envolviendo ese corazón que yo trataba de congelar. Y eso lo hizo Sora y sus sentimientos._

_Ahora lo tengo claro, no puedo renegar más de mis sentimientos y de mis deseos, en los cuales la soledad no tiene cabida. Fue una tontería tratar de regenerar ese muro, seguro que Gabumon me habría mordido esta vez no solo la pierna, sino la entrepierna para que espabilase y dejase de hacer el idiota._

_Necesito sentimientos y a mis amigos para vivir, y si no dejo que penetren en mi corazón nunca podré corresponderlos y darles felicidad._

_Todo va a cambiar a partir de ahora, porque no voy a permitir que ningún muro me vuelva a separar de mis seres queridos, ni voy a buscar nada en lugares que sé que no lo voy a encontrar, porque ya lo he encontrado, está en Sora. No reprimiré mis sonrisas hacia ella, ni mis gestos, ni mis sentimientos, me tendrá como ella desee tenerme. Le daré mi amor en forma de amistad si es necesario, pero jamás romperé mi promesa, ni volveré a alejarme de ella. La amistad es parte del amor._

...

Febrero 2002

...

.

* * *

N/A: ¡ay ese año 2002! he descubierto que una de las cosas que más me apasiona de escribir este fic es que siento que viajo al pasado, que de nuevo estoy viviendo esos años al mismo tiempo que mis niños, y es que relamente, por aquel entonces, también los viví con ellos, ¡digimon estaba en pleno auge!, pero tuvieron que llegar los Tamers y romper todo el encanto y hacerlo desaparecer del mapa.

Me puse nostálgica, sorry...

En fin, dejando atrás mis notas de viejuna, me centro en el fic y en este capi especial excesivamente cursi que por otra parte adoré escribir. Bueno, no sé que comentar solo que si no ha quedado claro, que espero que sí, de lo contrario me confirmaré como una pésima narradora, los sentimientos de Sora han despertado y a partir de ahora se verá también ese lado de claro enamoramiento por parte de las pelirroja. En cuanto a mi Yama querido, como bien ha explicado va a ir un paso más allá que no significa declararse pero si dejar de huir de estos sentimientos y por tanto de Sora y hacer el idiota para hacerlos desaparecer. Simplemente se va a dejar llevar por lo que es de suponer que ahora el ritmo de la relación lo lleve la pelirroja, lo veremos en los siguientes capítulos.

Sin más, me despido, espero que os haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, recuerden dentro de unos 15 días... ¡**Historia de una reinauguración!**

Saludos soratistas!

Publicado 24/08/2012


	12. Historia de una reinauguración

Primero de todo, siento muchísimo no poder responder vuestros reviews últimamente pero es que literalmente, no me da la vida, y supongo que mis lectores estarán de acuerdo conmigo en que el poco tiempo que puedo dedicar al mundo de los fics lo gaste en seguir escribiendo sobre todo esta historia que ya tiene fecha de fin la cual debo cumplir para estar en paz conmigo misma.

De todas formas, aunque no sea de forma personal os los agradezco infinitamente, ya saben que a fin de cuentas el objetivo de publicar, que no de escribir, es conocer la opinión de los demás, por lo tanto recibir reviews.

Gracias de corazón por animarme a seguir publicando y espero en un futuro poder devolveros vuestra dedicación.

Hasta entonces, me comunico con vosotros a través de estas líneas.

Disfruten!

**Historia de una reinauguración**

...

Marzo 2002

...

_Había quedado mejor que la anterior, o por lo menos eso era lo que le decía a mi padre para animarlo, aunque con el dinero y el tiempo que se había invertido en su reconstrucción, sí que debería estar mejor que la anterior._

_Solo tenía que asomarme a la terraza para contemplar esa resplandeciente esfera, que inevitablemente nos traía recuerdos dolorosos a todos los digi-destinados, ya que fue justamente en ese mirador donde Wizardmon se sacrificó para salvar a la hermanita de Taichi y su compañera._

_Ya habían pasado dos años y medio desde esa batalla, bueno y todas las demás, y aún nos dolía recordar esos terribles sucesos. Creo que esa herida siempre estaría abierta en todos nosotros. Tal vez si la puerta volviese a abrirse sería diferente, quizá Wizardmon había renacido, así como Leomon, Whamon, Piximon y todos los demás amigos que se sacrificaron por nosotros. Todos ellos formaban parte de mi emblema y por tanto de mi corazón._

_Me pongo tan nostálgico cuando recuerdo todas esa lejanas aventuras y todos esos amigos que puede que no vuelva a ver que prefiero concentrarme en cosas más alegres como que ¡ya estamos en vacaciones de primavera! Y he pasado el curso con muy buenas notas lo que significa que papá me tiene que hacer un regalo que aún no he decidido. _

_Pensaba en una guitarra eléctrica, pero el otro día descubrí el viejo bajo que mi padre tocaba en su grupo. Sí, mi padre tuvo un grupo de música en la universidad, he visto alguna foto de ellos y eran absolutamente patéticos (mi padre se ponía raya de ojos), me costará tiempo borrar esa imagen de mi mente. Pero de todas formas, empecé a tocar su viejo bajo y nunca pensé que me encantaría tanto ese instrumento. Su sonido me llega más profundo que el de la guitarra, no sé explicarlo pero me siento más cómodo tocándolo, y siento que consigo expresar mejor mis sentimientos. Así que puede que al final le pida un bajo eléctrico como regalo, claro que tampoco quiero que mi padre se haga ilusiones pensando que voy a seguir sus pasos y me apunte a la facultad de periodismo como lleva queriendo hacer desde el jardín de infancia. Realmente no me veo siendo un aburrido director de contenido informativo de la Fuji TV como él, aunque tampoco sé en que me veo de mayor. Lo único que deseo es hacer algo que no haya hecho nunca nadie, llegar donde nadie llegó y poder ser recordado por mis méritos eternamente, como Freddie Mercury._

_De todas formas faltaba mucho para preocuparse por esas cosas y de momento estaba satisfecho con mis pequeños logros en el instituto y las letras que últimamente andaba escribiendo para mis canciones. En realidad no sé si llegaré a cantarlas más allá de un murmuro en mi habitación, pero tenía la necesidad de escribirlas, supongo que es el mismo desahogo que experimentan las personas que escriben un diario. _

_En ellas podré plasmar mis sentimientos sin necesidad de esconderlos y así podré seguir siendo yo mismo, aunque eso me lleve a caminar por el borde del filo._

...

...

Normalmente, todos los padres desean que sus hijos les mejoren en todos los aspectos: que sean más listos que ellos, que tengan un trabajo mejor que el de ellos, y por supuesto que triunfen más que ellos. Eso significa que la siguiente generación no retrocede sino que progresa en algo tan importante como la excelencia, para gran orgullo de la familia.

Pero al margen de esto, en ciertas ocasiones, suele existir otro fenómeno en cuanto a padres e hijos y es que, obviamente mejorándolo, pero que sigan sus pasos.

Por ejemplo la mayor ilusión de Hiroaki Ishida sería que uno de sus hijos estudiase periodismo como él, o por lo menos se conformaría si su hijo mayor se decantase por el bajo eléctrico en su prometido regalo, porque fue el instrumento que él tocaba de joven. Otro ejemplo sería la saga de los Kido que han sido médicos desde tiempos inmemorables, así se podría enumerar prácticamente a todos los padres del planeta, pero cuando la madre en cuestión había tenido millares de discusiones con su hija por esto mismo sin ningún resultado satisfactorio, el día que la hija decidía, no seguir los pasos de su madre, pero por lo menos interesarse en la tradición familiar, podría decirse que era el día más feliz de su vida.

Y así era como en la tienda-escuela de arreglo floral de la señora Takenouchi, una joven se ganaba el aumento de paga de por vida y de paso la sonrisa de orgullo de su progenitora por su creciente afición a conocer por fin a que se dedicaba su madre.

-Mamá, para ya.- protestó la muchacha, ruborizándose.

Toshiko hizo caso omiso a su suplica, lanzando una nueva foto.

-Hija, tengo que tener recuerdos de este momento para saber que no lo he soñado.

Sora perfiló una sonrisa de conformidad mientras tomaba otro ramillete.

La madre bajó al fin la cámara e hizo los mismos gestos de su hija, torciendo la cabeza para ver si desde ese ángulo se sostenía la flor que acababa de añadir, cosa que no ocurrió. Se dobló acabando en el suelo.

-¡Mierda!.- exclamó la pelirroja enrabietada.

-¡Sora!.- recriminó la madre en el acto. La chica se encogió atemorizada.- si le hablas mal a las plantas, tu trabajo nunca estará en armonía.

La compañera de Piyomon no pudo contener una sonrisa nerviosa por escuchar esa palabra, a la que Toshiko no dio importancia, aunque también era verdad que no debía reírse cuando practicaba ikebana.

Con suma tranquilidad, tomó asiento al lado de su hija, mirándola a esta con desaprobación por descubrir su descuidada postura, con un pie a cada lado.

-Siéntate correctamente Sora.- ordenó con mesura.

La chica medio refunfuñó.

-Así me duelen las rodillas.

Toshiko ni se molestó en mirarla y obedientemente Takenouchi hija adquirió esa para ella, incómoda postura que era sentarse sobre sus rodillas.

-Debes estar en silencio y calmada. Nada de palabrotas.- hizo una pausa mirándola.- de hecho no deberías decir palabrotas en ningún momento.

-¿Mierda es considerada palabrota?.- cuestionó confusa.

-¡Sora!.- volvió a recriminar la maestra.

Y ahí obtuvo su respuesta.

-Perdona.- musitó.- perdonad plantitas.- dijo esto en tono guasón cogiendo un ramillete.

Esa acción hizo que la eterna paciencia de Toshiko se esfumase.

-Si te lo vas a tomar a risa vete. Hay un montón de chicas que sí están interesadas en aprender este arte.- reprimió con molestia.

La tenista supo entonces que se había excedido con sus bromas, pero no podía evitarlo, llevaba unos días demasiado contenta, en concreto desde que en San Valentín empezó a ser consciente de los sentimientos que le provocaba uno de sus mejores amigos. Ahora le bastaba con recrearse en ellos y explorarlos interiormente para sonreír. Era una sensación nueva y muy agradable.

-Perdona mamá.- excusó pero sin perder la sonrisa.- de verdad que estoy interesada en aprender ikebana. No me eches como alumna aún, por favor.- suplicó con arrepentimiento y Toshiko, con la emoción que le daba que su hija por fin le dijese eso que llevaba esperando tantos años, aceptó sus disculpas.

-Está bien, pero deja de hacer el tonto.

Sora asintió tratando de contagiarse de la misma sobriedad que emanaba siempre su madre.

-El silencio y la concentración es importante en este arte, solo así podrás estar en contacto con las flores y lograr la perfecta armonía.- empezó su sabía clase la madre, pero claro no era fácil concentrarse con las risillas por lo bajini de su hija.

-Tampoco hay que reírse cuando practicas ikebana, haces desaparecer la armonía.

Sora se tuvo que tapar la boca para no dar una estruendosa carcajada y Toshiko volvió al límite de su paciencia.

-¿Puedo saber por qué te ríes ahora?

Haciendo grandes esfuerzos, la muchacha logró reponerse.

-Perdona, pero es que… Yamato significa armonía, ¿verdad?.- preguntó con ese intrigante brillo en la mirada.

-Ajá.- admitió la adulta a la expectativa, intentando encontrar algún sentido al absurdo comportamiento de su hija.

La portadora del amor no dijo nada más, regresando la vista al arreglo que tenía en frente y sin perder esa sonrisa que daba la impresión que se había tatuado en el rostro.

Jugueteando con un ramillete entre sus manos, su vista quedó perdida en el horizonte unos instantes. De repente era como si todo le recordase a él o todo le llevase hasta él. Sin embargo, no se atrevía a definir esto que por fin había admitido que le pasaba. Ya tenía sentido esa necesidad que siempre tuvo de que le hiciese caso y quisiese que se abriese con ella. En realidad no llegaba a comprender ese sentimiento, pero al menos, ya era consciente de que existía y le hacía sentirse bastante dichosa. Era genial sentir cosas bonitas en el corazón.

Toshiko se percató de la enigmática mirada de la preadolescente, dándose cuenta de que estaba a años luz de ella, de las flores y de los conocimientos que intentaba inculcarle, por eso, pensó que lo mejor sería dejarlo para otro momento.

-Sora creo que estás un poco distraída.

La chica agitó la cabeza al oír su voz.

-¡No!, yo quiero aprender y estar en armonía.- defendió la pelirroja. Por una vez que estaba haciendo algo que a su madre le hacía estar orgullosa de ella, no quería estropear este momento. Además, el interés por este arte era real y quería aprender a practicarlo.

-Nos pondremos mañana hija.- aseguró la maestra levantándose. Haciendo notable quejidos por la postura, la adolescente la acompañó.- además, ya estarán a punto de llegar mis alumnas, ¿puedes hacerte cargo de la tienda?.- pidió.

Sora, que hacía estiramientos como cuando era futbolista para revivir sus en doloridas piernas, asintió.

-En un par de días te acostumbrarás y será la postura en la que más cómoda te sientas- dijo la madre, viendo el espectáculo que estaba dando su hija.

La compañera de Piyomon la miró con incredulidad, no pensando que eso fuese posible.

En eso, una de las niñas a las que daba clase Toshiko llegó acompañada de su repelente madre. Realizaron los debidos saludos de cortesía, no obstante la adulta que acababa de llegar no dejó de mostrar su sorpresa por ver a Sora ahí. Digamos, que algunas de las madres de las alumnas de Toshiko consideraban a la hija de esta como una rebelde sin causa que nunca mostraría el mínimo interés por su madre y su trabajo. Bueno, o eso era lo que decían las malas lenguas.

-¿Esta es tu hija señora Takenouchi?.- preguntó con un irritante tonito que sonaba a ironía.

Sora puso cara de circunstancias, porque al igual que su madre había captado la doble intencionalidad de la lengua viperina de esa mujer. Lo que no se esperaba era que Toshiko apoyase la mano en su hombro en señal de orgullo.

-Sí, esta es Sora y ahora también es mi alumna.

A Sora le reconfortaron esas palabras repletas de orgullo. Solo por eso, valía la pena interesarse por el ikebana. Jamás pensó que podría hacer tan feliz a su madre con tan poco.

-¡Vaya!.- exclamó la mujer impresionada.- pensé que tu hija no quería saber nada de la escuela y que se dedicaba a... ¿correr detrás de un balón?.- preguntó maliciosamente.

La pelirroja bajó la vista algo avergonzada. No porque se avergonzase de haber jugado al futbol, sino por ponerse en el lugar de su madre y como lo debió haber pasado con esas señoras tan intransigentes. Seguro que todos los días escuchaba comentarios de esa índole que le recordaban el poco interés que tenía Sora por algo tan importante para Toshiko como el ikebana.

Con su serenidad habitual, la maestra clavó la mirada en esa mujer, dedicándole una triunfante sonrisa.

-No era mi hija la que corría detrás del balón, eran los contrarios los que corrían detrás de mi hija.- dijo con la suficiente soberbia con la que había que responder a esa clase de personas.

Evidentemente que era la respuesta que menos esperaba nadie, provocando que la mujer quedase sin palabras y se sintiese bastante ridícula y por supuesto que Sora alucinase por esa defensa y quedase mirando a su madre con gran admiración.

-Toma golazo por toda la escuadra.- musitó, realmente conmovida.

Continuando con la cabeza lo suficientemente alta, le dio un toque en el hombro a esta y despidió a la insoportable señora.

-Venga hija, ve a la tienda. Hasta luego señora Shigematsu.- dijo con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras se dirigía a la hija de esta.

La susodicha, todavía cortada, respondió cortésmente, abandonando la estancia junto a Sora, que no pudo evitar mirarla con la misma altanería que lo había hecho su madre.

-Ahora juego al tenis, mejor dicho, doy a la pelota mientras las contrarias ni la ven de lo rápido que va.- se cachondeó con chulería.

La señora esbozó una falsa sonrisa, tratando de camuflar su evidente molestia. Ella queriendo hacerse la diva y había salido humillada. Sora fue incapaz de contener la risa viéndola marchar.

Definitivamente, el día no podía ser más perfecto.

...

Una reconocida melodía salía de su guitarra. Esa con la que Yamato Ishida amenizaba las noches más alegres en el Digimundo, esa que compuso precisamente ahí y que casualidad o no, tocó por primera vez el día que Sora activó el emblema del amor.

Un leve tarareo acompañaba sus notas, porque después de tantos años, había decidido que ya era hora de darle una letra.

Con la guitarra en su regazo, tomó unos instantes el lápiz que sostenía en la boca para anotar la nueva estrofa. Lo dejó esta vez sobre el suelo, sus manos volvieron a apoderarse de la guitarra, y muy bajito, se atrevió a entonar esas letras.

-… _pero si estamos juntos los elegidos… lo podremos conseguir… yeah_…- sonrió satisfecho, depositando la guitarra a un lado.

Estiró el cuello para ambos lados al igual que los brazos, mientras levantaba el trasero del suelo. Estaba orgulloso de los avances de hoy y consideraba que ya era hora de descansar un poco las manos y también el cerebro.

Solo al ponerse de pie se dio cuenta de que el rato que había pasado en la misma postura ensayando y componiendo había sido más de lo que creía, o por lo menos el entumecimiento de sus músculos era lo que le hacía ver. En cualquier caso, las que mandaban ahora eran sus tripas reclamando la merienda. No tenía más plan para esa tarde, pero seguramente saldría a dar una vuelta y despejarse.

Salió de esa habitación con escasa decoración y bastante desorden, y ya desde ahí pudo escuchar el extraño diálogo de su padre. Juraría que no había oído la puerta, es decir, que no había venido ninguna visita, por lo que, ¿estaba hablando solo? Aunque era verdad que si hubiesen llamado a la puerta y estuviese con alguien había pocas probabilidades de que lo escuchase ya que su guitarra eclipsaba cualquier otro ruido.

Al entrar en la cocina descubrió que su oído seguía tan fino como siempre y que en efecto sus peores presagios se habían cumplido: su padre hablaba solo como un desquiciado.

Lo miró con desinterés unos instantes, al mismo tiempo que abría la nevera en busca de algo que llevarse a la boca. Entonces distinguió una hoja en la que Hiroaki tachaba y escribía constantemente para recitarla acto seguido en voz alta y por los tachones que llevaba, nunca le convencía como sonaba.

-¿Falta de inspiración papá?.- preguntó con sorna, ya que a él las musas le estaban mimando demasiado últimamente.

El periodista apenas alzó la mirada para ver a su hijo cogiendo ese yogur que muy posiblemente estuviese caducado.

-No te metas conmigo hijo, bastante angustia tengo con el dichoso discurso.

Evidentemente que por información tan escueta Ishida padre daba por hecho que su hijo sabía de que hablaba, resopló fatigado al ver los gestos de este.

-¿Es que nunca me escuchas cuando te hablo?, llevo semanas diciéndote que yo voy a ser uno de los que den un pequeño discurso en la reinauguración.

Yamato hizo un gesto de entendimiento pero sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-De la Fuji.- se cercioró.

-¿De que si no?.- se desesperó el castaño, haciendo de ese papel una bola arrugada.- esto no sirve para nada.

-Papá no te amargues tanto, a fin de cuentas nadie presta nunca atención a esos discursos soporíferos.- restó importancia el rubio con una relajación absoluta.

Y la bolita de papel impactó en su cabeza.

-Aunque nadie me escuche, mi discurso será siempre recordado.- aseguró con gran dignidad.- además, no voy a decir pantufladas sin sentido delante del Emperador.

El adolescente se atragantó de tal manera que escupió parte del yogur.

-Impresiona, ¿verdad?.- se pavoneó el hombre.- tu viejo es un pez gordo.

-No puedo creer que el Emperador vaya a ir a la reinauguración.- alucinó Yamato comenzando a ilusionarse. Seguidamente hizo un gesto con la mano y un ruido con la boca como si lanzase rayos.- ¡si no te haces del lado oscuro morirás Luke!, es el personaje más guay de Star Wars después de Han y de Leia claro y de R2D2 y de…

La colleja que se llevó no tuvo desperdicio.

-Deja de decir insensateces, hablo de su majestad imperial.

Frotándose la nuca por el golpe, el portador de la amistad miró a su padre con desagrado.

-Pero ese no lanza rayos, el del imperio mola más.

El padre ignoró a su hijo totalmente ya centrándose de nuevo en su discurso.

-Será mejor que te comportes el día de la reinauguración.

Esas palabras intrigaron a Yamato.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque vas a venir.- fue una sentencia pura y dura.

Ishida hijo se sobresaltó. No esperaba que su padre quisiese arrastrarlo a ese aburrimiento, pensaba que le quería un poco más.

-Yo no quiero ir a eso, seguro que es un rollo.

Hiroaki apretó los dientes y Yamato tragó saliva temeroso, estaba tentando demasiado a la suerte.

-Por primera vez soy valorado y reconocido en mi trabajo y quiero que mi hijo sea testigo de mis éxitos, ¿algo que objetar?

Seguía sin apetecerle ir, pero tampoco quería defraudar a su padre. Igualmente le hacía mucha ilusión al hombre y no era un trabajo demasiado costoso.

-Claro papá.- asintió poniendo cara de niño bueno y responsable.

Lentamente una pícara sonrisa fue apareciendo en su rostro desanimado, justamente conforme se daba cuenta de lo que conllevaba ir a un acto de estas características, y no, no era la cantidad de gente interesante que podría conocer, ni el orgullo que sentiría al ver a su padre pronunciar ese discurso, porque lo que un joven de trece años valoraba en estos casos no era otra cosa que: ¡tendría que comprarse ropa nueva!

-Pues tendré que comprarme alguna ropa decente para ir a ese acto.- dijo como el que no quiere la cosa, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

No lo vio, pero Hiroaki palideció, apresurándose a seguir los pasos de su vástago. Tenía la sensación de que últimamente se pasaba la vida comprándole ropa a ese presumido chaval.

-¿Cómo que ropa?.- cuestionó, asomándose apurado al cuarto de su hijo.

Este ya inspeccionaba su armario encantado, haciendo sitio a lo nuevo.

-Pues ropa, porque no puedo ir a la reinauguración así, ¿verdad?.- dijo señalándose, sabiendo cual iba a ser la respuesta del padre.

Y es que unos jeans desgastados y una camiseta negra con el logotipo del legendario grupo "Ramones" no era la vestimenta apropiada para ese especial evento.

No obstante, el adulto no se convenció con tanta facilidad.

-¿Qué hay de la ropa de tu graduación de primaria?.- preguntó, curioseando ese armario.

Ishida hijo lo miró con incredulidad.

-Que hace un año que no me vale.

Hiroaki tuvo la necesidad de observarlo para cerciorarse de que en verdad estaba más alto que cuando terminó la primaria.

-¿Y lo que te compre para la boda de tu primo el pasado verano?

-Hace seis meses que no me vale.- respondió el rubio, encontrando la situación bastante cómica.

Sin embargo, para el que pagaba las facturas, esto era desesperante.

-¿Por qué creces tan rápido?.- reprochó, resoplando. Al fin se había dado cuenta de que en ese armario no había nada rescatable.- está bien, iremos mañana a comprarte algo.

El portador de la amistad no encontró esa propuesta de su gusto. Digamos que hace tiempo que su padre y él no compartían el mismo gusto para la ropa, sobre todo cuando había que ser elegante.

-No te ofendas papá, pero paso de los pantalones de pinza y de los jerseys sin manga con cuello de pico.

El padre le dedicó una mirada inquisidora, ya que acaba de describir la ropa que él mismo llevaba. Suspiró al cielo rindiéndose antes de presentar batalla. A fin de cuentas, debía reconocer que su hijo tenía mejor gusto que él en todos los aspectos.

-¿Me fío de ti?.- preguntó, resintiéndose a esbozar esa sonrisa de orgullo por lo apañado que era su chaval, mientras se llevaba la mano a la cartera.

-Sobrio, elegante y discreto, no te preocupes.- aseguró Yamato, recibiendo esos billetes. Se decepcionó un poco al ver la cantidad, pero tampoco había que pedir milagros.

-Está bien, ve a comprarte algo adecuado, pero luego empaqueta la ropa que ya no te sirva para dársela a tu hermano.- ordenó el mayor observando esos ropajes malgastados. La mayoría estaban prácticamente nuevos.

-¿Para Takeru?.- se sorprendió el rubio.- papá, Takeru pasa de mi ropa, dice que es demasiado formal para él. En fin, que se puede esperar de un chico que usa el verde y el amarillo para vestir y lleva siempre gorro para no tener que peinarse.

El periodista compartió una risa con su hijo por su más que acertado comentario. Sin embargo, aunque nunca se la pusiese, ya era una tradición para él regalarle la ropa pequeña de Yamato a su otro hijo.

-No importa, seguro que siempre hay algo que le guste.

Yamato se encogió de hombros conforme, no encontrando nada que replicar.

...

A riesgo de sonar demasiado femenino, a Yamato Ishida no le importaba ir de compras, bueno, había que hacer un importante matiz. A Yamato Ishida no le importaba ir a comprar algo que no era lo mismo que ir de compras. Es decir, eso de ir de tienda en tienda sin nada en concreto en la mente le cansaba y horrorizaba. El chico debía tener claros sus objetivos antes de adentrarse por la selva de los centros comerciarles de Odaiba.

Y había decidido lo que deseba y encontraba idóneo para esa reinauguración mucho antes de salir de casa, por eso, pese al bajo presupuesto del señor Ishida, estaba conforme con la compra realizada y esperaba que su padre también lo estuviese, o sino, le diría aquello de "ya no estás a la moda".

Era uno de esos días en los que se encontraba contento y no podría explicar muy bien por qué, tal vez porque ya casi había terminado la letra de su canción, porque se había comprado ropa nueva y de su gusto o puede que se debiese a que hacía alrededor de un mes que había tomado una determinación respecto a como actuar con cierta chica y de momento le estaba saliendo bien. Aunque también era verdad que desde que el instituto acabó no se habían visto demasiado.

Fuese por lo que fuese, Yamato estaba de buen humor, por eso que antes de regresar a casa, se animó a dar un paseo por las calles de Odaiba. En seguida tomó una calle que no solía frecuentar y por curiosidad giraba la cabeza ante cualquier comercio para ver de que era y también, como bien narcisista, para ver su reflejo en los escaparates.

No sabía que había una tienda de chuches ahí, ni esa de alfombras, por no hablar de la de las lámparas. Y la de las flores de un poco más abajo tampoco recordaba haberle prestado atención nunca.

Paró en seco justo después de cruzarla, porque juraría que la chica que estaba dentro le resultaba muy familiar, más que eso, que la había reconocido.

Tiró levemente del cable que quedaba debajo de su cuello para sacarse los cascos de música de las orejas, apagó el reproductor y con la cautela debida, aunque era incapaz de saber porque necesitaba dar este paso con cautela, regresó sobre sus pasos, asomándose descaradamente por el cristal.

No había duda, era ella la que resoplaba disconforme ante ese arreglo floral. Supuso que no estaría demasiado correcto, aunque él lo encontró bastante bonito, pero no había que hacerse ilusiones ya que Ishida no tenía ni la menor idea del arte del ikebana.

Pensamientos a un lado, le pareció una estampa muy divertida encontrarse a Sora ahí. Miró hacia arriba buscando algún tipo de cartel si bien no había que ser un genio para deducir que esa tienda sería la escuela de la señora Takenouchi.

Dibujó automáticamente una sonrisa por verla en esa nueva faceta y lo que hace un mes habría sido un angustioso debate en su cabeza, esta vez no hubo lugar a duda de lo que deseaba hacer, y sin más, entró.

Vio el gesto de Sora alzando mínimamente la cabeza para después regresarla a su arreglo y decir esa frase tan repetida.

-¿Qué desea señor?

Pero antes de permitir cualquier tipo de respuesta, fue como si su cerebro hubiese analizado por fin la imagen enviada por sus retinas y la identificase, por muy inesperada que fuese su presencia.

-¿Yamato?.- cuestionó sin ocultar su sorpresa.

Inconscientemente acomodó el pelo con sus manos y se recolocó la ropa, pese a que no hubiese necesidad de hacerlo.

No lo hacía adrede, ni lo pensaba a propósito, ni siquiera era consciente de que lo pensaba y lo deseaba, pero necesitaba que Yamato la encontrase guapa y arreglada.

Ishida amplió su sonrisa por ver sus rápidos movimientos. Seguidamente hizo un animado balanceo hacia delante.

-Vaya señora Takenouchi, por usted no pasan los años.

La sonrisa de Sora apareció al mismo tiempo que su rubor.

-Soy Sora.- se señaló con una risa nerviosa.

Yamato abrió los ojos sin saber como actuar y la muchacha los cerró sintiéndose la persona más ridícula sobre la faz de la tierra. Como pasase cuando lo vio, su cerebro había ido demasiado lento y esta vez su boca se le había adelantado diciendo una soberana estupidez.

-Eh… sí… ah…- empezó a balbucear, enrojeciendo esta vez de vergüenza.

Por su parte, el chico también empezó a colorarse por situación tan absurda.

-Es culpa mía, no sé hacer bromas.

-No te preocupes, es mi culpa, estoy un poco distraída.- excusó, evitando mirarle a toda costa. Su vista acabó en la bolsa que llevaba.- ¿de compras?

El portador de la amistad asintió mostrándola.

-Waa… pantalones y camisa negra.- narró la chica examinado los ropajes.

El tono de sorpresa preocupó al muchacho.

-¿Crees que pareceré un gótico?

Nueva metedura de pata del día.

-¡No!.- apresuró a tranquilizar la pelirroja.- creo que el negro es muy elegante, además a tus ojos….- hizo una inesperada pausa cuando chocó con ellos, quedando en una especie de trance, recreándose en las sensaciones que le producían.

-¿Mis ojos?.- ayudó Yamato.

Ella agitó la cabeza mientras resoplaba. ¿Desde cuando ese chico era tan guapo? La solución sería no mirarlo tan descaradamente.

-Quiero decir… que tus ojos resaltan con esa ropa, como las estrellas en la noche.- acabó, siguiendo con ese arreglo, que más que arreglo era estropicio floral.

Esa declaración fue del agrado del rubio.

-Entonces, mi pelo será como el sol.

Takenouchi rió, levantando tímidamente la vista.

-En la noche no hay sol.

-Que no puedas verlo no significa que no esté.- rebatió el muchacho con seguridad.

Quedaron unos instantes mirándose fijamente, como si Sora analizase esa oración y Yamato la convenciese de su certeza con la mirada.

Era tan mágico esto que sentía con esa mirada sobre la suya y esa sonrisilla traviesa cruzando su rostro. Sentía la intensidad de las olas de un mal revuelto en la boca del estómago, pero al cabo de unos segundos dejándose hechizar por esos dos zafiros todo regresaba no a su calma habitual, sino a una más inalcanzable. Una absoluta tranquilidad reinaba en ella al sumergirse en sus ojos.

Era un chico tan especial, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de lo especial que era? Desconocía por qué razón, pero también sabía que no deseaba reprimir los sentimientos que le provocaba. Le gustaba que fluyesen y se apoderasen de todo su cuerpo, a pesar de que fuesen los culpables de su sonrisa idiota y de sus despistes. También eran los responsables de la sensación de felicidad al estar a su lado.

¿Era esto lo que le hacía sentir en el Digimundo?, ¿acaso entonces excusaba estos sentimientos con la atracción por su misterioso carácter?

No podía pensar en esto ahora, además que no deseaba líos innecesarios en su cabeza. Simplemente quería disfrutar de cómo se sentía en este instante.

Nunca la llegada de la primavera le había sentado tan bien.

Al otro lado, el chico de la mirada celeste también estaba más que contento con la decisión que tomó. Ya no dejaría de evitarla, ni intentar que sus sentimientos desapareciesen, disfrutaría de ellos. Cierto era que a veces le resultaba difícil controlar sus acciones, ya que el deseo que sentía por acariciarla, abrazarla o incluso besarla incrementaba cada día, pero de momento se conformaría con lo que tenía. Por ahora era suficiente y le daba felicidad.

Puede que este comportamiento fuese la demostración de que por fin, la primavera también había llegado a su corazón, desterrando el hielo para siempre.

Aunque por él estaría eternamente dejándose cautivar por su hoy más que nunca brillante mirada rubí, apartó la vista de la chica, dándole así un respiro.

-Es para la reinauguración de la Fuji TV.- retomó la conversación.

-¿Ya la han terminado?

Sora agradeció que tomase de nuevo la iniciativa y su cuerpo estremecido también.

-Sí, la reinauguran la próxima semana. Va a ser un rollo pero mi padre me obliga a ir porque va a dar un discurso.

-¿Rollo?.- exclamó la portadora del amor exaltada, tanto que poco le faltó para salir del mostrador volando arrasando así con su inacabado arreglo.

Yamato dio un paso par atrás intimidado y entonces ella fue consciente de su repentina y exagerada acción.

-Quiero decir...- trató de recuperar las formas.- que va a estar lleno de famosos y gente guay.- explicó tratando de no sonar demasiado fangirl obsesa.

El rostro del compañero de Gabumon ni se inmutó, apenas dibujó una mueca de aprobación tras meditar esas palabras. Solo cambió a ilusión cuando una idea cruzó su mente.

-¿Te gustaría venir?

La chica se llevó la mano al corazón para parar su violento bombeo.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

El rubio asintió. No era lo más correcto del mundo ir invitando a sus amigos a un evento cuya invitación ya era de rebote, pero pensó que a su padre no le importaría, o que estaría tan cardíaco por su discurso que ni se daría cuenta.

-Sí claro, soy el hijo del director de contenido informativo de la cadena, para algo me tiene que servir.- aseguró, con una arrogante sonrisa.

Sora solía caracterizarse por su integridad y dignidad, en donde el "enchufismo" estaba mal visto e incluso era reprobable, pero en este caso, no le hizo falta ni pensar que podría hacer una excepción, porque ni reparó en estos principios en ningún momento. Era demasiado emocionante acudir a la reinauguración más esperada de los últimos años en Odaiba.

-Muchas gracias.

Yamato le respondió con una sonrisa, y una vez más, solo por ver la desbordante ilusión en su mirada, ya todo había valido la pena.

...

No le había pedido permiso a su padre sobre la invitación que había realizado esa tarde, pero Yamato confiaba en que no hubiese ningún problema. Pero si acaso había que ablandar el terreno, estaba haciendo caso a lo que Hiroaki le había ordenado como era empaquetar su ropa vieja para su hermanito.

Estaba "doblando", es decir, haciendo una bola con una de sus camisas para meterla en la caja cuando el periodista se asomó a la habitación todavía con el dichoso discurso en la mano.

-Hijo, ¿te importa hacer la cena?, quiero terminar esto hoy.

Yamato asintió con una sonrisa.

-No hay problema, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo más?

Como a cualquier padre, le chirrió esa espontánea amabilidad de su vástago. No había que ser Einstein para saber que cuando un hijo se portaba bien era porque esperaba recibir algo a cambio.

El hombre palideció al pensar a que se debería este comportamiento.

-¿Qué te has comprado?.- inquirió, mientras entraba como un elefante en una cacharrería.- seguro que has malgastado el dinero en alguna tontería, ¿verdad? Pues irás con la ropa pequeña, te lo aseguro.

Mientras despotricaba e Ishida hijo alucinaba por la escasa confianza que le procesaba su progenitor, este ya se había apoderado de la bolsa que estaba sobre la cama e inspeccionaba minuciosamente el contenido.

Había que reconocer que le sorprendió para bien las compras de su hijo, aunque también le preocuparon, ya que no era normal que un chico de trece años vistiese de una forma tan sobria.

-Todo negro, no serás un gótico de esos, ¿verdad?

-¡No!.- exclamó el muchacho con autoridad.- el negro es elegante y además hace que mis ojos resalten como estrellas en la noche.

El periodista fue incapaz de contener la risa por semejante cursilería y evidentemente que a Yamato le molestó, ya que consideraba que era la frase más bonita que alguien le había dicho nunca, y encima había sido de su cada vez más idolatrada Sora. Es decir, su padre se estaba riendo de la chica que le gustaba. Eso era imperdonable.

-¡No te rías!.- recriminó, arrebatándole la bolsa.- tú no entiendes de esto.

Consciente del malestar provocado a su hijo, Hiroaki calmó su pequeño ataque, en realidad no fue difícil, solo tuvo que pensar en el discurso y el agobio y miedo volvieron a apoderarse de todo su ser.

-Perdona hijo, está muy bien, es muy elegante, no quería molestarte.

El rubio le miró de reojo sin convencimiento, todavía con el ceño fruncido. Se compadeció de él al verle manosear el manuscrito que en los últimos días parecía una extensión de su mano, y sus músculos faciales se relajaron, dejándolo pasar.

-¿Aún estás con el discurso?

El adulto resopló, sacando de su bolsillo un paquete de cigarros. Se llevó uno a la boca y lo prendió, dándole una profunda calada.

-Es que no sé como acabarlo, no quiero sonar demasiado serio pero tampoco un payaso, quiero un final que conecte con todos y tenga gancho.

-La verdad esta ahí fuera.- saltó de repente Yamato como una revelación.

-¿Qué?.- preguntó Hiroaki desconcertado.

-Los periodistas buscáis la verdad, ¿cierto?, pues la verdad está ahí fuera, tiene gancho.- explicó el portador de la amistad, al mismo tiempo que terminaba de empaquetar.

Vio a través del espejo de su armario que su padre quedaba pensativo.

-No está mal, es una buena frase, ¿lo ves hijo como deberías dedicarte al periodismo?.- aprovechó el castaño para meter la pulla.

Yamato rió.

-No creo, esa frase no es mía es de Expediente X.

El hombre se atragantó con el humo de su cigarro al escucharlo. Tras recomponerse, miró a su hijo con firmeza.

-¿Qué mierdas con X ves tú?.- inquirió claramente atemorizado porque su hijo conectase ciertos canales por cable, que en teoría estaban bloqueados.

De primeras, Yamato no entendió por donde iba el periodista, al darse cuenta se precipitó a negarlo.

-Que no es nada de eso papá, es una serie de ciencia ficción, con sus ovnis, sus alienígenas y una pelirroja.- Hiroaki arqueó las cejas pidiéndole una explicación por eso último.- que siempre lleva una gabardina y no se le ve nada, tranquilo.

El hombre pegó un gruñido conforme mientras aprovechaba a dar una nueva calada a su cigarro.

-De todas formas, no quiero hacer el ridículo diciendo frases de ovnis.

Yamato miró el reflejo de su padre a través del espejo durante unos instantes, viendo si era el momento adecuado para comunicarle lo de su invitada sorpresa. Estaba cardíaco y cuanto menos tiempo faltase para el esperado día más cardíaco se mostraría. Eso tenía sus ventajas y sus inconvenientes, es decir, cualquier contestación sería posible, tanto negativa por invitar a alguien sin su consentimiento o positiva por estar demasiado ocupado para prestar atención a esas nimiedades.

Lo más acertado sería decírselo ya, sobre todo por si la respuesta era negativa, para comunicársela a Sora y que no se hiciese más ilusiones. Solo de pensar esa posibilidad le destrozaba, primero porque no quería ir a ese rollo sin ella y segundo porque no deseaba desilusionarla y quitarle ese brillo en la mirada.

Tomó aire y se armó de valor.

-Papá he invitado a alguien a la reinauguración.- dejó salir con naturalidad para ver si colaba. Hizo una pausa esperando una respuesta y al ver que no la obtuvo buscó con la mirada a su padre.

Estaba inmerso en su discurso.

-Papá he dicho que he invitado a una persona a la reinauguración, ¿puede venir, verdad?

Ahora sí que captó la atención del periodista, que levantó la cabeza para enfocar a su hijo.

-¿Sabe aplaudir?

Yamato quedó perplejo sin saber como interpretar esa extraña pregunta.

-Sí…- musitó.

-Genial, entonces ya tengo dos aplausos garantizados, bueno cuatro contando los de los inútiles de Ichioka y Sakurada.- habló, haciendo sus cuentas mentales inmerso en su mundo.

Y Yamato sonrió con gran regocijo. Ni a propósito este día podría haberle salido mejor.

...

Finalmente, el esperado día de la reinauguración llegó y como llevaba pasando durante el último mes, la tensión y el nerviosismo reinaban en el apartamento de los Ishida.

El hombrecito de la casa estaba terminando de acicalarse, escuchando la estresante banda sonora de ese día, que no eran otros que los resoplidos y las palabras de angustia de su padre.

-Mierda…- escuchó bufar por décimo quinta vez.

El portador de la amistad sabía que no era recomendable hacer enfurecer más a su padre con sus interminables horas peinándose, así que salió por fin a su encuentro.

Le sorprendió gratamente verle tan elegante.

-Waa… pareces James Bond.- comentó observando su perfecto esmoquin.- claro que después de una ajetreada noche persiguiendo malos.- acotó, refiriéndose a su desatada pajarita.

La mirada recriminatoria de su padre hizo entender a Ishida hijo que no estaba de humor.

-Deja de decir idioteces.- masculló, mientras intentaba hacer el maldito nudo de esa prenda. Se desesperó viendo sus continuas chapuzas.

-¿Por qué no te has comprado una pajarita de pega?, total, nadie lo notaría.

-¿Crees que voy a dar mi esperado discurso delante del Emperador con una pajarita de pega?

Yamato se encogió de hombros desentendiéndose y el adulto se tensó al ver la hora.

-Seguro que alguien sabe hacer el dichoso nudo en la emisora, vamos.

El rubio tardó en moverse, debido a que toda su atención estaba puesta en su D-terminal.

-Papá, ¿dónde le digo a Sora que nos espere?

Lo último que tenía en la mente el periodista eran los ligues de su hijo.

-¿Quién coño es Sora?.- despotricó al borde de un ataque.

Yamato se atemorizó un instante por pensar que su padre hubiese cambiado de opinión.

-Sora, Sora Takenouchi, la persona que invité y tú me dijiste que no había problema.

Hiroaki hizo un gesto con las manos restándole importancia. Tenía suficientes preocupaciones como para reparar en esos detallas que por supuesto había olvidado por completo.

-Dile que venga aquí, Ichioka va a venir a buscarnos.- ordenó ya saliendo del apartamento.

El estudiante de secundaria siguió los pasos de su padre algo confuso.

-¿No vamos andando?

A fin de cuentas la emisora de la Fuji TV estaba en frente de su casa.

-Hijo, por favor, voy con esmoquin a una fiesta de gala, ¿en serio crees que puedo aparecer andando?

Yamato no pensó en eso, ya que él no le daba importancia a toda esa parafernalia innecesaria de las fiestas. De hecho, si fuese por él, extinguiría las fiestas de la faz de la tierra.

Claro que eso lo pensaba antes de ver el cochazo con el que les esperaba el empleado de Hiroaki.

-¡Por fin!, alguien que me hace caso.- clamó al cielo el padre de Yamato. La alegría le duró poco, justo al ver a su subordinado.- mierda Ichioka, quítate ese pañuelo de la cabeza.

El joven empelado le obedeció a regañadientes. Al igual que le pasaba a Yamato él tampoco se sentía cómodo en estos eventos sociales en los que había que aparentar en ocasiones lo que no se era.

-Por cierto, ¿sabes hacer nudos de pajarita?.- inquirió viendo su perfecta pajarita.

-No, ¿por qué no se ha comprado una de pega como la mía?.- explicó, mostrando el velcro de la cinta.

Y el hombre, volvió a maldecir a su esperpéntico amigo.

El pobre Ichioka se había llevado una nueva regañina de su jefe, algo que era bastante habitual debido a que no era el empleado modelo ni mucho menos, no obstante, la sonrisa volvió a adueñarse de su rostro por contemplar al hijo de este mirando tan absorto ese automóvil.

-Ni el Halcón Milenario mola tanto, ¿eh?.- le dio un toque en el hombro divertido.

Ishida salió de su burbuja.

-¿Cómo es que tienes este cochazo?

Hasta donde sabía, Ichioka vivía en un sucio apartamento de 40 metros cuadrados y su medio de locomoción era una vespa de segunda mano.

-Es de un primo.

-¿Tienes un primo rico?

-No, trabaja en un concesionario y lo ha…

-¿Robado?

-Cogido prestado.- aclaró el hombre. Siempre había que maquillar la realidad en estos casos.

-Algún día, tendré uno mejor que este.- anunció el rubio con optimismo y hasta completa seguridad en sus palabras.- un porsche.

Evidentemente, que su amigo mayor rió por esas soñadores palabras, solo permitidas en adolescentes con inquietudes como ese muchacho.

-Si Yama-kun, yo decía lo mismo a tu edad y ahora mi mayor felicidad sería comprar un sidecar para mi vespa.

Yamato lo miró con cierta superioridad, quizá lamentando las pocas expectativas para su vida que tenía ese chico. Se prometió, que él nunca renunciaría a sus sueños tan fácil como lo había hecho su amigo Ichioka.

Y el que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia era Hiroaki, que ya hacía rato que estaba en el interior del coche esperando que su chofer se dignase a ponerlo en marcha.

-¡Queréis dejar vuestro inútil parloteo!

Ichioka dio un brinco de temor, apresurándose a entrar en el auto, sin embargo Yamato, con gran templanza, se asomó a la ventanilla del copiloto.

-Papá, aún tenemos que esperar a Sora.

-¿Quién coño es Sora?.- volvió a despotricar el hombre a años luz, mientras empezaba a repasar mentalmente su discurso.

Yamato rodó los ojos no dándole importancia, al mismo tiempo que levantaba la cabeza y miraba al horizonte para ver si distinguía por fin a su amiga.

Entonces notó una presencia a su espalda.

-¿Me he retrasado?.- escuchó esa inesperada voz que le sobresaltó.

No necesitó demasiados segundos para recocerla, dibujando la sonrisa en su rostro de inmediato. Se volteó para mirarla sin darse cuenta de que tal vez debería haberse preparado mentalmente para este momento, ya que nunca en la vida se imaginó lo que se encontraría.

Sencillamente su mejor amiga lucía de una forma radiante y espectacular, tanto que se quedó sin palabras contemplándola. Parecía una princesa salida del periodo Edo. Nunca la había visto vestida de forma tradicional y pudo confirmar que el kimono era una prenda que estaba diseñada para ella.

Además, esos colores vivos le daban más luminosidad a su rostro descubierto gracias al recogido que llevaba, y por supuesto, contrastaban con su sobrio traje negro. Ni fue consciente de este pensamiento, pero creyó que se veían muy bien juntos de esta forma.

Evidentemente que la descarada mirada de Yamato acabó incomodando a la tímida muchacha, que no tuvo más remedio que bajar la cabeza. Solo entonces Ishida reaccionó.

-Estás genial.- balbuceó.

-¿Lo piensas en serio?.- cuestionó ella ilusionada.

Realmente Sora también correspondía la fascinación que le procesaba el rubio, ya que su atuendo también le hacía verse de una forma como nunca antes lo había contemplado. Le daba un aspecto más adulto.

Incapaz de borrar su sonrisa, Yamato agitó la cabeza para volver al mundo real y dejar de soñar despierto con ella. Seguidamente, abrió la puerta del coche invitándola a entrar con gran caballerosidad.

Sora aceptó, aunque también se extrañó.

-¿Vamos en coche?, si está aquí al lado.- hizo un movimiento de barbilla indicando la resplandeciente esfera.

Yamato rió con arrogancia.

-No se puede ir a una gala de estas características andando.

Al estar dentro, como buena chica educada, Takenouchi saludó a los presentes.

-Hey Sora-chan, estás muy guapa.- correspondió Hiroaki, mirándola por el retrovisor, a pesar de que todavía no la había identificado como la chica que volaba agarrada a un pájaro de fuego en el verano de hace casi tres años.- por cierto, ¿sabes atar pajaritas?

La chica negó y el hombre resopló por enésima vez en el día.

-¿Por qué no se pone una de pega?.- preguntó con inocencia, tratando de ayudar.

Y por no matarla con la mirada, el periodista se limitó a llevarse las manos a la cara y gruñir.

-Pon en marcha este maldito coche ya.- ordenó.

Ichioka lo hizo, aunque no podía evitar estar mirando continuamente a través del retrovisor interior lo que sucedía en los asientos traseros, donde una joven pareja que se intercalaba disimuladas miradas de complicidad ajenos a todos, se veían realmente adorables.

-Vaya Yamato-kun, así que esta es tu Leia.- al escucharlo, el joven se puso en guardia.- es guapísima, ahora te entiendo.

Con una sobrecarga de sangre en sus mejillas, Yamato no pudo controlarse y le dio un capón a ese bocazas.

-No digas tonterías Ichioka.- masculló, buscando con la mirada a Sora, rezando porque no se hubiese enterado del comentario.

-¿Qué es una Leia?.- preguntó confundida, demostrando que lo que ocurriese en esa galaxia muy, muy lejana no era del dominio de ella.

Ishida palideció y para su mayor desgracia Ichioka no pudo controlar la risa. Genial, ahora creería que se estaban riendo de ella.

-Pues ah…

-¡Dejad las tonterías ya, no lo repito más veces!.- cortó Hiroaki con un histérico grito, así no había manera de repasar sus discurso.

Y por primera vez en muchos días, Yamato agradeció el estado paranoico de su padre por la esperada reinauguración. Sin duda le había salvado de un momento bastante comprometido.

Sin más contratiempos dignos de ser narrados, el coche avanzó la insignificante distancia que había hasta la reconstruida emisora, donde la fiesta estaba a punto de empezar.

...

Sora estaba absorta por la cantidad de gente famosa que abarrotaba esa sala que conoció para su desgracia en la terrible batalla contra Myotismon. Era la que tenía un enorme ventanal que daba al mirador, desde donde presenciaron el heroico sacrifico de Wizardmon y la primera muerte del digimon inmortal a manos de Angewomon.

Le produjo un inquietante escalofrío recordar ese suceso, más porque la sala la habían reconstruido prácticamente igual. Aunque con la decoración y animación para el día de hoy tampoco se apreciaba al detalle y por supuesto, se camuflaba cualquier mal presentimiento que pudiese emanar.

Y el que por supuesto no emanaba ninguna mala vibración era el chico de ojos azules que ahora le tendía un canapé.

-Gracias.- correspondió ella aceptándolo.

Ishida se recreó con su dulce tono de voz, la amabilidad de sus palabras y la elegancia con la que comía ese pastelito. Por un momento se sintió como si esa enrome esfera llena de gente que era donde es encontraban estuviese vacía, en realidad solo con ellos dos. Claro que la realidad no era así, y no solo estaban rodeados de personas, sino que se trataban de personas mucho más interesante que él, y que eran la causa de que Sora hubiese querido ir.

No debía olvidarlo, ella no estaba ahí por él.

-¡Ese es Nakata!.- exclamó casi cayéndose para atrás, corroborando los desmoralizadores pensamientos de su amigo.

El rubio miró con indiferencia a ese famoso futbolista, pero Sora ya le estaba entregando la cámara para que inmortalizase ese momento.

-Sácame una foto con él, Taichi no se lo creerá.

Le revolvió el estómago el hecho de que ni en una situación así a la que había accedido gracias a él y su familia, dejase de pensar en el omnipresente moreno.

Sin embargo, como se había prometido, debía empezar a controlar sus celos y disfrutar de las situaciones en las que le pusiese la vida. Por eso, tratando de dibujar una sonrisa, que no quedó para nada real, el chico realizó la foto que sería la primera de muchas más.

Sora examinaba ensimismada las fotos recogidas por su cámara digital con Yamato, cuya sonrisa ya era mucho más verdadera que la de hace unos minutos por la felicidad de su amiga, cuando entonces un gran revuelo de periodistas y hombres-armario con traje negro y anteojos oscuros empezó a invadir la estancia.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?.- cuestionó Sora confusa por tan repentino ajetreo.

-Debe ser ese tal Emperador del país.- contestó Yamato como si hablase del panadero de la esquina.- molan más los soldados imperiales.- acotó, viendo a esos sospechoso hombres de negro.

Claro que de nuevo, su amiga estaba flipando.

-¿Viene su majestad imperial?

-¿Lo conoces?

-¡Claro que no!, pero mi madre flipará si me hago una foto con él, y sobre todo se la podrá restregar a esas petardas madres de sus alumnas que creen que soy un diablo que escupe en nuestras tradiciones.

A Ishida le atemorizó ese comentario, más que nada porque, ¿quién demonios en el mundo podría ver a su linda Sora, la chica que más guapa había visto con kimono en toda su vida, como un demonio antipatriota?

-No te preocupes, yo te hago la foto.- aseguró, tomando la cámara entre sus manos.

Miró por el objetivo y le hizo una seña para que se alejase.

-No voy a poder acercarme más, está demasiado rodeado por esos _men in black_.

Yamato dio unos pasos para atrás sin conseguir el resultado esperado ya que el Emperador seguía quedando demasiado lejos como para captarlo en su objetivo. Encima había demasiado gente como para moverse con libertad en busca del ángulo deseado. Chocó contra algo yéndose hacia atrás y al moverse, vio que esa sería la única forma de lograr la ansiada foto. Por eso, que sin pensárselo dos veces, se subió con el debido cuidado para no pisar los canapés a la mesa que allí estaba colocada, dejando a Sora estupefacta al igual que a todos los demás que le rodeaban.

-¡Te tengo!.- anunció con ilusión.

Pese a la surrealista escena, Sora posó, como no podía ser menos dada su nacionalidad, haciendo el signo de la victoria.

Aunque su rostro pétreo no lo mostrase, el Emperador también se extrañó por ver a un niño sobre la mesa con total tranquilidad.

-¿Es normal que un niño subido a una mesa haga fotos?.- preguntó sobriamente, al director de la cadena, que por supuesto era el encargado de guiarle y pelotearle durante su breve visita.

El hombre apresuró a arreglar este contratiempo, pero por suerte para Yamato, ya había conseguido la foto y sus pies regresaban al suelo, camuflándose entre la multitud.

...

Ajeno a la llegada de la persona más importante del país y por tanto, el ajetreo que eso conllevaba, el pobre Hiroaki Ishida se desesperaba por los pasillos buscando a alguien que supiese hacer ese estúpido nudo de pajarita.

-¡Sakurada!.- interceptó a uno de sus ayudantes.

El pacífico hombre lo miró sorprendido. En teoría ya debería estar en la sala.

-Jefe, ¿no debe dar ahora un discurso?

-¿Sabes hacer el nudo de la pajarita?

-No, ¿por qué no se ha puesto una de pega?

Y el periodista explotó:

-¡Despedido!

Con los nervios a flor de piel y prometiéndose a sí mismo que le daría una patada en el culo al próximo que le sugiriese algo respecto a pajaritas de pega, Hiroaki se adentró en la concurrida sala del mirador, en donde se celebraba la fiesta inaugural.

Tan absorto iba y cardíaco por supuesto, que ni reparó en la mujer que casi se llevó por delante.

-¡Cuidado!.- exclamó furiosa.

Y solo entonces ocurrió lo que a todo el mundo le habría parecido imposible hace unos horas e incluso días: que dejase de pensar en su inminente discurso.

Era el efecto que poseía esa voz sobre él, la voz de su inconfundible chica "clack".

Se volteó lo justo para verle la cabeza, debido a que estaba agachada recogiendo la libreta que Hiroaki le había tirado con su brusco empujón. Iba a ayudarla, pero no fue necesario porque ella ya se levantaba. Al alzar la cabeza dio un paso para atrás de la impresión y sus apuntes se deslizaron de sus manos. Esta vez fue Hiroaki el que como todo un caballero se los recogió.

-¿No esperabas verme aquí o qué?.- cuestionó el hombre con una sonrisa, al regresarle su libreta.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, esta más nerviosa.

-Claro que sí, solo que me ha impresionado verte tan…

-¿Guapo?.- dijo él con esa arrogante a la par que encantadora sonrisa. Justo la misma que solía emplear su hijo.

La mujer negó, mientras por inercia hacía por fin ese complicado nudo de pajarita al periodista.

Hiroaki alzó las manos al cielo agradeciendo esta aparición.

-Menos mal que tu ex mujer siempre está para sacarte de los líos.

-No te veía con esmoquin desde…

-¿La cena de gala de compromiso en casa de tus padres con todas las altas esferas parisinas?.- interrumpió Hiroaki, no queriendo recordar esa fatídica noche en donde conoció a sus esperpénticos suegros y sus refinados amigos.

Natsuko dibujó una nostálgica sonrisa por recordar ese día, en general la vida que compartió con es hombre.

-Cierto…- susurró, ya terminando de hacer el nudo muy lentamente.- pero si no sabes hacerte el nudo, ¿por qué no te has comprado una de pega?.- preguntó, queriendo hacer desaparecer esa atmósfera tan deprimente por sus recuerdos de su fracasado matrimonio.

Supo que la había cagado al ver esa expresión de furia de su ex marido que tan bien conocía. Le desconcertó verle torcer un poco la cabeza para examinarle la espalda. En realidad le dio la impresión de que le miraba el trasero pero no quería ser mal pensada.

-Sería una lastima estropearlo.- dijo, evidentemente algo con solo sentido para él, no pudiendo evitar una pícara sonrisa.

La madre de Takeru se revolvió.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Hiroaki?

El hombre tuvo que disimular.

-¿Y tú que estás haciendo aquí?

-Cubro la noticia de la reinauguración para mi agencia.- señaló su pase de prensa.

Ese pase de prensa estaba demasiado cerca de sus pechos, por lo que era evidente que fue lo que miró el hombre. Cerró los ojos queriendo hacer desaparecer esos inapropiados pensamientos pero, ¿por qué demonios su ex mujer tenía que seguir estando tan buena? Debería de haber una ley que prohibiese que tus ex parejas siguiesen estando buenas.

Se llevó la mano a su sudada frente tratando de pensar en otros asuntos que no fuesen las curvas de esa mujer que tanto amó, o mejor dicho amaba. Lo encontró al llevarse la mano al bolsillo para buscar un pañuelo, porque ahí estaba su salvación en forma de papel.

-¿Ya ha llegado el Emperador?.- preguntó, desdoblando la hoja para echar un último vistazo al discurso.

Natsuko lo miró con incredulidad.

-¿No lo has visto?

-¿Dónde está?.- alzó la cabeza excitado, buscándolo entre la multitud.

-Ya se ha ido.- aseguró la mujer.

Absolutamente todos los músculos de la cara del castaño se tensaron, pero acto seguido se relajaron, esbozando un socarrona sonrisa.

-Me tomas el pelo.

Ella negó con la cabeza y por su seriedad, aunque no lo quería creer, Hiroaki supo que decía la verdad.

-¿Se ha ido ya?

-Sí, ahora mismo. Ha estado apenas unos minutos, como siempre en esta clase de eventos.- informó Takaishi.

Ishida se desesperó.

-¿Se ha ido sin escuchar mi discurso?, se lo iba a dedicar a él, hasta había ensayado la reverencia.

La mujer compartió la tristeza de su ex esposo.

-Lo siento… pero si quieres me lo puedes dedicar a mí, como hacías con tus pésimas canciones en tu horrible grupo universitario.- dijo en tono de broma, tratando de restablecer los ánimos del hombre.

Hiroaki emitió un sonido de medio conformidad, pero sin un resquicio de ilusión. Todos sus esfuerzos para nada.

-Gracias, pero no es lo mismo. Ya verás que decepción se lleva Yamato, con la ilusión que le hacía que hablase para el Emperador.- dijo, evidentemente desde su mundo imaginario en donde Yamato de mayor se dedicaría al periodismo.

Ishida no se percató, pero escuchar ese nombre alteró un poco a Natsuko. Jamás se esperaría que su hijo mayor estuviese en este evento. No lo veía desde hace tres meses y como era costumbre su encuentro había sido frío y tenso.

...

Sora contemplaba encantada esa foto que su madre enmarcaría para la eternidad en donde su hija posaba con el máximo representante de la nación. En realidad, lo único que se veía de ese hombre era su pelo rodeado de una marabunta de guardaespaldas y altos mandatarios del país, pero bueno, lo importante era que había conseguido compartir plano con él.

-Está genial.

-¿Te lo estás pasando bien?.- cuestionó el chico orgulloso por ver esa sonrisa permanente en la pelirroja.

-Sí, muchas gracias por invitarme, estar aquí es alucinante.- contestó en su estado de exaltación, empezando a señalar a los que les rodeaban.- mira, ese es el que presenta mi programa favorito y ese es uno de mis actores favoritos y esa…- quedó extrañada al reconocerla.- ¿es la madre de Takeru?.- al oírlo Yamato se volvió como una exhalación y Sora quedó petrificada por su metedura de pata.- quiero decir, tu madre.

No obstante, Ishida ni había reparado en ese lapsus que hasta él mismo solía tener. Lo que le inquietó fue el hecho de que su madre estuviese aquí, esto no estaba en sus planes. Se supone que este día iba a ser perfecto: con su padre en estado de nervios, con los frikis compañeros de trabajo de este babeando detrás de las famosas, con el Emperador escuchando el famoso discurso y por supuesto con su Sora.

¿Qué demonios hacía ella aquí?, ¿por qué tenía la sensación de que a cada paso que daba para acercarse a él más cerca estaba de que tuviese un recuerdo amargo de este día y no bonito como había planeado?

Miró a su alrededor intentando encontrar una salida, que por otra parte de sobra sabía que jamás encontraría. Tenía que ser valiente en estas circunstancias, poder enfrentar los sentimientos que le invadían cuando se encontraba con ella.

Miró a Sora unos instantes, reflexionando sobre el importante paso que había dado con ella, eso de dejar de reprimir sus sentimientos y disfrutar de cada momento. Enfocó entonces a la mujer que ya estaba a escasos metros, deseando que fuese igual de fácil con ella. Sin embargo le resultaba imposible dar ese paso, porque tampoco veía receptiva a la otra parte. A kilómetros veía la incomodidad que le producía a Natsuko estos tensos encuentros. Estaba convencido de que se acercaba a él por obligación, no porque de verdad le saliese del corazón.

Al estar frente a él perfiló una sonrisa, pero que como siempre conllevaba tristeza y melancolía. El chico se llevó la manos a los bolsillos y se movió incómodo, sin saber exactamente a donde mirar y como actuar. Entonces escuchó esa voz que tanto daño le hacía por el hecho de que en breve tendría que renunciar a volver a escucharla. Odiaba tener que renunciar a ella, porque pese a todo, siempre la encontraba cálida, como una suave caricia en sus oídos.

-Yamato que… guapo y mayor estás.- dijo, y cualquiera habría encontrado orgullo en esas palabras.

-Sí, bueno… gracias.- contestó escuetamente, impidiendo una conversación más profunda.

Takaishi suspiró de una forma contenida para que Yamato no fuese consciente de su decepción por esa respuesta. Deseaba tanto que algún día su niñito mayor volviese a abrirse a ella, pero desgraciadamente, cada vez estaba más convencida de que ese día jamás llegaría, de que nunca le perdonaría su dejadez y despreocupación tras el divorcio.

Si tan solo alguna vez tuviese la ocasión y las fuerzas de explicarle lo mucho que le dolía escuchar su voz al otro lado del teléfono y saber que no podría abrazarlo y que aunque lo intentase, puede que él la rechazase, a fin de cuentas fue él quien quiso irse a vivir con su padre.

No era una excusa y ella lo sabía, no podía disculpar sus escasas llamadas y sus contadas visitas con el temor al rechazo y a sufrir por su ausencia, pero era la coraza que se había ido auto imponiendo durante estos años y ahora parecía imposible que cayese y sobre todo que su hijo aceptase sus disculpas.

Quizá una conversación pudiese aclarar las cosas entre ellos, pero ambos eran iguales en ese aspecto y les atemorizaba no saber como les iba a recibir el otro.

Por eso su relación continuaba siendo fría, distante, seca, a pesar de que les matase por dentro y el mayor deseo escondido entre esas conversaciones de monosílabos fuese abrazarse y decirse lo mucho que se querían.

Puede que algún día llegase ese momento, pero por ahora ninguno de los dos estaba preparado, sobre todo Yamato.

Solo presenciando ese momento, Sora descubrió que la relación con su madre, que ella creía que había sido desastrosa durante su niñez, era idílica comparada con la frialdad que respiraba de esos dos.

No sabía como actuar, si hasta estuvo segundos sin respirar totalmente cohibida. Su vista se depositó en Yamato durante esos instantes de silencio, en donde parecía que estaban en un cementerio en vez de en una animada y ruidosa gala, y sintió su tristeza como suya propia. Hubiese deseado darle un poco de valor para afrontar esta situación pero ni siquiera estaba segura de que fuese eso lo que necesitase. Simplemente esta relación madre-hijo estaba fuera de su alcance y sabía que ninguna palabra ni gesto en ese momento podría arreglarla.

Volvió en sí al escuchar a Natsuko dirigirse a ella.

-Sora-chan, ¿verdad?

La periodista había encontrado en la muchacha la evasiva perfecta para acabar con esta tirantez.

Sora asintió torpemente.

-Takeru me habla muchísimo de ti.

La pelirroja sonrió enternecida.

-Es que Takeru es adorable, le tengo mucho cariño, es como un hermanito para mí.

La trivial conversación entre las dos féminas siguió su curso sin llegar a profundizar en nada en concreto, pero curiosamente era más fluida y cómoda que la que se había producido hace unos instantes con el rubio. Eso es lo que sintió, mientras veía como se alejaban esa dos personas que tan importantes eran para él, mejor dicho, él era quien se alejaba de ellas.

Notó que lentamente una capa de invisibilidad cubría su cuerpo, sintiéndose totalmente apartado, innecesario, marginado. ¿Por qué su madre tenía tan facilidad para hablar con una chica que apenas conocía y hacerlo con su propio hijo parecía una tortura? No deseó darle vueltas a eso porque sabía que se enfurecería o peor, que lloraría de dolor, por lo que discretamente, fue dando pasos hacia atrás hasta perderse entre la multitud.

...

Hacía rato que la conversación entre Sora y Natsuko había acabado, volviendo esta última a su puesto de trabajo ya que iban a dar comienzo los esperados discursos de inauguración, donde Hiroaki por fin tendría su momento.

Takenouchi buscó con la mirada a su amigo extrañada debido a que no había sido consciente de cuando había desaparecido de su lado. Vio que ya subía al circunstancial estrado el señor Ishida, mientras los invitados iban tomando asiento y guardando silencio en las mesas habilitadas. Solo algunos pringados como Sora permanecieron de pie, si bien porque no tenían mesa reservada o porque no sabían cual era su asiento. La pelirroja desconocía cual era su situación, pero sí que solo la descubriría hablando con Yamato.

Al orillarse para no quedar en el centro de la sala como una estatua llegó hasta el espectacular ventanal del mirador y a través del cristal lo vio, asomado a esas reconstruidas plataformas en donde hace no tanto tiempo libraron esa agónica batalla.

No había excusa para estar ahí porque hacía bastante frío, no era que soplase un airecillo primaveral, lo que soplaba era un viento gélido de invierno tampoco tan extraño a principios del mes de marzo que era la fecha en la que se encontraban. Sin embargo, a Yamato le daba igual, o hacía como si le diese igual, o quizá, estaba tratando de congelar su corazón y sus sentimientos por enésima vez en su vida con ese viento glacial.

Al salir allí, el único lugar en toda la emisora en donde en estos momentos podías hallar la soledad, la pelirroja sí que sintió ese congelante frío, tanto que tuvo que abrigarse con los brazos y empezar a emitir vaho mientras miraba sorprendida a su impasible amigo. ¿Acaso era inmune al frío?

Sin más, se colocó a su lado, a pesar de que Yamato había detectado su presencia desde el primer momento debido sobre todo a sus estruendosos, que ella creía que eran sigilosos, quejidos por el frío.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- acertó a preguntar, con un notable tembleque en su labio inferior.

Yamato entrecerró los ojos sin apartarlos del horizonte y encogió los hombros indiferente.

-Nada.

Sora supo al instante que estaba enfadado o irritado, o simplemente en modo emo-autista. Recordó lo peligroso que era eso y lo propenso que era Ishida a sufrirlo. No quería verlo así, le retorcía el corazón de una manera salvaje.

-Va a empezar el discurso de tu papá.- informó con una sonrisa de complicidad esperando que Yamato se la devolviese. Sin embargo, siguió inmóvil.

-Que bien.- respondió como un autómata.

La chica suspiró con tristeza, no entendiendo que le ocurría ahora a su querido amigo. Con lo radiante y feliz que había estado toda la tarde, ¿por qué tomaba esa actitud en el momento que su papá más le necesitaba?

No quería llegar a esa conclusión porque ella mejor que nadie sabía que en los temas de familia, más concretamente en las relaciones madre-hijo, era mejor no meterse, pero sin duda alguna su actitud había cambiado por completo al ver a su madre.

Era incapaz de entenderlo, porque si bien su situación no era comparable, su padre también permanecía mucho tiempo fuera de casa, pero al contrario que Yamato, ella siempre estaba deseando verlo. ¿Por qué él no sentía eso mismo hacia su madre? Aunque bueno, también era injusto echarle a él toda la culpa, sobre todo después de ser testigo de las pocas facilidades que daba Natsuko a tener una relación con su hijo.

Ladeó la cabeza para contemplar su rostro, dándose cuenta de que tan serio, tan triste y con una mirada tan apagada como la que mostraba ahora, era todavía más bello, tal vez porque lo veía perdido, necesitado. Era un chico que solo buscaba algo de comprensión.

Por un momento imaginó, que ella podía darle esa comprensión que ansiaba y devolverle la sonrisa de forma permanente.

-Yamato.- se atrevió, acariciándole tímidamente el brazo para que la tomase en cuenta. Estaba helado. Él siguió como una estatua.- ¿es por tu madre?

El rubio tragó saliva para enmudecer sus palabras que sin duda no habrían sido nada cordiales e hizo un movimiento un tanto brusco para apartar esa mano de su brazo.

Sora entendió el rechazo, pero no se rindió.

-Puedes hablarme de ella y de cómo te sientes, sé que no es lo mismo pero yo también he tenido conflictos con mi madre y hasta que no me abrí a la gente no supe como solucionarlos…

Por la irónica media carcajada de Yamato, la tenista se detuvo.

-No te ofendas Sora, agradezco tu gesto y tus ganas de salvar a almas desgraciadas y errantes como la mía, pero no tienes ni la menor idea de cómo me siento.- dijo bruscamente.

Odiaba ser tan desagradable con Sora, pero si algo odiaba más en el mundo era ese tipo de caridad sentimental. No era porque creyese que sus problemas eran más graves que los de otros o no, simplemente sentía que no eran comparables, que su situación era única porque sus sentimientos eran únicos.

-¡Pues explícamelo Yamato!.- exclamó Sora, tomándole nuevamente del brazo, pero esta vez volviéndole lo suficiente para que la mirase.- no es necesario que tus problemas te atormenten solo a ti, puedes compartirlos, porque no estás solo.

Ishida no supo interpretar esa declaración, ¿lo decía por qué lo sentía o por qué entraba dentro de la forma de ser de Takenouchi?, es decir, de todos era sabido que Sora era la abanderada de los problemas de la humanidad. Inexplicablemente siempre sentía la necesidad de cargar con todas las responsabilidades del mundo, pero él no quería formar parte de ese mundo. Desde ese momento supo que solo compartiría sus sentimientos y preocupaciones si llegase un día en que ese mundo estuviese compuesto solamente por él.

Incapaz de mantenerle la mirada por más tiempo, en parte por miedo a derrumbarse, volvió el rostro y sus ojos quedaron otra vez presos del horizonte.

-No quiero hablar del tema.

Y Sora se desesperó. Todo el mundo siempre le contaba sus problemas y le pedía su consejo, todos menos la persona que realmente quería que lo hiciese.

-¿Por qué?

Ishida chasqueó la lengua molesto y dio con el pie en suelo.

-No hablo de mis temas personales.

-Pero somos amigos.- trató de incitar Sora, incapaz de comprender su reacción.

-Me da igual si el resto de tus amigos te cuentan su vida, yo no soy como ellos. Y ahora deja el tema si no quieres enfadarme.- sentenció el portador de la amistad de forma amenazante y funcionó, Sora calló, pero su semblante reflejaba más tristeza que temor por su amenaza.

Sentía que cada vez que intenta acercarse más a él, él huía sin querer saber nada, ¿cómo iba a ser capaz entonces de llegar a comprenderle?

Desvió la cabeza al interior de la sala, viendo que Hiroaki ya estaba en el uso de la palabra.

-El discurso de tu papá ha empezado.- musitó.

Disimuladamente el chico miró a través del ventanal unos instantes, para luego regresar a su estado impasible.

-¿No vas a entrar?.- cuestionó la muchacha. Ishida volvió a encogerse de hombros con apatía.- yo voy a entrar.

Takenouchi se despegó de la barandilla por donde seguía asomado su amigo, decepcionándose cada vez más por su comportamiento. Era una experta en este tema para decir que se trataba de una rabieta infantil.

-Haz lo que quieras Yamato, pero fuiste tú el que me dijo hace menos de tres meses algo importante.- sin querer parecer demasiado descarado, pero mostró un poco de atención.- siempre te decepcionan los que no están y lo pagas con los que están. Es injusto.

Dicho esto, abandonó la plataforma, dejando al adolescente sumido en el frío, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

Alzó la cabeza y miró al cielo en un vano intento de hallar ahí la solución a sus problemas. Puede que si se abriese, pudiese llegar a relativizar las cosas e ir buscando soluciones como le había sugerido Sora, pero se sentía incapaz de hacer eso. A pesar de que estuviese en la completa seguridad de que hasta que eso no pasase, jamás podría ser feliz.

¿Y si la felicidad no estaba hecha para él?

...

De pie al fondo de la sala, Sora escuchaba atentamente el discurso del padre de Yamato, mirando de vez en cuando de reojo a la madre de este. Tratando de comprenderla también. Negó sintiendo que eso era imposible, si apenas había empezado a comprender a su propia madre ¿cómo iba a comprender a la de un sujeto tan complicado como adorable de nombre Yamato?

Por unos instantes hasta barajó la posibilidad de hablar con ella para que hubiese un acercamiento con su hijo, pero lo desechó en cuestión de milésimas, solamente le hizo falta rememorar el tono empleado por Yamato y las palabras de la conversación de hace escasos minutos. Era obvio que si se atrevía a intentar hacer algo así Yamato no se lo perdonaría en la vida y no estaba preparada para perderlo de nuevo, no ahora que había descubierto lo mucho que le gustaba su compañía.

De repente, todos sus pensamientos se difuminaron como el aliento que sintió en su oreja, recorriendo todos los rincones de su cuerpo. Se giró lo justo para cerciorarse de lo que ya sabía, que se trataba de Ishida.

Este le dedicó una ligera sonrisa y ella la más radiante que fue capaz de esbozar.

A fin de cuentas, había conseguido que le hiciese caso, es decir, influir un poco en su compleja mente y eso era todo un logro.

Entonces percibieron también la sonrisa de Hiroaki al dirigir la mirada hacia ellos y Yamato sintió un profundo orgullo de estar ahí, de ser hijo del hombre al que todos escuchaban en riguroso silencio.

-… y quisiera acabar mi discurso citando a mi hijo Yamato…- habló el periodista y el aludido se tornó completamente rojo, pareciéndole a Sora lo más adorable que había visto jamás.- en realidad no es una frase suya sino de una de esas series de ovnis y cosas raras que ven los chicos de ahora, pero me la dijo él y creo que es bastante acertada para nuestro trabajo, porque la verdad está ahí fuera y nuestra misión es traerla y seguiremos haciéndolo con estas nuevas instalaciones…- conformé hablaba, Yamato sintió que le latía más veloz el corazón. No recordaba haber sentido algo similar nunca, porque era la primera vez que alguien a quien quería le reconocía su mérito de una forma tan generosa.

Miró a Sora unos instantes embriagado por la emoción, queriendo agradecerle que hubiese ido a buscarle a esa plataforma y que a pesar de su desagradable actitud le hubiese hecho recapacitar y darse cuenta que era ahí donde deseaba estar. Sintiendo esta felicidad que le producía las alabanzas de su progenitor.

Quiso compartir esto con ella y no encontró mejor forma que tomándole la mano, aunque ese esperado contacto no llegó producirse porque aplastantes aplausos llenaron la sala y por supuesto Sora formó parte de ellos. El discurso de su padre había terminado en el momento más inoportuno, no obstante a Yamato no le importó, porque aún sin darle la mano, se sintió más unido a Sora que nunca.

Compartieron una mirada entre los aplausos, Takenouchi le dijo unas palabras que no llegó a entender por el ruido y solo cuando la gente se fue apaciguando, el rubio le contestó, o mejor dicho, le comunicó lo que sentía necesario en ese instante.

-Gracias por acompañarme.

...

_Finalmente, la reinauguración a la que tan poca ilusión me hacía asistir fue un gran éxito para los Ishida, o por lo menos para Hiroaki Ishida, ya que salió vivo de su discurso y luciendo un impecable nudo de pajarita. Me pregunto a quién habrá amenazado al final para que se lo hiciese. En cualquier caso, sé que nunca podré olvidar esa imagen de mi padre y que siempre me llenará de orgullo, ojalá en un futuro yo fuese capaz de devolverle ese sentimiento y que esté orgulloso de mí, que todos los que me conocen se sientan orgullosos de mis logros, incluso mi madre._

_Puede que así por fin tuviese algo que decirme o demostrase interés por mí._

_No deseo pensar en ella ahora, de hecho todo iba bien en estos últimos días hasta que me la encontré en la fiesta de la Fuji. Seguro que Sora piensa que soy un idiota por como me comporté, aunque ella trató de comprenderme, pero no quise molestarla con mis problemas. Nunca quiero molestar a nadie con mis problemas porque considero que son cosas que debo resolver yo solo_.

_Si fuese tan fácil liberarme de esa angustiosa carga que lleva mi corazón con respecto a mi madre. Lo conseguí con mis sentimientos hacia Sora y ahora disfruto de ellos, ¿por qué no puedo hacer lo mismo con mi madre?, supongo que porque estaba seguro de que Sora no me rechazaría como amigo, sin embargo puede que Natsuko si me rechazase como hijo._

_Y por si mi vida no se fuese lo suficiente al retrete siempre que ella estaba cerca, el otro día Takeru me comunicó la gran noticia… se mudan a Odaiba. ¡Demonios!, ¿por qué no pudieron hacer eso cuando yo tenía siete años?, ¿antes de perder por completo la relación con ella?, pero no, lo tienen que hace ahora, cuando más feliz estoy en mi vida._

_En realidad, estoy feliz por tener a Takeru tan cerca, pero siento que esto ya no es tan imprescindible para mí, que esa familia ya la perdí hace años y ya es inútil intentar recuperarla. Quiero dejar atrás el pasado y concentrarme en el futuro, pero por desgracia, nunca estaré feliz con el futuro si no estoy en paz con el pasado._

_Solo necesitaría un empujón, una mínima ayuda y siento que lo podría lograr, quizá no tener tan buena relación como Takeru tiene con papá, pero por lo menos sí una relación, pero estoy solo y me siento incapaz de hacerlo. Tal vez si Sora estuviese a mi lado tuviese el valor de hacerlo, de hecho creo que si ella estuviese a mi lado podría hacer cualquier cosa que me propusiese, incluso alcanzar las estrellas. Ella es mi debilidad, pero creo que también mi fuerza._

...

Marzo 2002

...

.

* * *

N/A: y hasta aquí este capi. Como ya dije en alguna ocasión, a parte de la relación amorosa de Sora y Yama, mis fics de la odisea del sorato también tratan de reflejar su alrededor y su relación con el resto del mundo: padres, madres, amigos, hermanos y demás.

Así que este capi trataba de reflejar eso y centrándome ya en mis chicos del sorato solo quise mostrar lo bien que se pueden llevar en esta fase en la que con solo sentir lo que sienten son felices. Claro que eso no dura siempre porque sino el amor no sería tan complicado XD.

Si quieren saber como sigue la historia, no os perdáis el próximo capítulo… **Historia de un grupo**

Saludos, gracias por su apoyo!

Publicado: 8/09/2012


	13. Historia de un grupo

**Historia de un grupo**

...

Marzo 2002

...

_Dentro de poco cumpliré catorce años, ya sé que no es un largo periodo de tiempo si lo comparamos con la edad del universo, de la civilización, de lo que tarda en ser visible el apasionante proceso de erosión, o sin ir más lejos la edad de mi abuela. Pero centrándonos en humanos es una edad importante, no por la cantidad, porque si toda va bien llegarás a hexaplicar esa edad, pero sí por lo que toca vivir ahora. Bueno, hasta que llegas a la adultez es la fase de la vida de las primeras veces, donde en verdad vas descubriendo de que va la vida, por eso, considero que es una edad a tener en cuenta. Además, si por algo pasamos todos los adolescentes es por la etapa de creer que las cosas que nos pasan son las más importantes del mundo y que todo es un drama si no sale como queremos. Leí esa frase en un libro que se compró el otro día mi madre, creo que está más aterrada con mi adolescencia que yo misma._

_No sé si será verdad, pero lo que sí puedo decir con seguridad es que de repente, todo lo que me sucede en la vida empiezo a magnificarlo y darle demasiada importancia, es decir, hace unos años jamás habría tenido estos líos mentales y sentimentales que me llevan volviendo loca últimamente. Cuando era niña no pensaba en estas cosas, cuando era niña todo era más fácil. No sé si he entrado oficialmente en el periodo de la adolescencia, pero ya puedo decir que es complicada._

_Todo el proceso cambiante por el que estoy pasando se puede resumir en una persona llamada Yamato, quizá, porque últimamente todo me lleva a él. Es curioso, empiezo pensando que ropa ponerme, cosa impensable hace no tan poco tiempo, y acabó pensando en él, en que le gustaría a él que me pusiese y así con infinidad de cosas. Y lo peor de todo es que no me importa, es más, me agrada que lentamente mi mundo vaya girando a su alrededor._

_Son tan difíciles de interpretar los sentimientos… porque de lo que estoy segura es de que existe algún tipo de sentimiento que le da sentido a muchas de mis acciones y reacciones del último periodo de mi vida. Ahora sé porque buscaba muchas veces su compañía, o me esforzaba por entenderle, o me molestaba que otras chicas le entendiesen, era porque hay algo en mí que me lleva hacia él de una forma distinta a lo que haya sentido antes por nadie. Solo por recrearme en esa sensación ya sonrío y me siento feliz. Me atrae, pero soy incapaz de decir de que forma, de ponerle un nombre a esto que me hace sentir, o tal vez me da miedo profundizar en mi interior y descubrirlo._

_Eso en parte es cierto, me da pánico a lo que pueda derivar este sentimiento y todos los sentimientos en general. _

_Mi vida iba bien antes de que me diese cuenta de esto, aunque también es verdad que si ahora me arrebatasen esto que siento me sentiría vacía y desdichada. Sería como si me quitasen el corazón. No puedo vivir sin este sentimiento y tampoco lo deseo, solo quiero disfrutar de él, pero me da miedo el daño que pueda hacerme en un futuro, porque si algo he aprendido en estos casi catorce años de mi vida es que los sentimientos te hacen vulnerable y te provocan dolor._

...

...

La pelota estaba más disputada que nunca en ese centro del campo, sin embargo, los cuatro sabían que de un momento a otro alguno fallaría y esa bolita se deslizaría para un lado o para otro y según para el lado que fuese daría la victoria a uno de los dos equipos.

El más pequeño de todos miró a su compañera unos instantes, lo concentrada que se mantenía sin apartar la vista del juego, apretando los dientes cada vez que hacía uno de esos giros de muñeca que parecía que iba a ser el definitivo, pero que por desgracia nunca conseguía traspasar la barrera del rival. Negó con desencanto, comprobando que su capitán tenía razón, ella ya no era una futbolista.

Fue en ese momento cuando la caprichosa bolita se deslizó por entre sus inmóviles jugadores, quedando a merced de los delanteros del equipo contrario. El niño abrió los ojos por esa inesperada acción, pero ya fue incapaz de reaccionar, el giro de muñeca de Taichi era implacable y la pelota entró en su diminuta portería.

-¡Sí!.- exclamó, alzando los puños. Acto seguido chocó la mano con su compañero de partida.

La única chica presente gruñó, dando un rabioso empujón al futbolín y apartándose de él.

Al joven de su lado también le molestó perder, pero él tenía a una persona a la cual echar todas las culpas: su compañera de partida que hasta hace un año era uno de sus ídolos.

-La culpa ha sido de ella, pero que se puede esperar de una chica que deja el mejor deporte del mundo por uno tan idiota como el tenis.

Taichi aguantó la carcajada, su compañero no tuvo esa consideración y rió estruendosamente y Sora flipó por ese comentario.

-Motomiya, ¿no?.- indagó, mirándolo con desaprobación.

El muchacho tomó las goggles que descansaban en su cuello y se las colocó en la cabeza con chulería.

-Daisuke Motomiya.

Takenouchi pestañeó un par de veces estupefacta, viendo por un momento a su mejor amigo en el cuerpo de ese chico de once años con pelos de punta. Sacudió la cabeza dejándolo pasar.

-Sí, ya me acuerdo de ti, eras un impertinente en el club de futbol de primaria y lo sigues siendo.

El niño la miró con la superioridad que según él, podían mirar todos los futbolistas a cualquiera que practicase otro deporte.

-Pues tú con ese carácter nunca encontrarás novio.- rebatió, pensando que, como le pasaba a su hermana mayor, el trauma de esa chica sería no tener todavía novio.

Ahora sí que Yagami no pudo controlarse más y estalló en carcajadas, mientras Takenouchi sin saber como reaccionar por comentario tan fuera de lugar le dirigió una mirada mortal.

-Encima tú ríele las gracias.

-Venga Sora… reconoce que es gracioso.- se defendió, intentando recomponerse de su ataque.

Orgulloso por las palabras de su capitán, Daisuke sonrió. Sora rodó los ojos ya dándose por vencida, esos chicos eran imposibles cuando estaban juntos.

-Ya me tengo que ir.- se despidió el más joven.- capitán Taichi, ¿puedo pasar mañana por tu casa para devolverle el cuaderno a Hikari-chan?.- preguntó, recogiendo dicho objeto.

-Claro.- le revolvió el pelo el moreno de forma amistosa.- y luego echaremos otra partida.

-Vale, pero búscame un compañero mejor.- susurró, mirando a la pelirroja con escepticismo.

-¡Adiós!.- lo despachó Taichi dándole una colleja.- que chico…

Enfocó a su amiga todavía con el semblante divertido en el rostro, aunque la expresión de Sora fuese de absoluta disconformidad por el comportamiento de ambos.

-No te habrás enfadado, ¿verdad?.- cuestionó, restándole importancia.

-No sé, ¿tan mala compañera de futbolín soy?.- inquirió con molestia.- porque si es así, igual te tienes que buscar otro compañero para el torneo anual.- argumentó, reafirmando sus palabras con un gesto con la cabeza que señalaba el cartel anunciador de dicho torneo.

La compañera de Piyomon tenía la completa seguridad de que Taichi jamás se arriesgaría a perderla como compañera, pero había pensado en ponérselo un poco difícil, hacerle suplicar y lloriquear más de lo que Yagami estaba acostumbrado, lo que no nunca se imaginó era que su amigo sintiese alivio por esa amenaza.

-Genial, porque este año había pensado en participar con Masao, me alegra que no te importe.- explicó el portador del valor con felicidad, chocando la mano con el susodicho.

En su imaginación, Taichi ya debería haberle suplicado unas cuantas veces en este periodo de tiempo, por eso, cuando fue consciente de sus palabras, despertó regresando a la terrible realidad.

-¿Vas a pasar de mí?

-Acabas de decir que…

-¡Taichi!, llevamos compitiendo juntos en ese torneo desde el amanecer de los tiempos.- interrumpió, sin poderse creer lo que oía.

El moreno se encogió atemorizado.

-Es que como ya no juegas al futbol no pensé que quisieses participar en el torneo de futbolines y por eso se lo pedí a Masao.- se explicó, afectado por la expresión de incredulidad que se le estaba quedando a su amiga.

-Sí Takenouchi, tú apúntate a un torneo de tenis en miniatura.- añadió Masao con sorna.

-¿Como el pin-pon?.- contestó la pelirroja, mirando a ese chico con desprecio.

Su sonrisa desapareció en el acto.

-Sabía yo que había algún juego de tenis en miniatura.- murmuró Taichi.

Takenouchi pataleó con fuerza deteniendo cualquier comentario absurdo de esos dos jóvenes, fijando su penetrante mirada en Taichi. Este la bajó como un cachorrito desvalido.

-Lo siento…

Y Sora no dijo nada, porque no tenía fuerzas de hacerlo. Estaba terriblemente decepcionada y se podría decir que dolida. Por supuesto que no porque no fuese a participar en ese ridículo torneo, pero sí porque su mejor amigo la hubiese sustituido de una forma tan poco elegante. Ella pensando que era imprescindible para Yagami y este la cambiaba a las primeras de cambio por el primer panoli que jugase al futbol.

Jamás se habría imaginado semejante traición.

-Esto es lo más rastrero que me han hecho nunca.- masculló fuera de sí.

-Estás exagerando…

-¡No me hables!.- cortó, en un tono amenazador.- hazme el favor y no me vuelvas a hablar en lo que te queda de vida.- sentenció, abandonado el local.

-¿Para mañana se te habrá pasado?, ¡recuerda que hemos quedado!.- preguntó Yagami con despreocupación.

Y la respuesta de Sora fue un gruñido en la puerta, sabiendo que si no se iba de ahí ahora, era más que probable que ese moreno bocazas recibiese un merecido o no, pero bofetón.

...

Llevaba alrededor de media hora parado a la entrada de ese pequeño supermercado. Era un punto estratégico debido a que podía ver claramente quien entraba y salía del edificio con la casi total seguridad de que nadie reparase en su presencia.

No sabía exactamente que estaba haciendo ahí, solo que ese era el edificio donde Takeru y su madre si no se habrían mudado ya, lo harían en breve. Simplemente deseaba verlos unos instantes, no sabía si hablaría con ellos, pero sí que quería verlos en Odaiba, tan cerca de él y de su mundo.

Ahora que ellos estaban aquí sentía que de alguna manera todo sería diferente y eso le daba miedo, porque mejor o peor pero se las había apañado bastante bien en los últimos siete años de su vida. Y ahora que estaba en un momento en el que se sentía bien consigo mismo y con casi todo su alrededor, este movimiento de su familia perturbaba su armonía. Igual traía algo bueno, pero le daba miedo comprobarlo, no quería arriesgarse a volver a sufrir.

Se acomodó el bajo que trasportaba a la espalada, mientras bajaba la vista y negaba. Un chico normal llamaría a su madre y a su hermano para preguntarles si ya se habían mudado, no les espiaría como un acosador desde el supermercado de la esquina.

Pero no tenía valor para hacerlo de otra forma.

Sintiendo que ya había hecho suficiente el ridículo se dispuso a salir pero sintió un pequeño golpe a la altura de su abdomen. Cuando se reincorporó se dio cuenta de que se debía a un niño que había entrado a todo correr. Por un momento pensó que podría ser Takeru, pero hacía ya mucho tiempo que la cabeza de su hermano había pasado su abdomen.

Vio en el suelo a un niño de unos ocho o nueve años de edad.

-Perdona chico.- le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.- ¿estás bien?

El niño agitó levemente su cabeza, clavó sus ojos verdosos en Yamato y correspondió gustosamente su mano.

-Ha sido culpa mía, entré corriendo y sin mirar. Por favor, te ruego aceptes mis disculpas señor.- pidió, haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

A Yamato le abrumó tanta cortesía impropia de un niño de su edad. Por un momento se quedó en blanco, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.

Entonces, una chica que salía del interior del supermercado captó la atención del niño.

-Miyako, prometiste que me arreglarías el despertador.- pidió, ahora sí pareciendo el niño que era.

-Sí, sí, ya voy Iori.- despachó la chica.

Irremediablemente Ishida esbozó una sonrisa por contemplar esa tierna escena, pensando que por como se hablaban, esos chicos bien podrían ser hermanos.

En ese instante echó de menos a Takeru y que él jamás le hubiese podido pedir ayuda para arreglarle ningún trasto o hacer los deberes. Solía quejarse de que él no pudo disfrutar de su hermano pequeño, pero olvidaba, que Takeru también había renunciado a eso tan importante como era un hermano mayor. Sin embargo, al contrario que él, el pequeño siempre mostraba optimismo por las situaciones de la vida. Seguro que estaba entusiasmado por vivir tan cerca de su hermano mayor.

Cuando esa idea cruzó su mente fue consciente de lo egoístas que habían sido hasta ahora sus pensamientos. Solo pensaba en no sufrir él, olvidando la ilusión que tendría Takaishi por vivir tan cerca del resto de su familia.

Al meditarlo, por primera vez desde que fue sabedor de la noticia de la mudanza empezó a ver el lado bueno de esto. Se podría decir que ya deseaba que empezase esta nueva etapa en su vida y si era posible quería ver, abrazar y decirle esto mismo a Takeru en este preciso instante. Compartir su felicidad por volver a estar juntos.

-¡Espera!.- llamó a la joven de larga melena sujetada con una pañoleta.

La chica se detuvo, volviéndose a Yamato para prestarle atención. Automáticamente sonrió, puesto que la debilidad de esa muchacha siempre habían sido los chicos guapos.

-¿Sí?

Yamato se incomodó un poco por la atenta mirada. Bajó la vista algo ruborizado.

-Eh… es que… ¿vivís ahí verdad?.- señaló tímidamente el edificio.

-¡Bingo!.- exclamó la enérgica niña, sobresaltando a Ishida.

-Eh… solo, quería saber si sabéis si se ha mudado gente nueva… una mujer guapa y un chico de diez años, así rubito como yo.- describió con cierta dificultad.

-¿Tan guapo como tú?.- contestó la chica de nombre Miyako, sonrojando más si puede al rubio. Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, apresuró a taparse la boca y mirar a Iori muerta de vergüenza.- ¿lo he vuelto a hacer, verdad?, he dicho en voz alta lo que pienso.

El niño asintió, provocando que la anteojuda cerrase los ojos y diese un paso hacia atrás abochornada.

Quien tomó la palabra en su lugar fue el castaño.

-Lo siento señor pero no recuerdo ahora que viva nadie así, aunque mi madre me contó que el otro día vio a una mujer mirando el apartamento que está en venta, puede que sea ella.

El rubio agradeció su información con una forzada sonrisa.

-Sí, puede.- dijo, mirando con melancolía al edificio.

En ese momento, hubiese dado todo por ver aunque solo fuese su silueta.

...

No quería darle más vueltas a la cabeza, necesitaba distraerse y de que mejor forma que haciendo prácticamente lo único que le abstraía de la realidad y le hacía flotar lejos del mundo: con la música.

Cuando llegó al almacén reconvertido en local de ensayos, sus amigos ya estaban ahí aporreando sus respectivos instrumentos. Nada más oírlo entrar, Yutaka dejó su teclado y alzó la cabeza sonriendo por lo que se encontraba.

-Ahí está.- salió al encuentro del rubio.

Este quedó estupefacto, cuando pasando olímpicamente de él, el peliazul tomó la funda que llevaba.

Ishida rodó los ojos con agotamiento.

-No lo toquetees mucho que al final me lo ves a romper.

En su mundo, su amigo ya había sacado ese resplandeciente bajo rojo y negro y se atrevía a rasguear sus cuatro cuerdas metalizadas.

Por su parte, Takashi bajó los brazos deteniendo de esa forma el ruido de sus baquetas.

-¿Improvisamos algo ya o vamos a seguir contemplando el nuevo juguetito de Yamato-kun?

Dándose por aludido, el enamorado de los bajos eléctricos pero más del teclado, Katsugano, se detuvo regresando a su posición.

Ishida se colgó su recién estrenado instrumento, pero antes de enchufarlo y empezar a tocar cualquier tipo de música sonrió, sacando unos papeles del bolsillo de su funda.

-He escrito una canción, ¿os importaría que la tocásemos?

Sus amigos se miraron estupefactos.

-¿Una canción propia?.- preguntó el batería.

-Ajá.

-¿Hecha por ti?.- repitió el otro para asegurarse.

Yamato sintió tanta desconfianza como un rechazo.

-No pasa si no queréis, igual es mejor así.- excusó, bastante afectado.

Su mayor ilusión en estos días había sido acabar esa canción y arreglarla para que sus amigos la pudiesen tocar con él, sin embargo, nunca se planteó que ellos la fuesen a rechazar. Quizá les tuviese que haber comentado antes su habilidad y necesidad de componer melodías y letras.

-¿Os parece si empezamos con _Blues Creation_?.- preguntó.

No obstante, sus compañeros habían captado la decepción de Yamato por pasar de su tema, aunque también era verdad que ellos no habían pasado de él, simplemente les había sorprendido.

-¡Espera Ishida!.- le llamó Yutaka.- a mí me gustaría tocar tu canción.

-Sí, es que no nos esperábamos que también compusieses.- siguió Kijima, devolviendo lentamente la moral a su amigo.

-Supongo que últimamente he estado inspirado.- confesó Yamato, dibujando su sonrisa de ilusión.

-Pues veamos como se han portado contigo las musas.- respondió el batería, alargando la mano para que le entregase una de sus partituras.

Con cierto nerviosismo por este pseudo debut pero Yamato asintió, entregándole la correspondiente partitura a Yutaka. Era la primera vez que compartiría su íntima canción con alguien más que no fuese él mismo.

-De acuerdo, se llama "Walk on the edge".- anunció, acercando la boca al micrófono.

También sería la primera vez que cantase en público.

...

-… _incluso voy caminando por el borde del filo…-_ finalizó exhausto pero satisfecho.

Buscó con la mirada a sus compañeros para ver su reacción y por sus sonrisas daban a entender que estaban muy complacidos por esta nueva pieza original que acababan de tocar.

-Ha estado genial.- dijo Yutaka, saliendo de su teclado para felicitar a su amigo.

Kijima hizo lo propio.

-Es verdad Ishida, encima de componer también sabes cantar.

Al rubio le abrumaron tantos cumplidos.

-No sé, nunca había cantado antes de esa forma, ¿en serio creéis que lo he hecho bien?.- preguntó sonrojado.

Cuando lo estaba haciendo no era consciente de ello, solo lo disfrutaba, pero ahora, la vergüenza le volvía a invadir.

-Ha sido perfecto, ¡parecíamos un grupo de verdad!.- exclamó Takashi eufórico.

Abrió los ojos teniendo una visión, siendo consciente al mirarlos de que sus amigos también la estaban teniendo.

-¡Formemos un grupo!.- exclamaron los tres al unísono.

Rieron, visualizando su futuro como músicos, hasta que tras la euforia inicial, empezaron a ser conscientes de la situación en la que se encontraban, es decir, que no tenían una pieza clave en los grupos de pop-rock: el guitarrista.

Sentados en el suelo, con la mirada ausente y la cabeza apoyada en su mano, los tres pensaban una posible solución a este contratiempo.

-Podrías tocar tú la guitarra Yamato.- soltó Katsugano.

La respuesta de Yamato fue abrazarse posesivamente a su amado bajo.

-No, yo toco el bajo.- determinó, sin dar opción a ningún tipo de réplica.

No renunciaría a su bajo, primeramente porque le encantaba explorar los sonidos de esa maravilloso instrumento y en segundo lugar, aunque no lo reconociese en público, porque le ilusionaba tocar el mismo instrumento que tocó su padre en su juventud.

-Entonces necesitamos un guitarra.- dijo lo evidente Takashi.

Los otros dos le miraron y asintieron, dando así comienzo a la: "Gran odisea del grupo de Yamato para encontrar un guitarra".

...

**Primera opción:**

Ni sabían como habían llegado a ese antro, ni tan siquiera que por su edad estuviesen autorizados a estar ahí. Mirando alrededor, con la dificultad que daba la nube de humo y las luces psicodélicas, Yamato estudió a la gente extasiada de rock que lo llenaba, clavando finalmente su vista en el responsable de que estuviesen en esa competición de Air Guitar, aunque cualquiera que los viese diría que era una competición de melenudos fumaos.

-Takashi, estos tíos tienen mínimo veinte años.- indicó Yamato, viendo al chaval que ahora lo estaba dejando todo en el escenario con su guitarra imaginaria.

-Y están bastante colgados.- añadió Yutaka, mirando a su alrededor con temor.

-Pero mira como mueve las manos, seguro que toca la guitarra genial.- defendió Kijima, siguiendo con la cabeza el ritmo de ese chaval.

Pero a Yamato siguió sin convencerle esta opción.

-Aunque supiese tocar la guitarra, que lo dudo, ¿qué hacemos con un fumao de veinte años en nuestro grupo de adolescentes?.- puso el punto de cordura Ishida.- te aseguro que mi padre no me dejaría formar parte de un grupo en el que estuviese eso.- acotó, quedando perplejo, porque el chaval en cuestión terminó su actuación tirándose un barril de cerveza por la cabeza.

A pesar de que cada vez se lo pusiese más difícil el batería quiso defender al chico del escenario.

-Es un rockero, los rockeros son así, colgados.

El rubio negó con desaprobación y Takashi supo que jamás convencería a sus amigos de que contratasen al chaval que ahora celebraba su buena actuación liándose un porro.

-Vámonos de aquí.- giró los ojos Ishida, incapaz de aguantar por más tiempo ese ambiente insalubre.

...

**Segunda opción:**

Tras descartar la primera y ridícula opción, los chicos optaron por buscar a su candidato de una manera más ortodoxa, como el clásico poner cartelitos anunciando la audición. También, para evitar que individuos como los vistos en el concurso del Air Guitar se presentasen, decidieron incluir un par de requisitos: debía de ser de su misma edad y a ser posible del mismo instituto.

Con el rudimentario cartel en la mano, Yamato Ishida ya había elegido el tercer sitio, tras la Fuji TV y la puerta del todavía cerrado por vacaciones instituto de Odaiba, en donde iba a colocar ese anuncio. Miró por el interior de ese escaparate tan animado con flores y arreglos para asegurarse de que estuviese ella. Sonrió al comprobar que así era.

"_¿Todavía estás enfadada?, igual este comentario viene con dos años de retraso pero me gusta tu peinado. ¿Somos ya amigos otra vez?, porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa…."_

Sora cerró de malas formas su D-Terminal incapaz de leer las cuarenta líneas de "porfas" que le dedicaba su mejor amigo.

-Taichi baka.- masculló de la misma forma que hace casi dos años.

No le gustaba estar enfadada con él, pero debía reconocer que era una de esas personas que más fácil le hacían enfadar, quizá, porque era muy importante para ella y cada acción que realizaba le repercutía de una u otra manera.

Seguramente acabaría perdonándole antes de que terminase esta semana, pero sentía que no se lo merecía, que le había traicionado de una forma rastrera. En el fondo era consciente de que como siempre, estaba magnificando sus riñas con Yagami, pero no podía evitarlo, era el único chico que conocía capaz de sacarla de sus casillas y hacerle reír de felicidad en un mismo minuto. Sin duda era único para ella.

Justo entonces escuchó el agradable ruido que provocaba la campanilla que estaba encima de la puerta para alertar de la llegada de un cliente.

Todavía con el ceño fruncido y su expresión de furia por pensar en el moreno enfocó a su visita, relajando los músculos faciales en el mismo segundo que vio su sonriente rostro, contagiándose enseguida de su sonrisa.

Guardó el D-terminal olvidando cualquier tipo de malestar y se concentró en el rubio. Él también era único para ella y capaz de hacer brillar su mirada incluso en los días más sombríos.

-Que sorpresa.- saludó, recolocándose un poco el pelo.

Yamato correspondió amablemente sin reparar en sus acciones. Le daba tanta emoción su nuevo proyecto que hasta esos sentimientos camuflaban los que le hacía aflorar Sora. Seguidamente, mostró súbitamente el papel.

-¿Puedo colgar un cartel en el escaparate?

A Takenouchi le pilló desprevenida la pregunta, interesándose por el anuncio.

-¿Qué es?.- cuestionó, tendiendo la mano para ver el papel.

Ishida titubeó, a fin de cuentas, no había comentado con ninguno de sus amigos su intención de crear un grupo de música, igual no lo entendían y se reían de él, claro que si no hubiese querido que Sora lo supiese no habría ido a su tienda a colocar el anuncio. Además, prefería que se enterase por él de una cosa tan importante y también sentía curiosidad por saber su opinión.

-Bueno… ah… mis amigos raros y yo… pues hemos pensado… ah…

-¿Un grupo?.- interrumpió la pelirroja, leyendo detenidamente esa hoja.

Su expresión era una mezcla de sorpresa, incredulidad y ¿alegría? Por lo menos a Yamato le pareció así.

-¡Por fin voy a poder verte tocar la guitarra!.- exclamó con ilusión.

Viendo su euforia, por primera vez desde que se había embarcado en esta odisea, Yamato Ishida supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-En realidad, yo toco el bajo.- explicó, señalando la hoja.- por eso buscamos guitarra.

Sora lo escuchó con máxima atención.

-Waa… me alegro mucho por ti, que por fin hagas algo que te guste en equipo y esas cosas…- viendo la mirada extrañada del portador de la amistad, Sora supo que no se había dado a entender.- quiero decir que… tú nunca te apuntas a clubs y tus aficiones eran solitarias y… no sé, ¿estoy diciendo tonterías?.- calló ruborizada por la intensa mirada de su amigo.

El compañero de Gabumon, que se había quedado anonadado escuchándola, sin creerse que le conociese tan bien, negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-No son tonterías Sora, yo también he pensado en eso y supongo que es por eso que me hace tanta ilusión intentarlo y formar parte de algo. Saber si soy capaz de trabajar en grupo, si aprendí algo de nuestro equipo.- finalizó con nostalgia.

La pelirroja no necesitó más palabras para entender a lo que se refería. Alzó la vista visualizando por unos instantes aquellos meses en los que fueron ese gran equipo en el Mundo Digital. Cerró los ojos tratando de apartar esos pensamientos y esa atmósfera de melancolía que les envolvía siempre que pensaban en ellos. Al abrirlos se topó con el anuncio bastante cutre de Yamato, encontrando así la distracción que necesitaba.

-¿Te importa si hago algo por ti?

El rubio ladeó la cabeza confuso. Sora sonrió dándole confianza, se separó del mostrador perdiéndose por la puerta de la trastienda. Unos segundos después salió con una hoja en blanco y una caja de rotuladores.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?.- cuestionó, observando detenidamente todos sus movimientos.

-No es que no crea que tu anuncio no está bien, pero quizá, con letras más llamativas, colores más vivos y algún que otro dibujo, atraiga más la atención de la gente, ¿no crees?.- explicó, al mismo tiempo que sus manos trazaban en esa hoja en blanco todas las palabras que Ishida había puesto, solo que de una manera mucho más artística y atractiva para la vista.

En cuestión de minutos, donde Yamato se dedicó a observar los gestos tan graciosos que ponía Sora cuando se concentraba, esta dejó los rotuladores y mostró el nuevo cartel.

-Está genial.- sonrió sorprendido y satisfecho.

Ella infló el pecho orgullosa, sintiendo esa cálida sensación en su interior por haber ayudado, no a un amigo cualquiera, sino a Yamato.

...

Con varios carteles como ese inundando Odaiba, en cuestión de un par de días, los prometedores músicos ya estaban en disposición de realizar su esperada audición.

Como si de un jurado de concurso de talentos se tratase, habían colocado una alargada mesa en local de ensayos, y así dio comienzo la audición para encontrar al guitarra perfecto y formar al fin su grupo.

-¡Que pase el primero!.- anunció Takashi, golpeando con el extremo del bolígrafo en la mesa con impaciencia.

Observaron sin ningún convencimiento al primer candidato, el cual lucía unas pintas de empollón mucho más extremas que el mismísimo Jyou: pelo corto peinado a la derecha y engominado, gafas de culo de vaso, corbata y tirantes a juego, camisa blanca de manga corta de cuyo bolsillo salían bolígrafos y una calculadora… ¡ni sacado de un dibujo animado!

Ishida arrugó el entrecejo al contemplarlo, sabiendo que le recordaba precisamente a una caricatura, pero no logró ponerle nombre.

Sin capacidad de reacción, Kijima acercó la boca disimuladamente a Ishida.

-Nuevo requisito: la estética, no podemos tener a un pringao de estas características en nuestro grupo.

El rubio lo hizo callar con un gesto, ya que no solía ser partidario de prejuzgar a las personas, quizá, bajo su aspecto de "Milhouse" era un guitarrista excepcional.

Con movimientos torpes, que daban la impresión de que jamás podría ser capaz de seguir un ritmo, se asomó a la mesa extrañado.

-¿Es aquí el club de coloquios de documentales árabes?

Y el jurado, tras salir de su estupefacción, otorgo por unanimidad un merecido "NO".

...

Al alzar la cabeza para contemplar al siguiente candidato, Yamato se sorprendió, levantándose rápidamente confuso.

-Taichi, ¿qué haces aquí?

El moreno mostró uno de esos carteles con entusiasmo.

-¿Vas a montar un grupo y no me dices nada?

Ishida dedicó una rápida mirada de disculpa a sus amigos, para agarrar de una forma bastante brusca a Yagami del brazo y dirigirlo a la salida.

-¿Quieres no avergonzarme delante de mis amigos? y ahora largo, que estamos ocupados.

El portador del valor se revolvió indignado.

-¿Formas un grupo a mis espaldas y encima me echas?.- protestó.

-¿Qué?

-Que quiero formar parte del grupo Yama-kun.- anunció con una ilusionada sonrisa.

Ishida quedó estupefacto por inesperada revelación, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de quien era la persona que tenía enfrente.

-No es momento para tus bromas.- bufó exasperado.

Sin embargo, le atemorizó que la mirada de Taichi continuó brillando con intensidad, siendo consciente de que lo decía en serio.

-Yamato ¿te vas a entretener mucho con tu amigo?, porque aún tenemos más candidatos.- reclamó Yutaka desde la mesa.

Eso hizo que el portador de la amistad regresase al mundo real, donde sacudió la cabeza con violencia en señal de negación.

-Ni hablar Taichi, no me vas a estropear esto.

-¿Por qué dices eso?.- refunfuñó desconcertado.- solo quiero hacer esto contigo, ¡que volvamos a ser un equipo!

Jamás pensó que su amigo se lo pusiese tan difícil y sobre todo que pudiese poner esos ojitos de cachorrito desvalido a los que era casi imposible decir que no.

-No tienes ni idea de música.- trató de intentar poner lógica al asunto.

-¡Aprendo!

-¡Eres arrítmico!

-¡Eso no es cierto!.- contraatacó ofendido.

Estuvo dispuesto a demostrárselo con unos pasos de baile, pero el rubio le detuvo.

-Mierda Taichi, esto es serio para mí, formar parte de algo como esto por mis méritos y ser importante para el grupo, ¡no me lo arrebates!.- masculló, ya empezándose a enfadar.

Yagami no comprendía su rechazo, ya que pensó que sería una forma ideal de pasar el rato juntos de forma divertida.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que si tú estás yo no soy nada.- dijo agónicamente desde lo más profundo de su ser, quizá de alguna herida que aunque parecía sanada de vez en cuando le quemaba como ahora. Yagami no supo como tomarse esa inesperada declaración, ¿de nuevo su mejor amigo ponía por delante su rivalidad a su amistad?

-¿Crees que he venido aquí por eso?, ¿para competir contigo?, ¿para eclipsarte?.- preguntó el moreno dolido.- yo solo quería apoyarte, volver a formar algo juntos, codo con codo.

Cada palabra atormentaba más a Ishida, sintiéndose indigno de su emblema y de tener la amistad de Taichi. Pero cuando estaba a su lado jamás se veían en la misma línea, siempre consideraba que Yagami estaba un paso por delante de él. Fuese rivalidad, envidia o celos, Ishida no deseaba compartir esto con él, era un camino que quería recorrer solo, ser por una vez en la vida el líder de algo, el protagonista.

Chasqueó la lengua molesto consigo mismo, pero encontró las fuerzas necesarias para mirarle atentamente. Quería ser dueño de las decisiones de su vida y sabía que compartiendo esto con Taichi su ilusión acabaría antes de empezar.

-Eres mi amigo, pero esto es mío y no voy a dejar que lo tomes como tuyo. Además, para ti solo es una broma y para mí es importante, es la primera vez que me tomo algo en serio y no quiero que lo estropees.

El chico del pelo alborotado tuvo dificultad en asumir esas palabras que por supuesto le afectaron, pero disimulando su dolor, asintió como si nada.

-Muy bien, ya veo, así que pasas de mí, bien…- le dio una palmada repleta de ironía en el hombro.- que tengas suerte Yamato.- le dijo sarcásticamente, antes de abandonar el local.

Y Yamato resopló sin saber como afrontar esta nueva situación.

...

**Sin opciones:**

Desde que comenzó esta odisea, la mente de Yamato por fin había dejado de estar ocupada por su relación de amistad con Sora y por la inminente mudanza de su madre y hermano a su barrio, concertándose al máximo con su grupo.

Realmente, los anuncios buscando guitarrista no surtieron el efecto deseado y lo único que Ishida consiguió fue el enfado de su mejor amigo. No obstante, conociendo a Taichi, Yamato estaba convencido de que no estaría demasiado tiempo enfadado por esto, como mucho hasta que retomase sus entrenamientos con el equipo de futbol y ya tuviese algo con lo que distraerse por las tardes, por eso, no le afectaba demasiado la situación y seguía con la ilusión de formar su grupo, aunque las esperanzas de encontrar al guitarrista ideal prácticamente se hubiesen esfumado.

Totalmente deprimidos, los tres componentes de la banda miraban y escuchaban con desconsuelo los desafines de la muchedumbre en la "Tarde del Karaoke" del Butter-fly.

-Y yo que ya me había comprado una pegatina para la batería…- suspiraba Takashi, mirando sin ninguna atención al joven que subía ahora.

-Y yo que ya me había puesto como nick en el messenger "formo parte de un grupo de rock"…- seguía el peliazul, escuchando los primeros acordes de la canción elegida "Pink Spider".

El rubio gimió compartiendo la tristeza de sus amigos.

-Y yo que ya había pensado un nombre para el grupo…

Sus compañeros le miraron con atención.

-¿Ah sí?.- cuestionó el batería.

Ishida ladeó la cabeza para enfocarle, sonriendo un tanto avergonzado.

-Bueno, es que el otro día vi una peli y me gustó y… pero ya es igual.- se interrumpió a sí mismo, acorde con el ambiente de pesimismo que les rodeaba.

-¿Cómo era?.- preguntó Katsugano por curiosidad.

Yamato esbozó una nostálgica sonrisa, mientras su ojos volvían a estar presos del chico que lo estaba dando todo en el escenario y que por cierto le resultaba bastante familiar.

-Teen-Age Wolves.

El que habría sido teclista quedó mirando a la nada, visualizando ese nombre en unas luces de neón imaginarias.

-Suena genial.- admitió con frustración por lo que se iban a perder.

Kijima daba vueltas a la pajita de su batido, siguiendo en la gran pantalla la letra de la canción del legendario Hide.

-Habría quedado genial en mi pegatina para la batería.

-En fin, asumámoslo, lo más cerca de un escenario que vamos a estar va a ser aquí.- expresó con pesadez Yutaka, señalando el karoke.

-Al menos lo haríamos cien veces mejor que el capullo de Shibata.- contestó el batería.

El rubio se sorprendió, quizá podría decirle de que le sonaba la cara del joven que estaba torturando sus oídos.

-¿Lo conoces?

-¿A Akira Shibata?.- preguntó el moreno, mientras daba un nuevo sorbo a su bebida.- claro, va a nuestro curso.

-Sabía yo que me sonaba.

-Es un capullo.- repitió Takashi quitándole importancia.- es el típico idiota que utiliza la guitarra para fanfarronear con las chicas.

Dejó el abatido a medio sorber al encontrarse con cuatro ojos sobre él.

-Has dicho…- comenzó su amigo de la infancia.

-¿Guitarra?.- finalizó su amigo de la secundaria desbordando ilusión.

Enseguida Takashi llegó a la misma conclusión que sus amigos, clavando la vista en ese muchacho castaño y un poco despeinado, empezándole a parecer mucho menos capullo de lo que lo consideraba hasta ahora.

Y así fue como los Teen-Age Wolves empezaron su andadura por el mundo de la música.

...

Este último mes estaba siendo de lo más productivo para Ishida, podría decir que estaba haciendo más cosas que en toda su vida, y por supuesto lo que más acaparaba su atención era su nuevo grupo.

Además, tenía un motivo de celebración porque habían conseguido su primer concierto, cierto era que tocar en el cumpleaños de la madre del esperpéntico Akira no era lo que habían soñado cuando decidieron formarlo, pero por algo había que empezar. Igualmente, sería el ensayo perfecto para tomar contacto antes de que empezasen las clases y pudiesen darse a conocer en el instituto.

Sin reflexionarlo realmente, pero Yamato sabía quien era la primera persona que quería invitar a su debut. Ansiaba volver a ver esa mirada orgullosa que le ofreció cuando le comentó sus intenciones de crear un grupo.

Por fin, Sora podría ver una nueva faceta suya que acaparase su atención y que fuese motivo de admiración. Dejaría de ser el gruñón hermano de Takeru, portador de la amistad, rival de Taichi… sería Yamato Ishida vocalista y bajista del grupo de moda: "Teen-Age Wolves".

Con esos optimistas pensamientos entró en la escuela-tienda de flores de la señora Takenouchi, sin molestarse en mirar primero por el ventanal si se encontraba su amiga.

Iba decidido, con el papel en la mano cuando una presencia le hizo detenerse en seco. Tragó saliva sin atreverse ni a respirar por si perturbaba a ese mujer de severas facciones que tan concentrada estaba en su arreglo.

Tuvo la tentación de caminar sigilosamente para atrás y desaparecer sin que ella se hubiese percatado de su presencia pero entonces habló, en un tono increíblemente amable.

-Ahora le atiendo señor, discúlpeme.

Se quedó boquiabierto y sin saber exactamente por qué, pero esa mujer le trasmitió mucha confianza. Nunca había hablado con la madre de Sora, pero por los problemas que había tenido con su encantadora e idolatrada pelirroja, siempre pensó que sería mucho más dura e intimidante. Ahora se preguntaba si la que tendría un carácter intratable sería la hija y no la madre.

Al apartar la vista de su arreglo y enfocar a su cliente, su rostro mostró asombro, seguramente no pasasen muchos adolescentes por su tienda, pero enseguida dibujó una amigable sonrisa.

-¿Sí?

-¿Eh?.- contestó Yamato sin llegar a cerrar la boca. Por un momento había visto a Sora en esa sonrisa. Era igual de sincera y dulce.

-¿Qué desea?.- cuestionó y el rubio siguió inmerso en su trance. Literalmente, estaba teniendo un flechazo maternal.- chico, ¿te encuentras bien?.- su tono ya era preocupado y Yamato lo captó.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentado dejar de ver el rostro de su amiga en el de esa mujer.

Luego cerró lo ojos sintiéndose profundamente idiota porque estaba haciendo el ridículo ante la madre de la chica que le gustaba.

Lo mejor sería acabar esto cuanto antes y no volver a entrar en esa tienda, ni hablar con esa mujer en lo que le quedaba de existencia.

-Eh… uh… poner… esto… cristal.- balbuceó sin coherencia alguna.

Genial, ahora también parecía retrasado mental.

Pero a la autoritaria maestra de Ikebana le resultó tierna la timidez de ese adolescente. Cogió el papel tratando de contener la risa.

-¿Un concierto?

Sonaba a rechazo y eso a Yamato le atemorizó.

-No importa, no lo pongo.- apresuró a quitarle el papel, pero ella no le dejó.

-No, está bien. Me gusta la música, mi esposo tocaba en un grupo en la universidad.

-Tocar la pandereta en las reuniones de alumnos, no es tocar en un grupo.- susurró Yamato para sí mismo, pero la que años después se convertiría en su suegra poseía un oído muy fino.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?.- cuestionó asombrada.

-¿Eh?

Los ojos de Takenouchi volvieron a dejarlo paralizado. Entonces Toshiko arrugó el entrecejo acercándosele más. Pasaron unas milésimas con sus caras a escasos centímetros cuando la mujer sonrió más abiertamente.

-Tú eres amigo de Sora, ¿verdad?

-Ajá.- asintió él, levemente sonrojado por la cercanía de la mujer.

-Pero amigo de esos, ¿a qué sí?.- dijo más bajo, buscando su complicidad.

Y el compañero de Gabumon abrió los ojos temeroso por lo que esa mujer pudiese creer. ¿Acaso podía leer su mente y sus sentimientos?

-¡Solo amigos lo prometo!.- exclamó acelerado.

Esa reacción era cuanto memos inesperada y extrañó a la adulta.

-No tienes tú también un… ya sabes… digimon.- susurró esa palabra como si estuviese hablando de algo prohibido.

El rubio suspiró aliviado. Su nerviosismo le había hecho montarse paranoias.

-Sí, eso sí. Gabumon que digievoluciona en Garurumon que es como un lobo.- explicó innecesariamente, señalando el nombre de su grupo.

La mujer sonrió satisfecha. No había entendido casi ninguna palabra, pero sabía lo que los digimons, sus amigos y esa aventura hicieron por su hija y por su relación con ella, y eso siempre lo agradecería.

-Entonces eres muy especial para Sora, habla mucho de vosotros, los digielegidos.

-¿De verdad?.- no se resistió a preguntar en tono ilusionado.- ¿Sora habla de mí?

-Claro.- aseguró la mujer con convicción.- eres el hermano de Takeru-chan, ¿verdad?

Y una losa de piedra volvió a enterrar el autoestima de Yamato al subsuelo. Convenciéndose de que jamás brillaría con nombre propio para Sora, siempre sería el "de" de alguien.

-Ajá.- dejó salir con apatía.

Ya había perdido toda la ilusión y emoción que llevaba acumulando en estos días. Se encaminó con desgana a colocar el cartel, sin saber exactamente para que, ya que visto estos antecedentes, Sora acabaría llamando a los "Teen-Age Wolves" el grupo de Takashi, Yutaka o hasta el recién llegado Akira, nunca valoraría que estuviese ahí. ¿Es que nunca iba a verlo como algo más que el segundón de los digidestinados?

Más que entristecerle le enfureció, teniendo la tentación de abandonar el local sin realizar su cometido, pero entonces escuchó la amable voz de la mujer.

-Yamato Ishida, el chico de la armónica.

Se volvió extrañado, dándose cuenta de que ya estaba inmersa en su arreglo, que había dicho esa frase para sí misma, quizá haciendo memoria de los amigos de su hija.

Y ese descubrimiento devolvió la alegría al rubio. Por lo visto no pasaba tan indiferente para Sora como llevaba pensando toda la vida.

...

Escuchó unas suaves y débiles pisadas, nada que ver con las del chico de la casa. Eso no hizo más que incrementar la preocupación en la pelirroja, que hasta que no cruzase esa puerta y viese su estado por sí misma, no respiraría tranquila.

Se abrió tímidamente al principio, vislumbrando a esa alegre castaña, la cual ya no tenía ese aspecto frágil y enfermizo característico de su niñez. Eso inquietó a Sora.

-¿Hikari-chan?.- cuestionó.

Ella abrió la puerta al máximo.

-¡Sora-san!.- exclamó alegremente, tirándola del brazo para adentrarla.- ¿ya no estás enfadada con mi hermano?

Definitivamente, esa chica estaba de lo más sana y Sora gruñó maldiciendo el nombre del moreno.

-Voy a matar a tu hermano.

La portadora de la luz dio un paso para atrás intimidada por la furia que desprendía esos ojos rubí. Era conocedora de que su hermanito y ella habían tenido su enésima pelea por una tontería, pero era incapaz de imaginar lo que podría haberle hecho Taichi para que estuviese tan colérica.

-¿Qué ha hecho?.- se atrevió a preguntar, pero la pelirroja mantuvo la mirada fija en el pasillo, esperando su aparición.

Le alucinó, que encima, apareció con una sonrisa de lado a lado de la cara y andando con total tranquilidad.

-¡Sora has venido!

-¡No tienes vergüenza!.- contraatacó la chica, sin darle tiempo a nada.

Temerosa, la pequeña Yagami se escondió tras el brazo protector de su hermano.

-¡Yo también me alegro de verte!.- respondió el moreno alucinado.

-Como puedes ser tan rastrero y jugar con la salud de tu hermana así.- denunció Takenouchi

La compañera de Gatomon tragó saliva angustiada, dando unos disimulados pasos para atrás y Taichi se sintió bastante ofendido.

-Sora, no te pases ni un pelo, yo no bromeo con eso y lo sabes.- sentenció el portador del valor con absoluta seriedad.

Aguantándose un gruñido, la tenista sacó su D-terminal.

"_Sora, ven por favor, Hikari está muy mala y no para de preguntar por su hermana mayor que le cuidó en ese horrible subterráneo cuando el bombardeo de Machinedramon. Por favor, no dejes que Hikari pague las consecuencias de nuestra discusión."_

Lo cerró de malas formas, buscando la oportuna explicación.

El compañero de Agumon estaba estupefacto, sin reconocer absolutamente nada de lo que Sora había leído.

-Yo no he escrito eso.

La chica iba a responderle, pero si había algo que Taichi hacía realmente mal era mentir y su cara de desconcierto así lo reflejaba.

-Pero entonces… que…

Se alertaron al escuchar un tropiezo, encontrándose en el pasillo a Hikari riendo nerviosamente, ya a punto de resguardarse en su habitación.

-Bueno… eh… yo… pero, ¿estáis hablando, no?… ¡adiós!.- se encerró sin querer saber nada del asunto.

Por supuesto que esa acción provocó la cólera de su hermano.

-¡Hikari!, ¡que sea la última vez que mandas mensajes sin mi consentimiento!.- exclamó, teniendo un fuerte deja vu. Casi que la prefería cuando estaba enferma, así, no se metía tanto en su vida.

Sora tampoco podía creer que la dulce, pura y angelical portadora de la luz fuese capaz de manipular de esa forma, cuando lo meditó, hasta le hizo gracia.

-Se nos ha hecho mayor.- negó con nostalgia.

-No digas tonterías, Hikari nunca va a ser mayor.- dijo su hermano, todavía con un semblante de enfado.

Ella rió, dándole un amistoso toque en el hombro.

Poco a poco el enfado fue diluyéndose en el moreno, devolviéndole la sonrisa a su amiga. Hikari había cumplido su cometido, no solo estaban hablando, también riéndose como era costumbre en ellos.

Aprovecharon para pasar la tarde juntos y al cabo de bastante rato, Taichi por fin sacó el tema por el que habían estado casi cuatro días sin hablarse.

-… de verdad, que no sabía que querías ser mi pareja, por eso se lo pedí a Masao, porque a diferencia de otros, yo no paso de mis amigos.- explicaba con resquemor.

Sora no entendió hacia quien iba ese comentario, pero su sonrisa siguió perpetua en su rostro, cosa que empezó a mosquear a Yagami.

-Tranquilo, todo está bien.

El futbolista arqueó una ceja con desconfianza.

-Conozco esa sonrisa.

-Es mi sonrisa de siempre.- rió la pelirroja, mientras tomaba una pieza de fruta.

Taichi imitó sus gestos.

-No lo es, esa es tu sonrisa maliciosa, la misma que pusiste cuando hubo ese examen sorpresa para el que yo no había estudiado nada.

Le dio un gran mordisco a esa manzana, al mismo tiempo que se dejaba caer en el sofá de los Yagami. Sin duda Taichi la conocía demasiado bien.

-¿Cuál es el truco?.- cuestionó el moreno empezándose a impacientar.- ¿qué me estoy perdiendo?

Takenouchi le mantuvo con la intriga unos segundos más, divirtiéndose con sus gestos desesperanzadores. Quedó pálido unos instantes.

-¿Ya es tu cumpleaños?.- la chica entrecerró los ojos dejándolo pasar. Se había equivocado por casi diez días.- era una prueba, ya te he comprado mi regalo, que te crees.- rió con nerviosismo el compañero de Agumon haciéndose el memorándum: comprar regalo a Sora, no horquilla.

Finalmente, decidió que ya le había hecho sufrir lo suficiente y sacó el papelito del concierto de Yamato.

El chico lo cogió con desconfianza. Automáticamente frunció el ceño.

-¿Para que me das esto?

-Lee el día.- le dijo ella con diversión, otorgándole un nuevo bocado a su deliciosa merienda.

Este buscó tal información y cuando la encontró resopló asqueado, tirándose también contra el sofá.

-¡Será una broma!

Su cabeza quedó prácticamente encima de las piernas de Sora, mientras extendía los brazos con pereza. La chica aprovechó la posición para estirarle, como siempre, de la goma de sus goggles.

-Me da igual que hayas pasado de mí en ese torneo porque tú tampoco lo vas a poder disputar.- dijo ella de forma juguetona y triunfal.

Yagami hizo un gesto de extrañeza, incorporando el torso rápidamente.

-¿Qué dices?

La pelirroja pensó que hacía el tonto y por eso amplió su sonrisa.

-Que estamos invitados y aunque no lo estuviésemos debemos ir igualmente para dar nuestro apoyo a Yamato.- anunció con convencimiento.

Sin embargo, Sora no estaba al corriente de las últimas desavenencias Ishida-Yagami.

-Yo no voy a ir, voy a disputar mi torneo y si fueses mi amiga, vendrías a apoyarme.

Enseguida entendió que no estaba bromeando.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?.- rebatió incrédula por actitud tan egoísta.- es importante para Yamato, ridículos torneos de futbolín hay todos los años, no pasa nada por perderte uno.

El moreno se puso en pie e hizo un gesto despectivo con su mano.

-Que se lo hubiese pensado antes de pasar de mí. No me quiere en su grupo, pues que tampoco me quiera animándole.

Sora abrió los ojos impactada por conocer tan inesperada información.

-¿Intentaste entrar en el grupo de Yamato?

-Claro.- contestó, como si no fuese algo descabellado.

-No tienes ni idea de música.

-¡Aprendo!

-¡Eres arrítmico!

-¡No lo soy!.- rebatió, sintiéndose en un bucle temporal.

La portadora del amor se levantó, agitando la cabeza para volver a la realidad.

-Muy bien, ¿está por aquí el video del noveno cumpleaños de tu hermana?.- preguntó, examinando los VHS de la casa, donde encontrarían la prueba irrefutable de la arritmia de Taichi.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿te has puesto de acuerdo con Ishida para amargarme la vida?.- cuestionó el muchacho enfurecido.

Y el carácter conciliador y buen temple característico de Takenouchi se fue disipando.

-Para ti es una tontería, ¿verdad?.- reprochó, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡No!, era el momento para hacer algo juntos.- defendió su postura Yagami.

No podía creer que Sora se pusiese de su parte, sería la primera vez que eso sucedería en un conflicto entre ellos.

-Podéis hacer mil cosas juntos, pero la música es importante para Yamato y por primera vez en su vida está ilusionado con algo y es normal que le moleste que el payaso de su amigo se tome su trabajo a risa y quiera adueñarse de él.

Taichi pestañeó un par de veces incrédulo. Era como escuchar a Yamato de nuevo.

-En serio, ¿alguien os escribe los guiones?.- preguntó con sorna.

Ella negó decepcionada.

-Como no le apoyes en esto…

-¿Vas a dejar de hablarme?.- interrumpió su intento de amenaza. Se encontraba demasiado alterado como para tratar de razonar con él.- ¿desde cuando te importa tanto lo que haga o deje de hacer Yamato?, ya lo conoces, se aburrirá enseguida de su nueva afición. Nunca se compromete con nada, ni se involucra lo suficiente, le gusta vivir al margen de todo.

Ella apretó los dientes por escucharle hablar de él de esa forma, aunque en verdad, si lo meditaba, no era tan desacertada la descripción de su mejor amigo. Yamato siempre vivía al margen: de su familia, de sus amigos, de los sentimientos. No llegaba a abrirse y a darse al cien por cien por alguna razón, tal vez por no sufrir, tal vez por falta de confianza… no lo sabía, pero algo le decía en su interior que esta vez era diferente, que ese Yamato estaba desapareciendo, que ahora su amigo sí se entregaría al máximo en esto. Confiaba en que a través de la música fuese mostrando sus sentimientos.

-Por eso tenemos que apoyarle, para que sienta nuestra fuerza y le ayude a superar esos obstáculos que le impiden volcarse en algo.- susurró con más calma la muchacha.

En el fondo de su corazoncito, el portador del valor sabía que su racional mejor amiga tenía razón, pero su orgullo primaba en él. No estaba dispuesto a ponérselo fácil a Yamato después de cómo le trató en la audición.

Llevó los brazos a su nuca en actitud pasota.

-Primero me tiene que pedir disculpas y luego ya veré si quiero torturarme los oídos con sus desafines.- dijo, perdiéndose por el corredor de su hogar.

Su amiga no le recriminó nada más, conociéndole, consideró que era inútil. A fin de cuentas era la mejor amiga de los chicos más orgullosos y tercos de la faz de la tierra, pero confiaba que al final volviesen a demostrar que sus lazos de amistad estaban por encima de todo esto.

...

Con esta situación, el fin de semana llegó y con él, el esperado torneo de futbolín y por supuesto el debut de los Teen-Age Wolves.

En su habitación, Sora apuraba los minutos para terminar de arreglarse. Nunca creyó que tardaría tanto en vestirse, pero es que nada le convencía, deseaba estar más guapa que nunca, que Yamato se inspirase solo con verla.

Se ruborizó al ser consciente de sus pensamientos. No era adrede, pero solo imaginar que él pudiese concentrar su atención en ella unos instantes le daba un vértigo atroz. Se llevó la mano al corazón notando su rápido latir, era imposible que eso lo provocase un simple amigo.

Entonces la puerta interrumpió cualquier tipo de reflexión. Se sobresaltó, retirando rápidamente la mano de su pecho.

-¿Vas a salir?

-¿Eh?…- le costó reaccionar, tenía los pensamientos en otro sitio.- ah… sí.- su madre asintió, pero antes de irse, Sora la interceptó.- ¡mamá!, ¿dónde está mi falda marrón?

-¿La rayada?

-Ajá.

-En la lavadora.

La chica emitió un sonido de decepción, dejándose caer contra la cama. Esa actitud le causó a Toshiko bastante gracia, ¿desde cuando su hija se preocupaba por esas cosas?

-Ponte cualquier otra cosa.

-Me gusta esa.

Su madre tomó asiento a su lado.

-Tampoco creo que sea la ropa más adecuada para ir a jugar con Taichi a los futbolines.- dijo la maestra, conocedora de las costumbres y aficiones de su hija.

La pelirroja se levantó, dispuesta a buscar algo decente por su armario.

-No voy a los futbolines, voy a un concierto.- la madre se reincorporó y Sora, viendo de reojo su cara de disconformidad supo que tendría que darle una buena explicación.- bueno concierto….- sonrió, restándole importancia.- en realidad es el cumpleaños de la madre de uno del insti, que ha montado un grupo con un amigo mío y debutan hoy y…

-¡Oh!.- la adolescente se asustó por la sonrisa de su madre.- ¿te refieres al concierto de Yamato?

Abrió tanto los ojos que a punto estuvieron de echar a andar, mientras sentía como se volcaba su estómago por completo al oír su nombre en boca de alguien tan poco habitual como era su madre. ¿Desde cuando su madre conocía a Yamato y hablaba con tanta familiaridad de él y de su grupo?

Hasta donde tenía registrado, el único amigo que Toshiko Takenouchi conocía de Sora era Taichi, y tampoco demasiado, porque la chica tenía la costumbre de separar todos los ámbitos de su vida.

-¿Conoces a Yamato?.- acertó a preguntar, todavía en estado de shock.

-El chico de la armónica, el hermano de Takeru, del… Digimundo.- susurró esa última palabra mirando a su alrededor.

Sí. Sora había hablado a sus padres de los chicos con los que convivió durante meses en un lugar desconocido y lleno de peligros, pero de ahí a referirse a él como si todos los días merendase en su casa había un gran salto.

-Hablé con él cuando vino a poner la publicidad en la tienda.- prosiguió la adulta, viendo que su hija estaba en trance.- ¿estás bien?

-¿Eh?.- agitó la cabeza Takenouchi al cabo de unos segundos.- sí claro, voy a eso, pero es mi amigo nada más, vamos todos, bueno Taichi no porque es un idiota, pero que… ¡no es una cita!

Su cara enrojeció a niveles extremos al analizar las palabras que acababa de pronunciar en su ataque de verborrea inútil. Se atrevió a enfocar a su madre, que aunque estaba asombrada, su rostro no lo mostraba demasiado. Seguidamente, volvió a su armario.

-Creo que me pondré unos jeans, sí, esos anchos que parecen de chico.

Como bien había leído en sus libros de "Como tener una buena relación con una hija adolescente", Toshiko no quiso hurgar más en este tema que tanto incomodaba a su hija.

-Vuelve pronto.- dijo en su tono autoritario habitual, mientras abandonaba la habitación.

Solo al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, la portadora del amor pudo resoplar con algo más de tranquilidad, al mismo tiempo que sumergía el rostro entre la ropa de su armario.

No paraba de maldecir su gran bocota por haber dicho semejante estupidez delante de su madre, aunque lo más desconcertante era que su subconsciente había tenido la necesidad de recalcar que no se trataba de una cita, tal vez, era señal de que ansiaba que hubiese sido una cita.

Emitió un sonido de desesperación.

Todo era más sencillo cuando Yamato no tenía identidad propia en sus pensamientos, pero para eso, debería retroceder hasta el primer día de campamento de verano de 1999, porque desde ahí, lo buscase o no, pero esa chico de mirada hipnotizante se había ido abriendo un hueco propio no solo en su mente, también en su corazón.

En ese caso, todo era más fácil cuando aún no se había dado cuenta de este detalle.

Decidida a no dar lugar a ningún tipo de especulaciones sobre sus sentimientos, tanto a su madre, como a todos sus amigos incluyendo al mismísimo Yamato, Sora descartó hasta los jeans, decidiéndose a utilizar el tan socorrido como poco favorecedor chándal del instituto. Así nadie podría acusarle de que se ponía guapa para Ishida, era un plan perfecto.

Recordó que guardaba uno casi sin estrenar en una de sus bolsas de deporte, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando al cogerlo, notó un pequeño objeto que no supo identificar en su mano.

Al ver lo que era quedó unos segundos paralizada. Había olvidado por completo que tenía eso y por supuesto que había estado prácticamente un año ahí muerto de asco.

Una indescifrable sonrisa decoró su cara mientras leía las siglas del club de tenis en esa pulserita verde. Hacía tan solo un año la compró por compromiso convencida de que jamás se la regalaría a ningún chico como decía la "leyenda" del club, sin embargo, justo al tenerla entre sus manos una persona ocupó por completo sus pensamientos. ¿Significaba eso que le gustaba Yamato?

Un pitido la devolvió a tierra firme sin darle tiempo a profundizar más en este nuevo y tormentoso pensamiento que sin duda no le dejaría dormir en una buena temporada. Se trataba de la alarma de su reloj, debía salir ya o no llegaría a tiempo.

-Al demonio.- masculló, apretando esa pulsera en su puño.

Ya pensaría en otro momento, ahora haría lo que le dictaba el corazón y deseaba en esos momentos, en donde por supuesto, ese horrible chándal no tenía cabida.

...

Cuatro chicos terminaban de montar sus instrumentos en ese improvisado escenario que era el pequeño salón de la casa del último miembro de los "Wolves", Akira Shibata.

-Menudo público.- susurró Kijima con decepción, viendo las sillas ocupadas por la madre de Shibata, su tía, un par de amigas que pasaban el rato haciendo un poco de costura y sus cinco primos de edades comprendidas entre los cuatro y nueve años que no paraban de toquetear todos los instrumentos.

-Al menos nos aplaudirán.- consoló Katusgano.

Como para no, la madre de Akira estaba entusiasmada con esta actuación en su honor.

Yamato sonrió siendo espectador de los comentarios de sus amigos pero sin llegar a intervenir. Entonces, los invitados de verdad empezaron a llegar a este surrealista concierto.

Dejó con cuidado su bajo para saludar a sus amigos, entre los que se encontraban Jyou, Koushiro, algunos chicos del insti, la reportera maníaca dispuesta a despellejarlos con su crítica (esta chica no descansaba ni en vacaciones) y… buscó con la vista entre la docena escasa de gente que se había colado, pero no encontró a las personas que más ilusión le hacía que le viesen y apoyasen en esto.

Suspiró con tristeza cuando notó una mano sobre su hombro. No tuvo que esforzarse demasiado para dedicarle una sonrisa. Agradecía también su presencia.

-Estamos contigo Yamato.- aseguró Kido con una sonrisa de orgullo.

Koushiro asintió sus palabras.

-Por cierto, ¿quién es vuestro técnico de sonido?

-¿Eh?.- alzó la barbilla Ishida sin entender.

-¿No tenéis técnico de sonido?.- preguntó Izumi sorprendido.

Yamato hizo un gesto de desprecio con la mano.

-Los grupos de verdad no necesitamos esos trucos.

-Pero es imposible que instrumentos de esas características suenen de forma limpia en un lugar así sin los arreglos oportunos.- especuló Izumi, llevándose la mano a la barbilla pensativo.

-Le estás hablando a la nada.- indicó Jyou. Ambos jóvenes se volvieron hacia Yamato, que pasando olímpicamente de ellos se dirigía a la chica que acaba de llegar.- por cierto, ¿es cosa mía o Sora está diferente hoy?.- preguntó el compañero de Gomamon enrojeciendo por sus pensamientos.

El pelirrojo la miró como si tuviese que analizarla detenidamente para sentirse con la capacidad de poder responder a ese inesperado comentario de su amigo.

-¿Nuevo peinado?

Raya a un lado y flequillo hacia la izquierda dejando la frente prácticamente despejada.

-No.- sentenció Jyou con convencimiento.

-¿Ropa?.- cuestionó el poco detallista portador del conocimiento.

Chaqueta hasta la cintura, una camiseta ceñida y una coqueta minifalda. Hacía tiempo que Jyou se había fijado del cambio de look de su amiga, y por mucho que le impactase seguir viendo esa piernas, no era algo nuevo.

-No es eso.

EL compañero de Tentomon no encontró nada más que decir, lo que le daba curiosidad era el interés de Jyou por descubrir ese cambio que solo había notado él.

-No te referirás a…- empezó el genio sonrojándose por la vergüenza.

Por escuchar la timidez de su tono, el peliazul le miró para saber a que se refería. Entró en un pequeño ataque de histeria al verle hacer un gesto hacia su pecho.

-¡Claro que no!.- exclamó completamente rojo.- ¡yo no me fijo en esas cosas!

El pelirrojo se encogió mientras Jyou le salivaba de arriba abajo con sus gritos.

-Perdona, pero es lo único que encuentro diferente.- susurró.

Evidentemente, esa parte de la anatomía de Sora iba cambiando conforme crecía, pero no era caballeroso hablar de ella, por lo menos no para Kido. Ya un poco más calmado, se subió la montura de las gafas deseando olvidar ese desafortunado comentario, pero para su desgracia ahora era incapaz de no mirar esa zona.

-Es otra cosa.- empezó, mirando al techo tratando de disimular.- no sé, algo que…- por un momento su vista consiguió concentrarse de nuevo en su rostro, en su mirada, en su sonrisa, en cada gesto que realizaba pendiente de cada palabra de Yamato.- ¿su mirada?.- cuestionó ya para sí mismo.

Y en efecto, su mirada brillaba como nunca.

Completamente ajenos a las especulaciones de sus amigos, Sora se dejaba cautivar maravillada por la ilusión con la que Yamato le informaba hasta del más mínimo detalle del concierto.

-… y ese de ahí es el pequeño Momo.- señalaba, al primo menor de Akira, que ahora luchaba con Takashi por tocar su batería. Se empezó a sonrojar porque su sonrisa no desaparecía en ningún momento.- y bueno, eso esto todo.- dijo bajando el rostro tímidamente.

Sora se dio cuenta de que no había apartado su mirada de él en ningún instante y quizá le hubiese resultado incómodo. La desvió inspeccionado su alrededor.

-Seguro que lo hacéis muy bien.

-Espero.- contestó Ishida notablemente nervioso.

-Claro que sí.- aseguró la muchacha tratando de darle ánimos.- lo harás bien porque todos hemos venido a apoyarte.

Eso hizo que el portador de la amistad se entristeciera mirando a la entrada, esperando ver aparecer su mata de pelo favorita.

-Taichi no.

La pelirroja se contagió de la aflicción de su amigo.

-Seguro que al final viene, ya sabes como es, siempre llega tarde a todos los sitios.- defendió al moreno aunque no se lo mereciese.

Y Yamato quiso creer en sus palabras.

-Igual fui muy duro con él.

Ella sonrió enternecida.

-Yo siempre soy dura con él y a pesar de eso, nunca me ha fallado. Tampoco te fallará a ti, créeme.

Con cierta desilusión pero asintió queriendo dejar ya el tema. No le apetecía escuchar una nueva oda a la relación especial de su mejor amigo y la chica que le gustaba.

Takenouchi se mordió el labio inferior con inquietud, mientras la mano que había estado escondiendo tras la espalda durante toda la conversación masajeaba con nerviosismo la dichosa pulsera.

No estaba segura de que quisiese dársela o no, porque no podía asegurar que sus sentimientos fuesen los mismos que el significado que se supone que tenía, no obstante durante todo el trayecto había estado convencida de que se la entregaría y de que haría lo correcto entregándosela, que sería feliz haciéndolo.

Resopló sintiendo que la cabeza le iba a estallar de un momento a otro, incapaz de tomar una decisión en este momento.

-Voy con los chicos.- anunció Yamato haciéndola despertar, y para cuando se quiso dar cuenta su mano le detenía de la muñeca.

Su corazón había actuado antes que su razón.

-Espera.- musitó.

Ishida arqueó las cejas extrañado por sentir un temblor recorrer su brazo que se originaba precisamente en la cálida mano de Takenouchi.

-¿Te encuentras bien?.- cuestionó con preocupación.

Lentamente, la mano de Sora se fue deslizando por la del músico, hasta que sus dedos acariciaron los suyos y con un suave toque, que estremeció por completo al rubio, la elevó un poco.

Yamato era incapaz de explicar que estaba sucediendo en ese instante, solo era testigo de los inesperados gestos de la portadora del amor. Observó sin cambiar de expresión como mostraba una pulsera en la otra mano.

-Quería regalarte esto.- balbuceó la chica, notando un potente hormigueo en todo su cuerpo, concentrándose en el estómago, provocándole unas terribles nauseas. ¡Demonios!, ¿sería esto esas mariposas de las que todo el mundo hablaba?

El rubio achicó la mirada para verlo con claridad.

-¿Una pulsera del club de tenis?.- acertó a preguntar, viéndola más cerca.

Sin pedirle permiso, ella procedió a atársela.

-Es… es… de la suerte.- cerró los ojos al pronunciar esa mentira. Deseaba dársela, pero no tenía la suficiente confianza consigo misma y con sus sentimientos para revelarle su significado. Además se trataba de Yamato, uno de sus mejores amigos, lo que significaba que si se confirmaban estos sentimientos que tanto tiempo habían permanecido latentes tendría un gran problema. Porque todo el mundo sabía que lo peor que te podía pasar era enamorarte de un chico que siempre te vería como su mejor amiga.

Ishida sonrió, recreándose en cada uno de sus movimientos, en las yemas de sus dedos rozando su piel, en su pelo que caía hasta cosquillearle el brazo. Se inclinó un poco hacia ella, cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma que desprendía. Justo en ese instante habría dado todo por dejar de ser su amigo, por ser un completo desconocido, porque así podría haberla abrazado y besado con libertad. No habría ninguna amistad que romper y ninguna explicación que dar.

Irremediablemente los colores llegaron a su rostro en el momento que Sora terminó su labor y alzó su mirada. Quedaron separados por escasos centímetros, presos el uno en la mirada del otro y a pesar de lo que pensase Jyou, Ishida no encontró nada diferente en esos ojos rubís. Desde que recordaba, ella siempre le miraba igual.

-¡Yamato-kun vamos a empezar!.- ese grito de uno de sus compañeros le hizo reaccionar, también a Takenouchi que bajó la cabeza avergonzada, dando unos pasos para atrás.

-Tengo que…- excusó Ishida, señalando a sus amigos.- y gracias por…- se quedó otra vez a mitad de la frase, indicándose la pulsera.

Todas las sensaciones que le provocaba Sora se habían adueñado ahora de cada partícula de su cuerpo, pero tenía que hacerlas desaparecer cuanto antes para poder concentrarse en su trabajo.

La música volvería a ser su vía de escape.

También afectada por la cantidad de cosas nuevas que le había hecho sentir esa mirada, Sora se posicionó discretamente cerca de sus compañeros de aventuras. Segundo después, el primer concierto de los Teen-Age Wolves dio comienzo.

Fue increíble como al segundo de empezar a tocar y hasta cantar, Yamato se olvidó de todo lo que le rodeaba, incluso sus nervios se esfumaron de su cuerpo como si las notas de su bajo los arrastrasen con ellas.

Sin embargo, los jóvenes músicos pronto se dieron cuenta de que nada estaba saliendo como ellos esperaban. Los instrumentos se acoplaban provocando un ruido tan chirriante y desagradable que hasta a ellos mismos les molestó en los oídos. Al darse cuenta, Ishida se detuvo, buscando una explicación en sus compañeros. El único que seguía en su mundo era Akira.

-Esto suena como el culo.- masculló Yamato.

-Da igual, sigue tocando.- le pidió el batería.

Ishida negó, sacándose el bajo.

-Yo paso de hacer el ridículo.

Se negaba a quedar una vez más como un fracasado delante de todo el mundo, en especial delante de Sora, por eso abandonó el escenario perdiéndose por el interior de la cocina.

Con una sonrisa nerviosa, Yutaka se acercó al micrófono.

-Tenemos que arreglar unos desajustes técnicos sin importancia, ahora volvemos.- dijo, siguiendo los pasos de su líder.

Sora padeció hasta el último desafine de esos chicos, y no por sus oídos, sino por la cara de decepción y malestar de Yamato. Había estado demasiado ilusionado con esto como para que le saliese tan mal y eso la destrozaba. ¿Por qué nunca le podía salir nada bien?

Deseó consolarle, pero conociendo el orgullo de Yamato sabía que sería humillante para él que en estos momentos nadie le hablase, en especial sus amigos.

-Lo que yo decía, necesitan un técnico de sonido.- se dio la razón Koushiro.

La pelirroja se volvió hacia él como una exhalación.

-¿Puedes hacer que suenen bien?

El chico se asustó un poco.

-Bueno… eh… tengo algunos programas en el laptop que…

-¡Hazlo!.- ordenó Takenouchi con histeria.

Izumi asintió, apresurándose a seguir a su amigo y convertirse en el técnico de sonido de los "Wolves".

Sora respiró aliviada, rezando porque el genio de la informática fuese capaz de devolverle el autoestima a su amigo en forma de arreglos musicales, sin que todavía hubiese perdido la ilusión por este nuevo proyecto.

Al cabo de un rato, donde Takenouchi tuvo que robar la libreta de la reportera maníaca para que este desafortunado incidente nunca apareciese reflejado en el semanario del instituto, los "Teen-Age Wolves" volvieron a hacer su aparición, a pesar de que Yamato no mostrase demasiado convencimiento.

Koushiro les dio la señal y los primeros acordes de la canción compuesta por Ishida sonaron esta vez con absoluta claridad, devolviendo lentamente la confianza a Yamato.

Sonrió y aunque no la miraba, Sora le devolvió la sonrisa, pero entonces ocurrió algo que nunca hubiese esperado y era que Ishida cantase de esa manera. En ese instante sintió que flotaba envuelta por la atrayente voz del compañero de Gabumon, se imaginó que estaba en una burbuja, que esa canción iba dirigida a ella.

Quedó totalmente prendada de su voz. No había duda de que Yamato cantaba con el corazón y expresaba sus sentimientos con la música.

A los segundos, notó una jadeante respiración a su lado, que no hizo que apartará la vista de Ishida en ningún momento. Estaba atrapada por el embrujo de su canción.

-No podía perderme sus desafines…- comentó el recién llegado en tono bromista, aunque pronto quedó preso por su amigo.- waa… si canta bien...

Viéndolo ahí por fin entendió eso que Sora había entendido mucho antes que él, que esto no era un juego para Yamato, que quería esforzarse al máximo, que por primera vez quería darlo todo por algo, poner su corazón sobre la mesa, ese corazón que tan bien guardaba por miedo a ser herido, ahora lo mostraba sin pudor a todos los que quisiesen ser envueltos por su música.

Taichi sonrió, orgulloso de su mejor amigo y cuando lo vio, este por fin se convenció de que todo saldría bien, porque si sus amigos estaban ahí, apoyándole, no existiría nada que no fuese capaz de hacer.

...

Poco después del debut de los Teen-Age Wolves, las vacaciones de primavera finalizaron y los alumnos entraron en un nuevo curso, que les traería algo por lo que habían suspirado mucho tiempo y que ya creían imposible que se produjese.

-¡Estamos en la misma clase!.- exclamó Sora con felicidad, abriéndose hueco entre esa marabunta de gente que abarrotaba las listas.

Con dificultad, pero logró regresar hasta su amigo Yamato.

-Tú, yo y Taichi, ¿no es genial?.- preguntó con una adorable sonrisa a la que Ishida solo pudo asentir.

En nada tenía que ver este primer día de clase al del año pasado, la prueba estaba, sin ir más lejos en la cercanía y complicidad con la que Yamato y Sora se mostraban.

Aunque faltaba alguien y el rubio no estaría tranquilo hasta que lo viese.

Lo mismo pasó en su concierto de música. ¿Por qué ahora que por fin parecía que podía disfrutar unos pocos ratos a solas con Sora no dejaba de pensar en Taichi?

Takenouchi entendió al instante su mueca de preocupación.

-Seguro que se ha quedado dormido. Es Taichi.- excusó con despreocupación.

El muchacho aceptó esa respuesta, empezando su marcha a clase.

Era la primera vez que compartirían clase y eso a Sora le producía esos nervios propios de toda adolescente que compartiría más tiempo con el chico que le gustaba.

Por ejemplo, nunca pensó que esa mañana se desenvolvería así, con Yamato a su lado, en vez de con sus amigos, o las chicas que le admiraban, ya que desde que empezó con su grupo su popularidad crecía como la espuma.

-¿Y tus amigos?.- cuestionó, tanteando el terreno.

Él la miró confundido.

-¿Te refieres a mis compañeros de banda?

-Ajá, como el año pasado pasaste de mí por ellos.- dejó salir en un infantil tono de reproche.

Yamato no lo tomó a mal, porque la cara de Sora delataba sorna. Le estaba poniendo en aprietos solamente para divertirse un poco y ver su reacción, tal vez, para que le reafirmarse que ella era su más querida amiga y que jamás la volvería a negar.

-Ya paso mucho tiempo ensayando con ellos, prefiero estar contigo ahora.- fue halagador y ella se sonrojó, al igual que Ishida.- con vosotros… ya sabes, Taichi y… todos.- trató de arreglarlo para que no sonase demasiado comprometido.

Una ola de nostalgia asoló a Sora.

-Estaría bien poder hacer algo juntos de vez en cuando.

Y como respondiendo a su invocación, los D-terminales de ambos sonaron al mismo momento.

-Es Koushiro.- expresó el rubio.- ¿a qué no sabe donde leer las listas?.- cuestionó de broma, recordando que era el primer día de secundaria de su nerd amigo.

No hubo contestación en ningún momento por parte de Sora, lo que en principio a Ishida le extrañó. Eso fue, claro, antes de dejar de especular absurdeces y leer el escueto pero revelador mensaje.

"La puerta se ha abierto. Taichi está en el Digimundo."

No lo podía creer, tuvo que releerlo varias veces para poder empezar a asumirlo. Descartando que se tratase de una pesada broma, ya que era Koushiro el emisor y de sobra sabía que ese chico tan amante del Digimundo jamás jugaría con esto.

Lentamente se volteó a Sora, que todavía miraba su mensaje inmersa en una especie de trance.

Quedó mirándola indefinidamente, hasta que de forma paulatina, alzó la cabeza, encontrándose con la mirada de Yamato.

Incredulidad y asombro, era lo que reflejaba él. Una tremenda ilusión y alegría lo que expresaba ella, que estuvo a punto de no contenerse y romper a llorar.

-Está abierta.- susurró conmocionada.

Solo al escuchar salir esa información de su boca, Yamato por fin la dio como verdadera y no una alucinación.

-El Digimundo…- dejó salir, como si volviese a ser aquel niño que muy a su pesar lo tuvo que dejar hace dos años y medio.

Sin poderse contener, Sora se abrazó un poco a él, riendo descontroladamente, contagiándole sus risas a Ishida, que volvió a releer el mensaje aún en estado de shock.

Era real y se maravilló al mirar a Sora y haber sido él quien compartiese con ella este momento tan mágico para los dos. Así, cada vez que recordase cuando se volvió a abrir la puerta, él estaría en sus recuerdos y viceversa. Recordaría esa mirada brillante, desbordante de magia e inocencia. La mirada de aquellos niños que viajaron por primera vez a ese extraño lugar.

Entonces dejó de verla, porque sus parpados la taparon unos instantes. Estaba radiante, dio un suspiro de felicidad y abrió los ojos de nuevo para compartir este anhelado pensamiento con él.

-Volveremos a reunirnos.

...

...

_Finalmente, el debut de los Teen-Age Wolves, mi grupo, fue un arrollador éxito. No recuerdo haber estado tan contento nunca, bueno quizá cuando acabamos con Piedmon o Apocalymon, o me reencontré con Takeru en el Digimundo, pero hablando tan solo del mundo real, creo que ha sido uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida._

_Es el momento de los cambios y los reencuentros, porque el nuevo curso de la secundaria no solo me trajo más éxito y reconocimiento a mi grupo, también volver a formar parte de un equipo, nuestro equipo._

_La puerta se abrió y aunque eso supone que hay una nueva amenaza, estoy feliz porque puedo volver a estar con Gabumon._

_Jamás podré quitarme de la mente esa mirada que Sora me dedicó cuando conocimos la noticia y esa felicidad que reflejaba su cara._

_Estoy profundamente satisfecho por poder haber compartido ese momento para el recuerdo con ella._

_Todo es tan diferente a hace tres años, ahora hay nuevos chicos, un tal Daisuke que es como Taichi solo que armodigievolucionado con el digi-egg de la idiotez, y curiosamente la chica y el chico que conocí en el supermercado de debajo del edificio donde se han mudado mi madre y Takeru. También por supuesto mi hermano forma parte del grupo y la hermanita de Taichi._

_Pero eso no significa que no nos necesiten a los demás, por lo menos nosotros, nos sentimos necesarios. _

_Estamos todos tan contentos y siento que volvemos a unirnos de nuevo, a ser ese grupo invencible del verano de 1999, aunque nuestra tarea principal sea de apoyo a los nuevos niños elegidos. Lo haré gustoso, porque eso es la amistad, apoyar a los demás para ayudarles a conseguir lo que desean._

_Siento que cada vez soy más capaz de expresar y compartir mis sentimientos, además eso es necesario para nuestra misión, por lo menos es lo que aprendí hace tres años, pero por otro lado sé que es el momento más inoportuno para sentir cierta clase de sentimientos por alguien de mi mismo equipo. Evidentemente que hablo de Sora y de lo que siento por ella. Me gustaría lograr descubrirlo del todo, saber si es amor, o atracción o simplemente cariño, incluso me gustaría poder llegar a compartirlo con ella._

_Pero eso es imposible. Por el momento, me basta con saber que le importo, bueno eso ya lo sabía, pero es agradable que te lo demuestren con pulseras de la suerte._

_Está tan contenta por volver a ve a su Piyomon, siempre me ha causado ternura esa pareja, porque a veces Piyomon se comportaba como una niña y Sora tenía que hacer el papel de madre. Me da gracia verlo y disfrutarlo._

_Pero seguro que, como a todos, le viene bien retomar este necesario vínculo y le da fuerzas y confianzas para afrontar de nuevo su emblema. _

_¿Cómo puede cambiar la vida tanto en unos días?, yo soy un líder, mi hermano vive a unas manzanas de mí, el Mundo Digital vuelve a existir para nosotros, Taichi regala sus goggles a su copia idiotizada al cubo… pero no me da miedo, ya nada me da miedo, porque he aprendido que los cambios siempre te traen cosas necesarias. _

_Estoy dispuesto a afrontar todos los cambios que me traiga esta nueva aventura._

...

Abril 2002

...

.

* * *

N/A: y hasta aquí este capi en el que Yama forma su grupo y Sora le regala esa pulserita de la discordia, ¿conocerá algún día su significado? Tendréis que seguir leyendo para descubrirlo.

Bueno, más sentimientos van surgiendo o apareciendo y ya a partir de ahora el fic transcurre durante el mismo tiempo de 02. Pero aún queda todo el mejunje, en el caso de que este fic tenga mejunje que lo dudo.

Gracias por seguirlo y no os perdáis el próximo capítulo… ¡**Historia de un sentimiento!**

Saludos!

Publicado: 24/09/12


	14. Historia de un sentimiento

**Historia de un sentimiento**

...

Junio 2002

...

"_Sentimiento intenso del ser humano que, partiendo de su propia insuficiencia, necesita y busca el encuentro y unión con otro ser." _

_Esa es la definición de mi emblema, lo que se supone que es mi mayor característica, lo que comprendí y acepté hace tres años. En ese caso, buscaba el encuentro y unión con mi madre y conseguí sentirlo a través del encuentro con Piyomon._

_Tengo claro lo que siento hacia ella y hacia los demás y que es amor, que en verdad puedo dar amor, sin embargo, esa no es la única definición de lo que representa mi emblema._

"_Sentimiento hacia otra persona que naturalmente nos atrae y que, procurando reciprocidad en el deseo de unión, nos completa, alegra y da energía para convivir, comunicarnos y crear."_

_Creo que este se refiere al amor del que habla todo el mundo, el que reproducen en todas las canciones y muestran en todas las películas. El unirse con alguien que sienta eso mismo por ti, alguien que te complemente y con el que desees compartir tu vida. El amor romántico, el amor de pareja._

_Y ahora, como me pasó hace tres años este es el que me da miedo, el que no entiendo y temo explorar para darme cuenta si lo tengo o si no lo tengo._

_Analizándolo, me doy cuenta de que siempre me ha atraído de forma natural, siempre he querido compartir mis sentimientos con él y que él los compartiese conmigo, y siempre he querido comunicarme con él, por lo que solo me queda preguntarme si en verdad él me complementa, me da energías para convivir y para… ¿crear?. Eso lo dejaré aparcado por el momento._

_Si resulta que cumple con el resto de la definición, no tendré más dudas y deberé aceptar que es amor lo que siento por Yamato. Sin embargo, ¿que sentirá él por mí? _

_Seguramente algo como esto:_

"_Afecto personal, puro y desinteresado, compartido con otra persona, que nace y se fortalece con el trato."_

_O lo que es lo mismo, amistad. No tengo duda de que eso define nuestra relación actual, pero yo ya he empezado a ver reflejado mi trato con él en la definición de amor, ¿habrá alguna posibilidad de que él sienta lo mismo?_

_A veces creo que podría se posible, porque me da la sensación de que busca mi compañía, comunicarse conmigo y compartir buenos momentos, pero otras veces lo veo tan alejado como la cima del monte Fuji, como si sus sentimientos jamás pudiesen estar en comunión conmigo, que su definición de amor nunca irá dirigida a mí._

_Eso me alivia, pero a la vez me entristece. Tengo miedo a sufrir, pero también a no experimentar ese amor y sobre todo, tengo miedo al:_

"_Falta de amor o amistad" , es decir, que haya desamor por su parte, porque yo no concibo una vida sin estos dos sentimientos, y seguramente, para él este también será su mayor miedo._

_Porque por nuestros emblemas y su definición, el desamor para nosotros es como la Kryptonita para Superman: mortal._

...

...

Respiró fuertemente dejando que ese aroma tan especial y único entrase por completo en sus pulmones y purificase todo su cuerpo enormemente contaminado por los excesos de la gran urbe.

Abrió los ojos, mirando con una amplia sonrisa ese paisaje que solo pocos afortunados podían disfrutar. No podía creer que volviese a estar ahí y sobre todo no podía creer que su compañero volviese a estar a su lado.

Bajó la vista pero le extrañó no encontrarlo.

-¿Gabumon?.- cuestionó. Hacía tan solo unos segundos estaba.

Escuchó un ruido entre las hojas tropicales de la jungla que se abría a su derecha. Vio que algo se movía y no dudó de que sería él.

-Gabumon, ¿qué haces?.- preguntó, mientras con la debida cautela se adentraba a la jungla.

Inspeccionó antes su alrededor, cerciorándose de que no había ninguna torre de oscuridad cerca, por lo que en caso de necesitarlo, su compañero podría digievolucionar con normalidad.

Le pareció distinguir entre el follaje el uniforme femenino de su instituto, eso significaba que Sora estaba allí, ya que era la única chica de la secundaria con permiso para viajar a ese lugar. Agitó la cabeza confuso, no sabía que iba a ir ese día, aunque en realidad era incapaz de encontrar un sentido a su propia presencia ya que no recordaba haber viajado con la nueva generación desde el ordenador de la sala de informática de la escuela primaria.

Sin embargo, en estas circunstancias, eso tampoco le parecía absurdo.

Agudizó la vista y en efecto, era ella.

-¿Sora?.- cuestionó. Una cabeza pelirroja se volvió hacia él. Pudo distinguir que se llevaba el dedo a la boca, mientras examinaba sus inmediaciones.- ¿te encuentras bien?

-Shh...- repitió el gesto con enfado y el rubio se tensó.

Observando detenidamente sus aledaños por si hubiese algún peligro oculto, Ishida avanzó hacia la chica.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- susurró con preocupación, una vez a su lado.

No se esperaba que ella lo tomase de la mano y tirase de él con decisión, empezando un descabellado trote por la jungla.

-Quiero dejarlos atrás.- dijo.

Y Yamato no encontró ningún sentido a sus palabras.

-¿A quién?, ¿te persigue alguien?, ¿dónde está Piyomon?

Las piernas de la deportista no flaquearon en ningún momento, ni siquiera por lo dificultoso que resultaba reír de las ocurrencias de su amigo mientras corría de una forma tan endiablada.

Yamato se sentía incapaz de seguirle el ritmo, sobre todo con esta presión de no saber de que huían, no obstante la mano de Takenouchi le sujetaba con fuerza y eso era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

Corrieron sin saber donde, por lo menos él, por esa jungla que parecía que no acababa nunca, esquivando ramas, haciendo giros imposibles y saltando desniveles y troncos que parecían puestos a propósito.

Fue en uno de esos donde el pie de Yamato tropezó. Automáticamente soltó la mano de Sora para no arrástrala con él en su inevitable caída.

Sintió el manto de hojas que cubría el suelo en su rostro y sus manos, así como un dolor intenso en la rodilla.

-Au.- se quejó, mirando el roto de su pantalón y el doloroso raspón en su piel.

Pronto buscó con la mirada a su acompañante, convencido de que pese a que su acto heroico le hubiese dado la posibilidad de seguir huyendo, ella se habría detenido y enseguida la tendría pendiente de su herida.

Le desconcertó y le causó un gran aflicción ver que no había ni rastro de la pelirroja, es decir, que había seguido corriendo sin reparar en que ya nadie agarraba su mano. Le había abandonado.

Apretó los dientes furioso por este desolador pensamiento, pero su mente pronto recapacitó. Era imposible que ella le dejase atrás, por lo que seguramente eso de lo que huían la habría cogido y le habría hecho algo.

Se levantó abruptamente aterrado porque esto hubiese sucedido.

Sintió un encogimiento en su corazón por cada segundo que sus ojos no la veían. Como alguien le hiciese daño… apretó los puños tan violentamente que se daño la palma de la mano con las uñas.

No podía ni imaginar un minuto en el mundo sin Sora, un segundo de su vida sin ella sería una eterna agonía. En ese momento descubrió, que era la persona con la que jamás se cansaría de compartir los segundos de su vida, que era su propia vida.

-¡Sora!.- exclamó.

Dio unos pasos apresurados para un lado y luego para el otro. Se desesperó porque no encontraba ninguna pista de por donde podría haber ido y de la dirección que tomase podría depender la vida de la pelirroja.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza apurado incapaz de tomar una decisión. ¡Demonios!, seguro que Taichi ya habría decidido algo. ¿Por qué él era incapaz de arriesgarse?, pero solo el hecho de pensar que si se equivocaba de camino condenaría la vida de su amiga le incapacitada para dar un paso.

Pero entonces, sin previo aviso, algo lo rodeó de la cintura por detrás. Dio un respingo, pero al segundo sintió ese calor que solo le podía dar ella. Miró su cintura distinguiendo sus brazos y la paz regresó a él.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?.- preguntó ella dulcemente.

Su aliento rozó su oído, sus labios rozaron su lóbulo.

-Me caí.- logró articular Ishida, notando que ese calor se apoderaba más salvajemente de su cuerpo.

Lentamente se volteó, lo que provocó que ella lo soltará. La observó unos instantes para comprobar que estaba bien, y en efecto, estaba más guapa que nunca. Hubiese deseado abalanzarse hacia ella, abrazarla con toda su fuerza y rogarle que nunca más le volviese a dar semejante susto, que la mayor distancia que hubiese entre ellos de ahora en adelante fuese la que le separaba en ese instante… tantas cosas hubiese hecho en ese momento, pero como siempre, logró contener sus impulsos.

Bajó tímidamente la vista y se señaló la rodilla.

-¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó la chica extrañada.

El rubio tuvo que pestañear un par de veces para creerse lo que veía, en donde su pantalón no tenía ningún desperfecto y la rodilla no le dolía ni lo más mínimo.

-Yo… juraría que…- balbuceó con estupor.

Volvió en sí al escuchar la adorable risa de Takenouchi.

-Que mono te pones cuando estás confundido.- soltó, ruborizando considerablemente al rubio.- arrugas la nariz, ¿lo sabías?.- dijo, dándole un toquecito.

El chico perfiló una nerviosa sonrisa, mientras meneaba un poco la cabeza abrumado, llevándose la mano a la nariz.

-No sé… no me había dado cuenta.

Notó como ella apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho, mientras realizaba un notable suspiro.

-Hay tantas cosas de las que no te das cuenta…

El rubio quedó paralizado, sin ni siquiera atreverse a envolverla entre sus brazos. Era todo excesivamente desconcertante, porque aunque Sora era cariñosa y amable, nunca le había abrazado, acariciado y tocado de esa forma. Al contrario, Takenouchi solía ser bastante contenida con sus muestras de afecto, por lo menos con él.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Ahora sí.- contestó ella con una sonrisa, amarrándose con fuerza a la cintura del rubio.

Yamato tragó saliva, mientras sus músculos seguían en máxima tensión. Entonces, la pelirroja apoyó el mentón en el pecho del músico, mirando hacia arriba de forma adorable. Ishida se dejó cautivar por su mirada.

-¿No era esto lo que querías?

El compañero de Gabumon se echó un poco para atrás asustado. Sintió como su rostro y en realidad todo su cuerpo se empapaba en sudor y que su corazón estaba a punto de agujerearle el pecho de lo violento que latía.

-Que… ¿qué quieres decir?.- tartamudeó avergonzado.

Ni quería imaginar que Sora fuese conocedora de sus sentimientos.

-Lo sabes muy bien tontito.- dijo ella de forma juguetona. Luego llevó las manos hasta su cuello y agarrándose a él tomo impulso para sostenerse con las puntas de los pies y que su cara quedase a la misma altura que la de Yamato.- te mueres por besarme.- anunció con una aterradora seguridad.

Ni sabía cuando pero sus manos habían rodeado su cintura, quizá para sujetarla en esa forzada postura. Sus ojos habían quedado clavados en los de ella, sintiendo que no tenía salida alguna, tampoco buscaba una salida ya que llevaba demasiado tiempo queriendo estar en esta placentera prisión. Trató de decir algo, pero le resultó imposible, porque los tan ansiados como prohibidos labios de su mejor amiga se acercaban con descaro a los suyos.

Había recreado en su mente este momento infinidad de veces y era incapaz de recordar nada de su alrededor, solo la sensación que le producía por fin tocar esos anhelados labios, su esperanza para sentir amor.

Un hormigueo recorría su cuerpo solo con pensarlo y ahora por fin lo sentiría en la realidad.

Ni quería averiguar como habían llegado a esta situación tan absurda porque lo único que ocupaba sus sentidos era ese aliento que pronto se entremezclaría con el suyo, esos labios que pronto marcaría para la eternidad, porque eso lo tenía claro, una vez que la besase, no renunciaría a ella nunca, sería suya para siempre.

Cerró los ojos y notó ese agradable cosquilleo posarse en su labios y para hacer más romántico si puede este momento, los U2 les pusieron esa banda sonora que jamás olvidarían.

Abrió los ojos sin llegar a besarla al darse cuenta de esta incoherencia.

-¿Qué hacen los U2 en el Digimundo?

Jamás se arrepentirá lo suficiente de haber hecho eso porque entre sus brazos Sora se fue desvaneciendo y convirtiéndose en… ¿la almohada?

La música fue ganado intensidad, conforme Yamato iba despertando a su alrededor que por supuesto no era ni jungloso, ni amoroso, ni digimonocioso, era su triste habitación.

Se quejó amargamente al ser consciente, estrujando la almohada contra su cabeza.

-¡Rayos!.- exclamó furioso, dando una almohadazo al despertador para pararlo.

Quedó tendido sobre la cama unos instantes, tratando inútilmente de que por arte de magia ese sueño regresase, y aunque sea, pudiese hacer realidad sus fantasías en él. Pero era inútil, ella ya no estaba, ya no era real. Si la besaba ahora, sería parte de su imaginación, consecuencia de su frustración.

Salió de las sábanas con notable enfado, jurándose que jamás volvería a escuchar una canción de ese dichoso grupo irlandés… ¿_With or Without you_?, estaba hasta las narices de que para él siempre fuese _without_, ya que si algo caracterizaba sus cada vez más recurrentes sueños con Sora era que nunca llegaba a besarla.

Una vez estaba bajo el mar y ella era una sirena que le salvaba de morir ahogado, pero cuando le iba a hacer el boca a boca, despertaba abruptamente, otra vez estaban en la nave de Alien y antes de besarla, salía ese asqueroso bicho de su cuerpo y se despertaba… y así hasta un millón de sueños absurdos. Pero lo desesperante era que parecía que hasta el dios Morfeo sabía que esos labios no estaban destinados para él y le torturaba en su propio reino, aquel en que debería ser feliz y conseguir todo lo que ansiaba.

Se deshizo de su camiseta empapada en sudor y abrió la ventana para airearse, pero no lo consiguió demasiado porque este mes de Junio estaba resultando incómodamente empalagoso.

Vagó por su habitación como un ente, incapaz de recordar porque demonios se había puesto el despertador tan pronto un sábado por la mañana. Fue al tomar sus pantalones y ver que caía su digivice cuando al fin fue consciente de que había quedado.

-¡Gabumon!.- exclamó apurado.

Pero para su desgracia, su celular ya sonaba sin descanso. Miró la pantalla y resopló al ver el nombre de la persona que le molestaba.

-Sí Jyou, ya sé que habíamos quedado para ir al Digimundo.- dijo desganado, al mismo tiempo que se colocaba los pantalones y rebuscaba con la mirada alguna camisa ponible.-… ¡me tomas por un Yagami!, por supuesto que no me acabo de levantar, de hecho llevo rato esperándoos en la puerta de la escuela… ah, ¿qué estáis ahí todos?, ¿también Motomiya?… - no pensó más y se colocó la primera camisa que encontró, sin siquiera molestarse en olerle la axila para ver si ya era hora de echarla a lavar.-… pues si tanta prisa tienes iros ya, con tal de que me dejes a uno de los chicos para abrirme la puerta… a Daisuke no por favor, mejor a Iori que habla poco… sí, hasta luego, ¡ya estoy llegando!.- finalizó, cortando la llamada y saliendo despavorido.

Tuvo que volver a los segundos al darse cuenta de que se había dejado el digivice sobre el escritorio.

Demostrado, esta adolescencia le estaba volviendo todo un despistado.

...

Sus dedos tamborileaban sobre la cama, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción que sonaba ahora. Prácticamente se había aprendido de memoria todo el repertorio de ese CD, ese disco que él le regaló por su cumpleaños, con, como decía él, canciones imprescindibles para no ser una inculta musical. No la quería incluir, pero ella le obligó y la canción compuesta e interpretada por el portador de la amistad quedó grabada en ese disco y precisamente era la que más se reproducía en esa habitación.

Esbozó una sonrisa sin saber por qué realmente, solo que su cerebro le había mandado sonreír, quizá esa canción le hacía sonreír.

Enfocó, todavía con esa amplia sonrisa, al muchacho que estaba de rodillas en el suelo conectando su laptop por si tenía que echar mano de alguna de sus múltiples herramientas.

-¿Qué dices que le pasaba?

Takenouchi cerró los ojos para dejar de caminar por el filo junto a Yamato y concentrarse en su amigo. Se colocó en el suelo, al lado de este.

-No sé, se me quedó bloqueado, luego le dí a control, alt, suprimir unas diez o veinte veces y se me apagó. Cuando lo encendí salió eso, me dio miedo y te llamé.- explicó, señalando la extraña pantalla de su pc.

-Es la pantalla de bios.- comunicó con suma tranquilidad.

-¿Es grave?.- cuestionó la chica apurada.

Koushiro la miró arqueando una ceja con extrañeza.

-¿No sabes lo que es la pantalla de bios?, ¿acaso no dabas informática en el colegio?

La tenista se incomodó considerablemente.

-Me las pasaba jugando al buscaminas con Taichi.- musitó un tanto avergonzada. No le gustaba parecer una estudiante mediocre, pero es que su profesor de informática de la escuela era demasiado aburrido como para prestarle atención.

A Izumi le sorprendió conocer tal información, ya que no le parecía propio de Sora o por lo menos de la imagen que siempre había tenido de ella, pero al contrario que otros, en su carácter no entraba el hacer un comentario burlón o recriminatorio al respecto. Simplemente, se volvió a la pantalla.

-Esta pantalla no presenta peligro para el ordenador, tranquila.- anunció, mientras sus manos ya tecleaban con velocidad.- lo primero que haré será un chequeo para ver si todo funciona correctamente, ¿te parece bien?

La enigmática mirada azabache del portador del conocimiento quedó clavada en Sora, buscando su aprobación. Esta se encogió de hombros confusa.

-¿Podré seguir conectándome a internet y ver fotos en secuencia cuando acabes?.- cuestionó, demostrando para que usaba el dichoso ordenador.

-Claro.- aseguró atónito por la pregunta.

Ella sonrió complacida.

-Entonces haz lo que quieras.

Y los ojos de Izumi brillaron de emoción. Un nuevo universo de software para explorar y reprogramar a su antojo.

En cuestión de segundos, el genio pelirrojo quedó inmerso en las tripas virtuales de ese trasto, y Sora, tímidamente para no perturbarlo, regresó a tomar asiento en el bordillo de la cama.

Estuvo observando sus escasos gestos faciales durante un rato, como de vez en cuando esas gruesas cejas se arqueaban denotando sorpresa, para que segundos después se frunciesen muestra de su concentración para resolver cada contratiempo que se le aparecía.

Takenouchi de nuevo volvió a reír, porque ese chico era absolutamente el mismo que hace tres años se enchufaba a su laptop cada vez que podía, y también había que reconocerlo, les salvaba de numerosos peligros del Digimundo.

Echó la cabeza para atrás apoyándola contra la pared, recordando cuando se enteró de su emblema, el conocimiento, ¿cual sino podía portar?

Poco a poco su sonrisa fue desapareciendo conforme recordaba esa conversación entre el demonio Myotismon y su esbirro DemiDevimon, cuando hablaron de los emblemas de todos. En ese momento ninguno le sorprendió, excepto el suyo, y por si no fuese lo suficiente insegura, ese embaucador de DemiDevimon le convenció de que no era merecedora de él, de que jamás podría hacerlo brillar.

Entonces se equivocó, pero ya hacía mucho tiempo de eso, además una nueva chica había recogido el testigo de su emblema, ¿y si eso significaba que ella había perdido su característica?

Abrió los ojos y se encorvó hacia adelante con la necesidad de compartir estos desalentadores pensamientos.

-Koushiro, ¿crees que hemos perdido nuestros emblemas?

Normalmente, el compañero de Tentomon solía aislarse cuando entraba en el mundo virtual, pero esa pregunta que no venía a cuento le desconcertó demasiado.

-¿Por qué dices eso?.- cuestionó, sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

Sora se levantó y empezó a deambular con nerviosismo.

-Bueno, esa chica, Miyako-chan, pudo coger el digiegg del amor que yo no pude ni mover, sin embargo Takeru y Hikari pudieron coger el suyo con facilidad. Por eso, si ahora no somos niños elegidos, igual es porque hemos perdido nuestra característica y el Digimundo se ha buscado a otros.

Koushiro paró de teclear un instante y arqueó una ceja pensativo.

-No lo había visto desde ese punto, pero de todas formas, lo que los nuevos niños elegidos activan son los digiegg, no el emblema en sí. Son necesarios debido a que Digimon Kaiser bloquea la digievolución normal.

-Pero están creados con el poder que dejamos para restaurar el Digimundo, ¿verdad?.- preguntó la chica. Tras meditarlo unos instantes, Izumi asintió sus palabras.- entonces, renunciamos a nuestro emblema, igual eso significa que ya no lo tenemos.- dijo, llevándose la mano al corazón.

El joven dejó salir una risa de seguridad en sí mismo.

-Que ya no podamos invocar su poder para hacer digievolucionar a nuestros compañeros no significa que no tengamos esa característica. Recuerda que ya estaba en cada uno de nosotros antes de ser elegidos, que precisamente fuimos elegidos por ellas.

Takenouchi lo miró atentamente, sin estar del todo convencida.

-¿Entonces por qué no somos nosotros?

El genio de la informática bajó la vista y continuó tecleando sin demasiado ímpetu.

-¿Quién sabe?, quizá porque crecimos, tal vez el Digimundo crea que los adultos pierden de verdad su emblema.- comunicó su teoría con tristeza.

Sora compartió su estado de ánimo.

-Ojalá me diesen la oportunidad de crecer junto a Piyomon, con ella sé que jamás perdería mi emblema.

El pelirrojo sonrió complacido por ese deseo.

-Al menos ahora los volvemos a tener.

-Sí, tienes razón.- regresó a su optimismo natural.- ¿quién ha ido hoy al Digimundo?

-Jyou y creo que también iba Yamato.- la chica prestó atención al escuchar su nombre.

-Igual mañana voy yo, creo que necesito hablar un poco con Piyomon.- dijo, de una manera un tanto ausente.

-Llama a los chicos, ellos van casi todos los días.

La tenista ya había regresado a la cama, cerró los ojos y suspiró tratando de relajarse, no sin antes volver a presionar el número cinco del control remoto de su reproductor de música, necesitaba escuchar nuevamente su voz.

...

Taladros salieron disparados de sus manos y nariz, impactando en ese obelisco oscuro responsable de que su poder estuviese tan disminuido. Al instante se empezó a agrietar desde la parte de abajo, pero los mayores no le permitieron al compañero de Iori que lo derrumbase del todo.

-¡Espera Digmon!, ¡ahora es nuestra parte!.- anunció Kido, mostrando orgulloso su dispositivo.

Un haz de luz e Ikkakumon se apareció ante ellos. Feliz por volver a ver a su compañero, el fututo médico miró a Yamato para ver si ya cabalgaba en lomos de Garurumon, por eso le extrañó que no fuese así. El rubio estaba distraído, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando a la nada.

-Yamato, ¿nosotros no digievolucionamos?.- preguntó Gabumon tirándole del pantalón.

Solo entonces regresó a la realidad y fue consciente de la situación, de que ya tenían vía libre para intervenir.

-Ah, sí claro.- sacó el digivice, pero antes de que su compañero se convirtiese en ese lobo atigrado, un ruido captó su atención. Ikkakumon ya había derribado la torre.

-Genial Jyou, gracias por esperar.- bufó Ishida, guardando su dispositivo. Gabumon compartió su decepción.

-Tranquilos, ahora vamos a derribar otra, ¿verdad Digmon?.- aseguró con euforia el pequeño del grupo.

Siguiendo la indicación del D-3 de Hida, los tres siguieron su peregrinaje. Por los alrededores vieron como varias torres más caían a manos de Halsemon, Pegasusmon, Nefertimon y Flamedramon.

El rubio observó eso con un poco de resignación, pero también satisfacción, porque no cabía duda de que el Digimundo estaba en buenas manos con esta generación.

-Menudas energías tienes estos chicos, no nos van a dejar ni una.

El mayor del grupo caminó a la par de su distraído amigo.

-¿Te encuentras bien Yamato?.- preguntó con preocupación.

Ishida encogió los hombros con dejadez.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Estás en otro mundo.- comentó el peliazul.

El portador de la amistad encontró ese comentario increíblemente gracioso dada su situación.

-Que perspicaz Jyou.

Kido lo miró con indiferencia.

-Sabes a que me refiero.

-¿Hay alguna jungla por aquí?.- preguntó, pasando olímpicamente de su amigo.

Gabumon negó y Kido se desesperó.

-¿Por qué no me prestas atención?.- reclamó, tomándolo del brazo para que lo encarase.

-¿Qué quieres Jyou?.- se hartó también el poco paciente rubio, revolviéndose.

-¿Le vas a pegar un puñetazo como hiciste con Taichi?.- cuestionó Gabumon con curiosidad.

-Es probable.- contestó el chico, acariciándose los nudillos, mientras miraba de una forma nada amigable al anteojudo.

-¡Oh venga!.- exclamó el portador de la sinceridad haciendo un gesto con las manos.- ¿intento mantener una charla de amigos y me llevaré un puñetazo?, vaya portador de la amistad estás hecho.

Yamato gruñó, no le había hecho ninguna gracia ese atrevido comentario, pero en el fondo sabía que su amigo llevaba la razón. Estaba completamente en otra órbita, quizá siguiese en el mundo de los sueños y estaba pagando su frustración por como se sentía al despertar con quien menos culpa tenía.

Masculló unas disculpas y siguió el camino que marcaban los enérgicos Iori y Digmon.

Enseguida, el suicida Kido le siguió.

-Quizá si me contarás lo que te preocupa.

-No me preocupa nada Jyou.- quitó importancia Yamato. Pero su cara reflejaba agotamiento y no físico precisamente.

-Somos amigos, puedes contar conmigo.

-No he dormido bien, eso es todo.

-¿Desde cuando no duermes bien?

-Llevo una temporada teniendo sueños frustrantes y eso hace que luego esté enfadado.- se explayó el músico sin darse cuenta.

Realmente el futuro médico también podría ser futuro psicólogo.

-¿Qué clase de sueños?

-Pues…- calló al darse cuenta de que había estado a punto de relatarle quien era el objeto de sus fantasías. Negó, queriendo dejar pasar el tema.-… nada del otro mundo, sirenas, aliens, Digimundo…

El peliazul quedó pensativo por su palabras. No había que ser un genio para percatarse de que le había ocultado algo deliberadamente y si a eso se le sumaba el casi imperceptible sonrojo en las mejillas que había apareció cuando calló de golpe, solo podía tratarse de una cosa. Lo más normal que le quitase el sueño a un chico a esta edad, lo mismo que se lo quitaba a él cuando no estaba de exámenes.

-¿Es por una chica?.- se atrevió a preguntar.

Eso hizo que Ishida se trastabillase, pero logró permanecer de pie.

-¿Qué?.- cuestionó con inquietud. No podía permitirse ser tan evidente en cuanto a sus sentimientos, no si esa chica era la mejor amiga del grupo.

-¡Hala Yamato!, ¿tienes novia?.- empeoró la situación un ilusionado Gabumon.- Takeru me ha contado que eras popular pero no sabía que tanto, ¿es la hermana de Daisuke?

Tantas ideas descabelladas a punto estuvieron de colapsar su cerebro, ¿novia?, ¿qué su novia era esa entusiasta fan que le obligaba a tener citas con artes malvadas? Sacudió la cabeza queriendo desterrar eso de su mente.

-¡Deja de decir insensateces Gabu!.- exclamó al borde del ataque.

Y lo peor era que Jyou se había quitado las gafas y apoyaba la varilla en el labio en una pose intelectual, comos si fuese a descifrar el universo.

-Eso es poco probable, porque conociendo lo que conozco a Yamato no se pondría de novio con cualquiera, sino ya habría podido tener una docena de novias y no le hemos conocido ninguna. No, sobre todo después de lo que vivió de pequeño, creo que eso no va con el carácter de Yamato. Creo que para que Yamato saliese con una chica en plan serio debería tener sentimientos, sí, tendría que ser una chica que le conociese, le comprendiese y para la que el amor tuviese el mismo significado que para él.- por un momento Ishida quedó anonadado escuchándole, porque estaba resumiendo sus aspiraciones y sentimientos perfectamente.-… sí, por lo que seguramente tuviese que ser una chica que ya conociese de hace tiempo, seguro que sí, tal vez su primer vínculo fuese de amistad y poco a poco fuese derivando en otros sentimientos más fuertes, pero es difícil que Yamato encuentre una chica así porque la mayoría se le acercan por su atractivo físico y su popularidad, por lo que seguramente debiese estar en su vida antes de que empezase la secundaria que fue donde empezó a destacar con más claridad entre el sector femenino. Y en caso de que exista una chica que reúna esas características esa es…- las gafas se le resbalaron de las manos y sus ojos se abrieron como los de un sapo al llegar a su conclusión. Definitivamente apuntarse como extraescolar a "Principios de Psicología" había sido todo un acierto. Al mirar a Yamato, este supo que lo había descubierto y por eso apresuró a taparle la boca.

-Sí, esa es Hikari-chan.- excusó, haciendo un gesto amenazante al sorprendido Jyou.- pero es la hermana de mi mejor amigo, lo que la hace intocable. Sí, la vida es dura, lo superaré, gracias por tu interés Jyou.

...

Ya se habían reunido con los demás chicos y aprovechaban juntos para almorzar y contarse los avances de hoy, de los cuales debían estar muy satisfechos y orgullosos.

Desde la dichosa oratoria deductiva de Kido este estaba medio petrificado, sin poder evitar llevar la vista a su amigo cada dos segundos. Por el contrario, Ishida ya estaba a escasos segundos de perder la paciencia. De nada servía hacer como si esa conversación jamás se hubiese producido, porque en cada acción que realizaba sentía la inquisidora mirada de ese anteojudo sobre él.

Finalmente, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para apartarlo del grupo.

-Voy un segundo a descargar.- excusó a su hermano, que era el que estaba a su lado.

-¡Voy contigo!.- anunció el alegre rubio.

-¡No!.- lo impidió el mayor.- ya viene Jyou.- dijo lo suficientemente alto para que el susodicho se moviese.

-Pero yo también tengo ganas de descargar.- susurró el compañero de Patamon, tratando de sonar igual de fino que su hermano delante de las chicas.

Nuevo contratiempo para Yamato que ya estaba al límite de su paciencia.

-¡Pues vas al baño de niños, nosotros vamos al de adultos!.- sentenció no dando pie a más replicas y dejando a Takaishi bastante confundido por su actitud. Se encogió de hombros dejándolo pasar achacando su mal humor a que estaría en su recurrente estado gruñón y que en cuestión de minutos seguramente se le pasaría.

Ishida caminó unos metros mirando de reojo para ver si le seguía su pesadilla en este día. Así era, notablemente asustado, pero el peliazul seguía de cerca los pasos de su amigo. Cuando Yamato consideró que ya se había alejado lo suficiente, se volvió abruptamente provocando que Kido diese un asustadizo brinco.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?.- cuestionó, cruzándose de brazos con enfado.

Jyou trató de darle confianza mostrando su mejor sonrisa. Según su visión, esto era una muy buena noticia.

-Estás enamorado de Sora, eso es genial.

Yamato se llevó las manos a la cara dando media vuelta. Nunca había escuchado hablar de este tema más allá de su mente, pero analizándolo detenidamente, esa palabra en concreto no recordaba haberla hablado consigo mismo. Bueno, quizá alguna vez de refilón.

Estaba rabioso porque alguien hubiese descubierto sus sentimientos, pero nuevamente no podía pagarlo con su intuitivo amigo. Sería injusto.

Apesadumbrado, tomó asiento en los restos de una de las torres que acababan de derrumbar, de espaldas a Kido. Se sentía incapaz de hablar con esto con una persona tan cercana a Sora como era Jyou. Su secreto dejaba de serlo y eso siempre era peligroso.

Le dio la opción a hablar, pero tras escuchar una docena de suspiros como única respuesta, el compañero de Gomamon tomó asiento a su lado.

-¿Por qué no querías que Gabumon se enterase?

-Porque nadie puede saberlo.- musitó, con la cara incrustada en sus manos.

-Pero es una buena noticia.- trató de animar, pero fue excesivo para Yamato, que estaba aguantando demasiada presión.

Se levantó de golpe y lo miró furioso.

-¡Me estás jodiendo Kido!.- masculló entre dientes.- ¡qué tiene de buena noticia!

Jyou se tensó, pero fue capaz de mantener la calma que estaba perdiendo su amigo.

-Sinceramente, no me imagino una chica mejor para ti.- habló con su emblema en la mano.

El rubio le hizo un gesto de desesperación.

-¿Y yo para ella?, ¿te has parado a pensar eso?

-¡Eh!.- tranquilizó el muchacho.- que era yo quien estaba en esa cueva con vosotros. Y ahí hubo algo, por las dos partes.- determinó con seriedad y aire melancólico.

Yamato volteó la cara con desprecio.

-Tonterías.- bufó.

-Puedes preguntárselo.

-¿Y perder su amistad para siempre?.- le enfrentó de nuevo el más pequeño, con esa mirada increíblemente intimidante.- no me arriesgaré a eso, nunca.

-¿Y que opciones tienes?

Kido trataba de ayudar, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo, además, no ayudaba lo poco receptivo que era Ishida de normal y mucho más en estos temas tan comprometidos.

-Todo lo tenía controlado.- murmuró cariacontecido.- pero tuvieron que empezar esos sueños y volverme loco otra vez.

-Yamato.- llamó su atención el mayor, subiéndose la montura de las gafas y dejando ver una semi sonrisa.- no entiendo mucho de esto, pero creo que en el amor es imposible que tengas todo controlado.

Nueva lanza a fuego hirviendo en su corazón y nuevo quebradero de cabeza. Cada palabra de su amigo no hacían más que enfurecerle más, para luego dejar paso a una amarga tristeza.

-Mierda Jyou, ¿quién está hablando de amor?.- cuestionó a la defensiva, tratando de autoconvencerse de eso no podía ser así.- no sé lo que siento, igual es solo cariño o igual es solo deseo, o… no sé, pero cada vez es más intenso.

Sintió la mano de Kido en su hombro, dándole esos ánimos que necesitaba.

-Entonces lo primero que tienes que hacer es descubrir cual es ese sentimiento que te provoca, ¿no crees?

-Si fuese tan fácil.- negó, mirando al suelo. Alzó la vista y pese a lo mucho que le atemorizaba que alguien fuese participe de su más profundo secreto, tuvo la necesidad de agradecerle su comprensión. En cierta medida también había sido una liberación hablar de esto con alguien.- gracias Jyou, pero por favor, hagamos como si esta conversación no ha ocurrido nunca.

...

Nunca se cansaría de notar esa sensación sobre su cara, esa caricia que le regalaba ese mismo viento que peinaba hacia atrás su cabello rojizo, camuflado entre las plumas del ave que le transportaba. Sonrió con regocijo, sintiendo, que de nuevo volvía a ser esa niña y de hecho por esos minutos en donde descansaba en sus garras, en verdad retrocedía al pasado. Su mente se despejaba y su alma se liberaba, lejos de todos los dilemas que últimamente habitaban en su corazón.

Escuchó el D-terminal, leyó el mensaje y arrugó el entrecejo con fastidio mirando el horizonte para ver si la advertencia de Takeru era real. En efecto, una torre se divisaba a lo lejos.

Apenada por tener que acabar su paseo, le dio un toque en la pata a su compañero.

-¡Birdramon, será mejor que bajes ya, no me gustaría tener un aterrizaje forzoso!.- exclamó, señalando ese detestable objeto.

-No te preocupes Sora, jamás te pondría en peligro.- escuchó su reconfortante voz y sonrió satisfecha.

No había nada que temer si ella estaba a su lado.

Con una elegante pirueta que hizo las maravillas de la adolescente, el digimon tocó tierra firme y Sora con él. Segundos después, un afectuoso pájaro rosa saltaba sobre su compañera para que le cogiese en brazos como a un bebé.

-¿Te ha gustado el paseo, Sora?.- cuestionó, mirándola con esa adoración de la que solo ella era capaz.

La chica se perdió en esos cómicos e ilusionados ojos azules y sonrió enternecida.

-Ha estado genial Piyo, lo necesitaba, muchas gracias.

La digimon se acurrucó entre su pecho, ese que aunque fuese un poco diferente al que conoció, seguía siendo igual de calentito y le proporcionaba la misma paz.

La chica rió negando con la cabeza por pensar en lo irónico de la situación. Todavía recordaba lo agobiante que le resultaba una digimon tan cariñosa en esos primeros días de aventura, y ahora, no se cansaría nunca de estar entre sus plumas. Muchos menos después de que la puerta hubiese estado cerrada por tanto tiempo.

Fueron testigos de cómo la torre que habían divisado era tirada por unos compenetrados Pegasusmon y Nefertimon.

Sora sonrió viéndolo.

-Hacen buena pareja.- dijo, mientras la digimon abandonaba sus brazos.

-Sí, es que sus ataques se complementan muy bien.- añadió la digimon.

-Me refería a Takeru y Hikari.- aclaró la pelirroja.

El alegre ser digital caminó dando un par de saltitos y tomó asiento en la hierba. Su humana la siguió, sentándose en esa postura que ya no le resultaba tan incómoda como era sobre sus rodillas.

-Tú y yo también hacemos muy buena pareja, ¿a que sí?.- cuestionó la digimon del amor.

-Claro que sí.- aseguró la muchacha.

Sin embargo, a la amorosa ave no le pasó desapercibido el tono melancólico en su respuesta.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Sora?

Si algo no quería la humana era preocupar a su amiga, pero no había que olvidar que precisamente había ido esa mañana al Digimundo para charlar con ella e intentar que le aclarase sus dudas.

-Bueno…- suspiró, llevándose el puño cerrado al corazón.- es que últimamente estoy confusa con mi emblema.

Piyomon se levantó asustada.

-¡No habrás vuelto a discutir con tu mamá!

Takenouchi se enterneció por su preocupación.

-No, tranquila, entre mi madre y yo ya todo está claro, gracias a ti.- el ave volvió a tomar asiento aliviada.- es otro tipo de sentimiento.

Su compañera torció la cabeza confusa, pero permaneciendo a la expectativa. Le encantaba escuchar a Sora y consideraba que siempre aprendía algo nuevo de ella.

Sora resopló, incapaz de ordenar sus pensamientos para poder llegar a mantener una conversación mínimamente coherente.

-Todo era más sencillo hace tres años.

La digimon se extrañó.

-¿De verdad?

-¿Por qué te sorprendes?

-Es que ahora pareces más relajada, quizá porque ya no tienes esa presión de ser una niña elegida.- explicó la plumífera con convencimiento.- ¿no recuerdas cuando querías responsabilizarte de todo?, entonces lo pasaste mal.

La tenista la escuchó con atención, reflexionó sus palabras y se dio cuenta de lo ciertas que eran.

-A veces quiero tener todo controlado aunque no esté en mi mano y me agobio y me presiono si no es así.

-Por eso Sora tienes que mirar las cosas con calma y no dejar que nada te agobie y vuelva a oscurecer tu corazón.- comentó con apuro, recordando lo mal que lo pasó en esa cueva sin poder hacer nada por su Sora.

La chica se mordió el labio inferior, alzando la vista al cielo. Por un momento había olvidado lo que sintió en esa cueva, de hecho, lo olvidó justo en el instante en el que Kido e Ishida le tendieron sus manos. Pero era cierto, aunque ahora no lo recordase y pensase que los dilemas que afrontaba eran el mayor problema que había tenido nunca, su infancia no había sido tan fácil como la veía con el paso del tiempo.

Ella siempre se había preocupado en exceso por los demás, adquiriendo responsabilidades que no le correspondían.

-Sora por favor, no te preocupes por cosas que no puedes controlar porque sino acabarás sufriendo.- suplicó la digimon sujetando sus manos.

-Pero Piyomon, ¿qué pasa cuando nada dentro de mí está claro?, ¿cómo no me voy a preocupar si no sé lo que siento o lo que puedo llegar a sentir?.- preguntó con un ápice de angustia.

Piyomon sonrió con seguridad.

-Pues ya te lo dirá tu corazón Sora, como cuando te dijo que me querías y activó tu emblema o te dijo que tu madre te quería. Creo que a veces quieres buscar en el cerebro lo que tienes que buscar con el corazón y eso no está bien, el cerebro está para otras cosas como para estudiar y hacerte muy lista.

Takenouchi la escuchó con incredulidad porque por muy surrealista que fuese que una digimon le diese consejos sentimentales, los encontró increíblemente lógicos y acertados. Ella siempre tendía a pensar sobre el significado de los sentimientos en vez de limitarse a sentirlos.

Finalmente la abrazó.

-Gracias Piyomon, ojalá pudieses estar siempre a mi lado para leerme el corazón.

-Seguro que encuentras la forma de leerlo porque eres muy lista, Sora. Todo el mundo te quiere Sora, Sora, Sora, Sora…

...

Cerró la libreta y dejó la guitarra a un lado frustrado. Era incapaz de concentrarse y que le saliese una melodía decente. Todo porque su cabeza era ocupada de nuevo por ella, por su sentimiento cada vez más fuerte, por sus sueños cada vez más adictivos, y como no por la conversación del día pasado con Jyou.

¿Estaba enamorado?, ¿pero que se sentía exactamente cuando uno estaba enamorado?, tal vez una confusión e impotencia tan bestial como la que sentía él ahora.

Hacía tiempo que había asumido que le gustaba y lo pasó muy mal hasta que logró controlarlo, dejar de martirizarse por estos sentimientos y aprender a disfrutar de ellos, pero siempre tuvo la esperanza de que algún día se le pasarían, o si no era así, por lo menos, había aprendido a convivir con Sora y seguir siendo su amigo sin ningún problema. Pero claro, todo eso era antes de que el chico de la sinceridad pronunciase la palabra prohibida y hablase de amor.

Era un sentimiento demasiado fuerte como para atreverse a hablar de él.

Era un sentimiento que le daba pánico llegar a sentir.

Era un sentimiento que si en verdad estaba presente, acabaría dominando todas sus acciones.

Debía salir de dudas y aunque no le gustase pedir su consejo y mucho menos en temas tan comprometidos, no tenía a nadie más a quien acudir.

Entró en la cocina y lo primero que le sorprendió fue el exquisito olor que desprendía. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de concentrarse.

-Papá.- llamó, pero este le cortó poniéndole la cuchara en la boca.

-¿Y bien?

-Está muy bueno.- dijo para salir airoso y sin necesidad de mentir.

Hiroaki se enorgulleció de sí mismo.

-¿Y es que a quién te crees que has salido?.- dijo inflando el pecho, Yamato sonrió siguiéndole el rollo y luego se sentó a la mesa.

Quedó unos instantes en mutismo absoluto, mirando detenidamente sus pulgares que jugaban de forma inconsciente a cazarse entre sí. Cerró los ojos sin saber como sacar el tema sin que su padre le diese una de esas charlas de la vida. Los abrió al notar que el periodista tomaba asiento a su lado.

-¿Qué tal todo?.- preguntó con amabilidad.

-Bien.

Intercambiaron algunas frases más sobre estudios, Digimundo, música o incluso Takeru y las respuestas de Yamato fueron excesivamente escuetas, lo que empezó a mosquear al adulto. Era verdad que últimamente solía tener la cabeza en otro sitio, pero hoy lo encontraba preocupadamente ausente.

-¿Estás seguro de que todo va bien, hijo?

Fue como la pregunta que estaba esperando escuchar para al fin armarse de valor.

Con el debido nerviosismo por el tema, se volvió a su padre.

-Sí bueno, en realidad hay un tema que me preocupa.- a pesar del titubeo, sonó decidido.

-Tú dirás.- invitó el padre con seguridad, mientras daba un sorbo a su cerveza.

-Es sobre una chica.- soltó a todo correr.

El adulto estuvo a punto de atragantarse y escupir el líquido pero logró contenerse. Lo miró mientras ralentizaba su sorbo para preparase mentalmente para esta charla. Se dio cuenta entonces de lo mucho que había crecido, de que en realidad ya era casi un hombre y por lo tanto ya era normal que pensase en esos asuntos.

Dejó la lata sobre la mesa, carraspeó un par de veces y suspiró. Luego enfocó a su hijo, que pese a su notable vergüenza, le prestaba atención.

-Vale… eh… perfecto.- habló un poco consigo mismo, hasta que creyó por donde debería iniciar esta conversación.- vale, antes de que me cuentes nada, ¿no habrás usado el condón que te dí verdad?, porque seguramente ya estará pasado así que mejor te compraré una caja nueva…

La conversación que le traumatizó el final de su niñez regresaba con fuerza y Yamato no se sentía con la capacidad de soportarla en su adolescencia. Todavía no estaba traumatizado en esta etapa de la vida y quería continuar así.

-Papá, que no va por ahí.- cortó acelerado, mientras su cara se tornaba roja por los pensamientos de su padre.- no quiero hablar de… sexo, sino de una chica. Son conceptos diferentes.

Hasta ahora, el sentimiento que le producía Sora nunca le había llevado a imaginar y desear una situación más allá de un beso, y estaba bien así, de lo contrario, no podría volver a mirarla a la cara en toda su vida.

Claramente aliviado, el hombre hizo una sonora risotada mientras le pegaba una colleja al púber.

-Dentro de unos años no serán conceptos diferentes, créeme.

Ishida se llevó la mano a los ojos, dándose cuenta de que ir a preguntar a su padre sobre el amor había sido la idea más nefasta de su corta vida.

-Déjalo.- dijo decepcionado.

El padre dejó de reír al ver la cara de su hijo y evitó que se levantase agarrándolo del brazo.

-Perdona hijo, pero es que… no sé al ritmo que hacéis las cosas los chicos de hoy en día y… puedes contarme lo que quieras. Una chica, ¿te gusta una chica?.- retomó el tema con toda su buena voluntad.

Ya no le apetecía hablar de este asunto, pero Yamato valoró la acción de su progenitor y por eso regresó al asiento.

-Sí… eso, pero no tiene importancia ya.- trató de despachar.

-Claro que sí.- animó Hiroaki intentando recuperar su confianza.- a tu edad las emociones son muy fuertes y estas primeras experiencias te marcan mucho. Venga hijo, cuéntamelo.

El rubio resopló con resignación, más porque todavía necesitaba que alguien con experiencia le aconsejase de estas cosas.

-Vale sí, me gusta una chica.- confesó, mirando un punto concreto de la mesa para no morir de vergüenza.-… me pasa hace tiempo y lo tenía controlado, pero llevo una temporada que todo es más fuerte y no paro de soñar con ella y cuando me despierto…

-Tranquilo hijo.- interrumpió nuevamente el hombre apoyando la mano en su hombro. Por fin ya creía saber lo que le daba tanto apuro a su chaval.-… se llama polución nocturna y es completamente normal a tu edad.

-Oh, por favor.- masculló Ishida hijo cada vez más acalorado, incapaz de mirar a su padre.- no es eso, ¡no son esa clase de sueños, ¿vale?!, ¡son tiernos!, ¡son especiales!, ¡son perfectos!, ¡y lo que siento al despertar es frustración porque no sea real!,¡¿puedes entenderlo?!, ¡mis sentimientos no tienen nada que ver con el sexo!.- acabó gritando, totalmente enfurecido.

Parecía que los únicos problemas de chicas que podían tener los adolescentes eran sexuales. ¿Acaso su padre no le conocía lo suficiente para saber que eso jamás le preocuparía?, ¿qué lo que a Yamato solamente le podría quitar el sueño eran los sentimientos?

Hiroaki quedó sin palabras por las determinantes palabras de su primogénito. No había duda de que bajo su fachada de tipo duro que había forjado con los años seguía siendo ese niño sensible y sentimental que le hacía callar entre lágrimas cuando sus gritos despertaban a su hermanito.

-Perdona hijo.- dijo con arrepentimiento. Ese día descubrió que tenía mucho que aprender de su vástago.

-Ya… no pasa nada.- agitó la cabeza el músico con dejadez.- solo quería saber que se siente al estar enamorado, pero dudo mucho que tú me lo puedas decir.

Dicho esto, se levantó desilusionado, pero antes de que abandonase la cocina, su padre habló:

-No sé si yo puedo decírtelo, pero creo que ya lo has descrito muy bien.- sin llegarse a voltear, el portador de la amistad paró para escucharle. La voz de Hiroaki se percibía triste y melancólica.- estar enamorado es ser tierno con esa persona, aunque tu carácter sea seco y cortante, con ella no, con ella florecen esos sentimientos. Cuando estás enamorado quieres que todo sea especial; los besos, las citas… que tanto tú como ella seáis felices cada vez que los recordéis, cuando estás enamorado sientes que la perfección existe y que es esa persona, que ella es perfecta para ti y que todos vuestros momentos son perfectos. Estar enamorado es anteponer tu sentimiento a cualquier otro placer, porque no existe mayor placer que mirarla y poder contemplar su sonrisa. Creo que algo así sería estar enamorado, pero no me hagas mucho caso hijo, yo no sé nada de sentimientos.

Terminó de hablar y supo que sus palabras habían conseguido su misión que era penetrar en Yamato. Puede que no le convenciesen, pero por lo menos le harían reflexionar y quizá, le ayudasen a encontrar el significado de su sentimiento.

...

"Leer en el corazón".

Era un consejo absurdo y que sonaba a poema, sin embargo, estaba convencida de que era lo que tenía que hacer, claro que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo lograrlo. Por eso, Sora acudió al hombre más culto y con más palabrería sobre temas espirituales que conocía. Curiosamente, todos los que lo conocían deducían que esa facilidad de hablar de una forma que saliese directa del corazón característica de Sora lo había heredado de él.

Claro que si existía algo que una hija no podía preguntarle a un padre era sobre el amor, bueno, sobre esa clase de amor que era el que le preocupaba a la pelirroja en estos días, por eso debería ser muy cuidadosa con sus palabras para no levantar sospechas.

Con este objetivo había llamado a Haruhiko, que como de costumbre se encontraba trabajando en Kyoto. Tras unos minutos siendo la hija perfecta y escuchando hasta el más mínimo detalle de las aburridas aventuras del profesor, Sora vio que era su momento.

-Papá, ¿a ti te gustan las preguntas abstractas, verdad?, esas que te hacen divagar y reflexionar hasta el amanecer.

-Oh bichito, que buena eres, ¿me vas a regalar una pregunta abstracta?.- pidió le hombre ilusionado.

La portadora del amor se levantó del sofá y empezó a deambular con nerviosismo. Lo bueno de hacer estas preguntas por teléfono era que resultaba más fácil ocultar tus intenciones y sentimientos.

-Sí bueno, es cosa de Piyomon, ¿vale?.- excusó con el clásico en versión digital "la prima de la amiga de mi compañera de tenis no sabe si está enamorada".- es que el otro día me preguntó que cómo se lee un corazón, quiero decir, cómo sabes los sentimientos que alberga tu corazón hacia un tema en concreto o en general, no estoy pensando en nadie en concreto… es algo abstracto, una idea.- disimuló consciente de que se había delatado muy torpemente.

Unos segundos de silencio en los que a Sora le dio tiempo a imaginar a su tranquilo padre tirando la puerta abajo vestido de Rambo y preguntando por ese desgraciado que le había robado el corazón a su hija. Evidentemente que eso no ocurrió.

-Vaya, Piyomon plantea cosas muy interesantes.- escuchó su tono entusiasmado. Quizá había sonado más convincente de lo que pensaba, o sino, la ilusión por plantear una respuesta a este complicado tema primaba en el profesor ante su instinto de padre protector.

Tampoco le sorprendió a la portadora del amor, a fin de cuentas, el estudio y el trabajo siempre había sido prioritario en la vida de Haruhiko. En realidad, sintió algo de pena porque su visión no hubiese sido real, al menos así habría demostrado que se preocupaba por ella, de una forma enfermiza, pero mostraría algo de interés por su vida.

-Sí, Piyomon es toda una filósofa.- dijo la muchacha dejándose caer en el sofá con desgana.

-A veces no entendemos nuestros sentimientos y supongo que para un ser digital es más complicado, ya se sabe con los cambios hormonales, el interés por cosas que antes te parecían idioteces... de repente la sociedad espera cosas de vosotros que no entendéis, porque hace tan solo unos días erais niños, y vosotros mismos también esperáis cosas del mundo quizá que todavía no os corresponden. Os sentís dioses y demonios en un mismo día, porque pasáis de lo más alto a la depresión en un minuto, en una acción, en una decepción. Os encontráis perdidos, en medio de la nada, porque ni podéis refugiaros en la infancia, ni podéis valeros como adultos, es una etapa complicada, pero también una de las más dichosas para vivir porque todo lo que experimentáis es multiplicado por mil, lo hacéis al límite, como si mañana ya no fuese a estar. El amor, la amistad, el desamor, absolutamente todo se magnifica en esta etapa, quizá por inexperiencia, quizá porque son las primeras veces de muchas cosas, y por eso mismo es normal que os confundáis y no sepáis que demonios os pasa con nada de vuestro alrededor. Por qué todo es tan diferente a hace un par de años si en realidad nada ha cambiado, sois las mismas personas, estáis en la misma ciudad, hacéis las mismas cosas, pero nada es igual, porque ya no sois niños y vuestro corazón os prepara para la vida de adultos…- finalizó el adulto, dejando a su hija descompuesta.- claro, que estoy hablando de Piyomon, así que no te preocupes.- añadió con diversión.

Sora rió sintiéndose estúpida, pero también afortunada por las palabras de su ausente progenitor. En la distancia pero había demostrado que sí se preocupaba por ella y por esa bomba de relojería en donde había entrado que era la adolescencia.

-Es más o menos como lo has descrito, es así como me siento… eh Piyomon claro, como se siente Piyomon. Entonces, ¿existe alguna forma de darle un sentido a toda esta maraña de contradicciones?

De nuevo un corto silencio, donde solo escuchó la respiración de su padre preparándose para darle ese consejo que tal vez recordase toda la vida.

-Bichito, ¿sabes lo que hago cuando estoy confundido con el significado de algo?

-¿El qué?

-Lo escribo.

Sora se extrañó con esa respuesta, pareciéndole imposible.

-¿Pero como vas a escribir sobre algo que no entiendes y no sabes realmente lo que hay?

Haruhiko rió por la inocencia de su pequeña. A veces quería ser demasiado racional.

-Pues por eso mismo hija, cuando tu cerebro no te da la respuesta que buscas, tienes que buscarla por otros medios. Coges un papel en blanco y un lápiz y deja que el corazón hable, te diga lo que siente, créeme que aparece de forma mágica y aunque cuando lo estás escribiendo no tienes ni la menor idea de que significa, luego lo lees y por fin le encuentras el significado. De verdad cielito, lo ves con claridad.

-¿En serio?.- musitó la chica todavía con desconfianza.

-Haz la prueba y ya me dirás.

-Bueno, supongo que lo podría intentar… eh quiero decir Piyomon lo intentará, claro que primero le tendré que enseñar a escribir.

-Eso no me lo pierdo.- dijo el hombre entre risas.

-Sí, yo tampoco.- se contagió de sus risas Takenouchi hija. Luego se puso un poco más seria.- gracias papá.

-No bichito, gracias a ti por llamarme, me ha hecho mucha ilusión que me necesitases para algo.- dijo con un tono un poco más afligido. Era consciente de que por sus largas ausencias hubiese perdido a su hija, por eso su mayor alegría era que ella todavía reclamase su ayuda y le tratase como a un padre.

Sora entendió el tono y se sintió culpable. Ella lo intentaba, pero puede que a veces no fuese tan comprensiva con su padre como le gustaría.

-Papá yo siempre te necesito…- susurró apenada. Hizo fuerzas para lograr no derramar ni una lágrima y lo consiguió.- te quiero mucho papá.

Ese sentimiento sí lo tenía absolutamente claro y le salía desde lo más profundo del corazón, pero la pregunta era, ¿podría lograr descifrar cual era el sentimiento que le producía Yamato?

...

Aunque finalmente la charla con su padre le había sorprendido para bien, no le había dado la respuesta que buscaba ya que si tenía razón sería verdad que estaba enamorado y definitivamente no estaba preparado para estar enamorado de Sora Takenouchi. Por eso, no dudó en buscar una segunda opinión en el referente de toda adolescente confusa y con ganas de ver tíos buenorros: ¡las revistas! Puede que no cumpliese todos los requisitos, pero sabía que era más probable que encontrase lo que buscaba ahí que en revistas de motor y chicas en bikini.

Desganado, terminaba de realizar el test que le indicaría como debería actuar en el futuro respecto a Sora.

-"Enhorabuena, eres multiorgásmica".- leyó el resultado con desinterés.- es bueno saberlo.

Ya había realizado todos los test, leído todos los artículos sobre el idol del mes y ya había practicado puntería tirándole dardos al póster de doble página que venía del susodicho, por lo que ya era hora de evitar el problema y tomarlo de frente.

Se levantó de la silla, mientras doblaba la revista por la hoja deseada, la del consultorio sentimental.

Tomó el teléfono inalámbrico y marco los números.

Sonó un par de tonos y la idea que surcó su mente fue colgar y seguir conservando su dignidad, pero antes de que pudiese ejecutar cualquier movimiento, escuchó una sugerente voz masculina al otro lado.

-¿Hola?.- cuestionó con timidez.

-Hola guapo dime, ¿dónde estás?.- preguntó el chico al otro lado, que atemorizó por completo al púber.

-En mi casa.- susurró, mirando hacia la puerta para asegurarse de que estuviese cerrada y ese hombre no le pudiese encontrar.

-¿Y qué llevas puesto?

El chico se apartó el teléfono de la oreja y lo miró con pavor.

-¿Es importante para la consulta?

-Eres un chico tímido, ¿eh?, no importa yo haré todo el trabajo. Acabo de salir del gimnasio y me aprietan las mallas, quizás puedas ayudarme a bajar este…

Completamente lívido por lo que estaba escuchando, el joven reaccionó antes de que su mente imaginase algo que le atormentase el resto de su vida.

-¡Soy menor jodido pedófilo!.- exclamó con furia y un cierto tembleque. Aún cabía la posibilidad de que el gay con mallas estuviese al otro lado de la puerta. Pero entonces, la voz que escuchó ya carecía de sensualidad, erotismo, y también por qué no, ya no le atemorizaba tanto.

-¿Qué coño hace un niño llamando a la línea erótica gay?

-¿La qué?.- cuestionó Ishida confuso, buscando el teléfono en la revista.

-Joder, lo que hay que hacer para pagarse la carrera. Cuelga antes de que me denuncien capullo.- masculló el joven del otro lado, antes de cortar la llamada.

Por supuesto, era imposible que esa llamada estuviese más cortada que Yamato en este momento. Sin duda alguna, era una experiencia que podría haber suprimido perfectamente en su vida.

Cuando logró ver lo que había pasado, gruñó con enfado.

-¿A quien se le ocurre poner una línea erótica gay en una revista para niñas salidas?.- conforme se lo preguntó, se respondió. Esta revista no estaba dirigida exclusivamente para el sector femenino precisamente.

Con más terror que otra cosa por lo que se pudiese encontrar ahora, pero Yamato se la volvió a jugar, marcando ahora sí, el número correspondiente al consultorio sentimental.

Esta vez le atendieron rápidamente, una enérgica como repelente voz femenina.

-¡Consultorio sentimental de la revista "Amor en el insti"!, le habla la Dra. Corazón, ¿con quien hablo?

-Ah… - titubeó totalmente avergonzado, hasta que fijó la vista en lo que echaban en ese momento en la televisión.- soy Shinnosuke Nohara… de Kasukabe.

-Vaya.- rió la chica.- ¿y nos vas a enseñar la trompa?

-¡Estáis todos enfermos!.- despotricó el rubio, todavía con la llamada anterior en la mente.

-¡Eh Shin-chan!, relájate.- pidió, y Yamato por fin entendió el comentario, apagando la televisión para que no le distrajese más.

-Perdona, es que… he tenido una mala experiencia hace unos minutos.- excusó, mientras se pasaba la mano por la frente, empapada en sudor por el agobio que sentía con esta situación.

-¿Línea erótica gay?

-Sí, eso es.

-Pasa muy a menudo, no te preocupes. Y bien, ¿cuál es tu consulta?

-Ah… bueno, es que… es… sobre una chica…- empezó el portador de la amistad con cierta dificultad.

-Ajá.

-Hay una chica que me gusta, pero últimamente el sentimiento se presenta más fuerte y me confunde y me hace estar irascible y frustrado.

-Ajá, ¿de que forma se presenta?

-Eso no lo sé…- hizo una pausa, apoyándose en la mesa. Resopló, incapaz de dar una explicación mejor.-… en forma de sueños, por ejemplo, ¿eso significa algo?

-Sueños, ¿eh?, ajá…- comunicó la especialista. Su pausa fue más larga, quizá para que le diese tiempo a buscar ese concepto en el libro guía en el que se basaba el consultorio.- sueños aquí esta.- se le escapó.- y bien, ¿de que carácter son?, ¿eróticos?…

-¡No!, no tiene nada que ver con eso… son bonitos, agradables, en los sueños estoy con ella y siento un sentimiento muy fuerte y ella me corresponde y quiero besarla y ella a mí, pero cuando va a pasar me despierto.

-Ajá… así que no llega a producirse el beso, ¿cierto? Sueñas siempre que vas a realizar algo con esa persona pero no consigues llevarlo a cabo, ¿verdad?

-Supongo.- se encogió de hombros Ishida.

-¡Ya sé lo que te pasa!.- anunció con entusiasmo

Y Yamato sintió como si una luz iluminase por fin el camino a seguir.

-¿Es amor?.- cuestionó con una intrigante mezcla de sentimientos. Por un lado le aterraba que eso fuese así, pero por otro sentía que así era, es más, inconscientemente, deseaba que así fuese. Jamás se imaginaría enamorado de otra chica que no fuese su dulce y comprensiva Sora, por mucho sufrimiento que esto le causase.

Los segundos que tardó en responder fueron una intensa agonía para el rubio, pero entonces ella habló y su corazón retomó por fin su latido.

-¡No!

-¿No?.- cuestionó incrédulo. Su mente solo estaba preparada para un sí.

-No, no es amor, lo que tu sientes, se llama obsesión, una ilusión en tu pensamiento, que te hace hacer cosas, así funciona el corazón.

-¿Qué?.- más que a consejo eso le había sonado a letra de canción del verano.- ¿obsesión?

Debía admitir que nunca se había planteado esa posibilidad seriamente.

-Así es. Es tu subconsciente el que busca besar a esa chica de forma obsesiva.

-Eso quiere decir, que todo esto que creo que siento es una ilusión creada por mi cerebro y no una realidad directa de mi corazón.- tradujo Ishida con decepción lo que él había entendido.

-¡Espera Shin-chan!, ¿puedes repetir esa frase?, es muy buena para añadirla a la guía.

En teoría debería sentir alivio por no estar enamorado de su mejor amiga, pero no podía evitarlo, le destrozó saber que ese sentimiento tan puro y mágico que creía sentir no era real, que todo era parte de un juego alucinatorio del subconsciente.

No sentía amor, no amaba, no había amor en su corazón. Estaba vacío. Todo lo que creía haber sentido era una invención, quizá para no sentirse solo, para demostrarse a sí mismo que él también podía amar, pero no era verdad.

-¿Estás segura?.- lo intentó una última vez.

-Oh, claro que sí, nuestro consultorio sentimental nunca se equivoca.

Abatido, bajó un poco el teléfono. Tuvo la tentación de cortar la llamada, pero no lo hizo porque si al menos lo suyo tenía cura, deseaba saber cual era para que por fin pudiese volver a la detestable normalidad con Sora.

-¿Y que tengo que hacer para curar esta obsesión?

-Es fácil, cumplir tus sueños.

-¿Tengo que dejar que Alien me coma?.- preguntó sin entender.

-¡No!, tienes que besarla.

Ishida rió por no llorar.

-¿Es que no me has escuchado?, siempre me despierto antes de que pase.

-¡En la realidad!, tienes que besarla de verdad, acabar el sueño despierto y desaparecerán, así como lo que crees sentir. ¿Es lo que quieres, no?

El compañero de Gabumon se había quedado paralizado al escuchar su suicida solución. Evidentemente deseaba besarla, pero dudaba de que eso arreglase nada.

-Es imposible, no puedo hacer eso porque esa chica es mi mejor amiga, ¿entiendes? No puedo besarla o me odiará para siempre.

Ni se quería imaginar como sería la reacción de Takenouchi. Seguramente le hincase la rodilla en sus partes y luego le retirase la palabra para el resto de su vida.

-¿Tan feo eres?.- cuestionó la joven.

-¿Qué?.- se indignó el muchacho.- para tu información, fui elegido el novato más guapo del insti.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?, seguro que la chica está encantada de que la beses.

-¿Es que no sabe lo que significa mejor amiga?, no puedo besarla porque nuestra amistad se vería afectada para siempre.- argumentó con apuro.

Pero la joven del otro lado ya parecía agotada de esta charla.

-Oye, ya te he dado la solución a tu problema, está ya sería otra consulta y solo atendemos una por llamada, así que, ¡que tengas suerte y no olvides meterle la lengua!

Con eso, la llamada se cortó, dejando a Yamato perplejo al igual que indignado por las respuestas. Balbuceó algo al teléfono, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya nada tenía que hacer con esa loca.

Más que ordenar sus sentimientos le habían dejado más confuso, pero al menos le habían abierto una posible salida.

Tiró la cabeza para atrás y resopló. Ahora sí que estaba en una auténtica encrucijada.

...

Suspiró como llevaba haciendo la última hora, mientras el lápiz que sujetaba golpeaba esa hoja en blanco. Bueno, en realidad todavía le quedaban restos de goma de las veinte veces que había borrado la primera línea.

¿Desde cuando escribir una carta era tan complicado?

La respuesta era fácil, desde que esa carta iba dirigida a uno de tus mejores amigos y salía directa de tu corazón explicándole cosas que tú ni sabías que sentías.

Depositó el lápiz un segundo sobre la mesa y estiró las manos, al mismo tiempo que realizaba unos ejercicios de relajación.

Dejó la mente en blanco para encontrar su fallo, concluyendo que había enfocado mal esta tarea desde el principio. Se entercaba en hacerlo con el cerebro, escribir algo lógico, cuando se supone que el objetivo de este ejercicio era averiguar lo que se escondía en el corazón y la mente no era capaz de descifrar.

Pronto la calma y la paz llegaron a ella, sintiendo que era el momento idóneo para recuperar el lápiz y empezar a hacer trazos.

Ahora sí que sentía que hablaba el corazón.

"_Para mi amigo Yamato,_

_Te escribo estas líneas porque soy incapaz de hacerlo de otra forma. No te asustes, no es nada malo, creo, solo trato de descubrir lo que hay en mi interior, mejor dicho, lo que tú provocas a mi corazón, lo que siento por ti._

_Verás todo empezó… soy incapaz de pensar cuando empezó, pero supongo que tendrá un empiece, quizá en el Digimundo, quizá en la secundaria, quizá ayer…_

_¿Recuerdas esas charlas a la hoguera del Digimundo cuando teníamos once años?, puede que empezase haya, no sé si el sentimiento pero sí el hecho de querer conocerte, querer comprenderte y estar a tu lado. Me siento bien contigo, me gusta compartir momentos contigo y cada vez me hace más feliz esa sensación que me produce que me hables, o me mires, o me sonrías._

_No sé si estoy enamorada de ti, pero si no es así creo que es una sensación muy parecida porque dicen que cuando te enamoras te vuelves un poco idiota y yo hace mucho tiempo que me siento idiota._

_He tardado tiempo en darme cuenta de esto, en realidad, creo que fue este San Valentín cuando descubrí que había algo dentro de mí que no era normal, quiero decir, que hacia ti sentía algo diferente que hacia los demás. Creo que buscaba ocultarlo o negarlo, pero sabía que algún día se revelaría. _

_Floreció cuando estuve deseando que tu cita fuese un fracaso, sabes que yo no soy así, pero lo deseé y por eso me preocupé, porque no es normal que yo desee esas cosas a nadie, mucho menos a mis amigos. Eran celos, me daba celos que pasases nuestro día con otra, no solo nuestro día, creo que todos los días. No me gusta que haya más chicas en tu universo salvo yo, bueno, ya me entiendes, quiero decir especiales, en el caso de que yo sea especial para ti, pero si no lo soy, muchas gracias porque sí me lo haces sentir._

_Me di cuenta que me gustabas cuando deseaba abrazarte y hacerte una caricia o un mimo que te devolviese la sonrisa, pero la sonrisa de verdad, la sincera, no esa que usas para despachar a las chicas que no te interesan. _

_Me gusta cuando me sonríes, o me miras con esos ojos tan repletos de dulzura e inocencia. ¿Cómo alguien puede decir que tienes una mirada de hielo si a mi me derrites cada día?_

_Desconozco si a nuestra edad podemos sentir esta clase de amor, pero ¿qué sino puede ser este calor que siento en mi corazón cada vez que pienso en ti?_

_Somos adolescentes, nos podemos confundir, nos podemos equivocar y enamorar, o hacer todo a la vez como creo que me está pasando a mí._

_No espero que tu sientas lo mismo ni mucho menos, aunque a veces, por la forma en que me tratas parece que sí puede ser, pero claro tú tienes el emblema de la amistad por lo que va con tu carácter tratar de forma educada y cordial a tus amigos, ya me entiendes, a tus amigas chicas, ya sé que la amistad entre tíos tiene otras normas._

_Me bastaba con recrearme en este sentimiento que aún no le había puesto un nombre, pero creo que últimamente me agobia un poco más y necesito un poco más, estoy empezando a sufrir por pensar en lo que me queda por sufrir estando enamorada de ti pero lo aguantaré, no te preocupes. Soy fuerte._

_Algún día se me pasará, seguro que sí y seremos los amigos que debemos ser y todo estará bien._

_Gracias por hacerme sentir esto y por activar mi emblema aunque sea de forma inconsciente._

_Siempre me tendrás Yamato._

_Con amistad y amor, Sora"_

...

Llevaba toda la mañana diciéndose que era una verdadera locura, pero esta noche también había soñado con ella y como de costumbre su esperado beso no llegó a producirse, por lo que si había alguna forma de acabar con todo esto, debía probarla.

Apartó unos instantes la vista de ella, intentando inútilmente concentrarse en la clase.

Si hubiese sabido la de distracciones que le provocaría estar en el mismo grupo, no se habría alegrado tanto cuando lo descubrió.

Era la primera vez en sus vida que compartían aula y curiosamente era la más inoportuna para ambos.

Por una vez, deseaba que la clase no acabase nunca, así podría posponer su suicida acción todo lo posible, pero como siempre, el tiempo trascurría al contrario de tus deseos y antes de que se diese cuenta, el profesor ya se había despedido.

Dejando de pensar en las posibles consecuencias, Yamato se decidió a seguirla para acabar con esta obsesión o no, pero agonía sí, de una vez y para siempre.

Como cual acosador no la perdió de vista entre la marabunta de gente que iba al recreo. Se frenó al darse cuenta que entraba al baño femenino, obviamente.

Respiró en profundidad en un vano intento de conseguir valor y convencerse de que no iba a cometer el mayor error de su vida. Seguidamente tomó una pastillita de eucalipto para tener un aliento despejado. No se convenció y decidió llevarse a la boca todo el paquete. Sintió un leve mareo mientras masticaba esas pastillas que estaban acabando con todo el ecosistema bucal de Ishida para los próximos mil años, pero logró tragarlo, eso sí, perdiendo la sensibilidad en la boca para las próximas horas.

Eso le apenó, pero igual era mejor así, de ese modo, no se volvería adicto a besar los labios de esa chica. El eucalipto le haría inmune a su sabor y a su tacto.

Respiró una última vez en donde sus pulmones se congelaron por ese aire mentolado que ahora habitaba su cuerpo, y sin más, entró.

Un par de chicas dieron un respingo por esta aparición, Sora en cambio, que se lavaba la cara, ni se enteró.

Las otras chicas se fueron con unas sobreactuadas poses de indignadas y cuchicheando sobre esta intromisión a lo que Ishida aprovechó para colocarse tras Sora.

Quedó unos instantes encorvada, frotándose los ojos a conciencia, también se pasó un poco de agua por detrás del cuello para aliviar el empalagoso calor que azotaba esos días Odaiba.

Yamato tuvo que pestañear un par de veces para volver en sí y no quedarse en trance observando cada uno de sus movimientos, siendo consciente de que su Sora a parte de dulce también podía llegar a ser muy sexy y provocativa.

Alzó la vista al cielo para apartar cualquier tipo de pensamiento, convenciéndose de que hoy por fin dejaría de estar obsesionado con ella y su vida volvería a la normalidad, su amistad recorrería el camino que debía seguir y esta fase de cuelgue obsesivo por su mejor amiga sería historia.

Al volver a buscar su reflejo en el espejo, se dio cuenta de que tenía la vista fija en él, con una sonrisa incrédula.

-Hola.- saludó con timidez, dando un paso para atrás.

¿Cómo se supone que iba a besarla si no podía ni mirarla sin ruborizarse como un niño?

-Hola.- le devolvió el saludo la muchacha, mientras apartaba la vista de su reflejo, secándose las manos cuidadosamente.

Para Yamato tardó una eternidad en secarse y encararle y para Takenouchi también ya que lo hizo deliberadamente para ganar un poco de tiempo y que su mente asimilase que el chico al que había escrito una carta de amor la tarde pasada le había seguido hasta el baño de las chicas.

Pero evidentemente que una persona no puede pasarse el resto de su existencia secándose las manos y el inevitable careo no tardó en producirse.

La pelirroja suspiró sin darse cuenta, pero es que lo encontraba más guapo si puede que hace una hora. El rubio sonrió tratando de aparentar una seguridad inexistente.

-Sabes que es el baño de las chicas, ¿verdad?.- cuestionó bajando la vista intimidada.

Se sentía como si en su frente hubiese un cartel en luces de neón declarando sus sentimientos.

El músico no contestó. Estaba demasiado nervioso para perderse en comentarios intranscendentes de modo que se limitó a actuar. La agarró de la muñeca con delicadeza y la invitó a esconderse en la letrina más cercana.

Ahora ya no actuaba como un acosador, directamente parecía un violador.

Estupefacta, pero Sora le siguió viendo como Yamato echaba el cerrojo para asegurarse de que nadie les molestase.

-¿Te encuentras mal?, ¿quieres vomitar?.- se preocupó Takenouchi por el extraño comportamiento de su casi siempre cuerdo amigo.

Ishida le pidió un segundo con el dedo. Resopló un par de veces con nerviosismo y se atrevió a mirarla.

Todavía tenía gotitas de agua por la frente y la naricilla y eso le pareció increíblemente adorable.

Agitó la cabeza para no perderse en estas nimiedades y de nuevo recuperó la firmeza, donde la ternura, la dulzura y el amor no tenían cabida.

-Vale, ahora va pasar algo entre nosotros que es posible que no te guste y que me odies para todo tu vida, aunque yo espero que no y que dentro de unos meses podamos ser amigos y recordemos esto como una divertida anécdota.- dijo de un tirón su ensayado discurso. Luego cerró los ojos con disgusto. Sin duda un inodoro no era el sitio que tantas veces había recreado para ese primer beso con Sora, pero era mejor así, de ese modo no lo recordaría con romanticismo ni cariño, es más, lo olvidaría, así como su adicción por Takenouchi.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio que la chica estaba contra la puerta con una cara no demasiado buena.

-No te asustes, yo nunca te haría daño.- intentó tranquilizar el chico.

Sora hizo un aspaviento con la mano. Sus gestos hacían pensar que ni había escuchado sus palabras.

-¿No notas un intenso olor a eucalipto?.- cuestionó con dificultad.

Automáticamente el rubio se cubrió la boca con la mano.

-¿No te gusta el eucalipto?

-Sí… bueno… no sé… pero es que me estoy mareando.- logró decir, mientras se deslizaba por la puerta.

Se le estaba quedando el rostro completamente blanco.

Yamato ese día descubrió, que la futura madre de sus hijos no aguantaba los olores mentolados en cantidades industriales.

Le costó reaccionar, porque por un momento pensó que si la besaba en esas circunstancias, igual ella ni lo recordaba y así podrían proseguir con su amistad, claro que también existía la posibilidad de que la matase por intoxicación eucalíptica.

Sin embargo, mientras su cerebro discutía esta sarta de tontearías, su cuerpo, seguramente guiado por su corazón, actuó abriendo la puerta y ayudando a su ya casi desfallecida amiga a salir y airearse.

-¿Estás mejor?.- preguntó desde una distancia preventiva.

La chica, que de nuevo tenía el rostro empapado, asintió mirándolo a través del espejo.

Antes de que pudieran intercambiar una palabra más, el timbre que reclamaba su regresó al aula sonó.

-Yamato, ¿qué me querías decir?.- se animó a preguntar antes de salir.

No quería quedarse con la incógnita de a que se debía el inesperado comportamiento de su amigo.

Ishida se había quedado en babia y despertó con su pregunta.

-Bueno… ah… ¿podemos quedar luego y te lo digo?

Pese a este fracaso, estaba decidido a intentarlo de nuevo.

La adolescente medio asintió.

-Tendrá que ser después de mi entrenamiento.

Yamato sonrió escuchándola anonadado y evidentemente que no encontró lógica a esa acción, simplemente le apeteció sonreír. Le dio mucha ternura el simple hecho de contemplarla.

_Ternura._

-Me parece perfecto.

_Perfecto._

-… pero aquí no, es todo muy cutre.- prosiguió.- ¿qué te parece donde el río?, es más especial.

_Especial._

Sin darse cuenta, Yamato iba cumpliendo todos los requisitos de una persona enamorada y Sora, por supuesto que accedió a su irrechazable proposición.

...

Estaba ahí desde antes de que Sora empezase su entrenamiento, quería impregnarse de todo ese paisaje de tal manera que quedase perpetuo en su memoria.

Sus pensamientos eran totalmente contrarios a cuando la asaltó en el baño, ahora deseaba vivirlo, sentirlo, hacer que fuese inolvidable, pero ¿a que se debía este cambio?

Evidentemente que como buen adolescente confundido y firme candidato a enamorado, la contradicción era su modo de vida y ni se había planteado a que se debía ese cambio.

Igual porque se imaginó de repente con más edad y caminado con Sora de la mano, rememorando su primer beso, en donde por supuesto una cutre taza del váter de instituto no tenía cabida. Aunque claro, tan pronto que pensaba eso, la imagen de Sora abofeteándole y él regresando cada día en soledad a ese río para recrearse en ese único beso también cubría su mente.

Era una marea de contradicciones acorde con sus sentimientos, pero curiosamente, lo que no le entraba ahora por la cabeza era que fuese a olvidarse de ella tras ese beso que precisamente era para lo que lo hacía. De hecho no quería olvidarse de ella, le gustaba demasiado esto que sentía, a veces le hacía sufrir, pero casi siempre le daba ganas de vivir, le provocaba sonrisas y felicidad.

Esta vez sí, mascaba solo un chicle de menta suave, igual que ese que regaló a Takenouchi hacía casi un año. Ese beso indirecto que puede que hoy se hiciese realidad.

Desde la barandilla del paseo, Sora llevaba varios minutos observándole. Un ribazo de hierva los separaba, Yamato se encontraba a la orilla, viendo esos barquitos de papel que los niños depositaban con toda su ilusión desde un extremo, esperando que cruzasen todo el río y desembocasen al mar, y hasta por qué no, llegasen al continente.

En ese instante, la pelirroja se sintió como uno de esos barcos, que con un soplido se hundiría para siempre, pero al contrario, con un suspiro de cariño, podría llegar a cruzar los siete océanos si era necesario.

No había ido al entrenamiento. Le había sido imposible acudir sabiendo que había quedado con Yamato, es más, que le tenía que decir algo en un sitio tan bonito como en el que se encontraban.

De improvisto había tenido un ataque de optimismo, pensando que los sentimientos de Ishida pudiesen ser parecidos a los suyos, pero ya se le había pasado. Había sido una locura transitoria lo suficientemente fuerte como para animarse a ir a su casa y recoger la carta que le escribió, con toda la voluntad de entregársela.

Pero ahora tenía miedo a hacerlo. Tenía miedo a equivocarse, a perder lo que tenían por querer más, tenía miedo a naufragar.

Quedó mirando al cielo, tratando de buscar una respuesta que no se encontraba ahí, porque estaba en otro cielo, en el de los ojos de Ishida.

Entonces volvió a enfocarlo y se alarmó al ser consciente de que le había descubierto. Tenía su mirada fija en ella.

Por un momento tuvo la tentación de hacerse la despistada e incluso huir, pero él la llamó con la mano y ella, sin pensar, le correspondió.

Ya era tarde para esconderse.

Bajó a cámara lenta por las escaleras que llevaban hasta donde se encontraba Ishida. Yamato la siguió con la mirada.

Se detuvo a una prudencial distancia que el rubio no entendió.

Manoseaba la carta, sin atreverse a dar el siguiente paso. Fue el rubio el que empezó a recortar la distancia, y Sora también, sin llegarlo a meditar imitó sus movimientos.

Ahora sí, quedaron separados por menos de un metro.

-Aquí estamos.- dijo la pelirroja con un más que notable nerviosismo.

Increíblemente dada la situación tan comprometida, pero el portador de la amistad estaba tranquilo, con una calma que hasta daba miedo.

-Sí.- respondió, pegándose a ella un poquito más.

Sora percibió un agradable olor a menta, que nada tenía que ver con el que le intoxicó en el baño y que además le dio un poco de nostalgia. Nunca había comido esos chicles si no era Yamato quien se los daba.

Bajó la vista ruborizada, imaginándose que le regalaba otra vez un chicle, pero esta vez, sin necesidad de manos.

Y Yamato por fin lo vio y rió de felicidad por verlo, eso de lo que había hablado su viejo y no había prestado demasiada atención porque le daba miedo que fuese cierto.

¡Demonios!, por supuesto que daba miedo descubrir que estabas enamorado pero este placer que sentía solo por contemplarla lo compensaba con creces.

Se dio cuenta de que si ahora la besase se arrepentiría toda su vida, porque no era el momento perfecto ni para él, ni para ella. Que jamás podría ser especial por el hecho de que seguramente ella lo repudiase por ello, ¿cómo podría vivir con ese cargo de conciencia?, ¿y si era su primer beso? No podía robarle un beso a la chica que quería, sobre todo después de que fuese precisamente ella la que le abrió los ojos recordándole cual era el sentido de un beso.

No podía forzarlo, ni utilizarlo, si algún día debía pasar, tendría que surgir entre los dos, ser ese momento especial que recordasen en sus paseos de enamorados, y sino, seguiría soñando con ellos.

Si en verdad era obsesión lo que sentía, no deseaba curarse y si era amor, se recrearía para siempre en este maravilloso sentimiento.

Volvió la cara hacia el río, se agachó para recoger una piedra y la tiró.

Al escuchar el sonido del agua, Sora lo miró.

Se embelesó con su mirada que desbordaba una luz única. No pudo contener la sonrisa cuando la dirigió a ella, mostrándole una piedra.

-Recuerdo que en el Digimundo tú las hacías rebotar.- dijo. Takenouchi estaba tan fascinada que ni le desconcertó el comentario.- pues bien… ¿me enseñas?.- pidió, arrojando una nueva piedra que se hundió como la anterior.

Y como por arte de magia, su mente quedó en paz, en calma, quizá por la tranquilidad que le transmitía su amigo. Todos su agobios desaparecieron mientras guardaba la carta en su cartera de libros.

No era momento para ello, este instante era demasiado especial como para estropearlo confesando sus sentimientos. Todavía quería disfrutar un poco más de él: de su amistad, de su sonrisa, de su mirada y de su compañía.

Fijó la vista al río estudiándolo. Luego, sonrió a su amigo con diversión, mientras le arrebata su piedra.

-Te enseño… si me das chicle.- propuso, mordiéndose el labio inferior con travesura.

Sin perder la sonrisa, pero Ishida se sorprendió por la petición, no obstante, no tenía nada que reclamar debido a que él había hecho un espantoso show para acabar pidiéndole que le enseñase a rebotar piedras en el agua.

Se llevó la mano al bolsillo en busca del paquete, pero se detuvo al ver que Takenouchi negaba.

-No, no… mejor este.- pidió, poniendo los dedos en los labios del chico, a la espera de recibir esa goma mascada.

Sin salir de su asombro y sin perder detalle de su mirada para ver cada una de sus adorable reacciones, Yamato asomó su chicle por entre sus labios.

Takenouchi realizó sus movimientos con velocidad, siendo consciente únicamente de su atrevida acción cuando lo tuvo en la boca, provocando obviamente, el correspondiente sonrojamiento de mejillas.

Pero bueno, estaba satisfecha, ya que, aunque fuese mediante un chicle, era como si besase al chico que le gustaba, o del que estaba enamorada. ¿Y quien no haría una locura por un beso de su amor?

Y sin saberlo, encontraron ese loco sentimiento por el que tan preocupados habían estado y seguramente estarían en el futuro en unas piedras rebotando y hundiéndose, en un chicle compartido, en unas sinceras risas entre amigos y en unas traviesas salpicaduras a la orilla de ese río.

Porque el amor se presenta de la forma más insospechada, solo es necesario que sea tierno, especial y perfecto, como lo fue esa tarde para Sora y Yamato.

Su primera tarde de amor. La tarde que siempre recordarían.

...

...

_Sigo soñando con ella, pero ya no me ofusca como antes. Ahora por fin soy capaz de disfrutarlos, también he de reconocer que mis sueños son un poco diferentes, ya no me despierto siempre antes de beso. Ahora el beso se produce, a veces más intenso, otras veces más tierno, pero siempre es cálido y afectuoso. Me deja satisfecho y feliz._

_Creo que sí tenía una obsesión, pero era el negar lo que de verdad sentía. Tenía culpabilidad por tratar de besarla en sueños y por eso me reprimía y nunca sucedía. Ahora no sé si lo tengo claro, pero por lo menos he asumido el sentimiento que me produce. ¿Amor?, por lo menos amor adolescente, que desconozco si tiene las mismas normas que el adulto. Yo espero que no porque los adultos siempre lo estropean todo._

_Me gusta este amor que noto cuando estoy a su lado o pienso en ella, me gusta porque es dulce, puro y desinteresado. No busco nada a cambio, bueno, quizá que me enseñe a rebotar piedras._

_Lo que quiero decir es que, me basta con sentirlo y por hacerla sentir bien a ella. _

_Al final Jyou iba a tener razón. Eso sí que me da miedo, que los demás se lleguen a enterar, que Sora se entere y se aleje de mí alegando que no quiere hacerme daño._

_No me importa que me hagas daño, ya no, porque aunque no te des cuenta haces otras muchas más cosas que me compensan._

_Mi corazón es cálido gracias a ti, mi sonrisa es sincera gracias a ti y tengo ilusión por la vida gracias a ti._

_A riesgo de sonar cursi, ¿existe algo mejor que estar enamorado?_

...

Junio 2002

...

.

* * *

N/A: sah, lo reconozco, este último Yamato me quedó cursi, pero bueno, ya le tocaba abrirse por fin un poco y dejar de renegar de los sentimientos bonitos como el amor.

Sin más, un capi que adoré escribir porque trata del amor y de cómo mis chicos se dan cuenta de que están enamorados. Lástima que aún quede medio año para confesarse, el sufrimiento que se habrían ahorrado si Yamato se hubiese animado a besarla. Aunque también es verdad que la podrían haber cagado porque no estarían preparados para eso. Cada cosa a su tiempo.

Primero tendrán que ponerse de acuerdo con sus emociones para luego preocuparse de las de su pareja.

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el momento chicle sesion 2 XD. No creo que sea asqueroso comer el chicle de tu novio, ¿no?, sino nadie abriría la boca en un beso y la vida sería bastante más aburrida XD ¿He dicho que Yama es el novio de Sora?… mierda, ya os he destripado el final de la serie XD. Estoy en plan humorista y todo. Mejor me despido que ya empiezo a poner incoherencias.

Dudas, reclamos y chicles usados a través de un comentario, sino ya me despido hasta el próximo capi, que atención el título, que pongan las luces de neón y el redoble de tambores… **¡Historia de una cita!**

Saluditos!

Publicado: 8/10/2012


	15. Historia de una cita

**Historia de una cita**

...

Agosto 2002

...

_A riesgo de parecerme a mi hermano, sí, estaba siendo un verano inolvidable._

_No habíamos viajado al Digimundo, pero fuimos de utilidad al otro de la pantalla, de apoyo para los nuevos chicos en su batalla que por cierto tuvo un gran éxito._

_El niñato que se hacía llamar digimon Kaiser, es decir, Ken Ichijouji fue "derrotado". En este caso regresó a su casa y ya parece que se le ha pasado su fiebre por dominar el mundo digital._

_En el fondo, me da pena este chico porque estoy seguro que no sabía lo que hacía. Espero que pueda superar todo lo ocurrido y encontrar su camino lejos de la oscuridad, ¿quién sabe?, igual su camino es ser uno de los nuestros, aunque no creo que muchos de los chicos lo aceptasen, por lo menos mi hermano._

_Takeru está muy dolido con la oscuridad y ese chico, Ken, pensó que podría manejar y utilizar la oscuridad a su antojo y eso mi hermano no lo perdona._

_Pero bueno, conozco a Takeru y sé que si al final ese chico demuestra su buen corazón y resulta ser uno de los nuestros, le abrirá las puertas y le otorgará su amistad o si no, ya tendrá a su hermano mayor para darle un capón y espabilarlo._

_Todos nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, Taichi me la dio a mí, yo se la daré a cualquiera que me la pida y se la merezca._

_En cualquier caso, con el Digimundo salvado una vez más y en mitad de agosto, todos nos hayamos en una paz y tranquilidad absoluta._

_Disfrutamos del verano antes de que las clases nos absorban de nuevo._

_Para mí este verano estab siendo un poco diferente al del año pasado, sobre todo en cuanto a chicas se refiere, porque lo bueno de que te guste una chica y lo aceptes es que dejas de buscar ese sentimiento en otras, por lo que no tengo la necesidad de tener esas tan absurdas como improductivas citas del año pasado._

_De momento tengo claro que si tuviese que tener una cita este verano solo sería con Sora. Igual Taichi me presta un poco de su emblema y me animo a pedírselo… pero Taichi, precisamente es una de las causas por las que jamás me animaría a pedírselo._

_Seguro que me odiaría, porque seguro que a él también le gusta, ¿si no por qué pasaría tanto tiempo con ella?_

_Quizá debería tener una conversación de hombres o quizá debería seguir haciéndome el despistado y que pase lo que tenga que pasar. _

_Lo único que sé es que el calor te derrite el cerebro y hace que te sea más difícil controlar tus impulsos. ¿Me controlaré yo con mi Sora?_

_Solo sé que si continúa llevando esa minifaldas va a ser un gran suplicio controlarme, pero lo haré por ella. Haría todo por ella._

...

...

El joven rubio movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música que reproducía sus cascos.

Una sonrisa idiota decoraba su cara cuando alzaba la mirada y se camuflaba en ese cielo tan azul, tan puro. Una razón más para que el azul fuese su color favorito.

Golpeó suavemente la cabeza contra la pared, decidido a seguir disfrutando de esa tranquilidad durante los próximos minutos. De su mundo en paz, de su corazón sin excesivas preocupaciones.

Tenía la corazonada de que este verano podría ser el más calmado de sus últimos años, donde se podría dedicar, prácticamente a tiempo completo a disfrutar de su música. Lo que tenía claro era que no deseaba complicaciones, que quería aprovechar para descansar.

Giró la cara en busca de esa agradable brisa que soplaba despeinando levemente su flequillo. Con esa caricia en su rostro abrió los ojos, y supo que su momento de paz y relajación estaba a escasos segundos de desaparecer.

Ella estaba ahí, la chica que le había vuelto loco durante los últimos meses y que sorpresivamente no era ni pelirroja, ni su mejor amiga. De hecho no había llegado a cruzar ni dos frases con ella pero eso no quitaba para que él fuese el objeto de su obsesión.

Notando el sudor frío recorrer su cuerpo, giró la cabeza hacia el frente, intentando pasar desapercibido antes de buscar la salida más próxima.

-¡Yamato-kun!.- exclamó una chillona voz.

Y él se maldijo por ser descubierto, no obstante, inició el camino hacia el otro lado haciéndose el despistado.

Oyó que ella continuaba llamándolo con insistencia, mientras aceleraba el paso sin parecer muy descarado. Solamente al doblar la esquina se permitió empezar a trotar como un caballo desbocado.

Tal vez no era el trato más correcto para una fan, pero dado los encuentros que habían tenido, Yamato no encontraba ningún otro modo de actuar.

Y ahí, corriendo para salvaguardar su estado civil, recordó cuando esa joven de pelos de punta apellidada Motomiya entró en su vida y comenzó este surrealista juego del gato y el ratón.

...

...

"Lo haré, si a cambio tienes una cita conmigo."

Con un chantaje, con un ruin y sucio chantaje, ¡ese no era modo para conseguir una cita! Pero ese fue el día y la forma en la que la hermana mayor de Daisuke pasó de ser una fan con la que ser amable a una de sus peores pesadillas.

Sin embargo no la pudo rechazar porque necesitaba a esa chica para que la coartada de los digielegidos se mantuviese, aunque no significaba que estuviese por lo labor de realizar esa cita.

Pensó que podría hacerse el despistado y que la susodicha acabaría aburrida de esperar su llamada y pondría su objetivo en otro. No conocía entonces a Jun y lo perseverante que podía llegar a ser por lo que deseaba y que por supuesto, siempre se aparecería en el momento más inesperado.

Con Yamato inmerso en sus propios asuntos emocionales, que no eran pocos y en los que Motomiya no tenía ni un mísero hueco, un día, el teléfono sonó.

-¿Quién?.- contestó con desgana.

La verdad estaba medio dormido viendo un intragable dorama del cual todo el instituto hablaba. Lo que había que hacer para estar a la moda.

Despertó súbitamente con esa voz que reviviría a los muertos solamente para poder arrancarse las orejas y no escucharla en el más allá.

-¡Yamato-kun!

Sabía quien era, porque dudaba de que otro ser humano pudiese llegar a emitir un timbre tan agudo e insufrible, pero, tal vez por ser hermano de quien era, guardaba una mínima esperanza de que no fuese ella.

-¿Quién es?.- musitó atemorizado.

-¡Me encanta cuando te haces el tonto!.- exclamó y Yamato cerró los ojos descompuesto.

Por cierto, ¿por qué demonios le hablaba como si conociese algo de su personalidad o costumbres?

-Oh, Jun-san…- tragó saliva y sintió nauseas, de la misma manera a cuando entraba en la sala del terror. Esa chica le provocaba pánico.

-Tenemos una cita, no lo habrás olvidado, ¿cierto?

-Pues… sí.- no quiso mentir, le desesperó que ella se rió.

-Que gracioso eres.

Se golpeó con el teléfono en la frente, deseando perder la consciencia y despertarse cincuenta años en el futuro, lejos de un mundo donde Jun siguiese hablando tan cerca de su oreja.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo has conseguido este número?.- intentó sonar duro, pero la chica en cuestión daba la impresión de que vivía en el túnel del amor de forma permanente.

-Me lo dio mi hermano…

Ishida gruñó, tapando el micrófono del teléfono.

-Motivo 142 por el que odiar a Daisuke.

-… ¿cómo es que un chico tan guay como tú conoce al idiota de mi hermano?

-"Porque algún listillo del Digimundo pensó que tu hermano debía ser un niño elegido, estúpido Gennai_".-_ respondió mentalmente.- porque va a la misma clase de mi hermano y me gusta conocer a los amigos de Takeru.- respondió oralmente.

-Mi hermano no es interesante.

-"Créeme que es mucho más interesante que tú_".-_ sonrió por su respuesta mental.- ¿si no te parece interesante por qué no paras de hablar de él?.- sonrió por su respuesta oral, porque había conseguido lo que ni un profesor, ni un dentista, ni un instructor de buceo habían logrado nunca: ¡callar a Jun Motomiya!

No por mucho tiempo, obviamente.

-¿Me vienes a buscar este viernes?

El portador de la amistad se tensó. ¿Un viernes?, ¿una cita de un viernes?, ¡ni hablar!, solo con personas interesantes se tenían citas los viernes, no con maníacas chantajistas.

-El viernes me viene fatal.- excusó.

-¿Entonces el sábado?.- preguntó de tal forma que si la ilusión se midiese por luz estelar, habría salido por el auricular del teléfono de Ishida deslumbrando todo su apartamento.

Ahora quedó en modo estatua, si le habrían pinchado en ese instante, no habría salido ni una gota de sangre.

¿Tener una cita de sábado con Jun?, ¡ni hablar!, solo con chicas que te gustaban se tenían citas los sábados, no las citas por obligación.

-Imposible.- negó.

La chica hizo un pequeño berrinche.

-¿Entonces cuando?

Yamato vio que era su oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse de ella.

-Ya te llamaré yo.- dijo tratando de mostrarse seguro y sincero.

Los siguientes segundos fueron los más tensos en la historia de las llamadas telefónicas, hasta que escuchó un suspiro de complacencia de la joven.

-Está bien, espero tu llamada mi querido Yama-kun.

Tras ese escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo, el rubio pudo respirar aliviado por lo menos durante las siguientes 24 horas de su vida.

En efecto, Jun Motomiya ya consideraba que ese periodo de tiempo era una eternidad, y es por eso, una vez más, como si de un terremoto se tratase, la fan de los "Teen-Age Wolves" se le apareció en el sitio más insospechado, en el momento más inoportuno.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- balbuceó angustiado, al verla parada en la puerta del almacén de ensayo de su grupo.

Con ese descaro que a Yamato le ponía de los nervios, la muchacha le entrelazó del brazo.

¿Acaso esa joven no conocía el significado de "espacio personal"?

-¿Otra vez haciéndote el tonto?.- preguntó con una sonrisa, como si le conociese de algo más que de cantar con un grupo de púberes.- ¡estamos en nuestra cita!

Intentado no ser demasiado brusco, pero Yamato logró realizar unos cuantos movimientos de contorsionismo y separar su brazo del de Motomiya.

-Pero si no te he llamado.

-No importa, ya supuse que te gustaría que te diese una sorpresa.- desvirtuó la realidad para hacerla a su gusto con una facilidad que a Yamato dejó aturdido y empezando a tener miedo de verdad.- ¡como eres!.- exclamó dándole una palmada en el hombro como si fuese su amiga.

De nuevo ese tonito familiar que desquiciaba al rubio.

Estaba al límite de perder la paciencia y de mandarla al diablo de muy malas formas, y por supuesto, haciendo alusión unas cuantas veces a su irritante tono de voz, pero se contuvo.

No porque fuese una fan, no porque fuese la hermana de un amigo, sino porque al mirarla, vio a Sumiko, la chica que dejó llorando en San Valentín por su egoísmo.

No quería hacer sufrir a otra chica de esa forma, por muchas ganas que le entrasen de reventarse los oídos cada vez que abría la boca, no podía ser desagradable y pasar de ella como desearía. Un malestar en la boca del estómago se lo impedía, volvería a sentirse el chico más miserable del universo. Por eso, sacando una paciencia desconocida, decidió seguirle el rollo. Algún día se cansaría de ser su lapa sin recibir nada a cambio.

-Eh… uh… no tenía nada… planeado.- excusó torpemente, resoplando con fastidio.

-¡Vamos al cine!

Una gota de sudor recorrió desde su frente hasta perderse por dentro de la camisa. La miró de soslayo, como fantaseaba con las manos entrelazadas canturreando una cancioncilla que fácilmente podría ser de una película de Walt Disney. ¿Ir a un sitio oscuro con ella? Se encogió solo de pensarlo, ¿ir al cine con ella?, se lamentó por imaginarlo.

Él nunca había ido al cine con una chica porque consideraba que esa salida era demasiado especial para hacerla con cualquiera. Las citas de cine y palomitas se debían hacer con la chica que te gustaba.

-No me gusta el cine.- dijo, mientras hacía círculos en el suelo con el pie, en un vano intento de que esta tortura desapareciese cuanto antes.

-Pues…

Antes de que le propusiese ir a un altar en esmoquin, Ishida tuvo una gran idea.

-¡Mejor vamos a tomar algo!.- propuso con una desconcertante seguridad en sí mismo.

Y tras suspirar, pensando en que era la propuesta más romántica que le habían hecho en su vida, Jun siguió los pasos de Yamato.

Con las manos en los bolsillos y los brazos pegados a su cuerpo para evitar cualquier agarre no autorizado, Yamato caminaba a un paso endiablado, haciendo que la pobre Jun tuviese que ir con un ligero trote para que no se le escapase.

-¡Ya hemos llegado!.- señaló un tenderete en la calle.

Motomiya puso una mueca de decepción por contemplarlo.

Una nube de humo y vapor que no le dejaban ver al cocinero y un olor fuerte a salsas y condimentos que le entraba hasta las entrañas era su gran cita. Esto no era lo que había imaginado ni mucho menos.

-¿Qué quieres?.- preguntó Ishida a todo correr mientras tomaba asiento en un taburete que estaba entre dos aburridos hombres de negocios. La chica miró su acción con disgusto.- tienes un taburete ahí.- indicó el rubio el de la esquina.

La chica de pelo en punta se llevó las manos a las caderas examinando el lugar. Seguidamente sonrió ampliamente y Yamato palideció. Eso no podía significar nada bueno. Lo supo, en el momento que con ese descaro que le hacía temblar y rezar por un ataque al corazón, se abrió paso entre uno de los hombres trajeados y el chico de sus deseos.

-Creo que mejor me siento aquí.- dijo, apoyando su trasero en el muslo del músico.

Quedó estático, con las manos al aire y la mirada fija en esos fideos que el cocinero removía en una enorme cacerola.

Nunca se había encontrado en una situación similar, por lo que no sabía como actuar exactamente, lo que sí sabía era como se sentía teniendo ese trasero sobre su muslo, más o menos supuso que sería como ir vestida de colegiala en el metro de Tokio: profanado por una pervertida.

Igual estaba exagerando, pero su cuerpo, su mente y sobre todo su corazón lo sintió de esa forma.

No estaba preparado para tener un trasero sobre sus piernas, mucho menos de una chica que no despertaba ni su gusto, ni su interés.

Tratando de no parecer excesivamente traumatizado, Yamato se levantó, obligando a Jun a abandonar su cómodo asiento.

-Ya te lo cedo, yo me quedo de pie.- balbuceó, todavía con el sofoco en el cuerpo. La chica frunció el ceño.- aquí, me quedo a tu lado, no te preocupes.

Motomiya sonrió complacida.

Lo mejor de estar en un puesto callejero era que con el ruido de fritura que provocaba los fogones continuos apenas se podía escuchar a la persona que se tenía al lado, ni aunque su timbre de voz fuese más chirriante que el de un grillo, como era el caso de la acompañante de Yamato. Además, por si esto no fuera poco, el cocinero acostumbraba a tener la radio a un nivel bastante alto para que se escuchase por encima del ruido que emitían sus fogones.

Por todas estas razones y también por lo deprimente que era, un puesto callejero era el sitio ideal para comer solo.

En unos minutos, Ishida ya tenía su paquete de fideos y no había tenido que mantener ninguna conversación con la joven.

Estaba siendo una cita perfecta. En cambio Jun cada vez estaba más decepcionada e incómoda.

-¿Por qué no los comemos en otro lado?.- preguntó, al recibir su ración.

Esta vez la escuchó, pero Yamato indicó su oído como si no hubiese sido así. Seguidamente, engulló como si de un Taichi se tratase los fideos.

Alucinada, Jun probó su ración.

-¡Pero si están ardiendo!

Su cara era roja y lágrimas salían de sus ojos, pero aún así negó. Se atragantó, tuvo que darse un par de golpes en el pecho para pasarlo y beber su bebida de un trago, pero Yamato Ishida ya había terminado la comida antes de que Jun la probase, por lo que por su parte, su cita ya estaba finalizada.

-Que rico estaba, que bien nos lo hemos pasado, ¡adiós!.- despidió, sin dar opción a réplica a la joven, que fue incapaz de seguir con la mirada a Yamato entre la nube de humo que envolvía el puesto.

Solo cuando consideró que estaba fuera de peligro, Ishida respiró aliviado, pensando optimistamente que ya se habría desecho de ella para una buena temporada porque, ¿quién querría repetir cita después de una tan cutre como esta?

La respuesta tenía el peinado de un erizo y el nombre de un mes, y Yamato, tarde o temprano lo descubriría.

...

...

Lo descubrió sin ir más lejos hacía poco más de una semana, cuando en un acto de locura esa joven se presentó en el campamento que servía como coartada de los niños mientras batallaban con digimon kaiser.

Cierto era que no había sido lo más caballeroso del mundo abandonarla en Odaiba, pero ¿quién demonios se auto invitada a un campamento?

Encima para su desgracia, su amigos y su padre lo traicionaron, obligándole a regresar en autobús con ella.

Evidentemente que fue una experiencia desmoralizante para Yamato, en donde descubrió, que en situaciones límites, el ser humano era capaz de desear cosas horripilantes como que el autobús en el que viajabas se cayese por un barranco y no quedasen superviviente. Pero bueno, por fortuna llegó entero a Odaiba, con su nivel auditivo casi intacto y sin haber sido sobado en exceso, por lo que había salido bastante bien parado de ese infierno que eran las citas con Jun Motomiya.

Claro que ella aún deseaba repetir una nueva salida con el vocalista y bajista de la banda de moda y Yamato no estaba por la labor de volver a pasar por esa incomodidad.

Su mente le había recordado todo eso para estimular a sus piernas y que fuesen más rápido. No podía permitir otra cita por obligación, tenía derecho a disfrutar lo que le quedaba de verano con tranquilidad y sobre todo con las personas que le diese la gana.

Reconoció la calle por la que transitaba ahora, por lo que de inmediato giró la cara para ver los escaparates.

Sonrió como si hubiese encontrado su salvación cuando vio a la pelirroja tras un cristal lleno de flores.

Entró como una exhalación, tanto que a Takenouchi le asustó la intromisión, pero no tuvo tiempo de realizar ningún tipo de acción, porque sin previo aviso, el rubio saltó el mostrador, llevándose casi consigo a la chica.

No fue así, ella logró mantenerse en pie, descubriendo entonces a Yamato acurrucado tras sus piernas, pidiéndole un favor con esa mirada desvalida que le derritió y que por el momento no supo saber a que se debía.

Lo entendió al ver a Jun a través del cristal, mirando para un lado y para otro, intentando encontrar alguna pista del músico.

-Creo que ya se…- antes de que Sora terminase de hablar, Motomiya abrió al puerta.

Ishida aguantó la respiración al escuchar ese cascabeleo y por instinto de protección, se agarró a las piernas de la muchacha chocando la frente contra la cara interna de sus rodillas.

Eso provocó que Sora se balancease y estuviese a punto de desequilibrarse, pero no por la acción en sí, sino por la sensación de notar a Yamato sobre ella.

Sus dedos rozándole la pierna, su pelo cosquilleándole el muslo, incluso llegó a notar el sudor de su frente impregnándose en su piel.

Se sintió en un delirio provocado por el estremecimiento de su ser, porque hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo recorrió un hormigueo indescriptible, era incapaz de recordar si lo había sentido nunca. Aunque se asemejaba, no era igual a cuando Yamato la miraba, porque ese se concentraba en su estómago y le llegaba a provocar hasta nauseas. Eso era consecuencia de los nervios. Este era diferente, era más estimulante, más excitante.

Era consecuencia directa del roce de su piel, era absolutamente carnal.

-¿Lo has visto?

Tuvo que volver en sí al escuchar esa estridente voz.

-¿Cómo?.- dijo con dificultad.

Hacía calor ese verano, pero ese calor que sentía en estos instantes no lo originaba el sol sino ella misma. Sentía sus mejillas, en realidad todo su rostro tan lleno de sangre que le daba miedo que llegase a explotar.

-¡Yamato-kun!.- exclamó la chica como si fuese una obviedad.

Sora cerró los ojos y respiró tratando de calmarse y que estas desconocidas hormonas que había despertado Yamato le diesen una tregua.

Cuando creyó que tenía todo bajo control, miró a la chica con una fingida mueca de extrañeza.

-¿Yamato?

-¡Sí, Yamato!, ¡Yamato Ishida!, ¡Teen-Age Wolves!.- explicó la muchacha cada vez más acelerada. Estaba perdiendo un tiempo valioso.

-¡Oh!, ese Yamato.- sobreactuó Sora.

Y mientras Takenouchi hacía el papel de su vida, el rubio agazapado a sus pies se esforzaba por ni respirar. Ahora mantenía la mejilla pegada al gemelo de ella, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados deseando que este momento pasase cuanto antes.

Pero entonces notó que su apoyo temblaba. Abrió los ojos para ver lo que pasaba siendo consciente de donde se encontraba, mejor dicho con quien se encontraba.

Estaba rozando las piernas que había deseado acariciar desde que empezó el instituto. Unas piernas fuertes, pero que ese inesperado tembleque le daban un enternecedor aspecto de fragilidad.

Le estaban flaqueando las rodillas de una forma que daba la impresión de que acabarían cediendo y cayendo al suelo, cayendo sobre él, en su regazo.

Sonrió por imaginarlo y rezó para que Jun no se fuese nunca, para que él pudiese permanecer en ese escondite de por vida.

Eran tan suaves, que sabía que si las acariciaba una vez se volvería adicto a ello, por eso solo le permitió ese lujo a su mejilla. La restregó con sumo mimo por la cara interna de las rodillas, sin darse cuenta de que su nariz hacía lo propio en el muslo de ella, provocando que el temblor se intensificase y que sus excusas fuesen más torpes y dificultosas.

Un calor indescriptible iba apoderándose de su cuerpo, un calor pasional y placentero.

En una de esas caricias dejó el mentón apoyado con el rostro hacia arriba y la curiosidad fue tan fuerte en él que abrió los ojos, claro que bajó la vista abochornado al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, es decir, que aprovechaba su situación y la ayuda de Sora para mirarle las braguitas como un pervertido.

Suspiró tratando inútilmente de controlarse y de reprimirse, por lo que de nuevo regresó a su posición inicial, con la frente apoyada y la mirada al suelo.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que ese sudor no era solo suyo, que las piernas estaban prácticamente cubiertas por esas gotitas.

Tuvo la necesidad de recogerlas, por eso condujo una con sus dedos desde el tobillo hasta la rodilla. Sintió en su frente como ella se agitó y sonrió triunfal por haberlo provocado.

Miró un segundo para arriba, asegurándose de que Sora todavía estaba distraída, porque necesitaba que así fuese para lo que iba a hacer ahora. Nunca se perdonaría que fuese descubierto.

Con la comprobación efectuada, regresó la vista a la cara interna de la rodilla, acercó los labios tímidamente, notó como su aliento erizaba la tez morena de ella y le depositó el beso que hubiese querido darle en los labios.

Cuando ya despedía a Motomiya, Takenouchi sintió un nuevo roce, era más blando, más suave y deslizante, más húmedo, incluso le dio la sensación de que se movía, abriéndose ligeramente unos milímetros, para cerrarse justo después y separarse. Porque era imposible, pero juraría que lo había notado como un beso.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de hacerlo desaparecer, achacando que este calor y su gusto por Yamato le habían jugado una mala pasada y todo estaba en su mente.

Se movió ligeramente y Yamato se despegó. Le costó debido a la vergüenza que sentía, pero bajó la mirada, encontrándose rápidamente con sus ojos zafiro y le pareció ver que hasta un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas.

Supuso que para él tampoco habría sido una situación cómoda.

-¿Ya se ha ido?.- preguntó con voz de niño bueno.

Con las manos apoyadas en el mostrador, porque sino sus rodillas habrían cedido en ese último contacto y habría caído desplomada, la pelirroja asintió.

Yamato sonrió satisfecho, poniéndose en pie.

-Gracias, te debo una.

Sora tuvo la necesidad de dar un paso hacia atrás para no quedar tan pegada a Ishida, para que no notase su calor y su rubor, lástima que sus piernas, aún débiles por el estremecimiento flaquearon y en cuestión de segundos se encontró con los brazos del rubio alrededor de su cintura sujetándola.

-¡Hey!, ¿a dónde vas?.- cuestionó divertido.

Takenouchi creyó por unos momentos que se había desvanecido y que había viajado al paraíso en brazos de ese chico.

Notó la delicadeza que emplazaba para ella, mientras ese aliento mentolado rozaba su mejilla, estremeciendo cada punto de su cuerpo como nunca pudo ni imaginar.

Tuvo la tentación de guiar esas manos que se habían quedado paradas en su pecho por debajo de sus brazos, para poder abrazarlo intímamente, notar por completo su cuerpo pegado al suyo. De esa manera, también escondería su cabeza en su pecho, escuchando esa relajante nana que era el latido de Ishida, quedándose a vivir ahí por una buena temporada.

Sin embargo, la racionalidad dominó a sus deseos y cuando sintió que ya era dueña de sus piernas, se tiró levemente hacia atrás.

A Yamato no le fue fácil entender su gesto, en realidad entenderlo sí, lo que le costó fue asumirlo, pero lo hizo, despacio, para poder disfrutar de este momento que seguramente no se repetiría en años, pero bajó las manos de la cintura de la chica, soltándola al fin, dándole un respiro.

La joven apresuró a bajar la vista, seguidamente, regresó a la tarea que estaba realizando, al tema que les había llevado a esta situación.

-Si no te gusta, ¿por qué no se lo dices y ya está?.- cuestionó intentando sonar desinteresada.

Yamato, que se había quedado embobado tan pegado a Takenouchi, soñando despierto con repetir ese beso solo que sobre sus labios sonrosados y húmedos, bajó la cabeza apesadumbrado.

-Está un poco obsesionada y tampoco quiero ser muy duro porque no quiero hacerla daño. No me gusta que nadie sufra por mi culpa.- musitó agotado. Luego alzó la cabeza y trató de mostrar una sonrisa de tranquilidad.- estoy seguro de que se le acabará pasando.

-¿Y mientras tanto te seguirás escondiendo bajo mi mostrador?.- espetó Takenouchi con molestia.

Era incapaz de entender porque Yamato no podía ser más cortante y definitivo con esa chica.

Este apartó la cabeza y apretó los dientes. Estaba quedando como un auténtico cobarde, pero en cuanto sentimientos así era, no le gustaba afrontarlos ni sabía como hacerlo.

-Mejor eso que hacerla llorar.- susurró con la mente en otra parte.

Regresaba su cita de San Valentín, su nefasto compartimiento y las lágrimas de decepción, engaño y dolor de la buena de Sumiko.

Esas lágrimas le atravesaban provocando que le envolviese una angustia incapaz de soportar, le oscurecía el corazón y no podía permitirlo.

La expresión de la pelirroja se relajó y hasta mostró preocupación al ser testigo de los gestos de su amigo. Bajó la mirada mordiéndose la lengua. Había sido muy dura con Yamato pidiéndole unas explicaciones que ni le incumbían.

Cuado lo volvió a mirar sonrió tiernamente. Le agradaba esa sensibilidad de su amigo.

El portador de la amistad notó una suavidad apoyarse en su antebrazo y no fue capaz de evitar soltar un suspiro de satisfacción. Todavía sin mirarla, llevó la mano de su otro brazo hasta la mano que mantenía Takenouchi en su cuerpo y la posó tímidamente sobre ella.

Acarició débilmente sus dedos, atreviéndose hasta a entrelazarlos con los suyos, viendo lo bien que contrastaban sus tonalidades de piel, sintiendo lo a gusto que se estaba entre sus manos.

La compañera de Piyomon no respondió sus movimientos en ningún momento, se limitó a dejarse acariciar, a recrearse en esa sensación, en ese estremecimiento repleto de dulzura.

Entonces sus ojos chocaron, atrayéndose como si estuviesen dentro de un campo magnético contra el que era imposible luchar.

No obstante, fuese por vergüenza o demostrando fuerza de voluntad, pero Sora logró desviar la mirada, despertar a Ishida que dejó de acariciarla y retirar la mano del brazo de este.

Ese extraño momento había pasado y ninguno de los dos eran capaces de encontrarle una explicación, solo que para ambos había sido agradable y necesario.

El chico buscó algo con lo que hacer desaparecer este deseo de tocarla y sentirla que se había presentado en él de una forma tan imprevista como potente, encontrándolo en los papeles que tenía su amiga sobre el mostrador.

-¿Deberes?.- cuestionó extrañado. Sora era una alumna bastante apañada y exigente consigo misma pero de ahí a estudiar en mitad de agosto con todas las asignaturas aprobadas, como si fuese un Kido, había un salto considerable.

Sora dio otro paso para atrás incrustando su trasero en la caja registradora, lo que significaba que ya no podía mantener más distancia con Yamato, es decir, que si volvía a acariciarla o mirarla de alguna forma que ella considerase provocativa perdería por completo la razón.

De todas formas, aunque siguiese en las nubes, agradeció que Ishida por fin reaccionase.

-No…- dijo sin mucho ímpetu.- es… voluntarios, una lista de voluntarios.

El rubio la miró expectante.

-¿Para qué?

-Playa…- explicó, concentrándose en los papeles y sintiendo como su cuerpo le empezaba a conceder ese respiro que necesitaba.- es un taller para la limpieza de la playa… estaban las hojas para inscribirse en el instituto, ¿no las vistes?

-Ou…- asintió el chico.- no suelo leer las hojas de inscripción de nada.

Sora lo encaró disgustada. Sus temblores eran historia, así como el cosquilleo recorriendo su cuerpo, porque esto que había escuchado era demasiado grave, porque si algo le molestaba de ese rubio era su apatía e indiferencia para los trabajos solidarios.

-¿Y te parece bonito?.- cuestionó, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

-¿Cómo?.- Yamato quedó estupefacto por esta regañina.

-Y luego, cuando el señorito quiera ir a la playa, querrá encontrársela limpia, ¿no?

-Eh… uh… bueno… sí.

Los papeles se habían invertido, ahora era el trasero de Yamato el que chocaba contra la esquina del mostrador y Sora la que se le encaraba de manera intimidante.

Había encontrado la excusa perfecta para enfurecerse y dejar a un lado las sensaciones que le provocaba Yamato, aunque quizá se estaba excediendo con este cambio.

Sora recogió la hoja y se la puso en la cara.

-Entonces firma.- ordenó.

-Pero… ah… si no sé ni cuando es, ni…

-Mañana, a las cinco y media de la mañana.- informó la chica colocándole el boli en los ojos, que por cierto casi salieron de sus orbitas al escuchar el horario.

-¿Cinco y media?, ¿pero existe esa hora?

-Hay que ir pronto, antes de que se llene de gente.

-Sí… ah… lo entiendo pero…- excusó el rubio apartando la inscripción.

-¿No vas a venir?.- preguntó, más bien amenazó Takenouchi, encorvándose hacia él.

Ishida ya sudaba a chorros, mucho más nervioso que al besar a escondidas la pierna de la joven. Ahora sabía que había sido un acto temerario.

-Es que es muy pronto y…

-¡Bien!, ¡vale!.- interrumpió la chica, apartándose de él.

-¿No te importa?

Yamato no se fiaba demasiado, pero ya empezaba a relajarse.

-Claro que no.- le dedicó Sora una fingida sonrisa.

Acto seguido salió del mostrador, directa a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A llamar a Jun.- anunció e Ishida, sin poderse creer semejante chantaje, echó media docena de precipitadas rúbricas.

-¡Ya he firmado!, por favor, ¡detente!.- suplicó, mostrando la dichosa lista.

Y Takenouchi sonrió con triunfalismo, no solo porque había conseguido lo que quería, también porque mañana volvería a estar con él, harían algo juntos y eso era lo único que necesitaba para sonreír encantada.

...

Abandono. Era lo que estaba experimentando ahora, el agónico sentimiento del abandono, pero no un abandono cualquiera, el más doloroso si puede, el abandono de la persona en la que más confías y más quieres.

Llevaba media hora presenciando el mar en absoluta oscuridad, de hecho, solo sabía donde estaba el agua por el siempre reconfortante murmullo de las olas.

Estaba cansado, sus ojos apenas lograban abrirse del todo y sus piernas no le respondían, pero aún así había hecho este esfuerzo por ella, porque se lo prometió, porque quería pasar la mañana a su lado.

No podía creer que le hubiese tomado el pelo. Lo encontraba cruel e inmerecido. ¿Por qué cuando creía que el mundo giraba a su favor, Sora le devolvía a la realidad a base de un desengaño?

Alzó la cabeza, viendo que en el horizonte la claridad ya se abría paso entre el cielo y el mar. Recordó donde fue la ultima vez que vio un amanecer tan hermoso, y como no, su mente acabó en ella. Fue en el Digimundo, pero era ella quien lo contemplaba a su lado.

Gruñó, prometiéndose que no volvería a ver un amanecer en el mar en toda su vida. Se dio media vuelta y cruzó la poco transitada carretera en busca de la parada para tomar un autobús que le devolviese a la civilización.

Al cabo de unos minutos, distinguió los focos de un gran vehículo, pero no era su autobús ya que iba por el otro lado. Este era de ida.

Con semblante de desagrado y notablemente enfurecido se incorporó para ver quien se bajaba y cual fue su sorpresa cuando unos cuantos chicos de la secundaria, con gorras a juego que les daba un aspecto de campamento de verano, se bajaron y por su puesto entre ellos estaba Takenouchi.

Giró la vista haciéndose el ofendido y en verdad lo estaba. No tardó en escuchar el llamamiento de ella, pero en vez de mirarla optó por girarse del todo.

A Sora le extrañó su actitud, pero no dudó en cruzar la carretera para saludarle.

-¡Yamato!

Cerró los ojos intentando olvidar por un instante lo mucho que le gustaba escuchar su nombre en esa voz. Lo logró y continuó con el ceño fruncido.

Por mucho que le gustase y aunque se demostrase que no había sido abandonado, Yamato no se dejaba pisotear.

Notó su respiración a su lado, percibió su imperturbable sonrisa y sintió que le agarraban del brazo, obligándole a voltearse.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿no me escuchaste?

Pero a Takenouchi le paralizó, que tras esos ojos enrojecidos y cansados se percibía una mirada tan fría como el hielo. Le produjo un agudo malestar que provocó que le soltase como si ardiese y diese unos pasos para atrás intimidada.

Ishida apenas pudo mantenerle la mirada unas milésimas. Aunque estaba enfadado, no le salía mirar de una manera tan dura a Sora y más viendo su rostro de temor.

-Que divertido.- bufó él con ironía, torciendo la cara.- seguro que te has reído mucho.

-¿Te has enfadado?.- musitó la chica.

-¿No tengo derecho a enfadarme?.- replicó el músico, cruzándose de brazos, dando a entender que no quería saber nada más de ella.

La pelirroja bajó la cabeza y pateó la tierra en una pose melancólica. En todo el día de ayer no se había planteado que hiciese mal al decirle a Yamato que habían quedado media hora antes de la real. En realidad, nunca imaginó que sería puntual, sus amigos no solían ser puntuales, mucho menos a horas tan prematuras.

Pronto dejó de mirarse las deportivas polvorientas para encarar el mar, viendo ese precioso cielo anaranjado debido a la enorme orbe que les saludaba entre las aguas.

Sonrió, pareciéndole lo más hermoso que había visto nunca, ¿y pensar que hubo una vez que pensaron que jamás volverían a ver un amanecer?

Pero una vez más volvía a ver el amanecer y había que dar gracias por ello. Pocas personas se daban cuenta de lo afortunados que eran por poder ver el alba una vez más, de hecho solo lo valoraban quienes habían luchado por ello.

Y por supuesto entre esos privilegiados se encontraba Takenouchi.

Enfocó a su compañero, otro de los elegidos, otro que debería disfrutar de ese prodigio como era contemplar el nacimiento de un nuevo día. Le entristeció encontrarlo dándole la espalda.

-Que nunca nada te quite las ganas de ver un amanecer.- comentó con debilidad.

Todavía molesto, pero el rubio prestó atención, eso sí, de forma no muy descarada.

Al mirarla de reojo, le descorazonó su expresión y automáticamente se ablandó. Ni que le hubiese hecho esperar tres horas en la madrugada merecía que ella estuviese tan afligida.

Relajó su postura y lentamente se volteó.

Disimuladamente Sora siguió sus gestos, sintiendo un enorme regocijo interior, porque a su manera, Ishida ya le había perdonado.

Intercambiaron una mirada en la que a Yamato hasta se le escapó una ligera sonrisa y ambos acabaron contemplando como el, nunca mejor dicho, sol naciente se iba asomando por el horizonte.

-La última vez que vi el amanecer con tanto detenimiento fue en el Digimundo.- habló el músico, ya completamente cautivado por el astro rey.

Escuchó el suspiro de satisfacción de su amiga.

-Me gusta ver el amanecer, por mí me despertaría todos los días con el amanecer.

Y viendo el brillo de sus ojos a la primera luz del día, Yamato supo, que le encantaría poder compartir con ella todos esos amaneceres de su vida.

Claro que pronto se dieron cuenta de que no estaban en el Digimundo, más que todo por el alboroto de los púberes con gorra que ya se estaban organizando.

-Sora-chan, ¿os acercáis aquí?.- llamó un joven que parecía el mayor en edad y mando.

Sora correspondió con una sonrisa, en cambio Yamato frunció el ceño con sospechas. No le gustaba la confianza con la que había hablado a su amiga, ni por supuesto la sonrisa con la que ella había respondido.

-¿Quién es ese panoli?.- susurró Ishida, mientras cruzaban la calzada.

Sora rió.

-Es el jefe del taller.

-¿No es muy mayor?

-Va a la secundaria superior.- informó la pelirroja con un tono de admiración, que por supuesto no fue del agrado del rubio.

-¿Y de que te conoce?, ¿por qué tiene tanta confianza contigo?, ¿por qué esa sonrisa de idiota?, que tío más panoli, dan ganas de abofetearlo, ¿no te parece?.- cuestionó con inquietud.

La chica se detuvo desconcertada, porque era imposible pero parecía un novio celoso pidiéndole explicaciones. Negó con la cabeza desechando esa absurda idea que por supuesto nunca se daría más allá de su fantasiosa imaginación.

-Sin más, me he apuntado una cuantas veces al taller y… es muy amable.- respondió, quitándole importancia.

Yamato tenía algo más que decir, pero se lo tragó en forma de gruñido debido a que ya llegaron al grupo, en donde ese panoli de la secundaria superior dedicaba una sonrisa a su Sora.

Definitivamente no le caía bien y si podría haber empujado esa gorra hasta dejarlo incrustado en el suelo como un ridículo pivote lo habría hecho, y lo mejor es que rió por imaginarlo. Seguro que así ya no podría ni sonreír, ni hablar, ni decirle a su Sora: "¡Sora-chan!" con tanta familiaridad.

Mientras el portador de la amistad dejaba que sus celos tomasen las riendas de su imaginación y se recreaba con sádicas imágenes de ese pobre muchacho pidiendo clemencia, este se dedicaba a realizar los grupos y para cuando quiso volver a la realidad, Sora ya le colocaba una de esas ridículas gorras para disgusto de él y más todavía de su pelo.

-No me gustan los gorros, me despeinan.- se quejó amargamente mirando para arriba, pero sin ninguna intención de quitársela.

-También hay un peto a juego.- mostró Sora divertida ese llamativo chaleco verde.

-A mi hermano le encantaría.- manifestó tomándolo de una esquina con desprecio.

La muchacha sonrió por imaginar al siempre vivaz Takeru, mientras seguía equipando a su amigo para esta nueva aventura.

-Aquí tienes el saco, las pinzas, el rastrillo y el palo con pincho.

Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, los brazos del rubio ya estaban hasta arriba de cachivaches los cuales no había visto en la vida.

-¿Se necesita tanta mierda para recoger mierda?.- preguntó estupefacto, inspeccionando su equipo de limpieza.

Sora lo observó unos instantes, preocupándose de los descuidados movimientos que realizaba con los materiales.

-Yamato ten cuidado con eso, es peligroso.- advirtió.

Ishida rió con superioridad, al mismo tiempo que jugaba como una majorette con el peligroso palo con pincho.

La chica entrecerró los ojos y volteó el rostro desentendiéndose de él, pero en cuanto dejó de mirarle se alarmó por el grito que escuchó.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?, ¿te lo has clavado, verdad?.- preguntó, dejando rápidamente sus herramientas para auxiliar a su amigo.

Este se encontraba con una rodilla clavada en el suelo, agarrándose el pie de la otra pierna con fuerza entre signos de dolor.

Takenouchi no tardó en agacharse e interesarse por su herida.

-Te dije que no jugases, eres peor que un niño.- regañó con intranquilidad.- ¿en este pie?.- señaló, dispuesta a descalzarlo.

Antes de que pudiese hacer ningún movimiento escuchó una risa contenida y al ver el rostro de su amigo, ardió de furia, no resistiéndose a darle un soberano empujón que provocó que cayese all suelo.

-Eres un idiota, ¿tú sabes el susto que me has dado?.- refunfuñó, irguiéndose y cruzándose de brazos.

Su enfado desaparecería en milésimas, pero en ese momento era real. Había sufrido una gran angustia por imaginarse el pie de su amigo atravesado y ensangrentado.

Además, las carcajadas de Ishida no ayudaban a que se diluyese con rapidez.

-¿Sabes que se te daría muy bien ser madre?.- habló el músico entre risas, incorporándose también.

Sora lo ignoró, preguntándose en ese preciso momento que le encontraba de interesante a ese cretino como para que le gustase tanto.

-Me encanta cuando te preocupas por algo, haces unas muecas muy tiernas.- siguió Yamato a lo suyo, sacudiéndose los ropajes y recolocándose la gorra.

La compañera de Piyomon continuó de espaldas a él y agradeció esta posición porque sus mejillas estaban enrojeciendo, ¿qué clase de comentario era ese?

Se tensó, notando una potente descarga al colocar Yamato la mano en su hombro y su voz muy cerca de su oído.

-Venga, no te enfades. Estamos en paz por haberme hecho venir media hora antes, ¿te parece?

Fue a responder algo, pero se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca seca y si hubiese tratado de hablar se habría trabado sin llegar a manifestar nada coherente, por eso, su repuesta fue asentir con la cabeza a gran velocidad un par de veces.

-Genial.- escuchó y sin cambiar de posición, vio como el chico, con los palos de recogida al hombro, la cruzaba iniciando la marcha.

Solo entonces se sintió con fuerza como para exhalar todo ese aire que llevaba guardando desde su toque, relajarse y seguirle segundos después, con la esperanza de que esta tarea le hiciese olvidar estas tan placenteras como angustiosas sensaciones que le producía cada mínimo roce de su rubio amigo.

Y así fue como empezó esa mañana de verano en donde dos adolescentes habían decidido hacerle un favor a su comunidad limpiando esa maravilla de la naturaleza llamada playa.

Los primeros minutos fueron silenciosos, Yamato se comunicaba a base de gruñidos y maldiciones por no saber manejar sus cachivaches y Sora le respondía a base de gestos, muecas y algún veloz monosílabo. Pero como siempre cuando estaban juntos, pronto el deseo interior de ambos de relacionarse, comunicarse y entenderse fue dominando en ellos y tras media hora de recogida ya charlaban y reían con normalidad.

De esa forma, Ishida se maravilló y también se cansó por escucharla, cuando ella le dijo que le era imposible estar sin hacer nada y por eso en verano se apuntaba a todos los talleres posibles, y Takenouchi reprimió la actitud de su amigo cuando este le comunicó que su mayor plan para una mañana de verano era vaguear en la cama hasta que echasen algo decente en la televisión.

No había duda de que eran dos maneras muy diferentes de administrar el tiempo, pero los dos coincidieron en que no existía mejor plan que pasar el tiempo con un amigo, que por ello, la chica estaría dispuesta a renunciar a una de sus múltiples actividades y el portador de la amistad también reduciría sus horas de letargo mañanero.

Y entre una cosa y otra las horas fueron pasando, el sol se adueñó de ese cielo por el que también competía Ishida y su trabajo fue llegando a su fin.

De repente se encontraron en la misma situación del principio, con la vista fija en el mar cristalino, viendo sus tranquilas olas en las que algún madrugador ya se animaba a darse un chapuzón, no obstante había una notable diferencia y ese era el rostro de Ishida, también el de ella, pero sobre todo el de Yamato.

Estaba radiante, satisfecho y aliviado por su decisión de hacía unas horas. Por haber tenido templanza y no haber cogido el autobús de vuelta dejando plantados a los chicos de la gorra entre los que se encontraba la responsable de este nuevo estado de ánimo.

Miró de soslayo a Sora, observando esa tranquilidad que mostraban sus ojos, reflejando el mar o el cielo daba igual porque mar y cielo se hacían uno en ese lugar de ensueño.

Si hubiese actuado guiado por sus impulsos y su orgullo se habría perdido todo esto. Esta charla mañanera, este reconfortante trabajo, esas horas junto a ella en donde había aprendido un poquito más de la chica de sus sueños.

Se habría perdido contemplar su rostro, lo hermoso que se veía en este preciso instante y esa sonrisa que como de costumbre en ella, ya parecía estar tatuada en su cara.

Yamato dejó de mirarla cuando notó ese calor que empezaba a bombear su corazón, esos nervios que afloraban por sus poros en forma de sudor y ese nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar.

¿Había pasado una mañana memorable con ella sin ningún contratiempo y ahora su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa forma?, la respuesta a este dilema era fácil y es que solo entonces se le había pasado por la cabeza una descabellada idea, que era, a colación con uno de los temas tratados, ¿le gustaría pasar a Sora un poco más de su tiempo junto a él?, es decir, la idea de pedirle una cita a su mejor amiga se había plantado en su mente como una revelación y no parecía que tuviese intención de abandonarla hasta que se llevase a cabo.

Cerró los ojos intentando reflexionar pero se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo porque su cerebro o su corazón o todo su ser ya había tomado la decisión. Igual era consecuencia de una insolación o de la confianza en sí mismo que le había dado el hecho de que Sora hubiese estado toda la mañana encantadora con él, pero en ese momento todas las señales le decían que era lo correcto, que no podría salir mal y que nada cambiaría. A fin de cuentas, ella no conocía sus sentimientos por lo que quedaría como una amigable tarde entre amigos. Con Taichi quedaba a menudo, ¿por qué no hacer lo mismo con él?

Al abrir los ojos ya no había dudas en su mente y su mirada de determinación así lo reflejó.

-¿Te gusta el cine?.- soltó, pillando de improvisto a Sora y haciendo que Ishida, aparte de sentirse estúpido, empezase a flaquear una vez más.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- cuestionó la muchacha con despiste.

Nunca en su vida imaginaría que Yamato le pudiese estar pidiendo una cita.

Sin atreverse a mirarla, el bajista guardó las manos en los bolsillos y se hizo el desinteresado.

-No sé… cine, con su pantalla, sus butacas, sus palomitas…

La pelirroja rió.

-Pues sí… supongo, como a todo el mundo.

Ahora sí la miró un instante, pero en cuanto ella cruzó su mirada con él, este la volvió a desviar.

-Es que… hay una película que me gustaría ver….- comenzó, notando como sus palpitaciones se iban haciendo más intensas y desesperadas.

-¿Qué película?.- prosiguió Takenouchi, sin pillar todavía lo que pretendía su amigo.

El compañero de Gabumon se desesperó por lo difícil que lo estaba poniendo, pero no se rindió porque consideró que iba por buen camino y que aunque no quisiese tener una cita con él, la chica jamás rechazaría una propuesta de amigos.

Era el plan perfecto para tener una no cita de pareja en forma de cita de amigos, pero que en realidad era una cita de pareja encubierta en una no cita de amigos.

En su cabeza sonaba bastante más claro.

Continuando con su pose desentendida, el rubio se encogió de hombros.

-Es una peli… con sus actores y sus diálogos y sus… cosas….- tragó saliva, incapaz de seguir con esta enumeración sin sentido.

-Sí, he oído hablar de ella, creo que es muy buena- ayudó Sora de forma amena.

El rubio agradeció esa acción con una tierna sonrisa.

-Entonces… eh… ¿te apetece ir a verla?.- preguntó a todo correr en un arranque de valor.

Si lo dejaba unos minutos más, seguramente no habría sido capaz de hacerlo.

Sora quedó paralizada, igual que cuando había posado la mano en su hombro, le había hablado al oído, o la tarde pasada se escondió tras sus piernas en su tienda.

Justificaría esta reacción a su creciente enamoramiento por Yamato, y que por ello, su mente enferma y enamorada imaginaba cosas que no existían en una cordial invitación de amigos, porque seguramente eso era lo que le estaba proponiendo el portador de la amistad, una insignificante y poco comprometida salida de amigos.

Notando el calor en sus mejillas y sabiendo que si seguía como una estatua se delataría, volvió a asentir con la cabeza media docena de veces.

Yamato desbordó una alegría inaudita.

-¿Este sábado te parece bien?.- preguntó incrementando su confianza en sí mismo y en sus posibilidades.

Además, todo el mundo sabía que las citas de verdad tenían que ser en sábado.

Precisamente ese fue el pensamiento que cruzaba por la mente de Takenouchi en ese instante, provocando que de nuevo su respuesta tuviese que ser muda.

-Bien, genial…- manifestó Ishida cerrando los puños, aunque tratando de no parecer demasiado efusivo para no evidenciarse.- entonces… te llamo para concretar, ¿te parece?

La pelirroja, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano logró respirar y sacar el aire esta vez sí en forma de tímidas palabras.

-Sí, me parece.

...

Llevaba los últimos días de su vida analizando cada acción y cada palabra que tanto él como ella realizaron y dijeron en esa mágica mañana de trabajo ecológico.

Siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión y era que no recordaba que había sucedido exactamente para acabar en estas circunstancias, es decir, teniendo una cita de sábado con el chico por el que suspiraba.

Se encontraba en la misma posición en la que llevaba los últimos meses de su vida, que se resumía en un desbarajuste total tanto de su mente como de su corazón. Mentira, en realidad su corazón ya iba teniendo claro lo que quería y eso era precisamente lo que le hacía dudar tanto.

Ya estaba arreglada, de hecho llevaba desde primera hora de la tarde preparada debido a que Ishida no concretó hora por lo que quería estar lista cuando él la llamase y así no perder más tiempo.

Releía con suma atención la última carta que le había escrito, en donde le volvía a confesar sus sentimientos.

Notó como el papel se ablandaba entre sus manos, dándose cuenta de que estaba sudando, que los nervios le hacían sudar. Para no estropearla más la metió en su correspondiente sobre y la guardó en su bolso, convencida en ese instante de que se la daría. Claro que también estaba convencida de darle la anterior en su quedada del río y había acabado guardada en un cajón.

Se llevó la mano a los ojos desesperada, intentando encontrar una solución a todo este mareo que le producía el solo hecho de pensar en Yamato y por mucho que lo meditaba llegaba a una misma conclusión y era que debía ser sincera de una vez y… no existía un "y", porque no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que pasaría después, lo único que tenía claro era que le daba un vértigo atroz.

Sus reflexiones se vieron finalizadas cuando escuchó el teléfono.

De repente su mente quedó en blanco apoderándose de su cuerpo una desconcertante ilusión.

Corrió a contestar el teléfono antes de que lo hiciese su madre, que ya estaba a punto de descolgarlo.

-¡Es para mí!.- exclamó con histerismo, tanto que sobrecogió a la maestra de Ikebana que por acto reflejo retiró la mano de ese aparato como si quemase.

La mujer mantuvo la mirada a su hija esperando una explicación a este comportamiento, pero Sora no se percató de ese detalle y con emoción contestó la llamada.

-¿Sí?.- fue un milagro conseguir vocalizar.

Esperaba con impaciencia cual sería su estado, si compartiría sus nervios, cosa que consideraría como una buena señal, pero en un segundo todas sus ilusiones se vinieron abajo al escuchar la voz del hombre por la que había suspirado en su niñez, pero ya no en su adolescencia.

Resopló decepcionada, sin prestarle demasiada atención.

-Sí papá… bien papá… ya… oye papá ahora no puedo hablar mucho, te quiero.- despachó, dejando a Haruhiko flipando, mientras entregaba el auricular a su madre.- es papá, pero no te enrolles mucho que estoy esperando una llamada muy importante.

De nuevo estaba en su habitación, sentada sobre la cama, contemplando sus piernas que se balanceaban para delante y para atrás.

Las estiró unos instantes observándolas con atención y el pensamiento que le vino a la mente fue en forma de Yamato. ¿A él le gustarían sus piernas? Se ruborizó por pensar en esas cosas y sobre todo porque fuesen reales, que Yamato la mirase de esa forma, no solo como una amiga, también como una chica.

Desvió la vista al reloj y se preocupó, ¿a que sesión querría ir Yamato?, ¿y si quería ir a la "sesión golfa"?

Estas vez fue una risa lo que se le escapó, al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer el tronco contra la cama, negando por la cantidad de tonterías que era capaz de discurrir.

Miró otra vez el digivice y se lo llevó al pecho cerrando los ojos, tratando de relajarse, de disfrutar de este momento sin pensar en nada más.

No sabía el tiempo que había pasado, si segundos, minutos u horas, lo único que tenía claro era que en ese estado de calma el timbre del teléfono la había perturbado.

Alzó el tronco, dándose cuenta de que todo estaba en silencio, que era probable que hubiese sido su imaginación. Resopló desilusionada, pero entonces la voz de su madre pronunció su nombre.

Se puso alerta sin saber como reaccionar y Toshiko volvió a escucharse.

-¡Sora, teléfono!

Lo dijo con claridad, de verdad que no era un sueño.

Notó que toda su tranquilidad se esfumaba, que su corazón golpeando con violencia la expulsaba de su cuerpo, mientras torpemente se abría paso hasta el salón, donde su madre le tendía el teléfono.

Respiró hondamente, contó hasta tres mentalmente intentando retomar algo de calma y lo cogió.

Se lo llevó a la oreja con lentitud y tras un par de balbuceos, logró decir algo coherente.

-¿Sí?.- cuestionó con timidez, mientras se sonrojaba de forma anticipada.

-¡Sora!, ¿qué haces está tarde?

Se podría decir que jamás sintió tanta decepción de escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo.

-Ah… uh…- fue tan inesperado que ni siquiera le salieron las palabras. Encima, aunque fuese poco probable que lo adivinase, ella estaba convencida de que cada segundo hablando con él estaría más cerca de saber que estaba esperando a Yamato, y evidentemente que lo último que deseaba Takenouchi era que Yagami supiese sus incipientes sentimientos por el rubio.

-¿Estás ahí?.- preguntó Taichi extrañado.- que te llamaba para ir al cine, lo de siempre, Hika-chan quiere ir a ver una peli, mamá me obliga a acompañarla, es un rollo y no quiero aburrirme, ¿te vienes?

Cine. ¿Es qué el destino quería reírse de ella o quizá castigarla por algo?

No dejaría que nada ni nadie arruinase su esperada cita, por eso, mostró entereza.

-No puedo Taichi, tengo otros planes.

-¿Qué planes?

La pelirroja chasqueó la lengua al límite de su paciencia, ¿por qué tenía la sensación de que siempre tenía que ir dándole explicaciones de su vida a ese moreno bocazas?

-Pues planes que no son de tu interés.- dijo cortantemente.

Por supuesto que Yagami, tras salir de su estupor, también se molestó.

-Oye no hace falta que seas tan borde, con decir que pasas de mí y de mi hermanita bastaba.

Sora se sintió fatal, pero ya era tarde para disculpas, su amigo había colgado el teléfono.

Conociéndole, ahora tendría que estar rogándole a Taichi por su perdón mínimo un par de días.

Dejó el teléfono no queriéndose preocupar de eso en este momento, aunque también era verdad que le había servido para hacer desaparecer un poco sus nervios y su estado de pánico ante la inminente cita con Yamato.

Con este nuevo chasco regresó a encerrarse en su habitación en donde al primer sitio que se dirigieron sus ojos fue al reloj. Ya no llegarían a la sesión de las seis.

Se sentó esta vez en el escritorio, reordenando sus perfectamente colocados bolígrafos y papeles. En uno de esos hizo también un par de garabatos sin pensar, percatándose al mirarlo de que había dibujado a su amiga Mimi con un kimono.

Le sacó una sonrisa pensar en ella y decidió que le enviaría ese improvisado dibujo, convencida de que le haría una especial ilusión.

Le dio tiempo a encender el ordenador, a mirar su correo y hasta a responder un par de mails. Luego estuvo reorganizando las fotos de su último torneo de tenis. Había algunas en las que salía en unas poses bastante espectaculares. Recordó con regocijo algunos momentos de ese partido, como cuando remontó ese segundo set que ya parecía perdido y terminó ganando el último juego con esa increíble volea, la cual estaba registrada en la foto.

Sí, había sido un gran torneo y aunque no había conseguido la victoria estaba satisfecha con su tercera posición. Pensar en esto le hizo buscar la medalla de bronce que le otorgaron, la cual todavía no había hecho ni colgar.

Abrió el cajón superior de la mesa y la recogió con orgullo, pero otro objeto que estaba debajo de este fue el que captó su atención: su D-terminal, cuya lucecita indicadora de mensajes parpadeaba sin descanso.

Se preguntó desde cuando llevaría así, ya que metido en ese cajón seguramente no lo hubiese escuchado cuando sonó. Tras depositar la medalla sobre la mesa agarró el aparato comunicador y lo abrió.

Curiosamente no le sorprendió ver que el emisor era Yamato. Tomó aire intentado que le otorgase fuerzas para leerlo, a pesar de que a cada segundo tuviese más claro de lo que se trataba. Por eso no había habido ninguna llamada ni ninguna señal de vida.

Lo leyó aguantando la respiración y al terminar lo cerró bruscamente maldiciendo su acertada intuición.

Yamato había cancelado su cita.

Sintió rabia, tanta que tuvo ganas de romper algo o mejor dicho golpear a alguien, pero ese sentimiento duró relativamente poco, porque fue sustituido por otro mucho más fuerte, la decepción, el dolor, el sentimiento de abandono.

Notó ese malestar que le provocaba ganas de llorar, pero eso sí que no lo permitió, reprimió sus lágrimas en un vano intento de mostrarse fuerte y entera.

Precisamente por esto no quería enamorarse, por sentirse como se sentía justo ahora, ¿valía tanto la pena el amor como para sufrir de esta manera?

Se estaba angustiando demasiado, incluso deprimiendo por esta decepción, se dio cuenta de ello y se aterró porque no podía permitir que esto le hiciese caer en la oscuridad, que se encerrase en sí misma y en sus sombríos pensamientos de abandono.

Yamato no lo querría así, pero ahora él no estaba para tenderle la mano, por eso su mente dibujó rápidamente a la persona cuya mano siempre estaba tendida hacia ella.

Ni deseaba, ni se sentía capaz de quedarse sola esa tarde, porque sabía que sus sentimientos la carcomerían por dentro.

Sin pensarlo más tomó el teléfono y marcó un número que se conocía de memoria.

-Taichi, soy yo, ¿aún puedo ir al cine con vosotros?

Y el peso que estaba invadiendo su corazón se aligeró, al escuchar, sin ningún tipo de rencor, su respuesta afirmativa.

...

Esto ya empezaba a ser una rutina bastante desesperante.

Eso invadió la mente de Sora al cortar la llamada y ser consciente de que su amiga Naoko la había abandonado por unos chicos que… ni sabía quienes eran porque ya no le había prestado más atención.

Agosto estaba a punto de esfumarse y cuando eso ocurría en Odaiba se celebraba su famoso festival de verano, ese en el que se encontraba precisamente Takenouchi.

Y pensar que ya habían pasado tres años desde que se encontró con Ishida en ese mismo lugar tras volver del Digimundo y este, con un tan inocente como inapropiado comentario la hizo enfadar por primera vez.

Miró a su alrededor con una sonrisa nostálgica: los puestos adornados, los chiquillos correteando, las chicas con preciosos yukatas como el que este año sí, vestía ella misma, las parejas paseando acarameladas…

Puso una mueca de tristeza y desvió la vista pensando en el chico con el que le hubiese gustado pasear de esa manera y lo más desilusionante era que alguna vez en los días anteriores del plantón del cine llegó a imaginar que este año podría ser así.

Fantaseó que esa cita fuese el comienzo de algo, quizá de otras muchas más citas en las que se encontraría ir juntos al festival de verano. Él le diría lo guapa que estaba con ese yukata y ella se ruborizaría devolviéndole el cumplido, comerían algo de los puestos en donde él insistiría en invitar, jugarían a algún juego, puede que atrapase uno de esos preciosos pececitos dorados para ella y luego acabarían viendo los fuegos artificiales en la bahía, en donde, para ser un día perfecto, sellarían su amor con un beso.

Claro que todo eso era antes de que la abandonase, ya que desde entonces, en la mente de Sora, el nombre de Yamato venía siempre acompañado de un insulto y un bofetón.

Era increíble lo furiosa que estaba con él, se podría decir que jamás había estado tan enfadada con alguien, ganaba incluso a la vez que se "perdieron" en Kyoto, o cuando pasó de ella el primer día de la secundaria delante de sus nuevos amigos. Esta vez era diferente, le afectaba de otra forma distinta, puede que se debiese a que esta vez le había roto la ilusión por algo más profundo que la amistad.

En cualquier caso, Yamato no estaba ahí y hacía más de una semana que no sabía nada de él, en realidad eso no era cierto del todo, había conocido que estaba en Shimane, el pueblo de su abuela, lo que le enfadó todavía más ya que seguramente ese viaje estuviese organizado antes de proponerle la cita a ella. Lo que dejaba dos desmoralizadoras respuestas a su plantón: o Yamato era tan despistado que no había caído en esto, o había sido deliberado para dejarle plantada y vengarse de lo sucedido la mañana de la playa.

Definitivamente quería agarrarse a la primera posibilidad porque la segundo opción resultaría demasiado dolorosa y cruel.

Indistintamente del rubio responsable de sus quebraderos de cabeza, era la situación en la que se encontraba ahora.

Sola en medio de un lugar abarrotado de gente feliz.

No lo quería hacer y se odió por ser tan débil y dependiente pero ya buscaba en su móvil el número de su rescatador oficial Taichi, que seguramente se encontrase en ese mismo lugar, pero entonces un joven le hizo detener su acción.

Lo escaneó con detenimiento para cerciorarse de que no lo conocía.

Puso una mueca de expectación.

-¿Qué quieres?

El chico, que sería más o menos de su edad dibujó una desconcertante sonrisa que en ese momento Takenouchi no supo interpretar.

-Pareces sola.- comentó, acercándose demasiado a ella.

La tenista miró a su alrededor todavía sin captar lo que pretendía.

-Espero a alguien.- dijo mostrando su celular.

-Llevo rato mirándote y llevas como diez minutos ahí parada, así que sea quien sea a quien esperas te ha dado plantón.- dijo el muchacho agrandando su sonrisa.

Por instinto Sora dio un paso hacia atrás, arrugando el entrecejo por su comentario.

Un chico que no la conocía de nada alegrándose de que la dejasen plantada, ¿de que iba?

-Sí, genial, adiós.- despachó, volteando el rostro para concentrarse en su teléfono.

Entonces le agarró el brazo y a Sora ya no le desconcertó la acción, sino que le enfado y también comenzó a agobiarle. Creía por fin entender que pretendía ese joven. Era un baboso que quería babosearla.

Buscó a su alrededor a miles de chicas más bonitas que ella o por lo menos más llamativas, ¿por qué demonios no las molestaría a ellas?, la respuesta era sencilla, porque no estaban solas.

Nunca se había encontrado en una situación así, por lo que mentiría si dijese que no estaba algo apurada, pero si algo sabía era que nunca debía mostrar sus miedos ante esa clase de personas, por eso apartó la mano de su brazo con brusquedad y lo encaró.

-¿No has oído?, estoy esperando a alguien, vete a molestar a otra.

La muchacha resopló al ver que el tío plasta volvía a sonreír, sin intención alguna de largarse.

-Puedes esperar conmigo, seguro que te diviertes.- propuso, intentando pasar ahora su brazo por la cintura de ella.

Sora se revolvió impidiéndolo.

-Eres un poco pesado, ¿no?

-Y a ti te gusta hacerte la difícil, ¿no?.- imitó el joven con sorna, intentando una vez más tocarla más de la cuenta.

La portadora del amor hizo un gesto despectivo y dio unos pasos más.

-Pasa de mí.

Como si de una lapa se tratase, el chico anduvo la misma distancia que ella atosigándola.

-¿Qué opciones tienes?, ¿estar sola toda la noche?, ¿irte a tu casa? Reconócelo nena, soy tu mejor opción.

La paciencia de Takenouchi ya estaba más que rebosada, pero todavía le quedó templanza para enfrentarlo y dedicarle una tan adorable como malévola sonrisa.

-Escúchame chaval, prefiero que me arranquen los ojos antes de perder un solo segundo de mi vida con un babas como tú.

Por primera vez en esta incómoda y forzada charla, el babas en cuestión perdió la sonrisa, frunciendo el ceño claramente ofendido por esas despectivas palabras.

La tomó de la muñeca violentamente, de una forma que a la pelirroja hasta le asustó, pero no hubo tiempo a que él hiciese ningún comentario ni que ella pudiese reaccionar porque un brazo pasó alrededor del cuello de la joven atrayéndola hacia un cuerpo que entonces no reconoció, al mismo tiempo que sentía un aliento cerca de su oído y, eso sí, percibía una cautivadora fragancia característica de una persona en concreto.

-Siento llegar tarde cielo.- escuchó su voz y porque estaba demasiado petrificada por todo lo ocurrido en los últimos minutos, por lo que ni se enteró de que unos labios se posaban en su sien, depositándole un tierno beso. Luego, el recién aparecido que estrechaba a Sora contra sí miró con firmeza al muchacho que la molestaba.- ¿estás molestando a mi novia?

Al verlo, el chico la soltó de la muñeca en el acto, esta se acarició el lugar donde le había hecho presión, pero siguió sin poder reaccionar, le había dado un vuelco el corazón escucharle referirse a ella de esa forma.

-¿Tu novia?.- preguntó, dando unos pasos para atrás temeroso.

-Ajá, ¿eres uno de esos asquerosos babas que aprovechan que las chicas están solas para intentar presionarlas?.- cuestionó el recién llegado con desprecio.

La compañera de Piyomon escuchó un murmullo al que no dio significado, porque ella estaba obnubilada por ese rubio cabello que rozaba tiernamente su mejilla y esos ojos hechizantes que dirigidos a ese sujeto emanaban, iba a decir furia, pero no llegaba a provocarle ni eso, más bien se quedaba en asco y desprecio.

-Eh… uh… bueno…- el chico se hizo el despistado, por lo que seguramente su mirada también fuese increíblemente intimidante.- yo no sabía que era tu novia, ¿sabes?, de hecho fue ella la que me buscó a mí, es una golfa, deberías tenerla más atada.- excusó.

Ishida apretó los dientes, ahora sí, empezando a contener furia.

-Lárgate si no quieres que acabe rompiéndote la cara baboso de mierda.

Evidentemente que un ser tan cobarde que había ido a por Sora por pensar que sería una presa fácil estuvo a punto de orinarse en los pantalones por la expresión de rabia de Yamato, y en menos de dos segundos ya corría despavorido fuera de su alcance.

El portador de la amistad sonrió con triunfalismo por ver su huída, volviéndose lentamente a Sora, que le miraba inmutablemente, como si lo que tuviese ante ella fuese un espectro y no uno de sus mejores amigos.

Algo cohibido por esta atenta mirada y avergonzado por ser consciente de todas sus acciones, el músico apartó el brazo de alrededor de Sora y bajó la vista ruborizado.

En realidad no había pensado nada, simplemente había actuado de la forma en la que le había guiado el corazón al ver a ese cretino molestando a su Sora.

Ahora que lo meditaba, le parecía increíble que se hubiese atrevido a besarla, aunque viendo su mirada, daba la impresión de que esta ni se había enterado.

-Estaba paseando y… te vi con ese tío y… me pareció que se estaba poniendo pesado y…- tartamudeó con nerviosismo, buscó el rostro de Sora para ver si ya había realizado algún movimiento que indicase que seguía siendo una chica de carne y hueso y se alivió porque ya no lo miraba con tanto detenimiento, pero sí con el mismo desconcierto.

-¿No estabas en Shimane?.- reclamó al cabo de unos segundos.

-He vuelto hace unas horas y me apetecía ver el festival.

La pelirroja lo escuchó con atención, asintiendo cada palabra como si le fuese a convencer de algo, claro que no era así.

Hizo un sonido de irónica conformidad y se volteó, comenzando a andar.

No sabía porque reaccionaba de esa forma, porque si bien era cierto que había fraguado un enfado monumental con él en estos últimos diez días, también era verdad que nada más verlo se había desvanecido.

Sentía con retardo su aliento rozando su flequillo, su mano posada en su hombro y esos labios acariciando su sien. Todo eso que había provocado que lo único que desease era dejar caer la cabeza sobre su hombro y permitir que la resguardase de por vida. De verdad que su mayor felicidad habría sido esa, pero la coraza de furia que solía usar para protegerse, precisamente de sentimientos como los que le provocaba Ishida, era lo único que mostraba ante él.

Quería dejarle claro que con ella no se jugaba, que aunque nunca se lo dijese, ni se lo mostrase, le había hecho daño.

Yamato pestañeó un par de veces incrédulo, apresurándose a seguirle los pasos para que no perderla entre la multitud.

Definitivamente no era la bienvenida que esperaba.

-¿Estás enfadada?.- cuestionó con despiste.

No era capaz de recordar que había hecho mal con ella en los últimos tiempos, más que nada porque ni siquiera había estado en la ciudad.

Abrió los ojos al máximo, deseando que no fuese cierto, cuando su mente le enseñó la única respuesta que pudo concluir.

-¿Estabas ligando con esa capullo?.- preguntó agitado.

Sentía que iba a explotar solo por pensarlo.

Eso hizo que Sora parase en seco y lo enfrentase, mirándolo con terror y también decepción, ¿cómo podía pensar ese rubio creído que le podrían gustar esa clase de babosos?

-¿Qué?

-Ese tío no te merece, puedes aspirar a algo mucho mejor que un babas de feria, comparado con ese tío, hasta el panoli ecologista de la gorra me cae bien.- despotricó Ishida fuera de sí.

Takenouchi fue incapaz de seguirle, por lo que solo rodó los ojos con agotamiento y siguió su camino entre los puestos.

De nuevo huía y Yamato otra vez la siguió comenzando a desesperarse. Antes de irse al pueblo de su abuela hasta iban a tener una cita y ahora le rehuía como si fuese un apestado, ¿qué demonios había hecho mal?

-¡Espera!.- exclamó, haciéndola parar sujetándola de la muñeca.

Pero a Takenouchi le asqueó esa acción. Sabía que no era justa con su amigo, pero estaba usando los mismo métodos que el baboso de antes.

-¡No sois tan diferentes por lo que veo!.- exclamó zafándose.

Yamato la soltó, llegándole esa frase al alma, ¿le estaba comparando con el tío que la molestaba hacía unos segundos?, ¿ese del que se supone que la había salvado?

Claramente dolido, dio unos pasos para atrás agachando la cabeza para que ella no notase lo mucho que le había afectado esa comparación.

-Bien, no te molesto más, tranquila.- musitó tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos en un tono de frialdad.

Ahora era él quien se daba la vuelta y Sora la que maldijo su bocaza por haber hecho daño a su amigo de forma tan gratuita.

Se odiaba por actuar así, pero de no esconderse tras esa máscara de ira, se mostraría demasiado vulnerable y sufriría por cada acción o palabra de Yamato, cosa que por cierto ya ocurría, pero al menos así, él no lo sabía y no sufría con ella.

Pero no estaba siendo justa y realmente, tampoco quería estar enfadada con Ishida toda la vida, no podría aguantarlo.

-¡Dijiste que me llamarías!.- exclamó al fin y fue lo necesario para que el compañero de Gabumon se detuviese, volteándose lentamente hacia ella, temiéndose lo peor.

-Mierda, mierda…- maldijo apurado, repeinándose la melena para atrás con nerviosismo mientras se acercaba a ella.- no me digas que no te llegó el mensaje.

Jamás se perdonaría que ella pensase que le había dado plantón de forma deliberada.

Takenouchi bajó la vista haciendo un berrinche.

-Sí me llegó.- Ishida paró en seco agitando la cabeza perplejo. Ahora sí que no entendía nada.- pero cuando alguien me dice que me va a llamar, espero que me llame y un mensaje, no es una llamada.- sentenció la chica, tratando de no parecer excesivamente ridícula.

Se atrevió a mirar unos instantes la cara del joven, cerciorándose de que su comportamiento no estaba siendo racional, sino el rubio no tendría esa expresión tan confusa.

Yamato estaba meditando la surrealista respuesta de su amiga, tratando inútilmente de darle un sentido racional acorde con la pelirroja, pero por más que lo intentó no lo consiguió, sin embargo no se enfadó, es más le pareció increíblemente adorable que Sora tuviese una rabieta tan infantil.

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras la observaba, aprovechando para dejarse cautivar por lo espectacular que se veía con ese yukata veraniego y ese recogido que dejaba bien visible su cuello y su nuca.

Sin duda, a sus ojos, era la chica más preciosa del festival.

La chica llegó hasta un banco donde tomó asiento, el compañero de Gabumon no la hizo esperar demasiado y en cuestión de segundos estaba plantado frente a ella.

Fue entonces cuando se fijó en lo que manoseaba, abriéndolo y cerrándolo repetidamente.

Sorprendido, Yamato sacó su respectivo celular.

-No sabía que tenías móvil.

La pelirroja no llegó ni a alzar la cabeza, simplemente encogió los hombros.

-Me lo regaló mi papá, para que… no ocupe la línea de casa todo el tiempo.- dijo esto rápidamente. Si supiese que era por él.

El portador de la amistad esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Ha estado tu papá?

-Cuatro días la semana pasada.- respondió ella sin demasiado ímpetu.

-¿Qué bien, no?

-Sí…

La compañera de Piyomon se apoyó en el respaldo y suspiró. Ni tan siquiera había sido capaz de disfrutar de la visita de su progenitor por culpa de su plantón.

Entonces hubo una absurda pausa en donde Ishida quedó como una estatua con el dedo preparado en las teclas de su celular y donde Sora miraba a los viandantes de forma ausente. Al cabo de unos eternos segundos, Yamato habló:

-¿Y bien…?

Eso llamó la atención de la tenista, que lo observó, extrañándose por su posición. Daba la impresión de que esperaba algo.

-¿Y bien qué?

Yamato no pudo contener la risa, él creía que era bastante obvio.

-Tu número, ¿me lo das?

Y por supuesto que tal atrevimiento indignó a la muchacha, que apresuró a guardar su móvil y girar el rostro.

-¿Por qué tendría que dártelo?, ¿para que me digas que me vas a llamar y luego no me llames?, para eso no lo necesitas, puedes seguir mandándome mensajitos al D-terminal.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro del rubio, guardando también su teléfono.

Realmente estaba enojada, ahora entendía esa historia que había oído alguna vez de Taichi y una famosa horquilla, porque por fin estaba comprobando que Sora era capaz de agarrarse berrinches de escándalo por las más absolutas nimiedades.

Al no recibir ninguna respuesta por parte del varón, Sora lo miró de soslayo. Era obvio que pese a su comportamiento terco estaba deseando que Yamato tuviese su número y le llamase cuantas veces quisiera, por eso temió que ya no insistiese más.

Pero fue incapaz de interpretar su expresión: rostro serio, manos en los bolsillos y vista al horizonte, ¿y si ahora el enfadado era él?

La chica tragó saliva sin saber como reaccionar, quizá, era hora de enterrar el hacha de guerra y dejar de intentar cubrirse con esa capa de enfado que también le causaba un tremendo dolor.

Lo miró ya descaradamente, sus gestos se volvieron más receptivos, pero cuando estaba a punto de intentar decir algo, Ishida actuó.

Tomó asiento a su lado con una largo suspiro.

-En Shimane hay un árbol.

Takenouchi quedó desconcertada, mientras el rubio ladeaba la cara para mirarla, portando una tan tierna como enigmática sonrisa.

-El pueblo queda abajo y la casa de mi abuela está en lo alto por lo que siempre es necesario algún vehículo para ir al pueblo, donde tampoco hay gran cosa, pero al menos hay una peluquería donde por supuesto jamás permitiré que me vuelvan a meter la tijera…- prosiguió, riendo inmerso en sus recuerdos.

Por más que lo intentó, la pelirroja fue incapaz de encontrar sentido a su historia.

-Yamato, ¿qué es esto?

Este la ignoró, continuando con su relato.

-Por eso no he podido salir de casa de mi abuela en todo el tiempo, me he pasado los últimos diez días de mi vida mirando por una ventana o desde fuera, en el campo, pero siempre con la misma vista, un árbol, el árbol de Shimane, el que se ve desde casa de mi abuela.- finalizó. Hizo una pausa y penetró con su mirada los rubís prohibidos de su amiga.- así que, por mucho que te molestase mi plantón y mi no llamada, creo que ya he cumplido mi penitencia mirando durante eternos diez días el árbol de Shimane, ¿no te parece?

Aunque le hubiese dado la excusa más idiota del mundo, Sora habría sido incapaz de rechazarla si venía acompañada de esa mirada y de esa sonrisa traviesa y profundamente sincera, que en cuestión de segundos ya le había sido contagiada.

No tuvo fuerzas para decir nada, solo para sonreír complacida, rebosando ya esa dulzura y cariño característica en ella y que para Yamato era su más ansiada droga.

Se habría pasado toda la noche contemplándola, pero eso haría que el revoltijo que se apoderaba de su cuerpo cuando empezaba a atormentarse por lo que le hacía sentir le impidiese disfrutar de este momento, que consideró que podría ser su cita no celebrada.

Tratando de escapar de la marea de sentimientos llevó la vista al digivice, esbozando una nueva sonrisa por ver la hora que marcaba.

Sin más, se levantó.

-Sora, van a empezar los fuegos.- anunció. Sin llegar a concluir lo que le estaba proponiendo, Sora le siguió por inercia.- y este año quiero verlos en un sitio muy especial.

-¿La bahía?.- cuestionó Takenouchi con ilusión.

Ishida rió.

-Ahí los veo todos los años, este año quiero verlos desde lo más alto.

...

-¿Habías montado alguna vez aquí?.- preguntó el rubio, mirando emocionado todos los puestos del festival desde las alturas y por su puesto una gran panorámica de la bahía y la ciudad.

La chica observó por la ventana de la cabina compartiendo su emoción.

-Una vez, con mis padres, cuando nos acabábamos de mudar, quería ver si desde aquí se veía mi antigua casa en Hikarigaoka.

La noria gigante, tan característica de Odaiba, siguió girando, mientras las luces de los fuegos les empezaban a iluminar.

-Mi padre me quiso montar una vez pero me daba miedo.- habló el chico, dejándose hechizar por todos esos colores que inundaban el cielo.

-¿Miedo?.- inquirió la muchacha arqueando una ceja. No se imaginaba a su amigo teniéndole miedo a este tipo de cosas.

Ishida sonrió, dejando de mirar por un segundo el cielo, aprovechando que la noria bajaba, para deleitarse con la chica.

-No se lo digas a nadie, pero cuando era niño tenía vértigo.

Sora se llevó la mano a la boca para aguantarse la carcajada. Le preocupó que el músico pudiese ofenderse por su acción pero le alivió ver que su sonrisa se había ampliado todavía más.

-¿Vértigo?.- preguntó, ya con un poco de mesura.- no te creo, ¿cómo entonces pudiste volar o caer desde lo más alto tantas veces en el Digimundo?

Nuevamente la noria había realizado el giro y ya les volvía a elevar.

-Bueno, supongo que cuando te caes de un risco a un río en un mundo extraño e inquietante se te pasan ese tipo de cosas, fue lo que se dice una terapia de choque.- explicó.

La portadora del amor lo escuchó anonadada, observando como su cara y sus ojos eran iluminados por esa gama de colores que producían los fuegos artificiales. En esos momento parecía un niño ilusionado, porque en verdad, mirando el cielo con tanta fijación, le pareció que sus ojos emanaban un brillo muy especial.

-Ahora ya no me detendrá nunca nada, quiero llegar a los más alto, a donde cuelgan las estrellas.- musitó el joven con ensoñación.

Y aunque lo había dicho para él, Takenouchi lo escuchó y le pareció lo más adorable que había presenciado en mucho tiempo.

Se prometió a sí misma que haría que Yamato luchase siempre por sus sueños y no los abandonase jamás, para que así esa mirada de ilusión e inocencia que mantenía en estos momentos nunca le abandonase. Que nunca dejase de soñar, ni diese la espalda a ese niño que residía en él y quien sería el que al final cumpliese sus sueños.

Entonces la noria dejó de subir, pero tampoco bajó, se había quedado detenida en lo más alto, como estaban haciendo con todas las cabinas para que disfrutasen del espectáculo.

Sora por fin aprovechó para mirar los fuegos directamente y no reflejados en los océanos de su amigo, lo que no se esperaba era que pronto tuviese compañía.

Sin mediar palabra, Yamato se había pasado de su asiento al de enfrente, quedando así al lado de la pelirroja. Esta fue consciente de ello al notar el bamboleo de la cabina que le hizo buscar agarre, cosa que provocó un poco la risa del rubio.

-¿Volabas agarrada a pulso a la garra de Birdramon y te da miedo que se mueva un poco la cabina?.- cuestionó con sorna.

La tenista dejó de agarrarse, enrojeciendo lo justo para que Yamato sonriese satisfecho.

-No es lo mismo.- dijo, intentando seguir conservando su dignidad.

-Ya…- contestó Ishida pinchándola un poco más. Luego, mientras expandía los brazos en el respaldo de una forma bastante cómoda, volvió a dejarse cautivar por el espectáculo de luces y pólvora.

-¿A que jamás los habías visto tan cerca?

Podría haber sido perfectamente una pregunta sin respuesta, pero conociendo a Sora, que casi siempre tenía respuestas para todo, le extrañó que no dijese nada.

Se volteó para mirarla y al principio no entendió lo que hacía, rascándose constantemente el ojo de tal manera que daba la impresión de que se lo quería sacar. Al ver sus lágrimas y sus gemidos de incomodidad, reaccionó.

-¿Por qué lloras?, ¿te da miedo?.- cuestionó intranquilo.

-No lloro, es que se me ha metido algo en el ojo. Normal, a esta altura…- se quejó, pasándose los dedos por el ojo como una posesa.

-Pero si las cabinas están cerradas…- reflexionó el rubio. Negó, tomándola de los hombros para enfrentarla.- conmigo no hace falta que inventes excusas. Puedes decirme porque lloras.

-¡Que no lloro!.- exclamó la chica con irritación, mostrando su ojo enrojecido, cuando el otro estaba perfectamente.- ¿te crees que solo sé llorar de un ojo?, que se me ha metido algo y debe ser grande.

El músico se convenció, inspeccionando su ojo para ver si a simple vista veía lo que le molestaba.

Era tan desagradable esa sensación de tener una cuchilla en tu ojo que Takenouchi ni se dio cuenta de que el chico del que estaba enamorada se encontraba parado a escasos milímetros, que sus manos ya le sujetaban el rostro, inclinándolo un poco para tener mejor visión.

-Pues yo no veo nada.- dijo con inocencia.

Y Sora cerró los ojos desesperada, mientras más lágrimas salían del órgano herido.

-Déjalo…- pidió, apoyando las manos sobre las del rubio para que soltase su rostro, pero este no se movió.

-Espera…

La chica quedó inmovilizada, mientras Ishida acortaba prácticamente del todo la distancia que separaba sus labios del ojo de ella. Seguidamente sopló con suavidad y delicadeza.

Takenouchi notó como ese aire mentolado directo de su Yamato acariciaba su mejilla, penetraba en su ojo refrigerándolo y calmándolo y hasta llegaba a despeinarle un poco los mechones que colgaban de su recogido. Lo sintió hasta tres veces y puede que no sacase al intruso del ojo, pero sí se lo anestesió por completo, apartando cualquier signo de molestia.

Cerró los ojos, recreándose en ese bienestar.

Yamato dejó de soplar al escuchar un placentero gemido que le erizó hasta el último rincón de la piel y ver esa expresión de felicidad adornar su rostro de diosa, porque en esos instantes solo podía ser de una diosa.

No tuvo fuerzas para apartar las manos de sus mejillas, mientras la miraba con cariño, necesidad, amor y también deseo. Sentía la profunda necesidad de besar sus labios, adueñarse de ellos, que le hiciesen estremecer y quedase grabada esa sensación para siempre en su corazón, para que fuese capaz de reproducirla con fiel nitidez en sus sueños.

Dejó la mente en blanco, porque no quería que ningún estúpido remordimiento le detuviese, su corazón bombeaba indicando el camino, y ese pasaba por Sora, por sus labios, por besarlos.

Bajó lo justo la cara cuando ella por fin abrió los ojos haciendo que este se detuviese, siendo al fin consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, de que una nueva debilidad había vuelto a poner en peligro su importante y prioritaria amistad.

Lo que no sabía era que Sora se había quedado sin respiración al encontrarlo en esas circunstancias. No podía creer que fuese a besarla, aunque todo parecía indicar que sí, pero también era verdad que desde dentro puede que tuviese una perspectiva que desde fuera fuese diferente.

Le daba igual, no quiso pensarlo más, había pasado un mes entero pendiente de Yamato y ya estaba harta de sentirse como se sentía, estaba dispuesta a dar el siguiente paso y si salía mal ya buscaría la forma de arreglarlo.

No podía seguir viviendo así, seguir sufriendo así, seguir otorgándole a su amigo una amistad que a día de hoy era imposible cumplirla, porque lo que sentía por él superaba este sentimiento y no estaría tranquila hasta que él lo supiese.

Por eso, cerró lo ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante, ofreciéndose para que él depositase ese beso cuando lo desease.

No llegó, notó que su estómago le salía por la boca, quizá por los nervios, quizá porque la noria ya bajaba de nuevo.

Con miedo por lo que se encontraría abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de que Yamato ni siquiera estaba a su lado. ¿Cuándo había dejado de notar sus manos aprisionando su rostro? No era capaz de adivinarlo.

Observó que el músico ya estaba en el asiento de enfrente, con la mirada fija en la ráfaga final de fuegos y un semblante serio que no había visto en toda la noche.

Solo entonces sus oídos fueron captando el ensordecedor estruendo de los fuegos y su vista los buscó en el firmamento.

¿Y si él se había dado cuenta de su acción?, ¿de que esperaba un beso suyo?

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, rezando porque no fuese así, aunque conociéndole, aunque así fuese, seguramente él jamás haría alusión al tema para no avergonzarla.

Pero de lo que no había discusión era de que el beso no se había producido, de que él nunca había tenido intención de dárselo, de que su corazón enamorado le había jugado una mala pasada.

Apretó los dientes, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no derramar lágrimas, estas sí de verdad

No volvieron a cruzar sus miradas en todo el trayecto, cada uno fue inmerso en sus propios dilemas del corazón, que curiosamente eran los mismos.

...

Pese a como acabó su viaje en la noria volvieron juntos a casa. No hubo una gran conversación, pero sí lo suficientemente cordial como para seguir fingiendo que lo único que buscaban el uno del otro era su amistad.

La compañera de Piyomon estaba terriblemente perturbada, pero ya no solo por lo que no había pasado en la cabina, también por los silencios que ocupaban su conversación de vuelta a casa. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no experimentaba estos silencios tan incómodos con su amigo Yamato y por mucho que sucediese entre ellos, seguía siendo la única persona en el mundo con la que se encontraba a gusto en silencio y no quería perder eso.

Por este motivo, olvidando por un momento su desbarajuste emocional, se decidió a romper el hielo.

-Por cierto, no te he dado las gracias.- dijo de repente.

Ishida tragó saliva temeroso e hizo un semi gruñido, que era su forma de invitarla a continuar.

-Por lo del tipo ese baboso.- el rubio suspiró de entendimiento. Con tanto ajetreo ni se acordaba como había empezado la noche.- es cierto que yo estaba a punto de deshacerme de él pero tu manera de resolver las cosas fue mejor que la que yo tenía pensada.- comentó, haciendo un divertido movimiento con la rodilla.

Yamato sintió un agudo dolor en sus partes solo por imaginarlo, pero se contagió de la sonrisa de la joven, dejando a un lado también sus sentimientos.

-No hay de qué, además, ya sabes que yo me siento bien salvando y protegiendo a la gente que quiero, me siento necesario.- dijo sin reparar en sus palabras.

Enrojeció con ella al ser consciente.

-Ya me entiendes…

-¡Sí!.- apresuró a echarle un cable Sora. Lo último que deseaba era otra confusión por un gesto o unas palabras amables del portador de la amistad.

-Me he divertido, después de estar diez días viendo un árbol, no podía pedir más.- manifestó el bajista y vocalista de los "Wolves", deteniéndose a la par que Sora.

-Mi casa.- anunció ella como cual E.T.

-Ya nos veremos en el insti o en el Digimundo o algo ¿no?.- despachó el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa. La joven asintió.- bien… nos vemos, adiós.- despidió.

-Adiós, gracias por acompañarme.- dijo la chica, para que de inmediato Yamato siguiese su camino.

A penas se había alejado dos metros cuando le empezó a sonar el celular. Lo sacó con desgana, pensado seguramente que sería su padre preguntándole alguna estupidez de las tareas del hogar, se extrañó cuando vio en la pantalla un número que no reconoció.

Al poco la llamada se cortó.

Su mente solo dedujo una opción que incluía girar la cara hacia atrás para ver si estaba en lo cierto.

Sonrió al ver a Sora saludándole con el móvil en la mano, este asintió con la cabeza y le devolvió el saludo. Segundos después la chica empezó a trotar escaleras arriba por la fachada de su edificio y Yamato, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, guardó en sus contactos este preciado número, el de, como inconscientemente lo inscribió "mi Sora".

...

...

_Había estado a milímetros de cagarla para siempre y perder la amistad y buena relación que tengo con una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, en realidad con la persona alrededor de la que quiera o no está girando mi corazón y por tanto mi vida en el último tiempo._

_¿Cómo se me ocurrió pensar que me podría besar?_

_Creo que la altura de esa maldita noria gigante me colapsó el cerebro, pero por un instante no solo tuve la ilusión de que así fuese, también la esperanza._

_Y ahora me pregunto, ¿qué habría pasado si Yamato Ishida hubiese juntado sus labios con los míos?, y lo más inquietante, ¿habría significado algo para él o simplemente hubiese sido como otra de esas chicas con las que se besa?, o por lo menos besaba el año pasado._

_No creo que él hubiese sido capaz de eso, que me besase sin ningún sentimiento respaldando esa acción, que jugase de esa forma conmigo y pusiese en peligro nuestra amistad. Por eso, si Yamato me hubiese besado en ese momento que no puedo parar de revivir habría sido porque significaba algo para él, tal vez porque le guste._

_Pero no fue así._

_Huyó de mí lo antes que pudo, lo que me confirma que todas sus sonrisas, esa especie de cita que me propuso y luego no cumplió, y estar increíblemente encantador conmigo siempre es su forma de ser, de demostrar su amistad hacia mí. No siente nada más, no hay ningún coqueteo amoroso como alguna vez pude imaginar, por lo que yo ya tengo claro lo que debo hacer: olvidarme de él._

_Por muy especial que me haga sentir, no vale la pena sufrir tanto por algo que no es correspondido._

_Lo evitaré, me alejaré lo suficiente hasta que se me pase, por mucho que me duela no solo renunciar a él, también a este sentimiento que me produce y ha sido el motivo de mis sonrisas durante el último tiempo._

_Ya no es suficiente para hacerme feliz, ya ansío y necesito algo más que jamás podré obtener, por eso ya es el momento de hacerlo desaparecer._

_Por esta clase de cosas me daba miedo el amor, porque sabía que mi destino era este punto en el que me encuentro ahora._

_Pero él no tiene la culpa, no tengo que enfadarme con él, debo hacerlo conmigo misma por ser tan débil, por haberme enamorado de la persona equivocada, de uno de mis mejores amigos._

_Va a ser difícil pero lo conseguiré, mis sentimientos por Yamato serán los que deben ser y él se merece: de amistad._

...

Agosto 2002

...

.

* * *

N/A: ¿os suena este final?, sah ¿verdad?, hace unas cuantas historias Yamato finalizaba sus reflexiones de la misma forma, por lo que queda claro por lo que está pasando Sora en este momento, por la misma etapa de negación y alejamiento que pasó Yamato y que acabó en ese San Valentín donde sin ninguno de los dos saberlo, Sora le otorgó su amor despertándolo de su letargo. ¿Acabará entonces la etapa turbia de Sora como la de Yamato?… está siguiendo sus pasos, mientras Ishida, ahora que parecía que se había estancado y simplemente disfrutaba empieza a volver a atormentarse.

Y por segundo capi consecutivo digo: ¡Y lo fácil que sería todo si ese beso se hubiese producido!, ¿o no? chananana… (hacía tiempo que no hacía eso, nostalgia de DA2027)

Ya no digo más, espero que os haya gustado este capi, que por cierto, fue de los primeros que ideó mi cabeza antes de que existiese este fic siquiera. Simplemente imaginaba momentos del sorato surgiendo al final una historia que estaría dentro mi gran historia del sorato que es esta.

Muchas gracias por hacerlo real, soy feliz compartiendo mi historia soratista y espero que vosotros también seáis felices leyéndola, y si queréis seguir haciéndolo, no os podéis perder el próximo capítulo… **¡Historia de una carta!**

Cuídense, saluditos!

Publicado: 24/10/2012


	16. Historia de una carta

**Historia de una carta**

...

Septiembre 2002

...

_Sueños, sueños… ¡sueños!, ¡Yamato cuando entenderás que jamás la vas a besar en ningún otro sitio que no sean sueños!_

_A ella no le gustas, asúmelo, jamás le gustarás, a ella le gustan otro tipo de chicos, panolis ecologistas o mejor dicho atléticos con peinados imposibles._

_¿Qué hago entonces pidiéndole citas?_

_Supongo que me dí esa satisfacción, que por otro lado no pude cumplir por culpa del secuestro de mi padre para ir a Shimane, de tener con la cita que siempre desearía tener y sé que nunca podré llevar a cabo con otra chica que no sea ella._

_Esa no resultó, pero al menos, pudimos tener una improvisada cita en el festival, donde una vez más casi la vuelvo a cagar, casi vuelvo a caer en mi debilidad, pero es que es tan adorable, me hace tan feliz tenerla a mi lado que me angustia pensar que nunca la vaya a poder tener como yo deseo._

_De todas formas, el verano no acabó, pero las vacaciones sí y regresamos al instituto donde la veo todos los días sentada a cuatro pupitres delante de mí, aunque tampoco hemos cruzado demasiadas palabras en estas dos semanas que llevamos de clase. _

_Es extraño, porque Sora se supone que ya no estaba enfadada conmigo y desde siempre ha querido tener buena relación, quiero decir que me hablaba en los descansos de clase, se sentaba a mi lado a comer algunas veces, me preguntaba por mis cosas, y en general hablábamos sin ninguna dificultad, pero desde que volvimos todo eso ha desaparecido._

_Soy incapaz de entenderlo, porque tampoco quiero agobiarla, presionarla y parecer un paranoico que reclama su atención, pero juraría que está como distante conmigo._

_Quizá no me perdonó la no llamada, pero por lo que me enteré después ese día fue al cine con Taichi así que supongo que para ella fue mejor así. Pudo ir con el chico que le gusta en vez de con el amigo gruñón que le deja plantada._

_Por eso creo que no entiendo nada y aunque la eche de menos, tal vez es mejor así, que nos distanciemos. Este verano ocurrieron demasiadas cosas que la pueden confundir y sobre todo hacerme a mí perder la calma y estropear la relación que mantengo con ella._

_Así yo no quedo como el malo, es ella la que ya no quiere estar tanto conmigo. Supongo que porque este verano habrá compartido momentos con Taichi y quiere concentrarse más en él._

_¡Demonios!, ¿cuándo se harán novios oficiales y acabará mi agonía? En realidad, sé que cuando eso pase, sufriré mucho más que ahora, pero al menos se acabará esa indecisión, más que indecisión pequeña esperanza, porque mientras ella no confiese sus sentimientos abiertamente por Yagami yo aún puedo pensar, aunque solo sea un poquito, que puede desarrollar sentimientos por mí, que yo le puedo gustar, que lo que siento puede ser recíproco._

_Solo quiero asegurarme de que no existe ni una minima posibilidad y podré seguir viviendo, no feliz pero al menos sí más tranquilo, triste pero tranquilo._

...

...

El chico sostenía atónito toda la montaña de libros que su hermano le iba depositando entre los brazos, vislumbrando entre ellos desde libros musicales, novelas juveniles, mangas, pasando por los famosos anuarios que tuvieron que buscar hace tres años, hasta llegar a los libros que tenía en marcha en la secundaria.

Pero en ninguno de ellos se encontraba el que buscaban.

El mayor quedó mirando su estantería vacía con los brazos en jarra y frunció el ceño pensativo.

-Tendría que estar aquí.

Takeru depositó la pila de libros sobre la cama, dedicándole una sonrisa de conformidad a su hermano.

-No importa, le diré a mamá que me lo compre.

Ishida hizo un gesto con la mano deteniendo esa inaceptable idea.

-No digas tonterías, mamá no te va comprar un libro que yo ya tengo.

El portador de la esperanza suspiró apesadumbrado. Sabía que si no lo encontraba, Yamato se sentiría culpable por hacerle gastar a su madre un dinero extra por culpa de su desorden y su mala memoria.

-Igual tu clase no lo leyó.- dijo el rubio menor tratando de buscar una solución que no hiriese a su hermano, a sabiendas de que era una mentira ya que hasta Taichi había encontrado ese libro de lectura de quinto de primaria entre su caótica habitación.

Yamato negó.

-Sí que lo leí, me acuerdo perfectamente.- aseguró el músico rotando sobre sus pies sin perder detalle de cada rincón de su habitación, para ver si con un poco de suerte lograba recordar donde lo había dejado.

El compañero de Patamon bajó la cabeza abatido, hasta que una nueva idea cruzó su mente iluminando su rostro.

-¡No te preocupes!, se lo pediré a Sora-san, seguro que ella lo encuentra antes.

Lo que jamás se imaginó el alegre niño era que para Yamato eso era una opción más pésima que la de hacerle comprar otro libro a Natsuko.

-Yo soy tu hermano, heredarás mi libro.

Al chico le sorprendió tal reacción, porque hasta donde recordaba, a pesar de que Yamato era reacio a delegar funciones de hermano mayor a los demás, con Sora no le ocurría eso.

Le gustaba compartir su "hermandad" con ella, es decir, a su Takeru. ¿Qué podría haber ocurrido para que ahora lo rechazase tan tajantemente?

Sabiendo que era una pregunta que muy posiblemente no tuviese una respuesta que no fuese un gruñido, Takeru se lanzó.

-Hermano, ¿has discutido con Sora-san?.- cuestionó con timidez y son su carita más adorable para que su hermano se mostrase receptivo.

Esa pregunta le penetró como si de una fina aguja se tratase, sin embargo, aunque sus músculos faciales se tensaron un segundo, supo mantener la calma y mostrar indiferencia. Takaishi lo conocía demasiado bien para poder percibir esas milésimas de desconcierto.

-No.- dijo sin más. Tampoco mentía.- pero solo quiero que tengas claro quien es tu hermano mayor.- expresó con determinación.

Y el rubio quedó perplejo, tanto que tuvo que quitarse el gorro y rascarse la cabeza para ver si así entendía mejor las palabras de su hermano. Cerró los ojos exasperado al imaginarse lo peor. ¿Acaso su hermano volvía a tener esos celos que le poseyeron en su primera aventura en el Digimundo?

-Yamato, pensé que ya no eras tan… ya sabes, posesivo.- lo suavizó todo lo que pudo, tampoco quería que se pensase que lo rechazaba.

Ishida dibujó una triste sonrisa al mismo tiempo que negaba. Se encaró a ese niño que si seguía así dentro de un par de años ya le sacaría una cabeza, apoyando la mano en su hombro, dándole una gran confianza.

-Takeru no te confundas, no es por eso. Hace ya mucho tiempo que descubrí que tienes que crecer y valerte por ti mismo.- eso confundió todavía más al menor.

-¿Entonces?

-Lo que quiero decir...- hizo una pausa intentando acomodar las palabras, porque realmente le causaban una enorme tristeza, no solo por su hermano, también por lo que significaba para él mismo.-… lo que tienes que saber es que tu hermano soy yo en el sentido de que soy yo el que va a estar siempre ahí, a tu lado, en todas las etapas de tu vida.

El chico sonrió.

-Hermano, lo sé, pero sé que para Sora-san también soy importante y que siempre voy a poder contar con ella también.- dijo, reafirmando sus palabras con un gesto con la cabeza.

Takeru se encogió al notar la mirada de su hermano, que rápidamente la apartó de él. Reflejaba una gran aflicción, como nunca la había visto antes.

Ishida giró la cara levemente, como intentando encontrar algo que no le llevase al camino que su corazón estaba recorriendo en estos instantes, ese camino donde Takenouchi estaba cada vez más lejos.

Era obvio que por mucho que adorase a Takeru, si Sora ya empezaba a dejar de interesarse por él, pronto también dejaría atrás a Takaishi, por eso era mejor prepararlo para que no se llevase un trauma demasiado fuerte.

-Lo sé, ella te quiere mucho.- dijo, tras recomponerse un poco.- pero, no siempre va a estar ahí, quiero decir que hará su vida, empezará a salir con algún chico, se casará, tendrá hijos… y todo eso ocupará todo su tiempo y su corazón.- susurró con debilidad.

Takaishi quedó sin habla, no por lo que Ishida le había comunicado, porque al optimista muchacho no le entraba eso en la cabeza, es decir, él era bastante diferente a su hermano en ese aspecto y si algo odiaba era perder el contacto con las personas que quería. Por eso, no temía que Sora saliese de su vida nunca, lucharía porque permaneciese.

La causa de la preocupación del joven fue la expresión de su hermano, pese a que tratase de ocultarlo estaba abatido diciendo eso. Era evidente que no pensaba en Takeru sino en sí mismo.

El chico se sobresaltó sin podérselo creer, ¿tan enamorado estaba su hermano de Sora?

Bueno, él siempre había tenido sus sospechas de que le gustase y sobre todo la ilusión de que así fuera, pero nunca se llegó a imaginar hasta que punto.

Volvió en sí, cuando Yamato, olvidando este momento tan revelador, chasqueó los dedos eufórico.

-¡La habitación de papá!

Takeru agitó la cabeza sin entender.

-¿Cómo?

Pero Yamato ya había salido de su cuarto, escuchándosele desde el pasillo.

-¡Que papá siempre coge mis libros para sus cosas!

Al portador de la amistad le costó comprender, hasta que recordó para que demonios había ido a casa de su hermano: el dichoso libro de lectura que les habían mandado.

-¡Que va a hacer papá con un libro de quinto grado!.- exclamó con suspicacia.

Pero ya no obtuvo respuesta del rubio mayor, lo que sí empezó a escuchar fueron unos estruendosos ruidos de la habitación de al lado.

Tuvo curiosidad en asomarse para ver que hacía su hermano, pero otra parte de su ser le ganó la batalla a su curiosidad y fue el lado sentimental.

Era el momento ideal para descubrir si su hermano quería a Sora tanto como sospechaba.

A sabiendas de que con Yamato presente jamás le dejaría enredar en sus cajones, el niño aprovechó estos minutos en soledad para hacer un registro digno del FBI.

Debía ser rápido, porque si Yamato le pillaba, se cogería un enfado monumental, más todavía si encontraba algo que delatase sus sentimientos.

Como conocía a su hermano, comenzó por el sitio donde más fácil, dada su vagancia, podría guardar las cosas importantes, es decir, esas que se pasase horas mirándolas y remirándolas en su escritorio. Ese sitio era precisamente el cajón de dicho mueble.

Lo primero que había era una libreta bastante manoseada de color azul. La identificó como la libreta de las canciones de Yamato, pero incluso así la abrió, quizá ahí encontrase la pista reveladora. Llegó hasta la última página donde había garabatos de notas musicales y el comienzo de una letra "Negai Kanaeru Kagi" (La llave que concede los deseos) se titulaba. Supuso acertadamente que sería la canción en la que estaría trabajando últimamente, porque después de eso, las demás páginas estaban en blanco. Ni un corazón con su nombre y el de Sora, ni un dibujo de ella, ni nada que indicase que esa chica era la musa de sus letras.

Comprobó la puerta, le tranquilizó seguir escuchando ruido, ahora sonó como si cayese una montaña de libros, por lo que Yamato todavía estaba bastante entretenido.

Sus movimientos se volvieron apresurados, pasando con desesperación más hojas sin nada significativo, una réplica en miniatura de un x-wing, bolis seguramente gastados, lápices roídos, púas, un disco que ni se molestó en leer de quien era, un sobrecito cuadrado con una especie de goma dentro que menos mal, por el bien de su inocencia infantil, que no paró a pensar en lo que era, hasta que entonces, creyó que llegó al premio gordo.

Se trataba de una cajita de madera y algo en su interior le decía que ahí estaba la pista que buscaba, quizá porque siempre los tesoros se encontraban en recipientes como ese.

Estaba dispuesto a abrirla cuando sus ojos chocaron con lo último que quedaba en el cajón y su curiosidad por lo que hubiese en esa caja pasó a un segundo plano porque conociendo a su hermano, puede que guardase ahí la entrada de la última peli de Star Wars, sin embargo en el cajón sí que se encontraba el tesoro que buscaba.

Dejó la cajita a un lado y tomó esa foto entre sus manos. La foto que le hizo comprar él mismo, la foto del "Paseo de los enamorados" de sus "hermanos" que pensó que había perdido.

La guardaba Yamato con sumo mimo, ¿necesitaba alguna prueba más?

-¡Lo encontré!

Y Takaishi se quedó pálido por oír las pisadas de Yamato por el pasillo. Si veía que había fisgoneado por el cajón de sus posesiones más valiosas y comprometidas se enfadaría demasiado, por eso, aunque los nervios le hiciesen sudar de una manera que hasta humedeció la foto, apresuró a guardar todo en el cajón.

Los pasos de Ishida ya estaban cerca, vio su silueta y entre sus manos resbaladizas la caja se abrió, cayendo de ella lo que estaba en su interior, un colgante que en otra situación no tan acelerada le hubiese enternecido, porque era la prueba definitiva del amor que Yamato procesaba a Sora, ya que era el emblema que representaba el amor.

Supo que no le daría tiempo a recogerlo por eso se dio prisa en guardar la caja vacía y todo lo demás en el cajón

Yamato se asomó al mismo tiempo que Takaishi lo cerraba con el trasero y pisaba con el debido cuidado el colgante que había quedado en el suelo.

Le dedicó una sonrisa de disimulo y el rubio mayor estaba tan orgulloso por haber encontrado el libro que ni se percató de la forzada mueca de su hermanito, ni tampoco de los chorretones de sudor que caían de su frente, ni de que su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora.

En otras circunstancias hubiese sospechado que le ocultaba algo, pero ahora estaba obnubilado por su libro y el gran logro de encontrarlo.

-Te dije que lo tenía.- mostró con gran satisfacción.

Se lo tendió, pero para poder cogerlo el niño debía caminar unos pasos que por supuesto no podía realizar, así que se limitó a hacer una exagerada mueca de complacencia.

-¿Y donde estaba?

A Ishida le extrañó la actitud de Takeru pero no le dio más importancia y depositó el libro en su mesa, justo donde estaba este.

-Papá lo estaba usando para calzar el armario, te dije que sabe dar uso a mis libros.- sonrió con diversión por las ocurrencias de su progenitor.

Takaishi le siguió el rollo sin moverse ni un milímetro.

-Que bien, muchas gracias, eres el mejor hermano.- dijo con sofoco.

El portador de la amistad se cruzó de brazos arqueando una ceja desconcertado y Takeru supo que había metido la pata con esa palabrería consecuencia de su estado de nervios.

No obstante, Yamato rió, despeinándole un poco más el cabello.

-Eres un caso hermanito.

Este sonrió más abiertamente, fijando la vista en lo que estaba sobre la cama. Sería la distracción ideal

-Gracias, ¿me pasas mi gorro, porfa?.- pidió con carita de niño bueno.

Sin sospechar por un segundo lo que había estado haciendo Takeru en su ausencia, Yamato se volteó para cogerlo, momento que aprovechó el menor para agacharse, recoger el colgante y guardarlo en su bolsillo.

Solo cuando lo tuvo ahí pudo respirar de alivio, evidentemente sin reparar en ningún instante que algún día debería devolverlo.

Como se sentiría un ladrón en la escena del crimen, el compañero de Patamon tuvo la necesidad de desaparecer de esa casa cuanto antes, sin embargo antes de hacerlo, aún reunió el suficiente valor para realizar la última comprobación de su teoría.

Fue ya en la puerta, sin volverse, porque si le miraba a los ojos seguramente se delataría, donde le hizo la pregunta.

-Yamato, ¿recuerdas cuando fuimos con Sora al parque de atracciones el año pasado?

El adolescente no esperaba esa pregunta para nada, por eso le costó reaccionar, pero sabía que cuanto más tiempo pasase sin decir nada, más sospechoso resultaría.

-Ajá.- respondió con aparente desinterés.

Estaba evitando el tema, por lo que eso significaba que escondía algo.

Takaishi sonrió.

-¿Te acuerdas que te hice comprar una foto del "Paseo de los enamorados"?

Escuchó el carraspeo incómodo de Ishida, lo que le animó a voltearse hacia él. ¿Le mentiría mirándole a los ojos?

-Sí, creo.- respondió cortantemente.

-Es que… nunca la encontré y como después vine a tu casa… pues, he pensado que igual… me la dejé aquí.- soltó Takeru.

Yamato tuvo el atrevimiento de mantenerle la mirada unos segundos, para que finalmente la desviase haciendo una mueca de negación.

-No que yo sepa.

Dicho esto se volteó, cogió la guitarra y empezó a entonar algunas melodías ajeno a todo, claramente despachando a Takeru y sus incómodas preguntas.

Y pese a que su hermano mayor, esa persona que admiraba y quería por encima de todo le había mentido, el pequeño Takeru no podía estar más contento porque esa mentira había sido su confesión de amor.

Lo que inconscientemente el muchacho había buscado desde que conoció a la pelirroja, que fuese capaz de enamorar al lobo solitario que alguna vez fue su hermano.

...

Con expresión de aburrimiento, o mejor dicho de ausencia, la pelirroja no apartaba por un segundo la mirada de esa pelota amarilla que hacía rebotar en su raqueta hacia arriba una y otra vez.

Estaba sentada en las bancadas de las pistas de tenis ajena a sus compañeras que se entrenaban sin descanso para recuperar cuanto antes la forma tras las vacaciones de verano.

El año pasado, Sora habría sido de las que estaban ahí dando raquetazos hasta el atardecer, pero sin embargo este año no sentía ni las ganas ni la ilusión de hacerlo.

Estaba tan agobiada por sus sentimientos y su reciente decisión con respecto a Yamato, que influía en su estado de ánimo en todos los aspectos.

No le apetecía hacer nada, ni siquiera practicar su amado tenis.

Sintiendo que cuanto más segundos pasase ahí sentada, más cansada y exasperada acabaría, Takenouchi decidió que ya era de volver a casa a desesperarse en soledad. ¿Quién sabe?, quizá mañana al despertar, todos estos sentimientos que le hacían sentirse culpable y mala amiga habían desaparecido y el mundo volvía a sonreír, es decir, volvía a ver a Yamato como un simple amigo y podía disfrutar de nuevo de su sonrisa.

No le hizo dibujar la sonrisa más abierta del mundo pero al menos sí una sincera el chico que salía del instituto en esos momentos con su cartera de libros a la espalda.

-¡Taichi!.- exclamó.

Este se volteó y automáticamente le devolvió el saludo.

-¿Vas a casa?.- Sora, que había trotado el corto trayecto que les separaba, asintió.- yo también.

A su lado sentía un aura de protección infranqueable, ya que Yagami siempre había sido la constante en la vida de Sora, el chico que siempre estaba ahí y de la misma forma para ella, por eso con él, pese a lo confusa y cambiante que estuviese en su interior, sentía que seguía siendo la misma, que todo era igual, como debía ser.

Era capaz, incluso de olvidar por ese tiempo el malestar y la angustia que le provocaba su relación con Ishida.

Taichi era su amigo del alma, su mejor cura para su corazón enamorado, porque solo él le podía recordar que era lo que debía sentir por Yamato. Justamente lo que sentía por Yagami, tenía que conseguir que los dos fuesen sus amigos.

Aunque fuese frustrante y doloroso.

Takenouchi ya pensaba con optimismo que por lo menos hasta llegar a casa nada le recordaría a Yamato, claro que eso solo duró los escasos segundos que tardaron en cruzar el umbral del centro y ver quien esperaba al moreno al otro lado.

-¿Ya estás?.- cuestionó agachándose para recoger la cartera, evidentemente sin percatarse de su acompañante.- eres un maldito lento.

-Sí ya estoy, chico impaciente.- contestó Yagami haciéndole la burla.

Era divertido haber hecho esperar a Yamato casi diez minutos para recoger los libros que tampoco tenía intención de abrir esta tarde. Es decir, lo había hecho para molestar.

La chica, sin prestar la más mínima atención a la conversación de sus amigos, se había detenido en seco al toparse con el muchacho de cabellos dorados el cual estaba omnipresente en su corazón en los últimos meses.

Fue una mezcla de sentimientos que le causaron bastante vértigo porque por un lado, su corazón dio un vuelco como siempre le pasaba, tuvo ganas de sonreír y de compartir con él algún momento, pero por otro, su cerebro intentaba cubrir todas esas sensaciones razonando lo improductivo, suicida y doloroso que sería dejarse llevar por el corazón en estas circunstancias. Recordándole que era su amigo, que aunque desease abrazarlo seguía siendo su amigo y que aunque su mayor sueño fuese juntar los labios con los suyos aunque solo fuese una milésima, también seguiría siendo su amigo.

Nunca su relación derivaría a algo más, por lo que era absurdo expresar un afecto no correspondido.

Al erguirse con la cartera de libros en la mano y mirar a Yagami, Yamato dio un ligero respingo por la inesperada acompañante que llevaba su amigo.

Observó que enseguida apartaba la mirada de él y resoplaba, mordiéndose el labio inferior y dando con el pie en el suelo repetidamente con tensión.

Estaba terriblemente incómoda e Ishida se culpabilizó por eso.

Aún no entendía porque la pelirroja se mostraba así con él, pero lo que sí sabía era que no deseaba hacerla sufrir o irritarla con su presencia.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondamente al encajar las piezas. Seguro que quería realizar el camino a casa a solas con Taichi y él ahora, y como casi siempre, era un estorbo, sobraba.

Le dolía en el alma hacer esto, pero era el poseedor del emblema de la amistad, lo que significaba buscar la felicidad de sus amigos antes que la suya propia e indiferentemente de esto, era la felicidad de la persona que más quería la que estaba en juego.

Aunque fuese como sacarse el corazón y condenarse de por vida, él nunca se interpondría en la felicidad de Sora.

Se golpeó con la palma de la mano en la frente de una manera sobreactuada, captando la atención de sus compañeros.

-¡Me olvidé!.- exclamó, girando el rostro para no verles a los ojos.- había quedado con los chicos para arreglar unas partituras, así que tengo que ir al local de ensayo, no puedo acompañaros.

Yagami hizo un molestó sonido de superioridad que hizo mella en el rubio. Podría decir que sí lo escuchaba tres veces seguidas, sería como invocar su ira y le rompería la cara sin ningún miramiento.

Encima del esfuerzo que hacía dejándolos solos, el muy idiota se burlaba de él.

-Si es que solo tienes la cabeza para llevar pelo.- continúo con sus aires de superioridad.

Sabía que era un mal amigo, pero en ese momento la imagen de Taichi agarrado a una cuerda con un precipicio de miles de metros a sus pies y él con una navajita para cortarla y deshacerse de por vida de su omnipresente mejor amigo apareció como una revelación en su mente.

Incluso le hizo dibujar una tan malévola como satisfactoria sonrisa.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejarla de tantas tonterías mostrando ahora su más forzada y falsa sonrisa.

-Sí bueno, al menos yo me peino y lo luzco, no como tú.- se la devolvió, provocando que Yagami le sacase la lengua como un crío.

Ishida no tenia ganas de seguir con el paripé, por eso, tras despedirse, se fue, no sin antes atreverse a mirar una última vez a la chica dueña de su corazón, que le miraba con una mezcla de confusión y algo que no supo identificar, y dedicarle, a ella sí, una tan triste como real sonrisa.

-Nos vemos.- musitó como si cada paso no solo los alejase en distancia.

-Hasta mañana.- contestó ella, trabándose un poco.

Quedó observando unos segundos como se alejaba, sintiendo, al igual que Yamato, que también se alejaba de su corazón.

Apretó los ojos para guardar esas lágrimas que sintió a punto de salir e intentar permanecer serena, mostrarse firme y fuerte.

Pero cuanto hubiese deseado llamarle en ese instante y decirle cualquier cosa o directamente arrojarse a sus brazos para que calmase aunque solo fuese de forma momentánea la angustia que le hacía sentir esta distancia que se auto imponía.

¿Por qué no podía decirle que le gustaba?, igual, aunque él no sintiese lo mismo se dejaba querer por ella y le daba esa satisfacción. Pero también sería una ilusión, una solución que duraría los meses que tardaría en empezar a echar de menos su cariño, que fuese recíproco, hasta que ya no se conformase con dar abrazos sino también necesitase recibirlos.

El amor era una maldita droga de la que siempre querías y necesitabas más, por eso, lo mejor era no caer nunca en ella.

Trató de apartar esos pensamientos lo más pronto posible, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida para que Taichi se percatase de su mirada perdida viendo a Ishida en la lejanía como si se fuese a la guerra y no fuese a volver.

Pese a lo muy descuidado que podía llegar a ser, conocía demasiado bien a Takenouchi para darse cuenta de que llevaba una temporada con un comportamiento bastante extraño. Se pasaba el día como ida y desganada, y teniendo en cuenta que eso ya le pasaba desde el verano, había descartado la opción recurrente de su menstruación.

Y luego estaba su inexplicable comportamiento hacia Yamato, el cual en menos de un año había pasado de adoración extrema y defenderlo siempre a detestarlo y evitarlo descaradamente como ocurría ahora.

¿Qué demonios pasaba entre sus dos mejores amigos?

No le quitaba la vista de encima en todo el camino, esperando que de alguna forma le diese una pista de lo que le sucedía y pudiese empezar a encajar las piezas.

Por supuesto que eso no ocurrió y la pelirroja consiguió llevar la misma máscara de normalidad por todo el trayecto, hasta que el que un día fue su capitán y en su corazón siempre lo sería, se hartó.

-Sora, puedes contarme lo que te ocurre.- dijo de repente deteniendo el paseo.

Intentó ser amable y sorprendentemente lo consiguió, por su parte Sora frunció el ceño. Realmente primero se sorprendió pero cuando meditó lo que podría averiguar su amigo si flaqueaba, se enfundó en su coraza de enfurecimiento injustificado.

-No me ocurre nada, ¿por qué debería ocurrirme algo?.- dijo molesta, retomando el camino.

Y esa fue la evidencia para el compañero de Agumon de que a sus amiga le pasaba algo grave, sino, ¿por qué se mostraría tan borde y poco receptiva?

-¿Entonces por qué te enfadas?.- interrogó, quedando de nuevo a su par.

Conocedora de su error, Sora relajó los músculos faciales intentando mostrar una expresión de normalidad e indiferencia con el tema.

-No me enfado, estoy como siempre.

-No lo estás.- contraatacó él.

La pelirroja tuvo la tentación de echar a correr y librarse de este comprometido interrogatorio que nada iba a hacer más que agriarle el carácter, pero se contuvo.

Suspiró, mirando al cielo para tratar de hallar ahí la salida.

-Estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo.- dijo dulcemente, delineando una tranquilizadora sonrisa que por supuesto no convenció al persistente moreno.

-¿De qué exactamente?

Y Sora chasqueó la lengua con irritación, observando ese maldito semáforo en rojo que parecía que le detenía en ese paso de peatones a propósito.

Se odió a sí misma por el hecho de no poder sincerarse con su mejor amigo y hasta le enterneció que este se preocupase por ella, pero es que era algo superior a sus fuerzas lo que le dominaba en estos instantes.

Unas ganas terribles de llorar y de desaparecer por una buena temporada.

No deseaba estar con nadie, mucho menos con alguien tan cercano a Ishida, ¡demonios! ¿por qué tenían que compartir hasta a su mejor amigo?

-Taichi no seas molesto, no tengo ganas de hablar y mucho menos contigo. No lo entenderías porque tú nunca me has entendido.- dijo con contundencia, retomando el camino porque por fin esa lucecita verde se lo indicaba.

Había sido bastante dura, quizá más de lo necesario, pero al menos dio resultado porque el futbolista siguió en la acera, sin moverse ni un milímetro.

Pero cuando pensaba que se había desecho de él, su voz retumbó en su cabeza, mejor dicho, su acusación.

-¿Te crees que no he visto cómo le miras?

Le hizo parar en seco, ahí, en medio del paso.

Sabiendo que jamás podría volver a esconder sus sentimientos ante él, y sobre todo, con temor a lo que se encontraría, se volteó lentamente.

Y al portador del valor solo le bastó contemplar esa mirada, una mirada en la que pudo apreciar culpabilidad, cosa que le dolió terriblemente porque no encontraba razón alguna por la que Sora debiese sentirse culpable.

Era algo sumamente confuso lo que sentía ante esta confirmación pero lo único que tenía claro era que Sora jamás debería sentirse culpable por enamorarse, aunque fuese de su eterno rival.

Taichi iba a andar a su encuentro, no sabía muy bien para qué, quizá para abrazarla, para animarla a confesar su amor, para consolarla o incluso llegó a barajar por unos instantes la idea de besarla y hacer así que se olvidase de Ishida, pero en el último segundo tuvo que detener sus pasos.

Coches pasaban a toda velocidad y molestos cláxones e improperios invadían el paso que Sora obstaculizaba inconscientemente. Fue al pasar un coche casi rozándola cuando regresó a la realidad.

-¡Sora!.- llamó Yagami desde su lado con preocupación.

Ella lo miró, con esa admiración y respeto que le despertaba desde el jardín de infancia.

-Déjame hacer esto a mi manera, lo solucionaré, no te preocupes, voy a estar bien.

Y con ese murmullo que se perdió entre los motores de los coches, Takenouchi llegó al otro lado de la acera y Yagami solo pudo asentir a sus palabras, para demostrarle, que ahora sí, la entendía mejor que nadie.

...

Con la sonrisa permanente en su rostro, el pequeño rubio daba vueltas a ese colgante, maravillándose por el reflejo que hacía ese cuarzo rosa cuando los rayos del sol que se colaban por el ventanal le impactaban.

Era igualito al emblema del amor y en otras circunstancias el hecho de que existiese una pieza de esas características en el mundo real le hubiese inquietado y preguntarse de donde había salido, pero estaba tan ilusionado con el significado de ese descubrimiento en la habitación de su hermano, que ni tenía curiosidad por indagar más de su origen.

Para él solamente era la prueba definitiva del amor que su hermano mayor procesaba a Sora, no había más misterio que ese.

Arrugó el entrecejo de forma automática cuando la piedra dejó de reflejar el brillo solar porque algo había tapado esos mágicos rayos.

Solo al ver la morena mano de su amigo se dio cuenta de que seguía en clase y de que el ser más torpe y descuidado que conocía estaba a punto de tomar la joya más preciada de su hermano, la prueba de su amor.

No lo permitió y la guardó rápidamente en su puño cerrado.

Enseguida el cabezón de Daisuke se coló en su campo visual.

-¿Qué era eso Takeru?

-Nada.- se hizo el despistado el muchacho, mirando hacia a la puerta, rezando porque apareciese su siguiente profesor.

-Enséñamelo.- pidió empezando a hacer pucheros.

-Que no era nada.- rió ahora, para tratar de sonar más convincente.- anda no seas crío y vete a jugar a tirarte tizas con tus amigos.- indicó a los jóvenes que estaban en mitad de una batalla campal de tizas y borradores.

Sin embargo, a Motomiya le indignó que le tratase como a un crío, más estando su adorada Hikari a tan pocos metros siendo testigo de casi toda la escena.

-Hikari-chan, Takeru tiene algo que no me quiere enseñar, dile que me lo enseñe.- reclamó, sonado increíblemente infantil, tanto que los elegidos de la luz y la esperanza tuvieron que aguantar las carcajadas.

Su despistado líder nunca cambiaría.

-Venga Daisuke, tienes que respetar la intimidad de Takeru.- dijo, al mismo tiempo que abandonaba su pupitre para apoyarse en el de Takaishi.

Pero al goggle boy no le convencieron esas sabias palabras de la chica que le gustaba y cruzó los brazos molesto.

-Parecía un colgante, seguro que es para alguna chica.- refunfuñó. Hikari miró a Takeru con algo de preocupación, viendo que este sonreía divertido escuchando las conclusiones del moreno, sobre todo cuando llegó a la más temida y sus ojos se abrieron temerosos.- ¿para que chica?.- cuestionó con inquietud.- ¿no será para Hikari-chan?, ¡eso sería trampa rubito!, ¡juego sucio!

Sin poderlo remediar la castaña se sonrojó por imaginar que el dulce Takeru le hubiese comprando un regalo tan especial como un colgante, sin embargo el alegre compañero de Patamon reía con ganas por las ocurrencias de su amigo, quitando todo el romanticismo que inconscientemente había imaginado Yagami.

-No es asunto tuyo, pero de todas formas, no es mío sino de mi hermano.- confirmó, mostrándolo fugazmente.

Daisuke respiró aliviado y Hikari, tras bajar de su improvisada nube se extrañó todavía más, ¿qué hacía Takeru con un colgante de su hermano?

-¡Un momento!.- reclamó la atención de nuevo el heredero del valor y la amistad.- ¡a tu hermano le gusta Hikari-chan!.- se desesperó llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Esta declaración provocó una sonrisilla nerviosa en la chica.- eso sí que no es justo, ¡es competencia desleal!, ¡por qué no puede salir con mi hermana y dejar en paz a mi chica!

-¡No soy tu chica!.- se defendió la compañera de Gatomon un tanto irritada. Adoraba a su mejor amigo, pero había que reconocer que a veces resultaba muy pesado y hacía comentarios bastante molestos y fuera de lugar.

Y como le pasaba casi siempre con su Hikari, Motomiya se sonrojó.

-Claro, lo que tú digas Hikari.- babeó modosamente.

Takaishi rodó los ojos mínimamente asqueado por esa escena, deseando sin llegar a ser consciente del todo, que un rayo partiese a su amigo en esos instantes y dejase en paz a Hikari para siempre. Hasta se le dibujó la misma sonrisa malévola que a su hermano por imaginarlo.

Lo bueno que para cuando volvió en sí, su deseo no se había hecho realidad pero al menos Motomiya ya no le molestaba porque por fin se había unido a la guerra de tizas de sus compañeros, quedando a solas con su amiga del alma.

-¿De verdad es de tu hermano?.- cuestionó la chica, tratando de mirar el colgante.

Con una sonrisa de felicidad por volver a pensar en Yamato, el rubio abrió la mano.

Hikari se llevó la mano a la boca al verlo con más detenimiento.

-Si es como el…- no llegó a decirlo. Esto la aturdía demasiado, además Takeru, claramente emocionado, tomó la palabra.

-Vale, no se lo iba a decir a nadie, pero lo has visto y… sí, mi hermano está enamorado de Sora-san.

Takaishi esperaba que Yagami compartiese su emoción, por eso le desconcertó que se apartase de su mesa, con una expresión de incomodidad e incluso rechazo.

-¿Pero cómo?… ¿te lo ha dicho?

-No hace falta, mira el colgante.- mostró Takeru de nuevo con satisfacción.

La castaña negó inconforme.

-Pero es como el emblema del amor por lo que puede que lo comprase porque le pareció curioso o le recordaba al Digimundo o…- paró al ver la arrogante sonrisa de superioridad de su amigo mientras guardaba el colgante.

-Si no te convence, tengo más pruebas.

La niña volvió a apoyarse en el pupitre del chico y este se inclinó hacia adelante para tenerla más cerca y que le escuchase con atención.

-Me mintió.- dijo sin más. Yagami arqueó una ceja sin entender tan escueta información.

-¿Qué?

-Mi hermano me ha mentido, a mí, a su Takeru, a la persona que más quiere, ¿y sabes por quién?, por ella. ¿Necesitas más muestra de amor que esa?.- dijo convencido en sus palabras, echándose contra el respaldo de su silla.

Evidentemente que, o se explicaba mejor o no iba a convencer a la castaña.

-Takeru, ¿de que hablas?.- indagó.

Sin apartar su sonrisa, el chico volvió a inclinarse, emocionado por contar con la complicidad de su amiga.

-Tenía la foto, una foto del "Paseo de los enamorados" de cuando les intenté unir el año pasado…

-¿Que tú qué?.- cuestionó Yagami a cada palabra más alucinada, pero Takaishi la cortó.

-No tiene importancia ahora eso, lo importante es que es mía, era mi foto, la que yo pensaba que había perdido pero ha estado durante todo el año en posesión de mi hermano y cuando le pregunté por ella me dijo que no sabía nada, que no la tenía. Me miró a los ojos y me mintió. ¡Es maravilloso!.- exclamó con efusividad y ensoñación.- él pensaba que me ocultaba sus sentimientos pero me los reveló por completo con esa mentira, y yo no pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados porque mi hermano ha hecho muchas cosa por mí y yo nunca le he podido devolver todo eso, pero ahora sí, no sé como exactamente pero le voy a ayudar y será feliz junto a ella.

A Yagami le abrumó más que la información, la determinación que mostraba su amigo en sus palabras.

En cierta forma le hacía ilusión ver a Takeru tan contento y emitiendo tanta esperanza, pero por otro lado no podía dejar de pensar en su hermano y en lo que a ella también siempre le había hecho ilusión.

-Pero Takeru, en el caso de que tengas razón, ¿no has pensado que puede que Sora no sienta lo mismo por tu hermano?

La sonrisa del compañero de Patamon desapareció e inevitablemente arrugó el entrecejo mirando a su amiga.

Su mirada resultó tan intimidante que la castaña hasta se asustó, apresurándose a tragar saliva, deseando haberse quedado muda.

-¿Por qué dices eso?.- indagó con severidad.

Era Hikari la que miraba ahora la puerta invocando a su profesor o a una mala que Daisuke se les volviese a unir a la conversación, cualquier cosa con tal de no ver esa dura mirada de Takaishi dirigida a ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- exigió, empezando a alterarse.

La chica se encogió.

La culpa era suya por meterse en conversaciones y líos que no le correspondían.

-Es que… bueno… ahora sé tus ilusiones pero… es que… a mí también me haría ilusión que Sora y mi hermano… ya sabes.- terminó con un hilillo de voz mirando como un cachorrito a Takeru.

Le alivió y hasta le hizo sonreír que este ya le ofrecía su mirada tierna y cálida de siempre, acompañada de una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Pues inténtalo.- dijo, desconcertando nuevamente a la castaña, ¿se creía que estaba tan loca como para iniciar una guerra con él por unos sentimientos que desconocía como eran los de Sora y su hermano?- no te ofendas, sabes que quiero y admiro un montón a Taichi pero cuando de Sora se trata, contra mi hermano, no tiene nada que hacer.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?.- defendió ella su pareja fetiche.

-Porque yo estuve en esa cueva con ellos y créeme que sus ojos solo brillan cuando mira a mi hermano. Su emblema solo brilla cuando está a su lado.- aseguró.

Y pese a que desde pequeña Hikari siempre había imaginado la boda de Taichi con Sora, no pudo evitar compartir ese pensamiento de Takeru. Se mostraba tan decidido y seguro que debía ser cierto, además se le veía feliz e ilusionado con este tema y eso le bastaba para apoyarle.

Lo único que le preocupaba era que si Takeru tenía razón, su hermano no sufriese demasiado y hubiese alguien para él capaz de iluminar su corazón de la misma forma que Sora iluminaba el de Yamato y que Takeru, con sus sonrisa, iluminaba el suyo propio

-Además…- añadió el rubio, mientras Hikari tomaba asiento a su lado debido a que el profesor por fin había llegado.- seguro que me dan unos sobrinos preciosos.

Y la portadora de la luz rió, mientras se cubría los ojos con la mano algo avergonzada por imaginarlo.

-Takeru…- medio regaño, agrandando más si puede la sonrisa del baloncestista.

Takaishi tenía esperanza, se podría decir que su emblema brillaba más que nunca dirigido a su hermano y sus aspiraciones, pero todavía le faltaba la guinda a su plan maestro, lo que nunca se imaginó era que el odiado profesor le daría la tan esperada solución.

-Bien chicos, saquen una hoja y un lápiz porque hoy vamos a practicar la carta informal.

...

"… _sí, el vestido es bonito, pero reconoce que te has excedido con la maniquí".- _tecleó la muchacha entre risas.

"_¿Qué?, hace tanto que no te veo que ya no sé como estás"_.- excusó la chica al otro lado del mundo.

Sora negó incrédula.

"_Nos vimos el mes pasado y sabes de sobra que no estaba así"_

Agradecía que Mimi se hubiese tomado la molestia, no solo de responder ese garabato que le envió el mes pasado, sino de hacerlo con un dibujo de ella misma vestida de cuento de hadas, pero había que reconocer que no estaba debidamente proporcionada.

"_Tenía que ser así para que se apreciase los detalles del escote"_

La tenista se llevó la mano a los ojos ante esta nueva excusa surrealista por haberla dibujado como una chica hentai. Sin duda su mejor amiga era única.

"_Yo creo que no es necesario tanto volumen para mostrar un vestido"_.- dio su opinión con convencimiento.

Hubo un paro que se hizo eterno, hasta que de nuevo volvió a leer las líneas de Tachikawa.

"_¿Me estás diciendo que tú lo harías mejor?"_

Y Sora flipó, nunca se imaginó que se lo tomase tan a pecho, nunca mejor dicho, a fin de cuentas, había sido algo improvisado y para divertirse.

"_Mimi, no te enfades. No digo que lo pueda hacer mejor solo que se puede hacer de otra forma"_

La respuesta no se hizo esperar y de forma bastante contundente.

"_Demuéstralo"_

La portadora del amor se separó un poco de la pantalla, pestañeando repetidas veces para creerse lo que leía. ¿Su amiga la estaba retando?

"_¿Es un desafío?"_

"_¿Crees que eres capaz de mejorar mis diseños?, pues demuéstramelo"_.-se entercó

Y como buena deportista competitiva, Sora no fue capaz de rechazar el reto.

"_Bien, lo haré"_

Así fue como lo que había empezado como un garabato para distraerse por el plantón de Yamato se transformó en una especie de competición con su mejor amiga en la otra punta del mundo por ver quien hacía los mejores y más talentosos diseños de ropa.

Entonces no era del todo consciente de ello, pero esta nueva distracción no solo le recordaría lo mucho que le gustaba dibujar y crear, sino que descubriría que de verdad tenía talento para ello, y hasta puede que encontrase su verdadera vocación.

Pero todavía faltaba mucho para eso y demasiados quebraderos de cabeza tenía en ese momento como para darse cuenta.

De todas formas, ahora estaba hablando con Mimi y al menos durante ese rato dejaba de pensar en Yamato, en Taichi y en todo lo que le provocaba malestar, porque Tachikawa tenía la capacidad de contagiarle siempre su vitalidad y buen humor. Por eso le pilló de improvisto que esta también notase que algo no iba bien.

"_Sora, ¿qué te pasa?"_.- escribió de repente, tras unas líneas de trivialidades.

La chica se inquietó, agradeciendo que hablasen vía chat porque así no tendría que disimular su cara de asombro y sus nervios porque descubriese sus verdaderas preocupaciones.

"_¿Por qué me tiene que pasar algo?"_

"_Porque llevas cuatro horas chateando conmigo cuando de normal a la media hora siempre me dejas diciendo que tienes un millón de cosas que hacer"_

Era cierto, adoraba a Mimi, pero debía reconocer que una hora seguida hablando solo con ella le llegaba a aturdir y necesitaba un respiro.

Lo que no imaginó era que la portadora de la inocencia fuese tan detallista y tuviese noción del tiempo desde su universo pink-flower.

"_¿Te molesta que me guste hablar contigo?"_.-escribió la pelirroja claramente a la defensiva.

Desde New York, Mimi gruñó de tal forma que se pudo apreciar en Odaiba.

"_Que no te engañe mi foto happy de perfil porque en estos momentos estoy muy enfadada contigo"_

La tensita echó la cabeza para atrás resoplando. Tuvo la tentación de apagar el ordenador y dejarla con la palabra en la boca, pero no podía hacerlo. Se odiaría por tener ese comportamiento, al fin y al cabo, Mimi solo se preocupaba por ella.

"_Es que quiero distraerme de una cosa y contigo parece siempre que el tiempo se detiene y que todo es felicidad. Te necesitaba"_.- confesó un poco conmovida.

Tardó en responder lo que para Sora fue una verdadera angustia, ¿y si se había enfadado y la dejaba a ella con la palabra en la boca? No podía asumir este otro abandono, porque en estos instantes Tachikawa era su única vía de escape.

Sonrió al escuchar el pitidito de respuesta.

"_Que no te engañe mi foto happy de perfil porque en estos momentos estoy llorando de emoción. Yo también te necesito mucho So, pero quiero que sepas que a parte de divertirte también puedo escucharte"_

Takenouchi no barajó esa opción en ningún instante. Ni quería imaginarse el show que haría la castaña si se enteraba de los sentimientos que procesaba hacia Ishida. Seguramente se ilusionaría tanto como cuando pudo ir de público a "Hoy eres tú la princesa", programa estrella de la Disney Channel y empezaría a preparar el enlace matrimonial entre Ishida-Takenouchi.

No. Definitivamente no podía compartir esta información con su fantasiosa amiga.

"_Gracias Mimi, pero no puedo compartirlo. Tengo que solucionarlo yo sola"_

Estaba dispuesta a tras esa tajante, por lo menos en apariencia contestación desconectarse y acabar con lo que parecía el empiece de un interrogatorio de Mimi, pero entonces, sonó el celular, pasando esta conversación a un segundo plano.

"_Un segundo Mimi, que me están llamando"_

-Moshi, moshi?

-¡Sori, soy yo!.- escuchó al otro lado quedando estupefacta.

Miró rápidamente a la pantalla de su ordenador para ver si era posible, aunque evidentemente allí no encontrase nada que le dijese que esto era posible o no.

Por supuesto que era posible independientemente del chat.

-Mimi, ¿qué haces?

-¿No es obvio?, llamarte.- manifestó con su alegría e inocencia habitual.

Sora resopló agotada.

-Ya iba a dejarte tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Ibas a desconectarte porque tienes cosas que hacer o porque la conversación te estaba empezando a incomodar?.- dijo directamente la muchacha, sorprendiendo considerablemente a Sora.

En realidad Mimi no era de las que se iba por las ramas.

-Ahm…- balbuceó apurada.

-Has tardado más de cinco segundos en contestar por lo que me das la razón.- interrumpió la castaña.

Takenouchi frunció el ceño apartando el teléfono de su oreja molesta. ¿Desde cuando esa chica la conocía tan bien?

-Sí, vale, me has descubierto, pero como te dije, no es algo ni de lo que quiera, ni de lo que pueda hablar.- dijo la pelirroja tratando de sonar contundente.

Agradecía que por teléfono no pudiese ver el rostro de Mimi porque si no seguro que ya le estaría mirando con esos ojitos desvalidos y estaría a punto de derretirse y confesarle hasta el último de sus secretos.

Lo que no se esperaba era encontrarse a una Mimi dura y decidida.

-¡No seas injusta!, se supone que era como tu hermanita, ¿no?, pues si hay algo para lo que sirve una hermana, a parte de para enseñarte a maquillarte cosa que por cierto te tengo que enseñar yo a ti, es para contarse sus intimidades y darse consejo.

Y Sora suspiró, incapaz de contenerse.

-¡Oh, por favor!, si hay algo de lo que jamás se habla con tu hermana pequeña es de los problemas amorosos.

Hubo un silencio en donde Sora quedó paralizada, ni había sido consciente de lo que había dicho, pero dado el sepulcral silencio de la Neoyorkina de adopción, la pelirroja tuvo la esperanza de que no lo hubiese escuchado o lo hubiese pasado por alto.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Le dejó sorda, y no solo eso, supo que la había cagado para siempre.

Se golpeó con el teléfono en la frente un par de veces mientras la compañera de Palmon daba unos cuantos gritos más incoherentes. Finalmente se atrevió a volver a llevárselo a la oreja solo para angustiarse todavía más.

-¡Es por un chico!.- seguía ella a lo suyo.- i don´t believe!, ¿y quién es él?, ¿en que lugar te enamoraste de él?, ¿a qué dedica su tiempo libre?

Y antes de que su interrogatorio adquiriese un aire de canción tan melodramática como casposa, Sora la detuvo.

-No es nadie, no hay nadie, no he dicho a nadie.

-¡Oh no!, problemas amorosos, lo has dicho, ahora tienes que contármelo.- dijo con diversión y una gran felicidad que desesperaba a Takenouchi.- love, love, love…- repitió melódicamente como un lorito.

-Mimi para.- pero ella no paraba.- ¡basta!.- exigió furiosamente, y por fin, Tachikawa calló.

-Jo So, no me grites, solo quiero ayudar.- se defendió la más joven en tono lastimoso.

-¡Pues no ayudas comportándote como una maldita niña salida de disney!.- volvió a gritar descontrolada.- a ver si te enteras de una vez, ¡la vida ni es happy!, ¡ni es flower!, ¡ni es pink!, ¡la vida es una auténtica mierda!

Quedó jadeante, totalmente fuera de sí y no supo reaccionar, ni ser consciente de lo que había hecho hasta escuchar un leve gimoteo al otro lado.

Se sintió la persona más despreciable del mundo, más porque a pesar del notable llanto, Tachikawa trataba de hacerse la fuerte.

-Vale, ya lo sé, no hace falta que lo digas, tú no eres la única madura del mundo, ¿sabes?, ¿pero que pasa si yo prefiero vivir la parte flower-happy-pink de la vida?, eso no me hace más idiota, ni menos sentimental, simplemente que prefiero eso a amargarme como tú, yo al menos disfruto y veo las cosas buenas de todo lo que me pasa, también del amor, pero si tu no sabes verlas peor para ti, no te mereces tu emblema, ni una digimon de color rosa, ni una amiga con tan buen gusto como yo. ¡Egoísta!.- terminó totalmente entrecortada por el llanto y los moqueos.

Y pese a que estaba despotricando contra ella, Takenouchi sintió que era lo más bonito y acertado que le habían dicho en el último tiempo. Sonrió enternecida, contagiándose de las lágrimas.

-Lo siento.- dijo en un susurro.- es que siento envidia porque me gustaría poder vivir la vida como la vives tú.

-Sí lo sé, a todo el mundo le pasa.- aseguró la chica, todavía con la voz tomada y alucinando como nunca a su amiga.

Rió, deseando poder tomarla de los cachetes en ese instante y decirle lo adorable que era.

Su inocencia no tenía límites.

-Has reído.- dijo, empezando a recuperar su tono de siempre.

-Gracias a ti, como siempre. ¿Me perdonas por ser tan idiota?.- preguntó la pelirroja con tristeza.

-No eres idiota So, simplemente eres seria y te tomas las cosas muy a pecho. Yo también siento lo que te he dicho, era para que reaccionases y esas cosas. Shock therapy!.

-Pues ha funcionado.- suspiró la tenista, dejándose caer sobre su cama.

La chica del otro lado captó su abatimiento al instante.

-Sora no quería que te sintieses mal.

-Quiero contártelo.- soltó de repente, impactando a la portadora de la inocencia.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, solo quería que supieses que cuentas con mi apoyo.

Sin embargo Takenouchi había tomado una decisión.

Se levantó de la cama para cerciorarse de que sus piernas no flaqueaban, de que estaba completamente convencida de lo que iba a hacer.

En realidad no lo pensó mucho, solo supo que necesitaba desahogarse de una vez por todas, compartir esto con alguien cercano pero que al mismo tiempo estuviese tan lejos como en New York. Además de que era una chica por lo que siempre se pondría de su parte, por eso del código femenino en situaciones sentimentales.

-Mimi, quiero contártelo, necesito hacerlo. Eres la única persona a la que puedo decírselo porque estás lo suficientemente lejos como para no cruzarte con él, ni conmigo, ni verme en esta situación tan extraña para mí.

-Entonces es por un chico.- confirmó Mimi a años luz.

Por unos segundos Sora se planteó si iba a hacer lo correcto. Su voz tomó vida propia antes de que se arrepintiese.

-No va a ser un perro.

-¡Y yo que sé!, mi amor platónico de niñez era Goofy.- excusó ella con naturalidad.

-¿Goofy es un perro?.- cuestionó la compañera de Piyomon.

Pero antes de perderse en divagaciones absurdas la castaña retomó el tema, ya que por fin Sora le iba a revelar quien era el dueño de su corazón.

-No importa eso ahora, lo que importa es lo que me ibas a contar.

-¿Eso?.- tragó saliva la pelirroja apurada, ya no tan convencida como hace escasos segundos.

No obstante, algo en su interior le decía que compartirlo sería una liberación, que ya no cargaría ella con el peso de su corazón, que Mimi le ayudaría.

-Es que… no sé como decírtelo.- empezó co nerviosismo. Se llevó la mano a la frente. Estaba empapada en sudor.

-¿Tan feo es?

-¡No es feo!, ¡todo lo contrario!.- defendió.

-¿Entonces es guapo?.- dedujo la chica a miles de kilómetros.

-Cada día es más guapo.- suspiró Sora, cerrando los ojos para visualizar cada rasgo de su perfecto rostro.

-¿Te gusta por qué es guapo?.- interrogó y esa simple pregunta llegó al alma a Takenouchi. No porque le hiciese dudar, de sobra sabía que Yamato la cautivaba en mucho más aspectos que en el físico, pero sí por lo que los demás creyesen de ella: "Otras superficial que le gusta el chico guapo y popular."

-Olvídalo.- dijo rápidamente, dispuesta a cortar la llamada.

-Espera… no es eso.- intentó excusarse Mimi.

Había entendido lo que había hecho mal.

-¿Crees que soy una superficial?, ¿qué estaría tan confundida y desanimada si solo me gustase una cara bonita?

Takenouchi estaba indignada.

-¡Claro que no!, por eso te lo he dicho, para saber hasta que grado te gusta.

-¡Pues entérate!, me gusta más de lo que debería gustarme y creo que no solo me gusta, creo que siento algo más fuerte, creo que estoy enamorada y te puedo asegurar que es lo peor que me ha pasado nunca.

-Sora por favor, no digas eso. El amor es lo más maravilloso del mundo.

La chica apretó los dientes, sintiendo sus palpitaciones volverse más fuertes y desesperadas, porque estaba hasta las narices de que todo el mundo le dijese lo maravilloso que era enamorarse. A ella solo le había traído sufrimientos.

-No lo es si no es correspondido.- masculló con una mezcla de rabia e impotencia.

-¿Y eso como lo sabes si no se lo has dicho?

-Porque es Yamato.- confesó y hubo un silencio revelador.

El tiempo se había detenido, sentía que su corazón se aligeraba pero sin perder la angustia que lo invadía.

Compartirlo no había hecho que se sintiese mejor.

-¿No dices nada?, ¿no gritas?, ¿no suspiras?, ¿no te ríes?, Mimi dime algo que haga que no me sienta tan estúpida como me siento por favor.

El silencio se prolongó durante unos segundos más, hasta que por fin la oyó respirar.

-Creo que no existe un chico que se complemente mejor contigo que él.- anunció con una sobriedad que hasta la intimidó.

Takenouchi sintió ganas de llorar y no sabía muy bien por qué razón, si de emoción, de alegría o de desamor, porque por mucho que le dijesen lo contrario, era eso lo que sentía ella.

-De que sirve si él no me verá jamás como otra cosa que no sea su amiga.- balbuceó, ya sin controlar su llanto.

Tachikawa rió y Sora sintió una frustración interna de no entender nada de lo que le rodeaba.

-Eso lo dices tú.

-¿Me habría enterado si no fuese así, no?, me habría hecho alguna señal o me habría besado cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pero no, no lo hizo, porque no siente nada más que amistad.- explicó la pelirroja con una mezcla de enfado y desesperación, pero también esperanza porque de alguna forma mágica Mimi le mostrase que se equivocaba.

-Sora, a veces el amor te ciega para ver las señales o los chicos son demasiado torpes al hacerlas. Lo que quiero decir es que, si no lo sabes con seguridad, no cierres todavía esa posibilidad.

Takenouchi retomó su asiento aturdida. No sabía que rebatir, llevaba los últimos días de su vida convenciéndose de que entre Yamato y ella jamás pasaría nada y ahora venía su amiga y le desbarataba todos sus planes por completo.

Esto era lo que odiaba de estar enamorada, no tener el control de tus emociones.

-No sé Mimi, no sé que pensar.

-Pues no pienses Sora.- hubo una pausa, en donde ya rendida, la tenista hizo un gemido de conformidad.- bien, y ahora, vas a explicarme más detalladamente cuándo, dónde y por qué Yamato tuvo la oportunidad de besarte.- dijo Mimi con diversión, devolviendo momentáneamente la sonrisa al abatido rostro de su amiga.

...

Dejó el bolígrafo sobre el escritorio, frotándose a continuación las manos con emoción, observando su obra. Luego buscó con la mirada a su compañero que dormitaba entre sus libros.

-Patamon, ven aquí a ver que te parece.

El digimon agitó las orejas.

-Me parece que necesitamos más acción en el Digimundo para que dejes de perder el tiempo en esas cosas.- dijo somnoliento.

El rubio lo ignoro.

-Solo escucha y dime si parecen palabras dignas de mi hermano.

-Sabes que Yamato se va a enfadar mucho cuando se entere de que te estás metiendo en su vida de una forma tan descarada, ¿verdad?.- apuntó el ser digital sabiamente.

-Si, puede que se enfade o puede que Sora y él pongan mi nombre a su primogénito.- rebatió alegremente, mientras tomaba la hoja entre sus manos.

Seguidamente se aclaró la garganta y miró a Patamon con convencimiento. Este dio su conformidad encogiendo los hombros.

"_Hola Sora, no sé como empezar esta carta porque me conoces muy bien y sabes que soy demasiado tímido y no sé expresar fácilmente mis sentimientos. Por eso, no me atrevo a decirte esto en persona pero necesito hacerlo porque si no creo que vamos a perder algo muy hermoso de lo que nos arrepentiríamos toda la vida._

_Verás, hoy he escrito una canción, se titula "La llave que concede los deseos" y cuando la componía solo podía pensar en que si ese llave existiese solo le pediría un deseo y ese serías tú._

_Intento decirte no solo que eres mi musa, también que me gustas, más que eso, que siento por ti algo que no llego a entender y eso hace que me de un poco de miedo, pero he decido afrontarlo de una vez por todas._

_No quiero arrepentirme de lo que no hice, en tal caso de lo que hice, por eso no quiero que pase ni un segundo más sin que sepas lo que siento por ti._

_No eres una simple amiga, no sé si será amor, pero sí que es especial, que lo que siento por ti no lo siento por nadie y que me gustaría poder llegar a algo más contigo._

_Estos son mis sentimientos y quería entregártelos de una vez por todas. Tú decidirás si los aceptas, si no es así, no te preocupes, no permitiré que nuestra amistad se extinga nunca, pero si me correspondes te prometo que nuestro amor también será eterno._

_Con amor, tu admirador secreto, tu amigo que espera ser algo más, Yamato."_

...

Era la tercera vez que releía esa carta sin salir de su asombro, en realidad de su estado de ensoñación, de un aturdimiento tan grande que podrían haberla golpeado hasta dejarla inconsciente y no habría sentido dolor alguno.

Las clases ya estaban a punto de comenzar, varios compañeros le saludaron al pasar a su lado, pero ella apenas les contestaba con un movimiento de cabeza, escondiendo posesivamente contra su corazón esa inesperada carta que había encontrado en su taquilla.

Para que nadie la viese, para que si estaba soñando, nadie le dijese que ahí no ponía lo que creía que acababa de leer.

Tuvo que apoyarse contra la taquillas y cerrar los ojos para no caer desfallecida por culpa del mareo que sintió.

Pero es que esta era una emoción demasiado fuerte e inesperada. Todas sus convicciones de los últimos días e incluso meses se desvanecían por unas letras que de habérselas escrito antes le hubiesen ahorrado un gran sufrimiento, aunque a pesar de todo, las sentía en el momento oportuno.

Abrió los ojos desbordando ilusión, animándose a releerla una cuarta vez.

Quería creérselo pero todavía lo sentía irreal, quizá porque se había convencido tanto de que esto nunca sucedería que tenía que resetearse por completo para poder empezar a asumirlo.

Sonrió, no podía dejar de hacerlo, porque su amor y felicidad desbordaban y debían salir por donde fuese, por su sonrisa, por su mirada, incluso por su risa nerviosa.

Al sonar el timbre de inicio de clase regresó un poco a la realidad, por lo menos en cuerpo ya que empezó a encaminarse hacia su aula, donde ahora lo vería, aunque tampoco supiese muy bien como actuar o que decirle, pero sí lo que deseaba, que ella sentía lo mismo y estaba dispuesta a intentarlo.

...

Con las manos en la nuca y pose desentendida, balanceándose en su asiento, Yagami esperaba el inicio de las clases.

Se puso en guardia al sentir que alguien trataba de desequilibrar las patas de su silla, provocando que dejase de balancearse. Frunció el ceño al descubrir la sonrisa de su mejor amigo.

En realidad no tenía de que enfadarse ya que él siempre le hacía trastadas peores, pero no era su intento de tirarlo lo que le había molestado sino verlo a él, porque creía y se atrevería a asegurar que era el culpable de la mirada agónica de su amiga.

-No te enfades Son Goichi, tú me las haces peores.- dijo, enseñando un moratón en su codo consecuencia de la última broma del moreno.

Estaba de demasiado buen humor para ser Ishida o por lo menos eso mostraba que le hubiese denominado como a un saiyan, cosa que solo hacía cuando estaba feliz por algo.

El portador del valor apenas se inmutó, haciendo un gesto indiferente con las cejas en señal de saludo más propio de Ishida que de Yagami y un gruñido por no entender su felicidad.

Y Yamato rió.

-Alguien no ha desayunado bien esta mañana.- bromeó, dirigiéndose ya a su correspondiente asiento.

Yagami le siguió con la mirada tratando de penetrarlo.

"Rubio capullo, Sora deprimida por su culpa y el muy idiota feliz. Te odio."

Apretó los dientes imaginándose que descuartizaba a su mejor con el portaminas, pero entonces una chica que caminaba a saltitos como si viviese en el mundo de la felicidad eterna presidido por Mimi captó toda su atención.

Se echó para delante con los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de que esa joven rodeada por un aura de cursilería era su Sora.

Su mirada era descarada, solo la apartó y al rato, después de que se cruzase con la de ella y le dedicase una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

"¿Por qué sus ojos brillan?, ¿Por qué ese aura de felicidad?, ¿acaso habrá descubierto por fin a que huelen las nubes?"

Y el profesor entró, dando comienzo a la clase más provechosa en la vida de los tres mejores amigos.

La batalla de Waterloo iba a dar comienzo, o por lo menos eso era lo que hoy iban a aprender los jóvenes alumnos y otra batalla muy distinta iban a librar los digidestinados de primera generación: la de sus sentimientos.

Un minuto de clase y ella ya le había intentado mirar diez veces, claro que Yamato estaba como casi siempre ausente mirando por la ventana o escribiendo seguramente nada referente a Waterloo.

"¿Por qué tanto interés en mirarle?, es guapo sí, creído también, pero ya sabes que es guapo, ¿no?, no hace falta que lo mires tanto que lo vas a desgastar. ¡Un momento!, ¿no le gustará por qué es guapo, verdad?… nah, sino le gustaría yo."

Taichi estaba extrañado, Takenouchi se mordía el labio inferior mientras su pierna tenía un tembleque que parecía que iba a taladrar el suelo y Yamato… ¿en que pensaba Yamato?

"Waterloo, fui derrotada, tú ganaste la guerra, Waterloo, prometo amarte para siempre, Waterloo, no podría escaparme si quisiera, Waterloo, conocer mi destino es estar contigo…"

Ishida movía la cabeza con felicidad al son de su imaginaria melodía, mientras Taichi alzaba la vista al cielo intentando comprender algo.

"Está tarado… ¡y tú deja de mirarle pelirroja, te lo ordena tu capitán!"

Evidentemente que Sora no tenía ninguna intención de obedecer esa orden telepática, por lo menos no hasta que sus miradas se cruzasen.

"Parece que está concentrado en algo y sonríe, será porque es feliz, ¡igual está feliz de haberme confesado sus sentimientos!, ¿y yo que hago?, debe estar nervioso y expectante por mi respuesta. ¿Pero se la digo aquí y ahora?"

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos por el hormigueo que le vino desde el estómago expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo, mientras sonreía por la felicidad que le daba este sentimiento del que hacía un día echaba auténticas pestes.

Todo el mundo tenía razón, estar enamorada era maravilloso.

"¡A la _merde_! Napoleón estás perdido… casi tanto como yo. Que guapa eres, seguro que está apuntando hasta la última línea con sus rotuladores fosforitos… ¿me mira?, ¿me sonríe? Y todo otra vez vale la pena."

Yamato se sorprendió al sentirse cazado por Takenouchi, pero sus músculos hicieron el trabajo como si estuviesen programados y la sonrisa fue devuelta al instante. Pero seguía siendo extraño para el rubio, ya que hacía tan solo un día evitaba descaradamente su mirada y compañía y ahora se la otorgaba de una forma muy cariñosa.

Le agradó volverse a sentir querido por ella y es que en su interior sabía que aunque tuviese otra prioridades, Sora jamás le apartaría de su vida.

Estaba convencido, que había algo demasiado fuerte que les unía, aunque aún no supiese muy bien de que se trataba.

"Ella lo mira, él la mira, se sonríen como dos idiotas enamorados… ¡un momento!, recapacita todo eso que acabas de pensar… él está feliz, ella también está feliz por lo que puede que ella esté feliz por que él está feliz y viceversa, o puede que… ¿están enamorados?… esto me aturde demasiado, ¿por qué Sora iba a enamorarse de Yamato?, si se tiene que enamorar de un chico, ¿por qué no enamorarse de mí? No es que quiera que se enamore de mí, además soy su hermano, me lo dijo en San Valentín y los hermanos no se enamoran, aunque estaría bien que ella sí se enamorase de…"

Taichi quedó mirándolos detenidamente unos instantes, cada gesto, cada acción, cada sonrisa nerviosa y sonrojamiento en sus mejillas.

"… ¿y sería así de feliz?, ¿en serio me gustaría que ella estuviese enamorada de mí?, ¿no me agobiaría?, ¿ni me sentiría incómodo por perder su amistad?"

Por su parte, Sora ya había tomado su decisión.

"Me ha sonreído, eso es un asentimiento, ¿no?, es decir, yo tengo el saque, tengo que dar el siguiente paso y ganar el juego. Vale, puedo hacerlo, llevas queriéndolo mucho tiempo, no pienses en lo que pueda salir mal, solo en que va a salir bien y en lo mucho que deseas esto. En que ahora mismo eres feliz."

Ishida estaba más serio, intentando comprender algo de su alrededor, que por cierto no era la estrategia del duque de Wellington precisamente.

Entonces, un proyectil se interpuso entre su mirada perdida y el lapicero que manoseaba ausente.

Lo abrió extrañado, dándose cuenta que era de Sora al ver su gesto.

"_A mí me pasan cosas parecidas. Estoy un poco nerviosa pero creo que sé cual debe ser el siguiente paso. ¿Te parece que quedemos después de clase en el "Butter-fly"? Espero que hoy sea un día que siempre recordemos."_

Terminó de leerlo y le dio la vuelta para ver si ahí encontraba alguna explicación a esta críptica declaración.

Alzó las cejas y puso una mueca de confusión, eso sí, le contestó con un gesto conforme.

Y Sora volvió a marcar su labio inferior con sus dientes, al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mirada avergonzada, mientras Yamato, ya completamente estupefacto regresaba la vista a las nubes y su mente a la música y Taichi iba poniendo en orden sus pensamientos.

"… porque si me gustase de esa forma debería estar enfadado y lo estoy, pero no por celos o envidia sino porque ella estaba mal con esta situación, pero ahora parece que está bien y él está bien ¡me ha llamado Son Goichi! Y yo me siento feliz porque son felices y… ¿he madurado? Vale Taichi, recapacita desde el principio… cuando era pequeño vivía en Hikarigaoka… no tan principio… de acuerdo, ¡Digimundo!… ¡Yamato!, ahí se conocieron más y desde entonces Sora siempre ha intentando hacerle caso, ¡no! comprender, eso es, siempre quería comprenderlo y… ¿no es que se estaría enamorando y lo utilizaba como excusa?, claro sí… ¡como no me he dado cuenta antes!, ¡Sora está enamorada del mejor chico que conozco!, ¡mis dos mejores amigos!…"

-¡Está enamorada de Yamato!.- gritó, evidentemente sin controlar su emoción, poniéndose en pie y tirando la silla para atrás.

Solo se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta cuando notó la intensa mirada de todos sus amigos, incluida la cara de pánico de Sora y Yamato.

Tragó saliva lentamente mientras miraba a su alrededor, dedicando una sonrisa nerviosa a todos los presentes, también a su profesor que había callado en el acto. Finalmente su escaneo llegó a su rubio amigo, que estaba con la boca abierta de la impresión.

-Mi hermana.- dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento.- que mi hermanita está enamorada de ti, como todas.- excusó con una amplia sonrisa, guiñando también un ojo a Sora, que apresuró a esconderse avergonzada. No obstante, la clase seguía en shock.- es Yamato Ishida, vocalista y bajista de los Wolves… ¡un aplauso!

Y el surrealismo adquiero una nueva acepción en el diccionario cuando al improvisado aplauso del portador del valor se le unieron los del resto de la clase, hasta del profesor, mientras Ishida se iba deslizando por la silla cada vez más colorado. Solo cuando hizo un saludo con la mano, el aplauso finalizó y la clase pudo seguir su curso.

Yagami suspiró aliviado, mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción pero también de cierta melancolía se perfilaba en su rostro al mirar a su amiga de la infancia.

Volvió en sí cuando un papel se perdió por ese agujero negro al que él llamaba pelo.

Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza sin más que desesperó por completo a Yamato.

-¿A qué ha venido todo eso?.- masculló.

Este solo entrecerró los ojos dejándolo pasar.

-Ya te he dado mi visto bueno rubito, no hagas que me arrepienta de mis pensamientos.

Y definitivamente, el portador de la amistad se convenció de que hoy había viajado a una realidad paralela en donde estaban todos completamente locos.

...

No quería seguir dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido en clase, ni tampoco a la actitud de Sora, a pesar de que estuviese esperándola en el sitio acordado.

Desde que recibió la nota hasta este momento millones de posibilidades habían planeado por su mente, hasta que descartó las más optimistas y descabelladas y quedó con la más lógica, en la que seguramente Takenouchi le quisiese pedir disculpas por su comportamiento en estos días. Esa era la versión más optimista, la más pesimista incluía el añadirle que estaba enamorada de Taichi y desde hoy eran novios, eso explicaba sus nervios y por qué siempre recordaría este día.

Eso le provocaba malestar, pero ya lo estaba empezando a asumir. En realidad le dolía, pero creía que sería capaz de convivir toda la vida con este dolor, o por lo menos eso era lo que se había propuesto ya que por nada del mundo renunciaría de nuevo a su amistad con Sora y Taichi.

Ahí estaba, sentado en la mesa junto al ventanal, bajo la atenta mirada, aunque no fuese consciente, de su hermano y Patamon, pasando a limpio sus apuntes de hoy en donde una canción de ABBA ocupaba casi todas su líneas, y esperando por fin que esa pelirroja pusiese fin a sus fantasías y empezase su agónica muerte con la esperanza de que le terminase regenerando en un nuevo Yamato.

Alzó la cabeza al escuchar la puerta abrirse otra vez y no pudo evitar dibujar una media sonrisa, que también trasmitía tristeza y derrota.

Su Waterloo había llegado.

Ella se colocó en frente de él, traía una carta entre sus manos. Suspiró con nerviosismo y tomó asiento. Se miraron y él encontró adorable el hecho de que tuviese las mejillas encendidas y ella encontró adorable cada gesto y detalle de su bello rostro.

-Tengo que admitir que me siento un poco extraña, ya sabes, no tengo experiencia en esto.- confesó de un tirón, deseando haberse quedado muda al acabar, ¿era normal decirle a un chico en su primera cita que no tenía experiencia? Había quedado como una idiota.

Ishida dejó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa, apoyando las manos una sobre la otra, sin perder detalle de su amiga.

Quería entender absolutamente todo lo que le dijese.

Ella desvió la vista incómoda por tan penetrante mirada.

-¿No dices nada?.- susurró, estrujando la carta escrita para la ocasión.

El rubio agitó la cabeza con estupor.

-Tú dirás.

Takenouchi encontró injusto que le pasase la pelota tan rápido, pero a fin de cuentas, él había abierto su corazón en la carta mucho más que ella en su escueta nota.

Respiró profundamente armándose de valor y le tendió la carta.

Sus manos temblaban por lo que el sobre también, por un acto reflejo Yamato le tomó la mano para tratar de calmársela, cosa que provocó que temblase el resto de su cuerpo.

-Gracias.- musitó, retirándola delicadamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?.- se interesó el compañero de Gabumon.

-Estoy un poco nerviosa.- excusó la chica. Le tendió más la carta y este entendió que debía aceptarla.- ahí ya está todo… bueno quiero decir que, la lees y ya me dirás que hacemos, como funciona esto, como quieres que…- se trababa incapaz de pensar algo coherente, por lo que acabó exhalando en una risa salvadora.- ya me dirás.

Y de nuevo pelota para Ishida.

Continuaba sin entender, por lo que creyó que la respuesta estaría en esa misteriosa misiva.

No se esperaba que ella le detuviese cuando intentaba abrirla.

Colocó su mano sobre la suya, tan cálida como siempre, aunque esta vez un poco sudada, pero curiosamente ya no temblaba.

-No irás a leerla aquí, conmigo delante, ¿no?.- expresó, girando el rostro completamente roja.

Yamato iba a decir algo pero no supo el qué.

Ella empujó su mano contra él.

-Prefiero que la leas cuando estés solo, ¿te importa?, es que, me da vergüenza.

Y el músico no tuvo nada que objetar a esa proposición.

La dejó sobre su libro de historia.

Hubo un silencio, en donde Yamato no sabía como actuar, la miró en alguna ocasión pero ella estaba casi todo el rato con la vista baja, resoplando con nerviosismo, diciéndose cosas mentalmente, por lo que al cabo del rato, el rubio decidió seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

Sora hoy estaba demasiado rara como para tener una conversación lógica.

Al ver al portador de la amistad retomar su bolígrafo y sus anotaciones, Sora despertó, sonriendo por hacer algo con él, quizá, su primera actividad compartida como algo más que amigos.

Se asomó a las hojas con interés.

-¿Qué haces?

Ishida se sobresaltó por ver su cara tan cerca, pero enseguida se relajó, maravillándose de lo hermosos que se veían hoy sus ojos. Podía decir de verdad, que hoy sí poseían un brillo especial.

Antes de poder responder nada, notó que le miraba el rostro con demasiada atención, igual era porque estaba obsesionado con ella, pero le pareció que su vista había quedado presa de sus labios.

-Tienes…- comunicó ella, indicando la comisura de su propio labio.

Yamato se sintió idiota. Seguro que tenía restos de mahonesa del exquisito sándwich que acababa de comer.

Y él pensando que Sora fantaseaba con besarle.

Se pasó rápidamente la manga por el labio.

-¿Ya?

Sora rió.

-Es en el otro lado.

El rubio se frotó bruscamente unas cuantas veces, hasta irritarse los labios y su alrededor.

También enrojeció su rostro por ver como Takenouchi no apartaba la vista de él en ningún instante.

Finalmente, cogió una servilleta.

-Espera…- le indicó, llevándola hasta su cara.

Su primera reacción fue tirar la cabeza para atrás, no estaba acostumbrado a que tuviesen gestos tan atentos con él y le ponían a la defensiva, pero entonces notó la siempre cálida y suave mano de Sora sujetándole la barbilla, ladeándole mínimamente la cara, mientras con la otra mano le pasaba la servilleta con un mimo y delicadeza absoluto.

Sintió un placentero cosquilleo en cada roce, dejándose hacer, disfrutando de los mimos y cuidados de esa joven tan maternal.

Lo pasó una par de veces más y se apartó, sonriendo satisfecha.

-Ya.

Yamato hizo un gesto con la cabeza de agradecimiento, con una mezcla extraña de incomodidad y ternura.

Takenouchi no tardó en ruborizarse, volviendo a encontrar en los apuntes de Ishida la evasiva perfecta a este momento tan íntimo.

-¿Es una canción?.- cuestionó.

Con apuro, pero Yamato negó.

-Ehm...no… - bajo la cabeza intimidado.- es… los apuntes de clase, los repaso.

-Que aplicado.- contestó ella radiante, siguiendo con la mirada la mano de Ishida.- ¿quieres que te ayude?.- ofreció.

Yamato se encogió de hombros.

-Como quieras.

Y Sora, a cada segundo más calmada y con más confianza en sí misma, se levantó para tomar asiento en la silla que estaba al lado de Yamato.

Sin saber muy bien como actuar el rubio se echó un poco para el otro lado intentando dejarla espacio, lo que no esperaba era que ella moviese la silla para juntar de nuevo esa distancia que había dejado. Quedaron prácticamente pegados, sentía el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, sus rojizos cabellos prácticamente en su cara, mientras ella miraba las hojas con entusiasmo.

Él cerró los ojos, aspiró la fragancia que desprendía, los abrió todavía un poco más enamorado, reprimiendo esa mano que a punto estuvo de posarse en su espalda, sacando fuerzas de la nada para retirarla hacia atrás, así como su nariz y su boca, y todo con lo que en ese instante hubiese deseado tocarla.

Entonces ella habló cogiéndole desprevenido, pensado que había descubierto sus más escondidos deseos.

-Eres un tramposo, esto no es tuyo.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ishida respiró aliviado, aunque al meditar la oración la miró extrañado.

-¿Cómo?.- apenas le salió la voz.

-Que no son tus apuntes, ¿a quién se los has pedido?.- repitió la muchacha, pasando esas hojas.

Yamato pensó que estaba ya loco del todo.

-¿De qué hablas?, claro que son mis apuntes.- confirmó con cierta irritación.

La situación le estaba empezando a superar.

La portadora del amor clavó su mirada en él, preocupándole que de verdad parecía molesto. La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro unos momentos en los que su cabeza intentaba darle una explicación coherente a cómo era posible que esos trazos rudos, desiguales y antiestéticos fuesen los mismos que se encontró en esa carta que ya se sabía de memoria, donde la caligrafía era exquisita.

No era experta en esto, pero era imposible que lo hubiesen escrito la misma persona, tendría que tener algún trazo en común y no había ni tan siquiera un kanji parecido.

Sintió confusión y temor, pero una parte de su cuerpo, seguramente su corazón albergaba una esperanza que fue la que le hizo reír, esperando las risas de su amigo.

-Muy bueno, casi me engañas, venga ¿de quien son?, de Taichi no, tampoco es su caligrafía.- apuntó Sora inspeccionándola.

No había risas, ni comentarios burlones, ni nada que indicase que esto era una broma.

La mirada de Yamato continuaba atenta a sus palabras, pero sin expresar en ningún momento complicidad. De verdad que no sabía lo que le ocurría.

Le costó volver a mirarlo, porque no se sentía con fuerzas, ya que cuando lo miraría su sueño acabaría y despertaría en una pesadilla mucho mayor, en donde alguien había estado jugando con ella, con sus ilusiones y con su amor.

Dejó las hojas cuidadosamente donde estaban, mientras de forma paulatina fue alzando la cabeza. Yamato se sobrecogió la ver su mirada, casi cristalina, que reflejaba una profunda decepción.

-¿Qué deseo le pedirías a la llave?.- preguntó, agarrándose a su última esperanza.

Y con todo el dolor de su corazón, porque de alguna forma, sabía que era el causante del repentino malestar de su amiga, Yamato negó.

-No sé de que me hablas.- dijo, tratando de sonar lo más empático posible.

-La llave que concede los deseos, tu nueva canción, ¿qué deseo le pedirías?

Ishida cerró los ojos aturdido, al abrirlos deseó haberse quedado ciego para no tener que ver esa carita de desolación de la chica que amaba.

-¿Cómo sabes de esa canción?, yo aún no la he compartido con nadie.

Esa fue la confirmación que Sora hubiese deseado no escuchar nunca.

Tenía ganas de llorar, de desaparecer, de sumergirse en la oscuridad para siempre, pero sobre todo de correr lejos de la mirada compasiva de Ishida, lejos de los sentimientos que había estado a punto de confesar, lejos de este amor que solo le producía dolor.

Si que sería un día que siempre recordaría, pero porque sería el día que descubrió esa opresión en el pecho que te impedía respirar. El día que descubrió que en cuestión de segundos se podía pasar de la mayor de las felicidades al mayor de los sufrimientos.

El día que descubrió que puede que ya no tuviese más fuerzas para volverse a levantar.

Pero sí de esa silla.

-Tengo que irme.- balbuceó como ida.

Yamato se levantó con ella.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

Se sentía impotente y eso no lo aguantaba.

-Tengo que irme.- repitió ella en su mundo buscando algo con la mirada que ni recordaba que era. Solo al verlo, se dio cuenta de que era eso lo que buscaba.

Agarró la carta llevándosela al pecho. No era tan tarde si él no la había leído.

Ella ya estaba pérdida, pero él todavía podía salvarse, evitarle este sufrimiento por no corresponderla.

-Tengo que irme.- volvió a decir y salió corriendo despavorida.

Correr y correr hasta dejar de sentir su corazón desgarrado.

El rubio se quedó sin capacidad de reacción, mirándola a través del ventanal, deseando poder meterse en su cabeza y comprenderla.

Bajó la vista sintiéndose abatido y despreciable, pero aún tuvo fuerzas para susurrar su más profundo deseo.

-A ti.- dijo.- tú eres mi deseo, Sora.

...

-¡Oh, no!.- negó un rubio al ver a la chica correr con expresión descompuesta.

No se estaban besando ni hablando acaramelados por lo que su plan había fracasado.

El digimon subido en su gorro lo miró.

-Reconoce que cabía esta posibilidad.- le recriminó.

Takeru estuvo a punto de decirle algo pero entendió, que esta vez tenía razón, que le tocaba bajar la cabeza, reconocer su error y pedir disculpas.

Había querido controlar algo imposible como eran los sentimientos.

Apretó los puños furioso consigo mismo. Él, que se enfureció cuando en un acto de soberbia, Digimon Kaiser trató de controlar la oscuridad, había querido hacer algo parecido.

Su vanidad era la responsable del estado de una de las chicas que más quería y eso sí que era imperdonable.

...

Puso una goma alrededor de esa carta, guardándola así con otras más. Todas las demás que le había escrito en alguna ocasión durante este año y no se había atrevido a darle.

Sin embargo, ahora sí que sabía que jamás le entregaría una.

Estaba destrozada, diría con seguridad que jamás se había sentido así, ni tan siquiera cuando perdieron a Taichi en el Digimundo, o cuando pensó que su madre no la amaba, o cuando cayó en la cueva oscura creada por su corazón.

Jamás había sentido algo tan fuerte y desgarrador como esto.

Por un momento creyó que hasta iba a morir de dolor.

Y lo peor era no saber quien, ni por qué le había gastado esa broma. ¿Mimi?, era ella a la única que le había confesado sus sentimientos. ¿Taichi?, pese a que no habían tenido una conversación abierta respecto a este tema y seguramente ninguno de los dos nunca necesitasen tenerla, estaba claro que conocía parte de esos sentimientos hacia Yamato.

Eso la volvía loca, porque eran sus dos mejores amigos, las personas en las que más confiaba. Pero llegó a pensar que podrían haber sido ellos, es decir, su estado era tan desastroso que desconfiaba de las personas que le amaban.

No obstante, tampoco les recriminaría nada, porque directamente no le apetecía levantarse de la cama, ni hablar, ni enfadarse, ni respirar.

Su deseo en ese momento habría sido volver a ser niña, volar con Birdramon lejos de estos sentimientos de adolescente, lejos de su futura vida de adulta.

No quería crecer porque no quería sufrir.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

No le apetecía levantarse para abrir, pero indiferentemente de lo que le apeteciese su cabeza todavía tenía el control de parte de su ser, y como una autómata ya se dirigía a abrir.

Paró un segundo en el espejo de la entrada para observarse el rostro. Todavía tenía los ojos enrojecidos, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de su mirada era su opacidad y tristeza.

Trató de ponerse el flequillo hacia adelante para taparse lo máximo posible y abrió.

Y aunque por un instante se atemorizó pensando que lo veía a él, enseguida su corazón lo reconoció y le hizo dibujar una sonrisa más fingida que real.

-Takeru, ¿qué haces aquí?.- preguntó intentando sonar dulce y amable como siempre.

El siempre sonriente chico estaba parado en el umbral, con la cabeza gacha, mientras estrujaba su gorro entre las manos con nerviosismo.

A Sora le preocupó esa actitud, por un momento hasta se temió lo peor, ¿y si le había sucedido algo a Yamato?

-Takeru…- llamó, moviéndolo suavemente del hombro para que reaccionase.

En ese momento había olvidado como se sentía, solo el hecho de pensar en que algo hubiese sucedido a su amor le encogía el corazón, eclipsando cualquier otro dolor.

Pero antes de que se montase películas que no correspondían el portador de la esperanza alzó la cabeza con timidez, como si no se sintiese digno de mirarla y de notar ese aura maternal con el que siempre le obsequiaba.

Sus ojos celestes emisores de vida reflejaban angustia y culpabilidad.

-Lo siento Sora-san.- fue lo que dijo casi en un susurro.

Sora achicó los ojos confusa.

Jamás imaginaría que ese chico fuese el responsable de su desastrosa tarde.

Él suspiro.

-Te prometo que lo hice con buena intención.- balbuceó, y Sora lo entendió, aunque no lo llegó a asumir.

Abrió la boca con asombro, para luego mirarle con incredulidad.

-¿Cómo?… ¿qué?…- intentó decir algo pero no supo el qué, por lo que solo llevó la vista al techo, agitó la cabeza queriendo acabar con esto y se adentro a la casa.

Muy sumisamente, Takaishi la siguió.

Takenouchi se llevó las manos a la cara al mismo tiempo que deambulaba por su salón, echando miradas furtivas al niño que se mantenía lo más discreto posible.

Nunca pensó que su adorable Takeru fuese capaz de enfurecerla de aquella forma y lo más desesperante era que era incapaz de comprender cual era su misión. ¿Divertirse?, con mirarlo un instante sabía que no era así, en realidad tampoco necesitaba mirarlo para descartar esa opción.

Finalmente se dejó caer en el sofá abatida, observó a Takeru e hizo un gesto, esperando su explicación.

El rubio no llegó a tomar asiento, quedó de pie a la entrada del salón.

-Pensé que podríais hacer una buena pareja.- musitó, sonando como un niño desvalido.

Se odió por ello, ya que no tenía valor de afrontar la situación como un hombre, se refugiaba en su innegable adorabilidad y la debilidad que sabía que Sora siempre había tenido por él, y había que decir que él por ella.

-Takeru…- cerró los ojos exasperada.

Tenía un dolor de cabeza atroz.

-Te prometo que no pensé que esto pasaría, creí que mi hermano sería más listo y no te dejaría escapar.

La pelirroja estaba a cada palabra más incómoda.

-¡Takeru!.- cortó.- ¿qué creías que estabas haciendo?, no te puedes meter en la vida de la gente de esa forma, jugar con lo más sagrado como son los sentimientos.- se alteró al fin, levantándose y encarándolo.

Takeru aguantó los envistes con estoicidad.

Los tenía bien merecido y quería que ella se desahogase por completo con él.

-Lo siento mucho Sora-san, pero es que estaba tan seguro de que saldría bien, de que no hay un chico mejor para ti que mi hermano, ni una chica mejor para mi hermano que tú, que creía que solo necesitabais un empujón.- excusó, sabiendo que no tenía excusa.

Sora hizo un gesto para que callase.

-¡Takeru deja de decir idioteces!.- exclamó descompuesta. Era conocedora de que iba a romper a llorar, pero no quería hacerlo frente a su hermanito postizo, porque no quería entristecerlo más y que se sintiese más culpable.

Incluso en estas circunstancias tan extremas, Sora seguía pensando en los demás.

-Solo porque tu quieras o te parezca lo correcto, dos personas no van a tener sentimientos entre ellos, ¿entiendes? El amor no es tan fácil ni se da por arte de magia.

-Pero yo sé que…- interrumpió agitado, echándose para atrás en el último instante. No podía revelarle lo que había descubierto de su hermano o este lo odiaría para siempre. Ahí entendió, que para que algo funcionase, el momento oportuno debían elegirlo las personas interesadas, los que portaban los sentimientos. Bajó la cabeza desanimado.- solo sé que si tuviese unos años más yo ya te habría pedido que fueses mi novia, porque eres la chica que todo chico desearía. Te quiero mucho y lo último que querría sería hacerte daño, lo prometo.- confesó, con los ojos humedecidos, aunque apartó la mirada para que ella no se percatase.

Y los sentimientos de desamor, soledad y desasosiego que había ido acumulando desde que había descubierto la verdad de la carta, desaparecieron de Takenouchi al escuchar y ver a ese chico. Su declaración sincera y llena de amor penetró en su corazón otorgándole una muy tierna calidez.

Le dolía, pero amaba más el gesto del chico que el dolor que había causado su arriesgada acción.

Esta vez, sonrió con sinceridad, contagiándose de sus lágrimas conmovida.

-Ha sido una absoluta idiotez Takeru, pero te adoro demasiado como para poder enfadarme contigo.- susurró, mientras lo envolvía entre sus brazos.- hermanito revoltoso.- dijo con una sonrisa, restregando la mejilla entre su desordenado pero suave cabello.

Y entre esos brazos que tanto le recordaban a los de su madre, Takaishi se sintió feliz, todavía le pesaba las lágrimas de su amiga, pero eso solo le indicaba una cosa que le daba una gran esperanza y era que: Sora correspondía a su hermano.

Y si había amor por las dos partes, solo era cuestión de tiempo que floreciese.

...

Cerró su libreta azul al escuchar la puerta.

Lo primero que había hecho al llegar a casa era comprobar la letra de la canción que estaba componiendo para si de alguna forma llegaba a comprender como era que Sora había conocido la existencia de esa partitura.

Evidentemente que no encontró ninguna respuesta ahí, ya que su libreta estaba donde siempre y la canción solo estaba escrita en ese lugar.

De todas formas, alguien llamaba a su puerta por lo que todas estas divagaciones deberían esperar.

Sonrió abiertamente al ver a su hermanito.

-Takeru, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿te toca quedarte a cenar?.- cuestionó extrañado puesto que ellos eran como los amantes del Tanabata, que se veían una noche al año y aunque la comparación fuese un poco exagerada, Ishida solía bromear con ello.

El chico entró y Yamato se alertó.

Traía un semblante que desprendía preocupación, nerviosismo y hasta enfado.

-¿Ocurre algo?.- cuestionó contagiado de su estado.

Armándose de valor, Takaishi le miró directamente a los ojos, expresando una determinación absoluta.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti?

Estupefacto, Ishida dio un paso para atrás frunciendo el ceño con velocidad.

No le gustaba que su hermano le hablase así y por supuesto que no se lo consentiría.

Definitivamente, hoy el mundo estaba demente.

-¿Qué demonios ocurre?.- contraatacó de forma intimidante.

Increíblemente el niño no se achantó.

-¿Hasta cuando vas a estar así?

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¡Deja de responderme con preguntas, soy yo el que hace las preguntas!.- sentenció Takaishi alucinando al anfitrión.

Ishida le hizo un gesto con el dedo, movió los labios para recriminarle, pero quedó con la palabra en la boca al ver que su hermanito se dirigiría con total descaro a su habitación.

Había entendido que no debía meterse en la vida de los demás, pero según él, dar un poco de luz a Yamato respecto a sus sentimientos no entraba dentro de meterse en su vida.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?.- cuestionó Ishida perdiendo los nervios.

Takaishi se volvió, cruzándose de brazos.

-Hablo de Sora, de lo que sientes y de que si no lo confiesas acabarás perdiéndola.

Yamato no pudo ni pestañear de lo inesperada de la afirmación. ¿Desde cuando Takeru estaba al corriente de sus sentimientos?, es más, ¿desde cuando Takeru era tan suicida como para ir exigiéndole al reservado y complicado de su hermano que expresase sus sentimientos?

La ira provocada por la impotencia que le daba no controlar la situación fue apoderándose de su cuerpo y Takaishi lo supo.

-Ni sé de que me estás hablando, así que vete con tus cuentos de hadas a otra parte.

Pero el portador de la esperanza había tomado una decisión que conllevaba ir hasta el final.

Dejando al compañero de Gabumon tragando saliva por sus rápidas acciones, el niño abrió el cajón, removió la mano y sacó la foto causante de todo este revuelo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me mentiste?, ¿por qué la guardas?

Se encontraba tan desconcertado que Yamato se puso a la defensiva.

-No sé que hace ahí, quizá la encontré y la guardé pero no recordaba que estuviese ahí.- mintió torpemente.

Takeru rodó los ojos.

-Hermano por favor, no hace falta que lo escondas de mí.

Y Yamato se hartó. Con lo que le había costado; primero luchar contra ello, luego asumirlo y más tarde controlar sus sentimientos y la situación con Sora, en donde ahora parecía que compartían una buena amistad, como para que ese rubio fantasioso le desbaratase todo su trabajo con su sarta de palabrería romántica y sus acciones sin pensar.

-¡Se acabó!.- masculló, arrebatándole la foto de malas maneras. Por primera vez, Takeru se sintió intimidado por la mirada de su hermano.- no tienes ni idea de nada, ¿crees que significa algo?, esto significa.- dijo, mientras hacía trozos esa foto en un desesperado intento de negar una vez más sus evidentes sentimientos.

Takaishi observó esa acción ya no con temor, sino con tristeza.

-Espero que no rompas esto también para demostrar algo que no existe.- dijo, tendiéndole el colgante parecido al emblema del amor.

Yamato se sobresaltó al verlo, ya que hacía prácticamente más de un año que no había abierto esa cajita para contemplarlo, pero de nuevo la rabia se hizo dueña de sus acciones.

Ni siquiera a su adorado hermano le perdonaría esta intromisión en su intimidad y en sus más recónditos secretos.

En lo que más le hacía vulnerable, su amor por Sora.

Se lo quitó con brusquedad acercando su rostro al de su hermano, intentándolo amedrentar.

-Me da igual que seas mi hermano, no consiento que nadie fisgonee en mi intimidad de esta forma.- le comunicó con una calma que desprendía una frialdad inaudita.

Nunca Yamato se había dirigido en ese tono a Takeru.

Este le miró con dolor, decepción, pero en ningún momento sus ojos mostraron sumisión, es más, estaba dispuesto a desafiarlo.

-Si fueses sincero contigo mismo no me hablarías así.- tuvo las fuerzas de decir.

Ishida apartó la vista incapaz de seguir desprendiendo frialdad hacia Takeru.

A él también le dolía tener que hablarle así.

-No te vuelvas a meter en mi vida.- dijo de forma más exasperada, mientras su mirada contemplaba ese colgante.

Takaishi negó.

-Pues tú tampoco te metas en la mía.

El rubio mayor sintió esas palabras como una aguja atravesando su corazón y para cuando se quiso dar cuenta del daño que había causado a su hermano, este ya se había ido.

Se sintió solo, perdido, innecesario y terriblemente cobarde por no ser capaz de hacer lo que él le pedía, que curiosamente era lo mismo que le exigía su corazón a gritos desde hacía tiempo.

...

Yamato estaba deprimido, ya no solo por la situación con Sora, que de nuevo volvía a evitarle descaradamente, sino por supuesto por la situación con su hermano, que desde su discusión no había vuelto a llamarle, ni a verle, ni a saber nada de él, teniendo que recurrir a Gabumon para que le informase un poco de su vida.

Resopló mirando esas nubes que tenían forma de corazones rotos, de puñales en la espalda, de fotos destrozadas y reparadas malamente con cinta adhesiva, de colgantes que nunca llegaría a regalar por su cobardía y de hermanos despreciables como él que hablaban mal al adorable Takeru.

Vale, igual su subconsciente le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

En ese momento, sintió una sombra cernirse sobre él y al volver la vista a tierra se encontró con una chica de su instituto tendiéndole una carta.

Una carta_._

El portador de la amistad medio gruñó porque eso le recordó a la carta que le había dado Takenouchi en el día más extraño de su vida. Aunque luego se la llevó, dejándole con la incógnita de que era lo que pondría.

Quitó los brazos del respaldo del banco donde estaba cómodamente maldiciendo su destino, para llevarlos hacia adelante y que su pose indicase que iba a prestar atención a la joven, a pesar de que su mente estuviese a años luz.

Ella sonrió con nerviosismo mientras se ruborizada y Yamato giró los ojos. Conocía demasiado bien esta dinámica, una nueva chica se le iba a declarar por ser guapo y popular.

-Ishida-kun te he escrito una carta porque..- empezó ella, pero calló súbitamente, cosa que desconcertó al músico. Hizo un gesto con las cejas para que continuase, sin embargo la chica estaba blanca mirando un punto en concreto.- ¿quién te regaló esa pulsera?

-Lo siento pero no puedo corresponder tus…- el rubio agitó la cabeza, deteniendo su más que aprendido discurso para estos casos al recapacitar la inesperada pregunta.- ¿cómo?

-¡La pulsera!.- indicó la muchacha a cada segundo más alterada.

Ishida se miró la muñeca entendiendo por fin a que se refería. Había olvidado por completo que llevaba esa pulsera ahí.

-Es del club de tenis.- explicó mostrándola.

-¡Ya sé que es del club de tenis!, por eso pregunto quien te la regaló.- exigió la chica.

La locura no solo había afectado a sus amigos más cercanos, por lo menos eso pensó Ishida viendo a esa muchacha.

-¿Qué importancia tiene?, es solo una pulsera de la suerte.- explicó con nostalgia por ese momento.

-¿No conoces la leyenda de esas pulseras?.- cuestionó su pretendiente.

-¿Qué dan suerte?.- probó el rubio desde la más absoluta inopia.

-¡No!.- dijo ella como si hubiese escuchado una blasfemia.- son las pulseras de las chicas del club de tenis, ellas solo se las dan al chico que les gusta y si este corresponde sus sentimientos él la acepta y la lleva.

La primera reacción de Yamato fue reír, claro que eso fue antes de que hubiese dado sentido a toda la historia y es que, ¿cómo iba a gustarle a Sora? Y encima desde marzo que fue cuando se la dio.

Se habría dado cuenta de ello.

-Que mierda, ya estás pillado.- expresó la chica con fastidio, rompiendo la carta en dos y alejándose.

Solo al ver esa carta rota caer al suelo, Yamato dejó de reír, quedando en una especia de trance, recordando la carta de Sora, lo nerviosa que estaba, lo extraña que se comportó con él; tan amable, tan cariñosa, ¿y si fuese una declaración lo que había en esa carta?

También recordó a su hermano y su seguridad al hablar de él y Sora, incluso a Taichi y su surrealista declaración de clase.

Se levantó de golpe abriendo los ojos al máximo para ver si así lo veía con más claridad.

¿Y si de verdad estuviese enamorada de él?, ¿si llevaba viviendo el último año en un error?, ¿si de verdad sus sentimientos eran correspondidos?

Notó un calor invadiéndole hasta la última célula de su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que su corazón bombeaba en una sola dirección, donde ya no existiría ningún impedimento para alcanzar su destino.

Sonrió sin podérselo creer, mirando a su alrededor en busca de algo que le dijese que era real, encontrándolo solo en el cielo, tan puro, hermoso y definitivo como ella.

Quizá al final, no necesitase soñar porque su realidad fuese su sueño más esperado, su deseo más anhelado.

...

...

_Sin duda estos días han sido los más intensos de mi vida. Es increíble como puedo estar todavía cuerda viviendo montada en una montaña rusa sentimental con subidas a la gloria y caídas en picado a lo más hondo._

_Estuve en la cima muy poco tiempo, las horas que creí que Yamato sentía algo hacia mí, pero he de reconocer que fueron momentos de completo gozo y felicidad._

_Ahora lo sé, por vivir eso, vale la pena la caída en picado._

_No obstante, pese a que haya descubierto que el amor vale la pena, sigo en la misma situación que al principio y es que no soy correspondida, por lo tanto sufriré y mi mayor propósito es no hacer sufrir a Yamato, por lo que mientras no sepa nada de mis sentimientos todo estará bien._

_Sé que es duro e injusto, pero hasta que no sea capaz de convivir con esto y controlarlo, lo mejor es que vuelva a marcar distancias con Ishida._

_Y luego está el otro Ishida… el Takaishi. Nunca me imaginé que fuese un Cupido tan extremista, pero pese al mal rato que me hizo pasar, también debo agradecerle que me dio la más absoluta felicidad al pensar que esa carta era de Yamato, por lo que no puedo estar enfadada con él._

_Además, si me mira con esa carita de niño adorable es imposible que no quiera achucharlo y quererlo olvidando su innato romanticismo._

_Será una chica afortunada la que ocupe su corazón, ¡ojalá tuviese unos años menos y fuese yo!_

_A quien intento engañar, Hikari me mataría, por lo menos eso espero. En fin, que no me puedo quejar de que Takeru me intentase unir con Yamato porque yo también deseo unirlo a él con Yagami._

_Y luego está el otro Yagami… el chico. Nunca me imaginé que llegase a descubrir mis sentimientos. ¡Con lo despistado que parece siempre!_

_Ahora tampoco sé como comportarme con él, porque aunque entre nosotros en teoría está todo claro, me incomoda la situación, ¿y si para él no está claro?, ¿y si le hace daño que esté enamorada de su mejor amigo y no de él?_

_A veces pienso que todo sería más fácil si estuviese enamorada de él, aunque luego creo que sería todo muy raro porque, ¿qué sería de Yamato?  
_

_Lo ves, no podría salir con Taichi porque estaría pendiente de Yamato a todas horas y Taichi se pondría celoso y haría pucheros como un niño porque no le prestaría atención y todo sería un caos. Acabaría con la amistad de todos mis amigos._

_Dichoso rubio, ¿cuándo te metiste en mi corazón de esta forma y por qué demonios te resistes tanto en salir?_

_Si tan solo me vieses como a una chica._

_Si tan solo fuese tu deseo._

...

Octubre 2002

...

.

* * *

N/A: otro capítulo que adoré escribir. Es el más largo de lo que llevo pero es que no quería cortar ni una sola de las escenas y creo que no sobraba ninguna y aunque sobrasen me apetecía hacerlo así y puesto que este fic solo lo voy a escribir una vez quiero que conlleve todos mis deseos.

Os dije que habría otro intento de Takeru, este quizá más osado que el anterior.

Por cierto que ahora habrá un poco de tensión entre los hermanos, pero es que en 02 hubo algunas cosas que me hicieron pensar que su relación no era tan buena como antes.

Recuerdo alguna frase de Yamato que me hizo pensar que los hermanos estaban un poco distantes (en la época Takeru modo imperdonable) Entonces pensé que estaría bien que los distanciase un poco y el motivo era obvio, el capítulo me lo servía en bandeja.

No obstante pronto se reconciliarán y volverán a ser esos hermanos que se adoran que todos amamos.

Luego está el tercero en discordia Yagami que no es tan despistado como todo el mundo creía y que también tomará su posición frente a esta situación por la que viven sus amigos. Pero tampoco se va a llevar demasiado protagonismo ya que no hay que olvidar que esto es un SORATO, así que sus apariciones giraran en torno a mis niños mimados, como siempre los demás personajes no tienen vida en mi odisea o por lo menos no me interesa demasiado XD.

Y bueno, ahí está la bomba, Yama ha descubierto los sentimientos de su Sora, ¿pero que actitud tomará nuestra querida pelirroja?, ya sabéis que lo veremos en… **¡Historia de una fiesta!**

Cuídense y como siempre gracias por leer, más por comentar.

Publicado: 8/11/2012


	17. Historia de una fiesta

**Historia de una fiesta**

...

Octubre 2002

...

_Aún no me lo creía. Supongo que es normal no creérselo porque cuando llevas casi tres años repitiéndote y mentalizándote de que algo era imposible, pues al final aunque te demuestren que puede suceder, tú sigues pensando que es imposible._

_Evidentemente hablo de Sora, mejor dicho de mi descubrimiento, siempre que esa leyenda de las pulseritas sea real._

_En realidad no me imagino a Sora creyendo en esas tonterías y mucho menos siendo participe de ellas, pero me hace demasiado feliz pensar que es cierto como para renunciar a ello._

_Claro que si es así, ¿cómo no me he dado cuenta antes?, yo me suelo dar cuenta de las cosas, aunque también he de reconocer que llevo una temporada excesivamente distraído por consecuencia de mis sentimientos y mis confusiones._

_De toda formas, ahora sí que estaba en una encrucijada, la mayor de mi vida, ¿qué hacer?, ¿animarme a confesar mis sentimientos y descubrir si lo que me dijo esa chica es real?, ¿seguir como hasta ahora esperando que Sora dé el primer paso? ¿o cerrar toda posibilidad de tener algo con ella jamás e intentar mantener nuestra amistad intacta?_

_¡Rayos!, todo es más complicado ahora, además, ¿qué pasa con Taichi?, ¿cómo reaccionará con todo esto?, ¿tendrá algo que decir?, ¿y por qué demonios en vez de pensar en mi felicidad y la de Sora, si es que de verdad le gusto, pienso en como se lo tomará ese idiota?_

_Igual también estaba equivocado con ello porque yo siempre creía que a Sora le gustaba Taichi, pero resulta que le gusto yo, por lo que tal vez al medio saiyan no le guste Sora y le guste yo._

_O quizá me estoy trastornando demasiado..._

_Pero en cualquier caso si dos personas se corresponden los sentimientos no debería haber ningún obstáculo entre ellas, ni siquiera el mejor amigo de ambos. Sí, seguro que Yagami nos comprendería, incluso nos apoyaría, ¡igual quiere dar el discurso en nuestra boda!_

_O quizá me estoy flipando demasiado..._

_Pero no lo puedo evitar, desde que descubrí el significado de la pulsera estoy embriagado de la emoción, preguntándome si ese día será el día que Sora me diga lo que siente, yo la corresponda y… no sé, llevo tanto tiempo negándolo que me cuesta imaginar que puede pasar después._

_¿Y si ella nunca da el paso?, pero es Sora, ella siempre da los pasos, yo soy el que no sirvo para dar los pasos, aunque últimamente está triste y tiene un comportamiento extraño, será entonces que… ¿yo tendré que dar el paso?_

_Siento vértigo solo de pensarlo, pero también una tremenda ilusión por lo que pueda conllevar._

_¡Se acabó Ishida! llevas demasiado tiempo exigiendo que sean los demás los que se acerquen a ti, ya es hora de ser tú quien quite las distancias._

_Me da miedo, pero he tomado una decisión y ya nada impedirá que haga desaparecer la distancia que separa nuestros corazones._

_Solo si me sonríes como lo haces desde que te conozco, otorgándome esa caricia en el corazón, yo sabré que debo actuar, mi corazón irá a tu encuentro por sí solo Sora Takenouchi._

...

...

El guisante pasó de palillo con gran habilidad, haciendo un espectacular regate al arroz y las gambas, colocándose en una inmejorable posición de tiro.

-… y le cae a Ronaldo Luís Nazário de Lima….- retransmitía el muchacho con un gracioso acepto brasileño.-… chuta y… ¡gol!, segundo para la canarinha que se proclama pentacampeona del mundo en Yokohama…- gritó alzando los puños y flipándose más de la cuenta.

La joven que había recibido el guisante en la cara ni se inmutó, continúo con la cabeza apoyada en la mano y un semblante ausente y desganado dibujado en su rostro.

No porque tras cuatro meses viendo a Yagami retrasmitir el mismo partido a la hora de comer ya se hiciese cansino, bueno, igual eso también influía un poco, pero sobre todo por el decaimiento moral de sus últimos días.

Sora no encontraba casi ningún motivo para sonreír y aunque el moreno se daba cuenta de eso, seguía actuando como siempre, porque conociéndola sabía que lo último que deseaba era que le tuviesen compasión, que sus problemas protagonizasen la hora de la comida, que Taichi se preocupase por ella.

Y pese a que era imposible pedir que Taichi no se preocupara por ella, este lo disimulaba muy bien. Él tampoco deseaba hablar demasiado del tema y era consciente de que si alguna vez Takenouchi necesitaba comentarlo sería cuando ella decidiese.

Llevaba una temporada tan ida, que ni se daba cuenta de que Yagami comía siempre con ella, los dos solos.

Un detalle que en otras circunstancias habría apreciado y valorado.

No obstante ese día, alguien iba a comentarle a la pelirroja algo revelador.

El portador del valor dejó de juguetear con sus guisantes fijando la vista en esa muchacha y solamente cuando la oyó referirse a ella, Sora se percató de la visita.

-Hi Naoko-chan.- saludó sin demasiado ímpetu.

Todo lo contrario de la compañera de Sora que con gran emoción, tomó asiento a su lado.

-Sora-chan, no sabes de lo que me he enterado, te va a cambiar la vida para siempre.

La compañera de Piyomon no creía que existiese nada sin ser rubio y de ojos azules que pudiese modificar su estado de ánimo, por eso su expresión mustia continúo en su rostro, sin embargo Yagami sí que mostró interés.

Con la boca abierta, hasta se inclinó para no perderse detalle de la noticia.

Obviamente que la tenista se dio cuenta de ello al notar su aliento a gambas.

Sakurai le dedicó una furtiva mirada, que fue acompañada de una maliciosa sonrisa cuando descubrió como se desharía de ese cotilla, ya que obviamente esta no era una conversación acta para chicos.

-Sora-chan, ¿tienes compresas?.- cuestionó con naturalidad.

La chica se sobresaltó algo ruborizada y Taichi se echó para atrás tragando saliva apurado.

Como a todos los hombres, le incomodaban los temas de mujeres.

-Ah… bueno, siempre llevo una desde mi…- Takenouchi calló mirando a Yagami.

La menstruación sería lo más natural del mundo, pero a los catorce años resultaba bochornoso hablarlo con tu mejor amigo presente, a pesar de que este te la recordase prácticamente todos los meses.

Pronto el chico sintió las penetrantes miradas de las dos jóvenes y torpemente se fue levantando, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Eh… uh… tengo que… hacer cosas… por ahí…- señaló a nada en concreto.- sabía que tenía que estar con la regla.- murmuró para sí mismo.

Solo cuando se fue, Naoko sonrió triunfal y Sora retomó la palabra.

-Lo que te decía, que tengo una por si acaso desde mi primera vez, ahora te…

-¡Olvida eso!.- cortó, dejando con la palabra en la boca a Sora.- solo era para deshacerme de tu siamés.

-¿Siamés?.- peguntó la chica extrañada, sin reparar en por qué su amiga tendría tanto interés en echar a Taichi. Seguramente le quisiese contar algún ligue.

-¿No sabías que os llaman así?, como estáis siempre juntos...

La pelirroja arrugó el entrecejo desconcertada.

-¿Tan juntos estamos?, no me había dado cuenta.- se dijo, intentando recapitular las últimas semanas de su vida, viendo que en casi todas las escenas Yagami estaba presente.

La efusividad de su amiga la devolvió a tierra firme.

-No importa.- comenzó, dando un bocado de la comida que originalmente era de Sora y había sido comida casi en su totalidad por Taichi.- lo que te tengo que decir no tiene nada que ver con Yagami y como te he dicho te va a cambiar la vida.

Sin apartar la mano de su mejilla y su expresión apática, Sora emitió un gemido que no llegó a ser de conformidad, pero tampoco de desprecio, se quedaba en indiferencia ya que daba por supuesto que nada de lo que le dijese podría variar su desastroso estado de ánimo.

La enérgica chica que conoció de forma tan inesperada en su primer día de clase la miró con un brillo de ilusión y una media sonrisa pícara.

-Sora, me he enterado que le gustas a un chico.- soltó y la compañera de Piyomon realizó el movimiento con la cabeza de aceptación que tenía ensayado, evidentemente sin llegar a reflexionar el mensaje.

Le costó unos segundos, en los que una extraña sensación se apoderó de ella. Era una confusa mezcla de sorpresa, curiosidad y una enmascarada ilusión, porque por muy difícil que resultase, tenía la esperanza de que ese chico fuese rubio y tuviese los ojos azules.

-Ah… uh...- fue lo que logró articular mostrándose, aunque no de forma descarada, más receptiva.

-Sabía que te interesaría..- recibió su respuesta con alegría Sakurai.- además, es muy mono.

Yamato Ishida podía entrar fácilmente dentro de la calificación de mono.

Se irguió prestando más atención, fantaseando con que su querido amigo fuese ese chico, de lo contrario, ni le apetecía saber cual era su nombre.

-Y dime, ¿lo definirías como quesito?.- cuestionó, recordando que esas fueron las primeras palabras de su amiga definiendo al rubio.

Naoko pareció meditarlo unos segundos e hizo un gesto de complacencia acompañado de una sonrisilla cómplice.

-Sí, creo que entraría dentro del grupo de los quesitos.

-¿Lo consideras creído?.- preguntó, tragando saliva impaciente y empezando a sentir una desconcertante mezcla de temor e ilusión.

Su compañera del club de tenis quedó pensativa con la vista al techo del comedor para finalmente obsequiarle una sonrisa de asentimiento.

-Sí, es un poco creído, pero en plan bien, con ese encanto que resulta atractivo sin llegar a ser ridículo y vergonzoso.- describió.

Takenouchi dejó escapar un suspiro por visualizarlo, porque en su mente y en su corazón solo había un chico que pudiese entrar en esa definición. No era consciente pero una sonrisilla se había aparecido en su rostro.

-Entonces que, ¿le digo algo?.- devolvió a tierra firme la tenista.

Sora abrió la boca intentando responder algo, pero ni un sonido con un mínimo de coherencia salió de entre sus labios. Le salvó de quedar como una idiota el hecho de que Naoko le dio un toque, bajó la mirada y empezó a disimular.

-Ahí está, te está mirando, sonríele, coquetea.- recomendó con diversión.

La chica miró descaradamente todo su alrededor, tratando de distinguir esa inigualable melena rubia entre los chicos que ocupaban el comedor. No lo logró, al igual que hace un rato, Yamato no se encontraba en esa estancia.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró decepcionada, despertando de este bonito pero corto sueño.

Era obvio que en el instituto de Odaiba existían más chicos que estaban como quesitos y eran creídos, a parte de Yamato.

En cierta forma ya se lo esperaba, pero mentiría si no reconocía que había tenido esperanzas hasta el último segundo de que fuese una mirada ojiazul la que se cruzase con ella tímidamente.

Bajó la cabeza abatida.

-¿Quién es?.- cuestionó, más por saber de quien resguardarse y que no le pillase por sorpresa, que por interés.

-Haruki Tetsuro, iba a nuestra clase el año pasado, ¿no te acuerdas?

La pelirroja exhaló y asintió con la cabeza.

Moreno, unos preciosos ojos verdes, del club de béisbol y bastante simpático como para ser un adolescente. En teoría era un buen partido y en otras circunstancias le habría halagado e incluso inquietado que ese chico tuviese interés en ella. Habría dudado de que hacer, pero ahora no.

Su corazón estaba blindado para los chicos en general, de hecho, ¿cómo no iba a estarlo si se esforzaba en blindarlo para el chico por el que tenía sentimientos?

Sabía que si lograba construir ese infranqueable muro para Ishida, ningún otro ser humano podría atravesarlo en mucho tiempo. Era algo triste y arriesgado pero consideraba que era lo único que podía hacer por el momento para olvidarse del rubio.

-Ya…- soltó sin ningún entusiasmo, todo lo contrario que su amiga.

-Entonces, ¿le digo algo?

La pelirroja puso una mueca de desacuerdo y sus gestos empezaron a reflejar su incomodidad.

-Ah, no gracias, no me interesa.

Evidentemente que esa vaga respuesta no fue suficiente para Sakurai, que se abalanzó, literalmente, hacia ella.

-¿Cómo que no te interesa?, si hace un segundo estabas entusiasmada con la idea.

La portadora del amor se indignó por esa medio inventada confirmación.

-Tanto como entusiasmada…

La pelinegra regresó a su sitio cruzada de brazos, consciente de sus exageraciones.

-Vale, igual no echabas cohetes, pero has mostrado interés.

-Eso fue antes de que dijeses el nombre.- manifestó Sora, una vez más, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

En escasas milésimas, su amiga casi estaba pegada a ella mirándola con gran ilusión.

-¿Así que esperabas un nombre en concreto?, es decir, ¡te gusta un chico!.- exclamó, y todo el comedor se entero.

-Genial Naoko, que discreta.- masculló Sora, mirando a su alrededor para ver si alguien que le importase se había enterado.

En una primera pasada no vio a nadie que conllevase peligro.

La joven se llevó la mano a la boca intentando camuflar su risilla por descubrir tal cosa de su amiga.

-Lo siento.- susurró ahora, controlando su tono de voz.- ¿quién es?

Takenouchi la miró con desgana, pero eso sí, otorgándola una sonrisa, esa misma que de normal se ofrece a las personas cuando quieren descubrir algo de ti y sabes y ellos también saben que nunca jamás lo vas a desvelar.

-Olvídalo.- dijo la pelirroja, desviando la vista a su comida.

Por nada del mundo se esperaba la reacción de Sakurai.

-¡No hace falta que me lo digas!

-¿Ah no?.- cuestionó Sora con inquietud.

No le había gustado esa seguridad que empleaba Naoko, ¿y si igual que Taichi ella también había descubierto sus sentimientos solo por su comportamiento?

Se apuró, porque si así era, todo el mundo podría descubrirlos, entre ellos Yamato.

-Claro que no, porque sé perfectamente quien es.- aseguró.

Tratando de mostrar seguridad en sí misma, Takenouchi la miró con atención, haciendo esfuerzos por tener un expresión que no variase por el nombre que estuviese a punto de pronunciar. De lo contrario, se delataría.

-¿Y quién es Naoko-chan?

La chica dejó de comer para mirarla y sonreír con convencimiento.

-Obvio, Yagami, tu siamés. Te gusta Taichi Yagami, reconócelo.

Y la pelirroja no solo sintió una gran alivio, también unas profundas ganas de reír por lo confundidos que estaban siempre su alrededor por su relación especial con Taichi, viendo amor, donde solo existía hermandad.

Era curioso porque hacía algunos meses le habría hecho dudar esa afirmación tan firme, pero ya no, no solo porque tuviese claro lo que sentía por Taichi, también porque había descubierto de verdad lo que se sentía al estar enamorada y jamás se podría comparar con nada de lo que hubiese sentido por Yagami en toda su vida.

Negó divertida, mordiéndose el labio inferior, e hizo un gesto de complacencia.

-Nao-chan, tienes razón, Taichi Yagami me gusta muchísimo.- confirmó. La chica iba a botar orgullosa de su intuición, pero la pelirroja continúo hablando sin ningún tipo de tapujos. Cosa que no era común cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos.- ¿cómo no me va a gustar Tai-kun?, es guapo, no digas que lo he dicho en alto pero tiene un cuerpo cada vez más interesante, es simpático, me hace reír, me cuida, me quiere…- su tono ya no era divertido sino más bien nostálgico.-… pero eso ahora no me basta, no estoy abierta a eso, a un simple gusto, siento algo más fuerte y hasta que no lo elimine, no podré pensar en nada más, ni disfrutar de nadie más.

Su pareja deportiva enmudeció, porque como cotilla adolescente que era había hablado en infinidad de ocasiones y con todo tipo de chicas sobre relaciones, sentimientos y chicos, pero nunca había escuchado algo como eso, es decir, nunca había escuchado a una chica enamorada hasta tal punto que en su corazón no cupiese nada más.

No sabía si admirarla o sentir lástima por ella, ya que no creía que fuese posible que un amor de verdad de adolescencia tuviese otro futuro que no fuese sufrir, por eso, era mejor no enamorarse en el instituto.

-Estás muy colada, ¿verdad?.- susurró como si le acabase de comunicar que sufría una enfermedad terminal.

Intentando aparentar entereza, Sora asintió con una triste sonrisa.

-Demasiado.

Sakurai resopló.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

Takenouchi se encogió de hombros resignada.

-Pues lo que se hace en todas las enfermedades, esperar a que se me pase.

Su amiga le mostró su apoyo dándole un toque en el brazo.

-¿Y me vas a decir quién es?- cuestionó con carita de niña buena.

Ni por un segundo se había planteado esa opción.

-Ni lo sueñes.

-¿Por qué?.- se indignó Naoko.

-Porque eres una bocazas.

-¡Yo no soy una…- calló abochornada al darse cuenta de que todo el comedor la miraba.- quiero decir que, sé guardar un secreto.- musitó, tratando de parecer confiable.

La pelirroja rió.

-Por favor Naoko, te sabes todos los cotilleos del instituto, ¿me estás diciendo que recibes toda esa información sin tener que dar ninguna a cambio?

La pelinegra refunfuñó sintiéndose descubierta.

-Pero de ti no hablaría, eres mi amiga.

-No importa, cuanto menos gente lo sepa mejor, así habrá menos posibilidades de que él se entere.

La hora de la comida estaba a punto de acabar, por eso era que Sakurai ya se levantaba con la bandeja de restos en la mano, no sin antes dedicarle a Sora una inquietante sonrisa.

-Es Ishida, ¿verdad?.- susurró.

A Takenouchi le pilló tan de improvisto que se le resbaló su respectiva bandeja.

Tragó saliva.

-¿Cómo?

-Está claro, si no es Yagami, tiene que ser Ishida, porque todo el mundo sabe que son tus chicos.

-Mis chicos...- repitió ella con apuro.

Cada vez le parecía que todo era más evidente y por lo tanto que Yamato ya lo sabría o estaría a punto de descubrirlo.

-Además...- añadió su amiga.- le regalaste tu pulsera.

Dicho esto, abandonó la estancia, dejando a Sora aterrada, porque así era, le regaló la pulsera de tenis hacía varios meses, lo camufló como un amuleto de la suerte para su primer concierto, porque en ese momento ni sabía lo que sentía.

No obstante, ahora sí lo sabía, pero lo que no había parado a pensar era que, llevando Yamato esa pulsera, todo el instituto acabaría sabiendo su significado y antes o después, el interesado también lo descubriría.

Se dejó caer sobre la silla llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Jamás debería haber sido tan estúpida como para hacerle un regalo que le dejase tan descubierta y vulnerable, sin embargo, ese fue un impulso de amor, quizá el primero claro que tuvo hacia Yamato y algo en su interior le decía que nunca debía arrepentirse de los actos guiados por el corazón.

...

Acababan de despedirse de Daisuke, Hikari y sus respectivos compañeros tras una larga tarde en el Digimundo en donde tuvieron que volverse a enfrentar a un digimon creado de una torre de oscuridad.

Ahora ya sabían que no eran digimons y no tenían reparos en eliminarlos, pero aun así, era un trabajo duro debido a que esos digimons cada vez eran más fuertes y ya solo lograban enfrentarlos con un cuerpo perfecto: la fusión del compañero de Daisuke y Ken Ichijouji.

Y eso, particularmente al rubio y al más pequeño les molestaba y les provocaba impotencia.

No les gustaba pedir ayuda a un chico del que no confiaban. Depender del que hasta hacía tan solo unos meses era su enemigo, el autoproclamado Kaiser de los digimons.

Sin embargo, existían toda clase de posturas respecto a Ichijouji en el grupo y la mayor defensora, eso sí, después de que su ídolo Mimi le abriese los ojos solicitando su ayuda sin reparos, era Miyako Inoue.

A fin de cuentas había recuperado a ese chico tan interesante del que se quedó prendada antes de conocer su doble identidad, solo que ahora, por lo menos a sus ojos, ya carecía de maldad.

Apretó a su compañero, el bebé Poromon, al mismo tiempo que sus reflexiones se hacían más profundas. Miró de reojo a sus compañeros de edificio y maldijo que tuviese que compartir camino todos los días con las personas que más reticencia tenían a Ken. Jamás creyó que lo pensaría, pero echaba de menos a Daisuke.

Aun con todo en su contra, Inoue estaba dispuesta a intentarlo una vez más.

-Que buena ha sido la aparición de Ichijouji, ¿no?, sino, nos habrían aplastado.

Sintió las inquisidoras miradas de sus amigos y ella suspiró al cielo.

-No deberías ser tan indulgente con él Miyako, Ichijouji ha hecho mucho daño y porque ahora quiera reparar su conciencia haciendo buenas acciones, eso no borra su actos del pasado.- apuntó Iori con contundencia.

La pelilila chasqueó la lengua.

-Además...- empezó Takeru y la anteojuda lo miró con agotamiento porque algo le decía, que una vez más, no se iba a poner de su parte en este tema.- tampoco sabemos sus intenciones reales. Puede que todo sea una estrategia.

-Pero entonces no habría podido hacer el DNA-digievolución con Daisuke, ¿no crees?

Takaishi apartó la mirada pensativo. Eso parecía lógico y clara evidencia de su buen corazón.

-Y encima, vio a Wormmon morir en sus brazos, creo que eso es motivo suficiente para cambiar porque si Poromon muriese por mi culpa yo…- Miyako apretó los mofletes de su compañero atemorizada.

No reparó en la severa mirada de Takeru, ni en como apretaba los dientes a punto de hacerlos estallar.

Sin saberlo, la chica había tocado el punto más sensible de su amigo, el que le llevaba a la locura.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que hablas.- masculló con dureza, sobresaltando a los presentes. Inoue lo comprendió rápidamente, maldiciendo una vez más su bocaza, ya que Takeru había pasado por lo mismo al perder a su compañero siendo un niño.

Fue precisamente este, el que trató de tranquilizar a su camarada.

-Takeru, no seas tan irascible.- le pidió desde su gorro.

El rubio iba a decir algo, pero Poromon captó la atención de todos.

-Alguien nos sigue.- anunció con total seguridad, achicando los ojos y agudizando el oído.

Automáticamente sintió el achuchón de su compañera, dejándole sin respiración.

-Igual es alguno de esos digimons creados por torres oscuras.- dedujo miedosa.- ¡o peor!, ¡Arukerimon!.- quedó pálida por pensarlo.- lo mejor será que llame a Ken para que nos salve.

Y antes de que la reprobatoria mirada de Hida la acuchillase, el portador de la esperanza devolvió la cordura al grupo.

-No te preocupes, es mi hermano, nos lleva siguiendo desde que salimos de la escuela- comunicó con normalidad.

Sus amigos quedaron estupefactos, ya que hasta donde habían tratado con ellos, eran una pareja de hermanos idílica, por lo que no era normal que el menor ignorase su presencia con ese descaro.

Solo lo entendió Patamon.

-Takeru, creo que a eso se le llama dar un paso, ¿no deberías corresponderle y reconciliaros ya? Estar enfadado con él te hace mal.

El rubio se mostró irritado, porque si en algo se parecía a su hermano era en lo mucho que le molestaba que los demás le dijesen lo que debía hacer o como debía ser su comportamiento. Tuvo la tentación de responderle con brusquedad, dejarle claro que no le gustaba que se metiese en sus asuntos fraternales, pero recordó la última vez que lo hizo, provocando que Patamon se escapase por Shibuya, acabando con su segunda digievolución en Angemon.

Entonces sufrió pensando que lo había perdido de nuevo y se prometió que nunca volvería a hablarle así. Además, de eso hacía tres años, quería demostrarle que había madurado y que en verdad valoraba la amistad de su amigo digital.

Bajó la cabeza y suspiró deteniendo sus pasos. Patamon sonrió con triunfalismo, Takeru estaba dispuesto a solucionar las cosas.

-¿Así que estás enfadado con Yamato-san?, claro, por eso estás tan gruñón.- deducía Inoue en su mundo.

Takaishi decidió hacer como si no la hubiese escuchado, mientras Iori le tiraba de la manga para que no se detuviese. Él había comprendido que los rubios necesitaban intimidad, cosa que por supuesto a la cotilla de Miyako le disgustaba. ¡Quería ser testigo de la reconciliación!

A regañadientes, pero la mayor se dejó conducir por su amigo más sensato.

El compañero de Patamon quedó rezagado y pronto escuchó los pasos de su hermano, hasta que se detuvieron, deduciendo que ya estaría detrás de él.

Todavía estaba dolido por lo sucedido, pero en su interior se encontraba feliz y satisfecho de, como decía Patamon, el paso que había dado Yamato.

Conociendo su orgullo, era consciente del trabajo que le costaba hacer este tipo de cosas.

Lentamente se volvió y enfocó la cara que tanta paz le había trasmitido desde que tenía memoria. Se le notaba nervioso, pero desprendía un aura de seguridad, confianza y felicidad que le desconcertó.

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, intercalando miradas y suspiros.

Ninguno se animaba a dar el siguiente paso.

El mayor penetró con su mirada a su hermano, convencido de que ahora, el optimista y alegre Takeru, que siempre estaba dispuesto a arreglar las cosas, saldría, salvándole a él de la comprometida situación. Relegando su función a sonreír, asentir, darle un abrazo y decirle algo así como "hermanito, eres un caso".

Sin embargo, los segundos pasaban y Takaishi seguía mirando a su alrededor, sin llegar a mantenerle la mirada a su hermano por más de dos segundos.

No había que ser un genio para deducir que todavía estaba enfadado, por lo que Ishida, a pesar de que considerase que Takeru también le debía una disculpa, dio también el siguiente paso.

No estaba dispuesto a pasar un segundo más sin estar en paz con una de las personas que más amaba.

-Lo siento.- pronunció, de una forma bastante clara, cosa que sorprendió al rubio menor.

Normalmente las disculpas de Yamato eran en voz baja y de refilón.

Fue lo necesario para que el niño mirase atentamente a los ojos celestes de Yamato, encontrando auténtica sinceridad en ellos.

-No debí haberte hablado así, me siento fatal por haberte hecho daño con mis palabras.

El pequeño lo escuchó, asimilando su declaración pero en ningún momento hizo amago de decir nada, cosa que empezó a irritar al mayor. ¿Es que ese rubio adorable creía que no tenía culpa de nada?

No lo permitiría. Una cosa era dar el paso para reconciliarse con él y otra muy distinta que se fuese de rositas pensando que todo la culpa era suya y que él había actuado correctamente.

Así no funcionaban las cosas, en cierta forma, su actitud merecía una reprimenda.

Arrugó el entrecejo y solo entonces, Takeru fue consciente de que este encuentro no se estaba desenvolviendo como Yamato esperaba.

-¿Tú no tienes nada que decir?.- inquirió, cruzándose de brazos.

Takaishi sabía que su actuación no había sido la más correcta del mundo, pero no se esperaba que Ishida le exigiese una disculpa.

Por un momento dudó en que hacer, si dejar plantado a su intransigente hermano, sonreírle como un niño para que le volviese a adorar y pasase por alto sus travesuras, o comportarse por primera vez en su vida, ante él, como un hombre y aceptar su responsabilidad.

Alzó la cabeza y lo miró con determinación. Había tomado una decisión.

-Reconozco que no debería haber hurgado en tu intimidad.- anunció, tras una pausa. Ishida alzó las cejas gratamente sorprendido y también orgulloso de su hermano. Era signo de madurez reconocer los errores.- sin embargo, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho y lo volvería a hacer.- finalizó, reafirmando sus palabras con un gesto con la cabeza.

Patamon se descompuso, la mirada de Yamato volvió a cambiar, pero no le dedicó una furiosa por no haber escuchado lo que quería, sino más bien de confusión que lentamente se transformó en resignación y al final, hasta le pareció divertida la situación.

Se le escapó una risa que dejó perplejo a Takaishi, ya que consideraba que era un momento de gran tensión.

No obstante, a Yamato le causaba gracia ver que su hermano no solo había madurado, sino que era enteramente un Ishida, o por lo menos eso reflejaba esa terquedad.

En fin, pensó, que no podía pedirle más a un chico de su misma sangre, era la forma de su familia de pedir disculpas.

El portador de la esperanza se mantuvo cauto, observando las risas de su hermano y sus movimientos receptivos. Su expresión comenzó a dulcificarse cuando este la agarró del rostro zarandeándole con cariño.

-Eres un caso hermanito.- le dijo con diversión.- pero muchas gracias por ser así y preocuparte por mí. Siento de verdad haberme enfadado y quiero que sepas que no quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir, porque ya estuvimos demasiado tiempo separados como para que ahora que vives a tan solo unos edificios de mí tenga que renunciar a ti por una… no sé si será tontería o no, pero lo único que sé es que no existe, ni existirá nunca nada tan grave como para que me impida quererte y querer estar contigo.- mantenía la mirada en sus ojos, enterneciéndole que esas orbes, tan parecidas a las suyas, se estaban humedeciendo. Sonrió, intensificando el agarre de su mejilla.- te quiero mucho Takeru y eso nunca cambiará.

Y el muchachito de once años sonrió abiertamente sin poderse creer lo que había escuchado. Su seco, frío y distante hermano hablándole con el corazón en la mano, declarando con claridad sus sentimientos y sus miedos por perderle de nuevo.

Takeru veneraba a su hermano desde que tenía memoria, pero nunca tanto como hoy.

Ninguno de sus gestos o acciones del pasado que le habían hecho admirable ante sus ojos podía comparase con esto.

Jamás había sentido el amor de Yamato con tanta intensidad.

Patamon, que estaba moqueando un poco por la emoción, tuvo que dar un vuelo para no estamparse contra el portador de la amistad cuando su compañero se abalanzó a sus brazos completamente conmovido.

-Yo también te quiero mucho hermano y solo quiero que seas feliz.

Este dejó que la sensación de bienestar por sentir de nuevo la calidez de sus hermanito le embriagase, correspondiendo tiernamente su abrazo.

-Lo sé, gracias por todo.

Se miraron durante unos segundos con esa devoción que sentían mutuamente desde que se conocieron, pero enseguida Ishida se mostró un poco incómodo, reflejándose en el leve tono carmín que cubrió sus mejillas.

No le resultaba fácil ser tan sentimental. Él era un tipo duro y aunque ya a casi nadie de su alrededor lograse engañar con su fachada, tampoco iba a dejar que Takaishi lo transformase en un cursi total.

Pasaron unos instantes intercambiando risas y toques en el hombro para parecer más machotes, hasta que Yamato, nuevamente, se armó de valor.

Quería que su hermano fuese el primero en conocer su decisión. En señal de agradecimiento por abrirle los ojos, o tal vez porque sabía que él le animaría y le diría que todo iba a salir bien.

Y esa era la única opinión que necesitaba conocer ahora.

Siguieron el camino a casa, el músico mantenía la mano en el cogote de su hermano, zarandeándole con cariño, mientras escuchaba como le ponía al día de los últimos acontecimientos del Digimundo.

Eso le hizo desaparecer momentáneamente la sonrisa, incluso su semblante reflejó preocupación y hasta malestar consigo mismo, porque el Digimundo cada vez estaba más en crisis y sin embargo él se encontraba más feliz que nunca.

Su mente no podía dejar de pensar en Sora y en ese sentimiento que por fin creía correspondido.

En que pronto, pasaría algo entre ellos y entonces ya le daría igual que el mundo se hiciese trizas porque se sentiría el ser más afortunado del planeta.

Esbozó una sonrisa al meditarlo en profundidad.

Tal vez, debía enfocarlo de otra forma, debía asegurarse de que el mundo continuase para poder compartir la vida con su amor.

Una vez más, aunque de manera indirecta, Sora le indicaba el camino correcto y le daba fuerzas para continuar.

Takeru supo que su hermano estaba en otra órbita al darse cuenta de que sonreía cuando él le hablaba del último ataque de Arukerimon y Mummymon, es decir, no le había hecho el menor caso por lo menos en los últimos minutos.

Pero esta vez no llegó a molestarle, es más se contagió de su sonrisa, porque estuviese donde estuviese su mente, estaba claro que se encontraba en un lugar feliz.

También vio ilusión y esperanza en su mirada, nada que ver con la que le dedicó hacía unos días en su habitación, pero, ¿a que se debía este cambio de Ishida?

Yamato se dio cuenta de la mirada intrigante del pequeño y tras acariciarle una última vez la nuca, decidió que este ya era el momento.

Se detuvo y lo encaro.

-Tenías razón.

Takaishi puso una mueca de mayor extrañeza. Después de la que le montó en su habitación lo último que podía imaginar era que le iba a hablar de sus íntimos sentimientos hacia la pelirroja que tanto adoraba.

-¿Te refieres a que ese peinado no te sienta bien?.- probó inocentemente.

Ishida entrecerró los ojos.

-Takeru…- llamó, quitándole el gorro.- mientras sigas llevando ese pelo, no vuelvas a juzgar peinados.- comunicó con seriedad.

El menor se encogió de hombros.

Él se encontraba muy guapo y favorecedor con su peinado, paradójicamente no peinado.

-¿Entonces qué?.- cuestionó, arrebatando su amado gorro a Yamato para volver a recolocárselo.

El compañero de Gabumon se frotó las manos con nerviosismo.

-Es… bueno, que se lo voy a decir.

Y Takeru se exasperó.

-¡Quieres hablar claro!.- reclamó.

El mayor resopló empezándose a hartar de la incomprensión del niño.

-¡Rayos Takeru!, ¡hablo de Sora!.- exclamó, impresionando al muchacho. Movió los labios para decir algo, pero se había quedado sin palabras.- voy a decirle lo que siento, que por otra parte no sé exactamente que es pero sé que es un sentimiento muy fuerte, que puede que sea amor o que derive en amor y quiero compartirlo con ella y…- soltó una risa nerviosa al mismo tiempo que enrojecía.-… no sé, lo que pasará o si pasará algo pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo.

Y el baloncestista se había quedado petrificado.

Esto era lo último que esperaba oír de boca de su hermético hermano.

Estaba enamorado de Sora, es decir, que ya no era una fantasía creada por su mente.

Era real. Sus suposiciones desde hacía tres años habían sido correctas.

Él lo había visto claro y no cabía más en gozo al descubrir por fin, que el cabezota de su hermano no solo lo asumía, sino también que estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

Sin darse cuenta ya portaba una sonrisa que ocupaba todo su rostro y sus ojos desbordaban una máxima ilusión.

Su sueño se haría realidad.

Crearía una nueva familia y esta jamás se rompería.

Empezó a dar brincos de euforia alrededor de su hermano, estrechando a Patamon entre sus brazos, mientras le repetía cosas como "lo ves", "te lo dije", "Takeru junior existirá".

Evidentemente que a Yamato le abrumó una reacción tan exagerada como imprevista.

Trató de calmarlo con las manos, pero el niño ya estaba frente a él, por supuesto con un millón de preguntas y peticiones que hacer.

-¿Y cuando lo vas a hacer?, ¿puedo verlo?

-Sí claro, como si no estuviese lo suficiente nervioso por declararme a mi mejor amiga de la que estoy colgado desde hace tres años como para tener de testigo a mi cursi y romántico hermano menor.

A cada palabra que escuchaba de Yamato dirigiéndose a Sora de esa manera, la ilusión del compañero de Patamon incrementaba.

-No tardes, tengo ganas de que Sora sea mi hermana de forma oficial.- pidió.

El rubio peinado bajó la mirada totalmente ruborizado.

-Bueno…- le era imposible hablar por las risas nerviosas que le provocaba pensar que eso que había descrito Takeru llegase a producirse en breve.-… no sé, no quiero cagarla ahora que he llegado hasta aquí… quiero esperar una señal o algo y…

Paró al sentir la mano de Takaishi en su hombro. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos tan brillantes y que tanta seguridad trasmitían.

-Te va a decir que sí, no te preocupes.

Y el músico se creyó esas palabras, proporcionándole un poco más de fuerza y confianza en sus posibilidades.

El día que le dijese a Sora lo que sentía estaba un poquito más cerca.

...

Mientras tanto, los días de instituto trascurrían sin cambio aparente, en donde cómo describió Naoko, Sora y Taichi seguían pareciendo siameses. Aunque también era verdad que desde entonces la pelirroja había empezado a ser consciente de lo muy pegado que estaba Yagami a ella, quizá para protegerla, esta vez hasta de sus sentimientos.

Eso le enternecía pero también le agobiaba y le llegaba a incomodar. Aún no tenía claro cuales eran los sentimientos del moreno hacia ella y lo último que deseaba era provocarle sufrimiento. Cosa que sucedería si seguía siendo testigo de su enamoramiento por Yamato y su decadencia por el desamor que sentía.

De todas formas, tampoco tenía fuerzas ni ánimos como para tomar las medidas oportunas, de tal manera que sus pensamientos no llegaban a mostrarse más allá de su cerebro.

Y Taichi seguía siendo su siamés.

Ese día en concreto, en ese aprovechado por todos intermedio de clase, Yagami no tenía la mente tan puesta en Sora como acostumbraba. Había otra noticia que le robaba la atención y de la que todo el mundo hablaba.

Esa clase de eventos a donde los adolescentes de instituto se mueren por ir: fiesta, Halloween, casa en la playa, no adultos.

Pero para su desgracia, no había sido invitado.

-No puedo creer que nos vayamos a perder esa fiesta.- bufaba el moreno, viendo con indignación como la mayoría de los presentes hablaba del disfraz que iban a llevar.

Takenouchi hizo un gesto de dejadez.

-Tampoco me apetecía ir.

Pero esta vez el portador del valor no reparó en su depresión. Estaba furioso con el mundo en general, con un chico rubio en particular.

-Y lo peor es que la organiza Takashi Kijima, el batería del grupo de Yamato, dime, ¿de qué nos sirve tener un amigo popular si luego pasa de nosotros para los eventos molones?

-Me silban los oídos.

Taichi se sobresaltó, dándose cuenta de que Ishida estaba a su espalda, no obstante no reprimió su mirada mortal. Sora apartó la cabeza de su mano con nerviosismo, no dirigiéndole ni una vez la mirada, bueno una vez sí, en la que volvió a derretirse con su mirada pura y enigmática.

La notaba más especial que nunca.

El compañero de Agumon pasó los brazos detrás de su cabeza, dedicándole a su amigo un gesto de desprecio.

-Pues sí Ishida, hablábamos de lo poco que contamos para ti.

La primera reacción del rubio fue reír, pero pronto entendió que el enfado de su amigo era real y con preocupación se sentó a su lado.

Intentó buscar el rostro de la pelirroja para ver si en él encontraba la explicación pero esta estaba demasiado ocupada mirando el suelo, desentienda totalmente del tema.

-¿De qué hablas?.- espetó molesto. No le gustaba el tono de su amigo.

Yagami abrió los ojos y se reincorporó para encararle.

-Hablo de lo que todo el mundo habla. La fiesta más guay del insti y los amigos de la estrella ni siquiera son invitados. En el caso de que aún sigamos siendo tus amigos.- dijo esto último intentando ser hiriente, pero se quedó en una mezcla de lastimilla y puchero.

Yamato rió y Sora volvió a enfocarle unos instantes donde su corazón le dio un vuelco.

Deseaba alejarlo, pero ese día descubrió, que también era adicta a sus risotadas.

Eran una dulce melodía para sus oídos enamorados y una agradable caricia para su corazón ansioso.

-¡Encima se ríe!.- protestó indignado el futbolista, buscando el apoyo de Sora.

Le desconcertó ver su primera sonrisa en días y era mirándolo a él. Inconscientemente, Yagami también sonrió feliz.

-Oye, que no sabía que queríais ir. Kijima no te invitó porque cree que lo odias por haberme apartado de ti… ya sabes, como amigos.- intentó arreglarlo, antes de que sonase demasiado enfermizo.- pero si queréis venir, estáis invitados.- anunció con convencimiento, intentando conectar ahora la mirada con la de Sora, cosa que consiguió.- a mí me gustaría mucho que vinierais.- lo dijo en plural, pero extrañamente Sora lo sintió como una invitación privada, que le hizo estremecerse por completo.

Siguiendo con su costumbre de los últimos días, de enmudecer ante Ishida, asintió con la cabeza, mientras Yagami mostraba su alegría de forma mucho más eufórica y empalagosa, colgándose de su mejor amigo.

-Lo ves, te dije que tener como amigo a Yama-kun nos serviría de algo.- dijo el moreno con sorna, dirigiéndose a Sora.

-¡Eh!.- fingió molestia el aludido, antes de estallar en carcajadas.

La portadora del amor también esbozó una sonrisa complaciente, disfrutando de la escena.

Hacía mucho que se había auto impuesto alejarse de todo eso y hasta ese momento no había sido consciente, no de cuanto añoraba a Yamato, eso lo sabía cada segundo que respiraba intentando borrarlo de su alma, pero sí de cuanto había extrañado estos momentos.

La amistad de esos dos, en realidad la amistad de los tres. Justo como siempre se imaginó el instituto y ahora, por culpa de su enamoramiento absurdo debía privarse de eso y privarles también a ellos de esta felicidad.

Se sintió despreciable y una mala amiga, aunque logró camuflarlo.

Al lado opuesto se encontraba Ishida, que ni por un segundo había despegado la vista de ella, tratando de reconocer esa señal que esperaba.

Sabía que le dolía algo, que le preocupaba y hasta se culpabilizaba por ello y eso le hacía sufrir.

Habría dado todo por calmarla, por apartar sus demonios de su mente y de su corazón y decirle claramente que ya nunca más se preocupase por nada, porque él iba a estar a su lado acompañándola, preocupándose por los dos.

Por supuesto no lo hizo, pero pensó que tendría oportunidad de hacerlo dentro de poco en la fiesta.

Sí, seguro que ahí encontraba su señal.

...

Los padres del batería de los "Teen-age Wolves" poseían una propiedad de verano en la playa, muy cerca de la ciudad.

En autobús se llegaba en menos de cuarenta minutos.

Ese año, a esa casa no solo se le darían uso en verano puesto que Takashi había conseguido el permiso para organizar una fiesta de Halloween por todo lo alto.

Adornos al más puro estilo yankee: con sus calabazas, sus telarañas y sus monstruos típicos, banda sonora para la ocasión e invitados disfrazados de las formas más variopintas.

Aunque todavía no hubiese demasiados invitados, a decir verdad solo estaban los "Wolves" que habían ido antes para organizar y también para montar los instrumentos, ya que tocarían un par de temas para amenizar su fiesta.

Yamato estaba realizando unos últimos rasgueos de comprobación en el improvisado escenario, mientras sus amigos ya hacía rato que habían desaparecido por la planta de arriba.

Suspiró, porque teniendo en cuenta lo que le habían hecho traer a él, no se esperaba nada bueno de esta inocente fiesta.

Apesadumbrado, al mismo tiempo que perdía la mano por el bolsillo para asegurarse de que continuaba ahí, subió las escaleras y empujó la puerta que estaba entreabierta.

Su primera reacción al ver lo que emitía la pantalla de televisión fue entrecerrar los ojos y apartar la vista algo ruborizado.

Era un adolescente, tenía curiosidad, su cuerpo cada vez despertaba más a ciertas necesidades, pero no se sentía cómodo en esta clase de situaciones.

No encontraba del todo bien ver eso, ni estaba preparado.

Su definición del amor todavía no iba asociada a imágenes de esa índole y le gustaba que fuese así, parecía todo más puro, desinteresado y real.

El anfitrión, que lucía el archiconocido look de zombie de Michael Jackson en _Thriller_, se volvió hacia Ishida al verlo.

-Por fin te unes a la fiesta.- le saludó, dándole un toque en el hombro. El rubio lo miró con titubeo, más porque los gemidos de la muchacha de la pantalla le quitaban toda la concentración muy a su pesar.- ¿has traído lo que te tocaba?

A regañadientes, pero Yamato sacó el paquete de tabaco de su bolsillo.

En efecto, la bestial fiesta de Halloween para prácticamente todo el instituto de Odaiba, tenía una premier con los mejores amigos de Kijima, en donde él ponía la casa, Akira traía una porno, Yutaka una cerveza y Yamato un poco de tabaco.

Era la pre fiesta de las nuevas experiencias de los "Wolves" a pesar de que Ishida no se mostrase entusiasmado con nada de eso.

No era que no tuviese curiosidad, pero simplemente tampoco era de esa clase de chicos a los que les gustaba forzar las cosas ni seguir la corriente, es decir, tenía claro que no haría nada de esto en grupo.

Si alguna vez quería fumar lo haría cuando lo viese oportuno, al igual que probar alcohol y ver una porno, y por descontado esta fiesta no era el lugar ni el momento para iniciarse en todas esas primeras experiencias que se supone que deben pasar los adolescentes.

Esta fiesta tenía otros matices para Yamato, porque desde que invitó a sus mejores amigos había relacionado esta celebración con su declaración amorosa hacia Sora.

Tenía que ser tierno, especial, mágico y por supuesto hacer el idiota con sus tres esperpénticos amigos no entraba dentro de sus planes.

Inspeccionó el interior de la estancia, en donde un irreconocible Akira, por su gran peluca rosa y su maquillaje hasta las orejas, imitando a su ídolo Hide, y el más discreto Katsugano con un look punk rollo _Sex Pistols_ flipaban ante el televisor sin poder cerrar los ojos ni la boca en ningún instante.

Yamato abrió los ojos como platos al ver ese primer plano del acto de la reproducción, quiso ser fuerte y apartarse, pero sus hormonas le estaban dominando en ese instante. A fin de cuentas, nunca había visto nada tan explícito, ni a una chica tan desnuda, ni por su puesto en estas circunstancias.

Quería lograrlo, ser fuerte y que su raciocinio ganase la batalla a esa curiosidad y excitación que se estaba apoderando de él.

La chica dio un gemido.

-¡Joder!.- exclamó Shibata entre risas, completamente emocionado.

Ishida miró una última vez la pantalla para finalmente torcer la cabeza y cerrar los ojos.

Pronto vendría Sora, sí, debía concentrase en ella. Por un momento pensó en su amiga en las mismas circunstancias de la chica de las película y se sintió profundamente despreciable por ello.

Aunque no podía negar que era sumamente placentero.

Era la primera vez que relacionaba el amor con el sexo y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que si todo salía bien esa noche, algún día, haría eso mismo con Sora.

Por lo menos esa era su meta, ya que anisaba pasar toda su vida con ella.

Le mareaba imaginarlo, produciéndole un cosquilleo de nervios, extraña ilusión, pero también satisfacción.

Sin duda sería la única chica con la que le gustaría hacer eso.

Gruñó, intentando enfriarse, que toda su sangre regresase al cerebro y pudiese pensar con claridad. No era momento de divagaciones absurdas sobre sus futuras actividades sexuales.

No. No quería que cuando se le declarase a Sora ese imagen le viniese a la mente. Debía hacer desaparecer todas estas sensaciones para que pudiese ser capaz de apreciar con todos los sentidos cada detalle de su noche perfecta.

Iba a declarase a su amor y según tenía previsto ella le correspondería, es decir, iba a ser la noche que jamás olvidarían, donde empezarían su travesía en común y no quería que ninguna porno Star se interpusiese en ello.

Con las cosas medianamente claras, se dio la vuelta aparentando desinterés por las actividades de sus amigos.

-Cuando dejéis de jugar a _American Pie_, recordad que damos una fiesta en el salón.

Oyó hasta tres asentimientos, pero sin duda nadie le escuchó y sin volver la vista, por miedo a quedar nuevamente embrujado por la pantalla, abandonó la habitación.

Resopló sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo y de su fuerza de voluntad, pero eso sí, con un sofoco inaguantable.

Si estuviese en su casa o directamente si no estuviesen los invitados a punto de llegar no habría dudado en darse una ducha fría, por eso se tuvo que conformar con salir a la terraza.

El aire frío del pre invierno traía el olor salado del mar. Se escuchaba el sonido de las olas y a pesar de que fuese de noche, en la zona había varias viviendas que proporcionaban luz a la playa, al mar.

Cerró los ojos dejándose cautivar por ese relajante sonido, pero no pudo estar mucho tiempo en ese estado de relajación porque un barullo de gente se interpuso entre sus oídos y el arrullo del mar.

Bajó la vista, dándose cuenta de que la mayoría de los chicos acababan de llegar en el autobús que recién había pasado.

Sonrió automáticamente al ver entre ellos a su Sora.

...

La mayoría se mostraban entre asombrados y ansiosos por ser participes de esta esperada fiesta, pero como ya era costumbre, Takenouchi estaba apática, sin emoción alguna.

Hasta el último segundo que salió de casa barajó la opción de no acudir a este evento, pero entonces recordaba la mirada y las palabras de Yamato. Esas que parecían una invitación y en las que se percibía una ilusión que no sabía muy bien a que achacar. Tal vez, al hecho de poder compartir esto con sus amigos y si era así, no quería defraudarlo.

Apagada, inmersa en sus reflexiones, un zombie al que costó identificar se le acercó. Solo al escuchar su voz se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Takashi.

-Estás irreconocible.- trató de sonar amable y verdaderamente asombrada.

El batería hizo un chasquido de decepción.

-No puedo decir lo mismo Takenouchi.

Así era, Sora no se había disfrazado.

-Tengo mi disfraz de enfermera sexy en la mochila.- comunicó de manera burlona, sin embargo el chico se emocionó, dando credibilidad a esa afirmación que cualquiera que conociese un poquito a Sora identificaría como sarcasmo al instante.

-¿De verás?, ¿y cuando te lo pones?.- empezó a salivar imaginándosela, apoyando la mano en su brazo.

Sora arqueó un ceja contrariada. Creía haber sido lo suficientemente clara.

Yamato bajó las escaleras los más rápido posible, no pudiéndose creer que en ese corto espacio de tiempo casi todos los invitados y hasta sus amigos ya hubiesen llenado ese salón que hacía tan solo unos minutos solo ocupaba sus instrumentos y los aperitivos.

Entre tanto monstruo, rockero muerto y disfraz de mercadillo pensó que le resultaría difícil distinguir a su amigos, pero por suerte ella no llevaba ningún disfraz y enseguida su cabellera se hizo presente ante sus ojos en la multitud.

Iba hacia ella, cuando le alarmó ver que ese vulgar "Jacko" se le había adelantado.

No le ponía celoso que hablase con Sora, a pesar de que sabía lo mucho que babeaba por su chica, porque estaba seguro de que Takenouchi sabría despacharlo con facilidad. Lo que le inquietó y repugnó fue ver ese pequeño contacto físico entre ellos.

Como una demente exhalación se dirigió hacia ellos apartando, sin parecer demasiado descarado, la mano del delicado brazo de su amiga.

Luego le dirigió una sonrisa a Kijima.

-Deberías saludar a más invitados y explicar las normas de comportamiento porque a fin de cuentas esta es tu casa.

El músico puso una mueca de pánico que no se pudo apreciar por el maquillaje.

-¡Como se carguen la colección de figuritas de porcelana mi mamá me matará!

Dicho esto, salió despavorido, dejando a Yamato frente a Sora, que lo miraba como si de un ser divino se tratase.

-No deberías dejar que los chicos te toquen.- explicó, sacando un pañuelo y esmerándose en limpiar el brazo de Sora.

Evidentemente que a la pelirroja le pareció exagerada esa acción, pero como presa de su embrujo, se dejó hacer.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

¿Y si estuviera celoso?

-Pues porque…- dejó de "limpiarla", poniéndose cardiaco por su experiencia vivida hacía unos minutos, por pensar en que Sora la descubriese y pensase que es un pervertido.- no sabes, lo que pueden haber… estado tocando los chicos antes…- logró argumentar, enrojeciendo al máximo.

Por su vergüenza, Sora creyó entender a que se refería.

-Ou, ¿quieres decir que no se habrá lavado las manos después de hacer pis?.- susurró inocentemente.

Jamás se imaginaría a lo que se refería Ishida.

Y a Yamato le pareció lo más adorable que había visto nunca, no queriendo que ninguna otra imagen perturbase este dulce momento.

-Eres tan tierna.- confesó, no resistiéndose a frotarle los brazos.

Takenouchi sonrió, quedándose de nuevo sin voluntad.

No obstante, aunque esa sonrisa pudiese haber sido interpretada por Ishida como una señal, la cálida atmósfera en la que estaban envueltos fue invadida por su tan querido como inoportuno mejor amigo.

-Menudo par de rancios que sois.- anunció con desaprobación.

El rubio se precipitó en separarse de la pelirroja, soslayando a Yagami.

-¿Qué dices?.- fue la tenista la que habló, para fingir que no estaba, una vez más, rendida a los encantos del chico que le gustaba.

-Digo que es una fiesta de disfraces.- recalcó, mostrando su atuendo de cavernícola caníbal, por supuesto con su correspondiente maza de hueso chorreante de sangre.- Sora vale porque está con la regla.- excusó Yagami, pensando que echaba un cable a su amiga encubriendo su depresión, pero que por supuesto avergonzó tanto a la muchacha como al rubio.- ¿pero tú Ishida?, ¿qué excusa tienes?

-¡Me he disfrazado!.- defendió de forma convincente.

Tanto Sora como Taichi lo escanearon con detenimiento. Salvo la pistolita láser de juguete que llevaba colgando, su aspecto era bastante cotidiano.

El rubio quedó un momento expectante, bufando decepcionado por no ser reconocido.

-¡Soy Han Solo!

Las caras de estupefacción de sus amigos no variaron.

-Lo único que has hecho es ponerte un chaleco negro y hacerte la raya en medio.- acusó el moreno.

Ishida adquirió una pose arrogante, que podría ser tanto suya como de su personaje, para finalmente sacar su arma y ladearla con chulería, dibujando una sonrisa de superioridad.

-¿A quién se lo dices?

Sora lo encontró divertido y Taichi, sin pillarlo, pero suponiendo que sería alguna frase y algún gesto del piloto estelar, entrecerró los ojos con desprecio.

-Friki.- murmuró.

Y como si de soldados imperiales que lo separan de su amada para congelarlo en carbonita se tratasen, Yutaka y Akira se acercaron para llevárselo, ya que los "Teen-Age Wolves" iban a tocar su primera canción, sin embargo, Ishida no pudo apartar la mirada de Sora en ningún instante, y a pesar de que el beso no se hubiese producido, ni tampoco la declaración, él tuvo la necesidad de recrear su parte de, para él, la escena más romántica del cine.

-¡Lo sé!.- exclamó.

Taichi ya negó con la cabeza planteándose seriamente que su amigo más popular estaba trastornado. Si seguía así, no le sorprendería que se hiciese astronauta, y Sora, que era una desconocedora de la saga de Star Wars no supo darle sentido a esa reveladora frase, que en su caso también era cierta, ya que aunque no se lo hubiese dicho de la forma que lo hizo Leia, Yamato también conocía sus sentimientos.

Como siempre cuando estaba con Yamato, la portadora del amor quedó con un revoltijo de sensaciones en el corazón, pensamientos contradictorios en la cabeza y una mezcla de angustia, pero a la vez bienestar que solo él era capaz de darle y quitarle a su antojo.

Siguió los pasos del músico, como se colgaba su reluciente bajo rojo y negro, sonreía a sus compañeros esperando que le diesen el visto bueno y acercaba los labios al micrófono.

Ya se preparaba para fantasear una vez más con su voz, imaginando que la canción iba dirigida a ella, cuando una alarma la asaltó y no solo porque había jurado ver a Myotismon, que así era. Le aterrorizó más el chico que había elegido tan funesto disfraz de, según la versión oficial, el terrorista chalado que se disfrazada de vampiro y que provocó el caos en el verano del 1999.

Aterradores disfraces aparte, el chico dentro del disfraz que se dirigía con descaro a ella era lo que le preocupaba, ya que se trataba de Haruki Tetsuro, su, por decirlo de alguna manera, pretendiente.

Tratando de no parecer demasiado evidente, Sora fue deslizándose entre la multitud, mirando de reojo a ese chico que se las apañaba para seguirla.

En ese momento maldijo no haber elegido un disfraz de momia o algo así que la hiciese irreconocible.

Pero justamente encontró su salvación en una muchacha disfrazada de vampiresa.

Vampiro digimon con vampiresa humana parecerían predestinados o algo así.

La volteó apurada.

-¡Naoko!

Como si tuviese que darse tiempo para reconocerla, Sakurai pestañeó una par de veces.

-¿Y tu disfraz?

Ella la ignoró, haciendo un disimulado gesto indicando al chico.

-Échame una mano.

La tenista lo entendió rápidamente, apresurándose a interceptar al joven.

La pelirroja suspiró aliviada al ver lo implacable que resultaba su amiga y que Tetsuro ya no podía avanzar hacia ella.

Al fondo, la voz de Yamato ya amenizaba la fiesta, aunque por este pequeño incidente Sora no hubiese podido disfrutar de ella. No había conseguido sumergir todos los sentidos en la música que creaba Ishida.

De todas formas, era preferible así, porque a cada segundo que lo escuchaba sentía que se enamoraba más de él, por lo que mejor sería no caer presa, una vez más, de su magnetismo.

Iba a contracorriente entre la gente que bailaba o por lo menos seguía el ritmo de la melodía de alguna manera, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba frente a la puerta principal que continuaba abierta de par en par.

El destino la había conducido a su vía de escape y sin volverse para evitar la tentación de caer rendida ante Ishida, salió al porche.

Resguardándose un poco de la brisa con la chaqueta, se apoyó contra una columna contemplando el mar.

Cerró los ojos dejando que las olas penetraran en sus oídos, que ese murmullo que acompañaba a los náufragos le dijese de alguna forma lo que tenía que hacer, o por lo menos, le aliviase de la desesperación que sentía.

Estaba en tierra, pero nunca antes se había encontrado tan a la deriva.

Su corazón estaba desolado y lo peor era que ya estaba convencida de que jamás se encendería un faro para volver a encontrar el rumbo.

Yamato era su faro y nunca lo enfocaría a ella, nunca la vería en la inmensidad del mar.

Una presencia la hizo regresar a tierra firme.

Se extrañó, mirando al interior, viendo que en el escenario ya no había nadie, que su actuación había acabado.

Justo después, por acto reflejo se pasó las manos por las mejillas para recoger las posibles lágrimas que hubiese derramado.

Estaban secas, aunque ni se había dado cuenta.

Con los brazos cruzados sujetándose la chaqueta bajó la vista unos instantes y luego la devolvió al mar.

Él se había quedado contemplando cada gesto y finalmente compartió su misma vista.

-Es distinta la playa en invierno.

Sora volteó a mirarlo para comprobar que tenía esa expresión meditabunda y melancólica.

Solo Yamato Ishida era capaz de decir ese tipo de frases. Rió por pensarlo.

-Aún es otoño.- musitó Sora, más porque fuese racional a porque le importase la frase en sí.

Sintió la penetrante mirada del rubio.

-Hace frío de invierno.

El viento despeinó el flequillo pelirrojo de la joven, haciéndola titubear más, entreabriendo los labios para emitir vaho.

Estaban sonrosados por el frío y mirándola, Yamato solo era capaz de pensar cuanto desearía calentarlos con los suyos propios. ¿Sería esa la señal que buscaba?

Se sonrojó sin poder controlar su risa inquieta. Sora lo miró de nuevo, preguntándose porque la torturaba tanto deleitándole con su presencia, con su sonrisa y con su conversación.

-¿Tan mal lo hacemos?

La compañera de Piyomon agitó la cabeza despertando.

Una buena amiga no se quedaba en estado de ensoñación cuando su amigo intentaba decirle algo.

Y pese a lo mucho que doliese, ella estaba dispuesta a ser una buena amiga, por lo menos esa noche.

Por ver la cara de incomprensión de la tenista, Ishida se explicó:

-Has salido nada más empezar. ¿No te gusta como canto?.- preguntó con cierto titubeo y miedo al rechazo.

Sora lo tranquilizó con su sonrisa.

-Claro que sí, es solo que había mucha gente y necesitaba tomar el aire.- excusó sin el suficiente convencimiento.

El portador de la amistad exhaló con fuerza.

Sabía que era su oportunidad, pero no quería lanzarse hasta que no viese esa señal y supiese que no iba a estropear este momento, esta relación.

Cuando sus ojos se toparon con la pulsera que llevaba supo como encontrar su señal.

Intentando parecer espontáneo, estiró el brazo dejando bien visible ese trozo de tela.

Quería ver la cara de Sora al mirarla, ver en sus ojos si era un regalo de la suerte o muestra de unos sentimientos no confesos.

-¿El que sabes?.- preguntó la muchacha volviéndose. Tragó saliva apurada al ver la pulsera y desvió la mirada intentando no evidenciarse.

Definitivamente debía robarle esa pulsera antes de que supiese su significado.

Lo que Ishida no esperaba era que le hiciese esa pregunta.

¿Sería esa la señal?

Y si era así, ¿qué debía contestarle?

"Sé que te gusto."

Sonaba chulo y arrogante.

"Sé el significado de la pulsera"

Sonaba mejor pero no lo suficiente especial.

Miles de posibilidades pasaron por su mente, mientras el calor se adueñaba de su cuerpo, ese calor producido por su corazón, por la sangre apasionada que bombeaba con violencia.

-No importa.- interrumpió Sora en un tono que a Yamato le pareció profundamente desvalido.- si no me lo quieres decir no pasa nada.

A Yamato le destrozó ese comentario, en realidad toda la actitud de Sora, porque estaba apenada, desganada.

No era la Sora de siempre y tenía miedo a que eso fuese culpa suya.

Miró al horizonte más relajadamente.

-Es solo una frase de Han, nada… importante.- dijo eso último con un hilillo de voz.

-Esa es la película de los robots, ¿no?.- preguntó Takenouchi con normalidad.

Por supuesto que referirse a androides interestelares como simples robots que bien podían ser una lavadora y un frigorífico, a Yamato le pareció un sacrilegio.

Olvidando por un momento su pesar por su cobarde actitud, encaró a su amiga.

Viendo su mirada de demente, Sora supo que había tocado algún tema de culto de su amigo y en cierta medida le pareció divertido.

Yamato sonaba muy gracioso cuando hablaba de trivialidades como si fuesen dogmas de fe.

-No son robots, son androides al servicio del comandante Skywalker, ¿vale? Luke no habría llegado a ningún lado si no es por esos androides.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior tratando de aguantar la carcajada. Era tan agradable compartir estos momentos que quería darse el lujo de alargarlo un poco más.

-¿Iban con enchufes o a pilas?.- preguntó con provocación.

Ishida la escaneó con seriedad. Para él este era un asunto de vital importancia.

-Por supuesto que no van con pilas.- y Sora no pudo reprimir por más tiempo la carcajada.- por un lado está R2D2 que es pequeñito, cabezón y siempre se enchufa a todos los lados descifrando los códigos para salvarles de los enemigos.

-Me recuerda a Koushiro.- añadió inmersa en esta amena charla. Maravillándose de lo entusiasmado que se mostraba el músico con su explicación.

-Sí, una vez soñé algo así.- dijo el chico divertido.- y luego está C3PO que es alto, educado, irritante, un poco estorbo y pone objeciones a todo.

Paró al ver que Sora reprimía añadir algo, quizá porque no lo consideraba demasiado correcto.

Yamato sintió que conectaba con su mente.

-¿Estás pensando que te recuerda a Jyou?

Y se encontró con la risa cómplice de la muchacha mientras asentía de forma no demasiado descarada.

El rubio rió con ella, animándose a darle algún que otro detalle de la célebre saga, incluso más comparaciones entre personajes y sus amigos. La parte más surrealista fue cuando, por descarte, tuvieron que comparar a Mimi con Chewbacca

Por un momento sintieron que nada más existía en el mundo y en esa fiesta, que habían creado su propia burbuja.

Un lugar cálido a pesar del frío que azotaba el porche, un lugar en el que solo existían sus risas que se acompasaban a la perfección con el murmullo del mar.

Yamato quedó mirándola obnubilado unos instantes, siendo consciente del tiempo que hacía que no lograba estar de una forma así con ella. Desde el verano concretamente, desde esa mañana que recogieron, precisamente esa misma playa y él le propuso una cita que no pudo cumplir.

El nerviosismo volvió a apoderase de su cuerpo, porque se estaba dando cuenta de que estaba ante la señal que había esperado tanto.

Ella reía compartiendo sus frikadas en un ambiente romántico, aislado en una multitudinaria fiesta.

Visualizó cada rasgo de su cara para poder aprendérselo de memoria. Hasta eso era una señal porque, ¿cuántas posibilidades existía de que la única chica que no se disfrazaba en una fiesta de disfraces fuese ella?

Estaba predestinado así, para que recordase este momento con su rostro y no con un horrible monstruo de goma, para que al besarla besase a Sora Takenouchi sin ningún tipo de máscara.

Sora se percató de que la mirada de su amigo había cambiado, de que ya no reflejaba la euforia de un niño hablando de su programa favorito sino que reflejaba otra clase de brillo. Algo que la estremecía en el alma, la mirada que le hacía temblar y sonrojarse, quedando presa de sus zafiros por tiempo indefinido.

El vocalista de los "Wolves" vio que era el momento, que había conectado con su mirada, pero sabía que eso no bastaba, tenía que ser capaz de decírselo con palabras, ella se lo merecía.

Merecía escucharlas para que pudiese recordarlas el resto de su vida.

Dio un paso adelante en el que su estómago se apretó un poco más. Intentó tragar pero se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca seca, la abrió emitiendo un sonido incoherente.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta tan fuerte que parecía como si una mano le estuviese ahogando y quizá fuese parte de su conciencia la que tenía esa reacción.

Su inseguridad seguía latente en él.

Volvió a intentar decir algo pero solo le salió un gemido.

Se había quedado sin voz o las cuerdas vocales no le respondían, o puede que se debiese a que en su cerebro tampoco estaban aún claras las palabras que quería dedicarle.

Sora hizo una mueca de extrañeza y este le pidió un segundo con el dedo.

-Necesito… beber… algo.- consiguió vocalizar no sin dificultad.- ¿quieres algo?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Algo sin gas.

El rubio asintió y al darse la vuelta resopló sintiéndose el ser más idiota del universo.

Había desaprovechado no una oportunidad única, sino "la oportunidad."

Pero esto no le achantaría.

Endureció la mirada hasta su objetivo: la mesa de los refrescos, prometiéndose que para cuando llegase hasta ahí y volviese con dos refrescos en la mano, sus palabras fluirían como la melodía que acababa de interpretar con su bajo.

Sí, debía ser capaz de que sus sentimientos fuesen música y llegasen por fin al corazón de Takenouchi.

Estaba decidido y al son de la música que sonaba ahora, la noche de _Thriller_ iba a dar comienzo y sus palabras se deslizarían por el viento como los pasos de Jackson.

...

-"_Te empiezas a helar, mientras el terror te mira a los ojos…_"- cantó en su oído, más bien desafinó y Sora se sobresaltó.

-¡Yamato!.- exclamó sin controlar una sonrisa de ilusión.

Desvió la mirada al darse cuenta de su error.

-Solo que en versión guapo.- dijo con fanfarronería.

La pelirroja le otorgó una sonrisa que Yagami identificó al instante como forzada.

No hacía falta ser un genio para adivinar a que se refería, a la decepción por no ser el rubio nombrado.

El moreno quedó en estado reflexivo, preguntándose hasta cuando sería capaz de soportar esta situación, es decir, hasta cuando Sora seguiría con esta apatía por todo lo que no fuese rubio, ojos azules y tocase con los "Teen Age Wolves".

Conocía lo suficiente a su amiga tanto como a sí mismo, para estar en la certeza de que esta conversación era lo último que deseaba, pero no soportaba más verla así. Con esta pena, pesar y culpabilidad.

-No me gusta que estés así.- comunicó con seriedad.

Un extraña aura de protección, pero no por eso cómoda envolvió a Sora.

No se sentía con fuerzas ni para mirarle a los ojos, porque tenía miedo de ver algo doloroso. Le aterraba causarle sufrimiento a su amigo.

-Estás… ¿decepcionado?.- preguntó tímidamente tras una pausa.

Porque ese era su mayor temor desde siempre, decepcionar a su capitán.

Él entendió a que se refería, pero le dio otro significado.

-Un poco.

Sora aguantó el embiste.

-Yo no quería que… esto fuese así, pero no puedo hacer nada.-explicó con desesperación.

En ese instante su mayor deseo hubiese sido desaparecer en el mar. Taichi apoyó la mano en su hombro.

-Puedes hacer más de lo que crees.- la portadora del amor lo miró, desconcertándose por su media sonrisa.- no me decepciona lo que sientas ni hacia quien, eso es… bueno es extraño y me produce sentimientos contradictorios pero lo que tengo claro es que lo que me produce decepción es tu comportamiento.

Sentía un intenso barullo en la tripa, un agobio en el pecho que le impedía respirar con normalidad.

-¿Te hago daño sintiendo lo que siento por…- calló resoplando, incapaz de decirlo ante Yagami. Sería como confesarlo.

El portador del valor la tomó de los hombros obligándola a que lo mirase.

-Me hace daño verte así Sora.- desvió la vista al cielo tratando de inspirarse. Era confusa esta situación pero creía tener claro cual debía ser su papel. El que le dictaba el corazón.- oye, te mentiría si te dijera que no se me hace raro todo esto y que una parte de mí está rabiosa de que no… uf…- sonrió con nerviosismo tratando de darse ánimos.-… de que no sea yo ese elegido, pero luego hay otra parte, la mayoritaria que siente que está bien así, que es lo que tenía que suceder, que nunca podría verte de otra forma a como te veo ahora, que quiero que nuestra relación permanezca así el resto de nuestra vida porque es demasiado perfecta y maravillosa para cambiarla y esa parte… esa parte está muy enfadada y decepcionada contigo porque no está ante la Sora que conoce.

La pelirroja sintió hasta un leve mareo incapaz de llegar a asimilar todas esas significativas palabras.

Yagami volvió a hacer que quedase presa en su mirada, que reflejaba una gran determinación, y prosiguió:

-La Sora que conozco es valiente y luchadora, es decidida y fiel a sus sentimientos. La Sora que conozco no intentaría hacer desaparecer algo porque su mente le diga que no es lo correcto, ¡al demonio Sora con lo correcto!, el cerebro no tiene ni idea de lo que una persona siente aquí.- se golpeó el pecho con violencia, sobresaltando un poco a Takenouchi. Sentía que estaba a escasos segundos de romper a llorar.- piensas demasiado y eso te lleva a confundirte y a perderte a ti misma, ¿quién te decía que tu madre no te quería tu cabezonería o tu corazón?

-Taichi… suplicó Sora con la voz quebrada, el llanto era irremediable.

Le estaba poniendo la verdad ante los ojos y le dolía no sentirse con fuerzas de afrontarla.

-Tus pensamientos a veces te hacen daño, te bloquean el corazón y eso es muy peligroso Sora. Además, cuando sientes algo fuerte que sale de aquí.- sonó más dulce, volviendo a apoyar la mano en el pecho.- no existe lo correcto o incorrecto, solo existe ese sentimiento y tienes que seguirlo, sino, no podrás ser feliz y no harás feliz a ninguno de los que te rodeamos.

Quería que reaccionase, y lo logró, pero no de la forma esperada. Rompió a llorar desecha, sintiéndose incapaz de ser esa Sora de la que hablaba su amigo, sintiendo impotencia de no poder ser valiente y dejar que su corazón guiase sus actos.

Yagami se dio cuenta de que seguramente había sido muy duro.

Seguía sin saber muy bien como calmarla cuando rompía a llorar tan desquiciada, quizá por eso, inconscientemente pensó en Yamato, en la forma en que interpretó su llanto hacía ya tres años.

Simplemente, algunas veces había que desahogarse y en esos casos lo único que se podía hacer era ofrecer ese hombro tan necesario.

La rodeó con los brazos y ella se resguardó en su pecho.

-Lo siento, siento ser tan cobarde, pero no puedo… me da miedo, pánico…- murmuraba Takenouchi entrecortada.

-Siento haberte agobiado tanto, pero quiero que sepas que cuando estés lista, seguiré apoyándote y te daré el último empujón si lo necesitas. Confío en ti Sora.- dijo él tiernamente, apoyando la mejilla en su pelo, tratando de reconfortarla y funcionó.

Su llanto se fue apaciguando, la paz regresó a su atormentado corazón.

...

Ishida ya había trazado mentalmente las palabras de su declaración. Las repasaba una última vez mientras removía la cuchara en esa naranjada en un vano intento de quitarle el gas.

Sonrió con seguridad, porque pese a que le temblasen hasta las uñas, quería trasmitir seguridad para que Sora se lo creyese y viese en él algo con futuro y no solo un capricho o una broma.

Esquivando los correspondientes zombies dirigió sus pasos a la gran puerta doble que permanecía abierta durante toda la noche, pero entonces, quedó paralizado.

"_Sientes la mano fría y te preguntas si volverás a ver el sol, cierras los ojos y esperas que solo sea tu imaginación…"_

"…_porque esto es de miedo, una noche de miedo"_

Su noche perfecta se había transformado en su noche más terrorífica con un simple abrazo que le desgarró el corazón.

Volvió en sí al notar que un líquido salpicaba su pantalón, dándose cuenta de que el vaso con la naranjada se le había resbalado de la mano impactando en el suelo.

Lo vio unos instantes, mirando otra vez a sus amigos para cerciorarse de que esa escena no había sido producto de su imaginación.

Estaba ahí y era más dolorosa incluso que hacía unos segundos.

Con la sensación de estar viviendo algo que no era real, porque no entraba dentro de sus posibilidades que esto sucediese esta noche, el músico quedó paralizado una eternidad.

Pero entonces ellos se movieron y él volvió en sí apresurándose a esconderse, porque no quería que ellos lo viesen, viesen el dolor y la decepción en su mirada.

Estaba como ido por lo que no se dio cuenta de con quien chocaba ni contra que, pero sí que sus pasos terminaron conduciéndole hasta una puerta.

La abrió esperanzado de que ahí encontrase la soledad y así fue, el baño estaba desocupado en ese instante.

Pasó unos segundos deambulando desconcertado, intentando rememorar todo este día y darle un sentido. Encontrar que había hecho mal para que le condujese a este momento.

No aprovechó su señal.

Apretó los dientes furioso, quitándose esa dichosa pulsera culpable de toda esta desdicha.

¿Qué señal si segundos después se abrazaba a otro?

Tuvo ganas de arrojarla por el inodoro, pero en el último instante la guardó en el bolsillo.

Ese objeto había sido el responsable de su felicidad en los últimos días. Además, se lo dio Sora y todavía debía conocer su significado.

Porque no podía significar lo que dijo esa chica, no después de lo que acababa de ver.

Apoyó las manos en el lavabo mientras realizaba un inquieto balanceo.

-Idiota.- masculló con amargura.

Se sentía idiota por haberlo pensando, por haber incluso fantaseado con gran seguridad sobre lo que pasaría esta noche.

Solo era una pulsera de la suerte y si alguna vez significó algo más, ya había pasado a la historia.

Quizá esa fue su señal, la que desaprovechó hacía ya más de siete meses, o quizá ya se estaba volviendo loco y Sora nunca había desarrollado sentimientos más allá de amistad por él.

En su momento lo había asumido, pero había estado todo este mes sumido en una nueva burbuja, en una nueva ilusión y dolía despertar. Sufrir una nueva decepción.

De repente creyó que ya jamás podría volver a respirar. Era agónica la opresión en el pecho que sentía, en estos largos meses e incluso años enamorado de Sora jamás la había sentido.

Le recordaba vagamente al día que sus padres se separaron, solo que ahora era más punzante.

Su corazón estaba siendo herido como aquella vez y se maldijo por ser tan idiota y haber bajado la guardia, haberse permitido exponer de nuevo su corazón sin ningún tipo de armadura cubriéndolo.

Todo lo que amaba le hacía daño.

Pero no tenía fuerzas para enfundar su coraza, porque lo único que deseaba en ese momento era llorar.

Intentó por todos los medios que eso no ocurriese, pero fue inútil, notó con claridad como se le congestionaba la nariz, como aparecía ese ardor en la garganta y como gotas saladas emanaban de sus ojos que el creía haber sellado para siempre.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Ni reparó en quien había entrado con tanto descaro porque su prioridad en ese momento era volver el rostro y eliminar cualquier señal que delatase su interrumpido llanto.

-Perdona no pensé…- se disculpaba la joven, una voz que le resultó familiar.

Ella calló súbitamente al reconocerlo.

Yamato la miró unos segundos de refilón para asegurarse de que era ella y cerró los ojos maldiciendo su destino.

Porque en efecto, esa chica disfrazada de bruja con la cara más angelical que había visto en su vida era la misma que le hizo caer en las sombras el día de San Valentín.

La misma que le mostró lo despreciable que podía llegar a ser.

Rió irónicamente por pensarlo, por pensar que era algo que se merecía. Ella lloró desconsolada por su culpa y él ahora lloraba por amor, por ese en el que pensaba cuando la besó a ella.

Si tan solo hubiese sido valiente y le hubiese propuesto a Sora pasar el día de san Valentín con él, esa chica, Sumiko no habría sufrido, él puede que sí, pero al menos no se sentiría tan mezquino.

No sentiría que lo tenía merecido.

La joven que salió aquel día con Yamato había quedado sin capacidad de reacción.

Desde su cita, no había vuelto a hablar con él, ni siquiera para comunicarle que aceptó sus disculpas.

Lo más fácil hubiese sido abandonar el baño, cerrar la puerta y hacer como si nunca hubiese visto nada, pero no pudo.

Le hacía daño ver algo así.

El chico más especial que conocía, que en su día calificó de forma merecida como cerdo, lloraba como un niño. Y ella reconoció el motivo de esas lágrimas porque también había pasado por ello.

Llorar de esa manera solo podía deberse al amor.

Ishida escuchó la puerta cerrarse y en ese momento se volvió, pensando que esa chica, que en teoría le odiaba ya se habría marchado, por eso le sorprendió verla ahí.

Con cierto titubeo, la joven se acercó.

-Sigues enamorado de ella, ¿verdad?

Oficialmente no conocía su identidad pero se fijaba demasiado en Yamato para tener la completa seguridad de que todas las papeletas las tenía la única chica con la que se relacionaba más allá de fingidas risas y firmar autógrafos: Takenouchi.

No lloraría por una chica cualquiera, eso ya lo había descubierto hacía tiempo.

-Seguro que piensas que me lo tengo merecido y es cierto.- dijo el rubio, sentándose en el inodoro, llevándose las manos a la cara y deslizándolas por el pelo.

Y Sumiko sintió ganas de abrazarlo, pero se limitó a apoyarse contra la puerta, mirándolo con pesar.

Ni aunque le hubiese hecho daño de forma premeditada le desearía esa agonía que era sufrir por amor.

-No, claro que no.- contestó ella de una forma tan dulce que Yamato no pudo resistir a mirarla.

En ese momento hubiese dado todo porque esa chica tan adorable fuese la elegida de su corazón.

Yanamoto conectó con su mirada sintiendo que una fuerza magnética lo atraía y le obligaba a arrodillarse ante él y tomarle las manos.

Merecía saber por fin su decisión. Sabía que no aliviaría su afligido corazón, pero al menos ella sentiría que había hecho lo posible por ayudarlo.

-No te lo dije pero acepté tus disculpas. Siento no habértelo comunicado antes pero me entristecía hablar contigo. Creo que me entiendes.- susurró.

Ishida dio un suspiro de entendimiento.

El desamor producía esas reacciones.

-Gracias a ti me di cuenta de que no podía utilizar a las personas para intentar borrar a otra de mi corazón. Que yo no era el único que sufría. Siento de verdad haberte pedido esa cita, merecías un San Valentín de verdad.

Venía con retraso, pero el portador de la amistad sintió que un peso se aligeraba de su corazón, que esta espinita por el daño que le produjo a la buena de Sumiko por fin salía de su alma.

Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba su perdón.

No entendió que ella negase.

-No digas eso, porque a pesar de cómo acabó fue la tarde más feliz de mi vida, así que siempre te agradeceré tu invitación.

El rubio la miró conmovido y hasta tuvo ganas de sonreír por esa declaración.

-Eres muy dulce.- la acarició el pelo y hasta el rostro.

Ella cerró los ojos recreándose en ese roce tan placentero. Luego elevó un poco la cabeza, para dejarla a la misma altura que la del chico.

-Si esa chica no ve lo feliz que sería a tu lado, es que es idiota.- dijo con amargura.

-No lo es.- contestó el músico, sin dejar de acariciarla, daba la sensación de que lo hacía de forma automática, que era una manera de encontrar la paz.- es solo que quiere a un chico mucho mejor que yo y está bien así, será feliz.

No dejó de mirarla a esos ojos pardos que se escondían tras unos cristales, percatándose de que a cada instante los encontraba más cerca, de que sentía su aliento, de que le rozaba los labios.

-No creo que exista un chico mejor que tú.- susurró, cosquilleándoselos.

Cerró los ojos aceptando ese beso, siguiéndolo y entregándose de la manera más dulce, cariñosa y delicada que se había ofrecido nunca a ninguna chica.

Seguía sin llenarle esa vacío que sentía, sin proporcionarle ese calor que buscaba, pero lo encontraba suficiente en ese momento.

Le enternecía y le proporcionaba una paz incapaz de explicar. Mitigaba la opresión en su pecho y eso era lo único que necesitaba ahora.

Por primera vez sintió sensaciones agradables besando a alguien.

Recordó cuando la besó la otra vez, la decepción que sintió, esta vez era completamente diferente. Llegó a pensar que tampoco estaría tan mal conformarse con eso, es decir, si debía renunciar al amor de su vida, a la chica que sabe que de verdad le satisfaría, debía empezar a acostumbrarse y a encontrar algo bueno a estos besos.

Pero ella siempre le querría más que él y no podría evitar sentirse que la estaba engañando.

Aún no estaba preparado para eso, para ofrecerle solamente cariño a una chica que le daba amor y puede que jamás lo estuviese.

Por eso, era mejor no acostumbrase.

Cuando Sumiko notó que Ishida se detenía, fue ella la que se separó de él, muy a su pesar, entendiendo que su tiempo ya había acabado, esta vez para siempre.

-Lo siento.- resopló Yamato, sintiendo que lo había vuelto a hacer.

No esperaba encontrarse con su sonrisa, triste pero sincera y con que su mano le acariciaría la mejilla con mimo.

-Esta vez ya lo sabía, no tienes de que disculparte.

Se levantó y Yamato dudó un segundo, pero la siguió.

-Además...- empezó ella en tono ameno, mientras tomaba su mano.- no estaba pensando en ti.

Yamato, que era incapaz de dejar de mirar cada uno de sus gestos, rió.

-Gracias.

Y también debía agradecer que hubiese entrado en el baño en esa fiesta y que le hubiese devuelto a la luz.

Su corazón estaba destrozado, pero de nuevo lo asumiría, ya lo hizo una vez, debía ser fuerte y volver a concienciarse. Sin embargo la pulsera continuaba en su bolsillo y su significado seguía siendo una incógnita.

Mientras veía marchar a Sumiko, determinó que la única forma de conocer su verdadero significado sería de la boca de la mismísima Sora.

Debía salir de dudas de una vez por todas.

...

La pelirroja quería de verdad sentirse bien y mostrarse más animada, que Taichi estuviese orgullosa de ella, y en ocasiones sentía que lo conseguía, pero luego volvía a derrumbarse.

No quería asumir lo que le pasaba ni hacer caso a su corazón. A pesar de que cada día gritase más.

Las clases habían terminado y ella se encontraba dejando algunos libros en su taquilla, entonces, la notó.

Un mirada penetrante que le atravesaba de un lado a otro del cráneo. La misma que llevaba sintiendo todo el día en clase.

Se volvió para ver lo que ya sabía y era que Ishida se encontraba ahí.

Tragó incómoda, regresando a su labor, escuchando sus pasos entre la multitud.

De veras quería ser su amiga y comportarse con normalidad con él, pero le era imposible porque cuando estaba a su lado solo encontraba dos manera de reaccionar: o mirarle como una idiota o salir corriendo.

Su seriedad daba miedo y no estaba preparada para averiguar a que se debía, por lo que hoy saldría corriendo.

Recogió con celeridad, se dio la vuelta y vio que ya estaba ahí, a menos de cinco centímetros.

-Quiero hablar contigo.- dijo solemnemente.

Había decidido que ya estaba cansado de este estúpido juego del "me quiere o no me quiere".

Sería sincero y si su amistad valía la pena no se vería perjudicada por los sentimientos que pudiesen albergar.

Sora evitó a toda costa su mirada, intimidante pero como siempre hipnotizadora.

-Tengo prisa.

-No me llevará mucho rato.

-Otro día.- trató de esquivarle.

Yamato resopló irritado.

-Ahora.

Y Takenouchi le encaró. No dejaría que le diese ordenes, no si no estaba lista para nada de lo que pudiese decirle.

-Tengo que irme.- repitió y salió corriendo empujándolo levemente.

...

En su recorrido relámpago a casa no había parado de dar vueltas a que podría ser de lo que Yamato quisiese hablarle con tanta insistencia.

Daba igual, porque seguro que tampoco podría asumirlo y responderle nada coherente ya que primero debía volver a encontrarse a sí misma, ser la Sora de la que le habló Taichi en la fiesta y después ya pensaría en si por fin se declaraba o lograba dejarlo pasar.

Pero ahora no tenía la mente enfocada en ninguna alternativa. Tenía la sensación de que aunque Yamato correspondiese sus sentimientos tampoco lo asumiría.

En su estado no era capaz de afrontar nada, ni tan siquiera lo que se supone que le haría feliz.

Empezó a chispear ya en la puerta de su casa. Maldijo mirando al cielo ensombrecido, al mismo tiempo que apresuraba a buscar las llaves por todos los bolsillos.

No solía perder las llaves, de hecho era la primera vez que le pasaba.

Chocó la frente contra la puerta y cerró los ojos intentando pensar donde podrían estar.

"En cualquier sitio", determinó ya que muy seguramente se las hubiese dejado al meter las cosas en su bolso a todo correr.

Y la lluvia se hacía más potente.

Takenouchi tenía bastantes opciones como llamar a su madre, o incluso tocar a sus vecinos de al lado, con los que tenían tan buena relación que hasta solía cuidar de su pequeño hijo, y por eso poseían una llave de su casa.

Pero no llegó a discurrir nada de eso, porque simplemente no le apetecía pensar. Estaba tan desanimada que prefería quedarse ahí, con la cabeza apoyada en la puerta hasta hacerse de agua y perderse con la lluvia.

Un tintineo le hizo volver a la realidad.

Abrió los ojos y miró hacia un lado para reconocer su llavero con forma de pelota de tenis.

El mundo le daba una pequeña tregua.

Fue a cogerlas sin, a pesar de que lo hubiese visto, digerir quien era la persona que se las tendía, ya que lo único que existía para Sora en ese momento eran sus llaves. Sin embargo desaparecieron en el puño cerrado de ese chico antes de que llegase a rozarlas.

La pelirroja se enfureció.

No era su mejor día y el muy idiota no paraba de presionarla.

-¿Quieres dármelas?.- tendió la mano.

-Se dice gracias.- contestó él, frunciendo el ceño con molestia.

Era ella la que le había destrozado el corazón, lo mínimo era un poco de amabilidad.

Sora resopló girando los ojos.

-Vale, sí, gracias, ¿puedo entrar ya en mi casa?

El agua caía por sus rubios cabellos adhiriéndoos a su frente, de vez en cuando se pasaba la mano para echarlos hacia atrás. La chaqueta estaba empapada y debajo la camisa habría sufrido el mismo destino.

Llovía de forma torrencial, sin embargo se había molestado en pasar primero a casa de Sora para darle sus llaves, pero ella no se fijaba en eso, ella solo lo veía como el chico culpable de su estado de ánimo.

Y no quería pagarlo con él, por eso no quería tenerlo cerca.

-No.- dijo cortantemente el joven.- primero necesito que me aclares unas cosas.

Ella apretó los dientes sintiendo que iba a estallar de un momento a otro, que la presión iba a necesitar salir de su cuerpo.

No podía escucharlo, ni para decirle los buenos días, ¿tan difícil era de entender?

-¡Mierda Yamato!, ¿quieres dejarme tranquila?, no quiero hablar contigo, ¡que parte no entiendes!

Y ese tono, esas palabras, pero sobre todo esa impotencia y dolor que expresaba desbarató totalmente a Ishida.

Esta reacción era completamente inesperada y por primera vez dejó de pensar en sí mismo, en sus sentimientos y en su sufrimiento y pensó en ella, en que demonios le estaba pasando para llegar a comportarse así.

-Cuéntamelo.- pidió él, queriéndole dar confianza.

Llevaba todo el año preguntándose que sería llegar a ser algo más que un amigo para Sora, pero quizá había descuidado como ser un amigo a secas.

Takenouchi sintió que estaba en una pesadilla.

-¡No puedo!

-¡Es por Taichi!.- resolvió él. Hoy estaba destrozada cuando en la fiesta parecían acaramelados, por lo menos desde su visión cegada por los celos. ¿Y si no le correspondía? Una esperanza teñida por un sentimiento de desprecio consigo mismo afloró en su ser. Odiaba que su ilusión pasase por el desengaño de su amiga pero, ¿y si el moreno no sentía amor? Eso explicaría su estado.- ¿te ha hecho algo?, ¿te ha dicho algo?- preguntó acelerado.

Takenouchi no dio crédito a lo que oía. Sacudió la cabeza intentando que esta incómoda situación despareciese cuanto antes.

-Son cosa mías, no tiene nada que ver con nadie y ahora déjame.

Pero Yamato no abrió el puño de las llaves y eso le desesperó, no sabiendo cuanto más sería capaz de aguantar.

-Sora… si estás mal, quiero ayudarte, ¿lo entiendes?

-¡Y tú porque no entiendes que quiero que desaparezcas!

-Intento ser tu amigo.- no se rindió Yamato, no dando importancia a sus gritos.

Y Sora ya no encontró otra salida que hacerle daño.

-¡Yo no te quiero como amigo!.- gritó encolerizada

En cierta medida era verdad, pero por supuesto Ishida ni imaginaba que este rechazo se debía a que sentía por él algo que superaba a todos los demás sentimientos.

Afectado por la declaración, aflojó el puño, entregándole torpemente las llaves.

Él había dado todo de su parte, a pesar de la agonía que pasaba por no poderla tener más allá de una amistad y ella lo rechazaba como si fuese una mierda. Algo que no necesitaba, ni quería para nada.

Era desconcertante e incluso escalofriante que Sora pudiese ser tan fría y descorazonada con él.

¿Qué había sido de la chica que parecía que le daba mil y una señales la noche pasada?

Tristemente ya no le apetecía ni pensarlo.

No dijo nada, solo se limitó a darse la vuelta y bajar las escaleras exteriores del edificio. La portadora del amor se había arrepentido de sus palabras en el mismo momento que las había pronunciado y había visto la expresión desvalida, confusa y repleta de dolor de Ishida.

No lo entendía y era normal porque ni ella misma se entendía y se odiaba por su comportamiento.

Estuvo unos segundos con las llaves en la mano, siendo fuerte y aguantando las ganas de dejar salir toda esa presión en forma de llanto. Lo vio ya por la calle, a un paso increíblemente rápido y juraría que llevaba una mirada fría capaz de congelar el agua, para así enmascarar su dolor.

No pensó más en lo que sufría ella, sino en que necesitaba aliviar el sufrimiento de Yamato de inmediato.

Por eso bajó las escaleras de una manera endiablada.

-¡Yamato!

Le llamó, pero se perdió entre la lluvia, o por lo menos Yamato no se volvió.

Corrió a su encuentro, volvió a llamarle y por la distancia supo que le había oído, pero no se detuvo.

Un último esfuerzo y logró tomarle de la muñeca, pero Ishida se soltó rápidamente en un violento movimiento.

-Yamato espera...- suplicó Sora, jadeante por el esfuerzo y la emoción.

Había estado a cubierto en la puerta de su casa casi todo el diluvio, pero en esos escasos metros ya le había dado tiempo a empaparse tanto como Ishida.

No obstante, sentía que valía la pena.

El compañero de Gabumon la miró con rabia.

-¿Ahora?, ¿cuándo tú quieres?, ¿después de mandarme al diablo sin ninguna justificación?, ¡ahora soy yo el que te manda a la mierda!

Jamás había sido tan brusco y desagradable con ella, sin embargo Takenouchi no dudó en ningún instante que lo tenía merecido.

-Lo siento sé que no he sido justa y…

El rubio dio un gruñido que reflejaba toda su frustración contenida por meses y años.

-¡Por supuesto que no es justo!, ¡porque no tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que he pasado para que estemos en este momento, para que nuestra relación sea tal y como es!, por eso no te consiento que me apartes de tu vida, ¡no sé que demonios te ocurre pero yo no tengo la culpa y no lo vas a pagar con mi amistad!.- lentamente sus gritos dejaban de ser coléricos para volverse más suplicantes y desesperanzados.- soy tu amigo, te guste o no y no voy a consentir que nuestra amistad vuelva a tambalearse porque yo la necesito, te necesito en mi vida, no tienes ni idea de cuanto.

Sora notó el cambio de tono, de uno que le hacía encogerse atemorizada a otro que le hacía estremecerse loca de amor. Se atrevió entonces a mirarle a los ojos, una mirada necesitada que no recordaba haber visto.

Asintió, consciente de sus errores y su egoísmo.

Dio un par de pasos hasta situarse junto a él y dejó caer la frente contra su hombro. Yamato no supo como interpretarlo, pero tampoco se atrevió a reaccionar de ninguna manera. Ni abrazarla, ni apartarla. Estaba cansado de malos entendidos e ilusiones rotas.

-Tienes razón. Te mereces que sea una buena amiga y te prometo que lo voy a ser, por favor perdóname por haber sido tan idiota.- se escuchó como un murmullo, pero Yamato logró entender cada una de sus palabras.

Cerró los ojos, ladeando un poco la cabeza hacia ella, permitiéndose acariciarla con su mejilla.

Solo por este momento, valía la pena todo el dolor que le produjo ese abrazo, o esa frase que le había dedicado hacía escasos minutos.

Era preocupantemente adicto a ella.

Se separó y Sora también dejó de apoyarse en él, mirándole con seguridad en sí misma de cumplir su promesa y dedicándole una de esas sonrisas que acariciaban su alma.

Una especie de aura se creó entre ellos tan mágica que parecía que les protegía incluso de la lluvia, aunque lo cierto era que estaban tan empapados que ya ni la notaban.

Ishida se retiró un poco, con la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Aún tenía una pregunta que hacer y desconocía si era el mejor momento pero había aprendido a no desaprovechar oportunidades.

Sacó la pulsera y la mirada de la tenista quedó fija en ella.

Se mordió el labio inferior con inquietud.

-¿Es solo de la suerte o significa algo más?

Al oír esa pregunta tan directa y que invitaba a la respuesta fue consciente de que si debía declarar sus sentimientos a Ishida debía ser ahora.

Lo dudó por unos instantes.

¿Qué sería de su relación si lo hiciese?

¿Por qué todavía no era capaz de dejarse llevar?

¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo?

¿Por qué en ese momento se dio cuenta de que lo que verdaderamente le aterraba era ser correspondida?

Porque se había engañado todos estos meses.

Porque no tenía miedo al desamor sino al amor en sí, a una relación, a dar ese paso con un chico.

Todo lo demás había sido una excusa a su inseguridad.

Todo era más fácil camuflado de amistad.

Desconcertada consigo misma por este descubrimiento, tomó la muñeca de Yamato y volvió a atársela como hacía tantos meses.

-No es solo de la suerte.- musitó. Ishida quedó a la expectativa, rezando por oír esa confesión con la que tanto había soñado.-… también es de la amistad.

Sentía que no mentía y dado que acababan de renovar sus votos de amistad, no quería enmarañar las cosas más en este momento.

Pero por primera vez en su vida pensó, que quizá más adelante estuviese preparada, es más, tuvo la certeza de que algún día lo haría.

Y curiosamente, pese a la, a priori decepcionante respuesta, Yamato la encontró reconfortante y suficiente.

Los sentimientos no se podían confesar en medio de un huracán que era como estaban sus emociones ahora.

Necesitarían un tiempo de reposo.

Todo se vería más fácil y claro después de que la calma volviese a ellos y su amistad fuese retomada con normalidad.

Y la lluvia se detuvo y el sol volvió a iluminarles para dar la bienvenida a ese fuerte lazó que nunca más volverían a poner en peligro.

Desde ese momento hasta el fin de sus vidas, su relación solo podría llegar a estrecharse y culminar en amor, pero la amistad ya jamás la perderían.

No importa las tormentas que les aguardasen en esta dura travesía, o que el amor no llegase a producirse, porque el sol siempre les iluminaría en forma de amistad.

...

...

_Por fin había despertado. ¡Demonios!, mis últimos días los había sentido como una pesadilla oscura y tenebrosa de la que era incapaz de salir. Una agonía que me incapacitaba para reaccionar, tomar decisiones y disfrutar de lo que verdaderamente me importa._

_Algo que estuvo a punto de llevarme y arrástrame lejos de mis sentimientos._

_Pero la lluvia se la llevó, en realidad, los gritos de Yamato se la llevaron._

_Me despertó a la realidad, a lo que deseo ser, a lo que quiero tener._

_No podía seguir siendo tan egoísta y hacer sufrir a mis amigos por mis inseguridades y miedos. Debía desterrar el miedo y en cierta medida creo que lo conseguí, porque me dí cuenta que no era sufrir por desamor lo que me paralizaba y me aterraba._

_Era el amor._

_El desengaño duele pero se pasa, sin embargo el amor aterra, porque es algo nuevo, algo a lo que me daba miedo no estar preparada._

_Pero ya se me había pasado, porque me deparase lo que me deparase el futuro, se trataría de Yamato, y nada me podría asustar si él estaba a mi lado. Si es él quien me amaba._

_Lo desconozco, pero por primera vez desde que iba a la deriva con mis sentimientos supe que mi confesión no acarrearía nada malo, en tal caso bueno si era correspondida. Extraño, novedoso e inquietante pero bueno, por lo que no me debía dar pánico._

_No había que temer al amor._

_Me sentí renovada después de mi confesión de amistad, después de prometerme que dejaría de huir de mí misma y afrontaría las cosas._

_Sentía que volvía a ser la Sora de siempre, esa que, como decía Taichi era capaz de todo, incluso, ¿quién sabe?, de declararse al chico que le gustaba._

...

Noviembre 2002

...

_._

* * *

N/A: igual este ha sido un capi que tiene cosas medio confusas, pero bueno, trataba de reflejar a esa Sora completamente sombría por sus negativos pensamientos de amor y como luchaba entre huir de ellos o disfrutar a sabiendas de que luego le harían más daño. También, por fin, han quedado claro los sentimientos de Taichi, y Yamato es el que se ha llevado la desilusión en este capi, aunque al menos se llevó un beso dulce y reconciliador que le hizo encontrar un poquito de paz con su pasado.

Como siempre siento que la historia no avance y que a pesar de ser obvio todo, nuestro chicos del sorato se empeñen en complicarlo.

Pero bueno el dato revelador de este capi fue que Sora no temía al desamor sino al amor en sí, por lo que si supera ese temor, puede que su confesión esté cerca (Nochebuena XD) es lo malo de escribir un fic del que ya sabéis el final.

Y por otro lado, así como en este capi hubo la conversación Taichi-Sora, en el próximo se producirá la de Yama y Taichi que le resolverán algunas dudas a nuestro rubito, pero no todas, por supuesto.

No os destripo más y os espero en el próximo capítulo que es muy especial… **¡Historia del futuro!**

Publicado: 24/11/2012**  
**


	18. Historia del futuro

**Historia del futuro**

_La mujer colgó el teléfono desesperada._

_Había dicho una y mil veces que hoy era su día libre, que no la llamasen para nada, ni aunque la mismísima hija del emperador se presentase en su estudio reclamando un kimono._

_Hoy tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer._

_Pero el teléfono volvió a sonar y con un semblante furioso la pelirroja lo miró._

_-Sora, ¿no lo vas a coger?.- cuestionó la inocente Piyomon._

_Aunque viendo el rostro de su amiga ya debía conocer la respuesta._

_-¿Qué parte de "es mi día libre que nadie me moleste" no entienden esa panda de estúpidos que trabajan para mí?_

_Solía ser una jefa estricta y exigente, pero siempre conservando una exquisita amabilidad, cariño y respeto, pero es que ya estaba desquiciada._

_-Es Taichi.- comunicó la digimon y eso alivió un poco a la mujer._

_Sus subordinados aún la temían y eso era algo que agradecer._

_-¿Qué quiere?.- preguntó no demasiado interesada, ya que conociendo a su amigo, lo más probable era que se tratase de una estupidez._

_-Dice que si vais a tardar mucho.- trasmitió el ave._

_Y Sora dejó violentamente el botecito de colonia en el tocador. Apretó los dientes mirando su reflejo, en concreto esa vena que estaba a punto de estallar._

_-¿Me estás diciendo que Taichi ha llamado para meternos prisa?.- cuestionó en una falsa calma._

_Piyomon dio unos pasos para atrás intimidada._

_-Eh…_

_Takenouchi ya estaba vuelta hacia ella, andando con cara de psicópata._

_-¿Me estás diciendo que el idiota de Yagami, el mismo que hizo que mi boda se retrasase casi una hora porque no llegaba, nos está llamando para meternos prisa?.- gritó lo suficientemente fuerte para que el hombre al otro lado lo escuchase._

_-Pio.- dio un brinco el ave, completamente atemorizada._

_Menos mal por la salud de Sora y Taichi, para que engañarse, que el moreno se dio por aludido y apresuró a disculparse y colgar con un amistoso "no importa lo que tardéis, lo importante es reunirnos todos, además seguro que Daisuke llega más tarde."_

_Y Sora asintió complacida, sintiendo que su furia se iba diluyendo, y si quedaba algo despareció en el momento que una niñita entró trotando a la habitación._

_Viendo la sonrisa maternal que esbozó, no había duda de que la niña que contemplaba era su hija._

_No obstante, al igual que como jefa también intentaba ser una madre exigente y no era de recibo que a escasos minutos de reunirse con sus amigos esa niña todavía estuviese a medio vestir._

_-Cariño ¿y tu jersey?_

_Llevaba un Yokomon entre los brazos y una mirada celeste que reconoció solo que en los ojos de otro hombre. Estaba furiosa._

_-No lo encuentro._

_Sora hizo una mueca de diversión tratando de relativizar el tema. No era el fin del mundo que su hija no encontrase su jersey aunque sí desconcertante, ya que la mujer se encargaba de que su habitación estuviese siempre impoluta._

_-Ponte cualquier otro, tenemos prisa.- le dijo acariciando su cabellera rubia._

_La niña se agitó, depositó a Yokomon en la cama y se cruzó de brazos._

_-Pero yo quiero el rosa, para que el idiota de Yagami no diga que no parezco una chica.- bufó de mala gana.- cara culo.- masculló esto último como si visualizase a su enemigo._

_Takenouchi se alarmó._

_-Cielo, no quiero que insultes a tu amigo de esa forma._

_-Papá siempre lo hace.- excusó con una adorable sonrisa._

_La pelirroja entrecerró los ojos._

_-Lo que hace tu padre no es ejemplo de casi nada._

_-Tú también lo acabas de hacer, te he oído.- dijo con superioridad._

_La mujer se sonrojó abochornada, sintiendo que ya no tenía ningún tipo de autoridad con esa mocosa._

_-No deberías escuchar conversaciones de adultos._

_Pero la niña, convencida de que sus argumentos eran irrefutables y había ganado la partida se subió en la cama de su madre y empezó a saltar con su compañera digimon._

_-¡Quiero mi jersey!, ¡quiero mi jersey!, ¡quiero mi jersey!…_

_Con una fingida mueca de reprobación, la mujer la detuvo abarcándola con los brazos. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que sobre la cama ya era más alta que ella._

_-¿Cuándo has crecido tanto?.- preguntó sin buscar respuesta._

_La niña miró a su madre absorta._

_-¿Me vas a ayudar a buscar mi jersey?, tú siempre encuentras todo._

_Y Sora sonrió enternecida, mientras repeinaba de forma automática el corto cabello de su niña y se deleitaba con su, para ella, perfecto rostro._

_-Vamos a buscarlo.- asintió con complicidad, provocando que la pequeña diese un grito de júbilo y de un gran salto volviese a tierra._

_La adulta, antes de salir tras su hija, miró con pesar a su compañera._

_-Creo que al final llegaremos tarde._

...

...

Diciembre 2002

...

-¡Vamos a llegar tarde!.- gritaba desquiciaba la joven, cogiendo esa última curva que enfilaba el instituto.

Sus dos mejores amigos corrían detrás de ella, aunque serían más rápidos si, como de costumbre en ellos, no estuviesen discutiendo.

-Venga Ishida, eres un lento.- recriminó Yagami.

El rubio lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Es culpa tuya que estemos en esta situación… "quiero ver al BalckWarGreymon de cerca", "quiero ver al BalckWarGreymon de cerca".- imitó, para luego bufar.- encima ha estado a punto de matarnos.

-Sí bueno, menos mal que estaba mi hermanita para salvarnos.- contestó el portador del valor inflando el pecho orgulloso.

El rubio rió con superioridad.

-Me encanta la realidad paralela en donde vives, porque en el Digimundo real ha sido mi hermanito quien nos ha salvado.

Yagami se detuvo, haciendo que su amigo parase con él y se encarase.

-Hemos salido de esta gracias a Hikari.

-No, ha sido gracias a Takeru.

Taichi apretó los dientes e inclinó la cabeza hacia su rival.

-Hikari.

Yamato chocó la frente contra él.

-Takeru.

-Yagami.

-Takaishi.

En una de las veces que Sora miró para atrás para asegurarse de que sus amigos la seguían, fue cuando se dio cuenta de su parada.

Casi cayó estupefacta al ver que ya se estaban agarrando de las camisas, haciendo muecas intimidatorias de matones de poca monda, desafiándose a una pelea, aunque seguramente no llegasen a las manos.

Takenouchi resopló, volviendo hacia ellos.

-¿Se puede saber que demonios hacéis?

Los chicos dejaron de agarrarse y enfocaron a su amiga, que echaba fuego por los ojos.

-A que nos ha salvado Hikari.- buscó su apoyó el líder.

-A que no, a que ha sido Takeru.- apresuró Yamato a llevársela a su terreno.

Por su puesto que Sora no dio crédito a discusión tan infantil y surrealista.

-¿Qué?

-¡Hikari!.- repitió Taichi dándole un empujón a Yamato.

-¡Takeru!.- se lo devolvió Ishida el doble de fuerte.

Y la pelirroja, incapaz de soportar perder más tiempo con esta absurdez, se puso entre los dos extendiendo los brazos como tantas veces había hecho a lo largo de estos tres años.

-¡Basta ya!, nos hemos salvado gracias a nuestros compañeros.- sentenció con tanta autoridad que los chicos se atemorizaron.- además…- añadió alzando la cabeza con chulería y dando un paso al frente.-… la que nos ha salvado ha sido la heredera del emblema del amor, Miyako.

Sus amigos a punto estuvieron de caer patas arriba. Sin embargo Yamato optó por reír encontrando divertido que su Sora se hubiese sumado a la discusión y sacase la cara por su heredera, Taichi en cambio la miró de forma despectiva.

-Sí, mucho que la defiendes pero su ídolo es Mimi, no tú.

Sora lo miró con furia, sintiendo como un puñal se clavaba en su espalda, ya que aunque no lo reconociese, la poca admiración que mostraba Inoue por ella en comparación con Mimi era uno de sus traumas de este año, y Yamato, viendo la reacción de la chica, supo que era su momento.

-Waa… que golpe más bajo.- negó decepcionado.

Taichi gruñó a Yamato entendiendo lo que pretendía y Sora le dio su satisfacción a Ishida. Le dedicó una burlona sonrisa a Yagami y habló, como si estuviese en su poder la verdad absoluta de los hechos.

-Sí, creo que nos ha salvado el de siempre, es decir, Takeru.- vocalizó al máximo el nombre.

El moreno se sintió ultrajado.

-No pagues con mi hermanita tu odio hacia mí.

Sora rió regresando al trote, mientras Ishida sacaba la lengua a Yagami por la victoria y este le correspondía despeinándolo, dándose cuenta solo en ese momento, que esa pareja unida podría hundirle en la miseria siempre que se lo propusiesen.

Sin embargo, seguían pareciéndole la pareja perfecta, porque desde que había confirmado los sentimientos de Sora por Ishida, cada día le parecía que quedaban mejor juntos.

Tanto que le extrañaba que no se hubiese fijado antes en este detalle.

Ya estaban a escasos metros del instituto, ese que como era normal a media mañana ya tenía las puertas cerradas, por lo que deberían ingeniárselas para poder entrar.

En efecto, esa mañana, los antiguos portadores de la amistad, el amor y el valor habían decido saltarse alguna clase para ir al Digimundo y ver en persona el caos que se vivía estos días con ese poderoso digimon compuesto por cien torres oscuras llamada BlackWarGreymon.

Lo que en teoría iba a ser una visita de escasa media hora se alargó debido al inesperado ataque del digimon y la lucha que se produjo, y era por eso que los chicos andaban tan apurados para volver al instituto, porque todo hacía indicar que se iban a perder también la clase de literatura, esa de la que se examinaban la semana siguiente, y que realmente, ninguno de los tres la llevaba demasiado al día.

Cruzar la valla del recinto no fue demasiado problema, debido a que tenía un bordillo fácilmente escalable por todos los alumnos. El momento tenso llegaba para entrar al edificio en sí, puesto que la puerta estaba cerrada, había que llamar al portero, este remitiría al profesor de guardia, el cual les pediría explicaciones y seguramente acabasen con un mecido castigo e incluso llamada a sus padres comunicándoles su retraso.

Evidentemente que con estas expectativas, la puerta principal no era una alternativa.

Resguardándose entre los árboles, los chicos visualizaron sus posibilidades.

-Yo voto porque entre Yamato por la principal y se sacrifique para que sus mejores amigos puedan entrar sin ser descubiertos.- propuso Yagami, buscando el consenso con Sora.

Antes de que la chica pudiera tomar ninguna decisión, Yamato se revolvió.

-¿No eres tu el "Oh gran líder"?, pues estas son las situaciones en las que el líder se sacrifica por el grupo, como cuando te enfrentaste a Etemon.- replicó el muchacho.

-¿No tienes tú el emblema de la amistad?.- fue la contestación del moreno.

-¿Y tú el del valor?

-Eso no es una prueba de valor, es de amistad.

-Es de valor.

-Es de amistad.

-¡De valor!

-¡De amistad!

Pese a su cara de concentración, en su interior Sora encontraba esta situación altamente divertida, más cuando vio que volvían a estar tomados de las camisas intentando desequilibrarse el uno al otro.

Pensó en lo mucho que había echado de menos esto en el tiempo que sus sentimientos y su bloqueo emocional le impedía disfrutar de ellos.

Y supo que ya jamás renunciaría a esto, a sus amigos, que aunque le pusiesen de los nervios, también eran los culpables de casi todas sus sonrisas.

-Entraremos por la ventana del baño de chicas.- sentenció.

Los chicos se volvieron hacia ella.

Yamato apresuró a repeinarse y Yagami a poner una pose de vencedor.

-Es cierto, tengo entendido que la ventana del baño de chicas siempre está abierta para esta clase de situaciones.- recordó Yamato, cuando sus amigos le contaban sus hazañas saltándose clases.

Sora asintió con una sonrisa, que Ishida devolvió de forma automática.

Nuevamente Yagami captó la complicidad de esos dos y se desesperó de que aún no fuesen novios.

Sin embargo sabía que interviniendo solo lograría asustarlos más, aunque algo le decía que el final de toda esta tensión y desavenencias de sus dos mejores amigos estaba cerca.

Sacudió la cabeza consciente de que se había quedado soñando despierto con la tierna estampa y se puso en marcha.

-Adelante.

Tenían suerte de que a esa hora ningún curso estuviese realizando ejercicios deportivos, aunque con el frío que hacía, era normal que los profesores de gimnasia hubiesen optado por impartir sus clases en las pistas cubiertas.

Pronto se hallaron bajo la ventana de su salvación que como pronosticó Takenouchi, se encontraba abierta.

Yamato la miró no muy convencido, encontrando un impedimento que no habían barajado y era que la altura de la ventana fuese demasiada.

-Venga, yo os impulso.- dijo el moreno, posicionando las manos.

Era como si hubiese leído la mente de Yamato, pero por sobre todo, Ishida era orgulloso, más si su competidor era Taichi y más todavía si era a Sora a la que había que impresionar, por eso, arrugó el entrecejo dándole un empujón despectivo y posicionando sus manos.

-Os impulso yo.

Yagami le miró con incredulidad.

-Yamato, que el último tiene que subir a pulso, es decir, ¡con esto!.- mostró su brazo, evidenciando que estaba más musculoso que Ishida.

-Yo puedo hacerlo.- se enfrentó el rubio.

Tenía serias dudas de que pudiese hacerlo, pero no iba a permitir que le dejase como un blandengue ante Sora.

-Yama-kun, no digas tonterías, yo lo haré.

Volvió a ponerse en posición.

-Lo voy a hacer yo.- discutió el compañero de Gabumon, poniendo sus manos y empujándole.

Pero este le aguantó sin ceder ni un centímetro y entre esa nueva guerra absurda, la chica les pasó de largo, dando un par de zancadas en la pared se impulsó hasta agarrarse a la ventana, en donde, como describió Yagami, a base de brazo, subió con relativa facilidad.

Los chicos quedaron paralizados mirando su heroica acción.

-¡Amarillas!.- anunció Taichi con una pervertida sonrisa.

El rubio sabía a que se refería, porque también las había visto, pero se apresuró a girar la cara avergonzado, sin poder contener su rubor.

Menos mal que Sora no lo había escuchado porque estaba demasiado ocupada metiéndose en el baño.

A los segundos su cabeza asomaba de la ventana con una radiante sonrisa de triunfo.

-¿Os vais a quedar todo el día ahí?

El rubio tragó saliva apurado, ya que después de que Sora lo hubiese hecho tan fácil, ahora quedaría muy mal que él tuviese que ser impulsado, por lo que mostrando una seguridad en sí mismo que ni él se creía, se posicionó con firmeza.

-Yo te impulso Taichi, me da igual como te pongas.

El moreno se irritó, dispuesto a no ceder, pero se detuvo al ver su cara de seriedad, mejor dicho una expresión de orgullo que no supo identificar muy bien.

Desvió la vista a Sora que estaba expectante a como se desenvolvía esto y al fin comprendió porque era tan importante para su amigo no ceder ahora.

Quería impresionarla.

A decir verdad, nunca había hablado con Yamato sobre Sora, ni sabía con exactitud que sentimientos tenía por ella, pero intuía que lo que sentía Sora por él podía ser recíproco.

Por lo menos eso dejaban ver las acciones de Yamato.

De modo que si dejarle fanfarronear ante Takenouchi le daba confianza para sincerarse algún día con ella y que este tira y afloja emocional de sus amigos acabase, le ayudaría.

-Está bien, empújame.- pidió, con un sobreactuado abatimiento.

El músico esbozó una sonrisa de ilusión sin poderse creer que por primera vez hubiese ganado un duelo a Taichi.

Luego le ayudó impulsándolo y en un par de acciones el moreno ya se encontraba dentro del edificio.

Lo que dejaba a Yamato solo y con sus dos amigo analizando cada uno de sus movimientos y su más que posible ridículo.

Definitivamente no había sido buena idea quedarse el último, porque si bien esta pseudo victoria le había dado confianza, ahora su bochornoso ridículo dejaría otra vez su estado de ánimo en el subsuelo, y lo peor era que Sora vería que era un arrogante incompetente.

Clavó la vista en el muro, ese que tan fácilmente había trepado Takenouchi.

Había adquirido fuerza y agilidad en el Digimundo hacía tres años, pero tampoco era que la hubiese cultivado demasiado.

No obstante, con pensamientos derrotistas no conseguiría nada, debía concienciarse de que era capaz de hacerlo.

Apretó los puños dándose ánimos y sin más preámbulos inició la escalada.

Dio una fuerte zancada contra la pared, elevándose de tal manera que consiguió agarrase al marco de la ventana. Lo sintió como una victoria pero aún quedaba lo más difícil, lo que dependía de la fuerza de sus brazos, y era alzar todo su cuerpo con ellos para conseguir entrar.

Enseguida se dio cuenta de que no era tan fácil como lo ponían en las películas, o peor que en los últimos años había aumentado su grasa y disminuido su músculo.

Se desesperó sintiéndose un seboso debilucho ante Sora.

Esta, precisamente lo miraba impresionada y con una gran sonrisa de seguridad confiando en sus posibilidades.

-Venga Yamato.- alentó.

Pero como siempre, en vez de un estímulo a Ishida le causó el efecto contrario, quedándose absolutamente sin fuerzas. Sus brazos se estiraron, quedando colgado de una forma muy dolorosa. No llegó a rendirse y con gran esfuerzo logró ir doblando los codos para elevar el torso.

Su cara ya estaba roja por el esfuerzo y también por el agobio y la desesperación y Yagami se dio cuenta de eso, volviéndose a compadecer de su amigo.

Jamás se dejaría ayudar por él, mucho menos con Sora como testigo, por eso, se volvió a Takenouchi.

-Sora se te ha caído eso.- dijo, señalando nada en concreto en el suelo de la letrina.

-¿El que?.- cuestionó al pelirroja confusa, dejándose de asomar por la ventana.

-Eso.- volvió a señalar el moreno con la cabeza.

Extrañada, la chica saltó del inodoro para inspeccionar más detenidamente el suelo, momento que el portador del valor aprovechó para tender la mano a su orgulloso amigo que estaba a punto de desfallecer.

-Venga, dame la mano…

Con la mandíbula apretada, aguantando la respiración mientras sus pies no paraban de deslizarse por el muro, pero el compañero de Gabumon aún se sintió en posición de ser presuntuoso.

-No… necesito… tu ayuda.- murmuró con gran dificultad.

Daba la impresión de que en algún momento su cabeza roja y empapada en sudor explotaría.

El moreno desvió ligeramente la vista al interior para asegurarse de que Sora continuaba distraída y después, sacó prácticamente todo el tronco por la ventana, para agarrar a su amigo.

-Venga…

-Que no.- se resistió él, sin imaginarse el cable que le estaba tendiendo Yagami.

Y este se desesperó, agarrándolo de la camisa y de los brazos malamente.

-Que me des la mano idiota.- masculló, metiéndolo por la ventana con o sin el beneplácito del rubio.

Sora escuchó un ruido y la respiración jadeante de Ishida más cerca. Al volverse, sonrió por contemplar a su amigo ya dentro de la letrina.

-¡Lo has conseguido!.- exclamó con ilusión y reflejando esa admiración de las enamoradas por todas las nimiedades del chico de sus deseos.

El rubio estaba sofocado para dar una respuesta, tambaleándose apoyado en Yagami, que sonrió de satisfacción dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-Sí, y lo ha conseguido él solo. Al final va a estar más fuerte de lo que pensábamos.

Takenouchi amplió su sonrisa, escaneando detenidamente al rubio, devorándolo de una forma bastante inocente pero descarada con los ojos. Dándose cuenta de que fuerte o no, a sus ojos ese cuerpo era digno de un Dios griego y provocaba unas reacciones muy estimulantes en su propio cuerpo y en su imaginación.

Se volteó sonrojada antes de que le entrase un inoportuno sofoco imaginando más de la cuenta.

-Tenemos que ir a clase.- murmuró.

Ishida estaba tratándose de recuperar, pero no pasó desapercibido el comentario de su amigo. Enarcó una ceja sorprendido, más al ver como le dedicaba una sonrisa de "me debes una".

Esto era completamente improvisto, que su amigo no aprovechase su debilidad para fanfarronear y dejarle en ridículo delante de Sora era bastante novedoso. Pero no solo eso, sino que Taichi le había encubierto para que pudiese quedar bien con la pelirroja.

Sacudió la cabeza sintiendo que iba a enloquecer, ¿qué demonios le estaba pasando al mundo?, ¿acaso lo que siempre creyó con respecto a Taichi y Sora no era cierto?

Logró apartar los pensamientos que en un futuro serían sus más recurrentes quebraderos de cabeza y concentrarse en lo que debían hacer ahora: ir a clase.

Salieron del baño, dejando flipada a una muchacha que tendría mucho que cotillear después de ver salir de una letrina a una chica y dos chicos, sofocados y medio descamisados, pero no se preocuparon por eso, su clase de literatura y su profesora era lo que ocupaba la mente del trío en estos instantes.

En segundos se encontraron ante la puerta y palidecieron cuando sin llegar a tocar el pomo esta se abrió, empezando a salir sus compañeros.

Ni se habían dado cuenta de la hora que era y que la clase ya había finalizado.

-Mierda.- resopló Yagami.

Sora hizo lo propio e Ishida fue el que reaccionó.

-Mejor larguémonos antes que la profesota Mitsuki nos vea y nos pida explicaciones por nuestra ausencia.

Sus dos amigos asintieron y disimuladamente intentaron colarse entre sus compañeros que abandonaban el aula, pero no funcionó.

-Yagami, Ishida y Takenouchi, por supuesto.- anunció en tono cansado, dejando claro lo muy acostumbrada que estaba a decir esos tres apellidos seguidos.

Los tres adolescentes pararon cabizbajos.

Habían sido descubiertos y lo peor era que apenas tenían tiempo para pensar una excusa convincente.

El aula estaba vacía y la profesora hizo un gesto reclamando la presencia de los chicos que ese día habían hecho pellas.

Con actitud sumisa y carita de niños buenos, los tres se presentaron ante ella.

-Os habéis perdido mi clase, una clase muy importante ya que estamos dando contenidos que van a entrar en el examen trimestral de la semana que viene.- sermoneó, con los brazos cruzados y expresión seria. Dentro de los profesores que tenían, la señorita Mitsuki era de las más amables, permisivas y enrolladas, igual era porque todavía era una treinteañera y aún sentía pasión por su trabajo de docente. Eso era lo que pensaba Sora, porque en cambio los chicos solían fijarse en otras cualidades de su profesora, como en su bonito y muy buen proporcionado cuerpo.

-Ninguno de los tres lleva mi asignatura tan bien como para permitiros faltar a una clase.- proseguía la joven profesora, con su cuaderno de anotaciones en la mano.

Se apoyó en el bordillo de la mesa al decir eso, lo que hizo que su falda se levantase un poco enseñando muslo.

A Yagami casi le dio un mareo al presenciarlo, Ishida en cambio optó por alzar la vista al techo y hacerse el desentendido. Sora miró con desaprobación a su amigo moreno, maldiciendo que no hubiese un profesor que pudiese considerarse buenorro en ese instituto. El más joven tenía 59 años.

Mitsuki miró a esos jóvenes desconcertada al darse cuenta de que no le estaban prestando la más mínima atención.

Se reincorporó, bajando a Taichi de las nubes y adquirió una actitud más dura.

-¿Tenéis una buena excusa por haber faltado a mi clase o voy a tener que informar al director sobre esta falta?.- amenazó.

Pero al menos, aún les daba una oportunidad para excusarse, normalmente otro profesor pasaría de ellos remitiendo su ausencia al director para que tomase las medidas oportunas.

Taichi agitó la cabeza volviendo en sí. Compartió una mirada con sus amigos, captando que no tenían ni la más remota idea de que decir.

Aún así, empujó levemente a Takenouchi del brazo.

-Sora, dile que ha pasado.- invitó. Esta le miró como una psicópata.- tú siempre resultas más convincente.- le dijo entre dientes.

Era el líder y había tomado su decisión que pasaba por encasquetarle el marrón a su mejor amiga.

Sora le otorgó su mejor, más falsa y nerviosa sonrisa.

-Ah… uh… pues…- miró a Yamato y se inspiró.- Ishida se puso malo y lo tuve que acompañar a la enfermería.

Le pilló de improvisto, pero al oír su excusa el rubio emitió un fingido tosido para parecer más desvalido.

A su otro lado Taichi no daba crédito a lo que oía ya que esa excusa no lo excusaba a él.

La profesora los miró con escepticismo.

-Yo le veo muy buen aspecto.

Yamato dio un par de tosidos más convincentes.

-Aún tengo aquí el carraspeo.- dijo sin apenas voz pasándose la mano por la garganta.

-Ajá.- Mituski no se lo había tragado, pero estaba dispuesta a fingir que sí.- ¿y necesitas a dos personas para que te acompañen a la enfermería?- inquirió mirando a Yagami.

Solo entonces, Takenouchi cayó en la cuenta de que había dejado sin coartada a su mejor amigo, es decir, su inconsciente solo había salvado a Yamato.

Se sintió un poco miserable, pero otra parte también pensó que se lo merecía por haberle puesto en una situación tan comprometida con su profesora.

El futbolista le dedicó una mirada de muy poco amigos a la pelirroja que provocó que esta bajase la cabeza con culpabilidad y después dio un paso al frente hacia su profesora.

-Bueno es que… yo fui por si Yamato tenía que ir al baño y necesitaba que alguien, ya sabe, le ayudase a hacer sus necesidades fisiológicas, evidentemente no íbamos a dejar que Sora hiciese algo tan violento...- improvisó, dejando a Sora roja por visualizar tan surrealista escena y a Yamato lívido por el pánico que le daba imaginar eso.

Evidentemente que Mitsuki también flipó por respuesta cuanto menos original.

-Sí, bueno… menos mal que al final no ha hecho falta tu ayuda Yagami.- salió en defensa de su hombría e intimidad el rubio.

No estaba dispuesto a que la profesora buenorra e incluso Sora llegasen a pensar que Taichi se la sujetaba cuando meaba.

La profesora de literatura hizo un gesto con las manos para parar esta escabrosa conversación cuanto antes, sin poder evitar, que sus labios esbozasen una sonrisilla.

No podía negar que le hacían gracia las ocurrencias de esos dos, en general la estrecha relación que mantenían esos tres amigos.

Entonces tuvo una magnífica idea.

-¿Desde cuando sois amigos?.- preguntó de repente.

Los chicos se sorprendieron por la pregunta, pero se dieron cuenta del tono amistoso de la mujer por lo que era muy probable que si contestaban se librasen de algún castigo o informe de falta a su casa.

El moreno pasó el brazo por alrededor de Sora estrechándola hacia él.

-Sora-chan y yo desde el jardín de infancia, luego se nos acopló Yamato.

La chica desaprobó esas palabras, apartándose un poco del brusco agarre de su amigo.

-Pero eso no evita para que sea tan amigo como nosotros o más.

Al portador de la amistad le agradó profundamente esa defensa y también por supuesto que Sora se apartase del posesivo agarre del moreno.

Recordó entonces su agónica discusión bajo la lluvia hacía poco más de un mes, cuando vio que la estaba perdiendo, que fuese lo que fuese lo que la perturbaba no debía permitir que arrasase con su amistad. Él quiso que reaccionase y ella reaccionó a tiempo para seguir manteniendo ese fuerte lazo con él.

En cierta medida le apenaba que no hubiese llegado a más, que la confesión no se hubiese producido y sus ilusiones se las hubiese llevado la lluvia, pero con el paso de los días lo volvió a aceptar, regresando los cinco sentidos al sentimiento de amistad.

Disfrutaría de ellos todo lo que pudiese, porque ya empezaba a ser consciente de que con Sora a su lado, sus emociones serían siempre una montaña rusa. Tenía que aprovechar los momentos de calma y sosiego que venían tras la tempestad.

El compañero de Agumon entrecerró los ojos, llevándose las manos a la nuca.

-Que raro, Sora defendiendo a Yamato.- dijo con cierto cachondeo.

La pelirroja se sonrojó. Seguidamente Yagami se tomó la libertad de inclinarse a su profesora.

-Se gustan, ¿a que se les nota?.- le susurró, buscando su complicidad.

Viendo su mirada de incredulidad, Yagami supo que se había tomado demasiadas confianzas y volvió a su posición.

Sin reparar en el comentario de Taichi, Mitsuki regresó a su idea.

-Lo que quiero saber es si pensáis que vais a ser amigos siempre.

Los chicos hasta se sintieron ofendidos.

-Por supuesto que sí.- contestó el moreno en boca de todos.

Mitsuki sonrió, ya que no hacía tanto tiempo que ella era una estudiante de secundaria y aún recordaba esos lazos de amistad de la infancia que parecían irrompibles.

-A veces la amistad no dura siempre, a veces la vida de cada persona transcurre por un camino diferente al de sus amigos.

Los adolescentes estaban a cada palabra más perplejos, con la incógnita de donde desembocaría todo esto.

-No importa el camino que sigamos porque seguiremos formando parte de la vida de nuestros amigos y nuestros amigos seguirán formando parte de nuestra vida.- expresó Ishida con convencimiento.

Takenouchi se enorgulleció de esas palabras.

-¿De verdad?.- preguntó una última vez la adulta.

-Por supuesto, seremos amigos siempre.- dijo con convencimiento el moreno.

-De acuerdo, demostrádmelo.- anunció la profesora, confundiendo más todavía a los púberes.- quiero que me hagáis una redacción, para el día del examen, si no me la entregáis no os dejaré presentaros. El tema es como os veis dentro de 25 años. Tú Ishida harás sobre Takenouchi, Takenouchi sobre Yagami y Yagami sobre Ishida.- los chicos se miraron aún con desconcierto, no llegando a comprender que les estaba proponiendo. Antes de marcharse, la docente se volvió.- y por cierto, esforzaros porque hará media con el examen y creerme que necesitáis una muy buena nota.

Lentamente fueron asumiendo su castigo.

-¿25 años?.- cuestionó Taichi con desconfianza.- eso es muchísimo tiempo.

-Sí.- bufó Yamato despectivo.- la verdad no sé como seremos dentro de 25 años, lo que si sé es que dentro de dos minutos tú tendrás un ojo morado.

El moreno se indignó.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Ha sido culpa tuya!.- se encaró.

El chico alucinó, buscando con la mirada el apoyo de Takenouchi, que estaba ajena a su enésima discusión, tenía la mente en este inesperado castigo.

-¿Por qué ha sido culpa mía?, ¿quién ha hecho una oda a la amistad?, si espera, deja que lo piense… ¡el portador de la amistad!, más conocido como rubio-capullo.

-No habríamos llegado a eso si tú no te hubieses inventado cosas sobre si me la agarras o no me la agarras….- reclamó, completamente furioso. Estaba claro que todavía seguía afectado por esa imagen.-… ¡y péinate idiota!.- tuvo que recurrir al insulto de siempre.

El portador del valor tuvo un escalofrío.

-En ningún momento he hecho alusión a eso, ¿estás enfermo, sabes?, ¿qué pasa?, ¿sueñas conmigo?, ¿me deseas?

Al límite de su paciencia, el rubio lo agarró de la camisa.

-Lo único que deseo es partirte la cara y borrarte esa sonrisa de idiota para el resto de tu vida. ¡Cara culo!

Cuando Sora volvió en sí, después de asimilar el trabajo, se desesperó al ver la nueva enganchada de sus amigos. En realidad, negó con agotamiento.

-¿Seguirán comportándose como críos de cinco años dentro de 25 años?.- se preguntó, mientras abandonaba el aula, dejando a sus amigos con su infantil disputa.

...

Los tres amigos compartían mesa en el patio y los tres también compartían su cara de máxima concentración. Era algo nuevo plantearse comos sería su vida dentro de tanto tiempo.

En ese momento, Koushiro les interrumpió.

-¿Qué ha pasado?.- preguntó acelerado.

Taichi le miró con despiste.

-Que nos ha puesto un trabajo.

El pelirrojo se extrañó, pasando enseguida de él.

-Hablo del Digimundo, ¿cómo se os ocurre iros sin avisar?, ¿no sabéis que está más peligroso que nunca?

Los estudiantes de segundo curso hicieron una mueca de entendimiento.

-Queríamos ver al BlackWarGreymon.- excusó Yagami como un niño caprichoso.

-¡Ha sido un acto muy suicida!.- reclamó descompuesto.

En teoría, aunque nadie se lo hubiese nombrado de forma oficial, él era el supervisor de las operaciones de entrada y salida al Digimundo, por lo menos, él lo creía y actuaba como tal.

El moreno puso una mueca de agotamiento, sus amigos parecían más arrepentidos, o por lo menos fingían mejor para que Izumi no sintiese que hablaba con la pared.

Finalmente el pelirrojo se dio por vencido.

-En fin, voy a la escuela a ver que novedades tienen los chicos.

-¡Espera!.- interceptó Yagami como si hubiese recordado algo de vital importancia.

Izumi se alarmó.

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿es sobre BalckWarGreymon?, ¿Arukerimon?

-¿Cómo nos ves dentro de 25 años?.- preguntó de forma solemne.

Y a Koushiro se le desencajó el rostro, buscando apoyo en sus amigos más racionales, pero no lo encontró. Lo miraban con gran curiosidad y el lapicero en la mano dispuestos a escribir cada una de sus palabras.

Al fin y al cabo, el portador del conocimiento era el más listo de todos ellos.

-¿Qué?.- cuestionó sin salir de su estupor.

-Nos han mandado un trabajo, sobre como nos vemos dentro de 25 años.- explicó la fémina presente.

Izumi se repuso rápidamente y a pesar de que no quisiese ser participe de las payasadas de sus despreocupados amigos, no fue capaz de controlar su mente, que viajó hasta el futuro de esos tres chicos.

...

_Un pequeño de cabellos castaños claros y ojos celestes con una sonrisa de adorable inocencia se encontraba en medio de una cruenta batalla._

_A su derecha, un rubio con un peinado extra "cool" y una armónica en la mano miraba gélidamente a la persona situada a la izquierda del pequeño: un moreno con un peinado inenarrable y que sostenía un balón de futbol._

_-Quiere jugar al futbol.- decía el hombre moreno ofreciéndole el balón._

_-Ni lo sueñes Taichi, a mi sobrino le gusta la música.- apartó el rubio la pelota para entregarle la armónica._

_-Es mi sobrino y le gusta el futbol.- masculló encarándose._

_-Música, y es más sobrino mío que tuyo, ¿no ves su ojos?, son Takaishis, heredaros de mi tatarabuela, la sexta generación de mirada celeste.- respondió Ishida pegando la frente a la de él._

_-¡A quien le importa sus ojos!, es mi hermana la que lo parió, por lo que está claro de quien es hijo, lleva mi sangre seguro, la tuya… puede que sí, puede que no.- provocó Yagami, irritando momentáneamente a su compañero._

_Hasta que reflexionando esas palabras encontró el fallo de su amigo y una sonrisa de superioridad adornó su rostro._

_-¿Estás llamando a tu hermanita golfa?_

_Y sin reparar en sus lapsus que al cuestionar la paternidad de su sobrino eso conllevaba insultar más a su hermana que a su cuñado y hermano de su mejor amigo, Taichi se abalanzó a estrangular a Yamato como un energúmeno._

_-¡Te mato cabronazo!_

_Ya empezaba la enganchada cuando una mujer de cabellos pelirrojos apresuró a recoger al bebecito antes de que se traumatizase en exceso, aunque seguramente ya estaba acostumbrado a las discusiones absurdas de sus tíos._

_Con una radiante sonrisa maternal empezó a hacerle mimos para regocijo del niñito._

_-Espero que nunca te parezcas a esos dos psicópatas…- murmuró mirando a sus amigos con desprecio.- ¿no prefieres hacer ikebana con tu tía Sora?.- cuestionó alzándolo en brazos._

_Y el niño asintió dando unas palmadas de felicidad._

_Yagami o Ishida, pero el niño no era tonto y prefería estar en brazos de una mujer guapa como Sora que entre dos hombres trastornados como sus tíos._

_Los hombres pararon y quedaron mirando la escena con resignación._

_-Bebé con suerte.- suspiró Yagami._

_-Y que lo digas.- le acompañó Yamato, envidiando estar en esos momentos en brazos de Sora. _

...

-¡Eso es absurdo!.- increpó el ex goggle boy.- eso jamás pasará, porque para que Yamato y yo compartamos sobrinito mi hermanita y Takeru tendrían que…- cerró los ojos y contuvo un escalofrío.- y os aseguro que eso nunca pasará.

-¡Como que no!.- replicó Takenouchi exaltada.

Ishida, por su parte se limitaba a sonreír encantado por hacerle rabiar a Yagami de esta forma. Sin duda alguna, en estos casos era mejor ser el hermano del chico.

Izumi, tras enrabietar a Taichi, abandonó la reunión por lo que este ya solo tenía dos personas en las que descargar su enfado y ahora su objetivo era esa pelirroja que hacía una defensa tan vehemente del futuro, según la imaginación de Koushiro, Takaishi-Yagami.

-¿Qué pasa contigo pelirroja?.- cuestionó con enfado.- ¿es que quieres que preñen a nuestra Hika-chan?

La chica abrió los ojos de la impresión por acusación tan explicita.

-Dentro de 25 años…- murmuró, sintiendo un poco de temor.

-Ni 25 años ni nada, Hika-chan siempre será una niña y tenemos que cuidar de ella.

Sora hizo pucheros.

-Pero yo quiero que Takeru y Hikari se casen y tengan hijitos, serían tan monos.- suspiró de manera fantasiosa imaginando a esos angelicales mocosos.

Taichi gruñó y Yamato se recreó en el momento.

-Pues yo estoy de acuerdo con Sora, me encantaría tener a Hikari de cuñada.

La mujer lo miró con fascinación.

-A mí también.- dejó salir de forma inconsciente.

Sin embargo para Ishida esa afirmación no fue más que otra punzada a su corazón malherido, ya que la forma de que Hikari fuese cuñada de Sora era que esta se casase con Taichi, claro que lo que nunca Yamato discurriría era que existía otra vía para ser su cuñada y era que si esta se casaba con Takeru, ella se casase con él.

Una vez más, un inconsciente suspiro de amor de Sora por Yamato este lo transformaba en una oda de amor eterno de Sora por Taichi.

Takenouchi, que al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se había sonrojado rápidamente volviendo el rostro, ahora estaba preocupaba por el gesto de derrota de su amigo.

Con lo divertido y feliz que estaba hasta ese momento, resopló sintiéndose culpable de su tristeza.

El portador del valor ni reparaba en el momento de tensión emocional que vivían sus amigos, porque estaba demasiado furioso con lo que acababa de narrar Koushiro.

Él sabía que algún día crecería, pero nunca se paró a pensar que Hikari también crecería.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza descompuesto.

¿A quien intentaba engañar? Hikari cada vez era más mujercita y menos niña y eso le producía más pánico que media docena de VenomMyotismon arrasando Odaiba.

Para apartar sus pensamientos negativos y deprimirse, porque bastante se deprimiría próximamente haciendo una redacción sobre el feliz matrimonio de su mejor amiga y su mejor amigo, Yamato volvió a sumergirse en este ameno momento.

-Venga Tai-kun.- trató de darle ánimos de una manera totalmente sincera.- tienes que asumir que tu hermanita crezca, de verdad que sé de lo que hablo…- rió recordando sus vivencias.- no querrás ser un paranoico dentro de 25 años, ¿no?, solo imagínate como sería tu vida y la de tu hermana.

Yagami alzó la cabeza.

-Sería perfecta.

...

-_Oh Tai-kun, eres tan adorable.- decía una mujer adulta, haciéndole mimitos al portador del valor._

_-Lo sé profesora Mitsuki.- sonrió él acariciándole el muslo._

_La mujer en cuestión o había hecho un pacto con el diablo o tenía una genética envidiable porque seguía conservando la lozanía de los treinta años._

_En ese momento una alegre jovencita de 36 años, pero que conservaba la candidez de una niñita de ocho, entró a la espaciosa mansión Yagami._

_Dio una palmada y con una ñoñería inaudita se acercó hasta el hombre dándole un adorable beso en la mejilla._

_-Oh, hermano mayor gracias por librarme de ese malvado pretendiente._

_Taichi sonrió satisfecho._

_-Solo cuido de ti mi Hika-chan._

_Ella suspiró como si estuviese en presencia de su mayor héroe._

_-Te quiero tanto hermano mayor, gracias por todo lo que haces por mí._

_-De nada, recuerda que te cuidaré siempre.- dijo posando su brazo protector en su cabecita.- y ahora me voy que tengo que recoger el balón de oro._

...

-Tú sabes que dentro de 25 años la profesora Mitsuki tendrá 60, ¿verdad?.- cuestionó Sora, despertando a Taichi de su feliz ensoñación.

Este la miró con desagrado, en su imaginación era todo tan perfecto, pero en la realidad esos dos siempre tenían que buscar la lógica a todo. Eso le irritó.

El vocalista y bajista de los "Wolves" apenas podía contener la risa por el relato de ciencia ficción de su amigo.

-Tai-kun eso nunca pasará.- aseguró. Al menos, las absurdeces de Yagami le habían hecho olvidar su tristeza por el futuro de Sora como señora de este.- con ese comportamiento, tu vida será algo así…

...

_Un moreno de pelo alborotado y pintas de esquizofrénico disparaba su rifle a ese pobre muchacho que había acompañado a su hermanita a casa._

_La pequeña Hikari se desesperaba viendo como su demente hermano espantaba a otro chico._

_-¡Para ya Taichi!, ¡me gusta y es bueno!_

_-No lo suficiente.- negó él, cerrando la puerta y dejando el rifle a un lado._

_-Estoy hasta las narices de que digas eso de todo mis pretendiente.- se quejó la castaña pataleando, a su espalda colgaban varias cabezas como la de Takeru, Daisuke y demás chicos que alguna vez osaron pedir una cita a la menor de los Yagami._

_-¡Lo hago por tu bien!, ¡toma un gato!.- exclamó arrojándole un pequeño felino que sacó de su pelo._

_-¡No puedes regalarme un gato cada vez que matas a alguno de mis pretendientes!.- reclamó ella desesperada._

_El suelo estaba cubierto de gatitos adorables._

_-¡Soy tu hermano mayor y puedo hacer lo que quiera!.- gritó como un poseso cogiendo el rifle.- ¡y toma otro gato!_

...

-¡Aaaahh!.- gritó de terror el compañero de Agumon.- yo no quiero estar rodeados de gatos y de cabezas de chicos, ni que mi hermanita me odie.

-Pues entonces tendrás que empezar a dejar de verla como esa adorable niñita de ocho años.- sentenció Yamato.

El moreno lo miró con preocupación. No era algo agradable, pero sabía que tenía que ir asumiendo que al igual que todo el mundo, Hikari también crecería y haría su vida.

-No sé… ya veré, aún quedan muchos años…- se auto consoló en un vano intento de darse tiempo para concienciarse.

Otra cosa no, pero con el trabajo de la profesora Mitsuki aparte de divertirse, podían dar rienda suelta a su imaginación.

Y para Taichi ya era el turno de Yamato, a fin de cuentas, tenía que hacer el trabajo sobre su amigo y que mejor que pedirle consejo a él mismo.

-A ver Yamato…- hablaba mientras tomaba apuntes.- ¿qué expectativas tienes después de acabar tu carrera de mendicidad?

Sora negó, preparándose mentalmente para una nueva discusión. El rubio lo miró con odio.

-Entérate idiota, yo voy a llegar a lo más alto.- comunicó como si fuese una verdad irrebatible.

Takenouchi se sorprendió gratamente por la actitud del joven, nada derrotista y carente de esa inseguridad que mostraba en su niñez.

Aunque también era verdad que puede que lo dijese solo para callar la bocaza de Yagami y que no estuviese seguro de eso, ni siquiera creyese en sus posibilidades.

-¿Y eso donde es?, ¿limpiarás los inodoros de la torre de Tokio?.- provocó, buscando la complicad de la chica.

Pero esta no rió de su chiste de mal gusto, lo que le molestó un poco.

El rubio ya estaba fuera de sí, porque puede que él se quedase con la chica de sus sueños, pero no dejaría que destruyese todas sus ilusiones e inquietudes de fututo.

Y por supuesto que hiriese su orgullo.

Se abalanzó hacia él, tomándolo de la camisa.

-Escúchame Yagami, que se te queden grabadas muy bien estas palabras. No sé donde está, ni que es exactamente, pero voy a llegar donde no ha llegado nunca nadie, ¿lo oyes? y lo primero que diré cuando llegue a ese lugar será "por fin, un sitio donde no está el idiota de Yagami tocándome las narices." Ese es mi destino, perderte de vista.- acabó, soltándole bruscamente y regresando a su posición.

Eso sí, conservando su enfado.

El moreno quedó sin palabras, podría decirse que hasta estaba intimidado, y Sora que estaba sentada junto a Yamato tampoco supo como reaccionar.

Estaba obnubilada por la pasión desprendida por Ishida con respecto a su futuro, pero también creía que si decía algo en ese instante él la bufaría malamente.

Le daba miedo el gesto de Yamato.

Fueron segundos de una extraña tensión, donde ninguno de los tres se atrevía a respirar.

Por primera vez en la tarde notaron el frío invernal que se colaba entre sus cuerpos y que hasta ahora no había percibido por sus acalorados comentarios o discusiones.

Estaba siendo un día extraño.

El portador del valor consideraba que la reacción de su amigo había sido desmedida, al fin y al cabo no había sido más que otro de sus chistes. Pero decidió no darle más importancia y volver a relajar el ambiente.

-Está bien, a lo más alto, lo tendré en cuenta.- dijo, escribiéndolo en su papel. Yamato lo miró todavía con escepticismo, no estaba seguro de que siguiese cachondeándose de él.- mejor pasemos a algo más interesante… ¿hijos?.- preguntó alzando las cejas de forma insinuante.

Yamato se ruborizó solo por imaginarlo.

Desvió la vista a su manos, concretamente a sus dedos con los que jugueteaba con nerviosismo.

Todo esto era demasiado novedoso ya que nunca se había parado a pensar con detenimiento como seria su vida futura. Miró instantáneamente a la pelirroja que tenía al lado, fantaseando con que estuviese en ella, que ocupase una parte importante, que compartiese su destino e incluso hasta eso que acababa de preguntar Yagami.

Inmerso en esos agradable pensamientos, susurró:

-Los que ella quiera.

Pero nadie lo escuchó, sin embargo, Taichi pareció que leyó su mente.

-¿Tú cuantos quieres, Sora?.- preguntando divertido, más por la cara de sorpresa que se le quedó a la futura mamá.

Aunque estuviese convencido de que tendrían el pelo de una escoba, Ishida se mostró interesado en su respuesta.

Esta empezó a revolverse inquieta y a tartamudear.

El futbolista buscó la complicidad del otro varón.

-Yo me la imagino con siete u ocho, ¿no crees?

La pelirroja quedó aterrada, mientras Yamato pensaba que si él era el padre, no le importaría formar un equipo de futbol con sus vástagos.

En ese instante pensó, que un hijo suyo y de Sora saldría increíblemente guapo y adorable.

La naturaleza les debería obligar a reproducirse para crear un ser tan perfecto.

La tenista en cambio, no parecía compartir su visión.

-¿Me has visto que tenga orejotas hacia arriba?, no soy una coneja, no voy a tener setecientos hijos.- la burbuja de Ishida explotó abruptamente con es comentario.- es más…- añadió con cierta tristeza e inquietud.-… no estoy segura de querer ser madre.

Como se esperaba, sus dos amigos saltaron de su asiento como una exhalación.

Eso sí que ira inconcebible.

-¿Cómo que no vas a tener hijos?, si eres la mejor madre que conozco, eres mejor que mi madre y mi madre es la mejor madre del mundo.- comunicó Taichi acelerado.

Sora se sintió un poco coaccionada.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Taichi, sería una tropelía que privases a unos niños de tenerte como madre. Además, te encanta cuidar y preocuparte de los demás.- añadió Yamato, excesivamente alertado.

Aunque fuesen Yagami, no creía que el mundo pudiese ser mejor dentro de 25 años si Sora no había sido madre.

Ella jamás se imaginó una reacción tan exagerada.

-Eh… ah… bueno que… yo…

-Y también te encanta mandar y poner castigos, serías una madre perfecta.- dijo Yagami regresando al tono ameno.

Sora no lo compartió, se sentía bastante insegura en este tema, en donde sus miedos de niñez la dominaban.

-Es que… no estoy segura de poder ser una buena madre… ¿y si mi hija me odia y no se siente querida?

-Tonterías, ¿cómo puede existir una niña tan idiota como para que no se sienta querida por su madre?.- quitó importancia el compañero de Agumon haciendo un gesto con la mano.

"Una nueva muestra del nulo tacto de Yagami" pensó Yamato mirándolo con desagrado.

Aprovechó para sonreír a Sora con sinceridad.

-Seguro que lograrías trasmitirle todo tu amor Sora, por le que no debes tener miedo por eso.- tranquilizó.

Y Sora se dejó cautivar por su melodiosa voz y esa mirada tan cándida. Estaba segura que si él era el padre de sus hijos, jamás tendría ningún tipo de problema.

Sintió que la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas en este inesperado trance y apartó la mirada de él.

-En cualquier caso, no creo que sirva de mucho pensar en los hijos que quisieras tener, porque eso no depende de ti solamente.- explicó, un tanto ruborizada por tener que hablar de este tema.- yo creo que primero hay que encontrar a la persona idónea.- miró de refilón a Ishida al decir eso.

En realidad, todo le parecía increíblemente surrealista, porque solamente tenían catorce años y ya tenía la seguridad de que estaba ante esa persona idónea.

Evidentemente podía achacarlo a su corazón enamorado, pero realmente lo sentía demasiado fuerte como para formar parte solo de su enamoramiento.

Por primera vez fue consciente de que era Yamato lo que quería para su futuro y no solo ahora en la adolescencia, sino también a más largo plazo. Se imaginó viviendo con él, casándose con él, criando a unos niños con él y encontró que sería profundamente feliz así.

Ni siquiera daba vértigo, porque era algo que lo veía tan imposible que en su mente se reflejaba como perfecto. La utopía de su corazón.

Todo empezaba a descontrolarse demasiado, por lo menos así lo percibió Takenouchi, si seguía así acabaría evidenciándose y soñando despierta más de la cuenta.

Sonrió al mirar el digivice y darse cuenta de que ya era ahora de su entrenamiento de tenis. Sus fantasías quedarían aparcadas durante la próxima hora y media.

...

No solo había vuelto a ser la de siempre en cuanto a la relación con sus amigos, también había vuelto a reencontrarse con el tenis, con su espíritu competitivo y sus eternas energías, y por supuesto, todo el club de tenis había notado ese cambio con respecto al principio del trimestre, cuando tras las vacaciones de verano, volvió tan decaída y apática.

-Brutal.- Naoko había quedado boquiabierta con el último raquetazo de su amiga, ese que les había dado la victoria.- sabía yo que haríamos una pareja imparable.- comentó, mientras chocaba la raqueta con la pelirroja y ambas se dirigían a la bancada a descansar.

Takenouchi si sintió profundamente satisfecha.

Por fin su vida volvía a tener rumbo y podía disfrutar de las cosas que siempre le gustaron.

-Por cierto, hablando de parejas, este sábado tengo una cita.

Esa noticia no tenía nada novedoso viniendo de su amiga.

Sakurai entendió la mirada de despreocupación de Sora.

-Es con Tetsuro.

La pelirroja estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su bebida isotónica, logró guardar el tipo y tragarla, asimilando noticia tan inesperada.

-Nos lo pasamos bien en la fiesta de Kijima y luego hemos estado tonteando y mandándonos mensajitos, es tan mono…- relató con ilusión pero algo de nerviosismo, tenía una especie de necesidad de pedirle permiso.

Sora la miró sin pestañear, no dando crédito a lo que oía. Al cabo de unos segundos, supo que, por la cara de apuro de su amiga, su expresión no estaba siendo demasiado amigable.

Ella no estaba interesada en ese chico, pero no dejaba de ser halagador tener un pretendiente.

-¿No se supone que le gustaba yo?.- reclamó.

Su compañera, dejó la toalla en el banco, al mismo tiempo que ella también se dejaba caer resoplando.

No le gustaba ser una roba-chicos, pero es que ese tal Haruki era demasiado mono.

-Si dijiste que no te interesaba.

La chica la acompañó, con un semblante de desaprobación, no por su amiga, sino por el chico en cuestión.

-Y menos mal, ¿qué clase de futuro habría tenido con un chico que a los dos segundos sale con mi amiga?

Naoko no captó por donde iba, era desconocedora del nuevo trabajo de Sora, al que por supuesto estaba haciendo alusión.

-¿Futuro?, tendrías una cita este sábado, ¿qué más futuro, quieres?

Takenouchi se sonrojó, siendo consciente en ese momento de su paranoia. Como para comentarle que hacía escasos segundos se había estado imaginando casada con el chico de sus anhelos adolescentes.

Definitivamente, las dos chicas no compartían la misma onda respecto a relaciones.

-¡Ah!.- exclamó de forma exagerada la pelinegra, haciendo ver que yo la había entendido.- hablas de amor.

La portadora de ese sentimiento jugueteó con las cuerdas de su raqueta incómoda.

-No sé...- se encogió de hombros evadiendo una respuesta.

-Sora-chan, ya te lo comenté, solo los suicidas se enamoran en el instituto.

-¡Yo no lo busqué!, ¡apareció!, ¡se reveló ante mis ojos!, ¡es mi corazón quien decide esas cosas tan poco oportunas!- se levantó la pelirroja indignada.

-¿Entonces no te importa que salga con él?.- preguntó emocionada Sakurai.

Eso desconcertó todavía más a la ya de por sí confusa muchacha.

Era cierto, podría haber conseguido originalmente esa cita de sábado con Tetsuro si no hubiese huido de él en la fiesta.

Quizá hubiese hablado con él, se hubiesen divertido, hubiesen estado tonteando con mensajitos durante un mes y ahora tendría una cita, tal vez hasta obtendría un beso, su primer beso, quizá incluso le gustaba y llegaba a reemplazar lentamente los sentimientos puros y profundos que procesaba a Ishida, o por lo menos camuflarlos.

Por un momento quedó en trance, pensando como sería su vida si se hubiese mostrado más receptiva con ese chico.

...

_-¡Te estoy hablando jovencita!.- gritaba una mujer desquiciada._

_Una chica de once años, con su color de pelo, pero con ojos verdes como su padre, dio un tremendo portazo._

_-¡Pues yo no te estoy escuchando!.- exclamó, dirigiéndose a la puerta principal._

_La mujer la siguió por el estrecho corredor._

_Era un apartamento bastante pequeño y descuidado, algo insólito en Takenouchi._

_-Me da igual, vuelve aquí, soy tu madre y tienes que hacerme caso._

_La niña se calzó, mirándola furiosa._

_-¡Por qué no quieres entenderme!, ¡eres insoportable!, ¡no me extraña que papá te abandonase!_

_Dicho esto abandonó el hogar._

_Le había dado donde más le dolía, aunque su amargura ya le impedía tener sentimientos._

_-¡No olvides que también te abandonó a ti!, ¡y no des portazos!.- gritó fuera de sí, dando un portazo._

_La pelirroja pegó una patada fuerte contra el mueble del recibidor, destartalando un poco más la puerta._

_Estaba llena de marcas y agujeros, consecuencia de su patadas._

_Recordó cuando había dado la primera, y curiosamente no fue ni con una infidelidad de su esposo, ni con su abandono, ni con la primera discusión con su hija. _

_Fue el día que Yamato Ishida le comunicó que estaba prometido._

_Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba viviendo una vida que nunca había deseado, que se había estado engañando todos estos años pensando que podría ser feliz con Tetsuro, formando una familia con él._

_Entonces se dio cuenta de que los sentimientos por Yamato habían estado ahí latentes desde el instituto, de que jamás podría ser feliz porque no estaba con la persona que amaba._

_Desde ese día, fue dándose cuenta del caos que era su vida, de lo infeliz que era._

_Y ahora había vuelto a discutir con esa intratable niña con la que no le unía nada desde que cortaron el cordón umbilical._

_Esa chica la culpaba del abandono de su padre y Sora tampoco la comprendía ni hacía nada por cambiar eso._

_Simplemente porque con los años había ido perdiendo sus sentimientos, su abnegación por los seres queridos, su cariño y comprensión, hasta que su máxima cualidad, el amor, también desapareció._

_Ahora era un ogro el cual ni se preocupaba de los sentimientos de su hija, solo de compadecerse de sí misma y de arrepentirse día tras día de no haber sido capaz de ser sincera con quien debería haber sido el padre de sus hijos, Yamato._

_En ese instante, alguien llamó a la puerta. Miró por la mirilla, sonriendo como una adolescente ilusionada al ver quien estaba al otro lado, su Yamato. Guapo, fornido e irresistible. Con los años mejoraba, al contrario que ella, que estaba bastante dejada y con unos cuantos kilitos demás_

_Siempre que venía a su casa tenía la esperanza que le comunicase que se había divorciado y que la amaba a ella._

_Era egoísta y detestable suplicar porque a tu amor le fuesen mal las cosas y acabase con su mujer con la cual compartía cuatro hijos, y que ellos sufriesen como sufrió él._

_Pero a sus 39 años, Sora carecía de escrúpulos. No había ni rastro de la dulce chica que alguna vez fue._

_Al abrir, le desanimó un poco ver a su mejor amigo detrás de él._

_Ya no harían el amor salvajemente contra el mueble del recibidor._

_-Sora soy tan feliz.- le comunicó tomándole las manos._

_Eso no sonaba a divorcio, por lo que sus ilusiones de nuevo se verían rotas cruelmente._

_-Mi mujer está embarazada de nuevo._

_Jarro de agua fría para Sora, que se soltó de Ishida, cruzándose de brazos._

_-¿Y estás seguro de que es tuyo?_

_El rubio quedó un poco perplejo. Tampoco encontraba mucho rastro de la Sora con la que creció, pero como era tan buena persona y adorable, quería seguir teniendo contacto con ella y tenderle su amistad eterna como le prometió._

_El hombre que iba detrás del portador de la amistad, cuyo pelo no entraba por la puerta de lo espeso que era, le dio una palmada en el hombro._

_-Pues que bien Yama-kun, porque mi mujer también está esperando un hijo._

_Takenouchi los miró amargada._

_Su felicidad le repugnaba._

_Estaría un poco satisfecha si al menos sus amigos fueses tan desdichados como ella._

_-Ya pero el mío va a salir más bonito porque mi mujer es supermodelo, no te olvides.- dijo Ishida, con su sonrisa luminosa._

_-Bueno, pero el mío va a ser más listo porque mi mujer trabaja en la NASA.- guerreó Taichi en tono amistoso._

_El rubio le dio un golpecito en el hombro, un poco fuerte._

_-Ya, pero mi mujer es neurocirujano, ganó el premio Nobel de medicina el año pasado._

_El golpe de Yagami ya hizo que el hombro de Ishida se torciese ligeramente._

_-Sí, pero mi mujer es veinte veces medallista olimpíaca_

_-Sí, de halterofilia.- retó Yamato dándole ya un descarado empujón.- es decir, que tiene más músculos que tú._

_-No, es gimnasta, es decir, que es increíblemente flexible.- respondió el triunfador moreno sonriendo con superioridad, mientra lo tomaba de la camisa._

_Y mientras sus amigos con vidas perfectas hacían eso que tanto les gustaba como era discutir por nimiedades, Sora soñaba despierta con que un asteroide cayese en su edifico y los matase a todos, aunque de vez en cuando aún tenía momentos de cordura en los que pensaba en esa estúpida fiesta de Halloween donde le dio la espalda a sus convicciones sobre el amor._

...

Sintió un escalofrío al volver en sí.

Se encontró con la mirada de Naoko, que estaba impaciente por su repuesta.

Suspiró aliviada y sonrió por su decisión.

-No, no me importa, te lo aseguro.

...

Desde que la señorita Mitsuki les había mandado ese dichoso trabajo, los días de Yamato habían vuelto a su agonía habitual por sus, según él, no correspondidos sentimientos.

Precisamente eso era el responsable de que se encontrase en el lugar donde estaba ahora.

Un lugar que descubrió hacía ya más de dos años, en un desesperado intento de comprender que era lo que le estaba pasando con respecto a su mejor amiga.

Entonces no llegó a ninguna conclusión de por qué le fascinaba tanto su personalidad y necesitaba con urgencia su presencia. Ahora creía saber por qué, creía entender un poco mejor sus sentimientos, que no del todo, porque todo lo que hacía referencia a Sora lo sentía como un tifón impredecible.

Podía aparecer por cualquier lado, hacerle sentir de cualquier manera y desbaratarle todos sus avances en su autocontrol en segundos.

Pero ahora no era la "culpable" ella, ni tampoco él. Su relación estaba mejor que nunca hasta que la profesora les mandó ese dichoso trabajo.

El cosmos se divertía mucho a costa del pobre muchacho que ahora que por fin se había decidido a vivir el presente y disfrutar de él, tendría que trasladarse mentalmente 25 años al fututo para saber como sería su vida entonces, mejor dicho la de sus amigos.

La desilusión y el desanimo le invadían cuando intentaba hacer este ejercicio.

No obstante, debía entregar el trabajo en escasos días por lo que hoy tendría que ser fuerte, aparcar sus sentimientos a un lado y afrontar ese probable futuro.

Sentado bajo el Rainbow Bridge, en esa burbuja que le ayudaba a abstraerse y pensar, agarró a su fiel amiga, siempre cómplice en todos sus malos momentos, se la llevó a la boca y dejó que la melodía lo cautivase y lo transportase a ese futuro desesperanzador.

...

_A sus 39 años de edad Yamato poco había cambiado. Cierto era que llevaba el pelo un poco más corto, incluso más descuidado, pero físicamente seguía siendo bastante reconocible. _

_La mayor diferencia residía en sus ojos, en su mirada enigmática, esa que en su niñez y adolescencia normalmente brillaba conservando alguna esperanza e ilusión por el futuro, por conseguir sus sueños y encontrar su felicidad. Hacía mucho tiempo que sus orbes celestes ya no trasmitían nada de eso, que se habían vuelto opacas, de la misma forma que su corazón._

_No tenía ilusión por nada, ni nada le causaba alegría y felicidad. En realidad, su vida trascurría en una apatía constante, acompañándolo siempre la misma melodía repleta de melancolía y tristeza._

_Abrió los ojos y paró de tocar al sentir una presencia a su lado._

_Esbozó una desganada sonrisa mientras acariciaba a su querido perrito. Al menos, el animalito no le abandonaba._

_Le lamió la cara y pegó un par de ladridos que Yamato reconoció enseguida, significaban que tenía visita._

_Se levantó del escalón desde donde contemplaba su amplio jardín, y gruñendo, se adentró a la casa. _

_Era amplia, pero fría y silenciosa. No necesitaba una vivienda unifamiliar para él solo y su perrito, pero ese había sido uno de sus sueños de infancia._

_Siempre pensó que sería un poco más feliz con un perrito y un jardín, claro que solo entonces, sintiendo esa profunda soledad era cuando se daba cuenta de que este sueño venía acompañado de una familia ruidosa y molesta que no le dejase ni un minuto de silencio._

_Esa casa, que no se podía considerar hogar solo le recordaba su desdicha. Se habría desecho de ella, pero al perro le gustaba corretear por el jardín y a estas alturas a él le daba igual pasear sus penas con su armónica en un pequeño apartamento, que en una lujosa mansión, así que, continuaba viviendo ahí._

_Era una casa hecha para una familia, en donde no vivía ninguna familia._

_Llegó hasta la puerta principal y no necesitó abrir para saber de quienes se trataba porque los gritos de esos pequeños demonios apellidados Yagami se oían desde la otra punta de la ciudad._

_Odiaba que le visitase la familia feliz de sus mejores amigos, pero se prometió a sí mismo seguir siendo su amigo y aunque le destrozase por dentro ver que su felicidad pasaba por su desdicha, siempre estaba dispuesto a recibirlos y compartir su tiempo con ellos._

_Pero antes debía adecuar la casa a sus visitantes._

_Solo tenía una foto, encima del único mueble que tenía en el salón, el piano que le regaló su madre y que nunca había sido tocado. _

_Era una foto antigua, en concreto de hacía más de 25 años. Estaba hecha pedazos y reconstruida con cinta adhesiva. Estaba tomada en un parque de atracciones, y era de él y Sora mirándose, como si entre ellos hubiese un invisible lazo de amor, pero que desgraciadamente para Ishida, solo era de amistad._

_En cualquier caso, debía hacer desaparecer esa foto para dar una imagen de normalidad ante sus amigos._

_No quería que se sintiesen culpables, especialmente Sora, a la que nunca se atrevió a confesar sus sentimientos_

_La escondió detrás de la pantalla de televisión, sacando la que estaba ahí en ese momento, la foto de bodas de los Yagami._

_La colocó sobre el piano y ya sintió que estaba preparado para abrir._

_-¡Ya va!.- dijo con desagrado._

_No solo tocaban el timbre como posesos, sino también aporreaban la puerta como animales._

_Al abrir, un mini-clon de Taichi, por supuesto, con su mata de pelo incluida, se le abalanzó._

_-¡Tío Yamato!.- exclamó alegremente._

_Ishida dio un paso para atrás al ver la comisura de sus labios con restos de patatas fritas, lo mismo que sus manos, esas engrasadas manos que ahora estaban pegadas a su pierna._

_-No me toquetees con esa manos.- intentó apartarlo el rubio haciendo un movimiento con la pierna._

_Era negado para los niños, sobre todo para esos niños._

_El pequeño sonrió haciéndose a un lado, mientras sacaba la bolsa de aperitivos que había guardado en el bolsillo de la pantaloneta y la engullía como el Yagami que era._

_Yamato lo miró con desagrado, ese enano era un incivilizado._

_Segundos después, otro enano físicamente idéntico al anterior, pero aparentemente más civilizado, lo asaltó._

_-Tío Yamato, ¿podemos tocar juntos?, he ensayado mucho.- preguntó con gran ilusión._

_No era para menos, el ídolo de ese niño era el antiguo bajista y vocalista de los "Teen Age Wolves", es decir, el mejor amigo de sus padres._

_-Sí, claro.- despachó sin emoción alguna._

_El niño en cambio sí que expresó emoción, adentrándose en la casa rápidamente en busca de la guitarra de su "tío"._

_Su mirada aún seguía al segundo clon cuando otro, solo que este con rasgos más femeninos, porque por algo era una chica, apareció._

_Porque no había ni uno, ni dos, sino tres, los trillizos Yagami, su más recurrente pesadilla._

_La niñita se colocó ante el amargado adulto, mostrando su vestidito con algo de timidez pero una gran sonrisa ilusionada._

_-Tío Yamato, ¿te gusta el vestido nuevo que me ha hecho mamá?_

_Yamato se quedó contemplándola con una expresión mustia, imaginando por un instante a una niñita rubia y de ojos azules preguntándole eso mismo, pero no, era morena y tenía ojitos chocolate como su padre._

_Y aunque era un encanto, le dolía verla._

_-Claro que sí, cielito.- le acarició afligido, con un inesperado gesto paternal._

_La pequeña sonrió encantada, entrando junto a sus hermanos._

_Yamato suspiró, porque los niños aún eran aguantables, lo que era inaguantable era contemplar a sus padres, esos que eran la viva imagen de la felicidad._

_Notó un toque en el hombro._

_-¡Que hay Yama-kun!, ¿cómo crecen los diablillos, eh?_

_Tuvo ganas de ahogarlo, pero se contuvo, lo miró y hasta le dedicó una sonrisa para ocultar sus sentimientos y sus deseos en ese instante, que eran romperle el brazo con el que estaba rodeando de la cintura a su mujer, su Sora._

_En efecto, Taichi Yagami y Sora Takenouchi no solo estaban felizmente casados, sino que encima tenían familia numerosa y venían a restregarle su felicidad por sus narices siempre que tenían oportunidad._

_-Te veo bien Yamato.- le dijo, con ese tono amoroso de siempre, la dulce y perfecta Sora._

_Y él se derritió escuchándola._

_Estaría dispuesto incluso a criar a esos tres salvajes por ella, pero ni para eso le necesitaba, porque ya tenía a su triunfador marido, con peinado de los Jackson five, a su lado._

_-Sí bueno… le he enseñado al perro a darme la patita, si quieres luego le digo que te la dé.- propuso con timidez, como ese adolescente inseguro y cohibido ante su gran amor._

_-Que mono eres.- fue la respuesta de ella, estirándole del cachete como si fuese un crío._

_Pero sentir sus dedos sobre su piel unos instantes ya le abastecerían para el resto de su sombrío año de soledad en el que soñaría con ella._

_Y mientras los tres críos se colgaban de Yamato reclamando su atención, el padre de las criaturas apoyó la mano en el vientre de su esposa, dirigiéndole una mirada a su amigo que este conocía muy bien._

_-Yama-kun…- y el rubio negó.-… estamos…- no podía dejar que otra vez pasase, otro hijo de Sora que no fuese ni rubio, ni ojiazul.-… ¡esperando un bebé!.- exclamó el matrimonio a una voz._

_Y el mundo volvió a despedazarse ante sus ojos._

_-¡Noooooooooooo!.- se arrodilló Yamato con las manos en la cabeza y mirando al cielo, maldiciendo como un idiota todas las oportunidades que dejó escapar con su Sora._

_Maldiciendo su cobardía y su falta de sinceridad._

...

Abrió los ojos acalorado, apartando con brusquedad la armónica de su boca y por tanto deteniendo la melodía que lo acompañaba.

Sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo por esa visión.

Resopló volviendo a su realidad, donde todavía la plaga Yagami no estaba extendida.

No sabía lo que ocurriría en otras realidades paralelas pero lo que sí tenía claro era lo que no deseaba en su realidad. Ni tres, ni dos, ni un Yagami-Takenouchi. Sentía que no se podría reponer de eso, que le destruiría para siempre y acabaría con sus ganas de vivir.

Sentía que sería incapaz de compartir la felicidad de sus amigos y que su vida sería oscura y fría para siempre.

"Estúpido trabajo", pensó, de nuevo volvía a sacar lo peor de él.

Sin embargo, pese la imagen que había creado su mente del posible futuro, no sentía la certeza de que eso fuese a suceder así, no solo por los trillizos, sino también por el matrimonio.

Todos este tiempo en el que empezó a ser consciente de los sentimientos hacia su Sora había estado convencido de que no eran correspondidos, de que a ella le gustaba Taichi y viceversa, pero quizá, había sido la excusa que su corazón mismo había buscado para justificar su cobardía.

Era obvio que siempre habían tenido una relación estrecha y que más de una vez habían dado muestra de querer llegar a ser algo más, o por lo menos él la había captado de esa forma, pero hacía tiempo que todo lo veía más extraño, tal vez de otra perspectiva.

En realidad no era Sora la que le hacía dudar, porque podría haberse confesado sin ningún problema esa tarde bajo la lluvia, cuando le explicó el significado de la pulsera, era Taichi al que no veía claro.

Entonces la idea de que el comportamiento apático y desagradable de Sora hacía un mes se debiese a Taichi también se le pasó por la cabeza.

Lo primero que le vino fue que este la hubiese rechazado, pero las cosas volvieron a su cauce y durante el siguiente mes había olvidado esa precipitada conclusión a la que llegó.

Pero ahora volvía a surcar por su mente, quizá, para proporcionarle esa última esperanza.

Sabía que no podía vivir con esta incertidumbre mucho tiempo, pero le aterraba tener esa conversación con su amigo, le daba pánico que el confirmase sus más antiguas sospechas y declarase su amor por Takenouchi. Entonces, se desvanecerían para siempre sus esperanzas porque si algo tenía claro Yamato era que esa guerra jamás la libraría, no solo porque tuviese la seguridad de que estaba perdida, también porque jamás se sentiría feliz por ganarla.

No podría ser feliz si su felicidad pasaba por la infelicidad de su mejor amigo.

Lo quería demasiado como para desearle su mismo destino.

Con estos dilemas, el muchacho tomó rumbo a su hogar, sin saber, lo muy cerca que estaba esa respuesta que tanto había evitado por el miedo que le daba.

...

La luz estaba echada y olía a comida, por lo que significaba que su padre, ese día al menos, había salido a una hora decente del trabajo para poder cenar junto a su vástago.

Yamato se descalzó y se quitó la chaqueta a la entrada mientras saludaba a su padre, no recibió contestación, pero tampoco le dio importancia.

Al entrar en la cocina la imagen que vio le hizo creer que aún estaba inmerso en su ensoñación.

-¡El niño glotón del futuro!.- exclamó aterrado.

El chico se dio la vuelta, mostrando sus carrillos llenos de comida.

-¿Qué dices?.- preguntó, con la boca llena, es decir, que apenas se le entendió.

Y el rubio suspiró sintiéndose estúpido. Era el glotón de Taichi, podía respirar tranquilo, su visión no se había hecho realidad, de momento.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó con apatía mirando a su alrededor.

El moreno se encogió de hombros como si fuese obvio.

-Cenar.

-¿Y mi padre?

-Dándose un baño antes de acostarse.

-¿Ya ha cenado?.- el futbolista asintió.- genial, ¿y también te ha dado mi paga?.- bufó de mala gana mientras tomaba asiento y se servía un poco de esas sobras.

No solo Taichi del futuro le robaba al amor de su vida, también Taichi del presente le robaba su escasa relación con su progenitor.

-¿Estás celosillo?.- tuvo el descaro de preguntar con cachondeo.

El portador de la amistad volteó el rostro dando un resoplido.

Ya había perdido el apetito.

Yagami dejó a un lado su comida, observando detenidamente a ese complicado rubio.

Sabía que le molestaba esta intromisión, pero también era verdad que últimamente lo encontraba bastante irascible.

De todas formas había ido esa noche a su casa para mostrarle su apoyo y con un poco de suerte, conseguir que se abriese algo a él, por lo que la táctica de la provocación no era la más acertada.

-Perdona Yama-kun.- dijo, al mismo tiempo que sacaba una libreta y un lapicero.- solo he venido a hacer el trabajo.

El músico lo miró sin demasiado convencimiento. Además, lo último que le apetecía era volver a sumergirse en la realidad de dentro de 25 años.

-¿Quieres ser primer ministro?.- cuestionó el portador del valor con inocencia.

Ishida consideró que se volvía a reír de él.

-¡Vete al demonio Yagami!.- exclamó, poniéndose en pie, tirando bruscamente la silla para atrás.

Taichi lo miró sorprendido.

-¡Va en serio!

-¡Deja de reírte de mí!

-¡Pues dime a que te refieres con llegar a lo más alto!, ¿ser primer ministro?, ¿estrella del rock?.- cuestionó con desasosiego.- mierda Yamato, estoy intentando comprenderte, pero es difícil si consideras todas las palabras que salen de mi boca como un ataque.

Yamato dejó que sus palabras penetraran en su alma, encontrándolas bastante sinceras. ¿Y si su amigo se estaba comportando como un amigo de verdad y no como un mocoso que le encantaba hacerle rabiar?

Lo estudió durante unos instantes, encontrando determinación, pero gran calidez en su mirada. Parecía que de verdad ansiaba comprenderle y tener un lazo más estrecho con él.

En ese caso, el que se estaba comportando como un estúpido por dejarse llevar por sus prejuicios contra Taichi era él.

Todavía con cierta desconfianza pero regresó a su asiento y Yagami sonrió complacido.

-Yamato solo quiere tener una relación de amistad contigo más… no sé si normal, porque me encanta hacerte rabiar y discutir contigo, pero por lo menos que… sientas que puedes contar conmigo.- expresó de una manera que a Yamato le rozó el corazón.

Esa clase de sentimientos eran los que hacían activar su emblema.

Se revolvió sin saber muy bien que hacer, porque consideraba a Taichi como su gran amigo, como su hermano del alma, pero le era imposible ser sincero con él y abrir sus sentimientos. Porque también lo veía como su rival en todos los aspectos, porque le daba miedo que le rechazase y se enfadase cuando descubriese que estaba enamorado de su chica.

A pesar de que jamás mostraría batalla en ese tema.

-Taichi… no sé… yo…- suspiró, cerró los ojos tratando de conseguir algo de ese valor que le sobraba a su amigo.

Observó su mirada atenta y sus gestos receptivos, dándose cuenta de que este era el momento para hacer por fin eso que tanto había dejado pasar y que alguna vez creyó que ya no sería necesario.

Necesitaba saber que sentía Taichi por Sora, lo necesitaba para poder ser sincero con él y ofrecerle su amistad sin ningún tipo de obstáculos.

Lo necesitaba para estar en paz consigo mismo, por mucho miedo que le diese la posible respuesta, tenía que dejar de huir de esto.

Debía dejar de ser un cobarde.

-Eh… Taichi me gustaría… querría saber…- se aclaró la garganta para ganar tiempo y lograr formar una frase coherente.-… yo me preguntaba si… tú… dentro de 25 años… te ves… casado y con hijos…- dejó salir, expectante de su reacción.

-Jo, claro que sí Yama-kun.- aseguró con aire despreocupado.- con muchos hijos, porque sabes ya como se hacen, ¿no?.- buscó su sonrisa cómplice, pero solo encontró un notable sonrojo de su amigo.

La amenidad con la que Taichi era capaz de tomarse todas las cosas relajó un poco al portador de la amistad, que ya estaba convencido de no detenerse.

-Pues… en ese caso… yo… querría saber si… bueno, si esa mujer del futuro pues si… tiene cara o es una idea o es alguien que tú ya… conoces.

-¿Quieres preguntarme algo en concreto Yamato?.- cuestionó Taichi adquiriendo una pose más seria.

Interiormente se alegró profundamente de que por fin fuese a tener esta conversación con su amigo, aunque por otra parte no dejaba de encontrarlo raro e incluso incómodo.

El chico se rascó la cabeza apurado, intentado que sus preocupaciones y temores no pareciesen excesivamente obvias. Al reencontrarse con la mirada de Taichi, exhaló sintiéndose incapaz de seguir por este camino.

-No sé…- lo dejó pasar.

Sin embargo, el compañero de Agumon no iba a permitir que esta oportunidad se escapase de sus manos y continuase el tormento de Ishida, así como ese obstáculo que siempre había habido entre ellos.

Con lo fácil que sería ser sinceros de una vez por todas. Pero Yamato ya se estaba cerrando, por lo que jugó su última carta, algo que sabría que funcionaría, o por lo menos, la última vez le funcionó.

Apoyó el codo en la mesa y le tendió la mano.

-Te echo un pulso.- dijo.

Ishida arqueó las cejas desconcertado por esta proposición tan fuera de lugar.

-¿Qué?

-¿Es que tienes miedo de perder?.- provocó, con esa sonrisilla que a Yamato sacaba de sus casillas.

-Te voy a machacar.- anunció, correspondiendo su agarre.

El duelo de miradas empezó antes que la batalla física, que tampoco se hizo esperar.

Ambos aguantaban la respiración descargando toda esa tensión sobre los brazos que seguían prácticamente en medio, todavía la balanza no se decantaba hacia ningún lado. Con dificultad, Taichi logró formular esa pregunta que Yamato no se había atrevido.

-¿Quieres preguntarme si me imagino casado con Sora?

Yamato abrió los ojos al máximo por la clarividencia de su amigo, pero enseguida los cerró sintiéndose idiota. Había vuelto a caer en la trampa de Taichi, aunque no podía reprocharle nada, porque agradecía que le diese esta oportunidad de poder ser sincero.

-Puede… ¿es así?.- logró decir, apretando los dientes, cada vez más cansado por el esfuerzo.

-No.- dijo contundentemente el chico y el brazo de Yamato fue inclinándose a favor de Yagami, pero es que había flaqueado por completo al oír esa respuesta. Esa tan soñada respuesta que llegó a pensar que no podría ser verdad.-… ¿quieres sinceridad?… pues yo te voy a ser sincero, te reconozco que alguna vez, en el pasado llegué a pensar que Sora sería mi novia y que sería perfecto, una vida perfecta, pero hace tiempo que me dí cuenta de que es imposible que pueda tener con Sora una relación más perfecta a la que tengo ahora. El amor entre nosotros nunca funcionaría, porque yo ya siento al máximo por ella y créeme que en ese sentimiento no entra que sea la madre de mis hijos… la quiero en mi vida de la forma que está ahora, de una forma que si fracaso amorosamente o en cualquier otro ámbito, pueda volver a refugiarme en ella. La necesito demasiado como para arriesgarme a perderla.

Yamato aguantaba la presión de Taichi como podía, escuchando atentamente cada palabra, esas que le daban ilusiones pero al mismo tiempo le producían una tremenda angustia.

Nunca había escuchado a su amigo hablar de manera tan serena y directa sobre los sentimientos. Lo admiraba por ser capaz de eso, pero al mismo tiempo lo detestaba porque en su decisión no hubiese sitio para Sora, la hiciese sufrir por no querer arriesgarse a compartir su vida con ella.

Era un momento extraño en el que consideraba a su amigo el más valiente y cobarde a la vez.

-¿Y tú Yamato?, ¿serás sincero conmigo por una vez?, dices que quieres llegar a lo más alto, ¿acaso el "cielo" es lo más alto para ti?.- cuestionó y Yamato se sintió vulnerable y cohibido.

Tanto que sus fuerzas flaquearon del todo y si no fue así, él ya no tenía ánimos para seguir esta lucha, por eso el dorso de la mano tocó la mesa.

Una vez más Taichi había ganado, aunque de alguna forma esta vez consideraba la victoria suya.

Si le diesen la oportunidad, él sí se arriesgaría por Sora, porque sentía que por ella valía todo lo pena. Solo necesitaba esa oportunidad, que ella se la concediese.

-Me gusta mucho.- confesó casi en un susurro, mientras se tocaba su muñeca en dolorida por el esfuerzo.

Taichi sintió sentimientos contradictorios: miedo por el futuro, por la relación de sus dos mejores amigos tanto entre ellos como hacia él, pero felicidad, una inmensa felicidad porque por fin, tras tantos años, Yamato se había abierto a él. Ya lo veía más amigo que rival.

-Más que eso… no es un capricho, te lo aseguro.- tuvo la necesidad de explicarse.

-Lo sé.- cortó Yagami, mirándole con una desconcertante sonrisa.- te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que nunca te arriesgarías en algo que no fuese verdadero.

-Arriesgarme…- murmuró Ishida pensativo, ¿por qué el chico que no se atrevía a arriesgarse le alentaba, más que eso, prácticamente le obligaba a arriesgarse a él?

El compañero de Agumon leyó en su mirada confusa.

-Sí Yamato, arriesgarte, tú debes arriesgarte porque tu relación con ella en este momento no es perfecta, nunca ha sido perfecta, ni nunca lo será, porque vuestra relación perfecta no es de amistad. ¡Hasta yo me he dado cuenta de eso!

Sentía que estaba en una ensoñación, esa misma tarde se había flagelado pensando en su mejor amigo siendo la pareja perfecta de Sora y ahora le servía en bandeja esa vida, le animaba a tomarla y luchar por ello.

Pero, ¿y Sora que sentía ante todo esto?, ¿ella sí había estado dispuesta a arriesgarse por Taichi?, en ese caso, ¿le servía a su mejor amigo como segunda opción?

Simplemente veía inconcebible otra explicación. Hablaba como si conociese también los sentimientos de Sora, esos que estaba convencido de que no estaban dirigidos hacia él, de lo contrario, se los habría confesado cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pero no, solo le confesó su amistad.

Todo era raro y le producía una fuerte jaqueca. Sentía que si esto continuaba más tiempo acabaría enloqueciendo. Cada día conocía alguna nueva información que perturbaba lo que creía que ya tenía claro, haciendo que ya no supiese que hacer ni decir, que decisión tomar.

Arriesgarse.

Sonaba fácil, pero desconocía si Sora estaba en su mejor estado como para ello. No quería aprovecharse de ningún momento vulnerable por causa del desamor.

Desamor.

Nadie se lo había dicho, era la explicación que había buscado su mente para no tener más quebraderos de cabeza ni sufrir más por esta causa, pero en teoría, ese chico había rechazado a Sora y quería unirlo con él en consecuencia.

Pero quizá, esa no fuese la verdad.

Era el momento oportuno para averiguarlo, de hecho, sabía que cuando esta conversación acabase, no volverían a tocar este tema en mucho tiempo.

-Taichi.- lo miró directamente a los ojos, no quería que ningún gesto le pasase desapercibido.- ¿qué siente Sora por ti y por mí?, tú lo sabes, ¿verdad?, sea lo que sea lo hablasteis en la fiesta de Halloween, ¿cierto?, necesito que me lo digas.

El chico del pelo alborotado aguantó la mirada a su amigo sin cambiar de expresión en ningún instante. Fue capaz de quedarse pétreo, de que absolutamente nada le delatase.

Recordó esa noche, lo destrozaba que se encontraba Sora, pero que curiosamente, desde entonces no había hecho más que remontar, volviendo a ser la Sora de siempre.

Le daba miedo que algún movimiento en falso de Ishida la volviese a derrumbar, pero también era cierto que una relación de amor se basaba en estas cosas. En vivir los sentimientos apasionadamente.

No podía proteger a su amiga de ello, pero sabía que su felicidad pasaba por ese chico que tenía enfrente en ese instante.

En cualquier caso, si de verdad se la merecía, tendría que arriesgarse sin conocer la respuesta, o por lo menos abrir lo ojos y el corazón y darse cuenta por sí mismo.

No sería digno de conseguirla si iba sobre seguro.

Con esta decisión, Yagami hizo un gesto de incertidumbre.

-Tendrás que confiar en ella.

Ishida no supo como interpretar esas palabras, lo que sí supo fue que sería lo máximo que obtendría de Yagami y lo encontró lógico.

Era una actitud cobarde preguntarle esto a su amigo y no a la interesada. Entendió que no la merecería hasta que no tuviese valor de arriesgarse.

Quedaron en mutismo absoluto, agradeciendo ambos la aparición del adulto de la casa.

Esta conversación ya había finalizado y podrían retomar su amistad de siempre.

...

Estaba tirado sobre la cama, con el brazo por encima de la cabeza, tratando de pensar, aunque ya estaba tan agotado de darle vueltas a todo este asunto, que ya había dejado la mente en blanco, intentando relajarse y que todo pareciese más fácil mañana.

¡Mañana! Se reincorporó con celeridad al darse cuenta de que mañana era el dichoso examen, por lo que tenía que entregar el trabajo, ese que aún no había realizado.

No obstante, pese a su revoltijo de sensaciones, creía saber a la perfección el futuro de Sora dentro de 25 años.

...

Mejor o peor, pero los tres alumnos ya habían terminado su examen, a pesar de eso, su momento agónico y vergonzoso venía ahora.

No se imaginaron al entrar el clase y entregarle sus correspondientes redacciones a la profesora Mitsuki que esta los retendría después para que compartiesen su escrito con sus compañeros de castigo.

La pelirroja miró una última vez al frente, donde sus dos mejores amigos esperaban expectantes sentados en sendos pupitres. Yamato la miraba de una manera extraña que no supo identificar muy bien, pero le daba paz y seguridad, Taichi en cambio la miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa, recreándose en su bochorno.

Lo fulminó con la mirada, teniendo la tentación de cambiar su escrito, pero en ese momento Mitsuki habló:

-Takenouchi, puedes empezar cuando quieras.

-Sí…- la chica titubeó, arrugando su papel.

Respiró hondamente y se mentalizó para empezar, a fin de cuentas, podría haber sido peor, podría haberle tocado escribir sobre Yamato.

"Mi amigo Taichi siempre soñó con ser futbolista y casarse con una súper modelo, pues bien, a sus 39 años ni es futbolista ni está casado con una súper modelo."

Yamato rió y la sonrisa de Taichi desapareció, apareciendo una fingida pose de indignación que ocultaba una gran curiosidad por saber como esa chica que lo quería tanto lo veía dentro de tanto tiempo.

"Cualquiera que escuchase esto diría que ha fracasado en su vida, pero no es así, porque Taichi es feliz y nadie es un fracasado cuando se es feliz. Tiene un trabajo de gran responsabilidad, mucha más que meter goles en los mundiales, su trabajo hace bien al mundo, le da un poquito más de paz, lo hace un poquito mejor. Porque mi amigo Taichi siempre ha sido un líder nato, un chico de acción, un valiente de firmes ideales, y cuando alguien tiene esos maravillosos dotes, no puede malgastar su talento dando patadas a un balón."

Yamato ya empezaba a ver en esas bonitas palabras una declaración de amor y Yagami no podía remediar su sonrisa de ilusión.

"Es un triunfador, pero familiarmente tampoco se puede quejar, en tal caso se podría quejar su esposa…"

El rubio se amargó, esto era más que una declaración y Taichi rió, aunque trató de fingir molestia.

"Tiene un par de críos, porque Taichi siempre ha valorado mucho los lazos de hermandad y quiere que sus hijos sientan lo mismo, y yo espero que lo sientan y que sean igual que él. Soy afortunada, he tenido la oportunidad de ver como ha ido madurando y creciendo, como los cambios le han convertido en un hombre increíble, porque nunca he dejado de compartir mi vida con él y cualquiera que entrase en su vida o en la mía sabía que esto era así, que Taichi y yo siempre tendríamos una relación especial y que todavía, a los 39 años la seguimos teniendo. Es demasiado importante para nosotros como para permitir que se pierda."

Ishida sentía un malestar en la garganta, de hecho tenía ganas de llorar, pero evidentemente lo superó, Yagami escuchaba atentamente cada palabra de esa chica con adoración. Él jamás lo podría haber descrito mejor.

"Por eso, aunque ya no juegue al futbol o se haya cortado el pelo o se pasee por ahí con traje y corbata, no importa, a mí no me afecta, porque para mí Taichi Yagami siempre será el mismo, tenga cinco años, once o cuarenta, Taichi Yagami siempre será mi amigo, mi líder, mi capitán, mi hermano mayor a pesar de que yo soy mayor que él, mi constante, mi héroe de extraño peinado. Te quiero mucho Taichi, siempre vas a tenerme."

Terminó tan emocionada que le fue difícil controlar que alguna que otra lágrima resbalase por su mejilla. Taichi le agradeció sus palabras con una cariñosa mirada, apretándole también la mano cuando se sentó a su lado.

Yamato vio y escuchó todo con desasosiego. Ahí estaba la contestación que buscaba, ella lo quería y a pesar de no ser correspondida seguía adorándole hasta el infinito.

Lo envidió con toda su alma y lo detestó por no arriesgarse y hacerla sufrir de esa manera.

-Ishida tu turno.- le devolvió a tierra firme la profesora.

El rubio se levantó con desanimo, posicionándose frente a sus compañeros.

Evitó en todo momento que su mirada se cruzase con la de Sora y por ello se concentró en el papel. Quería que este momento en el que una vez más iba a dejar patente su patetismo por estar enamorado de la chica que jamás lo vería como algo más que un amigo acabase cuanto antes.

"Mi amiga Sora Takenouchi tiene treinta y tantos años, porque una vez que se llega a los treinta las chicas no dicen su edad y Sora no iba a se un excepción, porque a pesar de que algunos chicos idiotas incapaz de valorarla no la viesen como una chica en su niñez ella lo ha sido siempre, por lo menos yo la he visto así siempre, no como otros."

Taichi se sintió extraño sin llegar a darse por aludido, pero sí un poco mosqueado, Sora no sabía que pensar, primeramente no había sido capaz de apreciar todas las palabras debido a que Yamato leía en voz muy baja, muy deprisa y sin levantar la cabeza por lo que el sonido no le llegaba con claridad.

-Ishida, ¿le importaría leer más despacio y dirigiéndose a sus amigos?

El músico chasqueó la lengua con molestia y alzó la vista. Sus ojos se clavaron irremediablemente en Sora, que se encontraba bastante nerviosa, por lo menos eso delataba que se estuviese mordiendo las uñas con desasosiego.

Quiso decirle que no tenía de que preocuparse, pero estaba tan herido por su redacción, que apartó la mirada lo más rápido que pudo.

"Como decía, mi amiga Sora es una chica, en realidad ya es una mujer casada, con hijos, con una hipoteca, con un trabajo exigente pero que le reconforta lo suficiente como para seguir haciéndolo. Es lo que se dice una súper woman y eso no ha sido gracias a sus amigos que la rechazaron en el pasado, bueno en parte sí, porque eso la hizo ser fuerte y darse cuenta de que las cosas no iban a ser como se esperaba, porque la vida nunca es como te esperas."

Definitivamente Takenouchi estaba desconcertada y Taichi medio indignado.

Negó con resignación.

Estaba claro que su amigo se había montado su propia realidad donde el culpable de todo era él, o por lo menos eso dejaba entrever esa redacción que era un reproche descarado hacia su supuesta actitud

"Este es un idiota que no se entera de nada", pensó, dudando por un instante si no habría sido mejor contarle la verdad sobre los sentimientos de Sora.

No. Ahora más que nunca estaba convencido de que para merecerla debía darse cuenta por sí mismo.

"Pese a todo es feliz, su marido es un panoli ecologista con gorra, que por supuesto no es la persona que más la quiere en el mundo, ni tampoco el más guapo pero la quiere lo suficiente para hacerla feliz y ver con ella todos los días el amanecer mientras recogen la mierda de las playas, aunque él no se la merece, porque nadie se la merece, ni siquiera los idiotas que la rechazaron en su adolescencia."

Nueva mirada al moreno, que ya se dio por vencido llevándose la mano a la cara. La pelirroja se mostraba a cada palabra más angustiada. No le gustaba el futuro que le deparaba el chico del que estaba enamorada, parecía que estaba cubierto de resentimiento y rencor.

"Sus hijos podrían haber sido más guapos y adorables si tuviesen otro padre, pero consuela saber que han salido bastante a Sora por lo que son lo suficientemente guapos y cariñosos para que su madre sea feliz con ellos y aunque les gusten las gorras, al menos tienen un pelo humano y no de estúpido saiyan."

La tenista repasó esa frase en su mente no encontrándole ningún sentido, por su parte Yagami se planteaba seriamente partirle la cara a su mejor amigo en cuanto acabase.

La profesora estaba un poco a la expectativa, porque no sabía muy bien como iba a acabar todo esto, sin embargo no se atrevía a intervenir.

Yamato hizo una larga pausa mirando atentamente su papel, hasta que por fin, enfocó a su profesora.

Arrugó ese papel haciéndolo una bola y lo encestó en la papelera, luego, volvió a dirigirse a sus amigos.

-En realidad todo esto es mentira.- dijo con seriedad. Taichi se extrañó y Sora se encogió, pensando que todavía podía depararle un futuro más bizarro.- no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo será mi amiga Sora dentro de 25 años, no sé en que trabajará, ni con quien se casará, ni siquiera si se casará, ni cuantos hijos tendrá o si no tendrá hijos. No tengo ni idea de cual será su futuro y especular sobre él me parece una pérdida de tiempo absurda. Pero puedo asegurar una cosa.- confirmó, dirigiendo su mirada únicamente a Takenouchi, esta se dejó cautivar por ella.- lo único que te puedo asegurar es que serás feliz, como sea y con quien sea, pero serás feliz, porque por eso me tienes a mí, yo haré que seas feliz, confía en mí.

Y Sora sonrió derretida ante su proposición, ante su mirada llena de magia y de un brillo especial, ante sus palabras tranquilizadoras y seguras y sin ser demasiado consciente, asintió con la cabeza, aceptando su propuesta.

-Eh… uh… interesante.- dijo la profesora, como todos se había quedado sin palabras.

Yagami se levantó de su asiento rápidamente, despachando a Yamato de la tarima.

-Sí, espectacular Ishida.- le dio un palmada.- te has lucido.- le susurró. Solo entonces Yamato se sintió algo culpable por haber descargado todo su ira contra él de forma tan descarada.- bien después de escuchar a este psicópata vamos a escuchar una historia del futuro de verdad.- anunció con determinación.

Ishida se sentó junto a Sora sin atreverse a mirarla demasiado por miedo a haberla traumatizado, le reconfortó sentir su mano apoyada sobre la suya.

-Tienes toda mi confianza.- le dijo.

Pero el entrañable momento se vio interrumpido por los berridos de Taichi, que se estaba flipando más de la cuenta en su exposición.

"Yamato Ishida, más conocido como "el chico que llegó a lo más alto" se despierta como cada mañana en una cama enorme pero terriblemente vacía."

-Genial.- bufó el rubio de mala gana.- ahora llega el turno del solitario psicópata.

Sora se entristeció con él.

"Se revuelve como el zángano que es, hasta que cae en la cuenta de que es de día y pese a que él "haya llegado a lo más alto" como todos los humanos debe levantarse y saludar al nuevo día, aunque esos malditos berridos durante toda la noche no le hayan dejado descansar… ¡ahora los vuelve a escuchar!, piensa que está loco pero al salir al salón se da cuenta de que no lo está de que es su bebé el que llora porque el vago de su padre no se molesta en levantarse para calmarlo."

El rubio hizo una mueca de confusión.

-¿Bebé?

"Intentando aparentar que se le dan bien los niños va a calmarlo, pero como siempre desde que empezaron a salir ella se le adelanta y le dice con voz reprobatoria su ya clásico "Yamato, ¿te crees que estas son horas de levantarte?" El rubio-capullo..

-Yagami vigile su vocabulario.- interrumpió la maestra, este le ofreció su mejor sonrisa.

"El simpático rubio se siente regañado, como todo el mundo se ha sentido alguna vez por su estricta mujer ya que regaña hasta a las flores que usa en el Ikebana…"

Sora tragó saliva apurada, Ishida en cambio estaba boquiabierto cada vez más ilusionado con el relato de su amigo.

"Le dice eso de "te quiero mucho cielo", mientras acaricia un poquito a su bebé haciendo una estampa tierna y adorable a la que So… su mujer no puede resistirse, diciéndole aquello de "no pasa nada Yamato, ¿quieres desayunar?" Y el chico que "llegó a lo más alto" y que tiene más suerte que los tontos al tener como esposa a esa persona tan maravillosa, comprensiva y dictatorial, asiente como un lobito domesticado por el amor, mientras coge por fin a ese bebé y lo sienta a sus rodillas para desayunar. Y esa es una mañana común en el feliz hogar de los Ishida, ese al que por supuesto voy a comer todas las semanas, porque por algo soy su mejor amigo, el de los dos. Fin"

Acabó Yagami con una sonrisa triunfal, dejando a sus amigos completamente descompuestos, ya que esta vez, ambos se habían sentido bastante aludidos. Un segundo sus miradas se cruzaron, retirándolas rápidamente avergonzados.

No obstante, compartieron el mismo pensamiento y era, que su felicidad sería plena si el esperpéntico fututo de Taichi se hiciese realidad.

Al salir de clase los tres se sentían extraños, pero al menos el castigo ya había finalizado y podrían dejar de divagar sobre un futuro tan lejano.

Era irónico para Yamato y Sora que soñaran con su futuro cuando no se atrevían a vivir su presente.

Con un suspiro, Takenouchi entrelazó los brazos de sus amigos. Ni se preocupó del apuro que le daba tener ese gesto con Ishida, solo supo que lo deseaba y Yamato al sentirla, también compartió ese deseo.

-Chicos, hagamos un trato, no volvamos a pensar en el futuro nunca más.- dijo en tono cansado.

Los chicos rieron.

-Da igual, si ya sabemos como va a ser.- comentó Yagami con seguridad.

Sus amigos se temieron lo peor. No podían permitir que evidenciase sus sentimientos de nuevo.

El chico hizo un gesto con la cabeza divertido por la cara de pánico de estos.

-Tranquilos, solo sé, que continuaremos siendo amigos.

Y Sora y Yamato sonrieron conformes, porque era el mejor futuro que podían soñar.

...

Diciembre 2002

...

...

_El hombre observaba con una gran sonrisa de orgullo y ternura al pequeño niño._

_-¿Estás seguro de que sabes atártelo?.- preguntó._

_El pequeño de cabellos pelirrojos se volteó torciendo el morro herido en su mini-orgullo Ishida._

_-Sí sé.- aseguró, intentando abrocharse ese peto verde._

_El rubio rió, viendo sus gestos de concentración, igualitos a los que ponía su madre cuando se esmeraba en algo, y sobre todo por comprobar que tenía un carácter tan orgulloso como el de él. _

_Hizo un gesto de complicidad a su amigo Gabumon, que miraba al infante más encantado todavía que el padre._

_Al cabo de un rato, el niño se volteó, dirigiéndose al adulto._

_-Si sé, pero átamelo tú esta vez.- pidió, como siempre pedía las cosas, sin reconocer su derrota._

_El hombre se agachó para estar a la altura e hizo eso que llevaba ya nueve años realizando con maestría, ejercer de padre, abrochando esta vez el peto de su hijo varón._

_-Ya está campeón.- le sonrió, acariciándole la cabecita._

_El niño lo miró con esos ojos rubís que desbordaban ilusión e inocencia a partes iguales, luego empezó a brincar para comprobar que ya no se le caía su ropaje. Acto seguido tomó a un mimoso Tsunomon entre sus brazos._

_-Vamos a jugar mucho en el Digimundo, ¿a qué sí?_

_Antes de que el digimon pudiese responder, la puerta se abrió entrando por ella una desesperada rubia a medio vestir._

_-Cielito, ¿qué haces todavía así?.- cuestionó el adulto irguiéndose._

_-¡No encuentro mi jersey!.- comunicó la niña apurada._

_-¿Este?.- preguntó Gabumon mostrando un jerseycito rosa que estaba entre las cosas del pequeño._

_Ella se alegró al verlo, pero también se alarmó por ver donde había aparecido._

_-¿Por qué lo habías cogido?.- recriminó a su hermanito, que jugaba en su mundo con Tsunomon._

_La miró con indefensión, hasta que viendo la prenda, supo de que le hablaba._

_-Es que es rosa como Piyomon que es rosa y me gusta Piyomon.- dio su lógica-ilógica respuesta._

_La niña gruñó. Adoraba demasiado a su hermanito como para reprocharle nada, pero ya estaba un poco harta de que por sus deducciones absurdas siempre le robase todo._

_Sin embargo, el infante vio la cara de enfado de su hermana y apresuró a agarrarse a su pierna como cual garrapatilla._

_-No te enfades.- suplicó desvalido._

_-No me enfado.- consoló la chica, acariciándole la cabeza._

_Yamato contemplaba esa escena con una sonrisa de felicidad y satisfacción. Le encantaba su familia, poder disfrutar de ella y compartir cada momento por trivial que fuese._

_Justo entonces la responsable de tanta felicidad se asomó a la habitación._

_-¿Está aquí?.- preguntó, aunque no necesitó que nadie le respondiese porque ya vio a su hija con la dichosa prenda._

_Al verla, el niño se plantó ante su madre, enseñándole su peto._

_-Mira mamá me lo he atado yo solo… bueno papá me ayudó un poco, pero no soy un bebé._

_Sora sonrió con orgullo, mirando con complicidad al adulto._

_-Muy bien cariño, pero no os entretengáis más que tenemos que irnos._

_En ese instante, el timbre sonó. Sora miró a Yamato buscando una respuesta, pero este se encogió de hombros._

_Tenían prisa, pero decidieron abrir primero por si era importante. Les descolocó ver a Taichi y a un pequeño clon de él._

_El niño se adentró con un Koromon en los brazos y lo primero que hizo fue señalar a la rubia._

_-Te pones un jersey rosa para parecer una chica pero sigues sin parecerlo._

_Y la niña se cruzó de brazos furiosa._

_-Y tú pareces un cara culo, ¡cara culo!.- exclamó, dándose la vuelta._

_El pequeño Yagami se sintió indignado por esta ofensa según él inmerecida._

_-¡Pero que he dicho ahora!_

_El pelirrojo apresuró a seguir a su hermana, quedando solamente los adultos._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?, tenemos que ir al Digimundo.- dijo Sora extrañada._

_Yamato se limitó a mirarlo con sospechas._

_-Ya bueno, pero es que, ya llegáis tarde y pensé que si vosotros llegabais tarde, yo llegaría con vosotros._

_-¿Por qué exactamente?.- inquirió Yamato alzando un ceja._

_El moreno se posicionó entre ellos, pasando sus brazos por alrededor de sus cuellos, estrechándolos contra él._

_-Porque sois mis mejores amigos. Recordad nuestra promesa, siempre juntos._

_El rubio giró los ojos exasperado._

_-¿Es una promesa o una maldición?_

_Taichi lo miró con desprecio, concentrándose en la pelirroja._

_-En serio, ¿por qué te casaste con él?_

_Sora sonrió sin contestar. Yamato, por el contrario lo mató con la mirada._

_-Porque soy mucho más guapo que tú.- sacó el pecho orgulloso. La mujer rodó los ojos, desenganchándose de su amigo, sabiendo la que se avecinaba, una vez más._

_-Eres un creído de mierda.- le encaró Yagami._

_-Pues tú eres feo y tienes un hijo que se parece a Tarzán._

_El hombre se sintió ultrajado, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que despeinar a su presumido compañero, a lo que Ishida gruñó, tomándolo de la camisa y empezando su ya clásico forcejeo._

_Y mientras los adultos con mentalidad de críos de cinco años se peleaban por una tontería, la mujer negó, mirando la escena con resignación._

_-Y que lleve aguantándolos más de 25 años….- suspiró, encontrándolo hasta divertido, y por supuesto, deseando que esta felicidad no acabase nunca._

...

.

* * *

N/A: capi especial, mega friki, que adoré escribir. La verdad hacía tiempo que no escribía algo enteramente de humor y creo que ya tocaba en este fic tan sentimental, aunque también ha tenido sus diálogos reveladores, creo.

Por cierto, que este capi está dedicado a mi amiga **CieloCriss** por razones obvias, que cualquiera que conozca su maravillosos universo futurista habrá reconocido y sino me confirmaré como una negada para hacer guiños a los objetos de mi admiración XD

Nada más, solo queda un capi del fic y bueno, se echará el telón a una nueva travesía del sorato.

Solo deciros que si habéis llegado hasta aquí, no os podéis perder… **¡Historia de unas galletas!**

Saludos, aish, voy a echar de menos este fic, ¿qué voy a hacer los 24 de cada mes? XD

Cuídense y gracias por acompañarme en este trayecto.

Publicado:8/12/12


	19. Historia de unas galletas

**¡Feliz Navidad!, ¡Feliz Aniversario! Y como diría mi Tenshi… ¡Feliz Navidersario!**

Sin duda este es el fic que más ilusión me ha hecho escribir, que más amor he puesto, que más veces he recreado, de hecho es el fic que me hizo empezar a escribir, porque es la historia que ansíe contar desde que se dio el sorato claramente en 02, por lo que todo mi corazón está puesto en él.

Es el fic del que más orgullosa me siento y me sentiré jamás, es mi fic consentido y lo será siempre, es mi fic favorito y no me importa decirlo y pase lo que pase, escriba lo que escriba, si de verdad escribo algo, estoy casi segura de que eso nunca cambiará.

Gracias por compartir esta aventura conmigo, gracias por encontrarle un sentido a mis letras, gracias por darme fuerzas para seguir imaginando, para seguir soñando.

Gracias por amar este fic casi tanto como lo amo yo.

Dedicado a todos los que piensan que el sorato salió de la nada (insertar una media sonrisilla entre malévola y triunfal XD)

.

* * *

**Historia de unas galletas**

...

Diciembre 2002

...

_Miedo._

_El miedo te paraliza, te hace vulnerable, te hace buscar excusas para huir de lo que debes hacer, de lo que deseas hacer._

_Tenía miedo al desamor, pero más temía al amor y hasta que no afrontase eso, no podría ser feliz._

_Miedo._

_El miedo te atormenta, el miedo te traumatiza, el miedo hace que quieras cubrir tu corazón para que nada te afecte._

_Tenía miedo a no ser lo suficientemente bueno, pero temía más sufrir, que mi corazón volviese a ser herido._

_Pero no se puede vivir eternamente con miedo, nadie alcanzaría la felicidad si dejase que el miedo dominase sus acciones, por eso hay que desterrarlo, y el mejor antídoto contra el miedo es la seguridad en uno mismo y en los demás._

_La seguridad en hacer lo que deseas, la seguridad de creer en el amor._

_Y aún sin saberlo, dentro de pocos días estábamos dispuestos a afrontarlo, a arriesgarnos por fin, a dejar atrás nuestros miedos y empezar a compartir esta nueva etapa que tanto tiempo llevábamos anhelando._

_No éramos conscientes de que estábamos viviendo nuestra última semana de amistad, que a partir de Nochebuena todo sería diferente, mejor o peor, pero por fin, nuestra relación alcanzaría la perfección, lo que estábamos destinados a ser el uno para el otro.  
_

_Pero para eso yo aún tenía que dejar atrás mis miedos y dar el paso._

_Y yo aún tenía que dejar atrás mi cobardía y arriesgarme por ella._

...

...

Era una semana extraña, previa a las vacaciones de invierno, por lo que ya se respiraba ese ambiente de exaltación y alegría por parte de los púberes, recreándose en esos merecidos días de fiesta que estaban a punto de llegar.

Pero no había que olvidar que también era una semana importante académicamente debido a que el trimestre finalizaba y eso conllevaba examinarse de todas las asignaturas.

Si solo fuesen los exámenes… pero no, a sus encantadores profesores les había dado con llenarles de trabajos absurdos durante todo el curso.

Y la clase de historia, no iba a ser la excepción.

La pelirroja resopló, restregándose las manos por la cara cansada, mientras escuchaba como el profesor iba emparejando a los alumnos para ese trabajo sobre la Era Meiji.

-Takenouchi…- escuchó y se puso alerta, abriendo los ojos al máximo, en un vano intento de parecer que no estaba a punto de caer dormida. El profesor se tomó su tiempo, mirando su libreta, para finalmente hacer un gesto con el bolígrafo hacia el lado del ventanal.- con Ishida, que parece que le inspiras, porque no ha dejado de mirarte en toda la clase.

La chica quedó como una estatua, sin llegar a asumir que le había colocado con Yamato, simplemente no daba crédito a que su estricto profesor hubiese hecho ese comentario tan alegremente. Creyó, que hasta había sido una alucinación, pero no, había sido bien real, por lo menos eso dejaba ver los vergonzosos "uuuh" de sus compañeros que la hicieron enrojecer.

Todavía tuvo el valor de enfocar a Ishida, que ya se estaba deslizando pupitre abajo, con un adorable tono carmín en sus mejillas y una sonrisa nerviosa.

Esa reacción le impactó más que el comentario, ¿acaso era verdad que Yamato no le había quitado ojo durante toda la clase?

En cualquier caso, el profesor rápidamente había retomado las riendas de la clase y continuó haciendo las parejas metiendo más comentarios de ese tipo, provocando las risas de los alumnos y más momentos comprometidos.

Por lo visto el maestro estaba bastante animado y graciosillo ese día. Eso Sora lo agradeció, ya que sus compañeros no se quedarían solo con las palabras dirigidas a ella y Yamato, y con un poco de suerte, para cuando terminase la clase, las habrían olvidado.

Le había pillado tan desprevenida que ni había reparado en lo dicho y en que pudiese ser real, ser la inspiración de su Yamato.

Apoyó la mano en la frente sumergiéndose en el libro, no quería que sus colores la delatasen.

Aunque más disimuladamente, pero el rubio volvía a contemplarla, por lo que su cara ya portaba una sonrisa. La encontraba adorable e irresistible tan avergonzada por su causa.

¿Sería esa su ansiada señal?

No. Solo era la reacción normal de una tímida adolescente a un comentario fuera de lugar de un profesor.

Durante el resto de minutos de clase en donde se hicieron los demás emparejamientos, la pareja no prestó mucha atención a lo que sucedía, porque ya tenían la mente totalmente ocupada por su propia situación.

Un trabajo juntos. No era que fuese algo demasiado comprometido, pero les resultaba bastante estimulante ya que ambos estaban en esa fase que les encantaba pasar el tiempo juntos a la espera de cómo se resolviese el extraño capítulo que estaban viviendo, porque una corazonada les decía que su relación estaba al límite de dar un vuelco para siempre.

Su miedo era no saber hacia que dirección.

La ruidosa jauría humana que eran los adolescentes recién liberados de sus obligaciones estudiantiles nublaron sus pensamientos, mientras la inercia les hacía seguir a la manada.

Cuando Takenouchi salió de clase, se dio cuenta de que sus amigos habían sido más rápidos que ella, quizá porque no se habían perdido entre sus pensamientos.

Yamato portaba una extraña sonrisa que no sabía interpretar si de satisfacción, nerviosismo o una mezcla de ambos sentimientos, Taichi como siempre era mucho más claro al expresarse con una amplia sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Qué me he perdido?.- inquirió, mirando a Taichi con ciertas sospechas.

-Nada…- respondió con un tono burlón.-… parejita.- añadió.

La pelirroja resopló agobiaba, maldiciendo haber hecho esa pregunta conociendo de ante mano su respuesta.

Estaba encantado con esta situación que para ella resultaba tan incómoda y vergonzosa, aunque por su expresión, Yamato no la percibiese así.

Este parecía más encantado que Yagami.

Lo desechó, achacando su cara de felicidad a que seguramente el moreno hubiese hecho alguno de sus comentarios graciosos antes de que llegase.

Con su aire de despreocupación característico el portador del valor se llevó las manso a la nuca e inició el camino, adelantándose, puede que adredemente o puede que inconscientemente, a sus amigos, encontrando rápidamente a algún compañero para charlar.

La confirmada pareja, por lo menos para el trabajo de historia, le siguieron con algo de margen.

Aunque aparentemente quisiera mostrar una exagerada seguridad en sí mismo, el chico estaba más nervioso que Sora y era porque había tomado una decisión.

Quizá, ser su pareja era esa señal que había andado buscando y como se prometió a sí mismo, no desperdiciaría ninguna otra oportunidad.

-¿Cuándo quieres que quedemos?

Ella se le adelantó, pillando de contrapié al rubio, pero rápidamente supo reponerse.

-De eso quería hablar.

-Lo digo porque no tenemos muchos días, estamos a miércoles y el trabajo es para el lunes, así que…

-Sí, bueno, es por eso que quería proponerte una cosa.- sonó a favor y Sora no tardó en captarlo.

Le desilusionó un poco, ya que le hubiese encantado pasar tiempo con Ishida, pero también lo entendió.

-No te preocupes.- le dedicó una complaciente sonrisa.- entiendo que estés muy ocupado, a fin de cuentas el lunes es el festival de Navidad y tu grupo toca, además al día siguiente también tienes ese concurso de bandas del que llevas todo el mes hablando, así que no te preocupes. Yo haré el trabajo y me esforzaré mucho para que te pongan muy buena nota.

El portador de la amistad quedó tan perplejo por sus palabras que detuvo su camino.

Takenouchi no supo leer en el rostro de su amigo, pensaba que la hacía un favor.

-¿No quieres hacer el trabajo conmigo?.- aunque sin quererlo, le salió un tono desvalido y suplicante.

-Pensé que…

Ahora la pelirroja era la confusa.

-¿Qué te iba a pedir que lo hicieses por mí?

La chica se encogió de hombros, afirmando esa repuesta.

Ishida no supo como asimilar esto, si como un bonito detalle por su parte o como un profundo rechazo a compartir algo con él.

En otras circunstancias se habría martirizado y habría dejado que el pensamiento pesimista le dominase, pero ya no. No quería cometer más errores con esa muchacha y que mejor forma que decir las cosas claras.

-Quiero hacer el trabajo.- determinó.

Sora se sorprendió por la efusividad mostrada por algo tan aparentemente soporífero como era la Era Meiji, sin embargo no pudo ocultar su sonrisa de ilusión.

Eso significaría que pasaría tiempo con el rubio.

-Entonces…- invitó Sora. Estaba expectante por su proposición interrumpida.

-Eh…- Yamato se sonrojó un poco perdiendo todo ese arrojo mostrado hace escasos segundos.- en realidad, lo que quería proponerte.- se rascó la nuca en un gesto nervioso. Además, Sora y su mirada fija en él no ayudaban demasiado, por lo que decidió desviar la vista a ningún punto en concreto.-… lo que quería decirte era que… igual, podríamos quedar para ir al museo, porque seguro que ahí nos documentamos sobre el periodo Meiji.

Takenouchi mostró incredulidad.

-¿Quieres que vayamos al museo?

Ishida emitió un gemido.

-¿No te parece bien?

La compañera de Piyomon agitó la cabeza para hacer desaparecer su expresión que quizá se percibía de rechazo.

-Sí claro, solo que no me lo esperaba.

Yamato sonrió empezando a ilusionarse.

-Entonces, ¿te parece el viernes después de clase?

Ella asintió y Yamato notó como su acelerado corazón se relajaba un poco, porque, como pasase en agosto, había logrado una gran hazaña, que era volver a pedirle una cita, solo que esta vez camuflada en trabajo de clase.

No obstante, tenía toda la intención de convertirla en una de verdad, pero ella aún no podía saberlo.

Esperaría un par de días. A fin de cuentas, si había sido capaz de esperar tres años, ¿qué mal hacía unos días más?

...

El esperado viernes llegó y Yamato ya había trazado su elaborado plan en la mente, solo faltaba llevarlo a cabo.

En realidad era bastante sencillo, pero en eso consistían lo bueno planes, sino, siempre aparecía alguna fisura y para un muchacho que mentía realmente mal, lo mejor era no arriesgarse.

En fin, que básicamente le diría a Sora que había llamado al museo pero resultaba que estaba cerrado por obras en alguna de sus galerías, pero que ya que ambos no habían hecho planes para esa tarde podían pasarla juntos igualmente, quizá en el cine viendo una película del periodo Meiji.

En su cabeza sonaba perfecto y aunque evidentemente cuando se mentía, se corría un alto riesgo de que se descubriese la verdad, confiaba en que si eso sucedía, su relación con Sora ya fuese tan buena que ella lo tomase como un halago.

Un estimulante hormigueo recorría su cuerpo solo por fantasear con la idea.

Resopló ese visible vaho consecuencia de las frías temperaturas, lo que hizo que se abrochase más su abrigo y resguardase con una bufanda su cuello, para preservar sus cuerdas vocales, esas que debían permanecer intactas hasta Nochebuena.

Lo bueno del invierno era que a las puertas del instituto era más fácil reconocer a tus amigos, ya que los uniformes eran tapados por la ropa de abrigo de vivos colores. La vida dejaba de ser verde y gris.

Sonrió al reconocer a la chica de abrigo azul y bufanda rosa, encontrándola sencillamente encantadora.

-Perdona que te haya hecho esperar, pero es que tenía que recoger algunas cosas.- mostró su cartera de libros y un par de carpetitas que llevaba entre los brazos.

Ishida se extrañó, porque tenía tan asimilado que esto era una cita que había olvidado la tapadera del museo.

-¿Para que llevas todo eso?.- cuestionó divertido.

Ella lo miró con incredulidad.

-Son los apuntes, para hacer el trabajo.

El rubio hizo un gesto de comprensión, dándose cuenta de su torpeza.

Respiró fuertemente, porque era ahora cuando debía decir su mentira y de cómo lo hiciese, dependería mucho su futuro con Takenouchi.

-En realidad, tengo que comentarte una cosa…- intentó parecer apesadumbrado, lo que jamás se esperaba y le dio pánico fue que Sora lo interrumpiera con gran efusividad.

-¡Yo también!.- exclamó hasta dando un pequeño saltito.

Yamato tragó saliva. Esto no estaba dentro de sus planes. Cerró los ojos sintiéndose el ser más estúpido sobre la faz de la tierra, porque conociendo como conocía a Sora ya debería haber previsto que habría organizado la salida al museo hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Organizar eventos era uno de sus grandes placeres.

Intentando no parecer ansioso, dibujó una sonrisilla y arqueó las cejas expectante.

-¿A qué no sabes quien es el responsable de la galería del periodo Meiji del Museo Edo-Tokio?

En efecto, el plan no se estaba llevando a cabo como Yamato quería, de hecho cada vez se desviaba más.

-¿Quién?

-¡Un amigo de mi padre!

Fue como si ese hombre desconocido utilizase su hígado como un saco de boxeo, aun así, intentó parecer ilusionado.

-¿De verdad?.- fingió de forma pésima.

-¡Sí!, de hecho es el que toca el triángulo en las reuniones de alumnos, por lo que según mi padre, es de su grupo musical universitario.

¿Por qué el padre de Sora lo odiaba si no habían coincidido más que una vez en su vida?, ¿acaso había percibido que estaba locamente enamorado de su hija y que en un futuro la podría dejar embarazada?

Yamato desvariaba en su mundo, mientras su amiga seguía trasmitiéndole la buena noticia.

-Llamé a mi padre para pedirle un poco de información y resulta que este tipo es su amigo, ha hablado con él, ¿y sabes lo mejor de todo?

-¿Qué me va a sacar un ojo?.- dijo Yamato sin pensar, desde su frustración.

Sora calló un segundo, pero enseguida pasó de ese ilógico comentario.

-Lo mejor de todo es que nos va a colar gratis y nos va a contar en exhaustividad cada detalle que precisemos. ¿No es genial?

Y a pesar de que sintiese que una nueva oportunidad se le escapaba de las manos, fue incapaz de resistirse a esa miraba desbordante de ilusión de la chica que tenía enfrente.

-No se me habría ocurrido un plan mejor.

No podría trasformar esta salida en una cita de ocio, pero eso no quitaba para que no tuviese intención de disfrutarla

Pero nuevamente, la anticipación de Sora perturbó los pensamientos del joven Ishida, esta vez en forma de carpetita.

Le entregó una de las que llevaba.

-¿Qué es esto?.- cuestionó atónito, investigando su contenido.

Eran una especie de fichas para rellenar.

-Una carpeta de museo.- respondió la pelirroja con naturalidad.

Le hizo gracia ver la expresión de perplejidad del chico, por lo visto, no estaba familiarizado con el término "carpeta de museo".

-¿Nunca has hecho una carpeta de museo?.- preguntó con una sonrisa de ternura.

Encontraba a Yamato muy lindo así de confuso.

-No.- contestó él, examinando esas hojas cada vez con más agobio.

-¿Y que haces cuando vas a un museo?

-¿Aburrirme?.- contestó divertido, la chica le dio un toque en el brazo.

-No seas burro. Es algo muy útil, mi padre me enseñó a hacerlas cuando me llevó a mi primer museo con cinco años.

Yamato desvió la vista al cielo. Como no, el profesor Takenouchi estaba detrás de todo esto.

Apoyándose ligeramente en el brazo del músico, Sora le empezó a señalar las diferentes secciones de cada hoja e irremediablemente, al tenerla tan cerca, tan pegadita que notaba el calor que desprendía, Yamato creyó que la "carpeta de museo" era el mejor invento que se había hecho jamás.

-… y aquí pones la pieza, la era, el autor al que se le atribuye, el gobierno que regentaba entonces, descripción, la puedes hasta dibujar si tienes tiempo, significado, utilidad y lo que te trasmite, luego dejo este cuadro para comentarios…- alzó la cabeza encontrándose con la amable y dulce mirada de ese joven que le tenía robado el corazón.

De repente dejó de notar el frío invernal de diciembre porque un intenso calor se apoderó de su cuerpo, evidenciándose en el color de sus mejillas, pero es que era imposible contener esas sensaciones si ese chico no dejaba de mirarla tan maravillado.

Apartó la vista, dejando también el contacto con Ishida. Justo entonces, Yamato notó el aire gélido pasando entre sus cuerpos, desesperándose porque ella ya no estuviese a su lado, no obstante, su corazón seguía albergando esa calidez.

-… y bueno, con un fosforito, subrayas lo que creas que es importante para el contenido de nuestro trabajo…- finalizó con dificultad, entregándole el fosforito.

Sin dejar de penetrarla con la mirada y sin perder su sonrisa, Yamato lo aceptó, notando que temblaba cuando pasó a sus manos. Era Sora la que había temblado.

Eso le desconcertó, pero al mismo tiempo le produjo una extraña sensación de satisfacción.

Aunque claro, también podía haber temblado por el frío y no por él, cosa que era la respuesta más lógica y con la que el compañero de Gabumon se quedó.

Una cosa era no desperdiciar oportunidades y otra muy diferente vivir en las nubes.

Dejó de mirarla con tanta intensidad, haciendo un gesto de agradecimiento con la cabeza.

-Haré una gran carpeta de museo, no te preocupes. Nuestro trabajo va a ser el mejor.

...

Yamato estaba ausente, en realidad más bien un poco deprimido.

Miraba su carpeta de museo y se sentía un auténtico inútil porque no había sido capaz de rellenar ni un 10% de las fichas estimadas.

Nueva parada en donde se subieron otra multitud de personas. Por lo visto estaban en la hora punta del metro y aún quedaba un largo tramo hasta Odaiba.

Se le arrugaron las hojas contra el pecho, mientras se incrustaba más a la barra de sujeción.

Gruñó molesto mirando sus inmediaciones. Los hombres de oficina, algunos colegiales, pasmados típicos de metro que daba la impresión de que ya llevaban veinte viajes y no de metro precisamente, y hasta algún turista entusiasmado por ir por fin en uno de esos famosos vagones abarrotados del metro de Tokio.

Su carpeta de museo estaba a punto de desparramarse, la intentó reorganizar, aguantándose las ganas de empezar a codazos con todo el mundo.

Dientes apretados, ceño fruncido y empezaba a híper ventilar, pero entonces, notó una mano en su antebrazo y otra que le reorganizaba los papeles.

-Tranquilízate y guarda eso, que al final lo vas a perder.

Su voz era música celestial que rápidamente calmaba a la fiera impaciente.

La miró, ese rostro que ahora tenía gotitas de sudor en la frente, cosa normal porque en ese vagón el calor era asfixiante. Dejó que ella le guardase las cosas, hasta que lentamente, el transporte cerró sus puertas y volvió a ponerse en marcha.

Cuando eso ocurrió, ella se agarró a la barra.

Cierto era que no había sido la cita esperada, cierto era que ni siquiera habían podido disfrutar a solas de su estancia en el museo, ya que habían estado todo el rato con el conocido de los Takenouchi.

Un hombre, por otra parte especial, que a Yamato le recordó bastante al intimidante, por lo menos para él, padre de Sora: quizá porque pegaba los mismo golpes mortales en la espalda, o porque aprovechaba cada mínima ocasión para hablar de los Giants, o porque contaba la misma clase de chistes malos, o porque daba igual las veces que le repitieses tu nombre, que para él siempre serías "¡eh, chico!". Aunque hubo una cosa que le desconcertó y hasta le molestó, y era que no paraba de frotar a su Sora de la cabeza como si fuese un niño de cinco años y recordar anécdotas contadas por su padre sobre ella, que muy seguramente hubiesen sido contadas a Haruhiko por Toshiko, pero eso, ya era otra historia.

En cualquier caso, ¿es que no veía que era una chica de 14 años como para tratarla con más delicadeza?

Por un momento palideció invadiéndole una oleada de celos y repulsión, encontrando perfecto que los hombres de todas las edades tratasen a Sora como un niño de cinco años.

Absurdeces del amigo del profesor aparte, había que reconocer que la salida había sido entretenida y por primera en toda su vida tenía la sensación de que había aprendido algo en una salida cultural, pese a que su desastrosa carpeta de museo no lo reflejase.

Seguro que la de Sora estaba perfecta… ¡demonios!, no estaba a la altura de ella, siempre sería un desastre a su lado.

Totalmente desanimado, volvió a toparse con la cara de Takenouchi, pero eso precisamente fue lo que le hizo olvidar sus preocupaciones insulsas.

Se mostraba bastante apurada y nerviosa, se podría decir que incómoda.

Debía saber de inmediato a que se debía.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

La chica no se esperaba esa muestra de preocupación, pero como de costumbre no quiso compartir sus pesares con nadie.

-Nada.- negó con una forzada sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa no acarició el corazón de Yamato, ni siquiera llegó ni a rozar su muro de contención, todo lo contrario, le produjo malestar y angustia.

La había reconocido tan falsa que le dolía en vez de hacerle feliz.

La gente se apretó más, quedando la barra en la mejilla de Ishida, en realidad eran los dedos de Sora los que quedaron atrapados entre la mejilla y la barra.

Tan cerca, que su respiración congeló el sudor de su frente.

-Puedes decírmelo, de hecho me gustaría que me lo dijeras.- expresó con la dificultad que le daba estar tragándose una barra de acero.

-Es que… vas a pensar que soy una paranoica.- titubeó, mirando con desconfianza a su alrededor, pero Ishida no lo captó.

-¡Oh, venga Sora!, eres tú, la chica racional que hace un croquis de cada pensamiento que tiene. Si crees algo, la probabilidad de que sea así será de un 99%.- dijo con convencimiento.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior inquieta, mirando con atención los zafiros de Yamato que tanta adicción le causaban.

Supo, inmensa en ese mar, que podría contarle cualquier cosa, que la creería, la apoyaría e incluso la protegería.

A Sora le gustaba valerse por sí misma, pero con Ishida sentía una tremenda debilidad, quizá, por lo mucho que ansiaba poder resguardarse entre sus brazos.

-Está bien.- accedió, tras un segundo de deliberación.- ¿ves a ese tipo?.- acercando su rostro a la barra, señaló disimuladamente con la cabeza a un hombre que tenía detrás.

Era un momento de tanta tensión que ni pensaron que si esa barra no estuviese entre ellos sus labios ahora se habrían juntado irremediablemente.

Yamato lo buscó con la mirada con total descaro, desesperando un poco a Takenouchi. Resultaba un cómplice bastante patoso.

-¿El trajeado que ahora se hace el despistado?.- cuestionó.

Se podía encontrar gran cantidad de fauna pintoresca en el metro de Tokio, pero es que ese tipo tenía el cartel de sospechoso con letras fosforitas en la frente.

Aunque en apariencia parecía un señor normal, su actitud y sobre todo su miraba libidinosa delataban sus intenciones.

Tenía todas las pintas de ser el típico pervertido del metro con la mano larga.

La furia se apoderó por completo del rubio. Hacía escasos minutos se horrorizaba pensando que algún hombre pudiese tratar a Sora como a una adolescente atractiva, pero esto lo superaba con creces.

¿Se atrevería ese ser repugnante a aprovechase de los apretones del metro, como desgraciadamente era costumbre?

Yamato lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Te ha tocado?.- masculló sin apartar la vista del sujeto, para ver si ese tipo, por supuesto bastante mayor que Sora se atrevía a mirarle.

Quería que se diese cuenta de su ira.

Sora bajó la vista avergonzada.

-No…- susurró.- pero cada vez está más cerca y no me gusta como me mira.

Solo el hecho de pensar que esas manos toscas, zafias y repulsivas se pusiesen en contacto con la suave y virginal piel de su amiga le entraban ganas de abrir la ventana del vagón y tirarlo a la vía, no sin antes haberle desfigurado el rostro.

No eran celos, era instinto de protección, era sentir que Sora se merecía un respeto, que se merecía que no la tratasen como a un trozo de carne, que solo la tocase quien ella quisiese, como ella quisiese y cuando ella quisiese, y por supuesto de la única forma que consideraba Ishida que se debería de hacer, con delicadeza, ternura y amor.

Jamás permitiría que le arrebatasen a su Sora ese privilegio.

La compañera del amor percibió y entendió la mirada de Yamato: dura, fría e intimidatoria, y se planteó si habría hecho lo correcto.

Era verdad que le halagaba este comportamiento, pero tampoco quería armar un escándalo y que Yamato se metiese en problemas por su culpa.

Sin embargo, sabía que si ese hombre intentaba algo, el rubio saltaría como una fiera y sería imposible calmarlo.

-No importa.- intentó aplacar a su amigo antes de que la furia le desbordase, tirando de su abrigo para que se diese la vuelta.

-Sí importa, no digas tonterías.- no se movió ni un milímetro.

Se respiraba una gran tensión que agobió a Sora más que el supuesto pervertido.

-Yamato por favor, tranquilízate.- suplicó con exasperación.

Y parece que surtió efecto, por lo menos Ishida dejó de descuartizar a ese sujeto con su afilada mirada y enfocó a la pelirroja.

Le conmovió verla de esa forma, con un sentimiento de culpabilidad anticipado por ponerle en esa situación.

Aguantándose las ganas de partirle la cara para persuadirle de realizar alguna acción en el futuro, Yamato resopló y se giró dejándolo pasar.

Se quedó cautivo del rostro de Takenouchi, examinándolo con detenimiento y descaro, como si quisiera asegurarse de que seguía intacta. Deseó abrazarla contra él, pero pensó que sería igual a que ese ser repulsivo la hubiera tocado, porque sería sin su consentimiento.

No sería la primera vez que ella lo comparaba con algún aprovechado y no quería que pensase cosas que no eran. Aún así, debía alejarla del peligro.

Miró un poco su agobiante alrededor, dándose cuenta que hacia la puerta había un hueco. Sin molestarse en consultárselo la tomó de la muñeca. Takenouchi se sorprendió por la acción pero le siguió, dejó que la guiase hasta ese hueco, que la colocase contra la pared, quedando él delante, en función de barrera.

Llevó un mano a la barra de sujeción superior, pasando muy cerca de la cara de la pelirroja, apoyó la otra en el agarrador de la puerta, quedando a la altura de su cintura.

Literalmente, Sora estaba atrapada por Yamato, no obstante, le pareció la prisión más hermosa y segura del mundo.

Había actuado con total decisión, pero cuando ya estaba en esa posición, se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho, de que la había apartado del mundo teniendo como única salida a él.

Solo quería protegerla, pero tal vez, ella se lo tomaba mal.

Supo que no al ver sus ojos, le dedicaba una mirada agradecida.

Acto seguido sintió una punzada en su corazón cuando sus dedos rozaron los suyos, ya que la había alejado de la barra y el único sitio que tenía al que sujetarse era el pequeño agarrador de la puerta, aunque no se agarró directamente a él, lo hizo a través de la mano de Ishida.

Y el rubio empezó a sudar acelerado.

No era el contacto en sí, que también, sino sobre todo la situación, los pensamientos, la emoción. Lo especial que pensaba que podría sentirse si ella le diese la mano como algo rutinario, como si caminar cogidos de la mano entrase dentro de su relación.

Se recreó en esas mariposillas en el estómago que se afincaban en su garganta impidiéndola decir nada coherente en estos casos, dificultándole poderse sincerar e incluso llegar a declararse.

La chica lo acariciaba de una manera dulce pero sutil, queriendo agradecerle su dedicación, pero también provocarle algo más, intentando trasmitir en esa caricia sus sentimientos, que por fin los comprendiese y él viese su alma al descubierto.

Conectó con su mirada, prometiéndose a sí misma que si en ese instante la hubiese tenido fija en ella, que si le hubiese estando dedicando esa mirada especial, cautivadora y alentadora, hubiese dado el paso. No estaba segura de hasta donde pero sí que hubiese sido un paso que la acercaría más a una relación amorosa con Yamato que solamente amistosa.

Pero cuando reunió la valentía para mirarlo, no encontró su cara, ni por tanto esa mirada esperada, lo que se encontró fue un rostro ausente haciendo muecas extrañas que Sora no supo interpretar como de preocupación o de estreñimiento.

El momento había pasado y la pelirroja lo asumió.

-¿Es por la carpeta de museo?.- cuestionó intuyendo en que podría tener la cabeza su enigmático amigo para mostrarse tan disgustado.

El rubio regresó a tierra firme, tragando esas mariposas para que dejasen de revolotear.

Desvió la vista a su desastrosa carpeta y se encogió de hombros.

Era decepcionante que la chica de la que estaba enamorado creyese que pensaba en esa dichosa carpeta cuando estaba nervioso por sus sentimientos, pero supuso que se acabaría acostumbrando a que Sora siempre lo viese como un robot carente de sentimientos y por tanto incapaz de reconocer el amor que le procesaba.

-Supongo.- despachó.

Notó la mano libre de su amiga apoyándose en su brazo.

-No estés mal, a nadie le sale bien su primera carpeta de museo. Deberías haber visto la que hizo Taichi la primera vez que fuimos a un museo.

Y el nombre que más veces por segundo salía de los labios de Sora una vez más volvía a monopolizar su conversación.

Apretó la mandíbula, miró inconscientemente al pervertido del que en teoría la había protegido.

¿De que servía todo lo que hacía por ella si él jamás ocuparía la primera línea de sus pensamientos?

Tuvo la tentación de decirle que Yagami no la quería, que dejase de invocarlo siempre porque él nunca pensaba en ella.

Pero a parte de mentira, era una absoluta crueldad que habría hecho daño a Sora y aunque ella le hiciese daño hablando del portador del valor a la mínima ocasión, sabía que lo hacía de una manera inocente, que si fuese sabedora de sus sentimientos, de cuanto le dolían esas comparaciones, nunca lo haría.

Pero una vez más no tenía derecho a exigir comprensión cuando era un maldito cobarde incapaz de sincerarse.

-Así que también has hecho una carpeta de museo con Taichi.- suspiró, mirándola de refilón para ver su reacción.

Encima a ella le parecía divertido.

-Claro, todo el mundo que va a un museo conmigo tiene que hacer una carpeta de museo, es una especie de tradición.

El portador de la amistad asintió, alzando la mirada a ese sucio techo, donde un fluorescente parpadeaba en sus últimos coletazos de vida.

Por un instante había pensado que él era especial, que no se había molestado en preparar una carpeta de museo para otro chico nunca.

Fue un sueño bonito, pero como todos efímero.

El metro realizó una nueva parada, la penúltima antes de llegar a su destino. Al abrirse las puertas, Ishida y Takenouchi tuvieron que quitar la mano, además el rubio tuvo que orillarse más a su amiga para dejar paso. Sintió que su cuerpo se pegaba al suyo, su calor desbordante rodeándole y su aliento acariciándole el mentón.

Sus ojos chocaron y Sora no pudo remediar su risa nerviosa, más todavía cuando el mogollón de personas se aglomeraron en la salida, apretujando a Yamato contra ella.

En ese momento en el que aún se torturaba por la nueva, según él, señal de Sora comunicando que su amor no era correspondido, lo único que pudo pensar fue que si se hubiese inclinado unos milímetros más y hubiese juntado sus labios con los de ella, le hubiese robado ese beso que llevaba años ansiando. Y lo mejor era que podría haberlo excusado como un empujón, como un accidente.

Tuvo esa tentación, quedó en una especie de trance mientras deliberaba sin ser consciente de que su mirada estaba fija en la de Sora y que la intimidó, porque ella bajó la cabeza.

Entonces reaccionó, dándose cuenta de que había perdido la oportunidad, que por otra parte habría sido una locura.

Cuando el metro retomó la marcha, el vagón estaba mucho más aligerado, ya no se respiraba ese ambiente recargado y por supuesto, ya no había necesidad de que fuesen tan pegados.

El chico se sentó y a los segundos Sora lo acompañó.

Tenían toda la bancada para ellos solos.

Takenouchi se encontraba aturdida, no había sido capaz de interpretar esa mirada fija de su amigo, solo sabía que le había provocado un estremecimiento inaudito, que no pudo mantenérsela porque se dio cuenta de que sería incapaz de renunciar más tarde a ella.

Hubiese exigido que la mirase de esa forma todos los días de ahora en adelante.

Silencio entre los dos, mirando de vez en cuando por la ventana, viendo pasar ese túnel uniforme, escuchando el característico ruido de raíles, esforzándose cada uno por olvidar cuales eran sus inoportunos deseos.

Al cabo de un tiempo indeterminado, Yamato habló, eso sí, sin mirarla.

-Tendremos que quedar mañana para hacer el trabajo, ¿no?

Sora se sorprendió, creía que con la visita al museo Yamato ya habría dado por concluido su papel en este trabajo.

A fin de cuentas era su idea y suponía que no debía de disponer de excesivo tiempo dada la proximidad de sus actuaciones Navideñas con su banda.

Le otorgó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-No es necesario de verdad, ya me has ayudado mucho en esta salida. Lo terminaré yo y así tú podrás concentrarte en tus actuaciones.

Ishida giró la cabeza con lentitud, incrédulo ante sus palabras.

Un nuevo y doloroso rechazo y lo peor era que se sentía incapaz de comprender porque mostraba tanto reparo en compartir un poco de tiempo con él, aunque fuese haciendo un estúpido trabajo del periodo Meiji.

Hablaba como si tuviese que hacerlo ella y él solo fuese una comparsa molesta cuando el profesor dijo claramente "trabajo en pareja".

-Se supone que tenemos que hacerlo juntos.- exigió.

Se estaba enojando seriamente pero Takenouchi no lo llegó a considerar.

Pensaba que le hacía un gran favor.

-Pero sé que estás ocupado y a mí no me importa.

-Pero es mi trabajo, ¿por qué no puedo decidir yo sobre cual debe ser mi prioridad?

La chica se agitó incómoda. Por fin se daba cuenta del estado de su amigo.

-Solo intento ayudar.

Y el rubio bufó.

-¿Te daría tanto reparo hacer el trabajo si tu pareja fuese Taichi?.- preguntó, sonando a auténtica acusación.

Los celos le hervían la sangre, le ponían furioso, le hacían hasta olvidar las agradables sensaciones que había provocado la caricia de Sora sobre su mano, incluso ese cosquilleo de su aliento sobre su mentón y cuello.

Por supuesto, Sora no entendió ese comentario.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ahora Taichi?

El rubio rió impotente.

-¡No lo sé!, ¡eres tú la que lo nombras en cada conversación!

La compañera de Piyomon se amedrentó por la violencia de su tono y hasta de sus gestos. Estaba totalmente confusa sin lograr a comprender a que de debía la furia de Ishida.

-Yo no…- trató de excusarse, pero pensó que solo enmarañaría más las cosas, por lo que intentó devolver la cordura al momento.- sé lo ocupado que vas a estar con tu grupo y no quiero que pierdas el tiempo en algo que puedo hacer yo sola.

Sonaba tan lógico en su mente que le parecía imposible que Ishida no lo compartiese.

También era posible que hubiese un motivo oculto en este empeño por hacer el trabajo en solitario, puede que tuviese miedo a compartir momentos más íntimos con él, porque si seguía a su corazón debería revelarle sus sentimientos, por eso, mientras no viviese ese momento oportuno, no sentiría que traicionaba a su promesa y podía seguir alargando esto.

No obstante, con esa actitud, solo conseguía que Yamato se alejase de ella o en este caso se enfadase.

Atónito y fuera de sí, el portador de la amistad se levantó.

-Vamos, que soy un estorbo, que lo haces mejor sin mí.

Takenouchi suspiró. Le destrozaban esas acusaciones.

-No he dicho eso en ningún momento…

-Muy bien, me da igual, no me interesa.- cortó el chico de forma despectiva. El metro paró y las puertas hacia las que ya se había dirigido se abrieron.- muchas gracias por tu preocupación y por decirme claramente para lo único que sirvo…- antes de salir se volvió a ella, que ya se había levantado intentando seguirle y le dedicó una falsa sonrisa.- mi concierto será inolvidable, no te preocupes.

Y las puertas se cerraron, dejando a Sora descompuesta dentro, sintiéndose absolutamente cobarde, pero todavía sin saber que había hecho tan mal respecto a Ishida.

Ella solo quería ayudar.

...

El león y la leona eran felices porque se habían reencontrado después de tantos años y al son de una de esas canciones que estaban destinadas a enamorarte disfrutaban de su noche mágica.

Había visto demasiadas veces esa película para saber que al final de la escena Simba y Nala discutirían, pero también para saber que él haría lo que debía hacer, dejaría de huir de su destino como un cobarde y cuando lo hiciese, ella lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo. Luego hasta tendrían una leona que se metería en considerables líos enamorándose del chico equivocado, pero esa ya era otra película, eso ya era una historia todavía muy lejana.

Cuando Hiroaki llegó a casa le extrañó no estar escuchando el bajo de Yamato ya que últimamente era lo que ocupaba todo el tiempo de la vida de su hijo y tenía la certeza de que seguiría así por lo menos hasta el concurso de bandas de Nochebuena.

Pensó, que tal vez era demasiado tarde pero lo descartó al mirar el reloj, todavía era una hora aceptable para ensayar.

Al adentrarse más se dio cuenta de que no olía a comida, es decir, que su vástago no había preparado la cena. Podría haber pensado que no estaba en casa, pero sus zapatos y ropa de abrigo estaban a la entrada, además que se percibían destellos desde la cocina.

Se asomó, dándose cuenta de que esos destellos procedían de la televisión y al fijarse pronto reconoció la célebre película de disney, esa que Yamato siempre veía cuando estaba deprimido por algo.

Dudó entre entrar e interesarse por su estado o pasar de largo y dejarle con sus dilemas y conociendo su hermetismo natural, más si se trataba de sus sentimientos, la segunda opción habría sido la más acertada.

Sin embargo, Hiroaki entró.

-¿No has hecho la cena?.- cuestionó, optando por hacerse el despistado.

El rubio negó con la cabeza, sin apartar la vista de esa pantalla en donde el llamado a ser rey león mostraba sus dudas ante confesar su crimen a la leona amada.

El padre se preocupó por ver el rostro de su hijo, invariable en su tristeza. Colocó una silla y se sentó a su lado, compartiendo una de las escenas más emotivas de la historia de disney y por tanto del cine.

-Hijo, ¿sucede algo?

El rubio hizo un gesto de rechazo con la cabeza.

Pese a la poca predisposición de su primogénito, el periodista insistió.

-¿No te llevé con tu hermano al cine a ver esta peli?

Yamato le dedicó una súbita mirada.

-Fue mamá, se supone que íbamos a ir los cuatro pero tú no apareciste porque decidiste quedarte trabajando.- reprochó, aunque esa no hubiese sido su intención.

Simplemente cuando hurgaban en su heridas sangraban en forma de comentarios hirientes.

Yamato se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, además bastante tenía con la última causa de su sufrimiento como para amargarse también por su pasado.

-Me gusta esta película.- murmuró en tono conciliador y el adulto lo tomó como disculpa, aceptándola.

-¿Puedo verla contigo?

El rubio se encogió de hombros sin reparar en que la primera y última vez que había visto esa película acompañado había sido en el cine, con su madre y hermano.

Después, todas las demás veces, que habían sido unas cuantas, lo había hecho en absoluta soledad, tal vez por eso era su película para sus momentos de depresión.

-¡Vaya!, menuda discusión.- se sorprendió el padre.- que carácter gasta la leona.- añadió divertido.

-Eso es porque él es un cobarde, debe volver, enfrentarse a su tío, vengar a su padre y ser quien debe ser, pero prefiere vivir exiliado del mundo, sin responsabilidades, sin nada ni nadie a lo que dañar, ni que puedan dañarle.- respondió Yamato con sobriedad.

El padre interpretó sus palabras, viendo que hablaba más allá del personaje.

-Pero lo hará, ¿no?, regresará, ¿verdad?, aunque sea debería hacerlo por esa preciosa leona.- comentó Hiroaki.

-Pues claro que sí, es una película disney, al final Simba gana, reconquista su trono, se queda con la chica y tiene una hija.- declaró Yamato, sin sospechar las intenciones de su progenitor, que satisfecho porque a través de la película su hijo se abriese un poco, lo miró directamente a él.

-Es decir, que deja de vivir al margen del mundo. Es inspirador, ¿no crees?

-Supongo.- contestó el chico con apatía.

-¿No te gusta más esa actitud del león?.- preguntó el padre.

El menor siguió inmerso en su película.

-Claro que sí, deja de ser un cobarde vividor y hace algo con su vida, además de devolver la grandeza al reino.

-Pues quizá, tendríamos que aprender de él y tomar esa actitud.- comentó con la suficiente sutileza para que Yamato siguiese pensando que hablaban de la película.

-Como si fuese tan fácil...- resopló el muchacho con amargura.- como si en la vida real Nala te fuese a suplicar que vuelvas con tanta desesperación. No, en la vida real Nala le diría: "¿sabes?, Scar es un capullo que ha devastado el reino de tu padre, pero no hace falta que vengas a hacer nada, prefiero que gastes todo tu tiempo cantando _Hakuna Matata _con tus amigos raros, yo me ocuparé de todo".

Hubo un silencio dejándose cautivar por la escena, esa en la que el protagonista suplicaba la ayuda de su padre en las estrellas.

Ishida mayor volvió a enfocar a su hijo. Él nunca le pediría a gritos su ayuda, pero eso no significaba que no se la pudiese dar.

-En ese caso hubiese sido un cobarde si le hubiese hecho caso a su amiga.- Yamato se puso alerta, eso sí, disimuladamente.- el verdadero honor está en hacer lo que debes y crees que debes hacer en cada momento a pesar de que nadie te pida que lo hagas.- dijo con un ápice de nostalgia.

Le ocurría lo mismo siempre que intentaba aconsejar a su hijo o tener una conversación un poco más profunda con él, acaba recordando sus propios errores y lo último que deseaba era que Yamato los cometiese, que viviese una vida parecida a la suya, que no se atreviese a luchar por lo que ama.

-¿Y si ella le rechaza?

Hiroaki se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

-Pues habrá que aprender a aceptarlo y seguir adelante, pero siempre siendo fiel a tus sentimientos y los que crees que son tus deberes.

El rubio quedó pensativo. Del mismo modo que a Simba, su padre le había perturbado, abriéndole otro punto de vista.

Desde siempre, el compañero de Gabumon no tenía demasiado autoestima y si alguien le rechazaba de alguna u otra manera una vez, no volvía a intentar alcanzar aquello en lo que le habían rechazado. Lo borraba de su existencia, servía como una losa para el muro que rodeaba su corazón.

Pero hacía tiempo que deseaba que ese muro desapareciese, pero aún quedaban escombros que entorpecían más el paso que un grueso muro, ya que los escombros se esparcían y podía aparecer en cualquier lado.

Simba regresaba a casa a ser quien debía ser y viéndolo correr por la sabana africana con esa energía y vitalidad, supo que esa era la forma de afrontar las dificultades de la vida.

No huir, sino persistir y regresar.

Sonrió victorioso por la conclusión a la que había llegado, por, después de tantos años viendo esa película, poder verse reflejado en el Simba rey, hijo de Mufasa y no en el Simba que huía deseando olvidar su pasado.

Estaba claro que había películas que estaban hechas para verlas en compañía, porque sino te perdías una interesante perspectiva que por ti solo eras incapaz de percibir.

Y Yamato agradeció aber compartido este film con su padre, porque gracias a eso lo haría, lucharía por ello y quisiese ella o no, mañana harían juntos un trabajo.

...

Se encontraba agotada y no por el partido que estaba a punto de acabar, concretamente si conseguía ese punto, se adjudicaría la victoria.

Su cansancio se debía más que todo a la mala noche que había pasado, aunque por el bien de su club y de ella misma no le estaba pasando factura en el tenis.

Estaba más inspirada que nunca y a tan solo un raquetazo de darle esa importante victoria a Odaiba que les ayudaría a clasificarse para el torneo de primavera a nivel nacional.

En cualquier caso, la noche anterior, como tantas otras, su mente había estado monopolizada por Yamato.

No por su mirada, ni por su sonrisa, ni por los confusos y apasionantes sentimientos que le causaba, más bien por el estado en el que actualmente estaba con ella, o por lo menos así estaba la última vez que le vio cuando la dejó plantada en ese vagón, y era con un enfado monumental.

Creía que le hacía un favor y él se sentía ofendido.

Tenía la impresión de que jamás acertaba con sus acciones y que nunca llegaría a comprenderle.

Eso cruzaba su mente cuando descargó toda su frustración en esa pelotita amarilla, consiguiendo el anhelado punto y por tanto la victoria para el instituto de Odaiba.

Apenas dibujó una mueca de satisfacción mientras recibía la enhorabuena de la contraria y de sus propias compañeras, entrenadora e incluso estricta capitana.

Resopló varias veces intentado recuperar el aliento, mientras se dirigía a su bolsa para buscar un botellín, secarse el sudor y también apresurarse a colocarse alguna ropa de abrigo antes de que el frío penetrase en sus huesos y enfriase su sudor, lo que podría provocarle un severo constipado.

No quería entretenerse demasiado tiempo, pero entonces notó una presencia inesperada que la dejó paralizada.

No necesitaba mirarlo para saber que se trataba de él, pero sus ojos tuvieron la necesidad de confirmar lo que su intuición le decía.

Fue incapaz de articular palabra al ver esa sonrisa encantadora.

Un nuevo cambio de humor en Yamato en menos de 24 horas. Esto ya empezaba a ser enloquecedor.

-Gran partido, felicidades por la victoria.- dijo y Sora se sonrojó por pensar que Ishida hubiese estado viendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que estabas enfadado.- musitó, de una manera que a Yamato le pareció increíblemente achuchable.

No contestó inmediatamente porque vio que algunas compañeras que aún no le había felicitado se acercaban a hacerlo, lo que provocó el rubor mayor en la pelirroja.

Le abrumaba tanta dedicación si Yamato la estaba contemplando. Este en cambio amplió su sonrisa, sintiéndose profundamente orgulloso de ella.

Las chicas ya se alejaban, entonces Ishida aprovechó para acercarse.

-Me comporté como un idiota en el metro, pero es que me molesta que no quieras compartir nada conmigo…- Sora fue a replicar pero no pudo debido a que su amigo le colocó un dedo en la boca.-… sé que lo hacías con buena intención pero no quiero aprovecharme de ti y además, soy yo el qué debo decidir mis prioridades y hacerlo contigo es mi prioridad.

Escucharon un atragantamiento, viendo a Naoko roja, ahogándose por el comentario de Ishida, porque como no podía ser menos tenía la oreja puesta en esta interesante conversación, interpretándola a su manera.

El portador de la amistad quedó ojiplático al entender a esa chica y un poco después el sonrojo de Sora llegó a niveles extremos.

-¡Me refiero al trabajo!.- aclaró con sofoco.

Sakurai se hizo la despistada y solo tras la inquisidora mirada de Sora se marchó, dejando a los chicos un poco más tranquilos.

Con el debido nerviosismo pero también una gran alegría, Takenouchi asintió.

No sabía por qué razón, pero era obvio que Yamato quería esforzarse al máximo por este trabajo y a Sora le enorgullecía esa actitud.

-Está bien, ¿quedamos a la tarde en la biblioteca?

Ishida experimentó una inmensa satisfacción por esta victoria, sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo que había tomado la decisión acertada al no rendirse.

Sin embargo, sabía que podía sacar mucho más partido a este momento, en donde pasar la tarde en la aburrida y silenciosa biblioteca no entraba en sus planes.

-La biblioteca es un rollo, no puedes hablar ni comer, mejor en mi casa.

La tenista tragó saliva apurada. ¿Su casa?, ¿ir a casa de un chico?, ¿ir a casa del chico que le gustaba a solas?, ¿sin ni siquiera una cita de por medio?

Todo parecía demasiado precipitado.

-¡No!, ¡en mi casa!

Al menos jugaría en su terreno.

Vio la perplejidad en el rostro de Yamato e intentó no parecer excesivamente absurda.

-Es que, en mi casa tengo comida…- dijo lo primero que le vino y al escuchar la risa del rubio fue consciente de la tontería tan grande que acababa de pronunciar.

Cerró los ojos y se insultó mentalmente varias veces.

-Está bien.- dijo él y Sora lo miró con inseguridad.

¿No luchaba por jugar en su terreno?, ¿tan poco le intimidaba ir a casa de una chica?

Nuevamente fue consciente de sus estúpidos pensamientos, porque seguro que Yamato había estado en esa situación infinidad de veces, no encontrándola comprometida en ningún aspecto.

Sin embargo, lo que Ishida desbordaba era una gran ilusión ya que se había dado cuenta de que nunca había estado en casa de esa pelirroja que tan loco le volvía.

Sin duda, en tan solo un día, la situación había dado un drástico giro que le complacía más de lo que podía soñar.

...

Nunca habría imaginado lo estresante que le iba a resultar el dichoso trabajo de la era Meiji, aunque no era el trabajo en sí, más bien la compañía de ese chico que esa precisa tarde iba a aparecer en su casa, donde estarían a solas.

Cada vez que lo recordaba sentía un retorcijón muy fuerte y unas ganas tremendas de vomitar, consecuencia de los inevitables nervios.

¿Cómo podría soportar su presencia en su casa durante una eterna tarde sin revelarle sus sentimientos aunque fuese de forma accidental?

Era demasiado irresistible.

Supo que lo primero que debía hacer era quitar esa expresión de angustia que la evidenciaba, por lo menos Miyako captó que le ocurría algo.

-¿Y esa cara?.- preguntó, mientras cobraba unas bolsas de snacks.

En efecto, en su casa no había comida.

La pelirroja agitó la cabeza recobrando el sentido.

-Nada, que tengo que hacer un trabajo y no sé cómo enfocarlo.

Inoue asintió.

-Y yo que pensaba que lo más difícil de la secundaria era llevar ese horrible uniforme.

A la portadora del amor le causó gracia el comentario, pero no tuvo fuerzas ni para reírse. Se quedó en una media carcajada desganada.

La pelilila quería animar a su amiga y solo se le ocurrió una forma de hacerlo.

-¿Qué quieres que te regale por Navidad?.- cuestionó ilusionada.

Sora se sorprendió, pero también le halagó esta dedicación.

-Gracias pero no es necesario que me regales nada.- despachó con su cortesía habitual, pagando su productos.

Miyako puso morritos, mirando a Poromon, este entendió lo que le estaba pidiendo su compañera.

-A Miyako le hace ilusión regalarte algo como muestra de su agradecimiento por haber sido una inspiración para ella durante este año.

La pelirroja tuvo dificultad para asimilar esa declaración que Inoue confirmó con una sonrisa.

En teoría y en la realidad, la súper ídolo de esa chica era Tachikawa, le alegró e incluso le subió el autoestima saber que también había intentado reflejarse en ella en este duro camino que era ser una digidestinada.

Con una gran sonrisa de ilusión, le apretó la mano cariñosamente. La heredera del amor y la pureza la miró absorta, sintiendo esa calidez que le trasmitió la primera vez que le tomó la mano, cuando le delegó el poder de su emblema hacía ya más de ocho meses, cuando su vida cambió para siempre.

-Eres una gran chica y el mejor regalo que me puedes hacer es seguir siendo como eres y continuar representando con tanto entusiasmo ese maravilloso emblema que compartimos.

Admiraba esa capacidad de hablar con el corazón sin perderse en absurdeces e histerismos de su amiga más cuerda, aunque también era verdad que adoraba fantasear absurdeces repletas de histerismo con su amiga más inocente que ahora vivía al otro lado del océano.

De hecho, sentía que no le podían haber tocado gurús digitales mejores, ya que juntas se complementaban quedando en perfecto equilibrio.

Ese en el que ella intentaba mantenerse y casi nunca lo conseguía, teniendo que recurrir a Hikari para lograrlo.

Sin duda, Miyako Inoue estaba orgullosa de las chicas de las que el Digimundo le habían rodeado y lo único que deseaba ahora era agradecerles de alguna manera esa confianza que habían depositado en ella.

Para cuando ordenó sus pensamientos, la pelirroja ya salía del supermercado, por eso sus movimientos tuvieron que ser rápidos.

-¡Debe de haber algo que te haga ilusión!

Ella se volteó otorgándole su tierna sonrisa.

-Tiene alas, pico y es una empalagosa, pero supongo que no está en catálogo, ¿verdad?.- dejó salir lo que su corazón anhelaba, a sabiendas de lo imposible que era que se cumpliese.- gracias por la intención Miya-chan.

Salió, con la completa seguridad de que eso jamás pasaría, de que no compartiría estos días tan confusos con su amiga digimon, estos sentimientos hacia Yamato para los cuales seguro que Piyomon tenía algo que decir, porque conociéndola, cuando se trataba de ser sentimental, su compañera siempre tenía un consejo que dar, un empujón, o incluso unos ánimos que le hiciesen desaparecer sus dudas y miedos para siempre.

...

Ladeó la cabeza para leer la placa medio caída del buzón.

No se había equivocado de casa, por lo que volvió a probar suerte tocando el timbre.

Arrugó el entrecejo, miró el digivice y se impacientó. ¿Y si Sora le había dado un plantón? Lo descartó simplemente porque estaba ante su puerta y estaría en ese mismo lugar hasta que ella apareciese y seguramente ella lo sabía.

Se dedicó a esperar, entonces escuchó el retumbar de un trote por las escaleras metálicas.

Fijó la vista y sonrió automáticamente al distinguir la melena pelirroja que hacía juego con su rostro, seguramente por el esfuerzo.

La chica se sorprendió al encontrarlo ahí, haciendo amago de mirar la hora, pero ya no lo encontró necesario.

A fin de cuentas estaba ahí, no importaba si era él quien había llegado demasiado pronto o si era ella la que llegaba tarde.

-No pensé que serías tan puntual.- excusó, acercándose.

-Yo pensé que de nuevo me habías dicho media hora antes de la hora en cuestión.- respondió él con diversión.

La tenista no pudo evitar que imágenes de ese día en la playa poblasen su mente, provocándole una sensación de felicidad.

No recordaba habérselo pasado tan bien una mañana de verano en su vida, sin contar apasionantes viajes digitales, por supuesto.

Iba a abrir la puerta, pero Yamato estaba tan pegado a ella que tendría que abrirse hueco entre su cuerpo y la madera y eso era bastante comprometido, por lo menos para Takenouchi.

Ishida entendió que estaba obstaculizando y dio un paso para atrás.

-Se os ha caído el nombre.- señaló, mientras la chica introducía la llave.

-¡Ah, bueno!, mi padre lo pondrá cuando venga.- contestó quitándole importancia.

La puerta se abrió.

-Yo puedo colocarlo si quieres.- ofreció el muchacho inocentemente.

Y antes de entrar, la pelirroja se volteó aguantando la risa.

-Sí Yamato, las chicas también podemos colocar una plaquita.

El rubio pensó que había metido la pata.

-No lo he dicho con esa intención.

-Ya lo sé.- respondió ella tranquilizándolo.- pero lo hará mi padre, le gusta hacer esas cosas cuando viene a casa para sentirse necesario e imprescindible. Luego también aflojaré la bombilla de mi cuarto y mamá descolgará una balda del baño.

El portador de la amistad mostró perplejidad, pero enseguida rió por ese extraño comportamiento.

No había duda de que las chicas Takenouchi sabían complacer a un hombre, o por lo menos hacer que se sienta masculino relegándole las tareas de bricolaje que hasta un niño de dos años sería capaz de hacer.

Sin más entretenimiento, la chica entró y pausadamente, para poder impregnarse al completo de este momento, el rubio la siguió.

Lo primero que percibió fue un agradable aroma a flores frescas, el mismo que solía notar en la florería de la señora Takenouchi, en realidad ese era el olor que solía desprender también Sora, quizá por eso le cautivaba tanto, era tan sumamente adicto a él.

La joven se despojaba de su abrigo y calzado, mientras Ishida se había quedado en trance, inmerso en un campo de flores invisible.

-¿Sucede algo?

Emitió un gemido, apesadumbrado por tener que volver en sí, aunque pronto sonrió al recordar que volver en sí conllevaba volver con Takenouchi.

-Es que huele muy bien, mi casa no huele tan bien.- dijo, inyectando su intensa mirada en ella.

-Pues tú hueles muy bien.- respondió, evidentemente lo que le salió del corazón sin pasarlo por la cabeza.

Ishida despertó de golpe, sin poder contener una arrogante sonrisa.

Sora fue consciente de lo que acababa de pronunciar únicamente al ver la sorpresa de Yamato.

Se puso roja en cuestión de milésimas.

-Eh… ah, quiero decir… que… bueno… tú siempre, no sé si es… el champú o… desodorante o… que… desprendes un olor… agradable para el olfato.- excusó sintiendo que iba a desfallecer si continuaba hablando.

El rubio se ruborizó, sin embargo, encontraba bastante divertida esta situación en la que él poseía el máximo dominio.

Podía avergonzarla todavía un poquito más.

-Si quieres puedes descubrirlo ahora.- propuso con una increíble mezcla de altanería y timidez.

La chica lo miró un instante, como ofrecía el cuello, ladeando la cabeza, como si esperase que un vampiro bebiera de su sangre.

Creyó que si se echaba atrás, él se sentiría ofendido, por eso dio unos pasos colocándose lo suficientemente cerca, se puso de puntillas y olisqueó su cuello como cual perrillo.

Ishida hasta sintió ese cosquilleó por el aire que Sora aspiró tan cerca de su piel. Por su parte la pelirroja quedó embriagada por ese aroma tan cautivador y estremecedor, y también por esa mínima distancia con la piel del rubio, esa que habría marcado con un beso si tuviese el suficiente valor.

Todo él penetraba en su cuerpo provocando que sus piernas flaqueasen y su mente fuese presa de un delirio.

-Es… ah… creo que es el conjunto… de todo, muy bueno, todo.- contestó sin coherencia alguna, con la vista fija en el suelo.

Sabía que sus mejillas estaban al borde del colapso y no deseaba que él lo notase, o por lo menos no tanto.

El chico aprovechó su posición para inclinarse hacia ella y esconder la nariz entre sus cabellos de fuego, para disfrutar de esa fragancia que tanta adicción le causaba.

Ella se movió y con una audible respiración, Yamato se separó de su pelo, mirándola con una sonrisa de complacencia.

-Tú también hueles muy bien.- Takenouchi tragó saliva.- ¿de qué es el champú?

La pelirroja emitió un gemido.

-… mendras… almendras…- se trastabilló, pero logró articular palabra.

Yamato hizo un exagerado gesto y sonido de entendimiento.

Tuvo la tentación de alargar esto más, pero lo dejó pasar para que Sora no pensase que era un idiota al que le gustaba perder el tiempo olfateándose como un perrito.

-¿El baño?

A la chica le costó reaccionar, recreándose en esa cercanía que acababa de vivir con el chico de sus sueños.

Sin embargo, cuando entendió la pregunta se extrañó, hasta que rememorando cayó el la cuenta de que, en efecto, era la primera vez que Yamato Ishida pisaba su hogar.

No sería por falta de invitaciones, pero no quiso pararse más en este dato anecdótico.

Señaló al corredor.

-La puerta de la izquierda.

-Gracias.

Paró sin saber donde dejar su cartera con los apuntes, Sora se la recogió.

-Lo hacemos en la cocina que hay más luz y además no quiero llenar de migajas el salón y el sofá, lo odio.- despotricó, dejando a Ishida con un poquito de presión.

Viéndola tan histérica por unas migas, ni quería imaginarse que le haría si salpicaba alguna gotita fuera de la taza. Exhaló con concentración, hoy su puntería tenía que ser perfecta.

-Vuelvo ahora.

-Voy preparando la merienda.

Mientras ponía a hervir el agua en la tetera y preparaba algún aperitivo, es decir, abría las bolsas y las arrojaba en un bol, Sora no podía apartar la mente de las extrañas sensaciones que le provocaba encontrarse en semejante situación.

Yamato en su casa, compartiendo la merienda, la tarde y sus respectivas fragancias.

Sonrió con nerviosismo, dejando la mirada perdida en esa tetera.

Era tan raro todo esto, tener al chico del que estaba enamorada en su baño, en ese lugar íntimo por excelencia el cual daba uso todos los días.

Donde sin ir más lejos, hacía escasa horas se había duchado.

Su mente dejó de encontrar fascinante la circunstancia al analizar en profundidad el pensamiento.

¡Yamato estaba en su baño!

Le aterró imaginar a la cantidad de cosas íntimas a las que tenía acceso en ese sagrado lugar: desde su cepillo de dientes hasta sus… ¡no podía recordar si había recogido el cesto de la ropa sucia después de ducharse!, lo que significada que su ropa interior usada estaba a su disposición.

Evidentemente no consideraba a Ishida un guarro pervertido, pero le avergonzaba pensar que pudiese verlas.

Sin querer elucubrar más, salió disparada a destruir esta posibilidad.

Por el camino cogió una toalla limpia que le serviría como excusa y sin más golpeó la puerta con violencia.

-¡Ishida sal!

No se esperaba que la puerta no estuviese bien cerrada y se abriese.

Por instinto se tapó la cara con la toalla pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no interrumpía nada comprometido.

Yamato simplemente se lavaba las manos, eso sí, su cara de estupefacción no tenía precio.

No reparó en ella, sus ojos quedaron presos de la cesta de la ropa, en la que para su desdicha no pudo distinguir el interior.

Tratando de permanecer cuerda, aunque estaba segura de que su cara estaba como un tomate, le tendió la toalla.

-Toalla….- anunció, como si padeciese algún tipo de retraso.

El rubio, sin salir de su asombro, la miró y seguidamente miró la que ya tenía entre sus manos. Sora siguió su mirada.

-Esta es la de invitados.- explicó, con un poco más de entereza.- seguro que esa otra está mojada y sucia. Usa esta.

Yamato hizo una mueca de escepticismo, no creyéndose que pudiese haber una toalla mojada y sucia en esa pulcra casa. La olió, confirmando sus sospechas.

-Está bien, huele a lavanda.

Sora se prendó un poco más de él, porque ¿que clase de adolescente distinguía el olor a lavanda? Solo aquel del que la hija de una florista amante de las buenas fragancias se enamoraría.

-No importa, esta es la de invitados.- siguió en sus trece.

Ishida dejó la toalla en su sitio.

-Ya he terminado.

-¡Quieres aceptar las normas de mi casa y coger la estúpida toalla!.- exclamó al borde de la locura.

Le desquiciaba cada segundo que pasaba en ese baño, tan cerca de su intimidad.

Yamato aceptó la toalla más por pánico que porque la necesitase, pero antes de que pudiese tocarla, Sora la dejó caer al suelo.

El músico sintió que enloquecía, interpretó los signos de la pelirroja, entendiendo que debía recogerla.

Takenouchi miró sus movimientos con gran tensión, esperando el momento oportuno para entrar en acción.

Se desesperó, porque daba la impresión de que caminaba a cámara lenta y que en cualquier instante diría "¿Qué hay ahí?" dirigiéndose al cesto de la ropa.

Evidentemente eso solo sucedió en su imaginación y Yamato salió del baño para recoger la toalla.

Todo fue rápido, Sora lo cruzó, hasta tuvo que empujarle la espalda para que saliese del todo y cerró la puerta tras de sí, respirando de alivio por haber conseguido apartar al invasor de su baño.

Lo primero que hizo fue mirar el cesto, que estaba vacío. Se sintió profundamente estúpida, arrojando dentro las toallas con ese olor a lavanda.

Ni se le pasó por la cabeza lo que Yamato podría estar pensando de ella, de hecho reparó en su existencia, olvidando por fin sus paranoias, al escuchar una sonora carcajada al otro lado.

-¡Era eso!, ¡haberme dicho que tenías un apretón!.- escuchó entre risas y palideció.

Encima ahora sabría que cagaba y todo.

-¡No es eso!, ¡yo no hago esas cosas!… bueno, no con invitados, ya me entiendes.

-¡Oh, venga!.- la desesperó su tono divertido.- que estuve contigo en el Digimundo… ¿ya no te acuerdas?, un tosido pipi, dos tosidos caca.- recordó el portador de la amistad con nostalgia los códigos que utilizaban para no encontrarse los unos a los otros en situaciones embarazosas.

Sora navegó entre la nostalgia por esos días, el asco por recordar las poca higiene e intimidad de la que disfrutaban y la angustia por tener esta conversación escatológica con el chico que aspiraba a que la viese como una dama perfecta e inmaculada para que así tuviese alguna posibilidad de gustarle.

Pero estaba claro que él siempre la vería como esa chica un poco marimacho del Digimundo que cagaba entre matorrales, sin ningún misterio ni encanto.

Dejó caer la cabeza contra la puerta desanimada. Pasaron segundos hasta que regresó a la realidad y fue consciente de que ya no oía a Ishida, ni sus comentarios, ni sus risas, ni su respiración al otro lado.

Todavía no estaba preparada para verle de frente tras este bochorno, pero abrió la puerta ya que no podía pasarse toda la tarde encerrada ahí, sobre todo porque haría que Yamato se reafirmase en su suposición anterior.

No pudo creer lo que veía, haciéndole olvidar todos sus pesares, provocándole nuevos y mayores porque, ¿qué demonios hacía Ishida fisgoneando en su habitación?

-¡Yamato!.- alertó con fiereza.- ¿no sabes que es de mala educación entrar en habitaciones sin permiso?

El compañero de Gabumon sabía que no hacía lo correcto, pero su curiosidad había sido mayor en él y también su anhelo por conocer ese lugar sagrado donde su Sora dormía todas las noches y se despertaba por la mañana, donde pensaba que ropa ponerse y se miraba en el espejo, donde se estrujaba los sesos haciendo los deberes o disfrutaba de una buena lectura.

Aunque fuese de esa forma tan inocente, quería formar parte de ello, de su mundo.

Le pareció una habitación típica de Sora, prácticamente era tal y como la había imaginado: perfectamente organizada, con no demasiadas cosas de niña pero sí las suficientes para dejar claro que ese era el hogar de una chica, con flores, algún que otro trofeo deportivo y con un amplio ventanal para ver el amanecer como ella en alguna ocasión le había expresado como deseo, aunque desgraciadamente, pese a la luz que entraba, nunca podría haberse despertado con el alba debido a que su orientación no era el este sino el oeste.

Se imaginó la cantidad de atardeceres anaranjados que habría presenciado sentada en el bordillo del ventanal, pensando en sus cosas o con la mente en blanco.

Fantaseó, porque quizá, alguna vez hubiese disfrutado del ocaso pensando en él, de la forma que fuese, pero que cubriese sus pensamientos durante el periodo que tarda el sol en desaparecer, y puestos a imaginar, también durante la noche, que incluso hubiese estado alguna vez en vela por pasar la noche con él, aunque solo fuese en forma de pensamientos.

Regresando a la realidad palpable, lo que más le sorprendió a Yamato fueron los pósters de chicos que cubrían las paredes.

Nunca creyó que Sora fuese tan, no chica, sino más bien "teenager-girl".

-Pero si eres una fangirl.- dijo, dedicándole una traviesa sonrisa.

Sora se ruborizó.

-¡Es porque les admiro!

-¿Te gusta ese calvo inglés?.- señaló con desprecio a uno de los varios Beckhams que invadían la habitación de la joven.

La pobre sintió que le iba a dar una taquicardia.

-¡No es calvo!, se rapa, ¿vale?, ¡y es un gran futbolista!.- defendió, con bastante fanatismo.

Yamato se cruzó de brazos con fingida inconformidad. Era bastante divertido conocer esta nueva faceta de Sora.

-¿Sabes que está casado con una Spice girl, verdad?

Tuvo que aguantar la carcajada al ver la mueca de disgusto que reflejó la pelirroja, teniéndose que morder la lengua para no decir lo que le había venido a la cabeza en ese momento sobre la esposa de su amado futbolista inglés.

-¿Y ese otro?.- indicó el póster de un tenista.

La portadora del amor no pudo remediar su sonrisa al mirar su más reciente adquisición de su nuevo ídolo y posible amor platónico deportivo.

-Es Roger y está llamado a ser el mejor tenista del mundo.

-Es feo.

-¡No lo es!

-¿Qué más te da si se supone que solo te gusta por su juego?

Takenouchi fue a responder algo, pero se dio cuenta de nada que dijese o hiciese borraría esa sonrisa de victoria y superioridad del rostro del rubio.

Había caído en su trampa como una estúpida.

Intentando guardar las formas, exhaló.

-Me gustaría ver lo que tienes tú en tu habitación.

-Puedes verlo cuando quieras, mi habitación siempre está abierta para ti.

La muchacha abrió los ojos de golpe sin saber como tomar esa declaración que bien parecía invitación, más que eso, insinuación.

¿Estaba en un delirio o Yamato de verdad la estaba coqueteando?

Todo desapareció, sintiendo una nueva urgencia al ver a su amado rubio inclinado sobre su cama, mirando detenidamente cada una de las fotos que había colocadas en la pared en la que estaba apoyada.

Eran fotos especiales y por supuesto con más significado que los pósters de su ídolos, porque esas fotos eran de las personas que de verdad eran importantes para Sora. Las que albergaba en su corazón.

Iba a recriminarle, pero le fue incapaz al toparse con la mirada de Yamato, una mirada que desprendía una ilusión que jamás había visto antes y que fue totalmente desconcertante para ella.

-Estoy.- dijo y solo cuando siguió su mirada, entendió a que se refería.

Por supuesto que Yamato Ishida formaba parte de su mural sentimental.

Se dejó embriagar por esa sensación de calidez que habían desprendido los mágicos ojos del joven y quiso compartir este momento con él.

Se apoyó sobre la cama a su lado, mirando la foto.

-No tengo muchas fotos contigo.- explicó, ya que la foto había sido tomada en su graduación de primaria.

Luego tenía más fotos de Ishida, pero eran o en grupo o con algún otro amigo o tocando con los "Wolves".

Esa era la única foto en la que estaban ellos dos solos.

-Recuerdo ese momento, acabábamos de reconciliarnos después de estar más de tres meses sin hablarnos.- comentó Ishida inmerso en ese día, rozando la foto con las yemas de los dedos, como si de esa forma pudiese trasportarse mejor entre sus nítidos recuerdos.

Como si una fuerza superior la guiase, la compañera de Piyomon llevó sus dedos sobre los de Yamato, notando su textura, compartiendo sus recuerdos a través de su piel.

-No debí haber sido tan dura.

-Traicioné tu confianza.

Takenouchi lo miró embelesada, con cierto miedo a no poder controlarse, pero el portadora de la amistad también ladeó la cara hacia ella.

-Entonces no me daba cuenta de algunas cosas que ahora están claras. Hoy actuaría de una manera totalmente diferente.

Yamato sintió que estaba siendo preso de un hechizo, que cada palabra era una invitación a invadir más su espacio personal, a acercar más la cara a la suya, a amarla un poquito más.

-Entonces no fui sincero, hoy sí lo sería.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- preguntó la chica confundida.

El rubio respiró profundamente, encontrando una calma y sosiego que nunca antes había experimentado en una situación tan límite, es decir, al borde de confesar sus sentimientos.

Eso debía ser una verdadera señal.

-Quiero decir que hoy te diría de verdad porque dejé escapar ese autobús. Entonces tampoco entendía yo mismo mis acciones, ahora sí y puedo asegurarte que actuaría de la misma forma.- expresó de forma pausada, sabiendo muy bien cada palabra que salía de su boca y a donde le podían llevar.

Takenouchi notó que sus pulsaciones se volvían más intensas. Tenía esa sensación de que algo iba a suceder, no sabía muy bien el que, pero que algo se produciría que cambiaría su vida para siempre y que muy posiblemente ese algo estuviese detrás de esa misteriosa declaración.

La cuestión era: ¿se atrevería a hacer la pregunta que Yamato parecía decidido a contestar?

Notó que él dejaba de mantener inmóviles sus dedos, que los removía para aprisionar los de esa chica, con firmeza, pero con una increíble dulzura y delicadeza

Quedó sin capacidad de habla y hasta juraría que ya no podría pensar nada coherente en el resto de su vida. Simplemente se acomodó en la mirada de ese chico, una mirada que si no fuese por su inseguridad y negación, no dudaría en achacar a una persona enamorada.

Diría que solo se puede mirar de esa forma a tu amor.

Igual ya era el momento que se prometió del que no huiría. El momento de confesarle sus sentimientos, el momento de comprobar si verdaderamente Yamato dedicaba esa mirada a la persona que amaba o simplemente a una amiga especial como se consideraba ella para él.

Un calor extremo invadió hasta la última célula de su cuerpo, como si su sangre estuviese a punto de entrar en ebullición y salir por sus poros como una olla a presión.

De hecho, hasta tuvo la sensación de que oía ese pitido que le anunciaba que estaba a milésimas de estallar.

Cerró los ojos unos instantes creyendo que estaba enloqueciendo, porque al abrirlos, percibió ese pitido con más notoriedad.

Era real.

Yamato se mostraba expectante a cada gesto de ella, lo que nunca se imaginó fue encontrarse con esa cara de pánico y que le soltase la mano bruscamente para salir volando.

-¡La tetera!

Como para no olvidarla por completo teniendo al chico de tus sueños en tu cama.

Y el rubio, al entender que de nuevo su oportunidad se volatilizaba como esa agua hirviendo, dejó caer la cabeza emitiendo un largo suspiro y siguió los pasos de la muchacha con resignación.

Como bien había supuesto, la tetera estaba descontrolada, tanto que Sora actuó sin pensar las consecuencias, tomándola directamente. Se quemó desparramando el líquido por la encimera.

-¡Mierda!.- exclamó tomándose la mano, entre signos de dolor y enfadada consigo misma por su torpeza.

Escuchar el ruido de la dichosa tetera al caer y la maldición de Sora fue lo necesario para que el paso de Ishida se acelerase.

Se preocupó al entrar en la cocina, apresurándose a ir hasta la anfitriona.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí.- contestó de mala gana la chica, volviéndose ante el estropicio que ahora debería recoger.

-¿Te has quemado?.- insistió él, con la mirada fija en esa marca roja de su mano.

-No es importante, ahora lo primero es recoger esto.

-Déjame ver.- pidió intentando coger su mano.

-¡No es importante!.- repitió zafándose.

Pero Yamato no lo permitió, atrapando esa mano a la fuerza.

-¡Mierda Sora!, ¡deja que alguien te cuide por una vez en la vida!.- exclamó con autoridad, dirigiendo la mano bajo la fría agua del grifo.

Takenouchi se había quedado sin voluntad, parte por tono tan imponente de Ishida, parte también por el contenido de su frase.

¿De verdad era ella una de esas personas a las que Yamato le gustaría cuidar?

Su corazón estaba más cerca del suyo a cada gota de agua que chocaba contra su mano en dolorida, en el caso de que todavía no estuviese dentro de su corazón por completo.

El muro de hielo era historia, o por lo menos, era lo que la pelirroja sintió mientras ese chico distante y frío sujetaba su mano bajo el agua, la miraba con un mimo inaudito, con una calidez especial.

-Ha sido mi culpa, te distraje invadiendo tu habitación.

Sora gimió, no teniendo fuerzas para nada más.

Cuando creyó oportuno, Ishida cerró el grifo, pero no dejó de sujetar la mano morena de la chica entre las suyas, acariciándola con esmero, queriendo hacer desaparecer cualquier molestia a base de amorosas caricias.

Viéndolo así, la portadora del amor no pudo evitar rememorar cuando fue la primera vez que vio esa faceta repleta de ternura y dulzura del gruñón de Yamato. Sonrió por volver a ver a ese chico que le ofrecía a su hermanito pequeño quitarle las espinas del pescado.

Entonces le sorprendió, sobre todo porque ni estaba al corriente de que ese chiquillo que quería ser autosuficiente era su hermano. Pero enseguida le cautivó esa actitud, empezando desde entonces y aunque tardase tiempo en admitirlo, un anhelo porque mostrase esa ternura y dedicación también hacia ella.

Y hoy por fin lo veía absolutamente claro, por fin lo sentía sin ningún atisbo de duda.

Creyó que debía hacer o decir algo que le demostrase lo mucho que valoraba este momento, que le dejase claro que le agradaba ser cuidada por él, pero sus cuerdas vocales no reaccionaron, tampoco su cerebro que no pudo emitir ninguna orden coherente.

Enmudeció ante la mirada de Yamato y esa sonrisa que la dejaba sin respiración.

-Tus manos son muy suaves.

-Tengo un callo.- susurró mostrándolo temblorosa.- por la raqueta.

Ishida se esmeró en notarlo, con caricias más profundas, más lentas, que atravesaban su piel.

-No lo noto, es suave.

Ya no solo temblaban sus manos, también le empezaron a flaquear las piernas, teniendo la necesidad de apoyarse en la encimera, mojándose la espalda y el trasero debido a que esa agua caliente todavía estaba sin recoger.

El rubio se recreó en cada movimiento de ella, sin reparar en lo mucho que le gustaría besarla, porque aunque hubiese sido uno de sus mayores placeres, esto también le causaba ese agradable cosquilleo, eso de tenerla entre sus manos temblorosa.

No hacía frío, por lo menos él no lo sentía, no podía excusar su temblor con el frío, ¿lo causaba entonces él?

No sentía nervios, solo un hormigueo, un estremecimiento de bienestar, pero ya no nervios, su corazón palpitaba tranquilo, con seguridad, con determinación.

Y en un acto de valentía que debería haber tenido hace muchos meses, alzó la mano acariciando con el dorso de sus dedos la comisura de sus labios, la mejilla, los ojos y el pelo.

-Me gusta como eres conmigo.

Cada roce conducía a Sora más cerca del paraíso, pero también del desmayo. Sentía que no podía controlar esto mucho tiempo más.

Y él volvió a realizar el mismo recorrido como si lo tuviese ensayado, solo que esta vez añadió su cuello y su oreja, mientras sus ojos escaneaban cada parte que rozaba, como si debería de quedar este momento grabado para que fuese cierto.

-Siempre me tratas como me merezco, me chillas si entro en tu cuarto sin tu permiso o si hago alguna tontería, te enfadas si te decepciono, pero también te ríes si te hago sentir bien, o me tratas con cariño si crees que lo necesito.- describió como si su vida dependiese de decir esto en este preciso instante.

Sora ya se encontraba completamente febril, en un límite al cual nunca había llegado.

¿Esto era ser solo amigos para él?, ¿acariciaba de esa forma a todas sus amigas?, ¿por qué la torturaba así?, ¿era muestra de su amor?, ¿Significaban esas caricias que su amor era correspondido?

-Nadie me había tratado nunca como tú. Las chicas a las que se supone que gusto creen que es maravilloso todo lo que hago y digo y eso lo detesto y luego estás las chicas que me odian solo porque creen que soy un chulito popular que le gusta que le adoren. Pero tú sabes que no es así, tú no estás dentro de ninguno de los dos grupos, por eso eres tan importante para mí y todo lo que hagas y sientas forma parte de mi vida.

La pelirroja asintió con un nuevo gemido, sabiendo que ya estaba perdida, que esa mirada celeste la había presado para siempre. Fuese una mirada enamorada o no, en ese instante lo sentía, se sentía amada por esos ojos y esas palabras y eso le bastaba.

Daba igual que fuese una alucinación.

Yamato delineó una última vez esos soñados labios y detuvo sus caricias, penetrándola con la mirada de una forma que podría llegar a ser intimidatoria, de hecho, cualquier otra persona la consideraría como tal, pero ya no Takenouchi.

Ella leía en sus ojos como nadie, veía su corazón amplio y con ganas de dar y recibir amor.

-Dime Sora…- prosiguió con un tono sosegado, pero un poco más dificultoso. Cerró los ojos para darse fuerza y al abrirlos, sintió que tenía la fuerza de un universo en su pecho.- ¿qué sientes?

Supo que era el momento, que si alguna vez debía confesarse tenía que ser ahora.

Yamato había hecho todo el difícil trabajo, ella solo tenía que decir las palabras "me gustas" y toda esta angustia e indecisión de la última etapa de su vida se esfumaría, empezando otra nueva, puede que más dificultosa, pero diferente, novedosa y lo más importante gobernada por la sinceridad de unos sentimientos descubiertos.

Hizo ademán de tragar pero tenía la boca completamente seca, bajó la mirada pero Yamato ladeó la cabeza para no perder en ningún segundo de vista sus ojos.

Lo volvió a enfocar, viendo el futuro ante ella. Su ansiado futuro a unas pocas palabras, a un momento de valor, a un pequeño empujón.

-Yamato…

Y un sonido irrumpió en esta realidad. El rubio dirigió una mirada furiosa a ese aparato, estaba claro que su mayor deseo habría sido poder lanzar rayos con los ojos y destruirlo.

Volvió a sonar y Takenouchi se revolvió y muy a su pesar, el rubio se hizo a un lado.

No podía creer que esto fuese a quedar así. Había estado a un paso, a menos de unos segundos de finalizar con el calvario de su amor.

Aún con la sensación de irrealidad en su cuerpo, la pelirroja dio unos pasos y descolgó el teléfono.

-¿Sí?.- su tono era ido, mirando a Yamato.

Todo su ser aún estaba presa de su hechizo. Eso hizo que el chico albergase una pequeña esperanza de terminar esta pseudo declaración esa tarde, pero entonces escuchó su nombre y se cercioró de que lo que habría podido suceder en esa cocina si ese teléfono no hubiese sonado ya formaba parte de otra realidad paralela.

-Hola Taichi.- se ruborizó, volteándose en un vano intento de esconderse de Yamato, o de su amigo al otro lado del teléfono, en realidad ni sabía porque tuvo esa reacción.- sí estaba haciendo el trabajo con Yamato.- dijo en un tono desvalido bastante impropio de ella.- ¡pero tú ya tienes pareja!.- Ishida prestó atención al oír que se alteraba.- no puede ser que haya pasado de ti… y… espera Taichi y… sí, claro que sí.- terminó cediendo. Yamato se mostró más descarado, frunciendo el ceño.- claro que puedes venir y hacer el trabajo con nosotros.- dijo finalmente dirigiendo una mirada de culpabilidad a su pareja.

Este lo entendió. Primero apretó los dientes con rabia, tuvo la tentación de dar un puñetazo en la mesa, pero se contuvo y su furia se diluyó en milésimas, dejando paso como casi siempre a la resignación y frustración.

Se dejó caer en una silla en un largo suspiro y cuando la llamaba se cortó hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para dedicarle una sonrisa de tranquilidad a la tenista.

-Tendrás que hacer más emparedados.- anunció.

No obstante, lo que Yamato no sabía era que a estas alturas era imposible engañar a Takenouchi, que ese día había aprendido a leer en sus ojos y en sus acciones mejor que él mismo.

Sabía que lo había decepcionado, sabía que la oportunidad que había esperado se les iba de las manos, sabía que su sufrimiento se alargaría por lo menos un día más, aunque siendo optimistas, estaba más cerca el día de su comienzo.

...

Su música estaba grabada en su alma y su voz en su corazón, pero lo que no podía sacarse de la mente era la dichosa canción que esa tarde los Teen-Age Wolves habían presentado en el festival de Navidad del instituto. La misma que al día siguiente tocarían en su concurso.

Sonreía feliz creyendo firmemente que Yamato ganaría, por lo menos a ella le había ganado con esa canción, aunque en realidad eso no tenía mérito ya que el rubio había ganado el corazón de esa chica mucho antes de que tan siquiera empezase a componer esa melodía.

Llegaba a su casa con una mezcla extraña de sentimientos, porque todavía retumbaba en su mente esa tarde en su cocina, hacía un par de días, donde Yamato desnudó su alma, o por lo menos a ella se lo apareció, y su boca por fin estuvo a punto de confesarle eso que tanto anhelaba.

Pero no lo hizo y ahora volvía a estar casi al principio.

Eso no era cierto del todo, porque cada segundo que pasaba estaba más convencida de que esto debía acabar de una vez por todas y que era a ella a la que le tocaba dar el paso. Decir por fin lo que su corazón sentía y que la vida continuase por donde debiese.

Con todos sus dilemas rondando, llegó hasta su puerta, introdujo la llave, pero el tiempo se detuvo y hasta Yamato abandonó momentáneamente sus pensamientos al toparse con la plaquita en la que tan perfectamente se leía su apellido. Sin tener que girarse.

La ilusión se apoderó de ella, entrando como una exhalación en su hogar.

-¡Papá!

Estaba tan excitada que ni percibió ese rico aroma a galletas recién horneadas que salía de la cocina y penetraba por sus fosas nasales.

Dejó el abrigo malamente, se descalzó con movimientos rápidos y rudos, y como si aún se tratase de esa niña que contaba los segundos para su llegada, se adentró en la sala.

-Sora, ¿qué gritos son esos?.- oyó a su madre salir de la cocina, pero no le prestó ni la más mínima atención.

Todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en el corredor, por donde escuchó sus pasos, delineó su silueta y finalmente escuchó su voz.

-Bichito.- dijo él con esa tranquilidad que Sora siempre había admirado, pero eso sí, con una sonrisa tan amplia que le abastecería el corazón para una buena temporada.

Y la adolescente fue niña de nuevo cuando se tiró a los brazos de su ausente progenitor y el profesor fue padre otra vez, cuando correspondió su efusivo abrazo y le dio su calor y protección.

-Cuanto te he echado de menos mi cielito.

El hogar de los Takenouchi rezumaba vida y alegría en esa víspera de Nochebuena.

Sora rió como nunca escuchando cada una de las anécdotas del profesor, se sintió profundamente feliz por ver también a su madre tan contenta y vivaz.

Compartieron esas galletas que Sora había estado comiendo toda su vida y que solo en ese instante se paró a pensar en ese detalle.

En que ese alimento estaba ligado a su felicidad familiar desde que tenía memoria, a sus Nochebuenas felices, al amor que se percibía entre su padre y su madre. Era una muestra de ese maravilloso amor y pensó que le gustaría poder seguir manteniéndolo a lo largo de su vida.

-Quiero que me enseñes a hacer galletas.- dijo, sosteniendo esa galleta en su inesperado trance.

Toshiko se extrañó, mirando con complicidad a su esposo.

-Querida, ve a por la cámara de fotos que estamos a punto de presenciar un momento memorable en la vida de nuestra pequeña.

La maestra de ikebana soltó una carcajada que despertó a Takenouchi hija.

-Va en serio.- medio protestó, dejando la galleta a un lado.

Toshiko sonrió con ternura.

-Me parece perfecto hija, pero… no voy a enseñarte.- sentenció, alucinando como nunca a Sora.

Se supone que este era uno de esos momentos en los que debería alegrarse y emocionarse por ver que su rebelde hija quería continuar con una tradición familiar.

Esta reacción era la última que podía esperar.

-¿Por qué?, ¿crees que soy torpe en la cocina?, ¡aprendo!, sabes que siempre me esfuerzo en hacer las cosas bien.

-Lo sé cariño, no estoy poniendo en duda tus habilidades. Te enseñaré cualquier cosa que me pidas pero no a hacer galletas.- repitió la mujer.

Sora estaba estupefacta, buscó ayuda en su padre, pero este se encogió de hombros desentendiéndose del tema.

La decisión era de Toshiko.

-Me gustan estas galletas, son especiales para mí, quiero aprender a hacerlas.

La mujer la miró y suspiró sonriente por ver que su hijita ya era toda una mujer.

-Eso me hace muy feliz pero no cambia mi decisión.- la pelirroja arrugó el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos. Esto era desesperante.- verás cariño, tú comes galletas todos los años y eso es para ti, un alimento que te encanta y te trae bonitos recuerdos de tu familia, pero para mí y para tu padre estas galletas tienen historia, son nuestra historia. Me costó mucho conseguir las galletas perfectas para nosotros…

-Doy fe de eso.- apuntilló Haruhiko, dando un mordisco a su galleta, recordando la cantidad de bodrios que probó hasta encontrar ese sabor que cautivó su paladar para siempre.

La tenista se estaba empezó a impacientar.

-¿Qué me estás contando mamá?

Con evidente nostalgia, Toshiko agarró una de esas galletas.

-Lo que te quiero decir es que no te puedo dar la receta de mis galletas porque esta masa está compuesta de mis vivencias y sentimientos… bueno de los nuestros.- dedicó una mirada amorosa a su esposo.- está compuesta de la primera vez que vi a tu padre y nos enamoramos a primera vista, está compuesta de las dificultades que atravesamos, de las inseguridades y miedos, de nuestros momentos de alegría y pena, está compuesta de nuestra ilusión por el futuro, de nuestra felicidad al tenerte, de nuestro amor.- finalizó, mirando a su hija, que estaba un poco conmovida. Jamás había escuchado a su madre hablar con tanta calidez de sus sentimientos.- por eso no puedo dártela, porque debes vivir tu propia receta. Debes crear tu propia masa partiendo de tu historia, de la que has vivido o deseas vivir.

Nunca se habría parado a pensar que esas galletas que comía todos los años tenían tanta importancia en la vida de su madre y su padre, significasen algo tan complejo.

De todas formas, le pareció hermoso y le convenció de que si algún día hacía galletas, sería partiendo de su propia receta, o quizá, pensando en esa historia que quería que quedase grabada en su masa y sus pepitas.

El timbre de la puerta interrumpió este momento familiar.

-¡Voy yo!.- anunció Haruhiko, sin querer romper demasiado esa atmósfera de comprensión en la que madre e hija estaban inmersas.

Al otro lado de la puerta, un chico tembló al escuchar la voz de un hombre, ¿desde cuando en casa de Sora vivía un hombre?

Su vista se clavó en la plaquita, dándose cuenta de que estaba derecha, es decir, que el padre de Sora estaba en casa.

Aterrado, dio unos pasos hacia atrás queriendo escapar de ese lugar.

A decir verdad, no podía dar una justificación lógica a por qué llevaba minutos parado en la puerta de Sora y se había animado a tocar el timbre. No tenía absolutamente nada que decirle, simplemente quería verla una última vez antes de intentar conciliar un sueño que sabía que no vendría.

Quería que le volviese a dar ánimos para su concurso de mañana, que le volviese a dedicar esa sonrisa que le acariciaba el corazón, que su mirada volviese a iluminarle la fría y oscura noche en la que se encontraba.

Era todo absurdo, pero no había podido controlarlo.

Sin embargo, a cada segundo que los pasos se acercaban hacia él la posibilidad de arrojarse por la barandilla de las escaleras exteriores latía más fuerte en su cabeza.

Menos mal por su bien físico que quedó paralizado cuando la puerta se abrió.

El hombre se sorprendió al no reconocerlo, luego lo escaneó, sabiendo que le resultaba familiar y finalmente sonrió por saber de quien se trataba.

-¡Si es el chico que odia a los Giants!.- exclamó.

Ishida esbozó una prudente sonrisilla de pánico.

-Buenas noches señor… ¡profesor!… Takenouchi.- tartamudeó intimidado.- está… está…

-¿Sora?.- terminó con diversión.

El rubio asintió ruborizado.

-Sí claro.- rió. Era cruel, pero le encantaba atormentar a ese chico.- ¡bichito es el chico que odia a los Giants!.- anunció adentrándose en la casa.

Yamato entrecerró los ojos con desprecio.

-¿Quién?.- sonrió al escuchar la extrañada voz de su Sora.

-¡El hermano de Takeru!

El aludido se mordió la lengua por no proferir ningún insulto al hombre que dio la vida a la chica que amaba.

-¿Yamato?.- cuestionó la pelirroja.

-¡Sí!, ¡el chico de la armónica!.- repitió Takenouchi varón.

Y el rubio estalló.

-Yamato Ishida capullo, no es tan difícil.- masculló con rabia, cuando ante sus ojos apareció la chica por la que sonreiría todos los días de su vida.- hola.- musitó con voz de niño bueno, como si no acabase de bufar contra su amado progenitor.

Una sonrisa de desconcierto e ilusión se apoderó del rostro de Sora, no pudiendo tener otro pensamiento en ese instante que lo feliz que sería si ese chico fuese quien compartiese su historia en sus galletas.

-Hola.- correspondió la muchacha.- es tarde, ¿qué haces aquí?

Sonó a rechazo.

-¿Te molesto?.- cuestionó el compañero de Gabumon apurado.

-Eso jamás.- negó la chica mordiéndose el labio inferior y recargándose en el marco de la puerta con nerviosismo.

Ishida se sintió satisfecho por esa repuesta acompañada de sus adorables gestos.

Quedó mirándola embobado unos instantes, hasta que tuvo que regresar a la realidad.

-Eh… es que… pasaba por aquí y… ¡mi púa!.- improvisó.- no encuentro mi púa de la suerte y pensé que igual se me cayó el otro día aquí.

-Ahora la busco, no te preocupes.

Como siempre ella se mostró abnegada y Yamato se enamoró un poco más.

-No… no es necesario, seguro que no está.

Conociéndola se pasaría toda la noche poniendo patas arriba la casa para encontrarla.

-Si está la encontraré.- aseguró.

-¡No!, ¡mira!.- se llevó la mano al bolsillo, sacando una púa.- si estaba aquí, que idiota por no haber mirado en mis bolsillos antes. Ya no te molesto más.

Creyendo que ya había cumplido el cupo de hacer el ridículo ante la chica que le gustaba por lo menos para el próximo siglo de su vida, el rubio se disponía a salir despavorido y lamentarse por su idiotez, pero Takenouchi lo impidió.

-Es normal que estés nervioso, mañana hasta te televisan.

-Sí… eso.- se refugió en la excusa servida.- ¿pero tú estarás, verdad?.- preguntó, aunque sonó a suplica, a necesidad.

La pelirroja asintió.

-Todos estaremos.

-Claro, todos.- repitió el muchacho, tratando de esconder su decepción.- nos vemos mañana, cuando los chicos nos den ese regalo.

-Sí.- asintió la portadora del amor, resistiéndose a dejarlo de mirar, como si de esa forma, nunca se fuese a ir de su puerta.

-Entonces, hasta mañana, que descanses.- despidió.

Segundos después dio un largo suspiró y se reprimió mentalmente por haber aparecido en esa puerta esa noche.

¿Qué esperaba?, ¿de repente tener el valor para confesarse a metros de los padres de ella?

Su acción había sido de las más idiotas de la historia y mira que había hecho idioteces por esa chica en estos últimos tres años.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Sora en el momento que la cara del chico ya no estuvo al alcance de sus ojos. Se dedicó a observar su espalda alejándose sumida en su tristeza y decepción.

Y entonces, sintió miedo, pero no esa clase de miedo que llevaba sintiendo desde que descubrió sus sentimientos por Yamato, este miedo lo provocaba algo diferente.

Le dio pánico que la espalda de Yamato alejándose fuese como acabasen todos sus encuentros con él, le dio miedo que esa mirada que le cautivaba se alejase cada vez más de ella, hasta que un día desapareciese. Le dio miedo que su historia no llegase a producirse, que sus galletas jamás pudiesen realizarse porque había dejado escapar los ingredientes de su masa.

No podía permitirlo, se arrepentiría toda la vida, por eso, se recargó a la barandilla rezando porque él aún estuviese a su alcance, y si no fuese así, estaría dispuesta a correr hasta su casa.

La esperanza le invadió al ver que estaba terminando de bajar las escaleras.

-¡Yamato!.- gritó y el chico se volvió.

-¿Sucede algo?

-¡Nada!.- exclamó, sonriente por poder volver a ver esos zafiros repletos de magia.- es solo que… ¿te gustan las galletas?

Ishida se sorprendió, sin llegar ni a imaginar el significado oculto en esa pregunta, que a través de ello, Sora le proponía empezar a compartir una historia.

Sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Supongo.

Y a estas alturas, Takenouchi ya sabía que esa respuesta era lo más parecido a un "sí" que Yamato era capaz de realizar.

Se sintió profundamente feliz.

-Guay.- asintió en su mundo, separándose de la barandilla para regresar a su hogar.

Estupefacto, pero con una sensación agradable recorriendo su cuerpo, Yamato la observó hasta que se perdió por el interior del apartamento.

Solo entonces, se llevó la mano al corazón, notando su latido apasionado, pero repleto de paz orquestado únicamente por esa chica.

-Sí, guay.

...

Estaba cansada, apenas había pegado ojo en toda la noche, pero eso no era inconveniente para que mirara por ese cristal con máxima atención y concentración. Igual que cuando hacía un examen con menos de tres horas de sueño o jugaba un partido tras un cansado día, aunque su cuerpo estuviese agotado, si aún tenía algo importante por lo que luchar y un trabajo que se había propuesto por hacer, Sora Takenouchi sacaba las fuerzas de donde fuese, tal vez de su alma, para mantenerse en pie y lograrlo.

Se pasó por la frente el dorso de su mano, que aún estaba pringada con restos de masa, quitándose el sudor. Normal, estaba con la nariz casi pegada a un horno que en esos momentos estaría a 180 grados.

Resopló agobiada, entre mordiéndose el labio inquieta. Inesperadamente notó un sabor dulzón en ellos, le recordó al algodón de azúcar.

No podía recordar que había comido en el desayuno para que supiesen a ello, pero sin proponérselo, su mente le trajo una imagen de hacía ya más de tres años, cuando vio a Yamato por primera vez después de volver del Digimundo y le regaló ese algodón de azúcar que en teoría era para Takeru.

...

Había pasado la noche insomne, realizando los movimientos de sus acordes una y otra vez. Quería que la actuación fuese memorable, que todos estuviesen orgullosos de él, que esa canción que aunque jamás se lo dijese, iba a ser dedicada a ella, sonase perfecta. Expresase cada latido de su corazón.

Tenía los músculos un poco entumecidos, se estiró, palpando en el suelo donde se encontraba sentado, sorprendiéndose al encontrar una moneda.

De repente sonrió, al recordar esas semanas en las que habría matado por esas monedas, cuando hizo la primera locura por su chica clack.

Con dificultad pero se puso en pie y rebuscó en el cajón indicado ese regalo que tanto le costó conseguir, el colgante que según él debería pertenecer a Sora.

Estaba en su cajita pero sin envoltorio y pensó, que aunque nunca se lo regalase, ya era el momento de envolverlo.

...

Se sobresaltó, volviendo a la realidad al escuchar a su madre.

-Sora, ¿qué es todo esto?

La chica miró a su alrededor algo ruborizada. De nada había servido levantarse antes del amanecer para preparar las galletas, normal, teniendo en cuenta que había tenido que repetirlas casi una docena de veces: en alguna ronda se había dejado un ingrediente, en otra las había tenido demasiado y se habían quemado, en otra se le había olvidado las pepitas de chocolate, otra le había sabido rancia y no entendía por qué… en definitiva, que con la tontería de las galletas llevaba toda la mañana cocinando.

Se alarmó al ser consciente de eso, buscando rápidamente con la mirada un reloj. Tuvo que pestañear varias veces para creerse que ya era tan tarde. Desvió la vista al horno con angustia para que se diese más prisa porque había quedado dentro de una hora con los digielegidos, para darles ese tan esperado como enigmático regalo de Navidad, y más tarde le sería imposible terminarlas debido al concurso de bandas en el que participaba Yamato, al cual había sido invitada a asistir.

-Venga…- masculló comenzando a dar con el pie en el suelo con nerviosismo.

-¿Estás haciendo galletas?

Sora llevó la vista al cielo al sentir a su madre al lado. Lo que le faltaba, tener que darle explicaciones después de que fuese ella la que le revelase la verdadera esencia de unas galletas.

Seguro que le preguntaría algo así como: "¿y con quién compartes la historia que conllevan?"

-Pensé que podría hacerles a mis amigos.- excusó, sin mirarla demasiado. No deseaba que Toshiko descubriese la verdad, aunque era estúpido ocultársela.

-¿Amigos?.- preguntó la madre en tono divertido.

La pelirroja cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo que de un momento a otro el corazón le iba a salir del pecho.

Definitivamente no deseaba una conversación de estas características con su madre, además, seguro que ni aprobaba que se las hiciese solo a un amigo. No, seguro que primero le hacía un tercer grado para conocerlo y ver si era el chico adecuado para recibir esas importantes galletas.

Por lo que reuniendo todo su valor, la encaró.

-Sí, amigos, en plural.

La maestra de ikebana fue consciente de que la historia de su hija iba a dar comienzo en forma de esas galletas tan personales.

-De acuerdo.- asintió Toshiko regresando a su seriedad habitual.- pero recoge esto cuando termines, por favor. Y deja algunas para tu padre, seguro que le hace ilusión probarlas.

Solo entonces, Sora fue consciente del desastre que había provocado en su cocina, cosa que solo se podía achacar a su ataque de nervios e histerismo por el paso que iba a dar esta tarde.

Sin embargo, lo que se quedó más en su mente no fue la orden de su madre sino su propuesta.

Sí, a su padre le gustaría probarlas, pero también era posible que le aterrase ver que su hija ya cocinaba galletas, teniendo en cuenta el significado de las que le hacía su esposa.

Rió, pese a la situación tan agobiante, por imaginar la reacción de su padre al ver que el destinatario era Yamato, aquel chico que conoció hace poco más de dos años en Kyoto, en una de las tardes más surrealistas de su vida.

...

-¡La mierda del papel!

No esperaba que el canto estuviese tan afilado y que se cortase levemente en el borde de la mano.

Por suerte no le impediría tocar esa tarde.

Dejó el envoltorio aparcado y apresuró a succionarse la herida, lamiendo esa poca sangre que desprendía.

Pronto no saldría nada, pero para evitar las molestias al estar todo el rato rozándose con el corte, decidió que lo mejor sería cubrirlo con una tirita.

Fue al botiquín y quedó en una especie de trance al encontrarse esas tiritas con dibujitos de las supernenas.

No lo había pensado hasta ahora, pero desde el día en que Sora le colocó a Pétalo en la frente, cuando le curó sus heridas tan amablemente, Yamato Ishida había empezado a comprar tiritas con estas caricaturas.

Sonrió, satisfecho por volver a lucir una supernena, la cual, por supuesto ya estaba decidida.

-La pelirroja, me gusta la pelirroja.

...

Cuando volvió a estar sola pensó que recuperaría su respiración normal, pero no fue así, seguía con dificultad para tomar aire, expulsarlo y hasta para andar, y todo porque ahora, en soledad, volvía a escuchar su voz, esa que llevaba reproduciéndose en su cabeza desde que le escuchó cantar tan maravillosamente bien en el festival de Navidad del instituto de la tarde pasada.

Instituto, también fue ahí y fue esa misma voz la que pasó de ella en su horroroso primer día de clase.

Negó al recordarlo, porque aún ahora era incapaz de entender por qué tomó esa actitud, o puede que por fin estuviese cerca de descubrirlo, ya que ella también se alejó de él una temporada.

Cuando sus sentimientos le provocaban dolor.

...

Cuantas veces había deseado sacarla de su mente, sí, seguramente esa fue una de las razones por las que empezó a comprar tiritas de las supernenas, para que ella viviese en él solo a través de esa caricatura pelirroja.

Ella sería su Sora y a ella no podría hacerla daño con sus tonterías.

Al volver a su habitación, vio que ya era hora de salir, puesto que había quedado con los Teen-Age Wolves antes de con los digidestinados para realizar un último ensayo.

Se estaba terminando de arreglar cuando sonó su celular.

No reconoció el número, pero cogió.

-¿Sí?

-¿Ishida-kun?

El chico palideció, porque la voz le resultó espeluznantemente familiar.

-Llamo del semanario del instituto de Odaiba y me preguntaba si tú y tu grupo podrías concederme una entrevista antes del concurso de bandas.

En efecto, se trataba de la joven aspirante a reportera que le hizo odiar el periodismo de sociedad por un largo mes y que por supuesto le costó nuevas riñas con Sora.

Aunque ahora hasta le hiciese gracia, no quería volver a ser pasto de esa despellejadora.

-Lo siento, pero estoy ocupado.

-Si no me la das me la inventaré.- amenazó y el chico se resignó.

-¿Te sirve por teléfono?

...

Se sentó, no aguantó ni dos segundos, se levantó y dio un par de vueltas acabando con su vista siempre en ese eterno horno.

¿Es que nunca iba acabar y poder seguir con su vida?

Sin poder controlar su ansiedad se llevó las uñas a la boca y los royó con histerismo, llegándose incluso a lastimar los dedos.

-¡Au!, idiota.- masculló, al notar que se había hecho sangre.

Fue la imagen de su mejor amiga la que cubrió su mente entonces, mejor dicho su mirada reprobatoria seguida de algún comentario recriminatorio por ese detestable hábito poco femenino.

Miró sus uñas detenidamente, igual, era el momento de estrenar el pintauñas que le regaló.

...

Con el bajo a la espalda y tras haber respondido las preguntas de esa maniaca hasta que le dejó tranquilo, Yamato se dirigía a su local de ensayo, ese en el que tantas tardes había pasado desde que comenzó la secundaria y se hizo amigo de unos chicos un poco raros pero amantes de la música igual que él.

Las calles estaban de lo más animadas en ese día de Nochebuena y como ya era costumbre, las parejas era lo que más predominaban.

Una de ellas captó su atención.

Se encontraban bastante acaramelados, pero quizá por su fija mirada, el chico la encontró entre la multitud, saludándole con la mano y una gran sonrisa, al igual que hacía siempre desde hacía más de un año.

-¡Hoy es el día!, ¡declárate a tu Julieta!.- exclamó, provocando la risa de Ishida.

Estaba seguro de que Nohara, ese Romeo empedernido, le diría todos los días de su vida eso hasta que lo viese por fin feliz con su chica clack, al igual que estaba él con Haruka.

-¡Quizá mañana!, ¡hoy me conformo con dedicarle una canción!

...

Sentía que jamás podría sacarlo de su mente, que jamás podría volver a pensar en otra cosa que no fuese él, pero lo había decidido, no podía alargar por más tiempo esto, debía declararse y como le había dicho su mejor amigo el año pasado, ¿qué mejor día para hacerlo que Nochebuena?

A decir verdad, esa Nochebuena de hace un año ya fue muy significativa para ellos porque, aunque no estuviese planeado la pasaron juntos, compartieron un momento íntimo y especial.

Sintió humedad en su nariz, era una gota de sudor, pero ella imaginó que era ese copo de nieve que recogió de la nariz del rubio.

Ese copo que compartieron y que se derritió de la misma forma que el hielo que alguna vez cubrió su corazón.

...

-No te preocupes.- cortó la llamada, esa que le había hecho su padre para comunicarle que le sería imposible cenar con él.

Quedó mirando un instante el teléfono con un sentimientos de abandono, el cual era muy recurrente que le invadiese cada vez que hablaba con su progenitor.

Cerró los ojos creyendo que era injusto, porque a decir verdad ese hombre también le había dado grandes consejos: sobre el amor, los guisos, los bajos, las chicas, el sexo… aunque de eso último preferiría no acordarse.

Resopló, regresando sus manos al bajo y su mirada cansada a ese chico que por fin se había dignado a aparecer y no paraba de fanfarronear con su última cita.

-Ensayemos de una vez, no me he levantado pronto para nada.- bufó el rubio de mala gana.

Akira le hizo un gesto despectivo mientras se colgaba la guitarra.

-Lo que pasa es que me tienes envidia. En serio Ishida, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que besaste a una chica?

El compañero de Gabumon entrecerró la mirada pasando de su estúpida cuestión, sumergiéndose en la melodía que intentaba interpretar.

Trató de concentrar todos sus sentidos en ello, pero la mente le jugó una mala pasada y le trajo el recuerdo de ese último dulce y sosegador beso que sus labios habían recogido.

El beso de reconciliación con Sumiko y por tanto consigo mismo.

Inevitablemente pronto ese recuerdo se entrelazó con Sora, ya que si ese San Valentín no se hubiese comportado como un capullo con esa pobre chica, jamás hubiese sentido ese corazón apasionado de Takenouchi salvándole de la oscuridad.

Esa relación especial entre sus emblemas.

Paró de tocar abruptamente cuando, tantos meses después, fue consciente de ese detalle.

Él fue quien activó el emblema del amor de Sora.

...

Se cubrió la cara con las manos sin importar pringarse con los restos de la masa y tuvo ganas de llorar, porque a quien intentaba engañar, no tenía valor para decirle la verdad.

"Hola Yamato he hecho estas galletas para ti porque eres muy especial para mí y me gustas mucho"

Esa frase nunca saldría de su boca, sentía que era imposible incluso decirla en voz alta estando ella sola.

Apretó los dientes tratando de contenerse y dio un fuerte pisotón para desahogar la furia que sentía en estos momentos, no contra nadie, solo consigo misma. Seguramente, pasaría con estas galletas como sucedió con su pulsera del club de tenis, le diría que era para que le diesen suerte en su concierto y él las aceptaría por su gran amabilidad y sentiría su corazón a punto de explotar, pero lo dejaría pasar.

A fin de cuentas, era más importante su amistad.

...

Amor, ese sentimiento que tanto se había negado a sí mismo.

Ese sentimiento que tanto había necesitado desde su más tierna infancia.

Ese sentimiento que si fuese cierto, compartiría todos los días de su vida con esa pelirroja hacia la cual, quisiese o no, habían girado prácticamente todas sus acciones en los últimos tres años.

Entonó la primera estrofa de su canción, imaginándola solo a ella, porque como todo el mundo sabía, Yamato no expresaba sus sentimientos con las palabras, sino con la música.

...

Recargó la cara contra su mano, siguiendo con la mirada fija en ese maldito cristal.

Por un momento la idea de abrir el horno y tirar esa enésimo intento de galletas por el retrete, olvidándose para siempre de esta locura fue la que primó en su cerebro.

Sin embargo, supo que jamás lo haría, porque su corazón no lo permitiría.

Estaba hasta las narices de sentirse insegura, cobarde, vulnerable e impotente y si esas galletas podían solucionarlo, las haría, se declararía.

No estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar otra oportunidad, esta vez, cuando la noria estuviese en lo más alto, lo besaría con los fuegos artificiales como únicos testigos.

No había dejado de pensar ni un solo día en que eso debería haber pasado esa tarde de este último verano.

La tarde en la que descubrió, lo feliz y segura que siempre se encontraría entre sus brazos.

...

Terminó de decir su deseo en forma de canción, cuando un nuevo sonido le perturbó.

Se prometió a sí mismo que si se volvía a tratar del celular lo arrojaría contra la batería de Takashi para que se hiciese añicos.

Pero no, se trataba del D-terminal, ese al que, inocentemente mandó un mensaje a Sora el pasado verano cuando debería haberle hecho una llamada.

No pudo evitar imaginar, en que tal vez, todo sería diferente si la llamada se hubiese producido, o puestos a fantasear por todo lo alto, si no hubiese tenido que irse a Shimane y hubiese podido tener esa ansiada cita con su Sora.

De todas formas, eso ya formaba parte del pasado y quien mandaba el mensaje era el futuro con gorro blanco y vestido de verde, pero futuro al fin y al cabo.

Su hermano le comunicaba que ya tenían preparado el regalo y que se dispusiese a ir al lugar de encuentro.

Takeru… esbozó una sonrisa por pensar en es indomable chico, en aquel mocoso que fue el centro de su universo a lo largo de su infancia, en aquel niño que quería crecer y no depender siempre de su hermano, en ese hombrecito que inconscientemente le hizo sumergirse en la oscuridad, pero para despertar siendo otra nueva persona y mucho más liberado.

Su responsabilidad hacía tiempo que no era Takeru, lo había asumido, estaba incluso orgulloso de que creciese y estirase sus alas lejos del nido protector que siempre quiso mantener con él.

Puede que hubiese madurado en ese aspecto o puede que no le afectase tanto porque otra persona había ido llenando ese vacío que le había ido dejando Takeru conforme crecía.

Esa necesidad de tener a alguien a quien cuidar y proteger, a alguien que le necesite, alguien para quien sea importante.

Takeru tenía claro quien debía ser esa persona mucho antes que él mismo, vio su amor en sus ojos antes que nadie, vio esa familia que ansiaba prácticamente desde que en su vida se cruzó esa pelirroja.

Compartió su esperanza, deseando fuertemente que no fuese un sueño sino una realidad, que Sora quisiese resguardarse entre sus brazos de por vida.

Llenar un vacío que ya jamás se repetiría, porque esperaba, que ella ya se sintiese libre en ese lugar, que no necesitase volar más, porque era en su refugio donde ansiaba estar.

Si tan solo se dejase cuidar, la cuidaría hasta el fin del mundo.

...

Regresó la vista al cristal del horno, viendo que ya quedaban escasos segundos para que sonase.

Debía ser la definitiva, porque a pesar de sus desmoralizadores y contradictorios pensamientos, aunque él nunca supiese el verdadero significado de estas galletas, deseaba dárselas para estar en paz consigo misma.

-Vamos Takenouchi, estas tiene que salir bien.- se dijo, colocándose los guantes para sacar la ardiente bandeja.

El futuro era dentro de unos minutos, el futuro era dentro de unas horas u años, pero ya no le daba miedo el futuro, le provocaba nervios, dudas, inquietud, pero no miedo, porque sucediese lo que sucediese, sería Yamato quien se encontraría en ese futuro.

...

Dejó aparcado su instrumento en el local de ensayo, pensando que luego iría a recogerlo para llevarlo a la carpa donde daría lugar el concurso de bandas.

Se dirigió a la playa, ese lugar tan significativo para todos los digidestinados, el que eligieron para hacerle la despedida a Mimi, seguramente porque el olor a mar y el tacto de la arena se relacionaba para ellos al Digimundo irremediablemente.

La playa fue donde llegaron tras su primera y surrealista batalla, la playa fue donde descubrieron ese extraordinario poder que podían otorgar a sus camaradas para hacerlos digievolucionar, la playa fue donde se reunieron por primera vez todos juntos.

Por ello, no existía ningún lugar más especial para este momento que la playa, y seguramente, la nueva generación lo sabía.

Durante el trayecto las imágenes de varias historias que unidas formaban una sola inundó su cabeza. Al principio no había sido consciente de que llevaba toda la mañana con estos recuerdos, solo ahora se daba cuenta de ello y de lo ligados que estaban entre ellos, que todos tenían en común a su protagonista, y esa era Sora.

Dentro de unos segundos la vería, rodeados de todo el mundo, pero la tendría de nuevo frente a sus ojos, el futuro que tanto anhelaba volvería a su encuentro.

La historia que ahora reproducía tocaría a su fin o tal vez, tendría su verdadero comienzo.

...

Sus recuerdos ganaban intensidad conforme la hora se acercaba.

Formaban una gran historia, una historia que queriéndolo o no pero había sido la que había utilizado para hacer esa masa que en estos instantes se terminaba de hornear.

En ella estaban puestas todas sus vivencias en estos últimos tres años, todas sus confusiones, todas sus confesiones mudas, y sobre todo, todos sus miedos, porque quería desterrarlos para siempre y que mejor forma que haciéndolos formar parte de una historia del pasado, de una masa cruda que pronto se transformaría en algo crujiente y delicioso que crearía esta nueva etapa de su vida, la verdadera historia de su futuro.

"Ding"

Las galletas estaban terminadas. La historia podía comenzar.

...

...

..

-Parece que ya están.- dijo la pelirroja, abriendo la puerta del horno.

Desprendían una rico aroma que enseguida se extendió por toda la casa.

Satisfecha con su trabajo, Sora colocó la bandeja en la mesa, se quitó los guantes y se volteó a la encimera en busca de un recipiente para ponerlas una vez que se enfriasen.

Takenouchi arrugó el entrecejo, afinó el oído y se colocó a la defensiva cuando escuchó varios tipos de pasos: algunos de pies descalzos, otros de pezuñas, otros muy pequeñitos. Daba la sensación de que una manada guiada por el sabroso olor la acechaba.

Una mano morena fue la primera que profanó la bandeja llevándose varias galletas.

-¡Galletas!.- exclamó el niño.

Para cuando Sora se volteó, ya había desaparecido.

-¡Espera, que aún queman!

-¡Galletas!.- volvió a escuchar y esta vez se las llevó el ser al que le sobresalía un cuerno por la mesa.

-¡Gabumon!.- exclamó, pidiendo explicaciones. Ya era tarde.

La siguiente en aparecer fue una adolescente que caminaba sin apartar la vista de la revista musical que leía.

-Galletas…- fue lo único que dijo, apartando mínimamente la revista para enfocarlas. Su mano clarita se llevo unas cuantas.

Takenouchi ya no se molestó en decir nada, simplemente se llevó las manos a las caderas desaprobando su actitud. La chica ni se inmutó y para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, unas plumas rosas acaparaban unas cuantas más.

-Galletas de Sora.- dijo amorosamente, llevándoselas al pico.

La portadora del amor observó a su compañera con agotamiento, notando como por entre las piernas hasta tres pequeños bolos: uno rosa, uno naranja y uno azul se le colaron saltando a la mesa.

-¡Galletas!.- exclamaron al unísono completamente animados.

Sora alucinó por el comportamiento descarado de esos tres digimons y como engullían sus galletas, lo que le preocupó enormemente, porque si seguían así, en cuestión de segundos la bandeja estaría vacía. Apresuró a coger un bol para tratar de salvar unas cuantas para la persona a quien iban dirigidas y que a este paso se quedaría sin probarlas.

Los digimons abandonaron la mesa en estampida cuando una niña pelirroja, agitando un palo al aire hizo su aparición. El palo cayó de su mano mientras la sonrisa se agrandaba en su rostro cuando vio lo que había en la bandeja.

-¡Galletas!.- se tiró como una exhalación, sin embargo, Sora fue más rápida que ella y las recogió en el bol.

La niña la miró con desolación, aunque enseguida sustituyó esa expresión por otra de furia, alzando la mano con determinación.

-¡Quiero galletas!

Takenouchi le dedicó una tierna sonrisa que no apaciguó en ningún segundo el gesto de rabia de la niña.

-Cariño, son para papá.

-Todos han comido.- reclamó.

Sora le dio un toquecito en su nariz respingona, pero la pequeña de cinco años se revolvió.

-Bueno, si se las llevas a papá puedes coger una, pero solo una, ¿de acuerdo?

La niña sonrió de forma angelical, extendiendo los brazos para que le colocase el bol. Con cierto recelo, pero la mujer se lo depositó.

La suave brisa despeinaba su flequillo y arrastraba el sonido que producía esa vieja armónica que tantas batallas había librado.

Sintió una ola de calor a su espalda cuando la puerta se abrió, y sin dejar de tocar, enfocó a la niña que se colocaba a su lado, en ese pequeño escalón que daba al jardín.

Al verle tenderle una galleta, paró de tocar y extendió la mano para aceptarla.

-Mamá ha hecho galletas, pero solo puedes comer una, las demás son para mí.

Yamato rió divertido, más al dirigir la mirada al interior del hogar y encontrarse a su mujer haciendo un gesto de desesperación.

Acarició la cabellera de su benjamina y asintió.

-Gracias cielín, pero no te las comas todas de golpe o te sentarán mal.

Sintiendo que había conseguido engañar a sus padres y salirse con la suya, la pequeña se levantó con una gran sonrisa de triunfo, asintió velozmente y trotó de nuevo al interior para disfrutar de su merecido regalo.

Yamato iba a llevarse la galleta a la boca y disfrutar de ese sabor con el que llevaba deleitándose tantos años, pero en el último segundo se detuvo por alguna razón. Quedó mirándola con detenimiento, como si sus ojos tuviesen una especie de escáner y pudiesen ver en esa galleta algo más que masa horneada con pepitas de chocolate. En realidad, si veía algo más, veía toda una vida junto a una persona, toda una historia que era la responsable de que tuviese entre las manos ese alimento.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de volver en sí al notar sentarse a esa persona a su lado mientras hacía un muy reconocible suspiro de agotamiento. El mismo que siempre le provocaban las diabluras de sus incansables hijos.

-Luego te hago otra bandeja solo para ti, no te preocupes.- dijo, entrelazando su brazo con el de él y reposando la cabeza en su hombro.

Yamato lo sintió, la miró de reojo un instante para ver que tenía los ojitos cerrados, que estaba descansando, reflexionando, o simplemente relajándose a su lado. De cualquier forma, no deseaba darle más trabajo.

-No es necesario. Está bien así.

Sora se agitó de inmediato, abriendo los ojos al máximo.

-¿Ya no te gustan?.- cuestionó con preocupación.

-Claro que sí.- rió Yamato, aliviando a su esposa.

-¿Entonces?

Ishida la mantenía entre sus dedos, visualizando cada una de sus arrugas, de sus pepitas sobresalientes y de su irregular contorno. Esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de las galletas de Sora, que no había dos iguales. Cada una tenía una forma única, un número de pepitas único y hasta se atrevería a decir que un sabor único. El paladar de Yamato las sentía siempre como una nueva y gratificante experiencia, como un regalo que aún le costaba creer e interpretar.

-Cuando comí una por primera vez, nunca pensé que tantos años después seguiría comiéndolas.

La mujer sonrió.

-Yo tampoco pensé que tantos años después seguiría haciéndolas.

-Hacer galletas es como vivir, ¿no crees? Se hacen siempre igual, con mucho cariño y mimo, pero nunca sabes como van a saber hasta que las muerdes.

Observó a Sora, que lo miraba con algo de confusión. Seguro que nunca se habría imaginado que su marido se pusiese a filosofar con galletas.

Pensaba que para él solo era un alimento, no que viese algo más al igual que ella.

-Quiero decir que aunque creas que tienes todo controlado, nunca sabes lo que va a suceder hasta que te atreves a dar el paso.

La pelirroja hizo un gesto de entendimiento, creyendo que ya sabía por donde iba su esposo.

-Nunca me hubiese atrevido a hacerlas sino hubiese sabido que te iban a gustar.

-Aunque hubiesen sabido a rayos, me hubiesen gustado.- confirmó Yamato, enojando un poco a su mujer.

Al volver a reír, Takenouchi acompañó a su esposo, olvidando su desafortunada frase.

Pasaron unos segundos en completo silencio, escuchando las hojas azotadas por el viento, las risas y gritos de sus tres hijos y hasta de sus compañeros digimons, y sobre todo, escuchándose su mutuo silencio, ese que tan cómodamente habían sabido compartir e interpretar desde su más tierna infancia.

Yamato fijó de nuevo la vista en su galleta, esa que ya era parte de su historia y sin pensarlo más, la partió en dos partes similares, que no iguales, porque era imposible que fuesen iguales. Era como su historia, aunque fuese la misma, nunca la verían de la misma forma, ni la sentirían igual, porque era algo de dos personas.

Le entregó la parte ligeramente mayor a su esposa, con la completa seguridad de que ella hubiese hecho lo mismo por él y alzó la suya mostrándola.

-Para que la historia esté completa, tenemos que comerla los dos.- dijo, dándole una leve mordida.

Sora correspondió, mordiendo también su parte.

-Y para que al juntarla sea nuestra historia.- apoyó Takenouchi, recostando la cabeza en su pecho.

-Mejor dicho, la historia de lo nuestro.

Dicho esto envolvió a su esposa entre sus brazos, apoyó la mejilla en su cabeza y sonrió, recreando en su mente su maravillosa vida junto a esa mujer, esa historia únicamente de ellos que comenzó hacía tantos años y que todavía tenía muy lejos su final.

...

...

_Habían pasado más de treinta años desde que todo empezó, desde que nos confesamos nuestros sentimientos y empezamos a vivir nuestra historia conjuntamente._

_No ha sido un camino fácil, ¿pero cual lo es? _

_Hemos llorado, sufrido, incluso maldecido el día en que decidimos dejar de ser amigos para pasar a ser algo más, pero siempre lo hemos conseguido superar y solo nos bastaba con mirarnos a los ojos, esos que nos han hipnotizado desde que éramos pequeños y darnos cuenta de que era ahí donde siempre habíamos querido estar, reflejados en la mirada del otro, siendo la vida del otro._

_Evidentemente que nuestra vida ha cambiado mucho a lo largo de todos estos años, pero nunca dejamos de ser nosotros mismos y lo más importante, de creer el uno en el otro y en nuestro amor, eso precisamente es lo que nos ha llevado aquí, lo que nos ha hecho poder conseguir nuestros sueños y aspiraciones tanto profesionales, como por las que siempre ambos luchamos y son la base de nuestra felicidad: las familiares._

_Nuestro sueño conjunto se hizo realidad, formamos una familia, hemos concebido hasta tres hijos los cuales son ahora los causantes de nuestros mayores quebraderos de cabeza, pero también de nuestras mayores alegrías. _

_Compartimos con ellos nuestro amor, nuestra vida y todo lo que tenemos pero hay algo que nunca podremos compartir con nadie, ni tan siquiera con ellos que son lo que más amamos en el mundo y esa es la historia que os acabamos de narrar, la historia de nuestro corazón, porque esa solo nos puede pertenecer a nosotros que somos los que la hemos vivido, es la historia de nuestra vida, porque nuestra vida comenzó el día que nos enamoramos, el día que nos dimos cuenta de que jamás habíamos vivido hasta la primera vez que nuestro corazón latió de amor._

_Desde entonces es nuestro amor quien sigue escribiendo nuestra vida, nuestra historia. _

_La Historia de lo Nuestro.  
_

-**OWARI**_**-**_

.

* * *

N/A: y se acabó!, fin. Como siempre en estos casos, pasaré a dar mi discurso lacrimógeno… pero antes de ello quiero decir que ya advertí, que en este fic no se produciría la declaración Yama-Sora, por lo que si alguien la esperaba y se ha llevado una decepción lo siento, pero ya dije claramente que esto era la precuela de mi primer fic en donde sí se da esa declaración y que por cierto tengo en proceso de reedición.

Dicho esto, pasaré a decir que no fue un fic fácil de terminar. Desconozco si el final os ha gustado o convencido, a mí sí y no vi otra forma de hacerlo. Como he comentado antes, el fic debía acabar antes del famoso momento del camerino, pero no quería acabarlo sin que llegasen a consumar su amor porque es un fic de romance donde nunca ha llegado a avanzar esa relación hasta el romance propiamente dicho por lo que si se finalizaba sin que su relación estuviese consumada sentiría un sentimiento de frustración y vacío, como si no hubiesen alcanzado nada y toda la historia no hubiese tenido un final.

Entendería que los lectores sintieran esa rabia por no ver al fin a la pareja hecha por lo que con estas premisas solo me quedó recurrir al típico pero siempre eficaz método de salto temporal.

En fin, no sé si habrá sido de su agrado o lo que esperabais pero fue el único final que podía tener este fic.

Por cierto, que es un logro para mí haber escrito un fic romance tan largo en el que la pareja no llega a consumarse y en donde no se dan ni un mísero beso. No ha sido fácil contenerse y de hecho pensé que en la última escena por fin se diesen ese ansiado beso, pero me dije, si he conseguido hacer todo el fic sin esa muestra de afecto, también la suprimiré al final, demostrando que el amor no es solo muestras físicas, por lo menos el amor de mis chicos del sorato.

No sé que más decir, que como siempre gracias a los que lo siguieron, me apoyaron y que espero que no les haya decepcionado demasiado.

Esta parte de la odisea del sorato concluye aquí, no obstante, esta odisea siempre continua…

Cuídense, gracias por ser sorato fans y compartir su camino a través de estas humildes letras.

Un saludo y ¿cómo terminar esto?, con un simple… **SORATOLOVE/SORATO4EVER**

**¡Feliz décimo aniversario sorato!**

Publicado: 24/12/2012


End file.
